Prequel to a Restoration
by Alaia Skyhawk
Summary: Kratos, of the Alurannai, has set out on a journey to end the Kharlan war and restore peace between the races. A tale friendship, faith, and determination against all odds. SPOILERS!
1. Embers on the wind

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'd Just like to say ... Hi! This is my first story so pleeeese don't flame me. I've never written a story for others to read before, so sorry in advance for any mistakes. **

**Lloyd: Hey Collette! Look it's a new author!**

**Collette: Yay! (Hugs the author) I'm Soooooooo Happy! (A.N: Insert Collette's Really Whiny ANNOYING voice)**

**A.S: 'Gasp' Uh... Collette...'Cough'...Can't ...Breathe!**

**Collette: Whoops! Oh! I'm so Sorry! (A.N: Do I have to repeat myself?)**

**A.S: '...'**

**Lloyd: O----Kay. Anyway, Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, (A.N: Though I wish I did) So please don't sue her from here to kindom come. She does however own Krishka, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, so please don't steal them.**

-

Prequel to a Restoration.

Summary: The Alurannai are the Forest Folk. Created by the Giant Tree to be its protectors, and the guardians of the Symphonia's Mana. But a time of trouble is comming. War is brewing... and a Prophesy is to be made.

-

Chapter1: Embers on the Wind.

-

The sun shone through the branches high overhead, fingers of light reaching towards the leaf strewn forest floor. Birdsong echoed between the trees. It's peaceful sound at odds with what was going on below...

"MAKE WAY!"

An auburn haired figure, pale bule and white garment steaming out behind him, dashed between two startled women. The wind of his passage ruffling the feathers that clung to the membranes of their crystaline wings.

"Looks likes he's late for his lessons again," the first woman said. "That's the third time this week. Krishka's not going to be happy."

"But still..." the second replied. "He's only a child."

"That 'child' is four dannes old and is only eighty-six years from being an adult. He needs to start behaving like it."

---------------------------------------------

The Alurannai, Guardians of the Giant Tree, are a peaceful people, and like the Elves, strictly neutral. The human kindoms of the world may feud amoung themselves, but for the Alurannai such was a small matter. Their main concern was maintaining a 'safe zone' around the Giant Tree, which grew in the heart of their kingdom... Aluran.

The kingdom of Aluran is a vast expance of forest, the only clearing within this area was the immense meadow where the Giant Tree itself stood. As for the Alurannai themselves, they on the most part appeared to be human. Not supprising since the Giant Tree created them at the same time that Origin created the Human race, and based much of their outward appearance on Origin's work. Thus the only visible difference between the two races was that the Alurannai had wings and that which they simply called sarren. Short, vine-like tendrils as thick as a person's finger. A small number of which extended from an Alurannai's shoulders and elbows, with an additional two or three shorter, thinner sarren framing each side of the face.

--------------------------------------------

A white, blue and auburn blur skidded around a corner, barely avoiding a collision with the wall. He recovered his balance and resumed his running, pale blue wings flapping to increase his speed even further as he made his way though the vast network of covered walkways, bridges and stairwells that wove their way around, between and up the many huge trees that cradled the settlement. His destination was the palace high in the upper branches, and this was the Forest Citadel of Alahnsyr. Home of the Alurannai.

As for the young man recklessly dashing through the Citadel. He was the son of the Inartu, and second in line for the throne. He was also very, very late for a lesson with Krishka, the Summon Spirit of Life.

"Pardon me! ...Coming through!...I'm sooo late!...Excuse me!...AHHHHH!"

THUD!

As you may have guessed, the youth ran into something, or rather, someone.

"Nartu Kratos, using your wings to make yourself run faster, on these walkways, is not a very good idea," the man said as he picked himself up, then hauled the mildly concussed youth to his feet. "But it seems you'll never learn."

"I'm sorry Sharta Tarryn, it's just that..."

"I know, you're late. You'd best get going, though try not to run into anyone else."

"I will..."

The man chuckled as the young Nartu ran off. This time without using his wings. He then straightened his tunic, folded his pale green wings neatly, and resettled his over-tunic, called a reta, squarely on his shoulders.

Retas were a garment worn only by adults and consisted of a long, narrow rectangle of fabric with a slit running from the centre to one of the short edges. The two resulting flaps went one over each shoulder to hang down the person's front where they were held together part-way down by a small clasp. Depending on what proffession an Alurannai chose when they became an adult, the reta could be brown for Farmers, dark green for Healers, burnt orange for Craftsman, dark purple for Academics, dark grey for Soldiers, or pale yellow for Politician. Each person's reta also had symbols embroidered round the collar. These symbols told those who knew how to read them exactly what a paticular person's job was. Be they a Crop-Farmer or a Rancher, a Blacksmith or a Carpenter, A Teacher or a Scholar, etc.

The Royal Family were the exception to this rule. They wore retas from the start of adolessence, the time when they got their wings and all of their magical abilities surfaced. Also their retas were always palest azure, the colour of pure mana, and were trimmed in either gold, silver or white. Gold for the Narim, the ruler of the Alurannai, silver for the Inartu or Crown Prince/Princess, and white for any Nartu, Princes/Princesses, there happened to be. Tarryn's reta was pale yellow and the symbols marked him as being the Sharta, Cheif Adviser, to Narim Breuntas; Nartu Kratos' grandfather.

Sharta Tarryn chuckled again... then sighed as a worried expression settled on his face.

_Why do the Narim and the Inartu insist on not telling Kratos what's going on? War broke out six months ago and he knows nothing about it. He's not exactly a child any more, to be coddled and shielded from the world. What's more, today may be his last lesson with Krishka. There's only one more thing to teach him. And no more reasons to keep him from attending meetings of the Conclave._

He walked across the plaza towards the palace. Every step betraying the burden of knowledge on his shoulders.

_He's not stupid. Once he learns of the war he'll want to know why he wasn't told._

The Sharta made his way through the palace to his office. Passing on the way, the large hall where Kratos was staring intently at the spark of light in his hand, while Krishka explained the lesson.

_But how are we supposed to tell him?_

He crossed the threshold of his office, paused, then turned to look out the window. At the endless expance of tree trunks that filled the horison.

_Tethe'alla borders our kindom of Aluran on all sides. How will he react...when we tell him that if we don't side with them...? How do we tell him... that the King of Tethe'alla has threatened to burn Alahnsyr to the ground...?_

---------------------------------------------------------

A while earlier...

"It seems, Kratos, that your concept of time and mine differ considerably. I told you to be here for noon ...and THAT was TWO hours ago."

Kratos stared down at his feet. He hated dissapointing Krishka.

"I'm sorry Lord Krishka. I was practicing in the sparring yards and..."

"And you completely lost track of the time. You have always had a talent for swordwork, it runs in the family. When they were young both your father and grandfather were often late for lessons for the same reason. Though neither have kept me waiting as long or as often as you."

The Summon Spirit of Life looked down at Kratos, whose gaze was still fixed on his shoes while his azure, white trimmed reta shifted slightly in the breeze that came through the windows.

"Come now, Kratos, let's get started. You may be late, but let's not delay your lessons longer than they already have.

Kratos lifted his head and looked at the Summon Spirit. Krishka resembled a Winged Dragon, except that he was light brown, had four legs, not two and none of the sharp spines. He also had a triple flared crest that ran down his neck to his shoulders, starting in the middle of his head and from above each eye. His entire body was also entwined with with fine, leaf studded vines that were dotted with the occational pale blue flower which resembled those which bloomed on the Giant Tree from time-to-time. Then there was his eyes, which were the same pale azure of Kratos' reta. There was one final difference between Krishka and the Winged Dragons, and that was his size. Most Winged Dragons never grew longer than twelve feet in length from nose to tail-tip. Krishka, however, was nearly seventy feet in length. Hence the reason why the lesson was being held in a large hall.

Kratos moved forward and sat himself at Krishka's feet as the Spirit began the lesson.

"Today we will finish your lessons on Cruxis Crystals...Tell me, how do Cruxis Crystals differ from exspheres and what are their main properties?"

Kratos looked up at the Spirit and replied.

"A Cruxis Crystal is formed of crystalised mana and is made using magic, unlike exspheres which are formed from a type of very dense quartz and are mined from deep within the earth. Also a Cruxis Crystal enhances the users speed, strength, eyesight and hearing far above the level that an exsphere can achieve, though not to the level that the Alurannai have. A Cruxis Crystal will also give the user wings, and the ability to use Ethereal magic, though not conjuration."

Krishka nodded.

"Correct. A Cruxis Crystal will indeed grant the user some of an Alurannai's abilities, though not all...Now tell me, how do you tell the difference between an Alurannai and a Cruxis Crystal user?"

Kratos began ticking points off on his fingers.

"Firstly, an Alurannai has sarren. A Cruxis Crystal user does not...Secondly, if the Alurannai has their sarren retracted, you can tell them apart by their wings. Most Cruxis Crystal users will have solid, bird-like wings. However those with segmented, transparent wings like an Alurannai can be identifed by the fact that their wings are made purely of mana, while an Alurannai's wings have a transparent physical membrane that can be discerned on close inspection...Lastly, if both wings and sarren are retracted, they can be identified by their mana signatures. Alurannai have a double mana signature, consisting of their Primary signature and a Secondary signature which acts as a mask which makes them appear human to all magic users and mana sensitives, except fellow Alurannai, unless the individual allows otherwise."

"Once again, correct." Krishka looked out the window at the Krilli birds singing in the nearby branches. "Can you tell me the secondary affects of a Cruxis Crystal on its user?"

"The secondary affects of the Cruxis Crystal give the user the Alurannai ability to matabolise mana, if they want to, instead of food, water, and air, and they also gain our ability to function without sleep, and the ability maniplulate our bodies to make ourselves more resistant to extreme temperatures, and to pain."

Krishka looked Kratos in the eye.

"You've deliberately missed one out...Well?"

Kratos concidered this for a moment, looking very uncomfortable with his next answer.

"The Cruxis Crystal will also stop the user's internal body clock. Trapping them at the age they were when they equipped it. They will then continue to live until they either commit suicide, or die due to illness, injury or malicious intent."

Krishka looked back out of the window.

"Correct... However, the Alurannai also have this ability, why isn't it used?"

Kratos frowned, then gave a slight shudder.

"It is used. But only if absolutely neccessary and as a last resort. Since suicide is against the Precepts of the Alurannai, anyone invoking the ability is sworn to keep living till they die of other causes... We live between fifty and one hundred danne anyway. Death always follows life eventually. So why would any of us want to live longer?"

The last part Kratos blurted out in a rush. Krishka gave him a toothy smile.

"Why indeed...?" Krishka paused then nodded. "Very good. You may have been late to your lessons, but you've certainly been paying attention. Now that I know that you know about Cruxis Crystals, and their affects. It's time for you to learn you how to make them."

Krishka lowered himself from from his sitting position to bring his head closer to Kratos' level.

"Cup your hand in front of you, it doesn't matter which, an start calling pure mana into it. You need a ball about the size of you palm."

Kratos fixed his eyes on his hand. As the first of the mana started to gather there, Krishka noted the passage of the Sharta.

_He worries about telling Kratos the truth about the war, as do I. Hiding the threat won't make it go away...The Alurannai are the Guardians and yet they've become as reclusive as the Elves...Yes the kingdom of Aluran is neutral, but that doesn't mean that the rest of the world's kindoms can be ignored...This war...and Tethe'alla's threats... are proof of that._

Krishka suddenly had a ball of light practically shoved up his nose.

"I'm done," Kratos said as he held up a palm-sized ball of mana for Krishka to inspect.

Caught off guard and barely managing to hide it, the Spirit proceeded to examine the ball.

"Good. Now focus your mind around it and compress it, adding a tiny amount of your personal mana as you do so. Your mana is what will turn it from an ordinary mana crystal, into a Cruxis Crystal. That's why ordinary magic users wouldn't be able to make these." _Just as well. They're causing enough trouble as it is._

Kratos, who seemed to be having problems compressing his ball of mana, started to close his hand around it.

"No no...your not squeezing it with your hand, your supposed to compress it with your _mind_. Don't think about making it smaller, _will_ it to become smaller."

Sure enough this did the trick and kratos was soon holding a newly made Cruxis Crystal.

"Excellent, well done!...Well, that's it. I have nothing left to teach you...A must say that even with you tardyness, you've progressed at a remarkable pace."

Kratos, who was now on his feet, flushed at the praise.

"Thank you. Lord Krishka. I've really enjoyed all my lessons with you and I'd like to say again that I'm sorry I kept being late all the..."

A loud ringing echoed through the open doorway and windows. Its strident sound putting the nerves on edge as it swept through the Citadel.

"Lord Krishka! That's the Emergency Bell!"

Krishka leapt to his feet.

_Please don't let this be what I think it is..._

As the two of them reached the door, Sharta Tarryn dashed past. Looking out they saw him aproach a courrier, whose face and clothing were streaked with soot. Eyes, haunted. Wings, frayed at the edges.

"Sharta Tarryn, I bring a message from Captain Jasan of the Border Guard...The Citadel is to be evacuated immediately...Tethe'alla...Tethe'alla..has declared war on Aluran...

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I hope you like it.**

**For those who are wondering, a danne is a century. The Alurannai have Really long life spans so they measure them in danne.**

**In the monster list, the dragon I said Krishka looks like is called a 'Baby Dragon'. However in the game Presea calls it a 'Winged Dragon' so I used that.**

**Ethereal magic is Angelic magic. It won't be referred to as 'Angelic' until right near the end of the story. Conjuration magic will be explained in a later chapter.**

**Also picture Kratos to look a little bit younger than he does in the game. Not much, just enough to be noticable.**

**Pleeease review this. Constructive critisism is welcome, but pleeeease ...no flames (Puppy Dog Eyes) Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in a few days time.**


	2. The Citadel Burns

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hi there! Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or any of its charaters (Though I wish I did). I do however own Krishka, the Alurannai, Aluran and any OCs, so please don't steal them.**

**Enjoy!**

(A.N. If conversation is in bold with no speech marks, the character is speaking telepathically)

-

Chapter 2: The Citadel Burns.

-

The people in the hallway stood frozen, shocked at the thought of abandoning Alahnsyr. Kratos, confused and worried, ran up to Sharta Tarryn, anger written on has face.

"Tarryn, I demand to know what is going on, right now!"

Gone was the sheepishness of that morning when he had run into the Sharta on his way to see Krishka. Gone was the gentle happiness he had shown during his lessons. That morning he had acted as boy still in adolesence. Now he stood before them as a Nartu, and he wasn't happy.

"_Sharta_! From the look on your face this is to do with something that must hapened some time ago. Why wasn't I told?"

Everyone present showed some kind of discomfort at their prince's ire. This, along with their continued silence, only angered him more.

"You all know what's going on? ALL OF YOU? SPIRITS BE DAMMED, WHY WASN'T I TOLD?"

"None of those who are two dannes of age or younger were told of this. It was our decision sheild the youngest of the Alurannai from the fear and worry that knowledge of the threats against us would cause."

Kratos spun round, and froze. The speaker was _Narim_ Breuntas, Kratos' grandfather. He stood there, dark blue wings spread slightly, framing his white tunic and his gold trimmed, azure reta. Beside him was a figure whose wings were dark green, and whose reta was trimmed in silver. Kratos' father, _Inartu_ Khalin. Kratos looked at them, his family, with a sense of betrayal.

"I'm more than two dannes old, that still doesn't explain why I wasn't told!"

Khalin sighed and walked over to his son.

"When word first arrived about these events six months ago, you were at a very important stage of your training with Lord Krishka. We decided that, rather than disrupt it, we would wait until it was complete before telling you. That would have been today." Khalin placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "We had also hoped that these events could be resolved peacefully. However, it seems the King of Tethe'alla is not one to be denied."

Kratos met Khalin's eyes in a silent question. Khalin answered.

"Six months ago, Tethe'alla declared war on Sylvarant and Balacruf. We're not sure why, tension between the nations has been evident for centuries. Though it usually dies down before it reaches the point of violence, this time, it didn't. Shortly after the war started the King of Tethe'alla decided that since Aluran is bordered on all sides by his territory, we should side with them in their war against the other nations. When we refused, citing our neutrality, he began threatening to attack us, and now it seems he has had enough of waiting for us to change our minds. We'll explain more of this to you later, but for now you need to go to your quarters and pack your belongings. We'll be leaving at dawn."

--------------------------

Kratos stepped across the treshold of his quarters. Unlike the elaborate apartments favoured by the royalty of the other nations, his consisted only of a bedroom, a study and a workroom, all of which were plain. The Alurannai were not the kind to hoard possesions, given the extent of their lifespans it wouldn't have been practical. With this in mind they had little furniture in their homes and few posessions. Kratos was no exception to this. His rooms contained a bed, desk, stool, a set of shelves, a workbench and a large wooden perch. As for his posessions, most of what he owned was books along with a few carvings, a single tapestry, his crafting tools, his ver, his clothing and his weapons. Despite what you might expect, the Alurannai were far from being pacifists. Skilled in all manner of weapons, as well as magic, they were a force to be reckoned with. The Alurannai were against war and so, with the choice of fighting back against Tethe'alla and killing thousands, and the choice of abandoning the Citadel, killing none, only to return after the war and rebuild, the Alurannai would, and had, chose the latter.

Kratos picked up his ver. A ver was the Alurannai equvalent of a wingpack. Smaller and more efficient than those created by humans, they could hold ten times as much and could even be operated even in areas of mana depletion. This being due to the fact that the Alurannai possed the ability to generate moderate amounts of mana, in much the same way as the Giant Tree produced the immense amounts needed by the world. This in turn gave them the ability to use conjuration, the transformation of one type of mana into another, allowing any spell to be cast regardless of the types of mana available in a particular area. That is, for example, they could cast any level of lightning spell, in the middle of the ocean on a cloudless day, a place where you would find barely enough lightning mana to make a spark.

Kratos began to put his posessions into the ver leaving out only his sword and his sheild, which he would be wearing tomorrow. While it hurt to think about leaving the Citadel, Kratos understood and accepted the reasons why. The Alurannai had to avoid getting invloved in the war, their duty was to protect the Giant Tree and that is what they would do. Even if it meant losing their home. Hearing wingbeats, Kratos looked up to see a very large, green and white bird swoop through the window and land on the aforementioned wooden perch. The 'bird' was Noishe, a aeros form protozoan. One of two protozoans bonded to the Royal Family, the other of being a fenrilra called Tsahi (Sa-hi).

The protozoans, like the Alurannai, had been created by the Giant Tree and thus the two races shared a close association with one another. Protozoans were usually concidered either 'wild' or 'bonded'. 'Wild' protozoans roaming the land, socialising with people when and where they wished. 'Bonded' protozoans chosing to stay with certain Alurannai families, 'bonding' to their family for life.

As for Noishe, he had decided to spend his time with the Aurion family's youngest, Kratos. He had watched over, taught, played with, and generally been friends with Kratos from the moment the young Nartu had been born. He also had a somewhat wicked sense of humour which had gotten Kratos into a fair bit of trouble now and again, though now is not the time to tell you about that.

Now about the protozoans. The protozoans are best termed as being 'evolulution incarnate', for they would transition between a total of six different forms during their lives, of which a finite lifespan had yet to be determined. That is, no one had ever seen a protozoan die of old age, so no one knew exactly how long they live. Quick witted, loyal and very inteligent, the protozoans were as much guardians of the Giant Tree as the Alurannai, and just as determined. Using a combination of beaks, teeth, claws and spells no one in there right mind would mess with one protective protozoan, never mind the number of them that lived with the Alurannai. Not supprising that Tethe'alla wanted the Alurannai on their side.

Kratos put the last of his books into the ver and clasped it round his left wrist, then gave noishe an enquring look.

"Come on Noishe, spit it out."

Noishe was shuffling around on his perch, looking ashamed with himself.

**I'm sorry about not telling you of Tethe'alla's threats. I wanted to but ..**

"My father and grandfather wouldn't let you. It's alright, they had their reasons and I accept that, so there's no need to beat yourself up over it."

**Still I ..**

"That's enough Noishe. Sheesh, you know your're impossible to live with when you're depressed, so cheer up. What's done is done."

Noishe perked up, watching as Kratos laid himself on the bed to go to sleep, then snickered to himself. He crouched and half spread his wings. Kratos, hearing the snicker rolled over just in time to see Noishe launch himself, in his direction.

"Noishe, don't you d...Mummph!"

Noishe settled down on his improptue, cursing, mattress and promptly went to sleep.

------------------------------

It was an hour after dawn, the Citadel, empty. A mile away great lines of alurannai and protozoans made their way towards the the Giant Tree's meadow, walking or flying as means permitted. Behind them Alahnsyr had begun to burn. The Tethe'allan army reaching the Citadel and finding it abandoned, had torched it in a fit of frustation. They knew it would take days to catch up to the refugees, the forest being no place to move an army with any kind of speed. They would pursue the alurannai, determined to force them to submit to the King of Tethe'alla. For the alurannai they would leave no sanctuary.

Under the watchful gaze of Krishka, they made their way through the forest, while Kratos, Noishe flying beside him, looked back as the only home he had ever known, burned to the ground...

------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there it is. What's going to happen in the Giant Tree's meadow? You'll find out in the next chapter.**

**In case your wondering where 'Aluran' is. To the east of Tethe'alla's tower of salvation there's a large patch of trees with a clearing in the middle. In my story, that's the Kindom of Aluran.**

**By the way, I've always felt that Noishe got the short end of the stick in the game, I mean all he did was carry people around and make dog noises. So in my story protozoans can cast spells and can speak to the Alurannai, the Summon Spirits and their fellow protozoans telepathically.**

**Noishe: About time! I've always wanted to be able to talk to people and tell them what I know. Like there was this time that Yuan stuck his head in a...**

**Yuan: You dare tell them that and I'll...Ohhh Shit! (Sees a BIG spell circle round Noishe)**

**Noishe: Indignation!**

**Yuan: Yikes! 'Gets hit by lighting'**

**Noishe: Heh Heh!**

**Yuan:'twitching' uhhhhh... 'falls over' owwww...**

**Noishe: Please review this, but please, no flames, or I'll cast Indignation** **Judgement on you. Alaia Skyhawk will update soon.**


	3. Death of a Father, Death of a son

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hi There! Here's the next chapter :) I just like to say thanks to 'The One and Only Smart Blond' for being my first reviewer and I hope this answers some of your questions.**

**Anyway. Enjoy!**

**-**

Chapter 3: Death of a Father, Death of a Son.

-

Three days after the burning of Alahnsyr, the Alurannai and the Protozoans reached the edge of the Giant Tree's meadow. The meadow was a place of sunlight and gentle wind, a land of eternal spring. This was a place that winter never touched, kept that way be the power of the Giant Tree as it stood over this land of gently waving grass.

Kratos, having emerged from the forest, swept down to land at the base of a large, curving crystal spire. These spires that had been built all the way round the perimeter of the meadow, were the focus points of the magical shield the Alurannai had made to protect the Giant Tree. A shield that, until now, had never had to be used. Kratos, now at the base of the spire which was lit with the light of the setting sun, placed his hand on it and charged it with some of his mana, just as every alurannai who passed a spire had done since the day they were built. Thus over the thousands upon thousands of years that the alurannai had existed, they had charged the shield spires with an incredible amount of mana. Mana that would now make the meadow impervious to attack from the outside world.

Kratos launched himself back into the air and watched as the other alurannai emerging from the forest approached the spire as he had done. He then turned and flew towards the Giant Tree... where Krishka and his fellow Sumarra Lords waited...

------------------------

It was noon the next day when Kratos arrived at the Tree. No longer hindered by the forest, he had flown at his top speed making it to his destination in less than a day. As he stood there looking up at the Tree he felt a great sense of peace sweep over him. Here was the source of the world's life, the great guardian who loved and watched over all. The creator of the Summon Spirits, the Protozoans, and the Alurannai. How many ages had it been since the elves left Derris Kharlan and came to this world, bringing the tree, which had been a sapling at the time, with them? How long had it been since the Tree sent that first wave of mana sweeping across the world, creating the Summon Spirits and the forces they governed? How long had it been since Origin had forged all the living things of the world? How long since he had created the human race? How long since the Giant Tree had created the Protozoans and the Alurannai? Only the Giant Tree itself knew the exact answers to those questions, though the elves could give a fairly good estimate, that time being so long ago that knowledge of it had faded to faintest of recollections.

Kratos stood there and let the song of the Giant Tree wash over him. That never ending lullaby that had existed in the back of his mind for as long as he could remember, which given his perfect memory, was right back to when he was about a year old. His people had never know a time without that song, he, and every other alurannai, hoped they never would.

"Kratos." He turned to see one of his creche mates, Vayla, waving at him. "The Sumara Lords and the Greater Summon Spirits have gathered. Your Inatasi wants you to come to the Shrine of Forces, immediately."

Kratos ran up to her. Vayla was Kratos' best friend and also one of his 'creche mates'. You see, since the alurannai live so, no more than a hundred and thirty were born every century. Because of this, every five years or so, between five and ten families would have a child at around the same time. These children would be raised together as a 'creche group', allowing them to grow up and learn together with others their own age. Vayla had black, shoulder length hair, deep brown eyes and a sense of humour that easily rivalled Noishe's. She was also seven months younger than Kratos and was the youngest of his creche mates.

"Well?" She tilted her head and gave him a wry grin, but her eyes betrayed her concern. "Are you going to get a move on or not? They can't activate the shield without you. You'd better hurry."

Kratos nodded gravely.

"I'll talk to you later, Vayla. Meet me at the main east-point camp." He waved and headed for the Shrine of Forces as Vayla looked on.

------------------------

The Shrine of Forces lay just to the south of the Giant Tree and was simply an immense circular stone plaza etched with symbols.

In the centre was the Symbol of Life and upon it stood Krishka, the Summon Spirit of Life and First Sumara Lord.

To the north-west of Krishka was the Symbol of Heart. Upon it was Verius, the Summon Spirit of Heart and Second Sumara Lord. Verius resembled a large fox-like creature with several blue-green tails.

To the north-east of Krishka was the Symbol of Unity. Upon it was the Summon Spirit of Unity and Third Sumara Lord, Dallinius. Dallinius was the same size as Verius and resembled a large pure white wolf with a set of coloured crystals, one for each of the eight elements, floating in a ring around his neck. Around that was a second ring of crystals with one for each of the Seven Races. (A.N: Elves, Humans, Half-elves, Dwarves, Alurannai, Protozoans and Summon Spirits.)

To the south-east of Krishka was the Symbol of Creation. Upon it was the Summon Spirit of Creation and Fourth Sumara Lord, Origin. Origin resembled a blond haired, blue eyed warrior with four arms.

To the south-west of Krishka was the Symbol of Birth. Upon it was the Summon Spirit of Birth and the final Sumara Lord, Maxwell. Maxwell resembled an old man sat on a floating platform, holding a large book.

Around the Sumara Lords was the ring of symbols for the Greater Summon Spirits. In the North was Luna and Aska, the two Summon spirits of Light. In the north-east was Celcius, the Summon Spirit of Ice. In the east was Sephie, Yutis and Fairess, the three Summon Spirits of Wind. In the south-east was Undine, the Summon Spirit of Water. In the south was Shadow, The Summon Spirit of Darkness. In the south-west was Efreet, the Summon Spirit of Fire. In the West was Gnome, the Summon Spirit of Earth. Finally, in the north-west was Volt, the Summon Spirit of Lighting.

Extending from the south-side of the plaza was a short, narrow staircase leading to a small circular platform. It was on this that the Alurannai Nartana (Royal Family), and the Five Advisers of the Conclave, stood. The height afforded by the platform allowing them a clear view of all the Spirits present. Narim Breuntas and Inartu Khalin stood at the front of this platform with Kratos behind them. Directly behind Kratos was Sharta Tarryn, who had two of the other four advisers on either side of him.

Krishka looked around at his fellow Summon Spirits, then at those assembled on the platform.

"It is a sad thing that we should have to assemble here on this day. Tethe'alla has attacked the Alurannai, and Alahnsyr has been burned to the ground. Even now Tethe'alla's forces are heading for this sacred place in pursuit. They are but two days away from reaching shield ring. They cannot be allowed to enter the meadow. Word has been sent from the shield ring that all of the aluranai and the protozoans are now within the meadow. Thus it is time for the shield to be raised. Lord Breuntas, Lord Khalin, Lord Kratos, if you would."

Narim Breuntas clasped his hands in front of him and sang out a single, continuous clear note. A sound so pure it could never have been produced by the voice of any other living creatures. This was the Great Tree's gift to the Nartana. Voices that were the twin of the Giant Tree's own. Lord Khalin and Lord Kratos began to sing as well. Their voices harmonising with Lord Breuntas' own. It was then, as their three voices melded into one, that the single notes they sang changed into an unearthly melody. As the song continued they spread their wings and rose into the sky. A light began to form around them, getting brighter and brighter with each note they sang. So bright that the sky seemed to darken. Suddenly rays of light shot out in every direction as the song rose in a tremendous crescendo...

-------------------------

In a camp close to the perimeter...

They sat round the fire, a pot of stew simmering over the flames. Nearby was a Shield Spire, with the tops of other spires visible in the distance. It had been hard on them to leave the Citadel, but it had to be done. Now they settled into what was to be their home until the war ended. Living their lives in the simple way as they always had.

Light flared on the horizon, as ringing voices echoed on the wind, the rays spreading from it resembling a starburst. The rays struck the spires, causing them to glow a brilliant gold as the power stored in them awakened. The light spread between them forming a curtain of mana that arched towards the centre of the meadow in a vast, shimmering dome.

The shield had been raised...

-------------------------

Two days Later...

Smoke drifted from beneath the trees. Its source was the many camp fires of the Tethe'allan army, forming a cordon along a section of the eastern perimeter. In the centre of this encampment was a large tent, beside it was a pennant bearing the crest of the Tethe'allan Royal Family. The King himself had accompanied his army on this attempt to force the alurannai to comply with his demands.

-------------------------

Near the main east-point camp...

"So you're saying that your atasi is going to their camp to negotiate with them? Why? If they didn't listen before, what makes you think they will now?"

Kratos and Vayla were sat on a rock a short distance from the camp. The light of the shield, a faint glitter among the sunlight shining down on them and Noishe who was sleeping in the grass nearby. It had been a long two days, for Vayla at least. Kratos and his family had slept for a day and a half after raising the shield. Exhausted from the effort of directing so much raw mana. As soon as they had awakened they were once again called to the Shrine of Forces. Kratos looked at her and said.

"Well, you see..."

------------------------

(Flashback) That morning...

They once again stood before the massed Summon Spirits. This time to debate what was to be done about the Tethe'allan forces that were soon to reach the edge of the meadow.

"We have all agreed. The decision is to be left to you. The alurannai are the named guardians of the Giant Tree, as the leaders of the alurannai, you are the ones who must choose what is to be done." Krishka sighed as his fellow spirits nodded in agreement. "There is nothing more the spirits can do. There is, after all, a limit as to what extent we can interfere in such things."

Undine spoke.

"We Greater Summon Spirits have influence only in the immediate area around our individual temples. The temples which your ancestors built to act as places where the people of the world could go to show their respects for the elemental forces they most identify with."

Efreet continued.

"While we can ensure that no fighting will occur within fifty miles of these temples, that would amount to very little as the temples are far from any points that would be strategically important to the conflict. As for the Sumara Lords, they too have limited influence."

Origin crossed his arms and looked at Efreet, then turned towards the small platform.

"He is correct. The Sumara Lords may be more powerful, but we are also limited to influencing the areas close to our shrines."

"Not only that, but for some of us our power is fading..."

Everyone present looked at Lord Verius in shock. Narim Breuntas regained his composure and asked.

"How is that possible?"

Verius looked at the ground and continued.

"This war is the result of the people taking the easy way out and fighting each other rather than trying to understand each other. As they continue to do this their hearts become weaker, and as their hearts weaken, so does my power. If this war continues for too long I will be forced to revert to a mere echo of my former self, drifting on the mana currents of the world until circumstances call me forth again."

"I too suffer a similar problem."

They now turned to look at Lord Dallinius.

"This war is causing a rift between the races. The elves have banished all those with human blood from their lands and closed themselves off from the outside world. The half-elves have been forced into the paths of the humans who are causing this war. The humans envy the half-elves for their longevity, yet despise them because they share the blood of the elves, who have of course refused to involve themselves in the war. Because of this some of the half-elves have begun to hate both humans and the elves. Also, the war has driven the Dwarves into isolation, and now the Alurannai and the Protozoans as well. The races have stopped communicating with each other. The unity between them has been all but lost. My power faded to non-existence nearly a month ago. The only force that has allowed me to retain my form is the continued faith and trust between the alurannai, the protozoans and we summon spirits. Even so, I will soon be forced to take on the form of a lesser summon spirit, to wait until the people of the world begin believing in each other again. At which point my power will return"

A sense of dread settled over those assembled. It was Inartu Khalin who broke the silence.

"I will go to the Tethe'allan camp and speak with the King of Tethe'alla, his pennant has been seen among those of his generals. I will try to get him to retreat peacefully. If we can get him to listen to us at this point, then it may be possible to talk him into resolving the war peacefully."

Narim Breuntas frowned.

"Are you sure you want to do this? He has already shown himself to be rash, aggressive and all too prone to impulsive actions."

Inartu Khalin, placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

"I have to try. We have to give him the chance to correct his mistakes. First Precept of the Alurannai: 'They who acknowledge their mistakes and attempt to correct them. Can be forgiven even if they fail, for at least they'll have tried.'"

Narim Breuntas, smiled and acknowledged that he was right. Inartu Khalin, continued.

"I must go now if I'm to reach their camp by morning. I'll contact you when I get there." He turned to Kratos. "I want you to stay near the Tree, alright. Lord Krishka or the other Summon Spirits may need you at some time, so you're best off being nearby. I'll speak to you again when I get back, it's been a while since we've had any time together as a family and I want to correct that." He ruffled Kratos' hair and leapt from the platform into the air. "Tsahi! Let's go."

The fenrilra form protozoan stepped out from her resting place under the platform and took flight as well. Fenrilras looked a lot like their previous arshis form except their ears were smaller and swept back, they had a longer more graceful neck, a dragon-like tail with a furry tuft on the end, and large bird-like wings extending from their shoulders. (A.N: Think of a furry dragon with bird wings) Tsahi was the usual white but with pale yellow markings on her body and pale orange primary feathers. With that the two of them flew towards the east... and the waiting army...

(End Flashback)

----------------------

Vayla looked up at the sky.

"So, that's why... I guess your atasi is right. We do have to give them a chance. I just hope they accept it."

"Me, too... and I guess I'm just worried that..."

They were interrupted by Noishe, who had started flapping around and squawking like wet chicken. He looked like one too. It seems that one of the youngsters from the nearby camp had played a practical joke on Noishe by dumping water on him with a spell. Kratos and Vayla laughed and saw the culprit run off.

"Hey, Kratos. Wasn't that...?"

"Yeah, it was Janci. He's the one who Noishe dunked three weeks ago." He glanced at the sopping wet, still flapping Noishe. "Looks like he decided to get his own back."

"Heh heh!" Vayla giggled, then called out. "Hey Noishe, I guess that's what you get for dunking people. Next time you play a practical joke on someone, make sure they don't know it's you." She then said to Kratos. "We'd best go back to the camp. It's getting late and who knows what tomorrow will have in store for us."

With that they jumped off the rock and headed for the camp still laughing at a very wet Noishe who was trailing behind them. His telepathic complaints that **'It's NOT FUNNY**' only making them laugh more...

----------------------

The next morning...

Inartu Khalin walked slowly through the mass of soldiers, ignoring the looks of contempt they directed at him. Ignoring their jibes and threatening gestures. His only concern was reaching the King's tent. As he approached it he held his arms out to the side to show that he was unarmed, and held them there so that they knew he wasn't going to cast any spells. Having reached the tent he stood there and waited, reaching out with his mind to link with his father and his son.

**I've reached the King's tent.**

The tent flap stirred and was swept aside as the King of Tethe'alla stepped into the scattered sunlight that shone through the branches above. As he walked forward his personal guard formed a semi-circle around the Inartu.

"Have you come to declare your surrender?"

The Inartu looked the King in the eye.

"We will not surrender. You have no way of penetrating the shield, therefore you have no leverage with which to force us to. We have told you many times already that it our sole duty to protect the Giant Tree, and thus we will remain neutral. You need not fear that we will side with Sylvarant and Balacruft. Should they ask us out answer will be the same as that which we have given you."

The King scowled.

"I will not take no for an answer. If you won't join us then I'll..."

"I have already told you, you're wasting your time. Our shield can not be breached. We could have simply ignored you and let you sit here indefinitely, however we decided to talk to you one more time to see if were possible to negotiate a peaceful retreat of your forces."

The King walked up to the Inartu.

"So you came to ask me to leave your people alone?" He turned to his right and looked up at his pennant. "Hmmmm." Suddenly, he lunged at the Inartu. "This is my answer!"

Inartu Khalin, caught completely off guard, was seized by the men surrounding him. The voices of his family screaming in his mind as he numbly looked at the dagger protruding from his chest. The soldiers released him and he slid to the ground. Looking up at the trees as his vision darkened, he whispered.

"I'm sorry I could not see you again, my aturu... Lord Krishka... it seems my time has come to join with you... I am ready..."

The men leapt back as the body of Inartu Khalin Aurion, dissolved into a stream of light which spiralled up... to be absorbed by the Summon Spirit who had appeared overhead. It shimmered along the vines entwining his form and along the edge of his wings. For a brief moment the light seemed to shine through him revealing the countless souls within him. And as they watched, another appeared among them.

"I am the incarnation of the souls of the alurannai royal family. I was created not by the tree, but by their will, and through me they will live on...long after those like you are forgotten."

With that a screaming cry cut through the forest from the meadow, as the Giant Tree called upon the forest to drive the army from its depths. The call swept through all of Aluran, and all of the Great Northern Forest, Gaorachia. Never again would the Tree tolerate those with hate in their hearts to enter those woods...

--------------------------

"NOOOOO!"

"Kratos! What's wrong!"

"They killed him!...They killed my atasi!"

Vayla held her sobbing creche mate as he grieved for his father, while at the Shrine of Forces, Narim Breuntas grieved for his son,as in the distance, the forest screamed...

--------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. Please review this, but please, no flames. I'll update in a few days.**

**Also, Krishka is literally all of the souls of the alurannai royal family merged together. That's why he's the Summon Spirit of Life. He's the spirit that is bound to the alurannai, who protect the Tree, which gives life to the world so it all sort of links together.**


	4. Farewells, and a New Friend

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here I am again and here's chapter 4. I meant to put this up a few days ago but didn't get around to it.**

**Noishe: '...' **

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sheesh Noishe, you're grumpy today.**

**Noishe: '...'**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Noooiiishe... (waves ahnd in front of Noishe's eyes) Earth to Noishe... Are you still mad at me for the 'wet chicken' joke in the last chapter?**

**Noishe: Indignation Judgement!**

**Alaia Skyhawk: ... (falls over backwards) ...I'll take that... as a yes... **

**Noishe: Alaia Skyhawk is not available right now, so here's the disclaimer: Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue her. She does however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs so please don't steal them or I'll cast Indignation Judgement on YOU.**

**A.N: I forgot to mention at the end of the last chapter that I'll only explain any 'new' Alurannai words at the end of a chapter. The translations of ones I've used already in previous chapters can be found in my profile. Also I'd like to remind you that if the writing is in blod with no speech marks, then the charater it speeking telepathically.**

**Anyway, Enjoy.**

**-**

Chapter 4: Farewells, and a New Friend

-

Kratos was sat at the base of the Giant Tree, his tears long since ceased, his grief reduced to an aching throb in his chest. He no longer wore a white trimmed reta. He was now the Inartu...Inartu Kratos Aurion... heir to the throne at the age of only four dannes, or four hundred and fourteen years in standard. His new, silver trimmed reta was in his tent and had been given to him three days ago... one day after his father's death. He had, however, refused to wear it. He couldn't wear it... not yet...

_Why did this have to happen...?_

Kratos gazed up at the great branches overhead. The Tree, after three days of sorrowful chiming, had returned to singing its former melody. However, through his soul bond with it, he could feel that it still greived for the senseless murder of of one of its 'children'. You see, all alurannai had a soul bond to the tree, which allowed them to feel its emotions and hear its voice. This bond, formed at birth, was forged when the Giant Tree reached out to a newborn alurannai and created a link between the child's soul and its own inner spirit. Through this bond the alurannai nurtured the Tree and helped it to flourish, and because of it, whenever an alurannai died an unatural death, it would be like a physical blow to the Tree's spirit. Hence the alurannai aversion to commiting suicide.

Inartu Khalin's death had wounded the Tree's spirit deeply and such was its pain that the Tree had actually attacked the Tethe'allan army. Reports from the _jiisumura (Watchers) _in the forest had revealed that roughly one third of the fleeing army had not made it out of the forest. This being due to the fact that the forest, at the command of the Tree, had killed them. Tree roots, bursting from the ground, crushing men in their embrace... Branches, lashing out at those passing, sending them flying... Lesser plants, tripping men up, causing them to be trampled by their panic stricken comrades. The result was a trail of death leading all the way from the Giant Tree's meadow to the Aluran border.

Tethe'alla would not be attacking them again. No country could, or would, attack them now. They wouldn't even get close.

Kratos stared at the ground, anger smouldering within him as he thought of the war.

_How can people be so stupid? Why do they insist on making the same mistakes over and over?_

Kratos looked up to the horison, his next thought making his anger die.

_...Because they're people... and people make mistakes, and will sometimes keep making them... until they learn from them..._

He sighed.

_My atasi said we have to give them a chance. First Precept of the Alurannai: 'They who acknowledge their mistakes and attempt to correct them. Can be forgiven even if they fail, for at least they'll have tried.' _

He got up and headed for the main east-point camp.

_I guess that some people... just need a push in the right direction._

He aproached his grandfather's tent.

_...and I'm going to give them that push..._

He had made his decision. He was going to leave...

-------------------------

"So you wish to go and try to stop the war?"

Narim Breuntas looked at his grandson. What he saw was a young man with a look of fierce determination in his eyes. The death of Khalin had changed Kratos, his naievity had been stripped away. Breuntas had to admit that Kratos was right. Some people did need help to acknowledge and correct their mistakes.

"Very Well... You may go... on one condition."

Kratos tilted his head to one side.

"Hmmm?"

"You are not to do this alone for the alurannai do not interfere directly in the matters of the other nations. Therefore you are to find someone with the will and determination to end this war, and you will guide them. You are also forbidden from telling them that you are of the alurannai. Though if you make any friends who you feel you can trust to keep this secret from those you guide, I won't expect you to hide it from _them_."

Kratos frowned.

"But that means I'll have to pose as a human, which means I won't be able to use any of my abilities..."

"I'm sorry Kratos."

Breuntas went to the back of his tent and sat at the small desk there. He turned just in time to see Kratos' eyes widen as inspiration struck. Kratos began scanning through the items in the ver clasped on his wrist. A moment later he held up the cruxis crystal that he had made in that lesson, nearly two weeks previously.

"What if I pretend to use this? If I pass myself off as a cruxis crystal user, then at least I'll be able to use some of my abilities... and it also means I won't have to worry about letting slip how old I am."

For a moment, Narim Breuntas stood there with a look of supprise on his face. He then closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" He looked at Kratos with pride. "Yes... That's a good idea, and it will indeed cover any slip ups you might make. I give you my permission to pose as a cruxis crystal user. Be careful, and remember that you can come home whenever you want. We'll be here for you."

As Kratos started to leave the tent, Breuntas added.

"Oh...and Kratos. If you think that those you choose to guide are responsible enough... explain the cruxis crystals to them... and if they are willing to accept the consequences of being a user... bring them to us to recieve one."

"I will..."

With that, Kratos stepped out into the sunlight and headed fror the storage tents to get what he would need for his journey.

----------------------------------

"You can't be LEAVING! You can't leave...! You've never been out of Aluran...! You have no idea what it's going to be like out there!"

Vayla, who was on the point of hyperventilating, was standing behind Kratos as he packed supplies and camping equipment into his ver. It hadn't taken long for word to spread that the new Inartu was leaving Aluran. As soon as she heard, Vayla had charged down to the storage tents to stop her creche mate from 'doing the most idiotic, moronic, stupid thing in the whole world since Origin created the tomato'. In case your wondering what's so bad about tomatoes... they had a chemical in them that only the alurannai could taste... and it tasted VILE (A.N: There's actually a chemical that only some people can taste. I had a chemistry lesson once where we were told about it and as an experiment to see who could taste it, were given a small piece of paper, that had been treated with it, to chew. Believe me... it tastes HORRIBLE #shudders#) . The result was that no alurannai go within three feet of a tomato... at least not willingly.

"Vayla, I'm going to do this and nothing you say is going to change my mind."

Kratos looked up to see Vayla glaring at him. The staring match lasted for almost two minutes when finally Vayla said.

"FINE. Then _I'm_ comming with you!"

And with that, Vayla crossed her arms and with her eyes, dared him to try and talk her out of it. Kratos didn't even try.

"Alright... you can come. Give me your ver and I'll pack your supplies in it while you go say goodbye to your parents. There's just one thing... what about your fiance, Rennan?"

Vayla grinned.

"Don't worry. He'll wait. After all, we're not even adults yet. It'll be at least another couple of danne before we even concider getting married, so my going off on an adventure won't cause any problems. Oh... and before you ask, he won't want to come with us. He's not the adventuring type."

She then thrust her ver into his hands and dashed out of the tent leaving behind a bemused Kratos.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a _long_ trip..."

---------------------------------

The three of them stood there. Kratos, Vayla and Noishe. The shield, a shimmering wall in front of them. Behind them, their family and friends. They turned to look at them one last time before passing through the shield. Kratos' grandfather stood next to Vayla's parents. Her father clearly accepting her choice, her mother, tearful and having trouble saying goodbye to her daughter.

Vayla's mother ran up and hugged her daughter.

"Oh my _myrtu, _my little girl. I'll miss you so much..."

"I'll be fine, _myrta."_ Vayla said, tears glistening in her eyes."I'll be back back before you know it."

Vayla's mother let go of her and rejoined her husband, as nearby, Kratos said his own goodbyes.

Kratos aproached his grandfather, his face showing no sign of tears... That lasted all of five seconds, as Kratos threw himself into his grandfather's arms, he was after all still a child by alurannai standards. They stood there for a few moments, then Kratos backed up and let go of his grandfather, a single tear trickling down his cheek.

"Ceika Ni murato nu quarre inata... hirretenu..."

Narim Breuntas and Vayla's parents watched as the two youngsters and the protozoan then passed through the shield... and dissapeared into the forest.

"Hirretenu, mi unatu..."

-------------------------------

Three weeks later...

"#sigh# Vayla, give me that map..."

"No!"

"Give me the map"

"NO!"

**Vayla... you have the direction sense of a blind grasshopper... **

"No I do not! Noishe!"

"Yes... you do. Following your directions is like jumping at random and hoping you don't land on something that bites... You can't read that map even if you try"

"I CAN read this map and I know EXACTLY where we are, Kratos!"

"Prove it."

"Huh?"

"Prove it..."

**Yeah, prove it...**

"Ummm."

"Lay the map out and point out where we are..."

**And which way we're going.**

"Ummm... We're here, near the Fooji mountains... and we're going south-east."

"Uh... Vayla. I knew you couldn't read a map... but I didn't realise you were that bad at it..."

"Wha..?"

**Vayla, we're north of Hakonesia Peak... and we're heading north-west to Sinoa...**

"Uh... Well..."

"Just give me the map..."

"Ohhh... Alright..."

**Sheesh, Vayla. How bad can you get? You didn't even pick the right continent. _Come on_... we used the Sentinels to travel to the area near the Wind Temple. That at least should have told you that we were in Balacruft... not Tethe'alla.**

"Shut it! Noishe... LIGHTNING!"

**Whoa! Take it easy, Vayla! **

The Sentinels were the immense trees that the elves called the Tree Lords, and you could find at least one of them in each area of forest in the world. The Sentinels were the watchers of the forest and were aware of everything that went on within their respective territories. They were also interconnected with one another via magical links. The alurannai could use these links like a bridge between the Sentinels, alowing them to move between the continents of Symphonia with ease.

The three of them had used the Sentinels to cut out the sea crossing to get to Balacruf, and had spent the last three weeks traveling over land in their search for 'someone with the will and determination to end this war'. After leaving Aluran, Kratos had made Vayla a cruxis crystal, and the both of them had retracted their sarren so they could pose as 'human' cruxis crystal users. Noishe, of course, was his usual green and white self... and was as annoying as ever.

Kratos watched as Vayla proceeded to chase Noishe round the clearing, casting multiple spells in an attempt to get back at the protozoan.

_I don't know HOW Rennan can put up with her, never mind what the HECK possesed him to propose to her..._

He continued to watch them and as they passed him for the third time, Kratos decided to cast a spell of his own.

"STORM SPRAY!"

The result... Vayla and Noishe had the equivalent to a full night's torrential downpour dumped on their heads. It need not be said that they were wet. _Very wet_.

"We're out here to end the war... Not for a field trip... Stop messing around. I'd rather not have to stand here all day waiting for you two to grow up."

Vayla and Noishe stared at him like he had grown an extra head.

"You know... It's really creepy when you suddely turn serious like that."

**Really, _really_ creepy.**

Kratos crossed his arms and glared at them.

"Humph!"

They still kept staring at him.

"..."

The bout of 'creeped out' staring was broken when they finally noticed the sound of someone sprinting through the trees towards them.

A blue haired figure burst from the nearby bushes, slipped in the mud created by Kratos' spell, and knocked the feet out from under Vayla and Noishe. The unexpected guest pulled themself out of the pile of limbs and feathers, only to slip in the mud again as they tried to get up.

Without thinking, Kratos offered his hand to help them up... and found himself looking into the storm grey eyes of a half-elven boy...

-------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. I hope you liked it, pleease review, but please no flames. I'll update in a few days.**

**Here's the translations:**

**jiisumura: Watcher. A person who 'watches' an area and reports what they see. It is the contraction of 'jiisu murato' - people see**

**myrta: Mother**

**myrtu: Daughter**

**Ceika Ni murato nu quarre inata... hirretenu... - Until I see you again grandpa... goodbye**

**Hirretenu, mi unatu... - Goodbye, my grandson...**


	5. Unexpected Event

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's chapter 5! And in record time too! I posted chapter 4 and half an hour later I just had to start the next. Well here it is. Noishe could you do the disclaimer please.**

**Noishe: Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue her. She does however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs so please don't steal them.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

Chapter 5: Unexpected Event.

-

Kratos, hand held out, looked at the boy who was sat in the mud. He looked to be in his teens, had long blue hair tied back into a horse-tail and was wearing a set of clothes that had clearly seen better days.

_"Taso mi sarrka, Ni'dei pard nu imo."_

The boy stared at him. His expression wary, fearful and confused.

Kratos offered his hand again.

_"Taso mi sarrka."_

The boy kept staring. Kratos, having failed to notice the boy's confusion, rolled his eyes, seized the boy's hand and hauled him to his feet. With him now out of the mud, Kratos glanced at him, trying to see if he had any injuries.

_"De nu gradionyr? Burrda dii minu kiike?"_

The boy cocked his head and looked even more confused, and yet again Kratos failed to notice.

_"Burrda dii minu kiik..."_

"I don't have a clue what you're saying..."

Kratos blinked, and then looked at the boy apologetically. Vayla and Noishe grinned at his discomfort.

"Uh... Sorry. Wrong language."

The boy grinned, Kratos' embarassment seeming to put him more at ease.

"I guessed that... So what did you say?"

Kratos flushed, as Vayla giggled and Noishe snickered from their position in the magically created mud puddle.

"I said, 'Are you alright? What is your name?'"

"Well... I've got a few bruises, but I had those already, so I'm alright. As to your second question... my name's Yuan."

As Vayla and Noishe finally got themselves out of the mud, Kratos asked.

"Isn't that ancient elven for 'crystal waters'?"

Yuan grimaced.

"Yeah, it is... and it should be fairly obvious why I was given that name." He gestured to his hair. "So, what's yours?"

Kratos gave a small smile. There was something about Yuan that set him at ease.

"Mine's Kratos, It's short for _kradeu tosyphe_. It means 'steady wind', in sumaityr."

"Sumaityr? That's the native language of the Summon Spirits, the Protozoans and the Alurannai, isn't it? So you're from Aluran are you?"

Kratos cursed. How could he have let that slip...? And how did..."

"If you're wondering how a ragged, scruffy half-elf like me knows that... I grew up in the elven town of Talavere. The great elven archive resides there so I had plenty of opportunities to study, that is... until the war started and I was kicked out...#sigh# Anyway, from the way you were cursing a second ago, you must be passing yourselves off as humans." He gave them a wry smile. "Don't worry I won't give you away."

Vayla walked over to him.

"My name's Vayla. It's short for _vayuna lansan._ It means 'new-moon blessings' and as you may have guessed I was born during the new moonAnyway, what were you running from just now?"

Yuan shuddered.

"Slavers... To be truthful I lost them about a mile back, but I was too scared to stop running... Well I'd better be on my way. Sitting here isn't going to find me somewhere safe from them..."

Vayla smiled and put an arm around his shoulders.

"There's no need. No slaver would dare touch you while your with us... and I have a feeling that you'll fit into our little group quite well."

**I agree... Kratos, what do you think?**

"I have no objections."

"Well there you have it, Yuan. Welcome to the group"

"B-But..."

"You probably want to know how we can be so sure that the slavers won't bother us, right?

Yuan nodded.

"Well you see we aren't posing as normal humans... We're posing as cruxis crystal users, which means that we're free to use most of our abilities."

Kratos chuckled and added.

"It also means we don't have to hide how old we are."

Yuan's eyes lit with curiosity.

"So how old are you?"

"First, how old are you?"

"Fifteen... Well, how old are you?"

"I'm four hundred and fourteen, Vayla is four hundred and thirteen, though that will be fourteen in seven weeks time, and Noishe is... well, we don't have a clue actually."

"You don't know how old he is?"

Vayla shrugged.

"Protozoans don't associate with people till they've reached their aeros form, that's the form Noishe is in now, so there's no way to tell how old they are when they do. Kratos, how long has Noishe been with your family?

Kratos brought his hand up to his chin and thought about it for a moment.

"It's been about seventeen thousand years. So he's older than that. As for when he will next evolve... who knows. It depends on current world events. The bigger the changes that take place, or are about to take place, the more likely it will be that protozoans will evolve at that time."

"Really? So with the war going on he might evolve soon?"

"Maybe. Well let's get going."

And with that they set off down the trail... Heading north-west, not south-east, to Sinoa, the city of water in Balacruft, not Tethe'alla.

----------------------------------

Two days later...

"Well... do we walk around it, or do we take the short cut?"

The four of them had decided to leave the trail, which wound here and there through the countryside, and take the direct route. While the terrain had been tougher, it was passable, that is until now. They now stood at the edge of a gorge, the river a thin ribbon of silver in its depths.

The problem was Yuan. He had taken one look over the edge, promptly turned green, and dashed for the nearest bush. Where he could now be heard relieving himself of his breakfast.

**I say you should just grab him and fly over. It'll only take about ten seconds to cross. Surely he can handle it for that long.**

Vayla gave Kratos a wicked grin. But it wasn't just any grin, it was THE grin. Vayla saw this as an opportunity for a prank.

"Noishe has a point Kratos, and since he's already lost his breakfast... why not?"

Kratos looked towards Yuan's bush, then down into the gorge. Personally he liked heights and thought that the view from the cliff-top was breathtaking, with the sun glinting off crystal shards in the cliffs as it slanted down into the gorge. At this moment he couldn't think of nothing he would enjoy more than jumping off the cliff into the open air. He looked again at Yuan's bush, then back at Vayla and Noishe.

"Ten seconds of him screaming his head off, versus two to three weeks of detour..." He glanced sideways and raised an eyebrow. "Screaming..."

Vayla's grin widened as she rubbed her hands together in glee.

They strolled over to Yuan's bush. It was Kratos who spoke.

"Yuan. We're taking the alternate route." **Off the cliff. **"So come out of that bush" **So we can grab you**. "so we can get going" **And hear you scream like a girl.**

Vayla elbowed Noishe.

**I resent that!**

Kratos gave them a warning glance.

**Shut up, both of you!**

Yuan slunk out of the bush. One look at their faces and he blanched, whiter that a sheet, and made a run for it.

He got five yards before Kratos grabbed him, pinned his arms to his sides and tucked him under his own arm like he weighed nothing.

Kratos walked to the edge and drew his wings, as Yuan babbled incoherently in terror, then launched himself and his passenger into the air.

Yuan did scream... for about three seconds. They thought he had fainted... that is 'till they were half way across, two seconds later, and they heard something they never expected to hear.

"Hey...! This is actually kind of fun...! Can we do this again sometime?"

If it had been Vayla carrying Yuan she probably would have dropped him in shock. As it was, Kratos _very_ came close to doing just that. Once they had landed on the other side they took one look as the overly cheerful look on Yuan's face as he went on about how fun flying was, and said in telepathic unison.

**We've created a monster...**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Oh no... Yuan is now obsessive about flying. I hope you like this. Please review this, constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames. I'll update soon.**

**Translations:**

**Taso mi sarrka, Ni'dei pard nu imo. - Take my hand, I'll help you up.**

**De nu gradionyr? Burrda dii minu kiike? - Are you alright? What is your name?**


	6. Cruel and Unusual Torture

**Alaia Skyhawk: Chapter 6! This'll make it three chapters and a one shot in just TWO Days. I've just had this sudden urge to write LOADS. I had planned to update about once a week... well stuff that I couldn't wait. Anyway... HERE IT IS. Noishe could you do the disclaimer please.**

**Noishe: Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue her. She does however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs so please don't steal them.**

**Enjoy**

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter 6: Cruel and Unusual Torture.**

**-**

A few miles east of Sinoa...

The grass was waving and like rippling water it covered the rolling plain, scattered with trees, for as far as they could see. The only break in the fairly flat expanse was area of woodland to the south and the cluster of larger hills in the distance to the west. These hills cradled Lake Sinoa and its city.

The weather was perfect on this summer's day... The sun was shining... It was warm with just a hint of a breeze... The sound of insects chirring in the golden grass... The sound of birds singing among the lush green leaves of the nearby trees... The sound of a protozoan whimpering as he fled a source of extreme mental torture...

Kratos and Vayla walked side-by-side, Noishe had flown ahead, hands clamped over their ears in an attempt to shut out the incessant barrage of questions coming from their half-elven companion, Yuan...

Though with their hearing it didn't really help.

They had been enduring this for close to a month, from the moment Yuan woke up in the morning to the moment he finally went to sleep. The half-elf's obsession with flying meant that he wanted to know not just what they thought of flying... but every little technical detail about flying, how their wings worked, how they compared to the wings of cruxis crystal users, how do they do this, how do they do that. On and on and on... Question after question after questi...

**WILL HE EVER SHUT UP?**

**It's your fault, Vayla. YOU were the one who wanted to carry him, screaming, over that gorge.**

**But YOU were the one that did it.**

**But the prank was YOUR idea.**

**No it wasn't, it was Noishe's. Anyway, how were we supposed to know it would backfire? He was retching in the bushes after one look over the edge.**

They looked over their shoulders at Yuan. Vayla cringing at the sight of that cheerful face.

**I can't take this anymore...**

She looked at Kratos.

**I'll race you to Sinoa. First one there gets to look around for any likely candidates. The loser...**

She looked at Yuan.

**... gets to watch him...**

Kratos winced. He hated the thought of having to face Yuan alone, but then he didn't intend to lose.

**You're on.**

"Hey, Yuan. Vayla and I are going to scout ahead. We'll meet you in Sinoa."

With that they disappeared in a cloud of dust and stray feathers.

"Wait, you guys... I wanted to ask you something..."

----------------------------------

"You lose, Vayla."

Vayla sat slumped against the bridge railing, a look of desperation on her face.

"Awww. I don't believe it."

Kratos grinned.

"Heh, it was your bet. Now you have to deal with losing it. You and Yuan can meet me later at the inn... Have fun."

She threw a rock at his retreating back.

"You, Kratos, are a sadist..."

----------------------------------

Sinoa, the City of Water, straddled several of the small islands within the lake that it had been named after. Each island was a district devoted to a particular role and they were all interconnected via a network of wooden bridges, wide enough to allow a cart to pass. The eastern most island was the Traveller's District. There you would find the inn, the wagon/vehicle repair yard the stables and the various shops selling supplies, camping equipment and travelling clothes. On the small island to the south was Government District, where you would find the Mayor's house and Town Hall. The cluster of islands to the north-west, in the centre of the lake, was the Residential District, where the residents of the city dwelled. In the north was the Craftsman District, where you would find the city's carpenters, blacksmiths, weavers and all the other crafters the city needed to function. Finally in the centre was the Market District, and it was here that Kratos was headed.

Kratos strolled down the isle between the bustling market stalls. He had come here because you could guarantee that most of the people in the city would pass throught the market at some point. All he had to do was find somewhere to stand and watch as the people went by. He also intended to buy some new clothes for Yuan. As irritating as the half-elf was right now, Kratos wasn't going to let him keep travelling in the rags he'd been wearing since they met. After a brief stop at a clothier he continued on his way. The package containing the boots, shirts, trousers, socks and _other _necessary items, tucked under his arm.

Something bumped into him, or rather someone.

Kratos looked down and was met by a set of wide, green eyes framed by blond hair. It was a little boy, a half-elf like Yuan. The child put the fingers of one hand in his mouth and continued to look up at him.

"Hello there, little one. What are you doing wandering around?"

Kratos crouched down so that his eyes were on level with the boy's.

"What's your name?" The child looked uncertain. "It's alright, my name's Kratos. I'm a traveller and I'm here with my friends. So... are you going to tell me you name?"

The boy took his fingers out of his mouth.

"Mithos..."

Kratos smiled, Mithos gave a shy smile in return.

"Well, Mithos. How old are you?"

"Two..."

"Are you here with your mother?"

Tears welled up in the little boy's eyes.

"Mommy bad. Tell me un big sistaw go away!"

Kratos' eyes widened. So Mthis boy was with his sister and they had been chased away by their own mother.

"Mithos, let's go find your sister. She'll be looking for you."

Kratos picked Mithos up and headed for the central square of the market. The child, tugging on his hair and giggling in his ear. If he was going to find the boy's sister, that would be the best place to start.

-----------------------------------

It took Kratos an hour to find the boy's sister. The moment she set eyes on the child she raced over, while Mithos wriggled and reached out for her.

"Mithos! You're alright, oh I was so worried. Little brother, why did you wander off."

She took him from Kratos' arms and hugged him. She had long, smoky, pale green hair, green eyes and was wearing a rather worn, short dress and leggings. After a moment she spoke.

"Thank you for looking after him. I don't know what I would do if something happen to him. He's the only family I have."

Kratos tilted his head and smiled.

"It's nothing."

She brushed a stray strand of her brother's hair to the side of his face. She then looked at Kratos with a sad smile.

"Thank you, anyway. What's your name?"

Mithos chirruped.

"Kratos!"

She smiled at her brother, then looked back at him.

"Kratos... Well it's a pleasure to meet you Kratos. My name is Martel."

She shook Kratos' hand. It was then that he said.

"I don't want to upset you, but from what I managed to get out of your brother earlier, I'm assuming that you were thrown out of one of the elven villages. Correct?"

Martel, for a moment, stared sadly into the distance, then nodded.

"Yes... We were born in the village of Heimdall. When Tethe'alla declared war on Sylvarant and Balacruft we were chased out along with a number of other half-elves. Even our own mother wouldn't..."

Kratos stopped her as she began to cry.

"It's all right, you needn't say any more... How old are you? And if you don't mind, may I ask what you're doing here? Sinoa is a long way from Heimdall."

"I'm thirteen and I'm here because I decided that I wanted to try and get people to stop fighting each other. To show them that if they just understood each other, they could live in harmony... I spoke in the open council session this morning... but no one would listen...No one... And Mithos... this is so hard on him. We've been on the road constantly ever since we were ostracized... If only people would listen..."

Kratos looked at her with wonder as she wiped the tears from her face.

_If she isn't someone with the will to try and stop this war, then I don't know who is. She's out here trying do this all on her own._

He looked at the little boy in her arms.

_Besides... She needs someone to help look after Mithos... I never thought I'd end up volunteering to help raise a two year old._

"Martel... Would you and your brother like to join my companions and me." She looked at him, startled. "We too want to stop this war. Perhaps we could work together."

Her face broke out into the most beautiful smile.

"Really? You don't mind that we're half-elves?"

"Why should I? There's one in my group already."

"I... T-Thank you!"

She pulled him into a hug with her free arm. As she stepped back, Kratos put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get you two some new clothes, then meet up with my friends.

--------------------------------------

At the inn...

Vayla felt like pulling her hair out. Yuan had made it to Sinoa an hour after them and despite being out of breath he immediately launched into another bout of questioning... and this time Vayla was the only one available.

_Where the hell is Kratos. If he doesn't get back here soon I'm going to burn that annoying, blabbering, moron to a crisp!_ I'll...

"Hey, Vayla. What does..."

"THAT'S IT!"

Vayla stomped over to Yuan and put him in a headlock.

"IF YOU DON'T STOP ASKING QUESTIONS ABOUT BLOODY FLYING I'M GOING TO..."

The door to the room opened. Kratos, who was carrying Mithos, was followed in by Martel who was carring the parcels full of clothing. Vayla quickly let go of Yuan. Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Vayla, what were you doing?"

Vayla put her hands behind her back and put on her 'innocent' look.

"Nothing, Kratos. Yuan and I were just debating the matter of when it's not ok to ask questions."

Kratos looked at her knowingly.

"Really...? If you decide to continue the debate, try not to take his head off in the process... Well, I'd like to introduce you to Martel," he looked down at the boy in his arms, "and this is Mithos." He then looked directly into Vayla's eyes. "They'll be travelling with us..."

Vayla looked surprised.

"Really?" **Are you sure? Is she the kind of person we've been looking for?**

"Yes."

Vayla smiled. Martel smiled back and Mithos giggled.

"Well then. Welcome to our group. I'm Vayla. I'd introduce you to Noishe, but he isn't here right now...and this is Yuan."

She turned towards the blue haired half-elf who was staring, dumbstruck, at Martel. Vayla waved a hand in front of his face.

"Uh... Yuuuan... Symphonia to Yuan."

Suddenly he mumbled.

"She's cute..."

Martel blushed as Kratos began to chuckle.

"She's really cute..."

Kratos looked at his rather bemused companion and said.

"At least he stopped asking questions..."

---------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Done! #Scratches head#... It's no good... I've still got the writing bug pestering me... Oh well, it means you'll likely get another chapter tomorrow or the day after. I hope you like this, please R&R.**

**P.S: Did you recognise who's lines I gave to Yuan at the end? Heh heh.**


	7. On Their Way

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here is yet another chapter! - I hope this gets rid of the writing bug that's been nagging at me the past two days... O-o**

**Writing Bug: 'WITE'IT!' 'WITE'IT!' ( A.N: Think 'cricket!' 'cricket!'. And I don't own Squishy's Ghost, Dun Dun Dun!)**

**Alaia Skyhawk: '...' **

**Noishe: #Sweatdrops# O---Kay... Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue her. She does however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs so please don't steal them.**

**-**

**Chapter 7: On Their Way...**

**-**

Vayla stood there staring at the love struck half-elf, while across the room Martel was blushing... and not looking the least bit offended by the attention. In fact she looked quite pleased. She glanced shyly at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Yuan."

Kratos elbowed, Vayla.

**Love at first sight... huh. I wasn't expecting it, but I'm not complaining either. It looks like Yuan has something new to obsess over.**

Martel turned to look at Vayla.

"By the way, why were you yelling at him when we came in?"

Yuan snapped out of his daze and shifted uncomfortably as Vayla glared at him.

"I just got sick of his endless questions." Martel tilted her head in query. "We met Yuan about a month ago and started travelling together. We left the trail to take a more direct route but ended up on one side of a gorge..." Vayla hesitated.

"Yuan didn't react too well to the height and ended up behind a bush." They all looked at Kratos, who had just set Mithos down on one of the beds." Vayla and Noishe suggested playing a prank. Since I didn't want to spend two to three weeks going around it just because of Yuan...I agreed. So I grabbled Yuan, took him the edge and flew over. He screamed just like Vayla and Noishe were hoping... for about three seconds, after which he decided he liked flying. In fact he liked it so much he became obsessed with it, and has been badgering Vayla and me with endless flight related questions... for the entire month it has taken for us to reach Sinoa."

Martel winced in sympathy, and then frowned in confusion.

"You... flew... over the gorge?"

Kratos opened the collar of his shirt, revealing the crystal set in a gold mount, just below his throat.

"Vayla and I are cruxis crystal users, so of course, we have wings."

"Cruxis crystal users? You must be very good people for the Alurannai to have given you those. When did you get them?"

"Well we got them when we were twenty or so, which would make it nearly four hundred years ago."

Martel looked surprised.

"Four hundred...? So you're ..."

"I'm four hundred and fourteen and Vayla is four hundred and thirteen. Though her birthday is in three weeks."

"You don't act like you're that old. I mean by human standards, you two are ancient."

Kratos smiled wryly. He had stepped in front of Yuan to hide the boy's puzzled expression from Martel. He didn't understand why Kratos wasn't telling her the truth. She was part of the group now... wasn't she?

"We learnt fairly early on that, when faced with living indefinitely, it's better to stay young at heart. It doesn't get quite so monotonous." He slung an arm round Yuan's shoulders and guided him to the door, relieving Martel of the parcel containing Yuan's new clothes along the way. "Come on, Yuan. Time to try these on; I want to make sure they fit."

Yuan spluttered a bit as Kratos forced him out the door and down the hall, while Vayla chucked to hide her tension.

"Men..." She looked at Martel. "Well then... why don't you open up those parcels and make sure your and Mithos' new clothes fit properly as well."

---------------------------------

In the men's bathroom...

"Why did you lie to her!"

Yuan gave Kratos an accusatory glare. Kratos sighed. Time to tell Yuan what he, Vayla and Noishe were really out here to do.

"Yuan, we've already told you that we're out here to try and stop the war... The thing is my grandfather only gave us his permission, on the condition that we do so by guiding 'someone with the will and determination to end this war'... we were expressly forbidden from telling those we guide that we are of the alurannai. You see... the alurannai agreed long ago that we would not interfere directly with the other nations. We can't go into other countries and say to the people, 'We want you to stop fighting each other.' We can however openly state we agree with and support someone else who says it... However, after the attack on Aluran, it was deemed too dangerous to show support openly. I mean, if the other nations knew the Inartu of Aluran were wandering abou..." Yuan's eyes widened in shock... Kratos cursed and slapped himself on the forehead. "... _Kratos, nu kaqu!_"

Yuan stuttered.

"Y-You are the Crown P-Prince of Alu-ran... N-No way!"

Kratos groaned.

"Yuan, under no circumstance are you to tell _anyone_ who I am. You hear me, _no one_... Not even Mithos and Martel." He fixed his gaze on Yuan, cold as ice. He stood there, glaring down at him, regal and commanding. Yuan stared back at him with hurt in his eyes... Kratos shifted as he glanced to the side looking guilty. "I'm sorry, Yuan, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I've been under a lot of stress lately. I would have told you eventually... As annoying as you've been I...I didn't like hiding it from you because... because there's something about you that tells me we could be best friends... I consider you to be a best friend, now..."

Yuan walked up to Kratos, a hint of tears in his eyes.

"You do? I... I've never had a best friend before." He grinned. "It's official then, we're best friends." Kratos looked at him, his eyes still conveying his apologies to Yuan. "I have a question though. How is it that you're the Inartu? I mean you're not even an adult yet."

Kratos pressed his lips together and looked at the floor, as tears welled up in his eyes and began streaming down his face.

"Remember I said that Aluran was attacked."

Yuan blinked.

"Attacked?"

Kratos nodded.

"Yes. Tethe'alla wanted the alurannai to side with them in the war, but we refused. When they came to attack us we abandoned the Forest Citadel of Alahnsyr, retreated to the Giant Tree's meadow and raised the shield for the first time since it was built. Anyway, with shield up, the King of Tethe'alla and his forces couldn't get to us. We decided to give him one more chance and so my father went among them to negotiate a peaceful retreat of their forces... We could have just ignored them, but... Well, when he reached the king, he tried to reason with him... but the King of Tethe'alla wouldn't listen..." Kratos began to shake. "He... he attacked my father!... Murdered him!" Kratos broke down. "I... was mind linked to him... I... I saw everything..."

Yuan wrapped his arms around his sobbing friend... Being there for him...Letting him know that he was not alone...

---------------------------------

It was the early hours of the morning, Martel and Mithos, deeply asleep...However, Vayla wasn't. She lay there staring at the ceiling. She knew she needed to talk to Kratos. He had been pale when he and Yuan had come back upstairs and gone into their room, and she wanted to know what had upset him. She reached out to their room and scanned it... Yuan was asleep... Kratos was not... Something was definitely bothering him.

**Kratos?**

She heard the sound of him shifting through the wooden wall. He replied in a weary tone.

**What do you want?**

**Something's bothering you, Kratos. What is it?**

She heard him sigh.

**Memories...**

**Memories?**

**Yes... of when my father died...**

**Oh...sorry... What reminded you?**

**When I was explaining things to Yuan, I accidentally let slip that I was the Inartu of Aluran... Once he got over the shock about that... he asked why I was the Inartu at such a young age... I told him...**

**You did...?**

**...yes**

**So have you told him you think of him as a best friend?**

**...You knew?**

**I could see it in the way you responded to him... You were relaxed around him from the moment you met... and after he got over his surprise at meeting us... so was he... Then as we travelled together those first few days before the 'prank', I watched as the two of you joked around as if you'd known each other for years... Later, during his bouts of flying obsessed questioning... you kept being patient with him, answering his questions long after _I_ would have throttled him... By that point it was obvious...**

**Heh... was it _really_ that obvious?**

**Yep... So, are you going to give him a receiver crystal? Since he knows about what we really are, and is now officially your third best friend, he may as well have one.**

**I'll give it to him in the morning, before we leave... Good night, Vayla... Thanks...**

**What are friends for?**

With that she heard him roll over, and sensed him slip into slumber. A moment later, she followed...

------------------------------------

It was just after dawn that they left the inn, and Sinoa, Yuan, Mithos and Martel all dressed in their new clothes. They were pretty much the same as their old garments, but were made of sturdier cloth. No more did they look like ragged wanderers.

That morning, after a brief discussion, they had decided they would continue travelling west. Stopping at any villages they passed, to speak to the people about Martel's hope for bringing peace. It was Kratos who had recommended going to villages. In these smaller communities, away from the biased opinions of the politicals, they would have a better chance of the people listening to them. Eventually those villagers who listened would spread that belief to their families and would speak of it to those they met. In this manner, the group hoped that Martel's words of tolerance and unity, would spread until the people would speak together to the leaders of the nations... and ask for peace.

As they walked through the dew soaked grass, Kratos pulled Yuan aside.

"Here, take this." Yuan held up the bracelet. It was a simple silver band about as wide as his finger. Into it an oval-shaped, pale yellow stone had been set, which Yuan squinted at. "It's a receiver crystal. It will allow you to hear Noishe, Vayla and me speaking telepathically. It means that if we need to talk to you without Mithos or Martel hearing, we can."

Yuan put the bracelet on.

"Will _I_ be able to speak telepathically to _you_?"

"Unfortunately, no. The only way we can hear you is if we're listening out for you. If you want us to start listening, catch our attention and do this." Kratos brought his right hand up and idly scratched the edge of his right ear, then brought his hand forward to tug once on the loose hair at the side of his face.

Yuan copied the first part of the signal, but couldn't do the second as all of his hair was tied back. He untied his hair and retied it, leaving a section of it loose to hang down the right-hand side of his face. The problem now was that it was too long and looked silly. He frowned at his uncooperative hair, pulled out his dagger, and cut the hair off at a level just below his cheekbone. He then copied the signal again.

"That right?"

Kratos stared at him blankly for a moment, startled that Yuan had just casually hacked off a chunk of his hair. Though, to be truthful, it suited him.

"Yes, that's right. You know, Yuan, that hairstyle suits you."

"That's good because I didn't think about what it would look like before I cut it off." Yuan scratched the back of his head.

"..."

It was then that they heard Mithos shout.

"Birdy!"

It seemed Noishe had finally decided to rejoin them. They watched as the protozoan swooped down to land in front of them. Martel took a step back as he turned to regard her and the boy in her arms. Vayla strolled over to him.

"Hi, Noishe. Did you have fun exploring the area."

Martel came forward.

"This is Noishe?

"Yeah. He's and aero form protozoan. Noishe, this is Martel and her little brother Mithos. They've joined up with us."

Noishe made a small bow to them.

**Pleased to meet you.**

Yuan jumped in surprise, while Vayla told Martel what Noishe had said. She then went on to tell them that some people could hear protozoans, though not many. She also revealed that Kratos and Yuan could hear him as well.

"Though Yuan only became able to hear him a few days ago," she lied smoothly, "so he hasn't gotten used to it yet." She looked at Yuan. **You jumped a mile when Noishe spoke. My explanation should stop any awkward questions.**

Yuan blinked for a few moments.

_Thanks... I think..._

**You're welcome.**

He jumped again, though this time Martel didn't notice. She and Mithos were making a fuss of Noishe, who was quite happy to be petted. Kratos cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I think it's time we got moving." He looked at a disappointed Mithos. "You can pet Noishe when we camp for the night."

Mithos cheered up.

"Okay!"

And so the six companions turned to the west, the rising sun at their backs, and were on their way...

----------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Finished! #looks around for the writing bug# Is it still here?**

**Writting Bug: '...'**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whew... it shut up. Well I hope you like it. Please R&R. I'll update in a few days.**

**Translation:**

... _Kratos, nu kaqu!_ - ...Kratos, you idiot!


	8. Birthday Girl

**Alaia Skyhawk: I know the Writing Bug isn't bothering me right now, but I just couldn't resist writing the next chapter straight away. I spent a hour or so last night, writing out a chapter list with the main events of the chapters set next to their titles for easy plot reference and when I looked at them set up like that, I just had to start chapter 8. So far I'm up to 31 chapters on the list Oo; and I could still easily get another 15 to 25 out of the storyline. Go figure, this is going to take a looong time to write... Anyway, I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs so please don't steal them.**

**Enjoy**

**A.N: **_/This means Yuan is speaking mentally./_

**-**

**Chapter 8: Birthday Girl.**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VAYLA!"

"AHHHHH!"

It was three week since the group had left Sinoa and they were now travelling through the forest north-east of the Hima Mountains. It was also Vayla's four hundred and fourteenth birthday, and she had just been on the receiving end of a rude awakening.

"For Origin's sake! Did you have to yell in my ear! Cruxis crystal users have very sensitive hearing, remember!"

Yuan, Martel looked at her apologetically as she stood up, while Mithos toddled over to her and looked up.

"Sowwy, Vaywa."

She smiled at Mithos and tweaked his nose.

"It's alright, Mithos. Just remember not to shout next time."

"Okay... Hug?" He stood there, arms held up, staring at her with a wide eyed, hopeful expression. "Pweease"

Vayla picked him up as he chortled happily and gave her a big hug. She then bounced him up and down as he continued to giggle in her ear, while Yuan came over and offered her a small package.

"This is for you, Vayla, and I'm sorry about the shouting. I keep forgetting how sharp your hearing is..."

Vayla, still holding Mithos, moved over to the campfire and sat on the fallen log next to it. She then set Mithos on the log next to her, took the offered package and opened it. In it was a collection of thin strips of wood, twisted and interwoven with bits of string and a long thorn to make a small broach, shaped like bird in flight.

"Oh...! Thank you, Yuan! It's wonderful!." She held it up to take a closer look. "It must have taken you days to make this."

Yuan scuffed his foot on the floor.

"Yeah, but I wanted to make it up to you... for bugging you all that time about flying."

She clipped the broach on the shoulder of her tunic, regarding it for a long moment.

"This more than makes up for it Yuan. Truth is, I forgave you before we had even left Sinoa." Yuan looked surprised. Vayla smiled at him. "Where I was brought up we believe a great deal in forgiving people. For me to keep holding a grudge against you just because you got over enthusiastic, would have been beyond petty, and it's something I would never do."

Another small package was given to her, this time by Martel. It contained a bracelet made out of coloured string, knotted together.

"Thank you, Martel. I really appreciate this. By the way, where's Kratos and Noishe?"

"Kratos said he wanted to stretch his wings, Noishe went with him. They left about an hour ago."

"Yeah, they did." Vayla turned to look at Yuan and saw him make the signal. She started listening for him and gave a slight nod. He continued. _/He told me there's a Sentinel near here, so he's sending a message back to his grandfather, the Narim. He said to tell you that he'll be back by noon./_

Vayla shrugged and turned back to Martel.

"He does that every so often. If it's like the last few times he should be back by noon... Well then, since it's still early, what's for breakfast?"

----------------------------------

Kratos walked up to the base of the Sentinel. It was close to sixty feet tall and about twelve feet in diameter at the base. Its silvery, spearhead shaped leaves casting dappled shadows on a large area of the forest. He looked over at Noishe, who had perched on a nearby rock.

"I'll be about half an hour."

Then he turned back to the Sentinel, placed his hand on its trunk and focused on his destination, the Hill Spire Sentinel. With soft flash of golden light, he disappeared... The voices of the Sentinels echoed around him and swept past like rushing wind. He felt no sensation of movement, yet he knew that he was travelling the immense distance to Aluran, which was on the other side of the world. The voices faded and he was at once aware of the sound of birdsong and whispering wind.

The Hill Spire Sentinel was named such because it stood on a low hill next to a shield spire, just outside the shield itself. It was the only Sentinel within the forests of Aluran and so it acted as the main way for travelling alurannai to make their way home. It also acted as the main relay point for the reports that were regularly being sent by jiisumura from all over Symphonia.

Kratos stepped back from the Sentinel and let out a ringing cry, followed by a complex sequence of incredibly high notes. To most people the first part would sound like a bird of prey, and be ignored. The second part would only be heard by the alurannai, protozoans and summon spirits, since it was pitched at a frequency beyond the hearing range of the elves, humans, etc. This call was a signal that would alert the nearest courier that there was someone with a message nearby, the second part was Kratos' personal identifier. Telling the courier that he personally was nearby.

A few moments later a figure ran up the hill and stopped in front of Kratos. It was a young woman, wearing the sash of a royal messenger.

"Inartu Kratos, it's good to see you're all right. I assume you have a message for the Narim."

Kratos removed a letter from inside his tunic. It was a summary of the journey so far, along with detailed descriptions of the three half-elves who had joined the group. With a particular emphasis on Martel.

"Here. This contains details on the progress of my journey." The courier took hold of the letter. "Now tell me. What has gone on recently in the war? I've been on the road for most of the time since I left, so I haven't heard much."

"Once the Tethe'allan forces retreated from Aluran back to their capital, their king immediately began to send out small companies of men to make forays into Sylvarant and Balacruft's territory. The result was the destruction of a number of settlements on both sides and war has since become a stale mate. Reports have come in that both sides are experimenting with mana weapons, though neither has succeeded in creating anything useful. They've also been working on improving their current mana powered transports and the rather basic shield technology they currently have. Though in truth the shields wouldn't stand up to much, a couple of hits at most. A novice magic user could cast a far better shield than what those things put out."

Kratos folded his arms and looked thoughtful.

"Is there anything else?" The woman shook her head. "Very well, then tell me, how have things been here?"

The woman went on to tell him that nothing was out of the ordinary. She then told him of some of the happenings around the meadow. It was a picture of life that showed Kratos that all was well within his homeland. If only it were such elsewhere.

A little while later, the courier said her farewells and passed through the shield to take the letter to the Narim. After watching her go, Kratos returned to the Hill Spire Sentinel and once again disappeared.

---------------------------------

"What would you like me to make for dinner, Vayla. It's your birthday so you get to choose."

Martel was cooking the meal, after she had sternly told a protesting Vayla that she was cooking and no one else. Vayla fidgeted as she sat on the log, itching to help. However one glance at the stubborn look on Martel's face convinced her that it was a waste of time to even try.

"#sigh# You can make whatever you like so long as it doesn't have tomatoes in it."

Martel looked at her enquiringly.

"What's wrong with tomatoes?"

Vayla shuddered.

"To me they taste horrible, that's all. I just don't like them." Martel giggled. "Hey, I'm not the only one who doesn't like tomatoes, Kratos can't stand them either."

"Huh? I never would have thought that...heh heh. Kratos not liking tomatoes..." She started adding wood to the fire. "Okay, Then. How about I make meat stew, with shortbread and cake for desert?"

"That sounds fine," Vayla looked sideways at Martel and grinned mischievously, "and I'm sure Yuan will appreciate you making his favourite." Martel blushed and tried to hide her face. "Come on, you can tell me. You like him, don't you?"

"W-Well, I..."

"Martel, it's obvious you've fallen for him. I could see it the day you joined us, and I know for a fact that he's mad about you."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Firstly, there's the way he just froze and started mumbling about you being cute, when you two first met. Second, there's the way he hesitates whenever he asks you something. Third, there's all the poetry he writes about you, but doesn't have the nerve to read to you. Fourth, ..."

Martel looked up.

"He writes poetry about me?"

"Yeah. Every so often he goes and hides somewhere a short distance from the camp and starts writing... You see he mumbles to himself as he writes and I don't think he's realised, that even at that distance, I can hear him."

"So what has he written?"

"Ohhh no, you're not going to get it out of me. He'll tell you when he's ready to... So, are you going to tell me what you like about him, Girl-to-girl."

Martel sat herself on the log next to Vayla, giving her a wry smile.

"Only if you tell me if there's anyone _you_ have _your_ eye on... I mean I've been wondering, since you've known each other so long, if there was anything between you and Kratos."

Vayla spluttered and burst out laughing.

"Kratos? No way! I'd never go out with him in a million years. Besides, I already have a fiancé."

"You're engaged?"

"Yep... His name's Rennan, he's a cruxis crystal user like me. We've known each other for nearly three centuries now."

Vayla stared dreamily into the distance.

"So what do you like about him?"

"Well...let's see, he's..."

------------------------------------

Kratos and Noishe returned to the camp to find the two girls huddled together, whispering to each other and giggling. Kratos shook his head, he didn't need his heightened senses to know what _that_ conversation was about.

"Nowish!"

Their return had caught the attention of Mithos, who was sat next to a rather uncomfortable looking Yuan. The little boy charged over and immediately began petting Noishe. Seeing that the protozoan was occupied, Kratos decided to rescue Yuan, who signalled to Kratos.

_/They just keep looking over here and giggling. I don't have a clue what they're saying and they just keep...giggling./_

**You don't want to know... Girls... **

_/Tell me about it. Hey, can we get out of here for a while? I'm not sure I can stand sitting here with them looking over at me like that... They're just so... weird.../_

**I concur...**

**------------------------------------**

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you go. About the tomatoes, I mentioned this in a previous chapter but here it is again. In this story there is a chemical in tomatoes that only the alurannai can taste, and it tastes horrible. So that's why they don't like them. I also mentioned that I learned about it in a chemistry lesson, I got mixed up, it was actually a biology lesson. Anyway that's all for now, I'll have the next on up soon. Please R&R.**


	9. New Voice

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hi, here's chapter 9. I'd like to thank 'The One and Only Smart Blond', 'Mr.Who2123', 'Jana- Yggdrasil' and 'Lady Nephenee Ranulf' for reviewing this. Thanks a lot guys.**

**I'd also like to say that I've joined Fanart Central under the name 'AlaiaSkyhawk16'. I've just submitted a line drawing (and a coloured version) of Kratos, the Alurannai and the Protozoans, Noishe and Tsahi. I'd really like to know what you think of them, since I drew them so that I could show YOU what I picture in my mind when I think of the characters. **

**Anyway, I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs so please don't steal them.**

**Enjoy.**

**-**

Chapter 9: New Voice.

-

They walked together in a tight group as they eased their way down the packed street. It had been two weeks since Vayla's birthday, and they had reached their first village, Berritte.

Berritte was on the plain to the north-east of the Hima Mountains. It was fairly small farming village, with a large market place. It acted as a centre of trade for the various small hamlets that were situated within the area around it, with some of them as far as 15 miles away. Because of this the large markets were only held once a month, with smaller weekly markets for those living nearer. It just so happened that the group had arrived in Berritte the day before the monthly large market. In some ways this was good; after all there would be more people to hear Martel speak. However, it was also bad, because they had found out on their arrival, that the inn was full.

As they left the inn, the innkeeper had kindly told them that there was a man and his wife, on the northern side of the village, who would rent out their spare rooms on the rare occasions that the inn was full. So now they inched their way towards the north of Berritte.

A shadow passed over them.

Unlike in Sinoa, Noishe had decided to come into town with them, and was fluttering from rooftop to rooftop to avoid the mass of people below as he followed his friends. Kratos and Vayla were sorely tempted to join him and carry Yuan, Mithos and Martel over the crowds. However it would draw too much attention to them, attention that they didn't want... yet. It was late in the day, and after five weeks on the road from Sinoa, they were looking forward to resting in a real bed.

The crowd began to thin out, they were close to the side street that the innkeeper had directed them to. With relief, they turned into Briar Lane.

Briar Lane consisted of five wood and stone built houses. Three on the left hand side of the street, two on the right. The house at the far end on the left was somewhat bigger than the others, and matched the description the innkeeper had given them.

The house had two storeys and was constructed in an L-shape. The lower was built of stone, the upper of wood with a shingle roof. Finally there was a wooden porch tucked between the two walls, and it was this that they approached.

Wearily, five of the companions climbed the steps to the front door. The sixth, landed on one of the porch railings. Kratos knocked on the door and was immediately aware of the sound of footsteps. The door opened partially and a middle aged woman looked out. The woman had cornflower blue eyes and rich brown hair tied back in a bun. She was dressed in a blue cotton blouse, a finely woven, brown woollen skirt, topped off with a white apron round her waist.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, we heard about you from the innkeeper. He said you rent out rooms when the inn is full."

The woman smiled.

"Oh, of course. Come in, come in." She opened the door fully and stepped back to let them in. "My name's Eliza Ranefernon and welcome to the Thorn Glade Farmhouse. The rooms are 100 gald per room, per night, with breakfast included. Lunch and dinner cost 25 gald each, per person. There are three beds in each room so you..." She started as Noishe stepped daintily through the door and stared at her curiously. "Oh my!"

Martel chucked, walked up to Noishe and began petting him as she looked back at Eliza.

"It's all right. I was a bit startled the first time I saw him. His name's Noishe and he's an aeros form protozoan."

Eliza relaxed.

"So he's a protozoan. Well that's alright then." She peered at Noishe. "I've never seen a protozoan before, but I've heard plenty about them. They're well known for associating only with those who are good of heart. I must say it's an honour to have him here." She looked back at Kratos. "Well, as I was saying, there are three beds in each room so you can easily share if you want to... So how many rooms will it be, for how long?"

Kratos rummaged in his ver and removed his gald pouch.

"We'll have two rooms, for two nights... and don't worry about Noishe," he tapped his ver and glanced at her, "I keep a wooden perch in here for him to use when we're staying at inns." Kratos handed her seven hundred gald. "We'll also have lunch and dinner tomorrow."

Eliza put the gald into a pocket in her apron and clasped her hands together.

"Very well then. I'll prepare the rooms. Could I interest you in supper? It's free of charge." The looks on their faces were answer enough. She smiled. "I'll let Allen know. Make yourselves comfortable." She gestured to the cluster of chairs around the fireplace. "I'll be back shortly."

With that she walked briskly through the door at the back of the room, Kratos and Vayla heard her tell her husband they had five guests and a protozoan for supper, and he was to move one of the chairs away from the table. She then came back through the door and headed up the stairs to get the rooms ready.

The group settled themselves in the chairs, Kratos bringing Noishe's perch out of his ver and setting it down next to his seat. Noishe hopped onto it and started preening his feathers.

**That, Eliza's nice. **He said as he groomed his wings. **She has a kind heart... and there's something about her... **He paused in his efforts, and tilted his head thoughtfully. **I don't know what it is... I've just got a feeling that... **He fluffed his feathers and shook his head. **Nah, I must be imagining things. Forget about it. **

Noishe resumed his preening as the rest of his companions slouched comfortably in their chairs and waited for supper.

-----------------------------------

A little while later a man with short, coarse black hair and a neatly trimmed beard, poked his head around the door at the back of the room. His deep green eyes that held a glint of humour.

"So you're our guests. I'm Allen by the way. Come on through, I'm just serving up supper."

They stepped through the door into the large farmhouse kitchen, Kratos carrying Noishe's perch, and were confronted by a large wooden table. It could easily have seated 20 people, eight down each side and one at each end. There were eight place settings set up at one end of the table, one of which didn't have a chair.

Kratos placed the perch in the empty space and Noishe got himself comfortable. He then noticed Martel's bemused expression as she considered the chair in front of her, and her little brother's height. He immediately went to her rescue, removing a few books and a blanket from his ver. He placed the books and the folded blanket on the seat. Martel thanking him with a smile as she set Mithos on the improvised high chair.

While this was going on, Allen had gone to the stove set in the corner of the room and brought over a platter of sliced bread and a cauldron of soup. He chatted to them as he filled their bowls and passed around the bread. He then sat in his chair.

"So what brings you to Berritte? We don't get many travellers through these parts."

Vayla looked up from her soup and answered.

"We're travelling around trying to stop the war." Allen raised his eyebrows in surprise. Vayla explained. "We're going to speak to the people, starting in the small towns and villages where the people haven't become prejudiced due the political propaganda that the nations' leaders have been sending out. We're trying to get them to look at the similarities between themselves and those of other nationalities and races. You see, if they can just look at how similar they are, it will help them realise that this war is pointless. It's a war based on differences, nothing else. We hope that after we've spoken to them, they'll spread what they've learned to others. Eventually, we hope that enough people will see this, and call for a peaceful end to this war."

"Well now, that sounds like it could work. After all, a ruler who ignores the will of the people is a ruler who isn't going to last long."

"I have to say, I agree." Eliza had been standing in the doorway; she moved across the room and sat herself at the end of the row, opposite her husband. "People do spend too much time griping about differences. Are you going to be making your speech at the market tomorrow? Everyone except Mithos nodded. He was too young to understand, and currently completely engrossed in his food, and the hidden potential of his spoon. Eliza continued. "We'll go with you. Allen and I are well respected in Berritte. Our support of your cause will help a great deal in getting the people of the town to listen... I must say, it's a wonder to see youngsters such as you, attempting such a noble feat." Yuan started coughing, due to the fact that he, in an attempt not to laugh, had almost inhaled his mouthful of soup. Eliza frowned. "What's so funny?"

Vayla covered her mouth to hide her smile, while Kratos explained to Eliza and Allen.

"Well, Vayla and I are not as young as we appear. We're both cruxis crystal users, and are both four hundred and fourteen years old."

Allen's spoon nearly dropped from his limp fingers before he caught himself. He started to chuckle.

"Cruxis crystal users, I'd never have guessed. Well that's another thing goin' for ya. Everyone knows that them crystals are only given to the trustworthy and honest. You show up at the market tomorrow with those wings of yours out and, by Origin, they'll pay attention." He waved his hand in Noishe's direction. "The reputation of his kind will help you as well."

Just then, Mithos discovered something about his spoon. He flicked it. Yuan spluttered as the spoonful of soup hit him square in the face. Mithos laughed.

"Yuan, funny!"

Everyone except Mithos and Yuan, burst out laughing. Eliza, handing Yuan a towel to dry his face, while she tried to hide her smile and smother her giggles.

-----------------------------------

The people stood aside to allow them to pass. Whispers ran through the crowd.

"Who are they?"

"Look, they have wings!"

"Cruxis crystal users... why are they here?"

"Look, it's a protozoan!"

"Hey, isn't that Allen and Eliza Ranefernon? What are they doing with them?"

Martel, carrying her brother, walked down the street to the market square. Her face solemn, chin held high. She was flanked by Kratos and Valya, who had their wings spread out behind them for all to see. Behind her walked Yuan, Allen and Eliza, while Noishe swooped and dived above them. As they reached the market square they headed for the dais where traditionally announcements were made.

The dais was built of stone and had two levels. A lower platform, wrapping around the upper tier with a set of stairs at the front.

Martel climbed the steps to the top of the dais, while Kratos and Vayla stepped onto the lower platform, either side of the stairs. As they turned to face the crowd, the sun glinted off the exposed crystals at their throats and shimmered along the edges of their wings, drawing gasps of awe from the observers. Yuan stood to the left of the foot of the stairs, while Allen and Eliza went to the right. Last of all, Noishe plummeted out of the sky and executed a perfect landing, just to the side of Martel.

Eliza stepped forward.

"My friends, my neighbours. These people have come before us today to speak of a very important matter. My husband and I have heard what they have to say, and we agree that it is to be considered. Now I ask you, please listen to what they have to say."

As she stepped back, the people in the crowd murmured among themselves, nodding. The village mayor walked forward and stopped a few yards from the dais.

"Mr and Mrs Ranefernon, you are well know in this village as honest, law abiding citizens. Very, well. We will listen to what they have to say." He indicated that they should begin.

Martel looked down at the crowd.

_What should I say? How should I tell it to them?_

She thought back to that morning.

(Flashback)

"I'm not sure I can do this Kratos. This is different from when I spoke at the open council in Sinoa. I'm not alone anymore, what if I fail you and the others?"

"It does not matter if you fail... All that will matter is that you've tried."

"But I don't know what I'll say... Tell me... what would you say?"

She looked at him. He seemed to be having trouble considering his answer.

"If I told you what to say, you would not be speaking your own words. Your presence would lack sincerity and they would not believe in what you say. Speak from your heart, Martel. Let them see the light of hope you carry. Convey it to them with the strength of your own spirit. You do not need the words of others... Speak from your heart..."

(End Flashback)

_Speak from my heart..._

As she looked into her brothers eyes, he gazed adoringly at her from his place in her arms. She tenderly stroked the side of his face, then looked up at the waiting audience. Speaking in a tone as clear as crystal.

"People of Berritte. I stand before you on this day to tell you of what I have seen. I have seen men and women turn on their neighbours. Mothers and fathers chasing away their children. Brothers and sisters fighting each other for a pointless cause... That cause is 'difference'. They look at the differences between themselves and others, be it nationality, race, or simply that of opinion. They see these differences and fear them... Then they begin to hate that fear, and direct it at the one who's differences they have seen... This war is just like that. The human nation of Tethe'alla is fighting those of Sylvarant and Balacruft simply because they are different. All the while those of the other six other races are caught in the middle, persecuted because they will not take part in this prejudiced act of violence... or were simply cast into the path of the fighting."

She stood up straight and held her shoulders back.

"I am a half-elf... and my brother and I were thrown out of the elven village where we was born and raised... because humans started a war... and the elves decided they wanted no one with human blood to dwell in their homes... We were driven away by our own elven mother, abandoned by our human father... But I do not hate them. They reacted out of fear of differences. The fear that my brother and I were not like them. I forgive them for that... for I do not look at people that way... When I look at a peson, I look at what is the same... People need to do that, look at what is the same. All people bleed if they are injured, all people feel pain when they are rejected... Humans, Elves, Half-elves, Dwarfs, Protozoans, Summon Spirits and Alurannai... All are victims in this war... victims of the weakness of peoples' hearts... that they cannot accept those that are different. I speak to you today to ask you this... Will you look at others and see that which is the same? Will you find the strength in your hearts to accept those that are different? Will you place your faith in the power of unity... and once again live in harmony... All races... together..."

----------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Man that speech took a while to write. I hope you liked it... _Really, I do._ Anyway, hope to update in a couple of days, so don't worry I won't keep you in the dark for long. Pleeease tell me what you thought of this. **


	10. Hope for Change

**Alaia Skyhawk: Woo hoo! Chapter 10! I have to say, I'm gotten through these last 10 chapters a lot faster than I thought I would. Anyway, here's the next chapter, two day's earlier than I'd planned. This is for Mr.Who2123, who has consistently thanked me for reviewing her stories, and who has consistently sent me her comments on mine. **

**Mr.Who2123, you asked me to update quickly, so here it is.**

**Enjoy**

**-**

**Chapter 10: Hope for Change.**

**-**

The crowd stood unmoving as the last of Martel's words faded into silence. The six companions tense with anticipation to know their reaction to Martel's speech... The silence continued as Martel looked out at the crowd. Apparently, calm... Inside, however, she was trembling.

_Did I do it? Will they listen? Will they really work to accept those that are different?_

Kratos looked across at Vayla.

**Now that... was a speech.**

She looked back.

**I've never heard anything like it before. From the moment she started, I felt like I just HAD to listen. I couldn't have ignored her even if I wanted to.**

Noishe came down the steps between them.

**She did what you told her to, Kratos. She spoke from her heart... and they could feel it too. I know they did, I can sense it.**

A woman stepped out of the crowd... and began slowly clapping. A man stepped forward, doing the same. More stepped forward and began clapping as well, increasing the tempo of the beat. All of a sudden the entire mass of people erupted into cheers of support.

Martel climbed down from the dais as the people swept forward. They gathered round her, many reaching out to touch her shoulders as they reacted in awe to such a forgiving person. One woman spoke.

"Milady, I think I speak for all of us when I say, that never have we met someone as kind hearted and sincere as you." The people around her nodded. "You were betrayed by your own parents because of prejudice, yet you've forgiven them for chasing you away. Even though you're so young that you must have suffered a great deal since then. You accept all those around you... You are truly an inspiration to us all, and you can be sure that the people of this village, and those around it, will remember your brave words for generations to come. To teach our children to look at others, and see what is the same."

The people cheered in agreement... as the companions' hearts soared...

-----------------------------

The next few hours were a blur of elation. The market had been brought to a stand still as people queued to speak with Martel. She sat on the edge of the dais, Noishe behind her and occasionally preening the loose strands of her hair, Kratos, Vayla and Yuan standing watch over her as the people came forward a few at a time. Martel, overwhelmed by the attention, had handed Mithos over to Vayla. As time passed, Mithos became restless and a woman in the crowd, seeing this, offered to show Vayla where the market nursery was. Away from the noise, and among other young children, Mithos quickly settled down and began to play, with Vayla staying nearby to keep an eye on him.

It was mid afternoon before the last of the people had come forward, and Martel was finally allowed to rest. Her face was flushed with her success as Allen and Eliza congratulated her.

"You've done well, lass. You've done more in this one day than others can say they've done in their lives. Well done, Eliza and I are proud to have had the chance to meet you and your friends."

Eliza stepped behind and placed her hands on Martel's shoulders.

"We are indeed. Come now, you must be tired. Let's get you back to the farmhouse."

Kratos came forward.

"We'll have to get Mithos and Vayla first."

"Of course, I'll show you the way to the nursery."

--------------------------------

The nursery was simply a fenced off play area watched by volunteers, where parents attending the market could leave their children while they shopped. The children ranged in age from Mithos' two years to about 7 years old and were a mixture of boys and girls.

When they arrived they couldn't help but smile at the sight of Mithos and the other children playing together. Martel entered the play area, went up to Mithos and crouched down next to him.

"Mithos, it's time to go back to the farmhouse." He looked at her with his wide eyes pleading for her to let him stay a bit longer. "Oh... alright." She looked over her shoulder at the others. "Do you mind if we let him play with them a bit longer. This is the first time he's had the chance to be with other children since we were chased out of Heimdall."

Kratos shrugged as the others and Vayla, who had just come over, shook their heads and smiled.

"We're fine with that. After all, it will be weeks before we reach the base of the Hima Mountains and the mining towns there. He won't have another chance like this until then."

"Thank you." She looked back at Mithos and saw that the other children were staring at her uncertainly. "My name is Martel. Would you like me tell you all a story?"

The children and Mithos broke out into smiles and rushed to sit in a semicircle around her.

"Yay! Tell us a story."

Martel sat down in front of the children as her companions and the Ranefernons looked on. She started to tell them the story.

"A long, long time ago, travelling on their home world, a comet called Derris Kharlan, the elves came to Symphonia. For a long time they had drifted through the heavens and now they wanted to begin again on a world which stayed close to the sun. You see, Derris Kharlan only comes close to this world and the sun, once every four hundred years, which meant that for most of the time they lived in darkness because they were so far from the sun. When they finally came to this world they brought something very special with them. Can anyone tell me what that was?"

A little girl with blond hair waved her hand around.

"I know, I know! The Giant Tree!"

Martel nodded happily.

"That's right. Now when they brought the tree to Symphonia, it was already a seedling. You see, the tree could only sprout from a seed as long as it was on the world where it formed. The seed also needed to be surrounded by a lot of mana, to protect its spirit as it germinated. Anyway, when the elves planted the Tree, mana swept out from it and across the world. When it did, the eight elements and the forces of Creation and Birth came into existence. It was then that the Greater Summon Spirits and the two spirits who rule them, Origin and Maxwell, were created by the Tree... Now those spirits watch over us and maintain the balance of the elements on our world. Now, who can tell me where the Spirit Temples are?"

The oldest of the children raised her hand. Martel indicated she should speak.

"The temples of Fire, Water, Wind and Light are in Sylvarant. Fire is in Triet dessert, Water is on Thoda Island, Wind is on the Eastern Isle and Light is in the mountains north-west of Sinoa. The other four are in Tethe'alla. Ice is in the ice caves south of Flanoir, Lightning is on an island north of Aluran, Earth is in the western canyons and Darkness is south of the Fooji Mountains."

"Very good. You all must have very good teachers..." She ruffled the hair of the children closest to her. Then sighed. "Well... That's all I have time for, and it's nearly time for dinner, so I'm sure your parents will be here for you soon."

As she got up to go they all mobbed her to give her a hug.

"Thank you for the story, Miss Martel."

She smiled gently down at them.

"It's alright, I was happy to." She picked Mithos up. "Say goodbye Mithos."

"Bye bye."

As the children waved goodbye, Martel rejoined her friends and then headed back to Thorn Glade Farmhouse, for a long awaited meal and a well deserved rest.

---------------------------------

The next morning...

"We hope we'll see you again. May the light of Aska shine fair upon your journey."

The six of them were at the southern exit of Berritte. Allen and Eliza had come to bid them farewell. It was just before dawn, Mithos sleeping in his sisters arms. They had decided to leave this early to avoid being delayed by the enthusiastic but well meant words of the villagers.

Eliza walked over to Martel.

"You take care of yourself, Martel Yggdrasil, you hear me. And take care of your friends."

"Goodbye, Eliza and don't worry, I will."

Allen looked at Kratos and Vayla.

"Those crystals of yours mean you'll be around for a very long time. Even if we don't see you again, we're going to make sure our descendants know of you. They'll help you if you should ever need it."

Kratos gave a small smile.

"Thank you, Allen. We're honoured by you kindness, and I'll promise you this, should I ever learn that someone of your family needs help, I will do all in my power to see that they get it."

It was then that they finally waved goodbye to the Ranefernons, and set off down the road. Knowing all the while that their success in Berritte, was proof...

...That there was hope for change.

---------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Mr.Who2123, I hope you liked this. I have to say, shivers went down my spine when I wrote the start. I believe I was looking forward to writing their reaction, as much as you've been looking forward to reading it. Well, I might just update tomorrow. I've got a lot of free time on my hands at the moment and nothing else to do since I've only managed to get a part-time job, as a cleaner, which is a real drag. But still, it's cash, and it helps tide me over till I finally succeed in getting a full time job. Which I hope to do soon. It'll probably be easier once I get my driver's licence. My instructor's giving me a mock test in three weeks, if I pass that I'll take my real test three weeks after that, yippee! Anyway I'm kinda blabbering on at the moment, so I'll shut up now.**

**Oh, and pleeeeeeease R&R. Thanks.**


	11. Interlude

**Alaia Skyhawk: Alright! I've reached 300 hits on 'Prequel' - (Does a happy dance) Thanks to all my reviewers who have given me the incentive to keep going. Well here's chapter 11. This calls for a celebration. Noishe, could you give me some fireworks please.**

**Noishe: Fine, fine. SPIRAL FLARE!**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whoa, watch your aim.**

**Noishe: (Mutters) Damn, I missed.**

**Alaia Skyhawk: What was that?**

**Noishe: Nothing. (Whistles innocently) Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue her. She does however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs so please don't steal them.**

**Enjoy**

**-**

Chapter 11: Interlude.

-

There was a slight chill in the air as the autumn sunshine glinted through the branches overhead. Fingers of light reaching down to the forest floor, against a backdrop of golds, reds and browns. In the clearing below, two blurs shot past each other. The first was an auburn and dark blue blur, the second, red, white and turquoise. They lunged at each other again, a spray of sparks erupting as they crossed paths with a clash of steel. As they landed on either side of the clearing, a circle of light formed round the second figure.

"THUNDER BLADE!"

"GUARDIAN!"

The spell was deflected by the green sphere of light that formed around the first figure. He stood up from his guard position and looked over his shoulder at his opponent with a smirk, as a spell circle formed around his own feet.

"STORM SPRAY!"

A thousand needles of water shot down from the air above their target. The young, turquoise haired man, spun his weapon above his head, creating a barrier of moving steel.

"Nice try, Kratos."

Yuan held his weapon out, and to the side in a position that would allow him to react instantly to an attack. It was a double ended sword, each blade starting a hand-span in width before narrowing slightly, then tapering outwards at the end making the tip look like an axe blade turned outwards. Yuan had named his weapon 'Stormsong', after his preference for lightning magic, and the way the blade seemed to sing through the air. It had been a sixteenth birthday present from Kratos, and was a sign of his friendship.

Kratos pivoted on one foot till his left side faced Yuan. He dropped into a fighting stance, his sword arm held up over, with his sword arching down past his face, level with his eyes.

"Come now, Yuan. Do you seriously think I'm throwing my best at you."

Yuan smirked.

"No... If you did, you'd cream me... I'd be a smear across the forest floor... A splatter on a nearby tree... A ..."

"You really need to work on your sarcasm, Yuan... So are we going to continue, or are you just going to stand there yakking?"

"Heh... What do you think?"

They launched themselves at each other once more.

----------------------------------

It was four years ago that they had their first success in Berritte. Since then the six companions had travelled all over Symphonia. They had concentrated, as planned, on the small villages and towns that were more isolated from the prejudiced views of those in the major cities. They had had many successes, a few failures, and a few which could be considered neither... but that was to be expected... They had recently decided that it was time to start the next phase of their journey. The mid sized towns that they had deemed off limits before, they would travel to now, so that Martel could tell them of her vision of hope and peace.

Martel, now seventeen, had grown into a beautiful young woman, Yuan becoming more besotted with her every passing day. He had ceased to hesitate when talking to her, and had recently begun reading his poetry to her as well. Martel blossomed under his attention, like a flower in the sun. So much so, that Kratos, Vayla and Noishe were left wondering when Yuan, who was now nineteen, would pluck up the courage to ask her _that_ question.

CLANG! CRASH!

As Kratos and Yuan continued their sparring match, Mithos sat watching on the sidelines with Noishe. Mithos, now six, had grown a great deal in the last four years. His hair was a bit longer than it used to be and he had lost the slightly chubby appearance of the very young. He was now a very bright little boy, who was all too apt to pick things up from just watching.

Mithos had been watching the fight with interest, particularly the spells his friends were using. Mithos could sense how they called together the mana for their spells and, like many young children do, tried to copy his elders. He waved his hand around in front of him as a faint spell circle formed around him, then stuttered and died. He frowned, irritated that it hadn't worked.

"Humph!"

Mithos, on the verge of a temper tantrum, closed his eyes and tried again. A pale blue spell circle formed, this time it didn't flicker. It grew brighter and brighter until...

"ICICLE!"

A patch of ice formed next to Mithos. Noishe, startled by this, launched himself into the air... only to be brought up short with a squawk. Mithos, flushed by his success at casting his first spell, giggled. He had accidentally frozen Noishe's tail feathers to the ground. He pointed at Noishe and shouted at the top of his voice.

"Kratos, Yuan! Look what I did!"

His two friends stopped their sparring, came over, and promptly burst out laughing at the sight of Noishe with his tail feathers stuck to the floor. Yuan wiped tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Nice one, Mithos. Was that your first spell?"

Mithos jumped up and down with happiness.

"Uh huh! Doesn't Noishe look funny?"

Noishe didn't think so... He grumbled to himself as he called forth some heat to melt Mithos' ice. He then shook out his wet feathers, splattering them with water. A round of protests erupted from his friends... He sniggered.

**You laugh at me... I laugh at you...**

-------------------------------

A short distance away, Vayla and Martel were sat by the campfire having another of their Girl-to-Girl conversations.

"So what did he write this time?"

"Huh? I though you knew already... what with you being able to hear him muttering to himself as he writes."

"Nuh uh, that doesn't work any more. He caught on to me a few weeks ago... when he heard me giggle as he wrote a particularly cheesy line... So what does it say?"

Martel sighed, dreamily.

"It says:

'My light, my hope you'll always be,

across the plains, through forests far,

from mountains down to glistening sea,

more beautiful than shining star.'

"That's sooo romantic. Have you told him you like it?"

"Well, I..."

"Martel... you've got to say something sooner or later. He's been giving you little gifts and flowers for four years, and all you've done is blush and say thank you."

"I'll tell him... eventually."

"Yeah, when the underworld freezes over..."

--------------------------------

"Is something bothering you, Yuan?"

Yuan was staring at the ground as they walked back to the camp. He looked up at Kratos.

"It-it's nothing. I was just thinking about something."

"Well try not to let it distract you too much. You've nearly walked into five trees, and you never noticed."

"Oh... I guess I need to pay attention to where I'm going..."

"..."

"Kratos, why are you looking at me like that?"

Kratos sighed.

"Why don't you just ask her. The worst she can do is say no."

---------------------------------

When they got back to the camp, Mithos ran over to his sister.

"Sis, sis! I cast my first spell!"

"Oh! That's wonderful, Mithos."

"Yeah, and I froze Noishe's tail to the floor."

Martel and Vayla giggled.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Then he melted the ice and got us all wet."

"He did, did he?"

"Yep... Can we have dinner now, I'm hungry?"

The girls smiled at each other in wry amusement at the sudden change of topic.

"Yes Mithos, we can have dinner now. What would you like?"

---------------------------------

_That's it. I'm going to do it now..._

They had just finished their meal of fried rice and seafood. Yuan looked over at Martel and got to his feet. He walked over to her.

"What is it, Yuan?" She stood up. "Is something wrong?"

"I uh." He scuffed his foot on the floor. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm? What is it..." She gasped.

Yuan took her hand and dropped to one knee. In his other hand he held out a ring.

"Will you... Will you marry me...?"

---------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes I know, it's another cliffhanger, but I couldn't resist. I'll put the next chapter up tonight. Please R&R.**


	12. A Question

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm REEEALLY happy right now. Mr.Who2123 had me do the disclaimer for her latest chapter and it soooo made my day. So I've decided that, since she's my favourite reviewer, I'll put another character into the group somehow. Mr.Who2123, just tell me what you want the new character to be called, what their personality will be like, what race they'll be, what gender, and what you'd like them to look like (Eye's, hair, clothes, weapons etc.) Let me know before I reach chapter 16 and I'll introduce them then since that's the best place to do it. This character will be YOURS, so what you say, goes with them. If you want any particular scenes between your character and one or more of the others, let me know and I'll write it and find a place to put it in the story.**

**Now for the disclaimer! Noishe if you would.**

**Noishe: Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue her. She does however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs so please don't steal them.**

**Enjoy**

**-**

Chapter 12: A Question.

-

Everyone gaped at Yuan, who was blushing beet red... In her surprise, Martel gasped.

"What?"

Yuan looked very worried. This was the kind of reaction he'd been fearing.

"I uh... Will you... m-marry... m-me?"

He didn't however get the answer he'd been fearing. Martel smiled ecstatically and threw herself into his arms.

"_Of course I will. I thought you'd never ask!_"

Yuan looked stunned, Mithos looked confused, Kratos and Vayla cheered, and Noishe said.

**It's about time! What took you so long?**

Yuan stuttered.

"Y-You will?"

Martel took the ring from his limp fingers and put it on. Then pulled him over to the log she'd been sitting on, sat him down next to her and snuggled against him, all traces of being shy around him gone. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the top of her head. Martel's only response was to sigh blissfully, as Yuan held her in his arms... and smiled.

--------------------------------------

The next morning the group set off with a new sense of unity. Their group had become even more tight-knit with the event of two of their number getting engaged to one another. As they walked down the trail, Martel was chatting to Vayla and admiring her ring. Yuan walked at the back of the group and was giving Mithos a piggyback.

"Yuan... Sis said that when you get married we'll be family."

Yuan grinned over his shoulder at him.

"That's right."

Mithos grinned back.

"Does that mean I can call you Big Brother?" Yuan blinked. "Can I? Pleeease?"

Yuan chuckled. He'd never felt so happy.

"Yes, Mithos, you can call me brother."

"Yay! Big Brother, you're the best!"

--------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to keep it separate from the next one. Chapter 13 is going to be a 'fluff' chapter. Just some interactions between members of the group, which does nothing to advance the storyline. I hope you liked this, please R&R.**

**P.S: Mr.Who2123, send me the details for your character in a PM (Private Message) as soon as you can.**


	13. A Soft Spot for Small Kids

**Alaia Skyhawk: Wow, three chapters in one day (though the second one was short) Anyway, here's chapter 13, the 'fluff' chapter. I'm afraid I just couldn't resist writing this, so here it is.**

**Noishe: Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue her. She does however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs so please don't steal them.**

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 13: A Soft Spot for Small Kids.

-

It was five days after Yuan's proposal to Martel, and the group had decided to spend the day the small waterfall they'd found a short distance from the path. Mithos had spent much of the last few days running around, shouting out to the world. "I've got a Big Brother! I've got a Big Brother!" And after five days of this it seemed he'd finally calmed down.

They had set up their camp at the edge of the glade, where they had a wonderful view of the water cascading into the rippling pool below. Kratos had taken this opportunity to secretly use the nearby Sentinel to send another message home, and now he sat on the rocks by the waterfall. The drifting mist, beading his hair and clothes with dew.

"Kratos."

Mithos came up and sat in Kratos' lap. He looked up at Kratos curiously.

"Yes, Mithos."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

Kratos regarded, Mithos.

"No, but I do have a grandfather"

Mithos tilted his head.

"Really?" He frowned." I don't know if I have a grandpa. What's yours like?"

Kratos shifted so that he could put an arm round Mithos.

"My grandfather is a cruxis crystal user like me and he's very old and very wise."

Mithos turned round and looked earnestly at Kratos.

"How old is he?"

"Let me see, he's... four thousand nine hundred and sixty one."

Mithos stared at him wide eyed.

"WWoww."

"Yes that is old, isn't it? Well my grandfather is a very kind and forgiving man, and he's also the leader of the group of people Vayla and I grew up with. She's only seven months younger than me, so we were raised together. I suppose in I way I do have a sister, because _she's _like a sister to me. Just like Yuan will be like a brother to you."

Mithos sat there for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah."

Mithos climbed out of Kratos' lap with a smile, waved, and then trotted off to look for Yuan.

"Bye, Kratos."

-----------------------------------

Yuan was sat under a tree working on a bracelet for Martel. He'd cut the thin strips of wood he was going to weave together and was just preparing the pale yellow string he was going to use when...

"Hi, Big Brother!"

He smiled at Mithos and gestured for him to sit next to sit down at his side.

"So what have you been doing?"

Mithos bounced up and down.

"I was talkin' to Kratos. He told me his grandpa has a cru-sis crystal too."

Yuan ruffled Mithos' hair, as he seemed to do a lot lately.

"It's pronounced 'Cru-xis', Mithos."

"Cru-xis?"

He put his arm round Mithos' shoulders.

"That's right. Did he tell you anything else about his grandfather?"

"Yep. He told me that his grandpa is... four thou-sand annnd... sixtwy one. He's really, really old."

Yuan gaped. He knew the alurannai lived a long time, but he didn't know it was that long. He remembered Kratos telling him once that his grandfather, the Narim, was only middle aged, and that the reason he was the Narim _at_ that age was because the previous Narim had died due to illness. That meant that the alurannai lifespan must be around ten thousand years... Ten times as long as he, a half-elf, could hope to live. He blinked.

"That's old."

"Uh huh... What you makin'?"

He caught Yuan by surprise.

"What?" Mithos pointed to the strips of wood. "Oh, that." He held the strips for Mithos to look at. "I'm making a bracelet for Martel. Would you like me to make one for you as well."

"Yeah! Can I help?"

"Sure, you're going to be my little brother aren't you? Now, watch. I'll show you how to make one."

-------------------------------------

Noishe was sat on a nice sunny rock, basking in warmth reflected up from the stone as he preened his feathers.

"Hi, Noishe! Look what Big Brother helped me make!"

Noishe watched as Mithos charged towards him waving a bracelet woven out of string and strips of wood. He gave a pleased chirp and a small chuckle. It was his way of telling Mithos he liked it, since Mithos couldn't hear him 'talk'.

"It's good isn't it. He's makin' one for Sis too. It's really pretty, with yellow string..."

Mithos tripped and fell over. After fluttering down from his rock, Noishe helped him up.

"Thank's, Noishe."

Mithos saw a few of the feathers that had fallen out while Noishe groomed himself. They had been stirred up when Noishe descended from the Rock.

"Ooo, feathers!"

Noishe snagged one out of the air with his beak. He then stuck it in Mithos' hair at a jaunty angle.

"Thanks, Noishe. I'm gonna go show Vayla."

As Noishe chuckled to himself, Mithos dashed back towards the camp, waving his bracelet, with the green feather in his hair.

--------------------------------------

"Hello, Mithos. Is that one of Noishe's feathers in your hair?"

"Yup, he gave me it and put it in my hair."

Vayla had been preparing dinner, while Martel washed the group's clothes in the pool below the waterfall. Already the lower branches of the surrounding trees were covered in drying laundry.

"What's that you have in your hand?"

Mithos practically shoved it into her face as he showed her it.

"It's a bracelet. Big Brother helped me make it."

Vayla examined the bracelet, with a smile.

"It's lovely. I'll have to ask him to make me one as well."

"I'll make you one."

Vayla couldn't resist the hopeful look in those eyes.

"Alright, you can make me one."

"Yay! I'll ask Big Brother to make the bits of wood for me, and I'll make it really pretty, with purple string. Just like your wings."

"Thank you, Mithos I'd like that."

--------------------------------------

That night as they went to bed, Vayla sported her new bracelet of wood with purple string, while Martel had hers with yellow string... Yuan was taking first watch.

He looked around at his companions and saw again, the green feather in Mithos' hair. He'd first seen it when the boy had came to him asking for wood strips to make a bracelet for Vayla. Now as he looked at the child he thought of all the things Mithos had done today with the various members of the group. He chucked.

_Who would have thought we all had such a soft spot for small kids?_

**--------------------------------------**

**Alaia Skyhawk: I enjoyed writing that. All those cute little Mithos moments. What can I say, _I_ have a soft spot for little kids. They just look at you with those big eyes and... (Slaps myself) Sorry about that. Anyway I hope you liked this. Please R&R.**


	14. Elven Encounter

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whoa I'm on a roll today... The Writing Bug is BACK!**

**Writing Bug: 'WITE'IT!' ... 'WITE'IT!'**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Muuuust wriiitttte.**

**Writing Bug: 'WITE'IT!' ... 'WITE!' (Translation: "YOU MUST OBEY ME... GO FORTH AND WRITE YOUR STORY!")**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yeeessss Masssterrrrr... (Mentally slaps myself) O---Kay, that was weird... Well here's chapter 14. The fourth chapter I've posted today O-o; ...Damn that Writing Bug ...Heck, I might do chapter 15 as well... O.O; ...I'll stop after that though, since I need to wait to see if Mr.Who2123 wants to do that character. Annnyway, Noishe could you do the disclaimer please.**

**Noishe: (Mutters under breath) I should be getting paid for this... (then out loud) Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue her. She does however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs so please don't steal them... There is, however, one thing she does need to own, and that is a can of Raid.**

**Writing Bug: 'WIIIIITE!" (Translation: Eeeep! Not that! Anything thing but that!)**

**Alaia Skyhawk: You know what, Noishe. That's a good idea...**

-

Chapter 14: Elven Encounter.

-

As the wind brushed past them it carried the first trace of winter cold, though it would still be a couple of months before the first snows fell, and they would be forced to begin looking for a place to dig in and wait out the worst of the winter storms. But for now, they kept travelling. In the last two months they had visited the Tethe'allan towns of Fanrah and Tosku, which were on the Altarniam continent. Both visits had been a successful, raising their already high spirits, even higher.

They had just taken a Sea Skimmer south from Tosku, which was on the south coast of the Altarniam continent, to Tosei, which was a large fishing village on the northern coast of the Rymett'riron continent. The Sea Skimmer was a mana powered vehicle that skimmed across the ocean's surface on hydrofoils, hence its name. It was a common form of transport that could be found anywhere in the world, having become widespread after its invention more than one hundred and fifty years previously.

The Skimmer sat lower in the water, its hydrofoils sinking below the surface as it slowed and pulled up next to the dock. They had visited Tosei five years ago and had been well received. Here once again, they were immediately escorted to the inn by an honour guard made up of the local fishermen. At the inn itself they were given use of the two best rooms free of charge, though the group insisted on paying for their meals.

They then spent the evening telling stories of their travels to the innkeeper, his family and the other guests at the inn. By noon the next day everyone in the village had heard the stories, passed on by word of mouth from those who were lucky enough to hear it first hand. Thus, when they wandered through the town to the market the next afternoon, they were beset by well wishers and those congratulating Yuan and Martel on their engagement. In the end they needed to buy very little from the market. The people of the village had donated a large amount of supplies, enough so that Vayla's ver was filled to half its capacity, which was saying something considering it could have held the Sea Skimmer, which was large enough to carry sixty people. They also donated a fair amount of gald. Martel had tried to refuse it, saying that they needed it more than she and her friends did, but the people had insisted and Martel had eventually given in.

Two days after they arrived they left Tosei, to the sound of the people wishing them good luck and a fair journey.

--------------------------------------

A few days later...

As they travelled west across the northern plains, they were cold, wet and seriously considering stopping and setting up camp, even though it was only mid morning. Shortly after they had set off at dawn, the skies had opened, soaking them to the skin.

Noishe had it the worst... Too wet to fly, he had been forced to hop along like a sparrow to keep up.

**Can we stop? My talons hurt.**

A bedraggled Kratos looked back at his equally bedraggled companion.

"I'm sorry, Noishe. We'd stop here if we could, but there's nowhere to set the tents up without them sinking into the mud. Unless we find some reasonably high ground we'll have to keep going."

And so they continued to trudge through the driving rain.

It was mid afternoon before they saw the cluster of trees. They stood on the top of a low hill, promising both firm ground for the tents and shelter from the rain. The six companions dashed up the hill and under the trees.

The hill and its trees lived up to their promise. It was only slightly damp, with enough fairly dry wood for a fire. You see, although Kratos kept a supply of fire wood in his ver, they never broached it if other wood was available.

In the space of a few minutes the tents were set up, they had changed into dry clothes, and had set their wet clothes to dry at one side of the roaring fire, Kratos had made. Now that they were finally drying out, they began to pay more attention to their surroundings. However they weren't quick enough to notice that a figure had been watching them since they arrived.

"Three half-elves, two cruxis crystal users and an aeros form protozoan... I've heard a great deal about your exploits of the last four and three quarter years."

The companions leapt to their feet and turned to find the source of the voice.

A figure stepped out from behind one of the trees and stood right-side on to the group... It was an elven man, the simple drop-shaped earring that dangled from his sharply pointed right ear, telling them that he was young, probably no more than fifty. He wore a simple pale grey robe with a loose dark grey hood, folded back, and a simple brown sash at his waist. Clipped onto the sash was a wing pack, which was probably where he kept his travelling supplies... He looked side long at them through his dark green hair, with eyes that were amber-green.

Yuan broke the silence first.

"Who are you?"

The elf turned to face them fully.

"I am Dareillfin, and I am of the village Wensrell."

"Why were you spying on us?"

Dareillfin smiled wryly.

"I wasn't spying on you... I was waiting for you, or rather...for him."

He glanced at Kratos, who looked surprised.

"Me?"

Dareillfin nodded, and gave a sparing glance to Kratos' friends.

"I bear a message for you from the elves. You are well known to us and have proven yourself to be a very fair and just man. Much like your late father... Khalin." He fixed his eyes on Kratos'. "Take heed to the three slow rivers of the south. They cannot be ignored. They both seek to forge the Life Spark to a more terrible purpose. Be ever watchful, so that the steady wind will be prepared should the storm unfold..."

In a blur of movement, Dareillfin slipped through the trees and vanished among the watery veils of the storm.

----------------------------------

The group was tense, silent... After Dareillfin's cryptic message to Kratos, and his sudden departure, they were left confused and unsure. Kratos had gone off on his own to the other end of the clump of trees. He had refused to discuss the message with any of them. Now he looked out through the branches at the darkening landscape, as he contemplated what he had been told.

_He knew who my father was, so the elves know who I really am_, _but that message... 'Take heed to the three slow rivers of the south'. South is the compass point for darkness... could he have meant hatred? Anger?... three slow rivers of hatred... the three kingdoms?.. I'm to watch out for Tethe'alla, Sylvarant and Balacruft?... 'They cannot be ignored' ... So they're planning something... 'They seek to forge the Life Spark'... mana? ... 'to a more terrible purpose' ... a weapon? ... 'Be ever watchful, so that steady wind' ...Kradeu Tosyphe... will be prepared should the storm unfold...'_

**---------------------------------**

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you go... and look what I got (Brandishes a can of Raid and grins evilly)**

**Writing Bug: ...! (Trembles)**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Don't worry I won't use it... yet. The next chapter is only short so I might put it up tonight, I might not. Anyway I hope you liked this. Please R&R to let me know.**

**By the way. Altarniam is an acronym of Altamiran, Tosei is an acronym of Toise and Rymett'riron is an acronym of Y'mir and Torent put together, as in the Y'mir and Torent forests that are on the southern continent of Tethe'alla.**


	15. Birthday Boy

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's ANOTHER ONE... Man... Five in one day... I clearly don't have a life... Well, since _IT's_ still here (Points to the Writing Bug) and I have _this_ (holds up a can of Raid) The Bug can do the disclaimer. (Threatens the Writing Bug with the Raid)**

**Writing Bug: (Looks at the can of Raid and trembles) 'WITE' 'WITE'IT' 'WITE!' (Translation: Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue her. She does however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs so please don't steal them... NOW GET ME AWAY FROM THIS PHSYCO!)**

-

Chapter 15: Birthday Boy.

-

There had been no more storms in the three weeks since the elf, Dareillfin, had given Kratos his mysterious and cryptic message. Since then Kratos had telepathically explained his interpretation of it to Vayla, Noishe and Yuan... but had said nothing of it to Mithos or Martel. Mithos was still too young to fully understand and so had no problem with not being told. Martel however had given Kratos the cold shoulder for close to a week before she finally accepted that the message was likely personal, and so it was no business of hers if he didn't want to talk about it... However, this is not the time to talk about the dark secrets of the war... Today, was a happy occasion...

"Happy seventh birthday, Mithos!"

Mithos sat on the floor with his family and friends around him. In front of him they had placed two packages. One was sort of rectangular, the other long and narrow.

"Well, Mithos are you going to open them. They're from all of us; we think you're old enough to have these now."

Mithos had a broad grim on his face as he tore into the paper of the first present.

"Oh, wow! A kendama! Thanks!" He ripped open the second. "It's a practice sword! Kratos, you're going to teach me to use a sword!"

Mithos had been plaguing Kratos for months about sword lessons, but Kratos had always replied. 'When you're old enough.' Kratos gave him a warm smile.

"Yes, Mithos. I think you're old enough now, but you won't get you're first lesson until tomorrow. Learning to use a sword is serious work, and today, is a day for you to play."

Mithos grabbed his presents, and jumped to his feet, beaming.

"Yeah! I'm goin' to go try them out!" He ran off to the clearing a short distance from the camp as the others chuckled at his enthusiasm. In the time since Mithos had cast his first spell, they had instilled in him the importance of practicing well away from the camp... and anything breakable.

----------------------------

Mithos spent most of that morning pracicing using his new kendama to focus his spells, and inevitably hit himself on numerous occasions with the ball. You see a kendama was a popular tool for magic users, and while the cross-shaped handle with its attached ball and string was originally intended as a toy for children, magic users had found that by focusing on the rhythm of using the kendama, they could increase the effectiveness of their spells. Over time, some had even weighted or modified the ball, making the kendama useful as a rudimentary weapon in close combat.

Eventually, Mithos got the hang of it and decided to try out his sword. After spending half an hour or so swinging it around, fighting mock battles with invisible enemies... he spotted Noishe... and conceived his first conscious prank.

Mithos dropped down into the long grass and snuck towards Noishe, who was of all things, admiring one of the little blue flowers that dotted the clearing. Noishe remained oblivious to Mithos' presence as the boy got right behind him... and stuck a ball of fire on the ground under his tail... Noishe continued to look at the flower, as Mithos beat a hasty retreat, until he caught the smell of singed feathers... and suddenly realised... his tail was on fire.

Noishe dashed, squawking, through the camp.

**My tail's on fire! My tail's on fire!**

He made it to nearby river and threw himself into the water... Martel, Vayla, Kratos and Yuan, being curious, had followed the smouldering protozoan and now stood on the riverbank watching him flap around in the water. They were so busy wondering what had happened, that they didn't notice Mithos was behind them...

In a flash Mithos poked all four of them with his practice sword. They were so startled by the unexpected attack from the rear... that they all fell in the river, creating a wave that completely swamped an already soaked Noishe.

As they floundered around in the shallow water, Mithos stood there on the bank, holding his kendama and sword, grinning with triumphant glee...

---------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hee hee, way to go Mithos! Well there it is... nowww, time to do something about IT! (Begins creeping around, rattling the can of Raid, and speaking in a sinister voice). Here Buggy, Buggy, Buggy...**

**Writing Bug: (Sneaks away while the author's back is turned, and flashes a victory sign)**

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Still looking) Come on. I know you're here somewhere...**


	16. Imminent Demise

**Alaia Skyhawk: Chapter 16! I have a feeling this chapter is going to be loooong. Mr.Who2123 I've read through the character profile you sent me and I'm ready to go. From now on I'll consider this story to be sort of a colab (Strictly speaking it isn't since I'll be doing all the writing, but the two new characters are yours... so in a way it is). Now for the new disclaimer.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except the two new ones (whose names I won't mention yet) which belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy.**

**A.N: A line of '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' marks the start and end of a flashback. Also at the end of chapter 14 I said those words were acronyms, I got the word mixed up, they're actually anagrams.**

**-**

Chapter 16: Imminent Demise.

-

A figure ran through the snow dusted forest, pursued by a squad of Tethe'allan soldiers.

"Get back here, traitor! You won't get away with betraying your king!"

Blue eyes, framed by blond hair, glanced back at the men... who would have once considered him a comrade.

_Call me what you will... but I refuse to serve a king who kills the innocent..._

-----------------------------

It had been a month since Mithos pulled off his first prank. Afterwards, once Vayla got over her annoyance at getting wet, she had congratulated him. Martel and Yuan had had to admit it was funny. Kratos laughed once, and then gave Mithos a short lecture on the proper use for a practice sword... Noishe, the group's main resident prankster, was less forgiving. Probably due to the fact it took three weeks for him to grow new tail feathers...

The first snows had fallen, and the group were on their way through the foothills of the Rymetteron Highlands, travelling to the village of Garthos, a place they had visited before, to wait out the worst of the winter.

The highlands were made up of rolling hills and sheltered valleys, all covered in dense pine forest. The countryside looked like a picture postcard, tree covered slopes dusted with a layer of fine snow.

As they walked along the floor of a valley, Kratos suddenly stopped, putting an arm out and making the rest of the group halt.

"Vayla, do you hear that?"

Vayla walked over.

"What is it?"

Kratos closed his eyes and tilted his head trying to catch the sound, frowning with concentration.

"It sounds... like a group of people in armour... moving fast... There are about thirty of them."

"Vayla closed her own eyes and listened as well.

"You're right... I can't tell where they are though." She opened her eyes, looking concerned. "The only large groups of people in Tethe'alla, who wear amour, are the county's soldiers. We've been causing their king a fair bit of trouble lately... they wouldn't hesitate to attack us."

Kratos turned to the others.

"We need to find out where they are if we want to avoid them. But it will be dangerous for us to leave the cover provided by the valley, and the chance of being seen while flying is too high..." He paused. "Noishe, I want you and Mithos to stay here. Keep him hidden. The rest of us will move on foot to higher ground and try to spot them without being seen. Once we've determined their location we'll come back for you... Martel, Yuan, Vayla, let's go."

-----------------------------

He ran through the trees, chest heaving with exertion, sweat trickling down his back making his armour increasingly uncomfortable.

_Why did I even keep it? I could run faster without it._

An arrow skimmed off one of his pauldrons.

_Oh...That's why._

He glanced sidelong at his companion. It was a white wolf, standing as high as his chest, with a feathery blue marking on his snout.

_Annule... I don't think you can save me this time. There's too many of them... Not like that time long ago..._

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' **

They had arrived in Heimdall shortly after summer solstice, back when the elves still welcomed humans to their settlements. The young, blond haired boy, having lost his mother at birth, had been raised by his merchant father in Altamira. They had come to Heimdall to trade with the elves, selling their existing goods and buying new ones to trade elsewhere. They were going to stay for a couple of months, so one of the elven mothers had introduced him to her son, Cailfren.

Cailfren was a quite yet fun loving boy and they quickly became friends, spending much of their time in the forest having mock sword fights with each other... that is... 'till they found Annule.

"What is it, Cailfren?"

"It's a Vale Wolf, Sanaro; they live here in the Torent forest. They're not like normal wolves though, they're really intelligent and from what we know of them, they're self aware. Some say that they could even be considered as being an Eighth Race."

"Really? ...But this one's hurt. We have to help it."

"I'm sorry, Sanaro, but it's dead. There's nothing we can do..." The boy put a hand on Sanaro's shoulder. "Come on, we'd better get back to the village. It's getting late."

Sanaro knelt down by the wolf and brushed a few stray leaves from its fur.

"I'll come back in a while; I'm going to build a cairn over it... If they're as special as you say, then it deserves that much."

Cailfren gave him a small, sad smile.

"Ok, I'll let your father know where you are."

The young elf trotted off down the path to the village, as Sanaro looked sadly at the wolf.

"Poor guy. You died here all alone." He ran his hand over the wolf's ear... Suddenly one of its paws twitched as he heard a faint whimper. "Huh?" He moved round to the wolf's head and peered at it. The wolf opened its eyes slightly and whimpered again. "You're alive! Oh! ... Where's that gel?" Sanaro dug through the pouches on his belt. He always carried an apple gel in case he got hurt in the woods. "Ah, here it is." Having found it he dropped it into his canteen, dissolving it to make it easier for the wolf to swallow. "Here, drink this..." He began pouring it, a little at a time, into his palm.

There he sat as the wolf weakly lapped at the healing liquid he held out for it. He stayed there until his father came looking for him... long after night fell.

-----------------------------

It took the Vale Wolf two weeks to recover, after which he and Sanaro became firm friends. Annule, as Sanaro had named him, followed him wherever he went. Never had Sanaro been happier... But it wasn't to last.

Sanaro, his father and Annule had gone into the Torent Forest. The child had wanted to show his father the waterfall he had found. What he didn't know was that there was a Gold Dragon nest nearby. In the attack that followed, the dragon killed Sanaro's father, while Sanaro, who was critically injured, was dragged back to the village by the one he himself had saved.

In the days that followed, the elves retrieved and buried the remains of Sanaro's father, while Sanaro himself lay delirious from fever and blood loss... Cailfren, pleaded to be allowed to give Sanaro some of his blood, to save him... During that time, Annule never left Sanaro's side... The elves, impressed by the loyalty the boy had inspired from the wolf, finally agreed to Cailfren's request.

It was many months before Sanaro, wracked with grief for his father, finally recovered. During that time, the elven blood he had received from Cailfren, gave him the ability to sense mana, and to cast first level spells. After staying with the elves for a further two years, he left to join the King's Knights of Tethe'alla.

**'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' **

He returned his gaze to the forest ahead.

_I thought that by joining them, I could protect the innocent the way I couldn't protect my father... But war is like that dragon, indiscriminate and deadly... I was foolish to believe that the king would ever leave the innocent alone..._

---------------------------

"Can you see them, Vayla?"

The four of them had ascended the side of the valley and were now perched in a series of trees, scanning the valley below. Snow had just started to fall, making an already difficult task even more so.

"Sorry, Kratos, the forest is too dense, and the wind's too loud for me to hear anything either. Martel?"

"I can't see anything; the snow is getting in the way. Yuan, what about you?"

"No, everything looks the same. I can't see anything moving at al... Wait! Over there!"

He pointed to an area where the trees thinned out a little. Running through it they could see a figure and what appeared to be a very large wolf. Behind them was a full squad of twenty-eight pursuing Tethe'allan soldiers.

Kratos squinted at them.

"They're heading north-east, along the valley."

Martel gasped.

"But that's where we came from! ...We left Mithos down there!"

----------------------------

"Noishe, I'm cold."

Noishe had wrapped his wings around Mithos in an attempt to shelter him from the falling snow. He wanted to tell him that it would be alright, but he couldn't... Never had he wished more that he could speak out loud.

They heard a cry, followed by a crash of metal and a wolf's howl. They looked out to see a fallen man, a wolf trying to help him up... It was then they saw the soldiers. On impulse, Mithos unhooked his kendama from his belt and charged up a spell.

"ICICLE!"

He directed the spell to form a sheet of ice, right under the approaching men. They fell with a crash a dozen times louder than the one the man had made.

--------------------------

_I don't know how much longer I can keep going. This is the third squad we're run from in the last two days. Even Annule is close to exhaustion._

To engrossed in his worry for his friend, Sanaro lost his footing and fell.

"Ahh..ugg!"

He felt a tug on his shirt sleeve. Annule was trying to get him up.

"ICICLE!"

He looked up to see a young boy holding a kendama. There was a sudden cry followed by a tremendous crash. Sanaro looked back to see a pile of cursing men... underneath then was a sheet of ice.

A small hand grabbed his and tugged.

"Come on, get up! We have to run."

He looked up into the boy's eyes, and lurched to his feet. A large bird flew over and began insistently pulling on the boy's coat.

_Is that a protozoan?_

The sounds behind him changed, the soldiers were working their way to the edge of the ice. Sanaro grabbed the boy and jumped onto Annule's back.

"Run, Annule, run! This boy has helped us, they will not spare him, his life depends on us now! Run, Annule, like you've never run before."

Annule called on his last remaining strength and raced through the trees.

---------------------------

"Hurry, we have to get there first."

Kratos and Vayla gasped, as they heard a child's voice cry 'ICICLE!' ...Followed by the sound of falling amour.

"Too late!"

---------------------------

Annule was tiring, and the soldiers were gaining once more. Sanaro looked up as the protozoan flying just above them sent another spell at their pursuers.

The men were getting frustrated. Their commander gave the order.

"Break out the Striker. I'm done chasing after that traitor. We've only got one shot, so make it count!"

They stopped dead in their tracks. A man carrying a long cylinder came to the front and loaded a large mana crystal into it. He took aim... and fired.

Noishe saw the ball of mana and threw himself at the wolf and his passengers, knocking them to the side... It was just enough.

Sanaro shielded his eyes as the ball of mana exploded next to them, throwing them through the air. He, Annule and the boy tumbled across the snow strewn forest floor. Sanaro looked around for the protozoan... and saw him. He had been thrown into the base of a tree, injuring his wings severely. Sanaro watched as the protozoan struggled to get up.

The soldiers caught up to them and their commander sneered.

"Well, well. They survived... but not for long."

----------------------------

They raced down the slope towards the explosion.

"Hang on we're almost there."

"That blast! ...Mithos!"

---------------------------

Sanaro watched in horror as the men came towards them, swords drawn. One of them stood over the boy, and held his blade up to strike. The child screamed.

"NOISHE, HELP ME!"

---------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well Mr.Who2123, I hope you like this. I'm out of time, so I can't put the next one up till tomorrow. Sorry about leaving you hanging. Please let me know what you think of my interpretation of what you sent me. And for the rest of you reading this, please R&R.**


	17. A Change of Rescue

**Alaia Skyhawk: I have to say, that Sanaro and Annule are COOL. I absolutely LOVED writing the last chapter. I was so eager to get started that I practically ran back from work... Ok I didn't actually RUN, but I walked a heck of a lot faster then I usually do (3/4 of a mile took me 15-20 min, it normally takes me 25 at a steady pace). I also have to say, I did the same thing today with this chapter. Chapter 17! (Does happy dance) To think that a few of days ago, I was surprised at how fast I had reached number 10. O.o; Well here we go... **

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**A.N: It starts from Sanaro's perspective (just so you don't get confused) and a line of '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' means the start and end of a flashback, just like in the previous chapter.**

-

Chapter 17: A Change of Rescue.

-

"NOISHE, HELP ME!"

Sanaro watched, helpless, as the soldier laughed.

"No one's gonna save you kid."

Angry screeches sliced through the air. The protozoan was dragging himself to his feet. The soldier started to lift his sword higher, ready it to cut the boy down. A voice cried from the nearby trees.

"MITHOS!"

Sanaro turned to see four people racing down the slope... one of them was the woman who had called out. Another piercing cry cut through the air, causing the small group to stop and stare in the direction of the protozoan in... shock?

He quickly looked back at the protozoan... just in time to see it disappear into a cloud of mist...

----------------------------------

The four of them reached the site of the explosion, Noishe's screeches of fury echoing through the trees, and saw a soldier standing over Mithos, about to kill him... as Noishe desperately struggled to his feet. Martel cried out.

"MITHOS!"

They skidded to a stop as Noishe let out another cry... A cry... laced with sudden surprise... They stared in shock as their friend vanished into mist...

----------------------------------

"NOISHE, HELP ME!"

**MITHOS!**

I watched in desperation as the soldier laughed at Mithos' plea for help. I struggled to get up, shrieking in rage, inching my way to my feet... It hurts...It hurts so much... but I have to save him... I have to!

The soldier lifted his sword up to strike.

**"MITHOS! NOOOOAHHHHH!"**

Mist has surrounded me... My vision has become clouded... My awareness of the world around me has disappeared... I see nothing but an endless fog... I sense... a presence...

_Little one, child of my spirit, your time of change has come..._

The mist is fading... I can sense my new self... I feel my new strength... Strength to run like the wind... on paws, light as air... He will not harm Mithos...

----------------------------------

The protozoan's eagle voice cry rang out... and turned into a growl...

Sanaro, Annule now beside him, stared in awe as the mist faded... revealing a large green and white wolf-like creature with large flared ears. The protozoan glared at the soldier next to Mithos, and bared its teeth in a silent snarl, as the man blanched... and turned to run...

----------------------------------

Yuan gaped at the scene below.

"What the?"

Kratos grinned in wicked anticipation.

"He's evolved into an Arshis... Those soldiers had better run... because he's seriously pissed off...

---------------------------------

The soldier took one look at me... and ran...

**Ohh no! You won't get away from me that easily...**

---------------------------------

The protozoan growled, hackles raised... and charged, moving so fast the soldier had no chance to escape. It skidded to a stop just behind him, turned its left shoulder towards him, and expelled a shockwave of mana that struck the man. He was flung nearly twenty feet through the air to land in a crumpled and bloody heap... Dead...The protozoan slowly turned and regarded the remaining soldiers, teeth once again bared in a snarl. Sanaro watched as the men stared in horror at their dead comrade, then at the protozoan... As one they broke and ran, only to be stopped by two of the small group, one with auburn hair, the other turquoise, who drew their weapons, and tore into the cluster of men...

---------------------------------

The men, in their panic, tried to scatter... but instead ended up getting in each other's way... The result was chaos...

As the battle raged, Kratos dodged as a Flame Lance spell, cast by Noishe, landed dangerously close to him. He called over to Vayla, who had almost reached the enemies' flank.

"Vayla, Noishe is getting a little indiscriminate with his aiming. If you would."

"Sure..." She stopped and assumed a casting stance. A white spell circle surrounded her. She raised her hand and swept it to the side. "ALLIED SANCTUARY!"

--------------------------------

I saw the white and silver halo of Allied Sanctuary settle over my friends, the blond haired stranger and the wolf. I had just nearly hit Kratos, but now I no longer had to worry about aiming around my companions.

**Time to use my favourite... **

I prepared to cast...

--------------------------------

Sanaro tried to get up and help, but fell when his knee, which had been injured, crumpled beneath his weight. He could not fight... He was forced to watch, as the battle progressed.

One of the soldiers, the commander, tried to block the swing of the tall auburn haired swordsman but didn't even slow him down. The force of the strike crushed the commander to the ground, revealing the sword wielder's face.

_It can't be... he looks like..._

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"So you came to ask me to leave your people alone?" His king turned to the right and looked up at the Royal Pennant. "Hmmmm." Suddenly the king lunged at the

man who stood peaceful and trusting before him. "This is my answer!"

The man...Inartu Khalin... was seized by the knights surrounding him. Sanaro watched in shock, as his king, plunged a dagger into Khalin's chest. As the Inartu gave a choked gasp, his eyes met Sanaro's for a moment, as if sensing the young man's horror... then looked down at the dagger...

Sanaro stood... frozen... as the knights released Khalin, and he slid to the floor, whispering his final words...

"I'm sorry I could not see you again, my aturu... Lord Krishka... it seems my time has come to join with you... I am ready..."

Sanaro watched as his fellow knights leapt back from the body of the Inartu, gasping as it dissolved into a stream of light... Then a Summon Spirit appeared overhead. Sanaro watched in astonishment, then awe as the Spirit absorbed the light... and he saw all those countless souls within it.

_So, many..._

The spirit looked at his king with cold eyes.

"I am the incarnation of the souls of the alurannai royal family. I was created not by the tree, but by their will, and through me they will live

on...long after those like you are forgotten."

The Summon Spirit disappeared in a flash of light... a screaming cry of anguish and torment cut through the air... and the forest around him dissolved into chaos...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

..._He looks like_... _Inartu Khalin... This is the group I've been looking for! ...I've found them... The new Inartu of Aluran... and the ones he guides..._

Sanaro looked over to the boy, who was now being held by the young woman who had called out.

_She called him Mithos... The elf told me that Kratos was guiding two half-elves, Mithos... and Martel... Those two look like siblings... Does that mean she's the one whose voice is spreading the words of acceptance and harmony?_

Sanaro once again turned back to the fight and regarded Inartu Kratos Aurion.

_I will do all I can to help them on their quest... But will _he_ accept me...?_

--------------------------------

Kratos stepped back from the fallen commander and looked round for another target. Instead he saw Noishe preparing a spell... and from the look in the protozoan's eyes... it was his favourite...

_Looks like this fight is over..._

-------------------------------

I called the mana to me... it's pent up force making the air around me shudder...

**Power of purest light... Power of deadly thunder... I call upon thee... Wreak your fury upon my enemies... Show to them their powerlessness...**

------------------------------

Sanaro saw the protozoan cast... and gasped in shock as a huge spell zone radiated out from centre of the battle, extending beyond Sanaro and the two siblings.

_Is that protozoan crazy! We'll all be killed!_

-----------------------------

Kratos and his companions stood calmly while the Tethe'allan soldiers scrambled to get out of the spell zone. He looked skyward... as there was a flash of light overhead...

-----------------------------

I unleashed the mana upon the battle field.

**INDIGNATION JUDGEMENT!**

-----------------------------

Sanaro sat frozen as Annule frantically tried to get him to move. A stream of pure light and lightening fell from the heavens...

-----------------------------

The companions stood, unmoving, as screaming death rained down towards them...

-----------------------------

I watched as the fools tried to run.

**No one tries to kill my friends and gets away with it!**

----------------------------

The light struck the ground, spraying outwards with devastating force.

Sanaro held on to Annule... as death swept towards them...

---------------------------

-

Silence...

-

The wind brushed his cheek...

-

cold on his skin...

-

He opened his eyes...

-

Sanaro, let go of Annule, and looked at the devastation around him. The area that had been within the spell zone was completely empty... No trees... nothing... except for Kratos and his companions.

"How?"

A dark haired girl walked over and stopped next to him.

"You're alive because I cast Allied Sanctuary. It's a support spell that, when cast on a group, will protect members of the group from their fellow members' attack spells. It also makes area based healing spells heal only those who are part of the group. It works by tuning spells to react in a certain way to those covered by the protection."

"You mean the spell that he cast," Sanaro pointed at Noishe, "Just ignored us?"

Vayla smiled in amusement.

"Actually it makes the mana flow around you, or didn't you notice the ground under you is untouched?"

Sanaro shifted to the side, uncovering a patch of snow dusted grass. He sat there, looking bemused, until Mithos and Martel came over.

Mithos knelt down next to him.

"Are you ok?"

Sanaro gave the boy a very small smile.

"Yes, thanks to you. If you hadn't slowed them down they would have caught me." He sighed and looked at the charred ground before him. "After that I would have been taken back to Meltokio... for execution..."

Martel took a step forward in surprise.

"Execution? What did you do?"

Sanaro continued to stare at the floor.

"I was a member of the King's Knights of Tethe'alla. I joined the order because I wanted to protect the innocent. But nearly five years ago, I was part of campaign led my king, to force a group of people to side with Tethe'alla in the war... They refused... Unable to get through the group's defences we could do nothing but sit there. The son of the group's leader came before the king to negotiate a peaceful retreat of our forces. There was no reason for us to remain; we had no way of forcing them to become our allies... It was then that I bore witness to my king, murdering that man. A man who had come, unarmed, to speak with him. After we returned to Meltokio, my loyalty began to falter... Then, a little over a year ago, he had gave out an order to capture half-elves. I learnt that a group of them had been brought in. The useful ones were to put to work as slaves... the others, who were not useful... were killed." The entire group were now standing around him. They gasped in shock. Sanaro continued. "I decided then and there, that I would no longer serve him. I left Meltokio in the middle of the night, leaving behind a letter for the king, explaining why. However, he was furious that one of his men had abandoned him and he immediately put out a warrant for my execution."

Kratos put a hand on his shoulder. Sanaro looked up, and Kratos saw his face.

"You!"

Sanaro lowered his eyes slightly.

"Yes, Kratos. Your father was the one whose murder I witnessed." Martel and Mithos looked horrified. They hadn't know that Kratos' father had been killed. Sanaro went on. "What I saw that day destroyed my faith in Tethe'alla's king. I stayed only because I thought that by doing so, I could try and bring him to see reason... But I was a fool to think he would leave the innocent alone... Then, a month after I Ieft, I met an elf. He told me of how you had set out to stop the war. He described you and your group to me, and told me he expected you to come to the Rymett'riron continent some time in the next two years... and so I came here to look for you... to all I could to help you end this pointless war and its slaughter of innocents." Sanaro looked away. "Will you accept me?"

Kratos took a deep breath. He recalled the look on Sanaro's face, that he had seen through his father, Khalin's, eyes. Sanaro had been shocked, horrified, at what his king had done... and now he had abandoned that king... so that he could help them end the war and discrimination.

"They who acknowledge their mistakes and attempt to correct them. Can be forgiven even if they fail, for at least they'll have tried."

Sanaro looked confused.

"Pardon?"

Kratos looked him in the eyes.

"You've acknowledged your mistake, and you are trying to atone for it... I forgive you for the part you played in those events five years ago... and welcome you and your companion," Kratos indicated Annule, "to this group... May the Spirits' blessings be on our journey..."

------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: So, do you like? I had LOADS of fun writing this with all the multiple perspectives on the fight. If you got confused, it cycled from where Sanaro and Annule were, to where Kratos was, to Noishe's personal view point and then went round and round in the same order. I have to say, I'll DEFINITELY use this style to write battles in the future, sure it's long winded to write, but it's so much fun as well. Anyway, the next chappie is a link/fluff chapter showing a little of the group's stay in Garthos. It's only short so I should have it up later on today.**

**One more thing, Allied Sanctuary is my answer as to why in the game, your attack spells don't hurt your party, and why area based healing spells don't heal your enemies.**


	18. Finding Friendship

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's chapter 18. I'm still on a high from all the fun I had doing the last chapter, so this chapter is so appropriate though I had to change it a bit so that it centred on Sanaro. Anyway, Noishe, get you're new furry butt over here and do the disclaimer.**

**Noishe: (Gives the author an evil look) If you don't stop ordering me around I'll cast...**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Light of mana, protect the souls who stand by me. Allied Sanctuary! (Casts it on myself and Noishe)**

**Noishe: Damn! Fine I'll do the disclaimer. Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue her. She does however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**-**

Chapter 18: Finding Friendship

-

The group had reached Garthos just two days ahead of the first winter storm. The small mountain village was a place they had wintered before, renting, despite the protests of the villagers that they didn't have to, a small house. It only had two bedrooms and a living room/kitchen, but it was enough.

Everyone except Kratos, Sanaro and Annule had gone out... and Kratos was going to take this opportunity to ask Sanaro some much needed questions.

"Tell me, Sanaro. How do you know I'm hiding who I really am from Mithos and Martel."

Sanaro looked at him.

"I'm guessing you figured out I knew from the way I phrased the part of my reasons that involved your father's death. Correct?"

"Explain... Now."

"I mentioned I met an elf who told me of your group. He was the one I learnt it from."

"And does this elf have a name?"

"His name was Dareillfin." Kratos stiffened. "You know him?"

"We've met... He gave me a cryptic message some months ago, warning me to keep my eye on the three Human Nations. That they were making mana weapons of increasing strength. The weapon those soldiers used on you two weeks ago must be one of the one he meant."

"That weapon's called a Striker. It's powered by a large mana crystal, however the crystals become unstable if they are kept too close together so patrols only carry one. One crystal equals one shot."

"Hmmm. There's nothing I can do at the moment except watch them, and keep guiding Martel. Thank you for telling me. It lets me rest a little easier knowing the source of your infor..."

The door banged open, and Mithos burst in.

"Hey, Kratos. Noishe started a snowball fight, do you want to join in?"

Kratos gave Sanaro a significant look.

"Why not?

He smiled at Mithos and followed him out, while Sanaro mulled over how Kratos had implied he needed to loosen up.

_The guy's only known me two weeks, and he tells me I need to loosen up._

He looked out the window at his new companions.

_Well, it does look like fun... He's right. Why not join in._

"Come on, Annule. Let's show them a _real_ snowball fight."

In the commotion that followed, Sanaro nailed every member of the group right in the face. Noishe was particularly displeased with getting snow up his nose, and resorted to magic. Dumping half a cart load worth of snow on Sanaro.

Sanaro hauled himself out of the snow and gave Kratos a look.

Kratos smiled at him with a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"I believe that using magic is cheating... Shall we teach him a lesson."

Sanaro looked back with a straight face showing no amusement, but there was a hint of laughter in his eyes.

"Why not?"

The two of them grabbed handfuls of snow and began pelting the protozoan. The rest of the gang joined in and soon Noishe was crying for mercy, under a hail of snowballs.

Sanaro looked at Kratos, who had just thrown a particularly large snowball.

_I joined hoping that I could get him to just trust me...nothing more..._

Kratos grinned over at him.

_But it seems... we could even be friends..._

-------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you go, that's all for today. I think this ties Sanaro into the group quite nicely. I know Mr.Who2123 specified that he's a little bit arrogant, but I think everyone should 'loosen up' once in a while. Anyway, I'll probably write the next one tomorrow. Thanks for reading, and thanks to 'Lloyd-forever' for all those reviews that came up one after another after another after... you get the idea. Anyway, THANKS.**


	19. Can I Keep It?

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm up to nearly 600 hits on this story! Woo hoo! (Happy dances round the room earning a weird look from the dog) I did say, and think, I was going to do this tomorrow, but it lasted for all of about ten minutes. So I'm going to do it now. This is another short one anyway. Dis-claim-er! Dis-claim-er!**

**Writing Bug: (Creeps in) 'WITE!' (Creeps out)**

**Noishe: (Sweatdrops) The Writing Bug strikes again. Well here's the disclaimer. Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue her. She does however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 19: Can I Keep It?

-

It was now early spring in the south-eastern forests of the Rymett'riron continent, and the group were on their way to the port south of the Toise Valley. During the last two months they had discovered something unexpected... Noishe could hear Annule speak, and while Sanaro had known that Vale Wolves were considered by some to be a candidate for an Eighth Race, he was astounded when he found out.

You see, while they were still in Garthos, they had arrived back at the rented house to see Noishe having an apparently one sided conversation. When the group asked who he was talking to both he and Annule had pointed to each other as Noishe said.

**Him**

When they got over their surprise they found out that Annule had a personality much like Sanaro's, but was far more inclined to silly moments of fun. The result was that Noishe had a new partner in the prank stakes.

Since then much of their time had been devoted to travelling or training. Specifically Mithos' sword skills and basic magic.

--------------------------

"No, Mithos you're not standing right. If you have your feet too close together, it will be easy for an opponent to knock you off balance."

"He's right Mithos."

"Sorry, Kratos. Sorry, Sanaro. I'll try not to forget."

Since Sanaro had joined the group, he and Kratos had decided that they would both teach Mithos. Their sword styles varied considerably and so it gave Mithos a broader education.

Sanaro ruffled Mithos' hair. While still very quiet and self-contained around the other members of the group, he was a little more casual when it came to small gestures.

"Why don't you go have some fun. I think that's enough for your lesson today."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go down to the lake. I want to have another go at fishing."

Kratos came over.

"Alright, just don't fall in this time." Kratos winced and rubbed his ear. "One lecture from your sister is enough for one day."

Mithos giggled.

"Okay. See ya!"

He then ran back to camp to get his fishing rod.

----------------------------

Noishe and Annule were sat side by side in a patch of sunlight, chatting.

**So, Annule. How did you meet Sanaro?**

Annule flicked his ears.

**Really? He saved your life?**

Annule yipped.

**Then you saved his?**

Annule nodded.

**Then what happened?**

Annule gave out a series of barks, yips and an occasional ear flick.

**Wow, all that. So, Sanaro can use basic magic. Funny he hasn't said anything to the others.**

Annule grumbled.

**Oh, so he was the only one of the Kings Knights who could use magic, and that made him distant and a bit proud when around other people.**

Annule nodded again.

**So he just needs to get over his pride a bit. Then he'll tell them.**

Annule twitched, then looked down the path to towards the lake.

**What's that? You think you saw a white fluffy ball walking towards the lake?**

Annule tilted his head and whined in confusion.

**I think you were seeing things... Come on. Let's go see if Vayla has finished dinner yet.**

----------------------------

Mithos was sat on a rock at the side of the lake and had been sat there for an hour... but hadn't caught a thing. He hadn't even had a bite.

"I guess I'm not very good a fishing"

"BARK!"

"Whoa!"

SPLASH!

Mithos pulled himself out of the water and groaned.

"Oh, no. I wet _again_. Sis is gonna kill me." He looked around for the source of the noise.

"BARK!"

He looked down. There, at his feet, was a white wolf cub, with a string of crystals round its neck. It wagged its tail and panted happily.

"Oh, it's a puppy!" Mithos picked up the 'puppy' and beamed. "Hey, boy. Do you want to come back to camp with me and get some supper?"

The 'puppy' gave a happy whimper and licked Mithos' chin.

"I guess that's a yes."

Mithos, still carrying the 'puppy', picked up his fishing rod and headed back to camp.

-----------------------------

Annule yipped as a wet Mithos arrived at the camp with his find.

**What's that, Annule? You were right? ...About what?** Noishe saw what Mithos was carrying. **Oh, it's the walking ball of fluff you were talking about.**

The 'walking ball of fluff' scrunched up its nose and stuck its tongue out at him, unseen by everyone except Annule, who blinked, and Noishe, who said. **Huh?**

Mithos charged up to his sister.

"Sis, Sis! Look what I found. " He showed her the 'puppy', who continued its happy whimpering and licking. Mithos looked at his sister hopefully. "Sis... Can I keep it?"

----------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: You want to know what's with the 'puppy'? You'll have to wait till the next one to find out... Hee hee.**


	20. He can? You can?

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's chapter 20. For those of you who want to know, you'll find out about the puppy this chapter. Well here's the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**A.N: Just as a reminder **_/this mean Yuan is speaking mentally./_

-

Chapter 20: He can...? You can...?

-

As the 'puppy' was fussed over by Mithos and Martel, Noishe and Annule sat on the sidelines, rather bemused.

**Did you see it pull that face at me? If _that's_ a puppy, then _I'm_ the king of Tethe'alla.**

Annule slicked his ears back.

**Yeah, I know. It's up to something... It's strange though... I feel like I've seen that fluff ball before, but I don't know where...**

The puppy looked furtively in their direction, and gave them what was definitely a smirk.

Annule grumbled.

**I know... The fluff ball's getting on my nerves too.**

-------------------------

Earlier...

"Hi, Yuan. Found any useful herbs yet?"

Vayla watched as Yuan's head popped up out of the expanse of foliage beneath the trees. A few strands of his hair had come loose from the leather cord he use to tie it back and now they hung around his head in messy disarray. He looked at her.

"I've found a few. They're over there." He pointed to a quite a large pile of herb bundles. "There are still some useful ones in here if you'd like to help."

Vayla regarded the pile, then looked at Yuan, seeing him disappear back beneath the leaves.

"You call that _a_ _few. _There's enough there to last us _weeks_."

Yuan popped up again.

"My mother was the chief Herbalist in Talavere. She always said 'in times of plenty, pick more herbs than you need, because you just might need them if you can't find any later.'"

Yuan looked into the distance for a moment, a hurt expression on his face as he remembered his mother. He then ducked back down among the plants as Vayla sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yuan. I didn't mean to remind you of your mother."

Yuan's spoke from beneath the plants.

"It's alright. Truth is, my mother tried to stop the village elder from making me leave Talavere. He would have thrown her out as well, but I told her I would be alright, and that she should stay. The only thing is..." he sighed, "I miss her."

Vayla moved in among the plants and knelt down next to him.

"I'll help you get those herbs, what am I looking for?"

"There's a patch of thyme just to your left, pick out a few of the stems here and there, evenly though the patch. The plant will grow back into gaps over the next few weeks. Don't pick from round the edges though, or you'll stunt its normal growth across the ground."

Vayla found the thyme and began picking.

"Ok... and Yuan... I hope you get to see her again someday."

"So do I ...Thanks, Vayla."

---------------------------

Martel was cooking dinner, occasionally looking over, with a smile, at Mithos, who was playing fetch with the puppy.

"Go on, boy! Go get it!"

Mithos threw a stick. The puppy took of after it with a playful bark and sped across the leaf strewn ground to grab the stick. The puppy then bounced back to Mithos, like a fluffy white bunny, and dropped the stick in front of him. It looked up, wagging it's tail, bouncing and occasionally turning on the spot in its eagerness for him to throw the stick again.

Mithos picked it up, as the puppy jumped up and down, then threw it.

---------------------------

Kratos, Sanaro, Yuan and Vayla made their way back to the camp. After Mithos' lesson had ended, Kratos and Sanaro had gone to see if Yuan wanted any help with his herb picking. They had arrived to find Yuan and Vayla tying the last of the herbs into bundles, and were immediately drafted into helping carry them back. When they arrived they saw Mithos playing with what appeared to be a wolf cub.

Kratos and Vayla stopped dead in their tracks and almost dropped their burdens in surprise. Kratos carefully handed the herbs he carried to Vayla and walked up to Mithos, but instead of speaking to him... Kratos talked directly to the puppy instead.

"Quit it with the 'cute puppy' routine, you don't fool me."

Mithos, Martel, Yuan and Sanaro, looked at Kratos as if he were crazy. The puppy sat and gave him a disgusted look.

"Sheesh, you're no fun." Mithos, Martel, Yuan and Sanaro stared... speechless... at the talking puppy. Noishe and Annule weren't surprised, not after the all the smirks that had been sent in their direction over the last hour. The 'puppy' tilted its head, favouring Kratos with a long look. "You just had to spoil it... I enjoy acting like a puppy, and besides... I like him." The 'puppy looked at Mithos. "He has a kind heart, so I want to stay with him."

It was Kratos' turn to be surprised.

"You mean?"

The puppy smirked.

"Well, duh! What do you think I mean?"

Yuan found his voice.

"Uh, Kratos... What's going on? And what is this... thing?"

The 'puppy', humphed.

"I resent that."

Kratos rolled his eyes skyward.

"Why, Spirits... Why do you have to make things even more complicated?" He sighed and looked at Yuan. "This 'puppy' is actually a lesser summon spirit... and it seems to have chosen Mithos as a partner."

The spirit gave a disgruntled snort.

"I have a name you know... It's Dalli."

Martel frowned at Kratos, confused.

"What do you mean by... partner?"

"It means that..." He looked down at the spirit. "Dalli... wants to make a pact with him... Which means he must be a summoner."

"What!" Martel gasped. "He can summon?"

Mithos looked bewildered.

"A summoner? I'm a summoner?"

Kratos smiled at him.

"Yes, Mithos, it would seem you are... and I suppose this is as good a time as any to tell you all, that Vayla and I are summoners as well."

Yuan spluttered.

"You can summon?"

Dalli chuckled.

"Yep, and that's why he knew what I was." Dalli gave Kratos another dirty look. "Spoil sport. Did you _have_ to tell them?"

Yuan walked up to Kratos.

"Why didn't you say you two were summoners."

Kratos gave him a patient look.

"Because it wasn't necessary... However, now it is... Mithos needs to be taught summoning arts, and Vayla and I would be considered the 'finders'."

"Finders?"

"If a summoner 'finds' someone with summoner abilities, it's their responsibility to see to it that they are taught."

Everyone sat staring at each other. It was Mithos who broke the silence.

"Great..._More_ lessons..."

--------------------------------

That evening...

Having got over the surprise that Dalli was a summon spirit, and the discovery that Mithos, Kratos and Vayla were summoners, most of the group were now asleep. The only ones awake were Vayla, who was the night watch, Yuan, who couldn't sleep, and Kratos, who wanted to talk to him.

**Yuan.**

_/yes, Kratos./_

**You probably want to know why I didn't tell you, even though we're best friends.**

_/You're right about that, Kratos./_

**Well, I'll explain it to you. You see, just as the alurannai have a close association with the protozoans, we also have a close connection to the summon spirits, in that all alurannai are summoners. Since the summon spirits, the protozoans and the alurannai were all created by the Giant Tree, the Tree also connected us all together in that way. Most alurannai never use their summoning abilities, though we all know how. The only family where members all have at least one pact, is my own. This is because, when a member of my family dies, their soul becomes a part of Krishka, the Summon Spirit of Life. This in turn gives all members of my family a default pact with him.**

_/You have a pact with Krishka/_

**Yes, and it's because of that pact that I didn't say anything. Back when we first met, summon spirits were still a bit of a touchy subject for me. I'd only just lost my father, and thinking about the spirits, and Krishka, reminded me of that. Vayla knew how I felt... so she didn't say anything either. Then, as our journey progressed and I got over my grief, there was never a reason for saying anything, since it would have only complicated things. **

_/I'm still a bit annoyed with you... but I forgive you for not telling me... I would have felt the same way if it were my father... But at least you've told me and the others now...Who would have though... Mithos as a summoner/._ He chuckled. /_I get the feeling that Dalli is going to keep his hands full for a long time./_

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Yuan jumped in surprise as Dalli sat down in front of them, the string of crystals round his neck glinting in the firelight. "I really do like Mithos, and I do want a pact with him... " The summon spirit looked over his shoulder, checking that Mithos and Martel were still asleep. "...but he's not the reason I came... Inartu Kratos, I have some important news for you... but first, I must tell you who I really am..."

---------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: The plot thickens... So who is Dalli really? Well you may find out later on today, if I can spare the time to write the next one. If not, then you'll find out tomorrow. Lastly I'd like to credit 'Rena Chan' with the idea of Kratos being a summoner. I saw it first in her story 'Angels of Cruxis' which I read months ago. Anyway I liked the idea a lot and it was a key point when I came up with the alurannai and this story. I hinted that there was a connection between the Aurion family and the summon spirits with Khalin's death in chapter 3. So for those who are thinking I just threw this in here, I didn't... I was planning it all along. Well I hope you like it, CC is welcome but please don't flame me. I'll update soon.**


	21. Revelation and Bad News

**Alaia Skyhawk: Time to find out who Dalli is... Noishe, the disclaimer please.**

**Noishe: Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue her. She does however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 21: Revelation and Bad News.

-

They looked down a Dalli in puzzlement. Kratos frowned.

"Who you really are?"

Dalli sighed.

"Yes, Kratos, who I really am. I'm surprised you didn't recognise me. Surely my appearance hasn't changed that drastically from the form I was in... when I last saw you five years ago."

Kratos looked at him, taking in the various aspects of Dalli's appearance, his eyes widened.

"White wolf with crystals around the neck... Dallinius?"

Dallinius tilted his head.

"Yes, Kratos, it is I. Just as I told you five years ago, the unity between the summon spirits, the protozoans and the alurannai was not enough to support my power. Two weeks ago I was forced to take on this lesser form. Now I have no more power than any other lesser summon spirit. Though if the races reunite, my power will return and my true form restored."

Yuan continued to look puzzled.

"Kratos, who _is_ Dallinius? I've never heard of a summon spirit by _that_ name before."

"Dallinius is the Summon Spirit on Unity. He is one of two spirits who are unknown to everyone except the races created by the Giant Tree. He is one of the five Sumara Lords, the leaders of the summon spirits."

"I though Origin was the ruler of the summon spirits."

"Actually, Krishka is. The people of the world were allowed to believe that Krishka was separate from the other spirits, and that Origin was their leader of the remainder. The truth is that Origin is the Fourth Sumara Lord. Krishka is the First... and the Second and Third and Fifth are Verius the Summon Spirit of Heart, Dallinius the Summon Spirit on Unity and Maxwell the Summon Spirit of Birth."

Dalli interrupted and glanced at Yuan.

"Though we would appreciate it if you kept quiet about that... We kept it secret for a reason." He turned his gaze back to Kratos. "Speaking of Verius, he's why I came."

Kratos looked concerned.

"What is it Dallinius, what's happened?"

Dallinius closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"Verius has faded; he is now nothing more than an echo on the mana currents of the world. Your work in getting the people to accept each other, bought him some time, but it wasn't enough." He looked at them with worry in his eyes. "This war is getting worse, Kratos, and I fear that words of peace will not be enough to end it."

Kratos looked stunned, and worried.

"His fading, and your reversion, means that our current method may indeed be futile... but what else can we do?"

Dalli turned and began to walk back over to Mithos.

"Nothing... for now..." He looked back. "There is one way I can help though."

Kratos got up.

"There is?"

"Yes, I can act as a messenger between you and your grandfather. It means you will learn of events occurring around Symphonia much sooner than you have been while using the Sentinels. It may help... It may not... but at least you will be better prepared... Oh, and Yuan... I heard Martel muttering to herself earlier. Something about you not giving her enough attention lately. I suggest you give her some, before she get_ too _annoyed with you."

Yuan looked surprised, as Dallinius, or Dalli, finished making his way to Mithos and curled up next to him. Yuan shook his head clearing the though away, climbed to his feet, and then turned to Kratos.

"Why would the war cause Verius and Dallinius' power to fade?"

Kratos looked at him, concern like a veil behind his eyes.

"Verius' power relies on the strength of the peoples' hearts. By fighting each other, instead of trying to understand each other, they are taking the easy way out and the strength of their hearts weakens, weakening Verius as well. Dallinius' power relies on the Races having faith, and trust in each other, but this war has been driving the Races apart. The only thing that has prevented Dallinius from ending up like Verius..."

"Is the unity between the summon spirits, the protozoans and the alurannai... Unity can be a powerful thing, when it lasts." Yuan sighed than patted Kratos arm. "Speaking of unity, I think I should take Dalli's advice and spend some time with Martel. I _have_ been a bit distant from her lately."

Kratos watched as Yuan sat down on his bedroll, took out a lump of wood, his carving knives, and started to make something for Martel.

------------------------------

The next morning...

Martel was on the lakeshore, the spring sunlight shining down on her as she read the small book on her lap. Suddenly something covered her eyes.

"Guess who."

"Yu-an! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He took his hands from over her eyes and put them on her shoulders. He then leaned over her shoulder so he could see the side of her face. He asked mischievously.

"Why not?" She turned her head to glare at him... and was cut short when he kissed her. She blushed, beet red as he pulled back, grinned at her and sat himself on the rock next to her. He then wrapped his arms around her. "It's been brought to my attention that I've been neglecting you lately, so now I'm going to make it up to you." He pulled a small cloth package out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?"

"It's a present... for you... Are you going to open it?"

Martel unfolded the cloth and exposed an oval wooden pendant. Carved on it were elven words, surrounded by spiralling patterns.

"'Yuan and Martel, together for all eternity.' Oh, Yuan, it's wonderful."

Yuan held her closer, as she snuggled in his arms.

"Not as wonderful as you."

-----------------------------

In the camp...

"Vayla, how do I make a pact with Dalli?"

Vayla looked up from the tunic she was darning and looked over at Mithos.

"With lesser summon spirits it's easy. Just make him a promise, if he accepts it, then you have a pact."

"A promise, that's it?"

Mithos looked down as Dalli pawed at his leg.

"Yep, that's all you have to do. Not like it is with the Greater Summon Spirits, who you have to fight first. Just make me a promise, but it has to be a good one. You can't expect me to accept something like you promise to eat your greens."

Mithos smiled.

"I know, I promise I'll always be your friend."

Dalli tilted his head.

"Yeah, I can live with that."

He touched his nose to Mithos' leg and a small crystal on a string appeared round the boy's neck. Mithos looked puzzled.

"Huh, what's this?"

Dalli wagged his tail as he looked up at his new partner.

"It contains a little of my mana and it's proof of your pact with me. It doesn't do anything else though." Dalli trotted off and came back with a stick, which he dropped at Mithos' feet. Mithos just stared. "Come on, I wanna play!"

Mithos blinked.

"You want to play fetch? But why, I know you're a summon spirit now."

Dalli gave him a weird look.

"Whoever said summon spirits aren't allowed to play fetch?"

"Oh... Ok."

Mithos picked up the stick as Dalli immediately went into his 'excited puppy wants you to throw the stick' routine. Mithos threw it.

"STICK! WOO HOO! Stick stick stick stick stick!"

----------------------------

A short distance away...

Two sets of eyes gazed at their unsuspecting prey. Sanaro, oblivious to the nearby watchers, walked through the trees without a care in the world. The watchers looked at each other, sniggered... then struck.

**ICICLE!**

"Howooo!"

In imitation of how Mithos had slowed the soldiers the day Sanaro joined the group, Noishe made a sheet of ice appeared under him. He wobbled for a moment, arms wind milling.

"Whoa!"

And was then knocked flat as 300 lbs of Vale Wolf landed on him, then jumped off. The two canine conspirators looked at cursing ex-knight.

**Score!**

They took off back to the camp as Sanaro yelled after them.

"COME BACK HERE YOU... YOU...!"

In the distance the arshis said to the wolf.

**You're right, he does need to lighten up.**

----------------------------

The group walked to the south through the forest. Yuan and Martel, side by side. Kratos and Vayla telling Mithos, who was carrying Dalli, about summoners. Sanaro, glaring at Noishe and Annule, who just stared back... and sniggered...

---------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there it is. Were you surprised? Just to let you know, when I refer to Dallinius as Dallinius (When he is speaking to only Kratos, Vayla, Yuan, Noishe and Annule), he will act like he did in chapter 3. If I refer to him as Dalli, he will act like the tart mouthed, furball he was in the last chapter. Just think of him having a serious side, and a playful, mischievous side that he switch between depending on who's around. Anyway that's all I can do today. I'm going to the christening of a friend's grandson. He's only a few weeks old and he looks so CUTE! Aww, I can't wait.**

**Anyway I'll update tomorrow. See ya!**


	22. Healing Heart

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm up to more than 700 hits on this story! I can't believe it, I checked the stats a couple of hours after I posted chp.21 and it already had 7 hits on it. So I'm in a really good mood at the moment... pity this chapter is a serious one... Oh well. On to the disclaimer! Dalli, it's your turn.**

**Dalli: Wow...you get hyper really quickly. You sure you haven't been eating sugar or something?**

**Alaia Skyhawk: Nah, I just had a couple of drinks at the christening party so I'm a little tipsy right now... So... Are you gonna do the disclaimer?**

**Dalli: (Sweatdrops) Yeah... Sure... Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue her. She does however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 22: Healing Heart.

-

It had been a year since the discovery that Mithos, Kratos and Vayla were summoners, and in that time Mithos had learnt a great deal. Now eight years old, he had long since mastered summoning Dalli, and was now approaching the level of skill that would allow him to attempt a pactmaking with a Greater Summon Spirit. Though as yet, he had expressed no interest in doing so. He was quite content with having only his single pact with Dalli, and over the past year the two had become inseparable. Also during this time Dalli, or rather Dallinius, had made more than a dozen trips back to Aluran with messages from Kratos and Vayla, though very little information came back about new developments in the war. It seemed that the stalemate between the Human Nations was still in place, which was good news for the nine companions, since it meant they still had time to try and stop the war with their message of tolerance and peace.

This spring day, nearly six and a half years after the war began, found them travelling through the Ossa Mountains. There was no established trail through the region since travellers normally sailed to the port town of Izalta, from the port of Tranda, on the coast east of the City of Triet and the Temple of Fire. The group had been forced to take this route, however. Due to the problems they had caused Tethe'alla, Sylvarant and Balacruft, they now had to be cautious about using Sea Skimmers. They had begun saving their funds to buy a small one of their own, but for the time being they were limited to land travel within the Nations of Sylvarant and Balacruft. It was for that reason, that they now attempted the treacherous climb through the mountains.

"How much further till we reach that plateau?"

Mithos was looking distinctly green as he glanced at the edge just two feet away from him. This trek had brought to the attention of the group, that Mithos had an extreme dislike for heights. Kratos, who was at the front of the line, looked back.

"It's at least another half a mile, and at the pace we're travelling, it could take us up to two hours to reach it."

Mithos groaned and looked even more queasy.

"That long?"

The group were inching their way along a rock ledge that was only a little over two feet wide. Below it was a fifteen foot drop followed by a scree slope extending downwards another one hundred feet. To make it worst, the narrow valley below was riddled with crevasses and fallen rocks. It was these that had caused them to take the ledge instead of the valley floor. Ahead of them the narrow path made it's way down to a plateau, which also connected to the valley, and in the distance, to the Ossa coastal region.

Vayla called back from her position behind Kratos.

"There's a lot of loose rock on the ledge ahead. Be careful as you cross it, we don't want to start a rockslide."

It was as they crossed this section... that tragedy struck. Yuan, who was at the back of the group, was carefully placing his feet in the gaps between the debris, when the cracks in the ledge, that had been hidden by the loose rocks... gave way. Yuan fell down the fifteen foot drop and was sent tumbling down the slope.

"YUAN!"

Martel threw herself after him, and cast Force Field around herself, allowing her to skid down the slope after Yuan.

"SIS!"

Sanaro grabbed Mithos.

"You can't follow her. This whole area is unstable. Right now there's a chance they won't set off a 'slide. If we follow them, then a 'slide would be a certainty."

Mithos writhed in Sanaro's grasp.

"But we have to do something."

"And we will." Everyone looked at Kratos. "Vayla and I will fly you, Dalli and Sanaro to the plateau while Noishe and Annule continue along the ledge. Then the two of us will go back and look for Yuan and Martel." Seeing the look on Mithos face, Kratos explained. "If there is one set of cracks in this ledge, there may be others. Vayla and I cannot leave you on it, it would be too dangerous. Noishe and Annule may be more heavy than any of us, but they move faster and on four legs. That means they'll put less stress on the path, making it unlikely that they'll set off any more collapses."

Mithos' lower lip trembled as he looked from Kratos, to the dust rising from the disturbed scree slope.

"Alright..."

He picked Dalli up and turned so that his back faced the open air. He had been carried several times and knew how to make it easier for Vayla, who was the one who usually carried him, to pick him up. Mithos lifted Dalli a little higher as Vayla wrapper her arms around him, just above his waist, and picked him up. As she flew off towards the plateau, Kratos did the same for Sanaro, and followed in her wake as Noishe and Annule continued along the path...

---------------------------

Yuan felt a moment of heart-stopping panic as he began to fall, but it was forgotten the moment he hit the slope. His world was reduced to a spinning mass of pain as his flesh was gouged by the loose rocks of the scree. He seemed to fall endlessly... This came to an agonising end, when he landed among the rocks at the bottom of the slope. He opened his eyes weakly, but all he could see was dust and the tops of the rocks around him. He had been lucky, he hadn't hit any of them... But luck would mean nothing if he wasn't found soon...

--------------------------

Martel reached the bottom of the slope. She began to frantically search for Yuan, but the clouds of dust meant she had no way spotting where he had come down the slope.

"YUAN!" Her call echoed with no answer. "I'll find you, Yuan. I _refuse_ to lose you!"

She regarded the darkened landscape beneath the dust cloud and called up a small globe of light. Her improvised lantern in hand, she began to move across the rock strewn ground at the base of the slope. Squeezing though tight gaps between rocks and climbing over others. As she searched frantically for her love...

-------------------------

"Do you see anything yet, Vayla?"

After leaving Mithos, Dalli and Sanaro at the plateau, the two of them had flown back to the site of Yuan's fall as fast as they could. Unfortunately, a wide swathe of the slope had been disturbed, giving them a much larger area to search. The two of them were now systematically quartering the area at the base of the slope... but with all the dust raised by the falling debris rising into the air, they weren't having much luck.

Vayla cursed.

"I'm sorry Kratos, there's too much dust. We'll have to fly lower."

Kratos frowned.

"Which will force us to slow down..." He sighed. "I guess we've no choice... with the noise of all that rubble shifting as it settles interfearing with our hearing them, we'll have to fly lower to be able to see them instead."

With that, they folded their wings and plunged deeper into the cloud of dust...

------------------------

Yuan lay there, his blood soaking the ground beneath him. He had lost all sense of time in this darkened place. Unable to see the sun, he had no way of knowing how long he had been there. The only sounds around him were the grinding of the scree slope settling, and his own choked breathing. As he waited in this timeless twilight, his vision began to darken at the edges. Realising he was close to death, he whispered.

"Martel, I'm sorry... I should have married you..."

------------------------

Martel continued her search among countless rocks. She had lost all track of time, and felt like it had been an eternity since that heart rending moment, when she saw him fall. Several times since she began searching, she had had to dodge as large amounts of rubble tumbled across her path as the slope above settled. She had yet to find any sign of Yuan, but she refused to give up.

"I'll find him... I _will_."

Suddenly a torrent of small rocks crashed into her lower legs, knocking her of her feet. Her light went out as she fell hard onto her side.

"Uugg!"

She sat up, coughing from the new cloud of dust around her, then pulled herself to her feet and clambered off the pile of loose rocks. It was then that she heard a faint, gasping cough, coming from a nearby cluster of boulders...

------------------------

"Vayla, look out!"

"Whoa!"

Vayla just managed to dodge the rock and came to a standstill. Kratos came over and hovered next to her. They had had more than a dozen close calls, despite flying slower. It seemed it would be impossible for them to maintain their flight with such poor visibility.

"It's no good Vayla, we'll have to continue on foot. With all this dust in the air, the chances of us flying into something and getting hurt, are too high."

"You're right, let's go."

The two of them dropped down to land on the rocks beneath them, then set off, leaping from rock to rock through the unnatural twilight beneath the dust.

------------------------

Yuan was woken from his dazed state by the sound of footsteps, slipping and sliding between the nearby rocks.

"Wh-o's th-ere?"

"Yuan?"

Yuan shifted, and gasped in pain as he tried to see who it was... Then he saw her.

"Mar-tel"

"Yuan!" She rushed over to him... and gasped in horror at his injuries. "Oh, Yuan..." She brushed a strand of blood matted hair back from his face. She began to check him over. His wounds were bad, and she realised he was dying, but she didn't have any gels with her. As the groups main healer, they were all in Vayla's ver. Martel looked down at Yuan as he tried to keep his eyes open. Unable to do anything else, she rested her head against the side of his face... and began to cry...

------------------------

Two figures bounded across the rocky landscape. Kratos and Vayla were still searching frantically through the rocks. After a fall like that, they knew Yuan would be critically injured. They didn't have much time. As their fruitless search continued, Kratos screamed in frustration.

"They _must_ be here somewhere!"

------------------------

Martel lifted her head, Yuan's breathing had begun to weaken. He didn't have much time left. Never in all her life had she felt so helpless. She specialised in light and support spells, both of which were useless to her now. They would not save Yuan. She sat there sobbing as her unconscious fiancé's breathing became even more laboured. Suddenly, she had a feeling deep inside of her... that there was something she _could_ do...

Martel sat up straight and gazed blankly into the distance. Without conscious thought she began to call the mana to her. It built up, further and further until she could hold no more... and released it... Green light flared, the dust around them glowing like a halo... Yuan stirred... and she knew no more...

------------------------

Kratos and Vayla sensed a disturbance in the mana currents, caused by a spell. They changed course and homed in on it. A few minutes later... they found them.

Yuan lay on a patch of blood soaked ground, Martel unconscious beside him. They checked him over and found a mass of neatly healed scars matching the rents in his clothing. Vayla examined Martel, then looked back at Kratos.

"She's passed out from over use of mana, and her energy levels are very low." She looked down at Yuan. "She must have healed him."

Kratos picked Yuan up and spread his wings.

"We can discus the implications later, but for now, we need to get back to the others as fast as possible."

Vayla nodded and picked Martel up. Then followed Kratos up out of the dust, and to the plateau...

------------------------

It was two days before Yuan woke up, while Martel, still suffering from mana exhaustion, remained asleep.

He slowly eased himself up into a sitting position and looked around to see Sanaro coming up to him with a bowl of soup.

"I see you're finally awake. I've been given strict orders to see you eat this, and I'm not going to answer anything until you do."

"Where's ..."

"Uh uh, I'm not saying anything until you eat."

Sanaro pushed the bowl at him and the moment Yuan smelt the contents he realised just how hungry he was. With no further protests, Yuan devoured the contents of the bowl. As soon as he finished he asked.

"Where's Martel?"

"Vayla's keeping an eye on her. It seems she used her first ever healing spell on you, but exhausted herself in the process. She'd been asleep ever since then, though Vayla says she should wake up any time now."

"How long?"

Sanaro took the empty bowl from Yuan.

"Two days. Come on, I'll take you over to where she's sleeping."

With that, Sanaro looped one of Yuan's arms over his shoulder and helped him to reach is fiancé's side.

------------------------

It was several hours before Martel finally woke. The rest of the group left the two of them to talk alone.

Later, as they had dinner round the campfire, Yuan and Martel rejoined them. Yuan put his arm around her shoulder, as the group turned to look at them.

"Martel and I would like to say something. We've decided to get married as soon as we reach the next town." Yuan looked around at the circle of his friends. "After what happened two days ago, we realised that anything can happen at any time. So we want to do it now... just in case... we never get another chance."

As fire light lit the scene, the couple's companions gathered around them, assuring them of all their support, and wishing them blessings on their coming union...

------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I spent ages scratching my head over how to write this one, so I hope you like it, and I think it's fairly obvious what the next chapter will be about. I intend to write it tomorrow after I get back from work. Hopefully it won't take me as long to write as this one did. Anyway, I look forward to hearing what you think of this and I also give my thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story so far. You've been a great help.**


	23. Kissing the Bride

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I meant to put this up yesterday, but after the review I received from Shadow of Undine, I added more detail to the last chapter and reposted it. The result is that this is being put up today instead.**

**Well, here's the disclaimer. **

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 23: Kissing the Bride.

-

The port town of Izalta, buzzed with gossip. It had taken all of two hours for the whole town to know that the Nine Companions, as they had become known, were in the town, and that two of them intended to marry whilst in Izalta. Upon hearing the news, the Town Mayor had immediately set off to the inn where the group were staying.

Inside the inn, the group, or rather, the two girls in the group, were discussing what they would do for the wedding.

"How about we..."

"Then we could..."

This had been going back and forth between Vayla and Martel for most of the morning, as the men in the group looked on with glazed eyes and confused expressions. Eventually the men folk could take it no longer, Kratos gave Yuan a sidelong glance and muttered.

"Do you think your fiancé would be terribly offended if we went for a walk... or something."

Yuan leaned over and whispered back.

"Even if she would be, I don't think I can sit here listening much longer. I'm nervous enough as it is without hearing her discuss all the little details."

Kratos gave him a wry smile, nodded, then got up and faced the girls.

"Martel, Vayla... the rest of us are..." There was a polite knock on the door. Kratos, since he was already standing, answered it. Behind the door was a man of medium stature, with short brown hair and a neatly trimmed moustache and beard. Kratos regarded him. "Can I help you?"

The man smiled.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Pedro, the Mayor of Izalta. I've received word that two of your group are going to marry while your group are staying in the town... So I came to offer to officiate the marriage ceremony. I'd also like to tell you that, due to how well known you are in this area, the women of the town are offering to make outfits for you and set up the wedding. Weddings in this town are by tradition, very quick to be set up." He chuckled. "The women have already sent half the men folk out to collect the tree boughs, flowers and trailing vines used to decorate the Wedding Arch, while they've stayed at home and gone on a cooking spree to prepare the wedding feast."

Martel stood up, followed by the rest of the group.

"They're really doing all that... for Yuan and me."

Mayor Pedro folded his hands together across his stomach and regarded her.

"So you're the bride, my I must say you are a pretty one. So where's the lucky man who's marrying you?" Sanaro nonchalantly looked off to the side and gave Yuan, who was in front of him, a shove forward. Yuan glared back at him, the mayor chucking at the exchange. "Well, now you two make quite the pair." He looked back at Martel. "If you'd like to, I can show you to the seamstress now... From the look on her face when I walked past her shop, she and her girls are itching to get started on those outfits."

Martel's eyes lit up as she gave the Mayor a beaming smile.

"We'd love to." She rushed over to Yuan and grabbed his arm. "Come on, Yuan." She pulled him out the door. As they disappeared down the hallway, Vayla looked at the rest of them and called up a ball of lightening.

"I know the look on your faces... get moving or... "She brandished the lightening, "I'll _make_ you move."

Kratos, wide-eyed, backed up a step, then looked at his fellows.

"We'd better do as she says... believe me when I say, don't mess with her when she's like this... She has a heck of an aim when it comes to hitting... sensitive... areas."

All the other men in the room, except Mithos, who looked baffled, and Dalli, who smirked, winced and looked at Vayla. At the sight of the wicked grin on her face, they decided that being surrounded by chattering seamstresses all afternoon, was by far better than the alternative.

----------------------------

That evening...

"Man, I'm glad that's over."

Yuan leaned against a shop wall, with a look of intense relief on his face. He was joined by Sanaro who looked equally relieved.

"You're not the only one. Who would have thought that women could talk so much about cloth and stitching and colours and trimmings and..."

The two men looked at each other and shuddered. Yuan then looked around to see if he could spot any of the other males in the group. The only ones he saw were Mithos and Dalli, who were being mothered over by the lady who ran the bakery, just down from the inn.

"Where's Kratos, Annule and Noishe?"

"Annule and Noishe took off to the stable behind the inn, where they wouldn't be disturbed by the girls. As for Kratos," Sanaro shrugged, "I don't know. He said he had something he wanted to sort out for the wedding... a gift or something."

"Oh, well." Yuan looked down the street to the tavern opposite the inn, then looked a Sanaro with a wry grin. "Do you want to get a drink? Make a toast to my final night as a single man?"

Sanaro raised and eyebrow and gave him a hint of a smile in return.

"Sure, and I'll even make sure you don't get drunk. It wouldn't do for you to have a hangover on your wedding day."

---------------------------

A short distance from the town...

Kratos looked back towards Izalta, making sure that the hill and the scattering of trees provided enough cover to hide what he was about to do. Satisfied with that, he then listened intently to the sounds in the area. Assured that no one was around to see, he took up his spell casting stance.

"Incarnation of the spirits of the past... Guardian of the hope and promise of new life..."

Wind swept around the clearing as he said the rest of the incantation, and was followed by a soft flash of light. A large shadow now stood before him, and looked down at him with its immense blue eyes.

"You wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, I'd like to ask a favour of you..."

---------------------------

A while later...

Kratos walked into the tavern. After spending the last hour looking for them, he had learned from a passer by that Yuan and Sanaro were here. He looked around the room and stopped, overcome with the sudden desire to just walk out and pretend he didn't know them.

Yuan and Sanaro, were roaring drunk. It seemed that the well wishing patrons had been buying rounds, and rather than risk offending them, the two of them must have accepted and drank far more than they had intended. Kratos knew this because Sanaro, being a former knight of Tethe'alla, would never have intentionally gotten himself into that state.

He groaned and went over to the legless pair. In the space of a few moments he knocked the singing Sanaro out, slung him over his shoulder and then tucked the incapacitated and giggling Yuan under his arm. Then, while ignoring the stares of the patrons, Kratos headed out the tavern door and round the back of the inn. He dropped his two companions on the ground outside the stable and considered the situation.

"Hmmm, well I guess I'll just have to sober them up." Kratos began to prepare two spells. The first was a healing spell, the second...

--------------------------

Now back in their room, Yuan and Sanaro glared at Kratos, with their teeth chattering and clothes dripping wet. After he had used the healing spell to clear the alcohol from their systems, Kratos used the second spell to dump icy water on them. The result was an explosion of cursing, so loud that Noishe and Annule had looked out of the stable to see what was going on. To add insult to injury, the two of them had promptly collapsed in a fit of canine laughter. Now, in response to the glaring he was receiving, Kratos said.

"If you think the icy water was bad, think what Martel and Vayla would have done," Kratos pointed at Yuan, "if they'd seen _you_ giggling like a schoolgirl," Kratos then pointed at Sanaro, "and _you_ singing while doing that rather... interesting, dance routine." Yuan and Sanaro turned beet red, as Kratos continued. "Don't worry though, I have no intention of telling them." Kratos looked at them with irony. "My main reason being that Martel would skin me for not making sure you didn't get into that kind if situation, and speaking of Martel. " Kratos fished something out of his pocket and handed it to Yuan. "Here, Vayla has the other one to give to her. Think of them as our wedding gift."

--------------------------

"Oh, Vayla, this is wonderful."

Martel looked down at the gold wedding ring in her hand. It was a simple band engraved with the initials 'M' and 'Y' and the elven words saying 'I swear my true love to Martel, forever.'

Vayla smiled over at her.

"Obviously that's Yuan's ring you have there. You'll exchange them during the ceremony. Anyway, Kratos and I had them made years ago, the first time we passed through Palmacosta."

Martel looked surprised.

"But that was before Yuan had even proposed to me."

Vayla chuckled.

"Martel, I think Kratos knew that Yuan would ask you... eventually... even before Yuan did."

Martel looked over at her sleeping brother and smiled.

"Yes, you're probably right." She sighed. "I still can't believe I'm getting married _tomorrow_. I thought it would be at least a week after we got here."

Vayla came over and sat next to her.

"I know, I did too... but I guess we underestimated our reputation and popularity." Seeing the anxious look on her friends face, she said. "Don't worry, you'll do fine, and when you look back in years to come, you'll remember tomorrow as being the best day of your life."

-----------------------------

The sun shone down on the crowd massed either side of the flower scattered aisle leading to the Wedding Arch, which was on a hill overlooking the sea. The Arch was a simple wooden frame, standing on a slightly raised platform, and was completely wreathed in leaves and flowers. Standing in the centre, just behind the arch, was the mayor, dressed in a smart black tunic over a white shirt and black trousers. Right beneath the Arch on the right hand side was Yuan, his best man Kratos, and Sanaro.

Yuan was wearing a deep green tunic with paler green embroidery around the hems and collar. Underneath it he wore a white shirt and black trousers. Kratos and Sanaro, also wearing white shirts and black trousers, were both wearing lighter green tunics, with no embroidery.

Yuan stood there, shifting from foot to foot in his nervousness. Kratos was about to reassure him when the small group of musicians as the side of the platform began playing Izalta's traditional wedding march. Yuan looked down the aisle... and froze.

Mithos, who was the page boy, and Dalli came down the aisle and stood just below Kratos and Sanaro. Behind them came Martel, walking slowly towards them, flanked on either side by Noishe and Annule. Her simple dress was white with deep green detailing and embroidery, and she had a wreath of flowers in her hair, matching the bouquet she carried. Behind her came Vayla, the maid of honour. Her dress was the same light green as the tunics worn by Kratos and Sanaro, and like Martel, she carried a bouquet of flowers and had a wreath of them in her hair.

As Martel reached the Arch, Noishe and Annule sat to either side. She stepped up and offered her hand to Yuan, who then guided her to her place beneath the Arch, while Vayla set herself opposite Kratos and Sanaro.

As Martel and Yuan turned to face the Mayor, he stood up straight and spoke.

"People of Izalta. We are gathered here today to witness the union of two extraordinary people." He indicated them with his hands. "Yuan Azlarsha and Martel Yggdrasil. Yuan, Martel, if you would like to exchange your vows."

They turned to face each other, Yuan spoke.

"Martel, the moment I met you, I knew I would love you more than anything. In a world where people were being driven into despair, you were my hope. I knew that even if fate made us part ways, the memory of you would sustain me though the darkest of times. So now I stand before you to declare my eternal love to you, and to vow that I, Yuan Azlarsha, will stay by you until the end of my days."

Yuan then put the ring Kratos had given him, onto Martel's ring finger. It was now her turn to speak.

"Yuan, the day I met you, I saw a young man with a kind heart, and though it took me a while to admit it to myself, I too, knew that I loved you from that moment. In you I saw the one I would always turn to, who would always be there to support and love me. So now I stand before you to declare my eternal love to you, and to vow that I, Martel Yggdrasil, will stay by you until the end of my days."

Martel placed the ring Vayla had given her, onto Yuan's ring finger. The mayor then spread his arms out to the sides.

"The vows have been exchanged. Speak now if you oppose this marriage, or forever hold your peace." No one spoke. "Then I am happy to declare Yuan and Martel Azlarsha, Husband and Wife." He looked at the Yuan. "You may kiss the bride."

As Yuan and Martel kissed, the crowd erupted into cheers, while the couple's companions clapped, or howled, their own approval. It was then, as the couple's kiss ended, that an unearthly song echoed through the air. Every one looked up and saw an awe inspiring sight. Vayla looked sidelong at Kratos.

**I'm assuming you issued the invitation.**

Kratos did nothing but smile back at her, before looking skyward once more.

Krishka was singing while dipping and gliding high above them. After a few moments the summon spirit stopped singing and descended to make a single pass over them. Then, as he ascended back into the sky, he spoke.

"Yuan and Martel, I give my blessings to you on your union. Long may you live together."

And with that Krishka chimed a final note, and disappeared into the distance.

Kratos tuned and looked at the joy on his friends' faces as they watched the Spirit depart, and he whispered.

"Thank you, Lord Krishka."

--------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: That took ages, but it was worth it. I hope you all liked this. I plan to put the next chapter up tomorrow.**


	24. We Meet Again

**Alaia Skyhawk: YAY! I HAVE OVER 1000 HITS ON THIS STORY! (Happy dances round the room earning yet another weird look from my dog) I'm in a really good mood now, this is another short one. Well, on to the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**A.N: I've enabled anonymous reviewing for my stories so if you're not a member of the site, but want to review any of them, now you can. However be warned, if I get one or two spams I'll ignore them, but if I get repeatedly spammed I'll disable it again. So you've been warned.**

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 24: We Meet Again.

-

On the plain to the south of the Fooji Mountains...

Two blond haired figures, one somewhat shorter than the other, came together in a clash of steel, the sun glinting off their weapons as they moved out from under the shadow of a nearby large rock. They jumped back and then darted at each other again, the smaller of the two stumbled a little as he blocked a strike aimed at head by his opponent, who smirked.

"Come on, Mithos. I know you can do better than that. I know you're a little weedy for an eleven year old, but that's no excuse for a block like that."

Mithos, who had regained his footing, glared at the man who was one of his teachers.

"I am _not_ weedy, Sanaro... Hyahh!"

Mithos launched himself at the ex-knight, actually forcing him back a step as he blocked then disengaged his sword, stepping lightly to the side.

"That's more like it, Mithos. Though make sure you don't loose your temper, or an opponent may take advantage of it."

Mithos made a side cut at him.

"I know, Sanaro. You've told me like a thousand times."

Sanaro blocked the strike and made a side cut of his own. Mithos rolled under it and tried to sweep Sanaro's feet out from under him. He jumped over the swing of Mithos foot and then stepped back, looking down at Mithos with an open smile.

Over the last three years, Sanaro had finally opened up around the members of group, though he remained closed when around strangers. He had also finally admitted to the group that he could use basic magic. The story of how it had come about had surprised the group, and prompted Martel to ask Sanaro how long ago it happened. He replied that it happened when he was eight, and so it was twenty three years ago. It also meant that he left the village when Martel was only a year old, meaning he hadn't had the chance to know or remember her.

Sanaro offered a hand to Mithos and helped him up.

"How about we take this up a notch? First level spells only, of course."

Mithos grinned back.

"Sure, if you think you can handle it."

In a one-on-one fight with only swords, Sanaro would win easily. However, add magic to the fight, and Mithos would give him a run for his money. The two of them regarded each other for a moment... then the sparing match recommenced.

-----------------------------

Back in the camp, the rest of the group were going through their annual review of their progress. They all sat around the campfire as Kratos read out the general record of their progress. So far, things looked rather good.

"In the last nine years we've visited every human and half-elven village in Symphonia, except the two new ones that we've heard are being built in Sylvarant, and I can say we've had a success rate of almost ninety-eight percent. In the time since we began visiting the towns, we've been to roughly thirty-five percent of them, with an eighty-four percent success rate. That in total means that we've succeeded in convincing nearly thirty-five percent of the Nations' population to oppose the war, and want a peaceful conclusion of it."

Everyone present smiled happily, while Yuan said.

"Well I don't think we can complain at that. I had no idea we'd done so well up 'till now."

Vayla looked over at him.

"That's because the places where we didn't succeed, tend to stick in the mind more that the ones where we did."

Martel leaned against her husband.

"You're right." She then tugged on Yuan's hair, playfully. "But it's good to know we're doing so well. It lets us know we're making a difference."

It was at this point that Mithos and Sanaro came back from their sparring session. They were both covered in assorted scuff marks, stains and a lot of general dirt. The two sat themselves down as Sanaro asked.

"So, how are we doing?"

Dalli looked up from his perch on Annule's head.

"We're doing well."

Annule nodded, nearly dislodging Dalli, Noishe nodded as well.

**Yeah, at the rate we're going, we may convince enough people to force the Nations leaders to call off the fighting within another eight to ten years.**

Kratos told those in the group who couldn't hear Noishe, what he had said. Sanaro smiled.

"That's good."

"Yes, it is."

Everyone started and turned to look. Sanaro spoke first.

"You!"

The elf gave him a wry smile.

"Yes, Sanaro... I see you and Annule managed to find them."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Sanaro knelt on the ground, exhausted, Annule standing beside him.

"What can I do, Annule? Where can I go? I want to protect the innocent, but..."

"You don't know how one man can make any real difference."

Sanaro looked up, as Annule growled, and saw an elf. He wore a simple pale grey robe with a loose dark grey hood, folded back, and a simple brown sash at his waist. Clipped onto the sash was a wing pack.

"Who are you?"

The elf tilted his head.

"I am Dareillfin, and _you_ are Sanaro Keru. Former King's Knight of Tethe'alla, now considered to be a traitor, on the run, with a warrant out for your execution."

Sanaro regarded him warily.

"Why are you here?"

"To give you what you need." Sanaro looked confused. "I have a path for you to follow if you wish. A way you can help to protect the innocent. You see, there is a group of six companions, travelling the world, spreading their message of tolerance and unity. They're doing particularly well and have already convinced a fair amount of the population of the Human Nations. In fact they're doing so well that some of the politicians are beginning to become concerned as to what effect it will have on the war effort."

Sanaro frowned.

"And what does this have to do with me?"

Dareillfin crossed his arms.

"Simple, you could join the group and help them... Now let me tell you more about them before you make your decision."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

As Sanaro continued to look at Dareillfin, Kratos got up and walked over to the elf.

"I'm guessing you're here to give us another cryptic message."

Dareillfin turned to him, his face becoming solemn.

"No, there won't be any word play this time. The message I gave you before was for you alone, though you were free to tell your companions what it meant if you wanted to. This message is for all of you. There are rumours circulating in Sylvarant, rumours of a possible new weapon. A weapon not like any seen before. What it is that Sylvarant is planning, I do not know. All I can say is that it could exact a terrible price from the people."

"Is there nothing else you can say?"

"I am sorry, Steady Wind, but I know of nothing more than what I have told you." He turned. "I must go. My previous message was sent with the Elder's blessing. This one however, he does not know of." He looked back at them over his shoulder. "I am breaking a great many rules by being here, and must return to the Rymett'riron continent as soon as possible." He began to walk away. "Farewell, may we meet again under better circumstances." And with that, Dareillfin headed off to the east.

The group watched him go, a sense of foreboding settling over them as they considered the implications of the elf's words...

-----------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well there it is. I'm back into the serious plot progressing chapters now, so the next few are going to be pretty dark. Well I'm going to be kinda busy for the next couple of days so I may get the next one up before Sunday, I may not. I hoped you liked this, and if you're a non site member and your want to review this, remember I've activated the anonymous reviewing.**


	25. Storm on the Horizon

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hi, I'm back and here's chapter 25. As I said in my comments at the end of the last chapter, I've been really busy the last couple of days but I've finally got some free time to write this. **

**Anyway here's the disclaimer. I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 25: Storm on the Horizon.

-

There was a scattering of clouds in the sky, creating a pattern of shadows on the ocean's surface. Between these shadows, light sparkled, as the gentle waves and ripples of the sea acted like an ever changing mirror. Across this sight trailed a line of white spray, at the head of which was a small sea skimmer.

Two years after Martel and Yuan's wedding, the group had finally saved up enough to but a sea skimmer. The versatile craft had given them the ability to once again travel freely between the Nations, no longer restricted by the injunctions set against them by the governments of Sylvarant, Balacruft and Tethe'alla. This day, nearly six months after their encounter with Dareillfin, found them travelling north from the Meltokio region, to the port city of Ralta, on Tethe'alla's northern continent.

"Hey, Sanaro. How much longer do you think it'll be 'till we reach Ralta?"

Sanaro, who was piloting the skimmer, looked back over his shoulder at Yuan.

"About an hour. The wind is coming from behind us so it hasn't taken us as long as last time we came this way to make the crossing."

"That's good to hear." Yuan looked round the small cabin. "Having the nine of us cooped up in this skimmer isn't the most comfortable thing in the world."

Dalli shifted a little in Mithos' arms.

"Sure isn't. I'm the smallest one here and even _I_ feel cramped."

All of them were crammed together in the skimmer's small cabin. Mithos, Martel, Yuan and Kratos were sat on the two small benches either side of the entrance hatch, while Dalli sat in Mithos' lap and Noishe and Annule took up all the floor space in the arrow shaped room. At the point of the arrow, which faced the front of the skimmer, was the pilot's chair and controls. It was there that Sanaro sat.

Martel looked round at her friends with worry in her eyes, as she leaned against her husband.

"I can't help but feel that something bad is going to happen. We've heard so many rumours since we saw Dareillfin..."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Two weeks after the meeting...

Clouds filled the sky as the nine companions encountered a caravan, travelling south down the road towards them. As the small mana powered cargo vehicles slowed to a stop, the Caravan Leader jumped out of the lead transport.

"Ho there. Can I interest you in anything?"

Vayla walked up to him.

"Do you have any gels? The last two towns we went though didn't have any, so we're a little short of them."

The trader nodded.

"Sure do. Speak to Burril, third transport down." Vayla headed down the caravan, while the trader turned to Kratos. "We managed to pick up a fair number of them in Meltokio, though we've had similar supply problems to you, so I'm afraid we'll have to charge a lot more than we usually do."

Kratos frowned.

"Supply problems?"

The trader grimaced.

"Aye, every town and village within five hundred miles of the capital has been stripped of medical supplies such as gels, and certain potions. The only place you can get them now is in the capital, and even then they cost twice what they usually do."

"Do you know what the government is doing with them?"

The trader shook his head.

"No, but rumour has it that the King is preparing his army for a major campaign."

"Hmm..."

Kratos looked off into the distance... a troubled look on his face...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

"I agree." Yuan put his arm around Martel's shoulder. "We've heard far too much for us _not_ to think something's going to happen."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Five weeks after the meeting...

The group had just reached the crossroad town of Miure. As they entered the town they split up, most of the group heading to the inn, while Yuan, Mithos and Dalli headed to the local market to get food supplies.

As the three of them entered the market square they found it to be oddly quiet. There were quite a few people buying and selling, but it was all done in muted voices, while other people huddled in small groups, sending darting glances around the area as they whispered to each other.

Yuan, Mithos and Dalli headed for the nearest food vendor, attracting guarded looks from the locals. They stopped at the stall and began purchasing what they needed, all the while aware of being watched. As they packed their purchases into Kratos' ver, which he had given to Yuan to put their supplies in, Yuan leaned over the counter a little and asked the owner in a hushed voice.

"Why is every one so tense?"

The stall owner looked around furtively, before answering.

"A division of soldiers passed through the town, heading west, this morning. They requisitioned a large amount of food from all the local merchants, leaving a lot of us with little left to sell. Some of us overheard them talking about some kind of action against Sylvarant and Balacruft, and that more soldiers would be heading along the road from here to the port city Wentrell, in a couple of weeks time. Most of the people here are considering leaving and heading south. Though most don't want to admit it... They're all afraid they'll be seen as deserters."

Yuan looked concerned.

"Why would they think that?"

The stall owner gave another furtive look around at the nearby area.

"The king has been calling up all the reserves in the towns and villages close to the capital, with rumours being that he'll begin calling them up from around this area soon. If the people head south and aren't here when the call is sent. They'll be declared traitors and have a warrant put out for their execution..."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Yuan continued.

"When I think about how the King of Tethe'alla could threaten his own people in such a way..."

Sanaro once again looked back at Yuan.

"I know... I too was once surprised that he could be so ruthless. Something clearly has him worried... So worried that he is causing unnecessary hardship to his own people."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Four months after the meeting...

All around them were untended fields and discarded tools, along with signs that a large force of men had travelled this way recently. The farming village of Kinufen was almost completely deserted. The only people who remained were the elderly, the women, and the all the children except the boys who were fifteen or older.

The group walked slowly through the village, bearing witness to a wave of closing shutters and mothers pulling their remaining children into the houses and out of sight. Wordlessly, the companions continued through, and out of, the village. Heading north past an expanse of rotting grain...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Vayla sighed, a despairing look on her face.

"When I think of those poor people... their village stripped of so many that there weren't enough left to tend the fields... If the king of Tethe'alla has done that to other farming settlements, his people are going to have a hard winter. The Meltokio region is Tethe'alla's main farming area, without those crops many of his people will starv..."

Vayla was cut off as a brilliant flash of light lit the horizon ahead of them.

Kratos stood and looked out the front window of the skimmer.

"What in the name of the Spirits was..."

A tremendous thundering boom split the air, causing everyone to clamp their hands over their ears... Moments later the skimmer was struck by an immense shockwave... the craft shuddering as Sanaro fought to keep it on course through the suddenly turbulent sea. Mithos, who had been thrown on top of Annule, looked around frantically for his partner.

"Dalli, where are you."

The little summon spirit hauled himself out of the narrow gap between Noishe and the entrance hatch.

"I'm here Mithos, are you alrigh..."

Yuan gasped.

"By Origin..."

They looked out at the sea ahead... and saw a thirty foot wall of water heading right for them.

"BRACE YOURSELVES!"

They scrambled to grab onto whatever fixed item they could as the tsunami approached them. Ready for impact, they waited silently.

They didn't have to wait long...

The tsunami struck the skimmer with terrible force and threw it into the air. For a few horrific moments the roar of the water surrounded them, as skimmer tumbled ceaselessly through the turmoil... Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the skimmer settled upright on its hull as the sound of churning water faded.

The nine companions, shaken, but miraculously not seriously injured, looked out of the skimmer's windows and to the north... Where a cloud of smoke was rising...

--------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well... there it is. This gave me shivers as I wrote it... So I hope you like it as much as I do. Thanks for reading, please R&R.**


	26. Setback

**Alaia Skyhawk: The hits on this story have passed 1200, with nearly thirty on the last chapter alone! Wow, a lot of people seem to be reading this... but I really wish more of them would review, since it would be nice to get comments from some other people besides my four regular reviewers, no insult intended guys... or should I say gals. Anyway, here's chapter 26 and it's going to be dark, and looooooong.**

**Now for the disclaimer. **

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 26: Setback.

-

As the smoke rose from the land to the north the companions, rendered silent by their sudden ordeal, simply stared. After a few moments Vayla and Martel moved onto the rear deck of the skimmer and set to work healing the groups' injuries, while Kratos and Yuan checked the skimmer for damage.

"So how bad is it?"

Yuan looked over at Kratos.

"There's some serious damage to the hydrofoils, though the engine and the hull, thankfully, are undamaged. If we take it slow we can make it to land, after that it'll take me a couple of weeks to fix it... The only other damage is a few scratches on the outer hull."

Kratos sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear." He stepped through the entrance hatch out to the rear deck. "Sanaro, we can get going. You'll have to keep it at the lowest cruising speed though; the hydrofoils are unusable right now. As for the rest of you, since we'll be travelling slowly you can stay out here if you want."

Kratos re-entered the cabin followed by Sanaro. A few moments later the skimmer turned and began slowly making its way towards the north.

As the hours crawled by the drifting pall of smoke created an unnatural twilight and finally, through the dim light, they saw the first signs land ahead of them... and gasped as one at the sight... The docks of Ralta, against a backdrop of smouldering and shattered buildings.

The group remained mute as the skimmer slowly approached what was left of the main pier, half of its length having collapsed and fallen into the sea. Only when they had disembarked and the skimmer had been put back into its wingpack, did someone speak. Martel, tears streaming down her face as she held Mithos close, whispered.

"This is horrible, what happened here?"

As Yuan moved to comfort her, Kratos glanced around, with a look of horror in his eyes.

"From what we experienced out at sea, I'd say some kind of bomb was dropped here... but I've never heard of a bomb capable of doing this..." He gestured at the ruins ahead of them and then turned to look at the group. "We'd better search for survivors. We should split up, with a healer in each group... Martel, Yuan, Mithos, Dalli, you check the east side of the city. Vayla, Sanaro, Annule, you check the west side. Noishe and I will check along the north south part of the city. We'll meet back here after sunset. Is everyone ok with that?" Everyone nodded. "Very well, I'll see you then."

Before they set off, Vayla shared out the medicines she carried between the three groups. Once that was done they stepped into what was left of the shattered city...

----------------------------------

The four of them walked down the remnants of a street. They had passed through this city a number of times during their travels and back then this had been a bustling street market, stalls lining the sides of a road packed with tradesmen and shoppers alike. Now... all around them was fallen rubble and crushed stalls, with their wares scattered across the ground to lie amongst the mass of bodies, all of this framed by the roofless warehouses on either side.

Martel, hand over her mouth in horror, held her brother close while Yuan walked alongside with Stormsong unsheathed and ready to protect them. He looked over at her.

"I know this is hard to see, Martel, but we need to keep going. As bad as it looks there must be survivors here somewhere." He walked closer and placed a hand on Mithos' shoulder. None of the group save Sanaro had seen anything like this before and Mithos, like his sister, weren't taking it too well. "Don't you worry either, Mithos; I know this is hurting you too. Think about why we're here and the people who need our help. Let that give you the courage to keep going."

Mithos looked up at him, distressed and with his eyes full of fear.

"I'll... try."

Yuan gave him a reassuring smile.

"That's all anyone can ask for, Mithos."

They continued down the street, checking all who they came across for signs of life. Body after body they passed as the number of dead they found continued to grow. Finally, after searching most of the inner city part of their area, they heard the muffled sound of a child crying. Martel stopped.

"Can you hear where it's coming from, Yuan?"

Yuan pointed.

"It sounds like it's coming from under that rubble."

They dashed over to the ruined building he had indicated, the sound of the crying getting louder the closer they got. There _was_ a child under the rubble. Immediately they began to carefully shift the fallen bricks and support beams, slowly making their way towards the source of the cry. After nearly an hour... and finding five bodies... they at last reached the child.

Yuan carefully lifted the little girl, about six years old, out of the hole. She had been lucky. She must have been right next to the house when the explosion happened. A piece of the wall above her had come down in one piece and wedged itself against the lower wall and the ground creating the small space which had sheltered her from the falling bricks. Yuan passed her to Martel, who began to try and reassure her.

"It's ok, you're safe now. What's your name?"

The girl sniffed as tears flowed down her cheeks, creating tracks in the dust covering her face.

"K-Kara." She looked around. "Where's my mommy? Where's Daddy? And..." She saw the bodies that Yuan had lifted from the rubble and lined up to one side. Her eyes widened. "Mommy!" Yuan, Martel, Mithos and Dalli watched, frozen, as Kara clutched at the body of her dead mother. After a moment she recognised the others. "Daddy! Big sister! Jasa! Little brother!" She collapsed in hysterics and began to scream. "Nooooo! Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me alone!"

Martel went over to Kara and picked her up. The girl began kicking and screaming, fighting to get back to her dead family...as Martel carried her away...

------------------------------------

It was some time later that they found a makeshift hospital set up by the survivors. As they approached, a man in a dust stained doctor's coat came over to them.

"Are any of you injured?"

Martel shook her head.

"No." She looked down at the child in her arms. After a while, Kara had calmed down and was now asleep. "We found this girl beneath some rubble. Her name is Kara... her family are all dead." Martel choked back a sob. "I-I've healed her injuries... she just needs someone to look after her."

The doctor called a woman over. Martel handed Kara to the woman, who then left, taking Kara to where the other orphans were being housed. The doctor turned back to Martel.

"You said you healed her injuries? ...So you're a Healer?"

Martel nodded.

"Yes, I'll help in any way that I can."

The doctor smiled in relief and thanks.

"Then come with me, there are many who need your help." Before going he looked at Mithos. "Perhaps your... brother?" He looked at Martel who nodded her assent. "Perhaps he would like to go to Kara. It may be easier if there's at least one person she knows nearby when she wakes up."

Martel looked at her brother.

"Mithos, ask Dalli to lead you to Kara. Yuan and I will come and collect you later." Seeing the puzzlement on the doctor's face she explained. "Dalli is a summon spirit. If he's been near a person recently he can lead people to them even if they've moved. So he can show Mithos where Kara is... Now I believe you said there were people in need of healing?"

The doctor snapped out of his puzzled daze and proceeded to lead Yuan and Martel to the medical tents, while Dalli led Mithos to see Kara...

------------------------------------

Sanaro looked round at the destruction. As the son of a merchant he had been here many times, often spending up to a month living in the city on each visit. As he, Vayla and Annule walked among the ruins, he remembered... This was the area where travellers and merchants stayed when visiting the city. Memories of those times flowed through his mind. Memories of sitting with his father, of watching him barter with his fellow merchants and traders. Memories of all the friends he had made back then. Memories of running down the street playing tag, hide and seek and the many other games that all children seemed to know regardless of their race or upbringing... He looked round again... There was none of that now... The only children here were those whose bodies lay in the street along with those of many others of varying race and age. He wondered if any of those he had befriended back then... had survived this...

"All the rumours we've been hearing... _This_ is what the king was afraid of." Sanaro looked at Vayla, who had placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'd best keep moving. We help no one by just standing here."

It was then that Sanaro realised that, caught up in his memories, he had stopped walking.

"Sorry, it's just... seeing this place like this when I spent so much time here as a child."

Vayla looked down at the ground thinking about Alahnsyr, her home burned to the ground, then looked up at him with a sad smile.

"Come on... let's go..."

They resumed their walk down the rubble strewn streets and after a time they found their first survivors. They ran up to the group of people consisting of two women, four men and a young boy of about ten years old. One of the men was hurt, and being helped along by two of the other men. Sanaro took the place of one of the men holding the injured man up and looked at Vayla.

"Vayla, he needs healing."

Vayla quickly cleared a patch of ground and put a blanket on it.

"Lay him down so I can check him over." She began to get medicines out of her ver and then looked up them. "Do any of the rest of you have any serious injuries?" They shook their heads. "Alright then." She began to check the man's leg. He grimaced as she carefully cut the fabric of his trousers and peeled it back revealing the swollen flesh beneath. "Hmmm, it broken and the bones have shifted. This is going to hurt so try to keep still." The man yelled as Vayla tugged sharply on his ankle. She checked it again. "I've set the bones back in place, one more moment and I'll be done." She held her hands over the leg. "Power of life, I call upon thee to ease this soul's pain... First Aid!" Green light surrounded the limb and the swelling visibly went down. The green light also flickered over the various cuts and bruises the man had. Once done, Vayla bound the man's leg to a splint. She looked at him. "I've only healed your leg to the point where the bones have fused so you need to go easy on your leg or it will break again in the same place." She smiled at him. "So no running, ok." As Vayla helped the man up and proceeded to treat the injuries of the other survivors in the group, Sanaro asked them.

"Did any of you see what happened? We were a few miles off the coast so all we saw was a flash of light."

One of the women limped forward.

"There was an aircraft of some sort. It flew high over the city and dropped some kind of large sphere. It took a few minutes for it to reach the city, I lost sight of it behind the rooftops and then there was a huge explosion. It blasted the roofs off of most of the buildings and flattened a lot of others, even more collapsed. Through it all there were rocks and people being thrown through the air... and..." She broke down into sobs. "Why? ...Why did they do this to us?"

Sanaro did his best to comfort the sobbing woman. As soon as Vayla was done treating the others they all continued through the city to search for more survivors...

-----------------------------------

Kratos and Noishe clambered over piles of debris that had once been buildings. The two of them had spent an hour searching the ruins before they found a makeshift hospital much like those which were cropping up throughout the wreckage. After three hours healing the wounded the two of them left to investigate the centre of the city, where witnesses from among the survivors said an aircraft had dropped the cause of the explosion. The closer they got to the centre of the city the fewer the number of buildings still standing. Eventually there came a point where everything had been flattened.

Kratos and Noishe continued to stumble over the rubble, trying to see through the dust choked air. A part of the pile they clambered over collapsed sending Kratos tumbling down a slope ahead of them. When he came to a stop he found himself on ground that was curiously clear debris. In fact it was completely smooth. Kratos pulled himself to his feet as Noishe slid down the pile behind him. Then he looked ahead of him... and gasped.

"By the Spirits..."

**Everything's... gone...**

Noishe and Kratos found themselves looking upon a vast shallow crater. The entire centre of the city had been vaporised leaving only an expanse of bare earth that had pattern of lines, spraying out from the middle, etched into it. Kratos reached out with his senses, trying to learn what had happened here. What he discovered concerned him deeply.

"Humans... how could they be so... foolish?"

-----------------------------------

Mithos looked up as Kara stirred, then glanced around, confused at her surroundings.

"It's ok, you're at a survivor camp."

She looked at him, her lower lip trembling.

"My family... I'm all... alone."

She began to cry as Mithos went over to her and cuddled her, while Dalli settled himself in her lap and nuzzled her chin.

"Don't worry, you won't be alone forever. I lost my parents too." She looked up at him surprised as he continued. "So I know how you're feeling right now."

She sobbed.

"Really?"

Mithos nodded, though he didn't tell her that his parents were still alive, but didn't want him. As far as he was concerned, he no longer had parents.

"My sister and I lost ours when I was two years old. Since then we've made a new family for ourselves. My sister got married so I have a big brother now. His name's Yuan, he's the one who was with us when we got you out from under those rocks. Then I have Vayla, Kratos and Sanaro. They're kinda like an aunt and uncles to me. Then there's Noishe and Annule. Noishe is a protozoan and Annule is a vale wolf and they're friends of mine. Lastly there's Dalli." He pointed to the spirit sat in her lap. "He's a summon spirit and he's my partner and best friend. So you see, you may have lost the family you had, but you can still find people who will be a new family to you."

Kara gave a small smile.

"Yeah...?"

Dalli chose that moment to climb out of her lap and walk off. After a moment he can back holding a piece of a broken pole, which he put down in front of Kara. Mithos, seeing Dalli's eager face and wagging tale, chuckled and said.

"He wants to play fetch."

Kara looked at him and giggled. She picked up the pole causing Dalli to go into a bouncing frenzy, and then stood up with a genuinely happy grin on her face as she threw the stick, laughing as Dalli raced after it...

----------------------------------

Kratos and Noishe sat on the docks next to the fire they'd made out of wood collected from the ruins. The wind had come up, finally clearing away the dust and smoke that had veiled the city. Now he sat, deep in thought as he waited for his friends to return. He and Noishe had been waiting for close to an hour before all of their companions arrived. Kratos looked up at them as they approached.

"I've been talking to the runners that have been taking messages between the camps. So far it's reckoned that more than two thirds of the city's population has been killed." They settled themselves around the fire, their faces grim. "The entire centre of the city, roughly a quarter of the city's area, was obliterated. Of the remainder nearly half has been completely flattened. Also I think I can tell you what was dropped on the city." They all looked at him intently. "When I examined the crater I sensed that a huge amount of mana had been released and consumed there. One man who survived was standing on a rooftop and saw the whole sequence of events before the explosion. It seems an aircraft, bearing the crest of Sylvarant, dropped a cluster of about twenty shielded mana crystals onto the city. Like the crystals used in Tethe'alla's Striker, they must have been unstable when kept close together, hence the shielding. The man then stated that he saw the light, that is the shields, surrounding the crystals disappear. It was moments later that they exploded. The mana bomb, for lack of a better description, detonated about sixty feet above the ground, which is why it damaged such a large area. On the plus side, the shields round the crystals must have been incredibly complex to build, and not only that but each crystal must have been paired with it's shield in separate areas then linked to each of the others when the bomb was assembled. That means that it should be months if not years before Sylvarant can have another ready to use."

Martel looked worriedly around at the group.

"But what can we do?"

Kratos looked at her.

"It's simple, we'll have to destroy the plans and all the research data they have on the shields used in the bomb. Leaving them unable to build another"

"But what about..."

He interrupted her.

"Martel, the chances of us getting any more people to listen to us is now next to nil. The people of this city are determined to get revenge. The sequence of events that has occurred could trigger a cycle of revenge attacks lasting for decades, if not centuries... It is like Dareillfin said, it seems this war has progressed past the point where words can stop it. So the first thing we need to do is ensure that Sylvarant can never build another Mana Bomb. What we do after that... we'll just have to wait and see."

Sanaro looked puzzled.

"Wait a minute, you said that the cycle of revenge attacks may last for _centuries_? If that's true then I could be dead, and Martel, Mithos and Yuan in their old age before this war is stopped."

Kratos sighed, he had made his decision and he knew Vayla would agree with him. He looked at his companions.

"There _is_ a way around that..."

------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Whew, that was hard to write. I think you all know where Kratos is heading with this. Well I plan to put the next one up tomorrow, since I once again have NOTHING to do. Seriously I _need_ to find a full time job. My part time one leaves me with WAY too much free time. Sometimes I'm so bored that I feel like banging my head off a wall. O-o; **

**Anyway, I hope you like this, oh and by the way I've also got two new pieces of fanart up. The links are in the fanart section I put part way down my profile. I'd like to know what you think of them. Thanks for reading. See Ya for now.**


	27. Crystal Dilemma

**Alaia Skyhawk: This is going to be a heck of a lot easier to write than the last one. It took me nearly five hours to write that. O-o; Oh well, thanks to every one who reviewed. Here's chapter 27 and the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 27: Crystal Dilemma

-

Sanaro blinked.

"What do you mean there's a way around it?"

Kratos sighed.

"If you wish, I will nominate you to get cruxis crystals." Yuan raised his hand slightly, about to say something, Kratos cut him off. "Before you even _think_ about making your decision, I must first tell you about the crystals themselves, and what they will give... and take from you." They looked at him, solemn and silent as he continued. "As you already know a Cruxis Crystal enhances the users speed, strength, eyesight and hearing far above the level that an exsphere does, and that it also gives the user wings and the ability to use Ethereal magic. What you don't know already is that the crystal also gives the user the ability to use mana instead of food, water and air, as well as the ability to function without sleep."

Mithos looked confused.

"Wait a minute, if you and Vayla don't need to eat or sleep, then why do you?"

Kratos raised an eyebrow and looked at Mithos.

"If you had a choice between eating and sleeping, and not eating and sleeping, which would you pick?"

"Oh..."

"Heh, that's my point... However, there's one more thing it will do to you... what it will take from you... It would also stop your body's internal clock, trapping you at the age you're at when you equip it. You would then continue to live until you either committed suicide, or died due to illness, injury or malicious intent... You already knew Vayla and I had lived beyond a normal human lifespan, now you know what we truly face by using the crystals." He got up and began walked off towards the broken pier. "I suggest you spend some time thinking about what I've told you before you decide."

As Kratos walked away, Vayla got up and began to follow him. She glanced over her shoulder at them.

"You have to make the decision on your own. Don't ask for each other's opinions... If you allow others to influence your choice, then you may end up regretting it."

She headed for the pier, Noishe deciding to follow as well, leaving the rest of them to think.

----------------------------------

On the pier...

Kratos stood on the end of the pier, its splintered end reaching out as if to grasp the sea ahead of him. He listened, watching the waves, as Vayla and Noishe approached him. He turned his head slightly as they reached him.

"What do you think they will decide to do?"

He childhood friends stood either side of him, Vayla, picking up a stone and throwing it into the waves below them.

"Sanaro... I think he'll choose the crystal. He's lost so much in his life that the thought of being trapped in an eternal existence won't bother him. He's the only one I could pin an answer to... Martel and Yuan? I don't know what they'll decide. They could go either way."

Kratos continued to regard the sea.

"Let's give them an hour to think. It's long enough, but not so long that they begin second guessing their choice."

Vayla nodded, and they began their wait beneath the blanket of stars overhead.

---------------------------------

Half an hour later, round the campfire...

Sanaro looked over at Martel and Yuan, as he stroked Annule's head.

_I wonder what they will do. What ever it is, they will likely make the same decision as each other... And Mithos, I wonder if Kratos and Vayla will nominate him once he's old enough. They'd never do it now... he's far too young. As for myself, well I have little, if nothing to lose... I'll do it, and accept the consequences, as many before me have done..._

Martel sat, gazing into the dancing flames of the campfire.

_To be trapped forever at the age I am now... What _should _I do...? Accept it, and watch as the people of the world around me grow old while I remain the same? Or refuse it...?"_

Yuan sat looking up at the stars, before turning to look at the ruins of Ralta.

_The thought of it scares me, but what about all the people I could help? ...I told myself I would do all I had to, to end this war... If it means doing this... accepting this responsibility... then I'll do it. _The corner of his mouth lifted in the slightest of smiles. _Besides, it means I'll get to fly..._

From the opposite side of the fire, Mithos sat while petting Dalli who lay next to him.

_I know that Kratos and Vayla don't want me to have a crystal... not yet anyway... But it's my choice, not to mention. _He flipped through a few of the pages of the book in his lap. _There's a way around their only excuse for me not to..._

---------------------------------

An hour later...

Kratos walked into the light shed by the fire to see his companions waiting for him. Their faces telling him that they had made their decisions. He glanced to his right as Noishe walked over to Annule and the two of them moved off and sat a short distance away. He could sense that they were talking but it seemed Noishe wanted a private chat with the vale wolf. Kratos shrugged and turned back to the rest of the group.

"Have you decided? Sanaro?"

The ex-knight stood up.

"I've decided to accept the nomination."

Kratos nodded.

"Yuan?"

"I have as well."

Kratos now looked at Martel.

"And you?"

She hesitated for a moment.

"I... I accept."

Kratos sighed.

"Well then. Vayla, Noishe and I will guide you to Crystal Point and nominate Sanaro, Yuan and Martel for cruxis crystals."

"I want you to nominate me as well."

They all turned to Mithos, startled at his request. Vayla frowned.

"Mithos, you're too young. You'll be about twelve when we get there. Do you want to be stuck as a twelve year old for the rest of your life?"

Mithos smirked.

"But I won't be stuck."

Vayla blinked.

"Huh?" Mithos rolled his eyes and shoved the book he'd been reading under Vayla's nose. She looked at the cover. "Boltzman's Laws of Mana Manipulation?"

Mithos opened the book.

"Read this, here on page three hundred and fifty-two. See?"

Vayla took hold of the book and began reading the section he'd pointed to, mumbling to herself as she read. After a minute she looked at Mithos with surprised admiration.

"You're right, Mithos, with that you could age yourself even _after_ equipping a cruxis crystal... Well... if you want to do it, _I _have no objections... Kratos, what do you think?"

Kratos crossed his arms and scowled.

"No, absolutely not!"

Mithos came over and glared at him.

"If you won't nominate me, then I'll ask Vayla to!"

Kratos glared back.

"I outrank her, so _my_ decision counts!"

"What about _my_ decision! It's _my_ choice!"

They kept glaring at each other as their verbal sparing continued. The rest of the group looking on with bemused expressions on their faces. After close to ten minutes the argument ended. Kratos took a final glance at the stubborn look on Mithos' face, and sighed.

"Fine! I'll nominate you. But if your little theory doesn't work, it'll be your own fault that you get stuck as a twelve year old for the rest of your life!"

Kratos got up and stormed off, while Mithos grinned at his victory. He then looked over at his sister.

"Hey Sis, I hope you're not going to try and talk me out of this too."

Martel shook her head and chucked.

"I'm not going to even try, Mithos. If you can beat Kratos in an argument, _I _wouldn't stand a chance."

Vayla, who had been watching Kratos retreat, with one eyebrow raised, sat herself next to the fire.

"Well then, we'll be setting off for Crystal Point as soon as we've finished helping the people of Ralta... Yuan, I suggest you take this opportunity to do as much of the repairs on the skimmer as you can. Well, for now, I suggest we get some rest. We have a long trip ahead of us."

----------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well that's it. I _was_ going to have Mithos explain his theory, but then I decided it would make the chapter sound like a science lesson, so I changed it. I didn't want you all falling asleep since it would have been a bit long winded. Anyway I hope what I've done works. Thanks for reading.**


	28. Haunted Forest

**Alaia Skyhawk: They're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of... Oww! (Gets clubbed round the head by Dalli)**

**Dalli: Shut up, I'm trying to take a nap over here!**

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Clutching head) Owowowowowow...**

**Dalli: Well are you going to do the disclaimer?**

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Still clutching head) Owowowowowowowowow...**

**Dalli: (Sweatdrops) Never mind... Alaia Skyhawk doesn't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue her. She does however own Krishka, Dallinius, Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 28: Haunted Forest.

-

"Creepy..."

The group were standing just outside of the Gaorachia Forest. Before them stood the first of the forty foot tall trees that made up the forest, but instead of being the usual vibrant greens and browns, the trees looked like they had been covered in a wash of grey, leaving the colours muted and dull. This wasn't the only thing different about Gaorachia; there was also a layer of perpetual mist and gloom beneath the boughs of the trees, giving travellers the impression that the forest would swallow any who entered it. The nine of them gazed at the forest, some scared, some not as Kratos turned to the rest of the group.

"Come on, let's get going. I'd rather not stand here all day."

Mithos looked uncertain.

"But, Kratos... this forest attacks anyone who goes in it. You heard what that merchant we met said."

Kratos gave him a patient look.

"Mithos, that merchant didn't even know _why_ the Gaorachia forest became like this. So how could he know that it will attack _anyone_?"

"...Well..."

"I'll let you all in on something. During this journey and my prior travels, I've been asking any jiisumura I've come across for information about events that had happened recently."

Mithos looked confused.

"What are jiisumura?"

"Mithos don't interrupt... The jiisumura are the alurannai's watchers. They use the Tree Lords, or Sentinels as they call them, to travel quickly around Symphonia, gathering news of recent occurrences and reporting them to their leader, the Narim. A few weeks before Vayla, Noishe and I met Yuan, I spoke to one of them." He stopped for a moment, then continued. "They told me that there had been an attack on Aluran. It seems the crown prince tried to negotiate a peaceful retreat of the attacking force sent by Tethe'alla, but the leader of the attack refused and killed him." Mithos' eyes widened. "When he did, the Giant Tree lashed out and called on the forest to attack the attackers. That call spread out through all of Aluran and all of Gaorachia Forest, and now no one with hate in their hearts can enter either forest. If they do... the forests themselves will attack them... We, however, aren't like that, so we should have no problems."

Mithos blinked.

"Whoa..."

Martel frowned at Kratos.

"Why didn't you tell us you were getting information from the jiisumura?"

Kratos smiled wryly, with a touch of regret in his eyes.

"Because I promised them that I would only tell those whom I knew would never seek to abuse the jiisumura's trust in me. Back when I first met you I didn't know you well enough to tell... and since then, there has never been a need to say anything."

She stood there glaring for a moment, then relaxed.

"Fine... but I do wish you'd stop hiding things from u..."

Screams split the air as a group of roughly clad men dashed, panic stricken, out of the forest.

Yuan smirked as they passed.

"Weren't they the bandits who attacked us earlier, then run away because we beat them up?"

Vayla looked at their retreating backs with a bemused expression.

"Yep, that's them... but they're missing a member." She looked at the forest. "I guess the trees got him."

Mithos gulped.

"The trees?"

Kratos rolled his eyes.

"Enough chit chat, this isn't a field trip."

Everyone gave Kratos a strange look, as Vayla spoke.

"I've said this before, and I'll probably say it again. It's really creepy when you suddenly turn serious like that."

Noishe added.

**Really, _really_ creepy.**

Kratos walked off into the forest.

"..."

Vayla chuckled.

"Since Mr.Grumpy has gone in... why don't we go as well before we get left behind?"

The group set off and walked beneath the boughs of the trees, Mithos reluctantly following at the rear. After about ten minutes they found Kratos... calmly looking at what was left of the missing bandit. Mithos and Martel turned a distinct shade of green before dashing into a pair of nearby bushes, Yuan gazed sympathetically after his wife and brother in law, before walking up to the bandit's remains and poking them with Stormsong.

"Serves him right." It was Yuan's turn to get a weird look. He looked around at them. "What?"

Everyone present sighed, a few shaking their heads. A few of minutes later the siblings finally emerged from their respective bushes and the group moved on down the trail leading to the east...

--------------------------------------

Two weeks later...

The mist of the forest surrounded them. Damp tendrils of hanging vines, obscuring the view through the trees. Yuan rubbed his arms and shivered.

"I can't believe the Giant Tree would make a forest turn into this..."

**The Tree was hurt... People had killed one of those Bonded to it... So it lashed out.**

Yuan glanced at the rest of the group ahead of him, and then looked sidelong at Noishe and used the 'listen' signal.

_/What do you mean by bonded/_

Noishe looked furtively at Kratos and Vayla's backs, then moved closer to Yuan.

**I shouldn't be telling you this, but... **He hesitated, then sighed.** When an alurannai is born the Giant Tree reaches out and forms a Soul Link with them. This link allows the alurannai to sense the emotions of the Tree, and vice versa.**

_/So the alurannai and the Tree know what each other are feeling/_

**Yes... Another thing the Bond does is it allows the alurannai to nurture the Tree and help it to flourish, but because of that... if an alurannai dies an unnatural death... it wounds the Giant Tree's spirit.**

Yuan choked back a gasp.

_/So that means.../_

Noishe slicked his ears back and whimpered quietly.

**When Kratos' father was murdered by the King of Tethe'alla... for the tree it was like the knife had ripped through its soul... Afterwards, it cried for three days. **Yuan petted Noishe, trying to comfort him. **The Nartana have the strongest Bonds to the Tree, never has one of them been murdered before... The Tree's pain at Lord Khalin's death, may haunt this forest for thousands of years to come... Until it recovers from that loss... this forest will remain covered in shadows.**

-------------------------------------

Two weeks later...

"Happy birthday, Mithos!"

Mithos looked glum as his sister peered at him.

"Come on, Mithos. You're twelve today. You should be happy."

Mithos looked at Martel with a small smile.

"It's not that... I _am_ happy... it's just..." Mithos looked at the trees around them. "I don't like being in this forest."

Martel cuddled Mithos.

"I know you don't like it, Mithos." She looked at Vayla. "How much longer will it take to reach the eastern edge of Gaorachia?"

Vayla looked up from the pot on the campfire.

"About another month. After that it will take three to four weeks to reach Crystal Point."

Martel looked down at her brother again.

"See, Mithos. It won't be too much longer and you'll be out in the sunshine again."

Mithos leaned against her. Comforted by her presence.

"Thanks, Sis."

-------------------------------------

Sanaro watched as Noishe and Annule sat next to each other, clearly having a conversation. Over the course of an hour he listened to the constant stream of yips, barks, whines and growls, which were punctuated by ear flicks, shakes and nods of a head, and the occasional wag of a tail. He looked on in confusion.

"It's at times like this that I wish I knew what they were saying."

Noishe and Annule, hearing this, looked with expressions on their faces that clearly said. 'We know something you don't know'.

Sanaro groaned, and walked off in disgust as the two canine conspirators wagged their tails and sniggered at his retreating back.

------------------------------------

"Cheer up, Kratos. I don't like seeing you so depressed."

Kratos ruffled Dallinius' fur.

"I can't help but worry, Dallinius. This war has gone much further than we had expected, and now I'm leading my companions to a fate which is my deepest fear..." He looked into the distance. "To live without end... to have to hold on to life never to die except by natural causes... To face eternity..."

Dallinius nuzzled Kratos' arm then looked up at his face.

"Second Precept of the Alurannai: Suicide is forbidden, for an alurannai who takes their own life, will harm the Giant Tree."

Kratos sighed.

"I know, and I shouldn't let my fear of my ability to stop aging affect my judgement... It's their choice to make, no matter how much I dislike what they face by accepting it..."

------------------------------------

Four weeks later...

"Look! Sunlight!"

They all smiled as Mithos charged out from under the trees and began running and jumping about in the long grass. They had reached the Gaorana plain. An expanse of grass and scrubland that extended all along the eastern edge of the Gaorachia Forest, right up to the northern coast of the continent. Vayla followed Mithos out of the forest, and then turned to point out across the plain.

"Crystal Point lies north-east of here." She looked back and smiled, as happy as Mithos to get out of the gloom of Gaorachia. "Let's get going!"

Kratos chuckled.

"Slow down, Vayla. It's not going to disappear."

She laughed and broke into a run.

"Come _on_, Kratos."

He shook his head and ran after her, closely followed by his companions... as they raced across the golden plain...

---------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well it's another short one, but short of dragging things out I couldn't really make it much longer. I pressed for 'filling in' ideas as it is. Still I hope you like it. I may put the next one up later on today.**


	29. Crystal Point

**Alaia Skyhawk: Chapter 29! And I've gotten more than 60 reviews. I'm very happy right now. Well, this one is going to be a bit longer to make up for the last two being short. I also edited the last chapter and managed to dredge the Yuan/Noishe scene out of my tortured brain cells, since Shadow of Undine pointed out that the chapter seemed a bit rushed and I agreed that it did. So if you read chpt.28 before I changed it, you may want to have another look at it. **

**Anyway here's the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 29: Crystal Point.

-

The group gazed in wonder at the sight before them. They had reached Crystal Point, the place where hopefuls would come to ask, or be nominated, to receive a cruxis crystal. On the low hill ahead of them stood a ring of eleven coloured crystal spires, one for each of the _known_ forces governed by summon spirits. To one side of the hill was a small grove of trees. In the centre of this grove stood a Sentinel, which towered over the trees around it. Behind all this was a backdrop of shifting waves, for Crystal Point stood on a cliff top, overlooking the sea.

Martel gasped.

"It's beautiful."

Vayla stepped in front of them and then turned to look at them with a smile. She then began speaking like a 'tour guide'.

"May I be the first to welcome you to Crystal Point, placed here by the alurannai for would be hopefuls to come to ask for cruxis crystals. Let me add that this location was picked as it was conveniently close to a Tree Lord." She pointed to the grove and the Sentinel. "And the nearby water," she pointed, "provided a fairly soft _landing_ spot for those for those having difficulty with their new wings." Kratos rolled his eyes as the rest of the group began to giggle. Vayla walked over to a large rock that was at the bottom of the hill. "I would also like to add that this," she patted the rock, "is why Greison Tahvah, one of the most famous cruxis crystal users to have existed, spent the rest of his life with a perpetual squint after slamming into it on his first attempt at flying."

Everyone, except Kratos and Noishe, goggled at her. Kratos stifled a gasp of laughter.

"Vayla! Greison Tahvah was, and still is, considered a highly respected hero of the past! Did you have to shatter their perceptions of his glorious reputation?"

Vayla shrugged.

"But it's true, see, there's even a plaque to prove it."

She scuffed the grass back from the base of the rock, uncovering a metal plate set into it. Yuan came over, crouched down and read it out to the group.

"_Greison Tahvah, Hero of the Rowener Uprising, received what was to become one of his most distinguishing features, when he was left with a permanent squint after crashing into this rock on his first flying attempt_."

Sanaro covered a smile as Mithos chuckled and said sarcastically.

"I wonder why they left _that_ out of the history books."

Martel began scolded her brother, though it was clear she was trying not to laugh. Yuan, having stood up again, shook his head at his wife and chuckled. He turned to Kratos.

"Now that we're here, what do we do?"

Kratos smiled wryly.

"We wait until sunset, which is when the scribe who collects requests and nominations, comes through the Tree Lord."

Yuan looked disappointed.

"Sunset?"

"Yes... That is when Vayla and I will make our nominations. After that, the scribe leaves, coming back at dawn with the Tester. The Tester is aided by a summon spirit who can sense people's intentions. If the spirit judges you trustworthy then the Tester will take a reading of you mana signature. After that, the scribe and Tester return to deliver their findings to the Judges. Then, after a day's deliberation they will come to tell us their decision."

Yuan whined.

"You mean we're going to be sat around doing nothing for nearly two days?"

Kratos replied flatly.

"Yes."

Yuan looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"I'm going to go set up the campfire."

Kratos watched him stalk off to get firewood, and then looked over at Martel, who was still scolding a giggling Mithos.

"Martel, that's enough for now, we need to set up the camp." He then muttered to himself as he walked after Yuan. "Spirits preserve my sanity..."

----------------------------------

Silence reigned round the campfire as sunset approached. Martel sat mixing medicines, Vayla mended some clothing, Sanaro scrubbed specks of rust off his armour, Mithos was reading his book on mana manipulation and the rest simply sat.

Kratos looked over at Noishe and Annule who were having another of their 'chats'. For some reason Noishe had been preventing him from hearing what he was saying to Annule in a lot of these conversations. Kratos was puzzled by this, for while he knew that blocking people off from hearing was an ability that Noishe had, the protozoan had never used it against him before the first of these conversations took place in Ralta.

_I suppose I'll find out what they're up to eventually._

He glanced sidelong at Yuan, who was now hunched up as he looked into the fire.

**Having a case of nerves, Yuan?**

Yuan jumped a little then glanced over.

_/What/_

**I asked, are you nervous?**

Yuan looked at the fire again.

_/A little... I've been looking forward to it, but now that we're here I can't help but feel nervous... What if we're rejected/_

**Don't worry, Yuan, you won't be rejected.**

Yuan twitched.

_/Huh/_

**Before I left Aluran my grandfather told me that if it became necessary, I could bring those I chose to guide to get cruxis crystals. So you see, you and the others getting crystals is a certainly... though you'll have to _seem_ to go through the judging process, so that Mithos and Martel don't get suspicious.**

**And that's the last thing we need. **Yuan jumped as Dallinius unexpectedly hopped into his lap.** You need to pay attention to what you're doing Yuan. Mithos saw you jump, then twitch, but for now he just thinks you're jumpy because of nerves. He doesn't know you're actually talking to Kratos. **Dallinius discreetly glared at Kratos. **Speaking of which, don't contact Yuan when he's distracted, you draw too much attention when you startle him.**

Vayla chose that moment to join in.

**Dallinius is right, Kratos. We've _both_ been a little sloppy when starting a conversation with Yuan this way. I know Sanaro has picked up on it, but he's far more observant than Mithos or Martel, though he knows to keep quiet about it. From now on, unless we're somewhere away from Mithos and Martel, use the hand signal to let Yuan know you're going to 'talk' to him.**

_/I'm still listening you know. It's not polite to talk over someone's head if they can hear you./_

Kratos, not moving his head, glanced at Yuan before looking at Vayla through his hair. She was still sewing a rip in the shirt she held, and hadn't stopped even when she'd begun eavesdropping on their silent conversation. Both Vayla and himself being used to this kind of subterfuge.

**Sorry, Yuan... and, Vayla, I agree. From now on I'll use the signal.**

The conversation over, Kratos got up and began ascending the hill towards the crystal spires. Seeing that it was nearly sunset, Vayla got up as well and glanced at the others.

"It's nearly sunset. Kratos and I will be back once the nominations have been made."

With that she set off up the hill, ignoring Noishe who had decided to follow as well.

-------------------------------

On the hill...

The three of them stood inside the ring of spires as they waited for the scribe, watching as the sun slipped beyond the horizon, the sky a glorious expanse of reds and golds. As the light faded they heard footsteps coming up the hill from the grove. Moments later a young man entered the circle and stopped, fluffing his feathers in surprise. Seeing that the only others present were Vayla and Noishe he spoke freely.

"Inartu Kratos, I assume that you've come on behalf of those you guide."

Kratos nodded.

"Yes, the ones who need crystals are called Sanaro, Yuan, Mithos and Martel."

Something like a vague whisper brushed his mind, he shrugged it off as the scribe wrote down the names he'd been told.

"Very well, I'll be back at dawn with the Tester... It's a pity we have to go through all this, since they're going to get the crystals anyway."

The scribe shook his head and went back down to the grove as the three of them returned to the camp. Once back, Kratos and Vayla were greeted by the expectant looks of their friends. Vayla reassured them.

"We've made the nominations, he'll be back at dawn with the Tester, so I suggest you all get some rest. Kratos and I will stay awake to make sure you're up at dawn."

The nominees looked at each other, sighing or fidgeting as their personalities dictated, before finally getting up, wrapping themselves in their bedrolls and going to sleep.

------------------------------

Dawn...

The nine companions stood in a semicircle inside the ring of spires. Kratos and Vayla at one end followed by Yuan, Martel , Mithos, Dalli, who sat at Mithos' feet, Sanaro, and Annule and Noishe who were standing right next to each other on the far end. The tension on the hill had become almost unbearable by the time the sun finally cleared the horizon and the scribe and Tester arrived. The scribe stepped into the centre of the ring.

"You stand here as nominees. The nominations have been registered. Now it is time for your intentions to be judged."

He turned to the Tester, who stepped forward.

"Criisa!" A small cat-like summon spirit appeared, he looked at her. "Criisa, look into their hearts. Tell me if they can be trusted."

Criisa nodded and trotted up to Yuan. The spirit stopped at his feet and gazed up at him as he nervously looked back. After a moment Criisa looked at the tester, nodded, and then moved on to test Martel, Mithos and Sanaro who all received nods. Before returning to the tester, Criisa walked up to the two canines. The spirit rubbed herself against Annule's foreleg with a happy purr before moving to Noishe who nuzzled her brown and gold striped fur. Greetings finished, Criisa fluffed her tail, regarded her partner with a final nod and disappeared. The Tester then spoke.

"Your intentions can all be trusted. I will now read your mana signatures."

The Tester walked over to Yuan and placed his hand on the half-elf's forehead. A moment later he moved to Martel, then Mithos and then Sanaro. Before returning to the centre of the ring he petted Annule and Noishe who wagged their tails happily. He nodded at the scribe, who then declared.

"Be here tomorrow at dawn to learn the decision of the Judges."

The two alurannai left the hill, retuning to the grove. Mithos looked at Vayla.

"That's it?"

She chuckled.

"Yep. That's it. Now we wait."

Yuan groaned.

"Not _more_ waiting."

-------------------------------

Back at the camp...

Martel sat next to Vayla as they prepared dinner, while a short distance away, Sanaro, Kratos, Yuan and Mithos were taking turns to spar with one another.

"Vayla, what's it like to have wings?"

Vayla looked up, startled.

"Why ask that now? After all you could have your own after tomorrow."

Martel looked at the ground.

"I suppose I just want to know what you think about them. What they're like for you. You see, when I accepted the nomination in Ralta, I did it because I felt I would need the crystal if I wanted to end the war. I didn't think about what it would be like to have wings and to fly. All I thought about was how it would help us, never about how it would change my life or how I perceive the world."

Vayla put her arm around Martel's shoulders.

"I'll tell you about what it was like when I first got my wings. When I flew, properly, for the first time, it was the most incredible feeling I'd ever experienced. I've never felt so free as I did in that moment... and I'll never forget it no matter how long I live... and neither will you forget your first true flight"

Martel smiled, reassured by Vayla's words.

"Thank you, Vayla."

-------------------------------

Out on the field...

Sanaro and Mithos had tired of sparring and were now lying in the grass, enjoying the sunshine. A short distance away Kratos was sat with Yuan.

"Yuan, could you hand me Stormsong a minute?"

Yuan looked at him.

"Why?"

Kratos smirked.

"Because it needs to be reinforced if you're going to keep using it after you've gotten your crystal. Your strength will be about ten times what it is now. If you try to swing Stormsong with that kind of strength you'll snap it in half or shatter it."

Yuan blinked, then handed over his weapon, watching as Kratos pulled a series of pieces of metal out of his ver, and realised that they were parts ready to replace some of those on the double bladed sword.

"You planned for this?"

Kratos looked up at him before beginning to separate Stormsong into its different pieces.

"Yes I did. When I bought Stormsong for you I knew there was a chance that this journey would lead to you getting a cruxis crystal. So I had reinforced parts made that would handle the stress."

Yuan frowned as Kratos put the weapon and the new parts together, putting the old parts into his ver

"Then why didn't you just have it made that strong in the first place?"

Kratos held Stormsong out to Yuan.

"Take hold of it and you'll find out."

Yuan looked at him confused and wrapped his hand around the handle. Stormsong now had a thicker shaft between the blades and the old silverwork that had decorated both sides of either blade had been replaced by much thicker engraved plates of some kind of golden coloured metal. It was then... that Kratos let go. Yuan suddenly found himself being yanked to land face down in the grass by his own weapon. He sat up looking wide-eyed at Kratos.

"What the heck did you put on this. It must weigh three times what it did a minute ago."

Kratos smiled.

"Four and a half times as much actually. Have you never wondered why mine and Vayla's weapons weigh so much? They have to if they're to have the resistance to withstand our full strength if we used it. Oh, and before you ask, I have a new staff for Martel, as well as new weapons for Mithos and Sanaro as well."

Yuan just stared at him, bemused.

"Well, whatever. Can you at least help me carry this back to camp? I can't even lift it right now."

Yuan tugged on his grounded weapon to prove it. Kratos smirked and picked it up as if it were nothing, heading for the camp while a red faced Yuan trailed behind.

-------------------------------------

The next morning...

They stood in there in the ring as they had the day before. This time however, the scribe was accompanied by the five Judges. The centre most Judge spoke.

"All of the nominees have passed our judgement. As your name is called, come forward and you will be handed your cruxis crystal... Yuan Azlarsha."

Yuan stepped forward and was handed the red crystal set in its golden rune covered mount. The second Judge called out.

"Martel Azlarsha."

Martel stepped forward as the third Judge called.

"Mithos Yggdrasil."

Mithos came forward as the fourth called.

"Sanaro Keru."

Sanaro accepted his crystal. Then, unexpectedly, the fifth Judge called out.

"Annule Fenclan."

Kratos and Vayla gasped in unison.

"I never nominated Annule!"

The first Judge smiled at them wryly.

"I know you didn't." He pointed to a smirking green and white protozoan. "Noishe did... He told the scribe that Vale Wolves could be an Eighth Race and when we asked Krishka, he agreed with Noishe's words... so we accepted the nomination."

Vayla stood speechless. Kratos dumbfounded... Eventually Kratos said.

"I should have known he was up to something like this." He glared at the protozoan who stood there looking like the epitome of glee. "You little sneak."

The fifth Judge chuckled as he took the crystal he carried to Annule, and then asked the others holding crystals.

"Well, are you going to put them on?"

----------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Heh heh! I've been planning that for ages. I hope I suprised you, though I wonder if any of you spotted all the hints I put in the last few chapters. I plan to put the next one up tomorrow. So you won't be kept waiting long. See Ya.**


	30. Crystal Consequences

**Alaia Skyhawk: Woo hoo, Chapter 30! Here we go.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 30: Crystal Consequences.

-

The fifth Judge knelt down in front of Annule and placed the crystal in the fur just in front of the vale wolf's forelegs. For a moment Annule raised his hackles and shuddered as the crystal shimmered. When it stopped glowing he shook himself and cocked his head at the others. Noishe told Kratos, who told the others.

**He say's it feels a bit like an itch you can't scratch. That, and he's starting to feel a little strange.**

The Judge stood up and patted Annule's head.

"That's just the crystal's power taking affect. It will be a few hours before you'll have your wings though." He looked over at the others again. "Well, _are_ you going to put them on?"

Sanaro looked at the Judge, shrugged and then opened the collar of his shirt, placing his crystal at the base of his throat. He blinked and shivered for a moment when the stone shimmered as Annule's had done.

"He's right, it _is_ like an itch you can't scratch." He glanced and Mithos, Yuan and Martel. "Go on. It's not _that_ bad."

The three of them looked at each other and did as he had done, placing their crystals at the bases of their throats. The stones shone like fallen stars, the light slowly fading until it was gone. The first Judge approached Martel and she looked at him, startled.

"The Tester has told us that your mana signature lies within the range that puts you at risk of rejecting the crystal. If that happens, it will start to erode. As the crystal gets smaller your body will start to crystallise in order to compensate for the loss of the stone's power. The only way to stop and reverse the damage is to put a rune crest upon it." He handed her a scroll and a small pouch. "Here are the instructions of how to make a rune crest. The pouch contains one of the materials needed, a mana fragment." She looked at him, uncertain as he continued. "Mana fragments are rare and difficult to come by, we do however make sure that those at risk of the illness are given one, with the understanding that if they don't develop the illness after five years, they are no longer at risk and are to return it so that it can be given to another. As for the rest of what is needed, by accepting the nomination you accepted any consequences. If you become ill you must find the rest of the materials, and the means of forging them, yourself."

Martel looked at the items he had given her.

"I understand."

The Judge nodded.

"Then it is time for us to leave."

With that the scribe and the five Judges left for the grove. As they walked away, Vayla went up to Martel and placed her arm around the young woman's shoulders.

"Don't worry, as a healer I made a point of learning all I could about that illness. It's very slow, so even if you do develop it we'll have plenty of time to get a rune crest made for you."

Reassured, Martel handed the scroll and the pouch to Vayla.

"Thank you. Could you look after these for me?"

Vayla smiled and began guiding Martel back to the camp.

"Of course. What are friends for."

Martel looked back over her shoulder at her brother.

"Come on, Mithos. Let's get breakfast ready."

Mithos took after her like a shot, Noishe, and Annule following. Seeing the boy's enthusiasm, Kratos chuckled with a slightly pained expression on his face. Sanaro spotted it immediately.

"What's wrong, Kratos?"

Kratos remained silent. Yuan scowled and stomped up to him.

"Damn it, Kratos! I'm sick of you hiding things when you don't have to! Tell us... _now!_"

Kratos hesitated for a moment, and then sighed.

"Remember when I told both of you about how the crystals give the users some of the abilities of an alurannai?"

Yuan continued to scowl.

"Yes."

Kratos looked away from him.

"The ability to stop aging is actually one of them, and not a quirk of the crystal as you may have believed."

Yuan and Sanaro looked stunned. They already knew how long an alurannai could expect to live, but they'd had no idea that, if they wanted to, they could become immortal. Sanaro took a step forward, confused.

"What does that have to do with what's bothering y..." Sanaro stopped as Kratos looked up, revealing the terror lurking in his eyes."

"That ability is _part _of what's bothering me." He shuddered, and looked away again. "I-I'm afraid of that ability more than anything else. My kind are sworn never to take our own lives and so if one of my kind invokes that ability, then they are bound to continue living until they die of other causes... For an alurannai to be killed in battle, or be murdered, is rare, and illness and accidents are rarer still. There is one alurannai who called on that ability around a thousand years after we were created many ages ago... He's still alive, even now... but he hides himself from the rest of us, having lived so long that he's barely sane anymore." Yuan and Sanaro looked horrified. "By bringing you here and nominating you... I've caused you to be put in that situation. The only difference is that if you get tired of living, you can end it... Unlike Yasin..."

Kratos shuddered again as Yuan and Sanaro tried to calm him down. Instead of following Mithos, Dallinius had stood watching the conversation. Now he intervened.

"You must come to terms with that fear, Kratos." Seeing Dallinius, the young Inartu calmed slightly as the spirit approached. "You told me yourself that you knew you couldn't let it affect your judgement. Yet that's what you're doing now! Control your fear, Kratos, or I'll send you back to Aluran!"

That caught Kratos' attention, he took a deep breath and straightened up from the slightly hunched position he'd adopted. He had to swallow a few times before he could manage to answer.

"I'm sorry, Lord Dallinius... You're right. I'll try not to let it affect me like that again."

Sanaro looked at the little summon spirit, confused.

"_Lord Dallinius?_"

Dallinius shook his head, then looked over at Yuan and Kratos.

"Since Kratos has calmed down now, I suggest you two go back to the camp while I have a quick chat with Sanaro." As the two of them left, Dalli looked up at Sanaro with a slightly amused expression. "Now where shall I begin..."

------------------------------------

A hand shook the little jar of cinnamon over the pot of porridge, while its counterpart stirred the contents with a wooden spoon. Humming an ancient elven folk tune, Vayla tapped her foot in time with her singing as she finished making the breakfast. Nearby sat Mithos and Martel who had the strangest expressions on their faces. Eventually, Mithos said.

"Vayla, I don't want to upset you or anything, but... I don't think I want any breakfast, I'm just not... hungry right now."

Vayla stopped humming and looked over.

"But you were eager enough when we came back from..." She blinked. "Whoops, I forgot."

Mithos looked at her, confused.

"Forgot what?"

Vayla slapped her forehead.

"I forgot that during the first few hours, before you get your wings, you can't eat or sleep because your body's still adjusting. That's why you're not hungry, don't worry though, it'll wear off once you've got your wings."

Mithos looked surprised.

"Oh... I guess I'll have my porridge later."

Martel looked relieved.

"Thanks for telling us. After all, I love your porridge and for the first time since we met, I didn't want any, but didn't know why."

Vayla, looking amused, glanced sidelong at Martel.

"It's alright, I should have remembered." She then looked at the vale wolf on the other side of the fire. "I'd like to say sorry to you as well, Annule." Annule cocked his head and winked. Vayla chucked. "Apology accepted, eh?" She looked towards the hill, as she started to stir the porridge again, and saw Kratos and Yuan waiting by the rock. **Why are you two just standing there?**

Kratos glanced over.

**Dalinius is having a little chat with Sanaro. It would be strange if we arrived back at camp without them.**

**He's having a 'chat' with him? What's going on? And Kratos, you sound a little shaky, are you alright?**

She saw Yuan make the listen signal.

_/Sanaro and I just found out about Kratos' fear of living forever with no way out. He called Dalli, Lord Dallinius. Sanaro picked up on that, so Dalinius is explaining it to him./_

**Oh well, I suppose there was a chance he'd find out eventually. Oh and, Yuan...**

_/What/_

**You won't be able to eat or sleep for the next few hours, I forgot to mention it to you all. Tell Sanaro before you come back into the camp. Say Kratos told you about it.**

**Do you have to put words in my mouth?**

Vayla glanced at the disgruntled swordsman.

**Sorry, but you were being so quiet, someone had too.** She picked up the sound of him sighing.** You won't be able to do that much longer. If they'd finished adjusting to the crystals, Mithos and Martel would have heard that... Hmm, all our conversations like this, which Mithos and Martel can't know about, will have to be done telepathically from now on. It may be a good idea to give Sanaro and Annule receiver crystals as well. Then we can let them know if something comes up, that we have to hide from those two.** She looked sidelong at the siblings, who were chattering to each other.** Suddenly hiding things has just got a lot harder.**

Kratos grumbled.

**Tell me about it...**

------------------------------------

Dallinius and Sanaro sat on the hill just outside the ring of spires.

"So you're the Summon Spirit of Unity, and there's another spirit called Verius."

"Yes, though Verius isn't exactly... available... right now."

"What do you mean by that?"

Dallinius slicked his ears back.

"There's no need for you to know what I meant, not to mention it would take too long to explain. Kratos and Yuan are waiting at the bottom of the hill since if they returned to camp it would draw attention to out absence. Let' get going."

Dallinius set off down the hill with Sanaro close behind. At the bottom of the hill, just as the spirit had said, was Yuan and Kratos. Yuan walked over to meet Sanaro.

"Welcome to the club of ever confusing secrets."

For the first time since he had joined the group, Sanaro said something sarcastic.

"_Wow_... I'm _sooo_ honoured."

Yuan stared for a moment before sniggering.

"Heh, I didn't know you had it in you. Well, I hope you're not looking forward to breakfast because Vayla just informed me that she forgot to tell us we'd be unable to eat until we've adjusted to the crystals. We've got to say that Kratos told us of course, since Mithos and Martel don't know we can talk without them hearing."

Kratos gave a disgruntled snort before going through his ver, pulling out a familiar looking silver bracelet and handing it to Sanaro. Yuan, having recognised what it was, explained what it did to Sanaro.

"That's a receiver crystal, I have one myself." He pushed his left sleeve back to show Sanaro the matching bracelet on his wrist. "It's what lets me hear Vayla, Kratos and Noishe when they're speaking telepathically. It also lets them hear me if they're listening out for me. If you want them to start listening, catch their attention and do this." Yuan demonstrated the 'listen' signal.

"Hmmm." Sanaro mulled over it for a moment before putting the bracelet on and copying what Yuan had shown him.

**That's right. **

Sanaro twitched and looked at Kratos questioningly.

_/Was that you, Kratos/_

Kratos looked blandly back at him.

**Yes**

Yuan chimed in.

_/You'd best get used to it, though watch out for Noishe, he like's to tell bad jokes./_

Kratos began to walk towards the camp. He looked back, his expression saying that they had better get back before two certain half-elves got suspicious. Yuan and Sanaro looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed him.

---------------------------------

Mithos looked at his sister, as Vayla started stirring the porridge again.

"Now I know exactly what Kratos was getting at when he pointed out why he and Vayla eat even though they don't have to. I mean, I love Vayla's porridge and I'd really like some, but I can't since I don't need to eat because of the crystal... I still really want to though."

Martel looked at him with understanding.

"I know what you mean. It's just too tempting, and we enjoy it too much to pass it up completely. There may be times when we have to go without food because of circumstances, but if we can afford to, why shouldn't we eat?"

Mithos smiled.

"Yeah... Hey, Sis. What do you think our wings will be like? I talked to Vayla about it a while ago and she said that they'll either be solid and look like bird's wings, or they'll be crystalline like hers and Kratos'."

"I don't know, Mithos. What do you think?"

And so the two siblings continued to chatter about what they thought their friend's and their own wings would be like. As their conversation continued, Kratos, Yuan, Sanaro and Dalli came back. In time their talking moved onto what it would be like to fly, among other things, while Kratos sat next to Annule and fiddled with some item in his hands before discretely tucking a small pale yellow object behind the upper part of the wolf's cruxis crystal mount. Eventually their conversation was stopped... by the sound of Mithos' stomach rumbling. Vayla looked over and grinned at the expression on Mithos' face.

"Looks like you've adjusted. Care to show us your wings?"

Mithos looked baffled.

"How?"

Vayla smiled, patiently.

"Look inside yourself, using your mind, for a place where you can sense your inner spirit. Reach out for that feeling, grip it until you feel a sense of pressure... then let it go."

"Ok." Mithos screwed his face up in concentration. After a few minutes he succeeded and began bouncing up and down in delight at his rainbow coloured, crystalline wings. "Hey, Sis. Don't they look cool?"

Martel laughed.

"Yes, Mithos, they do."

He turned to look at her.

"Come on, Sis, you try." Martel smiled and closed her eyes, looking serene as she concentrated. Threads of light flowed from her back and solidified into transparent wings of gold and palest rose. Mithos murmured in awe. "Wow, they're pretty." He then charged over to Yuan. "Come on, Big Brother, it's your turn."

Yuan ruffled the boy's hair, and laughed.

"Ok, Mithos." Yuan, closed his eyes and after a few moments extended his new wings. He then regarded them with an amused smile. "Purple... rather appropriate given my preference for lightning magic." He glanced at the blond-haired swordsman, who was examining a pendant he had round his neck. "Sanaro, let's see yours."

Sanaro tucked the pendant back under his clothing and closed his eyes. I took him nearly as long as Mithos before he managed to call forth his rich emerald-green wings. He raised his eyebrows.

"I thought the transparent wings were supposed to be rare. Yet so far, everyone of us has them."

Kratos shrugged.

"It's probably just a fluke, though some people would take it to mean that our joining as a group was destiny."

"Heh, maybe. Hey, Annule. How about you show us yours?"

Sanaro, looked over at Annule and stiffened for a moment. He could have sworn he heard a kind of whisper. He shrugged it off as everyone else looked at the vale wolf, who then tilted one ear back for a moment as misty light gathered over his shoulders and turned into a pair of bird-like, blue wings. Again, Sanaro picked up the whisper, but this time he could make out what was said.

_/I guess not all of us have crystal-like wings./_

Kratos told the group.

"Noishe tells me that Annule said, 'I guess not all of us have crystal-like wings.'"

Sanaro stiffened slightly.

_Did I hear Annule just now?_

He looked at his long time friend. The wolf moved his wings experimentally before looking at Sanaro, who this time, was now consciously listening for him. Annule saw the questioning look in Sanaro's eyes and tilted his head in puzzlement.

_/You heard me/_

It took all of Sanaro's self control not to gape in surprise, when he'd actually 'listened' for the wolf, the words came through clear as a bell. Sanaro saw the question in Kratos' eyes as he thought.

_I wasn't expecting that._

------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well it's 1:30 am, so I'll leave it at that. I'd also like to let you know I have another new pic up in my profile. Well, See Ya. Oh and if you have any jokes, good or bad, PM them to me and I'll see about putting in a 'Noishe tells jokes' scene using the jokes I'm sent. Try to keep them in theme with ToS, jokes that don't fit in with the world won't be used.**


	31. Reminiscence of Revenge

**Alaia Skyhawk: If any of you have some 'bad' jokes, could you send them to me ASAP. I'll be putting the 'Noishe tells jokes' scene in the next chapter. As for this one, if you've read 'Learning to Fly' you're about to find out what happens. Well, disclaimer time.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 31: Reminiscence of Revenge.

-

Mithos, interpreted Sanaro's hesitation as disappointment.

"Oh, well. I guess we couldn't all match each other... They suit him though, I think it would have looked a little weird if he'd had wings like ours."

Sanaro took advantage of the ready made excuse.

"You're right, they do... So, Mithos, are you going to try out your wings?"

Mithos broke out into a wide grin.

"Yeah!" He tugged on his sister's arm. "Sis, are you coming too?"

Martel chuckled and followed him to the grassy area at the bottom of the hill, Dalli tagging along. Sanaro sighed in relief, then started at how loud it sounded. Kratos looked over.

"You've adjusted to the crystal, so your heightened hearing and eyesight are kicking in. You get used to it after a while. You'll also have to be careful about your new strength or you could find yourself breaking things without meaning to." He looked furtively at the two siblings who were how flapping their wings experimentally. **Sanaro, something surprised you a moment ago. What was it?**

The ex-knight moved and sat next to Kratos.

_/I can hear Annule now. I faintly heard his comment about his wings, and when I concentrated on 'listening' for him, I heard him clearly ask me if I could hear him./_

Kratos stared at the wolf and listened.

**Annule?**

Annule pricked his ears and glanced over.

_/Can you hear me too?./_

Everyone except Sanaro and Kratos, blinked, having being waiting to hear him, yet still not quite expecting it. The auburn haired swordsman smiled.

**Well that's a nice surprise. I should have guessed the receiver crystal would allow the rest of us besides Noishe to hear you.**

Annule wagged his tail happily.

_/Finally, I don't have to talk through Noishe anymore./_ He glanced at the protozoan. _/No offence./_

Noishe twitched his ears and winked.

**None taken.**

Yuan shifted a little.

**Hey, Kratos. I know this is a little off the topic, but what's it like for an alurannai when they get their wings?**

Kratos raised an eyebrow.

**It itches... a lot... I had to put up with a week and a half of that before my wings finished growing and I shed the growth casings.**

Yuan looked confused.

_/Growth casings?./_

Vayla, grumbled.

**Growth casings, don't remind me. They grow to be as long as the longest segment of your wings, and they're rigid. They itch, they get in the way all the time. Kratos was lucky, quick wing growth runs in his family. _I_ had to put up with them for _three and a half weeks_.**

Everyone except Kratos looked at her sympathetically. Sanaro asked.

_/What was your first flight like?./_

Vayla scowled.

**You mean my first attempt? I took off and ended up crashing into Noishe, the two of us then hit a tree. Kratos had gotten his wings four months before me and he taunted me for crashing. **She smirked. **I got my own back though, and Noishe helped.**

Kratos began to splutter mentally, but everyone ignored him. Annule leaned forward eagerly.

_/What did you do to him?./_

Kratos began to protest, but was once again ignored. Seeing there was no stopping her, he gave up and glared sullenly at her as she began telling them.

**You see, it happened like this...**

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

A ball of blue-clad limbs, purple wings, and green and white feathers tumbled across the forest floor before colliding with the base of a tree, while an auburn haired boy with blue wings landed nearby and then ran over.

"Noishe! Are you alright?... Hey you, you should watch where you're..."

She sat up.

"Uuhhhhggg"

"Oh... Hi, Vayla." He smirked, then added sarcastically. "Nice landing."

"Like you're one to talk, Kratos. You only got your wings four months ago, it's not like you're an expert."

"I may not be an expert... but I've never flown into a protozoan and a tree one after the other either." He started to snigger.

"You!...YOU..."

She lunged at him but he flew out of reach, circled her and taunted before flying off shouting.

"Catch me if you can... or NOT! Heh heh!"

Vayla stood there, feathers fluffed out due to sheer fury as she glared after her crèche mate.

_So... you think you've won, huh? We'll see about that._

She looked sidelong at Noishe.

"Hey Nooishhe..."

The protozoan had gotten back on his feet and was preening his rumpled feathers. He stopped and regarded her.

**Yes?**

She gave a sly grin.

"I want to get my own back on Kratos. Would you like to help?"

He considered it for a moment. Then chucked, an evil glint in his eyes.

**Sure... What did you have in mind.**

She grinned, with an evil glint in her eyes to match that in Noishe's.

"Come on, I've an urge to start plotting something so embarrassing he'll never live it down."

Noishe smirked as the two of them walked off, whispering suggestions to one another as they chucked wickedly.

------------------------------------

A week later...

Two blurs shot under one of the lower Citadel walkways. One auburn-haired with blue wings, flying steadily, followed by the other, black-haired with purple wings, which was flying rather erratically.

Kratos looked over his shoulder at Vayla's stuttering flight and laughed.

"You'll have to do better then that, Vayla."

Happy with his taunting, he increased his speed and darted between two bridges. Vayla only just managed to avoid them and brought herself to an unsteady hover as she watched him disappear among the maze of bridges and walkways.

"Believe me, I will, Kratos... You think you're winning... but I've only just begun..."

------------------------------------

Two weeks later...

_Ok, let's try this out._

Vayla shifted slightly to the left and below Kratos as she chased him. Just as she had hoped he veered to the right around the tree and the walkway that circled it. She rose above him, once again on his left, in response he spiralled clockwise down and around the tree. As he descended below her she made sure to overshoot him a little on one of the turns, causing him to suddenly double back under a bridge, and head in the direction they'd come from. She grinned.

_Oh, I've got you now._

Noishe had been teaching her Kratos' flying habits. In the months after Kratos had gotten his wings, Noishe had played tag with him and so knew how he would react to the movements of the one chasing him. Now well versed in that knowledge, Vayla was using it to cause her target to go where _she_ wanted him too. She slowed slightly and Kratos made a sharp turn between two trees, laughing as he thought she had gotten too tired to keep up.

_Heh heh! Decisions, decisions. Where shall I put it._

Vayla grinned in anticipation as she made her choice.

----------------------------------

"Aren't you going to give up, Vayla? You've been chasing me for two months, you're wasting your time."

Vayla raced after him, flying straight and true.

"We'll see about that!"

Their fellow alurannai barely glanced as the two crèche mates darted through the Citadel. After seeing Vayla chasing Kratos every day for weeks, they'd gotten used to it... And so the chase continued, flitting above and below bridges and walkways. Charging around trees and sometimes even skimming the forest floor, sending clouds of fallen leaves into the air. Bit by bit she herded him towards the outer reaches of the citadel and finally out into the surrounding forest. She looked ahead for the first landmark, a large triangular rock. Seeing it, she dipped below and to the right of Kratos. He flew over the top of the rock. She looked for the next marker, one of Noishe's feathers pinned to a branch high above. When she saw it she flew up over Kratos and to his left. He swerved, making for an overhang formed from a fallen tree branch.

_Gotcha!_

--------------------------------

I looked over my shoulder at Vayla, as she chased me into the forest.

_She should give up. She's nowhere near as good at flying as me._

I sensed her move down and to my right.

_She thinks she can cut me off? No chance._

I glanced back at the determined look on her face as I flew over a rock below me. She followed and suddenly shot upwards and came down and around from my left.

_Nice try. Let's see you follow this._

I flew under the overhang to my left. I knew that beyond it was a maze of rocks and braches that I knew my way through by heart. I slipped under the ledge and glanced back, she'd never catch me now. I looked forward again just in time to see a mass of ropes. As I hit them I heard the sound of wing beats... and fell into darkness.

--------------------------------

Noishe looked on as Vayla made some adjustments. Kratos was still in the net and unconscious from Noishe's sleeping spell. As she added the finishing touches, Kratos stirred. She stepped back to admire her handy work as Kratos became aware of his situation, and the fact that he had been gagged. He looked around, eyes widening when he saw Noishe and Vayla. He struggled against his bonds and glared at her, furious.

"Mmmmph!"

Vayla and Noishe smirked at the look on his face as he realised that his magic, heightened strength, and telepathy had all been suppressed by a binding spell. Vayla laughed at him the way _he_ had laughed at her.

"See ya later, Kratos... Have a nice time."

The two of them walked off, leaving Kratos seething and humiliated, knowing that since he didn't haveto eat or drink, he would come to no real harm. Watching them leave, Kratos resumed his struggle as Vayla and Noishe congratulated themselves on their success.

-------------------------------

A week later...

Narim Breuntas looked at his Kratos' crèche mate.

"Vayla, what did you do with him? Everyone in Alahnsyr knows you've been trying to get back at him for embarrassing you. Now tell me where is he?"

Vayla looked back at him, and after a moment she answered.

"He's a mile beyond the eastern reach of the Citadel. Noishe and I left him near the old waterfall."

Breuntas raised an eyebrow.

"Noishe?" A corner of Vayla's mouth lifted in a smile. He stopped her. "No, don't tell me. If Noishe was involved I can well imagine what you did... I suppose I better go and retrieve my grandson."

A half an hour later found Narim Breuntas, Inartu Khalin and a number of the Palace Guard searching the area that Vayla had indicated. When the found him, all of the guards burst out laughing. Even Breuntas and Khalin chuckled.

There in front of them was Kratos, wrapped in a net that had had a number of unpleasant smelling and stinging plants threaded into it. He was covered in mud, and to top it all off Vayla had pegged him upside down to a tree. Kratos blushed, beet red, as the guards howled with mirth and his family tried to hide their smiles.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Kratos, humiliated, tried to hide his face as his friends choked back their laughter so that Mithos and Martel wouldn't hear it. Yuan looked at Kratos and doubled up with mirth, occasionally wincing as his suddenly sharper hearing amplified even the small noises he made to an uncomfortable level. He looked at Kratos again, tears of laughter streaming down his cheeks.

_/She tied you upside down to a tree... and left you there! ...Pffthwahahahahaha!./_

Kratos groaned

**I'm going to see how Mithos and Martel are doing.**

He left, their silent sniggers ringing in his mind as he walked away.

---------------------------------

Kratos exerted his will over his body, forcing his blush to recede. The last thing he needed was for Mithos and Martel to ask questions. As he approached them he could see that Martel was hovering about a foot off the ground. Martel heard him and turned her head to look. She had been so focused on her flying that she hadn't noticed her hearing. Surprised at detecting that slight brush of grass against cloth when he was still half a field away, she wobbled in the air and dropped to the ground, stumbling as she landed on her feet. When he reached her he greeted her at a normal volume, while she and Mithos, who was flapping his wings a few yards away, winced. Kratos gave them a half smile.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it eventually."

She twitched.

"Is it like this all the time?"

She then cringed at her own voice as Mithos put a hand to his ear and whispered.

"Oww."

Dalli nuzzled the boy's leg.

"Hey, Mithos. Show Kratos how good you are already at flying."

Mithos grinned and nodded. He flapped his wings and steadily rose four foot off the ground. Seeing how stable he was in the air, Kratos joined him and asked.

"Do you want to go higher. I'll make sure you don't fall."

Mithos looked eager.

"Yeah!"

The two of them ascended to about fifty feet above the ground. Kratos asked him.

"What do you think?"

Mithos looked across at the ocean extending to the horizon.

"Wow, this is great!"

Mithos then looked around, and down... suddenly reminded that he didn't like heights. One minute Kratos was watching Mithos hover in front of him... the next the boy was clinging to his leg. Kratos suppressed a chuckle at Mithos' litany.

"Getmedowngetmedowngetmedown!"

---------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yay, humour! Mr.Who2123 I hope you liked this since you really wanted to know what she was going to do to him. See ya. I'll update soon.**


	32. Plans

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's chapter 32. The only comment I have is to thank Mez10000 for sending a joke even though it wouldn't have fitted in the story. Thanks for trying. As it is I ended up getting the jokes from a website. Well, then. On to the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 32: Plans.

-

A hand was holding the wooden spoon, stirring the pot of stew simmering over the fire, when one of the logs among the flames collapsed into the embers with a snap. Martel jumped, and clenched her fingers as her hearing made the snap sound like an explosion, the spoon splintering under the force. She sighed in exasperation as she looked at the wrecked spoon, tossed it into the fire as she had done to a number of others already, then picked up a new one from the pile of spares that Vayla had made for her.

In the last two days Yuan, Sanaro, Mithos and Annule had all gotten used to their new hearing. Martel though, was still having a little trouble with it, startled by any noise louder than a normal talking volume. As for their new strength, Annule adapted almost straight away. Yuan and Sanaro still made the occasional misjudgement, but had never seriously damaged anything in the process. Mithos was a little more accident prone. During flying practice, while working on overcoming his fear of heights, he had gotten frustrated and kicked a rock half as big as he was, accidentally and unexpectedly sending it up into the air. The problem was that he was very close to camp at the time and the flying rock had nearly landed on Kratos, missing him by inches. Martel had panicked and began scolding her brother, as Kratos shrugged and told her that while a rock that size may have knocked him over, it wouldn't have even given him a headache. Yet again, Martel was the one still having trouble getting used to the new ability. She had been so bad at judging the force she was applying that she had been banned from using the group's metal utensils, wooden ones being far easier to replace. The one area where she did do better than the rest was flying. While Mithos had done the best initially, Martel had quickly surpassed him, Vayla calling her a born flyer.

Martel continued to work on the stew, gradually gaining confidence as she learned how much of her strength the wooden spoon could withstand... though not without breaking a few more of them in the process. Vayla had made them with very thin handles that would snap if the pressure was placed on them was greater than that which would bruise a non-crystal user. It meant that Martel was learning to keep her actions at what would be considered a 'normal' level of strength, which also meant that she could interact with people without accidentally hurting them. The stew done, Martel looked up at her companions.

"Dinner's ready."

This provoked an instant response from the others. Just as Vayla's porridge was a favourite, so was Martel's stew. The camp was soon filled with the sound of contented chewing, the pot's contents quickly disappearing as second helpings were dished out. Once those were gone, Kratos stopped Yuan from taking the last of the stew, earning a disappointed look from the half-elf.

"What did you do that for? No one else wanted it."

Kratos looked at him.

"I'm saving that for out guest."

Most of the group looked confused. Yuan frowned.

"Guest? What guest?"

Kratos reached beneath the collar of his tunic and pulled out a whistle, which he blew, _hard_. Everyone except Kratos, Vayla and Noishe, winced as the piercing note rang out and echoed into the distance. Kratos then answered Yuan's question.

"The jiisumura who will respond to that call. There is always at least one of them near each Tree Lord." Kratos pointed to the grove of trees at the bottom of the crystal topped hill. "They never show themselves unless they have a message to deliver, or are asked to, like I've done just now. Wherever the local one is, she should be here in..."

Kratos stopped as the sound of wings reached them. A moment later an alurannai woman landed on the edge of the camp. She had long blond hair, tied back, green eyes and was dressed in leggings and a close-cut shirt, which would allow her to move as easily through tight packed foliage, as across open plains. She folded her burnt orange wings back neatly and regarded Kratos.

"Greetings, Kratos Aurion. I assume you're going to ask for information?"

Kratos nodded and began spooning the remaining stew into a bowl.

"I am, though I wonder if you would like something to eat before I ask."

She smiled.

"Trying to bribe me, are you Kratos?"

Kratos mimed being shocked.

"Now why would I do that?"

She chucked and seeing the confused looks on most of his companion's faces she said.

"Kratos and I have met many times before. You could say we're friends." She turned back to the swordsman. "Yes, I would like something to eat." She accepted the bowl of stew and sat down next to him before looking at the others. "My name's Tasha, by the way." They waited patiently as she ate the stew. Once finished, she said. "That was wonderful, who made this?" Martel shyly raised her hand. Tasha smiled at her. "Maybe I'll ask you for the recipe sometime... Well, back to business." She extracted a folder of papers from the ver on her wrist, and then handed them to Kratos. "That's the information you wanted. The location of the Sylvarantian science facility that made the mana bomb, and floor plans of the building itself."

Mithos blurted out.

"How did she know we wanted that information?"

Tasha gazed at him calmly.

"Kratos contacted us shortly after the incident at Ralta. When he told us what had been used on the city, we immediately realised that Sylvarant had to be stopped from making any more mana bombs. After that over half of the jiisumura converged on Sylvarant and began searching for which facility was being used for the project. Obviously, we found it."

Curious, Sanaro asked.

"If you knew where it was, why didn't you destroy the shield generator research yourselves?"

Tasha glared at him, exasperated, and said tartly.

"You've been travelling around all this time and you haven't figured out why the alurannai stay out of the way? We're _neutral_ and are sworn not to interfere with other nations, _unless_ it's through supporting another who can... _You_ can. _We_ cannot. That's why _we_ have given _you_ the information."

Sanaro looked apologetic.

"Sorry, I should have thought of that."

Mithos held something out to him, a kirima fruit. He had one for himself in his other hand and there were more in a wicker bowl set near the stew pot.

"Do you want one?"

Sanaro accepted it.

"Sure." He looked at the others and Tasha. "I'm going to go far a walk. We can plan what we'll do tomorrow, once we've all rested and are ready to set off." He looked at his old friend. "Do you want to come along, Annule?"

The wolf twitched his ears.

_/Sure./_

Continuing the ruse that no one but Noishe could hear Annule, Kratos said.

"Noishe says, he said yes."

Sanaro smiled at the wolf.

"Come on then."

Annule got up and nudged Noishe, who got up as well. The three of them set off for the cliff top to look at the sea. Vayla sighed and got up as well.

"Well we'd better wash the dishes... and clean our clothes while we're at it. Come on Mithos, Martel. You can help me out."

Martel turned to her, with a slight look of concern on her face.

"But what if I break something?"

Vayla rolled her eyes.

"You can at least help me carry them, can't you?"

Martel nodded, then looked at her brother and Dalli.

"Come on, you two. Carry the bowls, spoons and the pot down to the stream. I'll get the laundry."

Mithos groaned, picking up the bowls and the putting them in the pot, while putting the spoons into a net bag which he passed to his partner. Martel picked up the laundry pack and left, Mithos and Dalli tagging behind. Just before she followed them, Vayla looked back and winked.

Kratos smiled.

**Thanks, Vayla.**

She smiled, then glanced at Tasha.

**It's nice to see you again, Tasha. It's a shame I can't talk though, I have to keep Mithos and Martel occupied so you can at least tell _Kratos_ how things are back home. I'm happy to have had a chance to see you're ok. After all, it's been years since I've seen any of my crèche mates except Kratos. See you around, Tasha.**

She waved and walked off as Yuan's eyes widened.

_/Tasha's one of your crèche mates?./_

She grinned at him.

**Yep, Little Kratie and I are from the same crèche group.**

Kratos elbowed her.

**I told you not to call me that. You're only a week older than me.**

She pouted.

**Why not?**

Kratos rolled his eyes.

**Why do I even bother?**

--------------------------------------

Annule nudged Sanaro as the three of them stood looking at the sea. When Sanaro was looking at him he brushed the paw of his right foreleg across the tip of his right ear, his version of the listen signal. Sanaro concentrated on him as he spoke.

_/You seem a little gloomy./_

Sanaro turned and petted him with his left hand. His right held the kirima fruit which he had yet to eat. Noishe looked on, wagged his tail.

**I know what will cheer you up.**

They both looked at Noishe as Sanaro asked.

"What?"

Noishe dropped his lower jaw down in his version of a smile.

**I'll tell you some jokes**

Sanaro blinked, remembering what Yuan had said about Noishe's bad jokes.

"I don't know... I'm not sure I'm in the mood." Noishe whimpered, slicked his ears back and gave Sanaro the 'puppy eyes' look. Sanaro sighed and gave in. "Alright. Go ahead."

Noishe perked his ears up and wagged his tail again.

**Ok! Ummm... What did the grape say when a dragon stepped on him?**

Sanaro humoured him.

"What?"

**Nothing. He just let out a little wine!**

Seeing Sanaro wasn't impressed, he tired another.

**Why did the apple cry?**

Annule asked.

_/Why?./_

**Because his peelings were hurt!**

Once again, they weren't impressed.

**Ok, here's another. What did the apple say to the banana? ...Nothing, apples don't talk... **He blinked.** Sheesh you guys have _no_ sense of humour.**

Sanaro and Annule just starred at him. Sanaro raised an eyebrow.

"Are all your jokes about fruit?"

Noishe ignored him and told them another one.

**Why did the banana use sun lotion?**

Sanaro was starting to become annoyed.

"...What?"

**To keep from peeling.**

Both the ex-knight and the vale wolf groaned.

_/Noishe, that was _terrible

**Hey, Annule. Ask me if I have a banana in my ear.**

_/Eh?./_

**Go on, ask me.**

The wolf sighed.

_/Fine... Why do you have a banana in your ear?./_

Noishe tilted his head as if confused.

**I can't hear you. I have a banana in my ear.**

Annule whined and slicked his ears back as Noishe turned to Sanaro, who now regarded him as if he had just grown an extra head.

**Knock knock.**

Sanaro groaned.

"Who's there?"

**Banana.**

"Banana who?"

**Knock knock.**

He rolled his eyes, now getting very annoyed.

"Who's there?"

**Banana.**

"Banana who?"

**Knock knock.**

He was now seriously pissed off.

"Who's there!"

**Banana.**

"Banana who!"

**Knock knock.**

He now wanted to 'knock' Noishe's block off.

"WHO'S THERE!"

**Orange.**

He blinked, surprised.

"...Orange who?"

**Orange you glad I didn't say banana?**

Sanaro cracked. Without even thinking, he threw the ripe kirima fruit he held at Noishe... using his full strength... It crossed the distance between them on the blink of an eye. Striking the protozoan smack bang between his eyes and exploding into a spray of mush that smeared all the way down either side of his head and body and with a yelp, sent him tip over tail to land on his back, paws up in the air, twitching.

Annule sniggered.

_/Now _that_ was funny./_

-------------------------------------

Martel looked on as Vayla and Mithos finished washing the last of the clothes and drying them with magic. Mithos was dripping wet after he had dunked Dalli in the stream and the little spirit had returned the favour. As punishment for the prank, Martel had told him he'd have to dry the long way and not cheat by using magic. Dalli didn't have that problem since he'd been the victim and so in the space of a couple of seconds he was dry and fluffy again. As Martel sat there lost in thought, jumping as Vayla caught her off guard by waving a shirt in front of her face.

"Do you want to try washing this one? It's almost worn to the point where we'd replace it anyway, so if you tear it it's no real loss."

Martel took hold of the shirt tentatively.

"Ok... I'll have a go."

Vayla watched as Martel picked up the scrubbing board and the bar of soap, damaging neither. She began to scrub the shirt using the same amount of force she'd used when she'd mastered using the spoons without breaking them. Once she was finished scrubbing the shirt, she used a little more force to wring it out, before giving it a shake to unfurl it again. She looked over her shoulder at Vayla, her face flushed with her success. Vayla grinned at her.

"Looks like you're getting the hang of it."

Martel looked back at the shirt.

"I just thought about how much strength I used for the spoons and used that, and my memories of how much I'd use before, to judge what I was doing."

Vayla patted her on the back.

"And _that_ is what I was trying to teach you. Congratulations, Martel... You can now take up your place on the chore rota again."

Martel chucked.

"Oh, joy!"

-------------------------------------

They sat round the campfire, a play of expressions and emotions crossing their faces as they silently chatted with each other about Aluran. As an hour passed Yuan learned that Tasha's tendency to speak her mind was a quick as her wit, catching him off guard time and time again. Tasha and Kratos laughing as he sat there bemused by yet another unexpected comment. Eventually Tasha got up.

"Well, I'd best be going. Bye Kratos." She suddenly grabbed Yuan and gave him a nuggy before letting go. "See ya later, Yuan."

She laughed and flew off into the shadows beyond the light of the fire. Kratos looked sidelong at Yuan, who was rubbing his abused head.

**Congratulations, Yuan. You've just been adopted.**

Yuan stared.

_/Adopted?./_

Kratos smirked.

**Yes. She only does that to me, Vayla and our other crèche mates. For her to do it to you means that she considers you like a little brother. Welcome to the extended family of my crèche group.**

Yuan looked bemused.

_/Are any of the others in your group like her and Vayla?./_

Kratos chuckled.

**No, she and Vayla are the worst. The other five aren't prone to random pranks like those two.**

Yuan looked relived.

_/Thank the spirits for that./_

Kratos picked up the folder they had received from Tasha and glanced at Yuan.

"I think it's time we had a look at these."

----------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk. There you go, a mix of plot development, character interaction and humour all in one. I hope you like it. I'll update soon.**


	33. Preparations

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I don't have much to say, so I'll just do the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 33: Preparations.

-

A foot kicked soil over the embers of the fire, smothering them. Elsewhere someone rolled up the bedrolls and stacked them to be put in Vayla's ver. Down at the stream the bowls, spoons and pot used for breakfast, were washed and slotted into their compartments in the purpose made pack that contained the rest of the plates and such. This was then lugged back to be stacked next to the pile of bedding. Out in the water at the bottom of the cliff, their skimmer was moored fifty yards offshore where the water was deep enough for it. Kratos surveyed the scene.

"Has anyone seen Yuan?"

Sanaro looked up as he placed the pack full of dishes on the ground.

"He said he was going to do some last minute checks on the skimmer."

Kratos nodded.

"I'll go see if he's nearly done. We're almost ready to leave."

Kratos headed for the cliff and once there, looked down at the craft. They had travelled over land to Crystal Point to give Yuan the time to check all of the skimmer's systems. A lengthy and time consuming process. While he had fixed the hydrofoils and the scratched hull whilst they were in Ralta, they had all agreed that the check had to be done, in case the tsunami had caused any unseen damage that would cause a failure, or worse an explosion, once the skimmer was at full speed. Kratos examined the skimmer for any signs of movement... There were none. Frowning, he extended his wings and flew down to land on the ship.

"Yuan?"

Getting no answer, he entered the cabin. The half-elf was nowhere to be seen. It was then that he heard a tapping coming from below him. Curious, he flew off the side of the skimmer and hovered just above the water, trying to see if there was anything down there. He peered through the water, squinting. Suddenly a hand shot up out of the water behind him and dragged him under. Pulled down, Kratos automatically began using mana instead of air. After a moment's disorientation he looked through the water and saw the culprit. It seemed Yuan had been taking advantage of his new ability to go without air in order to check the underside of the hull without having to put the skimmer in to the frame they usually used to check it. Yuan, prank done, smiled in amusement and went back to work as his hair floated here and there around his head, stirred by the ocean's currents. Kratos shook his head and launched himself back out of the water, drying himself off with a spell. He then returned to the cliff top, to find that everything had been packed.

Vayla looked over at him.

"We're ready to go. Is Yuan done?"

"I should think so since he found the time to dunk me."

They all chucked and came over, everyone except Kratos and Noishe, jumping off and flying down to the skimmer. Kratos looked at the protozoan.

"If you think I'm going to carry you down there, you're sadly mistaken."

In a split second Kratos appeared behind Noishe in a flash of light and shoved him over the edge. Noishe wailed as he fell and hit the water with a huge splash. After a moment he surfaced and began paddling towards the skimmer, giving the swordsman a dirty look as he followed overhead. When they got there, Sanaro and Annule helped the wet protozoan onto the deck, Kratos landing next to them.

"Is Yuan out from under the hull?" Sanaro nodded. "Then let's go."

---------------------------------------

All that could be seen from horizon to horizon was open ocean as the skimmer sped across the waves. After they had left Crystal point they had turned south, heading for the eastern entrance to the Inner Sea which lay between the Meltokian Continent and the Northern Continent they had just come from. Once they had passed through the Inner Sea, they headed west to Sylvarant's eastern coast, far across the Great Ocean that spanned a third of Symphonia's circumference. Looking down at the skimmer, it could be seen that three figures sat on the rear deck, while two more in the air flitted back and forth through the spray stirred up by the vehicle's passage.

A cry of laughter rang through the air to be swept back by the wind, as one of the figures barrel-rolled through the plume of spray and then slipped into a smooth glide as they opened up their rainbow coloured wings. Mithos beamed at his flying partner.

"I bet you can't do that, Big brother!"

Yuan grinned.

"I wouldn't bet on it!"

He threw himself at the cloud of spray, executing a perfect barrel-roll before coming out the other side. Watching this little competition was Martel, Vayla and Dalli. They sat on the rear deck in the sunshine, something that previously only Kratos and Vayla had been able to do. The danger of falling into the water as the skimmer travelled at full speed was no longer a problem since all but Noishe and Dalli could fly. Dalli was allowed out because he could simply teleport himself back on deck if he fell off. Noishe however, was confined to the cabin, since if he fell in they'd have to stop and turn back to pick him up.

Martel chuckled.

"It's nice to see Yuan having some fun with Mithos. He spent so much time working on the skimmer each night, as we travelled to Crystal Point, that he hardly had the time to enjoy himself."

Vayla sat, fondling Dalli's ears as the little spirit made small noises of contentment.

"Yes it is nice to see. Especially since we're going to be doing something that will cause Sylvarant to consider us enemies."

Martel sighed.

"I know... Has Kratos said who he thinks should infiltrate the facility?"

Vayla looked at her with a serious look on her face.

"He has, and I agree."

Martel tilted her head enquiringly.

"...Who?"

"You, me, Yuan and Dalli."

Martel looked shocked.

"What!"

Vayla explained.

"Out of all of us in the group, I'm the stealthiest, which will be important to ensure we're not caught. You're the best negotiator, which will help us convince the scientists to help us destroy the research. If you go, Yuan will _insist_ on going, plus he's and all rounder at combat in case we get caught and have to fight. Lastly, Dalli is a summon spirit so he can prevent people from seeing him if he doesn't want them to. Making him a perfect scout."

Martel relaxed.

"Well I can't say I like it, but I have to agree with his reasoning. Since the biggest group we can risk is four, we _are_ the best one's to do it."

Vayla smiled wryly.

"I'm just waiting to see Yuan try to take Kratos' head off when he finds out you're going."

Martel raised her eyebrows and gave Vayla a look of admonition.

"Well he _is_ my husband. He's _bound_ to get upset."

Vayla looked cautiously in Yuan's direction as he and Mithos continued to challenge one another.

"We've done well to have made it this far in only a month, and now we're only a week from making landfall... I think... it would be best to keep this from him until then."

Martel gazed into the distance.

"Yes... I agree..."

---------------------------------

"I can't believe you chose _Martel_ to be one of those who will infiltrate that facility! Are you crazy?"

Yuan was pacing back and forth across the room, waving his arms around and protesting vehemently at Kratos' decision, though still remembering to be discrete and keep his voice down. They were all crammed into the room shared by the men, talking over the final details of the infiltration plan. They were in the inn at Thodasa, the port town where one could hire passage to Thoda Island and its geyser. Thodasa was only a week's fast travel from their destination and they had stopped here to buy supplies. Though it seemed Tethe'alla wasn't the only one hoarding medical supplies for its army. Gels were as scarce here as they had been in the Meltokio region of Tethe'alla. Kratos watched Yuan as he paced.

"Yuan, you've heard my reasons and you know I'm right. Now stop procrastinating and sit down."

Yuan glared at him, then rolled his eyes, sighed and sat on one of the beds, next to his wife.

"Fine, but if she gets hurt..."

Martel grabbed the hair that hung down one side of his face, and tugged.

"Yuan, this is more important than just us. If I get hurt, it will be in doing the right thing. We _have_ to destroy that research, or we may _never_ stop this war. Now I ask that you _trust_ in me. Trust that I'll be careful and to do all I can to make sure that _none_ of us get hurt."

Yuan looked at her, and nodded before holding her close. During all this, Dallinius slipped under one of the beds and disappeared. Moments later he materialised outside and headed for one of the coves to the south of the town. Once at the cove, he looked down at the crashing waves... and Krishka who sat on the rocks above them. In a flash of light he teleported down to the rocks. The moment he appeared, the First Sumara Lord spoke.

"Well met, Dallinius."

Dallinius sat and looked at Krishka with him normal regal poise.

"Well met, Krishka. You wished to speak with me?"

Krishka turned his blue-eyed regard on Dallinius.

"Yes, we have much to discuss. Matters the Sumara Lords need to attend to." He chimed a single note. Moments later Origin and Maxwell appeared. Once the greetings to the arrivals had been said, Krishka spoke the words of the traditional opening to the meeting. "We Sumara Lords have gathered here, to discuss those matters that require our attention..."

-----------------------------------------

A week later...

They had travelled hard to get to the facility in such a short time. Now they crouched, peering through the trees at the building below them. It was a large squat building with only a single entrance, set in the bottom of a small valley. Around it stood three fences and a series of guard houses. All throughout the area guards patrolled, ever watchful for intruders. The infiltration team readied themselves, three of them adjusting the dull grey clothing they had donned and wrapping a length of the same material round their heads and across their lower faces. Concealing the distinctive colours of their hair as well as their identities. Once ready, Vayla, Yuan and Martel, followed by Dalli, slipped down the slope towards the side of the facility. As their companions watched and bid them good luck...

-----------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Done. The next one will be up tomorrow or the day after. One more thing, I've got three new pics up in my profile. One of Dallinius, the other two are originals which I've put in the new art section I've added to my profile. That's all for now. See ya.**


	34. Infiltration

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's chapter 34. I ended up putting this up a day later than I said I would since I've just bought Guild Wars and I got a bit engrossed in it. I use the same name for my main character as I do on here. My second character is called Vayla Skyhawk (Yeah I know, but I couldn't think up another I liked) Anyway if you're a GW player and you want to chat, just whisper me and if I'm on, I'll answer (I'll generally be on between 8pm and midnight for the UK, that's around 1 - 4 pm for the US. Though I'll probably be on 'till later Friday and Saturday nights/afternoons). Anyway, back to the story. Here's the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 34: Infiltration.

-

The four of them slunk down the slope through the trees, darting from shadow to shadow. Dalli had hidden himself from the sight of others, now only Vayla, Martel and Yuan could see him and even then he was little but a spectre to their eyes. As they reached the edge of the trees they stopped and regarded the fences and the facility that stood before them. Vayla looked side long at Yuan and Martel.

"Are you ready?" They nodded. Vayla turned to Dalli. "Dalli, you know what to do."

Dalli inclined his head as an affirmative, and then ran towards the building. His spectral form passing through the fences as if they weren't there. As he got further from his three friends it became difficult to discern him from the grass that they could see through him. Eventually he reached the building and leapt up to pass through the grille on the end of the air vent that had been marked on the plans that Tasha had given them. Martel shivered.

"I'm a little nervous about this. The distance to the air duct behind that vent is dangerously close to my limit for that light jumping skill you taught us."

Vayla placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, just follow in mine and Yuan's wake and you'll be pulled along behind us." They sensed Dalli reaching out to them, acting like a beacon to guide them to the inside of the duct. Vayla looked at them, remaining crouched. "Let's go."

In the blink of an eye Martel reached out with her awareness, as Vayla and Yuan did the same. An instant later they called on the essence of light to carry them swiftly within its embrace, and disappeared in a flash of light to reappear almost instantly within the air duct, right next to Dalli. After a brief moment to catch their breath, they began to crawl through the facility's ventilation system. Dalli in the lead, followed by Vayla, Yuan, then Martel. They then began systematically searching the building.

One room after another, they looked through the grilles set at intervals along the ducts. In each one there were a group of human scientists working, yet none of the labs contained the shield technology and research the four of them were here to destroy. At one point, Dalli decided that it was time for him to scout in the rooms and corridors below as his companions continued moving through the ducts. Telling them what lay ahead, for just as he could prevent people from seeing him, he could stop them from hearing him as well. After nearly four hours, completely searching the floors above ground, Yuan whispered.

"It's no good, the lab we're looking for must be in the basement. We'll have to leave the ducts."

Vayla nodded gravely, as Dalli appeared in the duct. She looked at the summon spirit and whispered

"We're going to make our way to that emergency stairwell. When we get there, let us know when it's safe for us to come out."

And so they once again travelled through the cramped confines of the ducts. It took nearly half an hour to get there and when they did, Dalli quickly confirmed that the coast was clear and once again they used the light jump skill, this time to get out of the vents. In a flash of light, they appeared in the hallway...

-------------------------------------

Outside, their companions waited, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife as they looked down at the facility. Mithos worried desperately about his sister, taking all of Annule and Noishe's efforts just to keep him calm. As the two canines reassured Mithos, Kratos and Sanaro observed the patrols from their vantage point.

"There's no sign that they've been detected and they should have searched most of the building by now."

Sanaro looked sidelong at Kratos.

"I agree, but with them not contacting us, we can't know if they've found the resear..."

**Kratos, we've searched the upper floors and are now moving on the subterranean level.**

Kratos glanced at Mithos before looking at Sanaro.

**Well that answers that.**

Sanaro nodded, then they resumed their watch.

-------------------------------------

As they descended the stairs, Vayla contacted Kratos to alert him to their progress. She only wished she could tell Martel about it, to let her know that the others outside knew how they were doing. Vayla was also sure that Kratos felt the same way about not being able to tell Mithos that Martel was ok. She shook her head and focused her attention back on the task at hand. The basement level was nearly forty feet below ground level and could be accessed either by using the emergency stairwell or the large elevator at the far end of the building.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Dalli slipped out into the corridor and after a moment he indicated the way was clear. Unlike the floors above, this level was deserted with no sign of anyone having been down there recently. As with the upper levels they began to systematically search the area, beginning with the zone immediately around the elevator to take advantage of the lack of personnel. The search of the basement progressed much faster than that of the three floors above. In the space of fifteen minutes they had checked almost half of it. Yuan looked at Vayla, concerned.

"I don't mean to insult the alurannai or anything, but there doesn't seem to be anything down here. All the rooms we've checked are either empty or disused."

Vayla looked back tolerantly.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Yuan. We haven't finished looking y..."

Dalli, who had gone ahead, came dashing back.

"Vayla, I've found it. It's just down the next hall." Dalli took off down the hallway and around the corner, the trio following him. He stopped in front of a door. "In here."

Vayla looked at Martel, they had agreed that she would enter the lab first. Martel slowly opened the door and stepped through it. Her entrance caused the researchers within to stand frozen staring at her. One of them stuttered.

"W-Who are you? W-What are you doing in... are you a half-elf?"

Martel looked shocked. All eight of the researchers in the room were half-elves. She walked towards the speaker as Yuan, Vayla and Dalli slipped in behind her.

"Yes, I'm a half elf. These are three of my companions." She began to indicate them as the researchers began to relax, calmed by her manner. "This is Dalli, my brother's a summoner and Dalli is his partner. This is Yuan, my husband. Lastly, this is Vayla, she's human but she doesn't discriminate against people of _any_ race, so you can trust her." She turned back to the young man. "May I ask, why are you shut away down here?"

As he hesitated, another of them answered.

"Why do you think, we're half-elves. We were all captured and brought here to do research because of our intelligence. The human scientists didn't want us _sullying_ up their labs with our presence, so they put us down here, even though the research we do is very important to Sylvarant's war effort."

Martel walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder in sympathy.

"I'm sorry you've had to go through that, it must have been terrible. As for your research, that's why we're here. We need to destroy all the plans and research for the shields used in the bomb that was dropped on Ralta a few months ago. We also need to destroy any finished or partly finished shields. What that bomb did to Ralta was beyond belief and we can't let it happen to another city."

A female researcher spoke up.

"But if we let you do that, we'll be killed!"

Martel regarded her.

"Did you know that when that bomb hit, it wiped out two thirds of Ralta's population of fifty thousand." The half-elves stared, aghast at what she told them. "Of the remainder, nearly two fifths were left crippled in some way. Hundreds of surviving children were orphaned. There was one little girl called Kara. We rescued her from under some rubble where an intact section of wall had sheltered her. Her mother, father and three siblings weren't so lucky." Tears began streaming down the faces of the researchers, she continued. "So you see we _have_ to prevent that from happening somewhere else, and as for you, we'll get you out of here. After all we aren't going to just leave you here as slaves, are we?" She looked at her friends who were shaking their heads.

The female researcher went up to Martel and hugged her, before looking up at the others.

"I'll help." She turned to her fellows. "Let's do it."

What followed was the complete and utter destruction of every data storage device in the room, along with the one partially completed shield. Vayla surveyed the scene made up of piles of ash and debris that had once been computers, tools and equipment.

"Is that everything, there aren't backup copies anywhere?"

The researcher who had spoken to them first, looked over.

"No, there are no copies. They never saw a need to since we were never let out of this place, and all the equipment is down here in the basement."

Vayla stepped over to the door and looked back.

"Then it's time for us to get out of here. Let's go."

---------------------------------

Kratos and Sanaro continued to watch the patrols, while Mithos slept next to Annule and Noishe. The peace was shattered as alarms blared out from the facility. Mithos jumped as the noise woke him up. Sanaro leapt to his feet, followed by Kratos.

"I think that's our cue."

Kratos, Sanaro and Mithos light jumped to the bottom of the hill and shredded and blasting their way through the compound's three fences, while Annule and Noishe brought up the rear. The guards who had been charging towards the building, turned and headed for them only to be thrown halfway across the compound by Mithos. The remaining men ran for it, terrified by the twelve year old. Sanaro shouted to Mithos.

"Keep it up. We have to keep the exit clear for them."

Mithos nodded, unhooked his kendama from his belt, and went to work.

----------------------------------

"Come on, we're almost there."

They had been discovered as they had come out of the emergency stairwell. The man who had spotted them managing to trigger the alarm before Yuan could knock him out. Now they charged through the ground floor of the building, the eight researchers throwing spells at anyone who attempted to stop them. That is the guards, the human scientists had locked themselves in their labs. They neared the exit, chests heaving with exertion and adrenaline. Martel suddenly stumbled a little, before regaining her feet. Yuan looked back over his shoulder in concern.

"I'm ok, keep going."

A moment later, she looked shocked as her body suddenly went limp, before she fell to the floor unconscious. Yuan skidded to a stop.

"MARTEL!"

The researches stopped him and picked her up.

"Don't stop, we'll carry her. You can fight better than us, we need you to clear the way of none of us will get out."

Yuan cursed and began running for the exit again. Less than two minutes later they passed through it and out into the light...

-----------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Cliffhanger! Yes, I know I'm evil for ending it there, but that's the way it is. And yes I know it's a little short. I'll update within the next couple of days. See ya.**

**(A.N: When I was part way through this I set up a guild on GW. I've set it up for players who are ToS fans to get together, chat and whatever else can be done on GW. It doesn't matter whether or not you join my guild or would just like visiting rights, everybody's welcome. It's called 'Symphonian Knights Of Honor', but I don't have a Guild Hall yet, so I obviously can't give people visiting rights at the moment. I'll try and get a Guild Hall sometime soon, so if you're interested, just whisper me to let me know and I'll give you the 'invite to join'/'visiting rights' as soon as I can.)**


	35. Sickness

**Alaia Skyhawk: I've had 2170 hits on this story! (Does a happy dance) ... I'm done now. Anyway here's chapter 35 and here's the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 35: Sickness.

-

As they came out into the light the researchers paused for a moment in surprise at the sight in front of them. The area was littered with guards and a section of the perimeter fences had been reduced to shreds. Seeing their hesitation Yuan shouted.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" He looked ahead at Kratos, Sanaro and the others. "We need to get these researchers out of here, they helped us and will be killed if they're left behind."

Kratos nodded and then started when he saw the unconscious Martel. He rushed over.

"What happened."

Yuan came over and took her from the researchers.

"She just stumbled and then collapsed on the way out."

Kratos looked at her concerned, he then looked at Yuan.

"We'll have to get out of here before we can take a look at her. You carry her. "He looked at the researchers. He pointed at two of them. "You two ride on Noishe." He pointed at the protozoan, then picked another two. "You ride on Annule." He indicated the wolf before pointing at another. "You come with me. " He turned to his friends. "Vayla, Mithos, Sanaro, you carry the other three. Let's get out of here before soldiers come from that garrison down the valley."

The members of the group leapt into action. The four researchers assigned to the non-canine members looking confused at his instructions, that is, until the companions extended their wings. Ignoring the surprised gasps of the half-elves, the group picked up their passengers and raced off into the forest, flying while Noishe, Annule and Dalli ran alongside.

-------------------------------------

After nearly five hours of mad dash travelling, over rocky terrain where they would leave no tracks, the group finally came to a stop in a small meadow surrounded by rocks. The moment he put his passenger down, Kratos pulled out his signal whistle and blew, the shrill sound no longer eliciting an adverse response from his friends. Sanaro looked at him questioningly.

"Why did you call the jiisumura?"

Kratos watched as the researchers sat down together and began to observe the conversation.

"These people have nowhere safe to go, and they can't come with us. The only option is to ask the alurannai to give them sanctuary. They won't refuse, giving safe sanctuary to those who need for it is one of their precepts. So if they are in a position to help they will. At this point in time, taking eight half-elves to a safe place is well within their ability to assist."

The first of the researchers looked over, confused.

"The alurannai? They'll give us somewhere to stay?"

Kratos reassured him.

"Yes, they will. Well, since we're now safe, are you going to tell us your names?"

The young man smiled.

"My name is Davin." He began pointing out the others. "This is Unara, Hassen, Giro, Thengar, Yilara, Raila and Willen."

Kratos smiled in return.

"It's nice to meet you all, but for now any further talk will have to wait while we tend to Martel."

They nodded in understanding. Sanaro walked over.

"I'll make some food for us all since I won't be much help with Martel."

He left to gather fire wood, while Kratos went over to where Vayla, who had removed her headscarf, had put Martel on a blanket and was now setting up her healing kit. Yuan, who had also removed the length of cloth that had hidden his hair and face, was sat next to a distraught Mithos. While Vayla continued her preparations, Kratos knelt down next to them, Mithos looking up at him.

"What's wrong with her? Will she be alright?"

He put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I don't know yet, Mithos. I have to check her over first."

With that, Kratos proceeded to unwrap the cloth round Martel's head, uncovering her green hair, and unnaturally pale face. He placed a hand on her forehead and checked her pulse.

"She has a fever and her heart is beating a little faster than it should be."

He continued his examination after removing the grey clothing she had put on over the leggings she usually wore and the simple sleeveless top she had worn in place of her dress. After a minute's examination, during which Vayla administered a medicine she'd mixed to reduce the fever, Kratos discovered the problem. As he'd checked the area around her cruxis crystal, he saw light glint off something that shouldn't have been there. A small patch of Martel's skin had started to crystallise. He sat back and sighed as Vayla looked up.

"She has it, doesn't she?"

Yuan looked confused.

"Has what?"

Kratos answered, Yuan and Mithos looked aghast at his reply.

"Chronic Angelus Crystalus Innoficium. It's the cruxis crystal rejection syndrome that she was warned she might get... It looks like our next concern in our travels is to gather the materials and find the means to craft the rune crest for her."

Mithos stroked his sister's hair, worry written on his face.

"What do we have to get?"

Vayla pulled out the scroll that Martel had placed in her keeping.

"Let's see. The materials we need are zircon, a mana fragment, which we have, and mana leaf herb. To craft it we need to fuse the zircon and mana fragment together using Boltzman's healing technique, but will need the help of a unicorn to amplify the spell. Once that's done the new material has to be crafted into a rune crest, none of us have the skill to do it properly so we'll have to asks the dwarves for help with that. Once the crest is made we have to place fibres from the mana leaf herb in the crest before putting it on Martel's crystal... I know it sounds like a lot, but we have time. It'll take up to a year and a half before she's in any danger, and we can travel much faster now that most of us can fly, while Noishe runs alongside at his fastest pace. We can go from place to place in a third of the time it used to take us."

Kratos got up.

"I suggest we get the zircon first. It may be hard to get from merchants at the moment, so I think we'd best head to Hierma in the Hima Mountains. There's a zircon mine there, our best chance to get it being to buy from the source. We'll decide what to get next after that. In the meanwhile as we travel we can keep our eyes and ears open for any rumours of unicorns, and keep an eye out for any dwarves as well." As Yuan and Vayla nodded in agreement Kratos began to walk off. "I'm going to go keep watch for the jiisumura." he looked at Mithos. "Dalli's keeping the researchers company, I'll send him over."

Mithos gave him a small smile in thanks, then returned to watching his sister along with Yuan as Kratos walked away.

--------------------------------------

When Kratos arrived at the cluster of rocks where Davin and the others were sitting, he found Dalli and Noishe clowning around to entertain the half-elves, while Sanaro and Annule chuckled along with them at the twosome's antics.

"Dalli," the spirit stopped and looked up, "Mithos needs your company right now. He's upset because we've found out that Martel's body has started to reject her crystal, he could do with your support right now."

Without answering, Dalli raced off to comfort his partner as Sanaro got up.

"So we'll have to make a rune crest for her?"

Kratos nodded.

"Yes, we'll be leaving for Heirma in the Hima Mountains, to get the zircon we need for the crest, as soon as she's up and ready to travel."

It was then that the jiisumura entered the meadow. After hovering for a moment, he spotted Kratos and landed next to him.

"You called for my assistance?"

Kratos looked at him.

"Yes, I ask that the alurannai give safe sanctuary to these eight half-elves. They were enslaved as researchers for the mana bomb project, we rescued them but now they need to be taken somewhere where they'll be safe."

The jiisumura regarded the eight researchers.

"'Fourth Precept of the Alurannai: If it is within our means, those who ask for help shall be given it'. I shall go to Aluran and return tonight with seven of my kinsman so that we may take you through the Sentinels to our homeland, where you will be allowed to stay for as long as you wish."

Davin and his fellows smiled in relief.

"Thank you. Though may I ask why you need one alurannai for each of us? Couldn't you take us through one at a time by yourself?"

The jiisumura shook his head.

"No, the Sentinel's would not allow it. One alurannai, one passenger, within a certain period of time. If I were to do as you said it would take a little over two weeks to take you all through, since I'd have to wait two days between each of you. It's faster for me to go and get others to help."

Davin looked bemused.

"Oh..."

"I will return for you tonight."

With that he flew off in the direction he had come from. Leaving behind a set of relieved and happy half-elves.

--------------------------------------

A couple of hours later found the companions and the researchers crowded round Martel, Vayla had called them over saying that she was starting to wake up. And so they sat watching as the woman stirred, shifted a little and finally opened her eyes.

"Where am I? What happened?"

She sat up, suddenly beset by the enthusiastic hugs of her brother and husband, along with the nuzzling of Noishe and Annule. Vayla told her.

"As you were escaping from the facility, you collapsed. Once we had gotten to safety Kratos and I checked you over... Martel, we found that your body has started to reject your crystal. You collapsed because your body had just started to compensate for the crystal's erosion."

Martel looked at her.

"You mean..."

"Yes, your body started to crystallise... Here."

Vayla pointed out the tiny patch of crystal to her. Martel ran her finger over the bit of stiffened skin.

"So we have to make a rune crest."

Sanaro spoke.

"Yes, we're heading for Hierma to get the zircon we need as soon as you're up to it."

Kratos looked up at the sky.

"It's almost sunset. The jiisumura should be here any time now."

"Actually we've been here a while, but we decided not to disturb you." Everyone jumped in surprise and turned to see the young man from earlier along with seven other alurannai. He turned to look at the researchers. "If you're ready, we should leave immediately. We've spotted a number of search parties in this area and while none of them are close, it would be wise for us to get you out of here as soon as possible."

Davin and the others nodded and got up. He looked at the companions.

"I'm glad we could help you destroy that research, and I know we are all grateful for you rescuing us. Thank you and may we meet again."

With that they left, the jiisumura carrying them off into the approaching twilight...

------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. I'll update in a few days.**


	36. Concerns

**Alaia Skyhawk: Now for chapter 36. Still can't think of anymore witty comments or jokes so I'll just do the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 36: Concerns.

-

Across the rolling plains of Balacruft, to the west of Sinoa, the nine companions travelled with all haste on their journey to Hierma and its zircon mine. It had been a month and a half since their infiltration of the research facility and the discovery of Martel's illness. Now they flew to the west as Noishe ran alongside them. Annule, rather than flying, was also running to keep the protozoan company. They were now just a few miles from Berritte and, at Martel's insistence, were going to visit Allen and Eliza Ranefernon for the first time since Martel had made her speech in the village ten years previously.

All too soon they arrived to see that little had changed in the small farming community. However, in the time since their last visit had dulled people's memories so that only a few truly remembered their faces and recognised them, though everyone in the village had heard of their exploits in convincing the people of the Nations to accept those of all races. In a matter of minutes they were surrounded by well wishers and, pleading exhaustion, told the people that while they were grateful for such an enthusiastic reception, they would like to get some rest. At this the villagers quickly made way for them, all the while telling them that they would always be welcome in Berritte.

It took close to half and hour for them to finally make their way to Briar Lane. Moments later found them standing in front of the stone and wood built farmhouse where they had stayed so long before. After a minute of contemplating the familiar building they climbed the steps of the wooden porch and knocked on the door. Small footsteps pattered quickly across the room behind the door before it was opened. It opened a little and of it peered a boy with a mop of brown hair and vivid green eyes. The boy, about eight years old, looked at them curiously and demanded.

"Who are you?"

A woman's voice called admonishingly from the kitchen.

"Now Darrell... that is no way to greet a visitor." Eliza emerged from the kitchen, came to the door and opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw them. "Oh my goodness, it's you! Oh do come in." She stepped aside with a huge kind smile on her face. "Forgive my son, he's a little wary of people he doesn't know."

As they entered the farmhouse, Martel turned to the woman.

"He's your son?"

Eliza smiled.

"Yes, his name's Darrell and he's just turned eight." She blinked as Annule came through the door, followed by Noishe. "I don't know the wolf, but with that colouring his furry friend could only be Noishe. " She smiled at the protozoan. "So you've evolved since I last saw you." Noishe trotted up to her, wagging his tail and whimpering happily as she petted him. Eliza then turned to Sanaro. "I'm afraid I don't know who you are either."

Sanaro inclined his head.

"My name is Sanaro and I was once one of the King's Knights of Tethe'alla, but I left when I discovered that the king was enslaving half-elves. I already had my doubts before then and that was the last straw so I abandoned the order." He indicated Annule. "That's Annule, he's a Vale Wolf and my long time companion. The two of us joined up with the group five years ago."

Eliza clasped her hands and smiled at the two who had just been introduced.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you." She then looked at them all. "As far as I'm concerned, you are all guests so I won't hear a word about you paying for food or lodgings. So you all just sit back while I go and make supper."

With that she returned to the kitchen, and event that was quickly followed by the sound of her rummaging through the pantry for ingredients as she decided what she would be making. In the pause that followed, Darrell asked.

"So you're the Nine Companions? That's so cool." He practically bounced with enthusiasm. "Mom and Dad told me all about when you came to the village and spoke to everybody and all there's all the stories the merchants tell when they come through the village. About the fiery haired swordsman with wings like blue ice, and the storm mage with the double bladed sword, and the black-haired woman who can heal with a touch, and..."

Yuan put a hand up.

"Whoa there, slow down. I'm sure you've heard lots of stories about us, and some of them have probably been exaggerated completely out of proportion. Yes, we are the Nine Companions and your mother and father are friends of ours."

Dalli chose that moment to randomly teleport himself onto Mithos' lap. Darrell jumped.

"How did he do that?"

Mithos grinned.

"He's a summon spirit and he's my partner. He does that all the time."

Darrell came over.

"Wow, can I pet him."

Dalli looked up at him.

"Of course you can, I like being petted." Darrell blinked and then giggled. Quickly accepting the fact that Dalli could talk. After a minute or so of having his ears scratched, Dalli asked Mithos. "Can we go outside and play fetch?"

Darrell goggled as Mithos laughed.

"Of course we can." He grabbed the boy's wrist. "Come on Darrell, let's go play!"

Mithos' fellow companions chuckled as the two boys and the summon spirit raced out the door.

---------------------------------------

Eliza crept down the stairs and looked across the room to where the nine friends and her husband were sat around the fire.

"Darrell's asleep. I knew the moment you arrived that there's something wrong, but I didn't want to ask you in front of Darrell. He looks up to you all a great deal and for the time being I don't want him to know that you're having trouble of some kind in your quest, since it would be a great disappointment for him if he found out."

Vayla waved her over.

"It's alright, and you're quite correct. Something has gone a bit wrong for us at the moment. Though it's actually a personal problem and nothing to do with our quest."

Allen frowned.

"A _personal_ problem?"

She nodded.

"Yes, Martel is sick and we have to make a rune crest for her." Eliza and Allen looked confused. Vayla explained. "A few months ago Kratos and I nominated the rest of the group for cruxis crystals. When they received them Martel was warned that she was at risk of her body rejecting hers. Six weeks ago that's just what began to happen. I won't go into any details but we need to gather the materials to make a rune crest to put on her crystal... If we don't the disease will eventually kill her."

Allen looked thoughtful.

"So you all have crystals now, and Martel's is making her sick..."

Kratos spoke.

"We're on our way now to Hierma to get the zircon we need. We already have a mana fragment since we were given one by the alurannai because Martel was at risk. After that we need to find mana leaf herb, and then the means to forge the crest."

Allen sighed.

"Well then you're already doing all that you can do. Just remember that our family will help in any way we're able to. All you have to do is ask."

Martel smiled at them.

"Thank you."

------------------------------------

Three weeks later...

Hierma was a typical mining town, dusty, dirty and at noon was practically deserted since anyone who could so much as move a cart of ore was working in the mine. It didn't take them long to find the one ramshackle inn, and after a single look at the precariously leaning building the resolutely decided they would buy the zircon and came outside of town before moving on. Sanaro looked around at the rock strewn street before tuning to his friends.

"So who is going to get the zircon?"

Kratos stepped forward.

"I'll go. Wait outside of town, I'm going down to the mine now. I should be back in an hour."

The rest of them shrugged and began walking towards the town perimeter while Kratos headed towards the nearby cliffs and the sound of shifting rock. Fifteen minutes later he arrived at the mine entrance and promptly walked over to the man in the hut off to one side. The man looked up at him from his seat at a makeshift desk and said in a gruff tone.

"What can I do for you?"

Kratos looked at him in a calm and confident manner like an experienced trader.

"I need six ounces of Zircon. My employer has a customer who's ordered an unusual item and unfortunately he is unable to supply him due to a lack of materials." He carried on with a bland and innocent look on his face as he looked sidelong at the supervisor. "It's a shame it's illegal to buy... with his Lordships restrictions on zircon supplies."

The supervisor gave him a sly look.

"Aye, that is. If I _could_ sell ya some I'd have ta charge ya extra."

Kratos nonchalantly placed a pouch containing eight one thousand gald coins on the table.

"Yes it is a shame you can't sell me any."

The supervisor looked into the pouch, nodded, and then lifted a chunk of zircon out of the samples tray behind him. He innocently placed it on the set of scales on his desk, adjusting the weights until it balanced. The man looked up at Kratos and winked.

"Now here's a piece that would be just the right size for ya. It's a pity I can't sell ya it."

Kratos took the zircon as he was offered it and quickly put it in his ver.

"Yes indeed."

The supervisor gave him a sly look, pocketed the money and went back to logging the number of ore carts coming out of the mine, as Kratos walked out...

-------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you go. I'll update in a few days.**


	37. Homecoming

**Alaia Skyhawk: I've got over 100 reviews on this story! Woo hoo! ...Anyway... here's the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 37: Homecoming.

-

It was nearly sunset when Kratos arrived at the camp his friends had set up, in a clearing one mile from the outskirts of Hierma. Vayla, Martel and Mithos were sat on the remains of a fallen tree. Sanaro and Annule were sat at the base of another tree, and Yuan, Noishe and Dalli were sat on the ground next to the campfire. As Kratos stepped into the light, Yuan asked.

"Did you get it?"

Kratos smiled and nodded before getting the chunk of zircon out of his ver, holding it up for al the group to see and then tossing it to Vayla to be kept with the mana fragment.

"I expected to have some trouble convincing the mine supervisor to sell me any, but he turned out to be surprisingly co-operative." Kratos then added telepathically. **Don't even hint to Martel, or Mithos for that matter, that I bribed him. She'll skin me alive.**

Yuan and the others who could hear Kratos, took the hint and played along.

"That's good to hear. So, what are we going to look for now?"

Vayla snorted.

"What else? The final material we need. Mana Leaf Herb." She turned to Martel. "Martel, when you lived in Heimdall, did you ever learn about it?"

Martel shook her head.

"I'm sorry, even though half-elves were accepted then, we still weren't told the Elves' more important secrets. I heard it mentioned once or twice, but was never taught about it."

Sanaro leaned back against the tree behind him.

"Does anyone else have any ideas?"

Yuan cleared his throat, catching their attention. He looked around at them, seeming uncomfortable.

"We could... We could always go to Talavere and ask my mother. She's the Chief Herbalist of that village and I know she'll help us... That is, if the village elder lets us talk to her."

Mithos looked confused.

"Why would she help us? She let them throw you out of Talavere."

Martel looked at her brother disapprovingly.

"Mithos, you know better than to jump to conclusions. Now let Yuan explain."

Mithos shuffled uncomfortably.

"Sorry Sis, sorry Big Brother."

Yuan gave him a sad smile.

"It's alright Mithos, I never told you how it happened. You see my mother tried to _stop_ the village elder from driving me out. He was going to throw her out as well because of it, but I told her that I would be alright and that she should stay in the village... It's been her home for all of her life, nearly three hundred years, I didn't want her to lose it because the other elves couldn't accept me."

Mithos blinked.

"Oh..." He then looked crestfallen. "I wish my mother had been like that..."

Dalli walked over to his distressed partner, climbed into his lap and snuggled against him.

"Don't worry about that, Mithos. One day she may come to accept you, but until then never forget that you're not alone, you have us. Your sister, your brother, Vayla, Kratos and Sanaro, Noishe, Annule and me as well."

Mithos hugged the little spirit.

"Thank you, Dalli, you're right... and one day when this war is over, I'm going to find Mom and show her that I'm a son she can be proud of."

--------------------------------------

Five weeks later...

The nine friends trekked along the woodland track that led to the Village of Talavere. Over the last week or so, Yuan had become increasingly jumpy, as his nerves combined with his homesickness to make him agitated. It had been nearly eleven years since the war started and he had been thrown out, but even now the memories haunted him, as he both feared approaching to the village, and yearned to go home. As they grew nearer to their destination the sun shone down through the scattering of clouds in the sky, while the first hint of the autumn weather added a slight chill to the air. All to soon, the gates of Talavere came into view.

"Halt! Half-elves are not permitted to enter the village and neither are humans. You are to _leave immediately_." The gate guards stood there with their spears pointed at the group. Kratos took a step forward. "I said HALT!"

Kratos looked the guard dead in the eye.

"I am Kratos Aurion. I ask an audience with the Village Elder to explain our business here."

The elf lowered his spear a little.

"Kratos Aurion, you say? ...We shall see."

The man jerked his head at the messenger stationed just inside the gate. The young boy raced off through the village and out of sight. A few minutes later he returned with the Elder. The Elder clearly looked the part, his hair was greying and his posture had the slightest slump to it. For an elf that meant he was old indeed, at least nine and a half centuries, meaning he didn't have that much time left. As the Elder looked him over, Kratos allowed him to see past his secondary mana signature, to the alurannai mana signature beneath. The elder paused, gave him a haughty look and then nodded.

"You are who you say you are... Very well I will hear your explanation, though I cannot guarantee that I will agree with whatever you are here to ask."

Kratos looked back at his friends as the Elder walked off.

"I'll be back shortly."

With that Kratos entered the village and followed the Elder. Upon reaching and entering the man's house the Elder turned and gave Kratos a humouring look, like Kratos was little more than a child. While Kratos was still a child by alurannai standards, the elder was still only about four hundred years older than him, not much given Kratos' prospective lifespan. The auburn haired swordsman glared at the Elder and told him why they had come to Talavere.

"You know that I guide Mithos and Martel with the intent of helping them to end this pointless war. However there has been a setback, Martel is ill and we need certain special materials to make the cure. With that in mind we came here to seek the help of Yuan's mother. While I know that we could ask you for the information, I felt this was an opportunity for Yuan to see his mother again. Would you deny him that? Would you deny the request of the Inartu of the Alurannai?"

Kratos stared silently at the Elder as the faint hint of a threat in that final statement became apparent to him. For the briefest moment the man actually looked nervous, he knew the alurannai were not ones to make threats lightly. He regained his composure, no longer having a superior look on his face, and with a voice that had the smallest hint of a shake to it, told Kratos.

"Very well, you may ask her. But only you and Yuan may enter the village though his mother is free to speak to the rest of your group so long as the meeting takes place outside of the village... and only for today."

The Elder gulped and looked anywhere but at the Inartu, Kratos stood for a moment giving him a final glare before walking out without a second look at the shaken Elder. The man's attitude had annoyed him and so he had no regret for his veiled threatening of the old man. With thing the way they were, Kratos had little time to waste being patient with stubborn, stuck up old fools. After a couple of minutes he reached the gate. Kratos stopped and glared at the guards, daring them with his eyes to refute his next statement.

"The Elder has given permission for Yuan and I to move freely though the village for this one day to carry out our business here... Now stop pointing those spears at my companions."

The guards swallowed and moved back to their posts either side of the gate, taking their spears with them. Kratos friends stared at him surprised at his sudden change in attitude. Kratos crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently as Yuan just stood there. Finally taking the hint, Yuan hesitantly stepped through the gate.

"I'll show you the way to my mother's house." The moment they were out of earshot of the others Yuan asked. "Why are you acting like this?"

Kratos' expression softened a little.

"That Elder is a fool. From his manner he has long since allowed himself to become fixed within a mass of prejudice and self importance. I find an attitude like that to be particularly disturbing in an elf of such standing, elves are supposed to know better. Anyway, as a result I decided not to be as polite as I would usually be."

Yuan's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute... are you saying you _threatened_ him?"

Kratos looked back at him blandly.

"Yes."

Yuan blinked for a few moments, then dropped the subject.

"My mother's house is just around this corner."

As the two of them rounded the corner, Yuan headed for a small wooden cottage, the roof beams of it's porch strung with innumerable bundles of drying herbs. This was definitely the home of a Herbalist. Yuan stepped up to onto the porch and tentatively knocked on the door. A moment later it opened to reveal and elven woman with midnight blue hair and the same storm-grey eyes as Yuan. She looked at the half-elf and froze. A moment later Yuan was engulfed by a hug from his mother.

"Oh, Yuan! You're alright! I've been so worried about you. Look how much you've grown." She held him at arm's length. "How did you get the Elder to let you into the village?"

Kratos coughed into his hand. Yuan's mother looked up at him, surprised.

"We came to the village to ask you about a particular herb we need. I saw the opportunity for Yuan to see you and _convinced_ the Elder to let us in."

She looked at him questioningly.

"And who might you be, that you could convince that pompous ass of an Elder so easily."

Kratos gave her a slight bow.

"I am Inartu Kratos Aurion, and Yuan is one of my most trusted friends."

Yuan chuckled at the shocked expression on his mother's face.

"I reacted like that when I first found out who and what he was." Yuan looked at Kratos. "Since my mother has been rendered speechless, I'll introduce her. _This_ is Mairae Azlarsha."

Mairae snapped out of the shocked stupor and glared at her son with her hands on her hips.

"Yuan Azlarsha, you mind your manners young man."

Yuan looked at her with a sheepish but happy smile on his face.

"Yes mother."

She flapped her hands in exasperation and gestured for them to enter the cottage. Once they were all seated she asked.

"So what have you come to ask me about."

Kratos explained.

"A few months ago I took those I'm guiding to get cruxis crystals, but unfortunately one of them has begun rejecting her crystal. We have the mana fragment and zircon we need to make a rune crest for her, but we still have to find the Mana Leaf Herb we need."

Mairae mulled this over for a moment, and sighed.

"So Yuan has one as well?" They both nodded. She looked at her son with pride, Yuan looking pleased at her praise. "Quite an achievement when you're only twenty-six. You've done me proud, Yuan." She looked at Kratos. "About the Mana Leaf Herb... The only person who can tell you where it is... and give you permission to get some... is the First Elven Elder, in Heimdall." She paused and then asked. "What else do you have to do to make this rune crest? Maybe I can help you find it."

Yuan sighed.

"We need to find a unicorn to help Vayla fuse the zircon and the mana fragment together. After that we need to see the Dwarves and ask them to help us forge the rune crest since none of us have the skills."

Mairae smiled, she knew something.

"While I can't help with finding the dwarves, I _can_ tell you that there's a unicorn living around Lake Umacy."

Yuan looked overjoyed.

"Really? That's great, it means we're one step closer to saving my wife!"

For the second time that day, Mairae was struck speechless. Finally she stuttered.

"Y-You have a wife?"

Yuan stopped and looked at her embarrassed at forgetting to mention that little fact first.

"Uh... yes, her name's Martel."

After another few moments Mairae leapt to her feet and strode up to and out of the door. She stopped on the path outside and said.

"Don't just stand there. I want to meet my daughter-in-law!"

Yuan stumbled out of the cottage, followed by Kratos who shut the cottage door, and then half ran down the street with his eager mother at his heels.

----------------------------------

It took some doing but Kratos managed to make it to the gate before Yuan and Mairae, having realised that the subject of the mana leaf herb would go out the window once she arrived. Though it was a close thing, the only reason he made it was because Yuan stopped his mother to tell her that the fact that Kratos was the Inartu of Aluran was a secret he kept from certain members of the group. Eventually Kratos got to the gate and practically skidded into the camp. Then, without giving them a chance to speak, he said.

"We know where to go to ask about the Mana Leaf Herb, Yuan's mother has even told us where we can find a unicorn. Now I suggest you ask any questions later because Yuan's mother, Mairae, is about to pay us a visit."

The other seven of his friends looked at him, confused at his rushed statement, that is until Mairae and her rather harried looking son came through the gate. She stopped at the edge of the camp and once again placed her hands on her hips as she turned and asked Yuan.

"So are you going to introduce me to your wife?"

Noishe and Annule looked at each other, then at the look on Yuan and Martel's faces, and erupted into a bout of sniggering. Martel got up and walked over to rescue her husband, simply stepping up to him and linking her arm with his, placing her free hand on his shoulder. She smiled at Mairae.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Martel. I've been Yuan's wife for a little over five years now."

Mairae held her arms out to Martel.

"My name is Mairae. Oh do come here and give me a hug... I'm not the kind of mother-in-law that bites." Martel giggled, as Yuan stood there mortified, and gave Mairae a hug. "I must say you are a pretty one and I also have to say that I'm surprised Yuan married so young, not that I'm complaining. I've always wanted a daughter."

Martel gave her a wry smile.

"Well you haven't gained just a daughter, you've gained another son as well." Martel waved a nervous looking Mithos over. Once next to her he put his hands behind his back and looked as Mairae shyly. "This is my brother, Mithos."

Mairae beamed in delight and immediately wrapped Mithos in a hug. Mithos looked like he didn't know whether to be embarrassed or happy at all the motherly attention he was getting. Something he wasn't used to since he could barely remember his own mother. Mairae moved over to the makeshift bench someone in the group had set up, gesturing for Mithos and Martel to sit either side of her.

"Now I want to know all about you and your adventures..."

----------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: This chapter does have some important plot points in it, but I'm not ashamed to admit that this is mostly fluff. What can I say, I like fluffiness. Well then, I'll update in a few days.**


	38. The Unicorn

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hi there, sorry for taking so long to update. Here's chapter 38. Now for the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 38: The Unicorn.

-

It had taken them two weeks to travel from Talavere to Lake Umacy, and during that time Martel had suffered another fainting spell. Checking her over showed that the crystallisation of her skin had spread across most of the front of her right shoulder. It had been just under four months since the discovery of Martel's illness and the time spent travelling was starting to eat away at them. A day spent travelling was a day lost from the time Martel had before the illness would kill her. No one showed this more than her brother. Every time she had had to stop and sleep because of exhaustion, he would sit next to her looking lost and forlorn. Having seen this, Kratos began to wonder if Mithos were becoming a little too dependent on his sister, and decided that he would ask Dallinius to try and give the boy more confidence in himself. Shaking his head slightly to clear his mind of the memory of Mithos' worried and lost expression, Kratos looked across the crystal clear lake that lay before them and then turned to his companions.

"Well since men cannot approach a unicorn, Vayla, Martel, if you would like to go look. There should be no enemies here; a unicorn would not stay here if there were."

Vayla coughed into her hand.

"Kratos, you _do_ remember that only a 'pure' maiden can approach a unicorn don't you..." Kratos frowned at her, a little confused at her question. Of course he remembered that. She continued. "While_ I _am... but Martel..."

She petered of and looked sidelong at Martel and Yuan who were blushing while Mithos looked at them confused. Kratos, the faintest hint of colour on his cheeks, realised his mistake.

"Um... Vayla you go look for the unicorn by yourself. We'll wait here."

His crèche mate chuckled and walked off along the lakeshore. Mithos continued to look around confused.

"What did she mean?"

Martel and Yuan turned an even deeper red. Kratos cleared his throat and looked anywhere but at Mithos.

"You'll understand when you're older."

---------------------------------------

As she strolled along the side of the lake, Vayla admired the beauty of this area of untouched countryside. Lake Umacy was acknowledged by all to be a place sacred to the Summon Spirits. Summoners would come here from all over the world to try and make a pact with one of the numerous lesser summon spirits that could be found here... if you knew what to look for. She watched as a squirrel-like spirit up in a tree, taunted a dog-like spirit on the ground. To the casual onlooker this would be seen as a stray dog barking at the local wildlife, since unless the person was a summoner, or the spirits allowed the person to understand them, they would hear nothing but barks and chittering from each of the respective spirits.

She shook her head and continued down the side of the lake, stopping to watch the antics of the local residents wasn't going to help her find the unicorn... but then again maybe it could. Vayla reversed her direction and went back to where the two spirits were throwing insults at each other.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the unicorn that lives around here. Could you tell me where I can find it?" The squirrel and the dog continued to argue with each other. Insults like 'Flea bitten Butt Sniffer!' and 'Rat faced Nut Muncher!' going back and forth between the two. Vayla cleared her throat to try and get their attention...

"Go did a hole bury yourself, it would save the world having to look at your scruffy ass!"

"Why don't you go stick your head between a tree and a woodpecker, it might improve your looks!"

Vayla waited for a few more moments before...

"THERE'S SOMEONE TRYING TO ASK A POLITE QUESTION HERE!"

The dog jumped so high he nearly hit the branch above him... The squirrel flinched and lost his footing, slipping off the branch to fall past the upward moving dog, landing on the ground with a thud. He looked up to see the dog coming back down.

"AHHH!"

Vayla winced as the dog landed on the squirrel. After a moment the dog sat up and looked around.

"Where's Trili?" This was followed by the muffled sound of Trili cursing underneath him. He looked down between his legs as he stood up, to see a rather squashed Trili. He smirked. "Hey, _now_ who's a 'butt sniffer'?"

Trili dragged himself up out of the dent he had made in the soft ground and glared at the dog.

"You're _lucky_ I didn't want to bite your slimy butt, Diego, or you would be missing your tail right now."

Diego wagged the aforementioned tail and gave Trili an amused look.

"But I like my tail."

Trili groaned, walked from under Diego, shaking his head and then climbed back up the tree. Vayla giggled, the two of them were obviously friends even if they wouldn't admit it. Diego looked at her and went into tail wagging frenzy when he sensed that she was a summoner. She smiled.

"I wanted to ask you something. I'm looking for the unicorn that lives around here, I need its help to save a friend of mine from an illness she has."

Trili tilted his head.

"You mean Darsa? He lives around the waterfall in the next cove over." He pointed in the direction she had been headed. Diego hopped up and down on the spot.

"Follow me! Follow me! I'll show you! I'll show you!"

He bounded off, Trili muttered to himself and followed through the trees above. Soon enough they rounded the corner into the next cove and came to the waterfall, Vayla looking around for Darsa. Suddenly part of the waterfall's flow was interrupted by the tip of a pearly white spear passing through it. This turned out to be a long and graceful horn followed by the delicately built head of the unicorn. Water flowed over Darsa's withers as he came through the water and stood before her. He stood there with the sunlight shining on his pure white mane and tail and the tufts of longer hair around the delicate hooves that ended his slender and graceful legs. He looked at her with a kindly light in his eyes.

**You seek my help, child of the forest?**

Vayla gave him a half bow of respect.

"Yes, a friend of mine is sick due to her body's rejection of her cruxis crystal. I need your help to fuse mana fragment and zircon together in order to craft her a rune crest."

Darsa nodded.

**Very well. You must cast the healing spell called Resurrection, I will focus it using my power.**

Vayla got the two materials out of her ver and held them out in one hand. Darsa placed the tip of his horn against them as Vayla called on the mana for the spell. A white spell circle flashed beneath her feet.

"RESSURECTION!"

The magic pooled in her hand, guided by Darsa's power. When the light faded, Vayla found herself holding not two separate items, but one piece of silvery-blue metal. Mana zircon. Darsa turned and walked back to his home behind the waterfall.

**Good luck on your journey, child of the forest... Farewell.**

Vayla inclined her head at Darsa's retreating back. Then walked away.

----------------------------------

Noishe whined, he could see a particularly ripe apple in the tree above him, but since he couldn't fly anymore, he couldn't get it. He circled the tree, trying to fathom a way of getting it down. He loved apples but the group had run out of them, much to his disappointment. He had tried thumping and shaking the tree to no affect, but was reluctant to try magic since it was more than likely he'd end up with apple sauce smeared across the local vegetation. He whined again.

_/You want some help with that?./_

Annule came over. Noishe watched him enviously as he extended his wings and fluttered up to the hanging apple, which he daintily picked using his teeth and carried back down to Noishe. He set the apple in front of Noishe before going back up to pick one for himself. Noishe wagged his tail happily at him when he came back down.

**Thanks**

Annule's eye glittered with amusement.

_/Don't mention it./_

"What are you two up to?"

They turned as Dalli came over.

_/There are some nice apples up there but Noishe couldn't reach them. So I picked him one./_

Dalli gave them a canine smile before teleporting up the tree and getting one for himself. Once back on the ground the three of them proceeded to enjoy their apples. When they were done, Dalli vanished and then reappeared holding a cloth sack which he gave to Noishe. Understanding without words, Noishe took the sack and held it open with his teeth. It would be some time before the group would run out of apples again...

--------------------------------

Sanaro sat off to one side of the campfire. He had been fussing over the object in his lap for some time, polishing and oiling it. Satisfied that it was perfectly clean, he looked up.

"Mithos, come over her. I have something for you."

The boy came over .

"Really? What is it?" His eyes widened when he saw what Sanaro held. "Oh wow! Is that?"

Sanaro smiled and unsheathed the blade, the sunlight glinted off its polished silvery length.

"Yes, Mithos, it's your first steel blade. Kratos and I have decided that you're ready for it... But before I let you use it, you're going to learn how to look after it properly."

Martel glanced over at the two of them as the ex-knight began teaching Mithos the proper way to clean and sharpen a steel sword. Chuckling, she returned to stirring the pot of her much loved stew. With her free hand she rubbed at the patch of crystal that now stiffened her shoulder to the point where she could barely lift her arm above her head anymore. She knew that everyone would do their best to get her cured, but she couldn't help but fear that they wouldn't succeed before the illness killed her.

_If something were to happen to me... how would it affect Mithos? He relies on me so much... too much. I know the others would look after him, but I hate to think that he would fall into despair without me._ She looked over at her brother's happy smile as he talked to Sanaro about swords. _Would his friendship with them be enough... or would he push them away? ...I should try and get him to spread his reliance between us... Maybe then... I wouldn't have to worry about how he would react if something _does_ happen to me._

It was then, much to the surprise of the three of them, that Kratos, who had gone for a 'walk', entered the camp followed by seven alurannai. Martel looked at him questioningly.

"What are they doing here?"

Kratos looked at her amused.

"Remember when I said that if asked, the alurannai would help if they were in a position to do so?" She nodded. "Well since it would take us close to three months to reach Heimdall, I decided to ask the alurannai if they would take us to the Y'mir forest through the Tree Lords... they agreed. We can leave as soon as we're ready."

Mithos looked confused.

"But how did you call the jiisumura? I didn't hear you use the whistle."

One of the alurannai stepped forward.

"Because he came across me as he walked towards the Sentinel on the hill over there." He pointed along the side of the lake, in the opposite direction to the one that Vayla had taken earlier. "He asked me if I could relay the request and I did. Of course it was approved and now here we are."

Mithos nodded in understanding, and then asked another question.

"But why are there only seven of you, there are nine in our group?"

It was Kratos who explained.

"Summon spirits and protozoans can use the Tree Lords on their own, so that leaves only seven of us requiring help."

"Oh..."

It was then that Vayla arrived back at camp with a smile of success on her face. She waved the piece of mana zircon for them to see, not blinking twice at the sight of the alurannai... After all it had been her idea to arrange it.

"I found the unicorn and he helped. Now all we need is the Mana Leaf Herb and a dwarf willing to help, and Martel will be cured."

Mithos practically jumped up and down in happiness.

"That's great! And with the alurannai's help we'll be in Heimdall tomorrow and we..."

He stopped at the sight of Noishe and Annule carrying a bulging sack between them, their tails waving like a pair of banners. Dalli, who was riding on top of it, said in an important sounding voice.

"We bring apples for the people suffering from apple deprivation! Everyone rejoice!"

Instead... everyone broke out into a mix of chuckles, giggles and outright laughter as Dalli 'ruled' from on high atop his throne of apples.

-------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. I'll update soon.**


	39. Hidden Village

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's chapter 39... Wow and I'm not even close to halfway through the story. Anyway, here's the disclaimer.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 39: Hidden Village.

-

It was dawn on the shore of Lake Umacy, the group and their alurannai escorts now standing beneath the boughs of one of the Sentinels. Even as they watched two of their number walked up to the tree. Dalli and Noishe stopped at the foot of the Sentinel and touched their muzzles to its bark and in a soft flash of golden light they disappeared. Seeing the nervous expressions on the majority of his companion's faces, Kratos shrugged, stepped up to the tree and offered his hand to the alurannai standing waiting for him. The alurannai took hold of the swordsman's hand and then placed his free hand and upon the tree and just as with Dalli and Noishe, they disappeared.

Vayla gave Mithos a small shove forwards.

"Go on, it's fine. It doesn't even make you dizzy."

Seeing that he had no intention of going forward on his own, Vayla guided him to the next of the alurannai and handed him over to be taken through the Sentinel. Once he was gone the rest of them lined up next to their individual escorts and were transported to the Y'mir forest. When they arrived they found themselves in the middle of the semi-flooded forest, it's scattering of islands connected by a network of bridges and suspended walkways. Kratos had been watching as Mithos was brought through and couldn't suppress a smile at the expression on the boy's face.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?"

Mithos continued to look a little dazed.

"It was... strange... and I could hear... some kind of singing."

The alurannai who had brought him through patted him on the shoulder as the rest of the group arrived.

"What you heard was the sound of the Sentinels talking to one another. Their singing can be heard all over Symphonia, if you're attuned to the forest like we are. They sing the counterpoint to the song of the Giant Tree. It's how all the forests are interconnected and those likes are how the Tree is able to evenly spread mana across the world. It radiates out from the Sentinels, that's why you often find small groves of trees with a Sentinel among them in the middle of plainland areas. It keeps the mana levels even."

Mithos' eyes widened.

"Really? Wow."

"Well this is where we leave you. Good luck on your quest."

The group watched as the seven alurannai walked back over to the Sentinel and disappeared one by one. Sanaro began to walk down one of the walkways that led through the forest. He stopped for a moment and looked back over his shoulder.

"It's this way to Heimdall. It's been many years since I left here, but I still remember it."

Martel looked saddened.

"Yes, it's been many years for Mithos and I as well, though he was far too young for him to be able to remember." She looked at her brother. "Let's go."

With that the group set off, following the guidance of Sanaro and Martel to make their way to the entrance of Heimdall, the Hidden Village of the Elves, and as close to a capital that the elves had. When they arrived at the gate they received the same response as they had in Talavere, though not quite as hostile.

"Humans and half-elves are not welcome in this village. However you may state the business that brings you here and maybe someone will talk to you."

As he had in Talavere, Kratos stepped forward.

"I am Kratos Aurion. I seek an audience with the First Elven Elder."

Kratos allowed them to sense that he was alurannai, causing the two guards to raise their eyebrows and look at each other. This was merely a formality for he had had word sent ahead, alerting the elves to his imminent visit. The guard who had spoken nodded and turned back to Kratos.

"Your likeness and the company you keep are well known to the people of this village, and so we have no doubt that you are who you say you are. You may enter, but only you. The Elder's house can be found at the eastern most end of the village. Simply follow the street straight ahead and turn left after crossing the bridge. The Elder's house is at the very end of that street."

Kratos turned and nodded before passing through the gate. As soon as he was out of sight of them he extended his sarren so that he wouldn't have to leave his true mana signature detectable to let the elves know that he was not a human intruder, but rather one of a race welcome within the settlement. With that done the elves he passed would favour him with a single curious look before returning to their activities. The alurannai were often seen here as many would enter the Torrent Forest to visit the Shrine of Creation from time-to-time. The houses, as all elven building were, had a single storey and were made of wood. The elves, like the Alurannai, preferred simple lives and kept their individual homes small. As he approached the windmill he look to his right to see the gate that led into the sacred forest where Origin dwelt when he was not in residence at the Shrine of Forces. As he passed the windmill Kratos finally saw the end of the path, and the largest of the village's houses. He climbed the steps to the door and knocked. A voice called from within.

"You may enter."

Kratos opened the door and entered. Inside the Elder sat at a low table that was set in the middle of the room. He indicated a stool placed on the opposite side of the table from him, Kratos sat himself on it. The Elder looked at Kratos, his expression telling him that he should explain his reason for coming.

"I am here to ask you for two sprigs of Mana Leaf Herb. Martel, the young woman I guide, is suffering from the cruxis crystal rejection syndrome and we need the herb to make the cure."

The Elder looked thoughtful.

"Chronic Angelus Crystalus Innoficium... I give you my permission to retrieve what you need." He reached into an inner pocket of his tunic and pulled out a medallion, which he handed to Kratos. "Give this to the watchman at the foot of Latheon Gorge, he will let you pass. You must then ascend the gorge and speak to the Elven Storyteller. She will then show you where the herb grows. Take only what you need, the herb is rare and one of the few plants our ancestors were able to bring with them from Derris Kharlan." He smiled slightly. "The Giant Tree is obviously one of the others."

Kratos smiled slightly in return and got up.

"Well then. I guess I'd best rejoin my companions."

The Elder put a hand out to stop him.

"Though we cannot allow your companions to enter the village, it would please us to provide a meal for you all at a place just outside of the village. I also believe that there is one person in the village who would be happy to have the chance to see two of your companions... Cailfren, the one who insisted on giving Sanaro some of his blood to save his life. He, Sanaro and Annule were close friends in the time before Sanaro and Annule left. This would be an opportunity for them to talk to each other after twenty-three years apart."

Kratos nodded and gave the Elder a genuine smile.

"We'd be honoured to accept your offer of hospitality."

The Elder inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement as Kratos turned and left to make his way back to the gate.

--------------------------------

The rest of the group were sat on a cluster of rocks a short distance from the gate. After Kratos had gone to speak to the Elder they had begun comparing the difference in the way they had been treated here as opposed to Talavere. This in turn led to them asking Martel about the time she had lived in the village.

"To be truthful, my childhood was not all that different from the full blooded elves I grew up with. The only real differences was that I wasn't taught the more important elven secrets. During the time before the war started my mother doted on me, nothing mattered to her more than my father and I. I remember how happy she was when Mithos was born, she took him round every house in the village to show him off, she was that happy... But that all changed when the war started. All of a sudden anyone with human blood was looked at with suspicion and mistrust. At first only the humans in the village, like my father, were asked to leave. But then when the fighting got worse all the half-elves were made to leave as well. By that point my mother would barely look at me, and she wouldn't have anything to do with Mithos, I was left to tend to him. The day we were driven out, she..." Martel bit her lip to stop it trembling, after a moment she continued. "She made me pick up Mithos and then used magic to shove me out of the gate. The last thing I heard her say before she walked off through the village was that she wanted nothing more to do with us and that we should never have been born."

Tears rolled down her face as they tried to comfort her, Mithos looked stunned. He couldn't remember that day and so it had never occurred to him just how bad it could have been. He turned to his sister with a determined look on his face.

"Don't worry Sis, we'll show Mom that she _can_ be proud of us. We'll end this war and show everyone that the blood in people's veins isn't what makes them good or bad. It's what they do with their life that makes them who they are."

Martel gave him a tearful smile of thanks and ruffled a hand through his hair. Just then Kratos returned, his sarren once again retracted, with a young elven man in tow. Sanaro jumped to his feet and rushed over to clap the man on the shoulder. He returned the gesture.

"Sanaro, you grown a bit since you left. I hear you joined the King's Knights and then deserted when he began enslaving half-elves."

"You've grown a lot as well, Cailfren, though you're still skinny. And yeah, I joined the Knights. I left because I refuse to serve anyone who harms the innocent."

Cailfren gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder.

"I am _not_ skinny. I'm just slender built."

The two of them looked at each other for a moment then started laughing. Sanaro introduced Cailfren to his companions. After the introductions were finished, Cailfren began telling them about the time Sanaro and Annule had lived in Heimdall. He talked about all manner of pranks and jokes, with Sanaro's companions looking on with disbelief on their faces. Sanaro used to be a prankster? Cailfren then told them about the time after the incident with the Gold Dragon, his stories making it clear that the death of his father was what made Sanaro the way he was at present. All too soon dusk began to fall and much to the surprise of Mithos and Martel, some of the village women brought platters of food out to them, while the gate guards planted torches in the ground to light the area. Later, once true night had fallen, a small group of elves came out and sat with them and began playing and singing music... that lasted long into the night...

-----------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you go, I hope you like it.**


	40. Supprises

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's chapter 40, what a nice round number... Y'know 100 is a nice round number too. I wonder if I can reach that with this story... Anyway...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 40: Surprises.

-

It had been two weeks since their visit to Heimdall and the group had just reached the foot of Latheon Gorge. Just as they had been told, there was a watchman at the entrance, the small hut he lived in stood nearby, next to a small side stream that came from the river that had carved the immense gorge. As they approached him, Kratos produced the medallion that the First Elven Elder had given him. Upon seeing it, the watchman nodded and stepped aside to allow them to pass. After passing a series of bends in the path that had been cut through the uneven terrain, they came to an open space that revealed the gorge in all its glory.

Above them to their left was a huge waterfall that reached up several hundred feet, the entire area was misty with the spray from the tremendous amount of water pouring down it. Leading up the cliff that supported the waterfall was a series of ledges and cliffs, with bridges crossing the river in a handful of places where it flowed through the deep cut it had made in the solid rock of the valley floor. Yuan regarded the waterfall and commented.

"Why do I get the feeling that the Storyteller is all the way up there?"

He pointed at the top of the waterfall. Vayla chuckled.

"Even if she is, we can just fly up, remember? Though that means Noishe will have to stay down here."

Vayla turned to look at the protozoan who proceeded to whine, in both meanings of the word. Sanaro rolled his eyes before extending his wings and launching himself into the air.

"Why don't we just get going and go see her, instead of just sitting here?"

Mithos and Martel shrugged and took off after him, immediately followed by all of the rest of the flying members. Dalli staying behind to keep Noishe company. Contrary to his apparent impatience, Sanaro picked a scenic route to ascent to the top of the falls, allowing them all to admire the stunning view that spread out below them. Up and up they went, passing the multitude ledges that they had seen from the ground, many of which sported some very strange looking flowers. Mithos, his curiosity getting the better of him, asked.

"What are those flowers? I've never seen anything like them before."

Kratos looked back over his shoulder.

"They're called 'Fleuresa Airolis', the Flower of Wind, when they're healthy they send out blasts of air. They were brought from Derris Kharlan, the elves must have planted them here so they could use magic to ride the air currents they produce in order to reach the top of the gorge."

"Wow, how many other plants did they bring with them?"

Vayla smiled.

"No one but the elves could tell you that... I have to say, it's a novel way of preventing intruders from reaching the Storyteller, since only those with considerable magical aptitude could get up there. Only elves, and the most talented of half-elves, would be able to do it without wings."

It was then that they reached the top. In front of them a final bridge crossed the rushing water, the path to the left leading to a small stone cottage with a thatched roof.

The seven companions landed in front of the building and knocked politely on the door. After a few moments an elven woman opened it, Kratos showed her the medallion. She gave the tiniest of snorts before she spoke.

"So you have the Elder's approval to be here... very well. My name is Allysia and I am the Elven Storyteller. Here I stay to pass on the stories of the world's history to the next generation of elves, and weave those stories into the mana leaf cloth to preserve them for future generations... Now state your business here."

Vayla stepped forward.

"We have been given permission to retrieve two sprigs of Mana Leaf Herb. We need to craft a cure for Martel's illness."

She indicated Martel who stood to one side with her brother and husband. the Storyteller looked at them for a moment and nodded.

"Very well. My apprentice shall show you where the herb can be found, I have much work to do." She walked over to the loom that stood in the corner, calling out as she did so. "Get in here boy. I need you to escort these people to the Mana Leaf Herb."

As she sat herself on the stool in front of the loom, a young elven man came in through a door from one of the back rooms of the cottage. Upon seeing him they gasped as one.

"Dareillfin!"

He smiled.

"Well well, we cross paths again."

Allysia scowled at him.

"Yes and if you sneak out of here to deliver un-sponsored messages again, I'll be finding myself a new apprentice."

He looked sidelong over his shoulder at his teacher before indicating that they should follow him. Once outside he sighed.

"As you can see, I didn't quite get away with giving you that warning. I'll have to behave myself from now on if I'm to take her place in a century. After that I'll have a free rein."

Mithos then asked.

"Are you really going to be the new Storyteller in just a hundred years?"

Dareillfin looked at them and nodded.

"Yes. Allysia is a little under nine hundred years old, that's why she now has an apprentice... Well we'd better got going. It will be far easier if you get the herb while there's still daylight."

With that he proceeded to lead them down a path that led to the side of the waterfall, a short way down from where the water crested the edge of the cliff. As they stood there looking confused at the apparent dead end, Dareillfin shifted into a casting stance. A moment later he shouted.

"ABSOLUTE!"

A whole section in the middle of the falling water froze, sending the flow cascading to either side. As it did so, a ledge and a cave were revealed. Mithos looked at the display in awe.

"Wow..."

The elf turned to them.

"You will find the Mana Leaf Herb in the cave, but be warned, you must first subdue Plantix. Plantix is a plant creature brought from Derris Kharlan. It guards the herb just as it did back on our old homeworld. Do not fear harming it seriously. If it is killed its body leaves behind a seed which soon sprouts to become a new guardian. Its main weakness is fire, but be careful when using it in case you harm the herb." They nodded in understanding before flying over to the cave entrance. Dareillfin called after them. "My ice will last for about an hour. Once it melts you will have to force your way through the water. Allysia is very picky and she wouldn't be too happy if I cast it a second time to help you."

Within the cave all they could see was a gloomy passage that led into the depths. Yuan looked around, sceptical.

"Are they serious? How could a plant grow in a dark place like this?"

Martel looked at him admonishingly.

"Are you forgetting? Derris Kharlan was and still is a mostly dark place with little light. Coming from there, the Mana Leaf Herb would quite happily grow down here."

Yuan sighed.

"I stand corrected."

Less than a minute later they found themselves in a reasonable sized cave, rays of light streaming in through a handful of openings in the ceiling and upper walls on one side to dimly light the room. Directly in front of them they saw what they had come for. The Mana Leaf Herb grew in a moderate sized patch on the far side of the cave. The multi-lobed, pale green leaves of the plants highlighted by the sunlight that entered from the openings. They slowly began walking towards it, inching their way across the cave as they waited for the Plantix to attack. As soon as they reached the mid-point, a cluster of vines erupted out of the ground, lashing towards the group. In moments the scene descended into a chaotic mass of whipping vines and carefully directed fire spells, as the giant plant attempted to rip the non-alurannai members apart. Luckily, none of them noticed that the plant was ignoring Kratos and Vayla, or it would have raised some awkward questions. After a heated battle lasting nearly half and hour, they finally subdued it. Defeated, it backed away and disappeared back into the soil that floored the cave.

While Martel carefully picked the two sprigs they needed, Kratos looked sidelong at Vayla.

**That's something we'll have to remember. Plant creatures don't attack alurannai.**

Vayla raised an eyebrow.

**It's not that surprising really, when you consider that technically we _are_ plants. The first alurannai were born of trees that bloomed around the Giant Tree at its bidding... The Nartana were born of the Giant Tree's flowers themselves. Why else do your family have voices like that of the Giant Tree? While the Tree created the alurannai in general, _your_ family are literally descended from it. Even if that Plantix _had_ attacked me... it would _never_ have attacked you.**

Kratos gave her a look that said he didn't want to continue this conversation. He looked uncomfortable and clearly didn't want to think about it. Vayla didn't blame him, who would want to be reminded of _that_ burden... the burden that only the Nartana carried... an ability with a terrible cost to the individual who used it if circumstances ever required it to be called on.

--------------------------------------

"So you succeeded in getting the herb."

The group had left the cave to find Dareillfin waiting for them, as they walked back up the slope they stopped at the top of the rise, a short distance from the cottage. Over the sound of the rushing water they heard the crack as the last of the ice broke away from the cliff as the water finally undermined its grip on the rocky surface. Yuan looked around at his friends.

"Now that's done, all we have to do is find a willing dwarf and Martel will be cured. But where will we find one? They're not exactly...

Dareillfin cut in.

"There's a Dwarven city, Graashim, in the mountain valley of Sansine, at the south-eastern end of this mountain range. They welcome visitors who manage to find it. You can get the help you need there." They stood there for a moment, surprised that the problem would be solved so abruptly. He chuckled. "Good luck on your journey, may the Spirit's blessings be upon you."

With that he entered the cottage and they looked at each other, bemusement written on their faces...

---------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. There's some teasers in there, have I got you wondering? Heh heh... Well guess what, you won't find out till Book 3... Yeah, I know I'm evil.**


	41. Illness Ends, Waiting Begins

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hi all, here's chapter 41.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 41: Illness Ends, Waiting Begins.

-

It had taken them four weeks to make their way from Latheon Gorge, and now they had finally reached the Sansine Valley. The only problem was... they were having a hard time finding Graashim. They had scoured the narrow valley from end-to-end twice already, and were starting a third pass along it's length. As they flew back and forth overhead, unbeknownst to them, Noishe was smugly sitting right next to a dwarven signpost. In his extremely long life he had seen many dwarven settlements and knew how the Earth Folk marked the paths leading to them. The signpost was a large boulder placed at the edge of a cluster of similar rocks. It wasn't carved or smoothed in any way, which was probably why the others hadn't even considered it. The only thing to set it apart from the surrounding rocks was that it was formed of a slightly different type of stone. The difference was subtle and near impossible to spot if you didn't know what you were looking for... Of course for Dwarves the difference would be obvious... As he sat there contemplating letting them make a forth pass, Dalli came over and sat next to him. He looked sidelong at the protozoan.

"I know you're enjoying getting your own back for being left at the foot of the gorge... but if you don't tell them now... I'll have you singing soprano for a century."

If his face hadn't been covered with fur, the whole world would have seen Noishe blanch whiter than the whitest sheet at the spirit's threat. With no further hesitation he called the others down, pointed out the signpost and explained it to them all via Kratos. With no further delays they set off down the track the rock marked. A short while later Noishe pointed out another marker and once again they set off down the indicated pathway. Eventually after zigzagging here and there along the valley floor they came to a final marker, right next to a waterfall. When they had approached it they were able to see the ledge and the spacious gap between the falling water and the cliff.

Once behind the water they found their first real sign they were close to the city. A roughly spherical crystal had been imbedded into the rock wall a short way around the first bend in the tunnel that was hidden behind the waterfall. The crystal gave off a soft glow that would be invisible from outside, yet was enough to light their way down the passage. On and on they walked, the light from the crystals they passed getting steadily brighter as they got further and further from the entrance. Eventually, after about half an hour, they arrived at the gates of Graashim.

The tunnel had widened out into a large chamber, at the end of which was a large set of wooden doors that filled the entire width and height of the cave, which was lined down both sides with rows of light crystals set in complex patterns. After a moment of awe struck wonder at the size of the doors and the beauty of the light etched patterns, they walked up to the pair of guards that stood just either side of the centre of the immense doors, stopping a short distance away from them. Both guards were dressed in simple yet extremely well made leather and plate mail armour. Both of them also carried a halberd. The guard on the left banged the foot of his weapon's handle on the ground twice.

"These are the Gates of Graashim. Ye who would enter here, state thy names in the tradition of the people."

The guard on the right repeated the gesture with his own halberd.

"These are the Gates of Graashim. Ye who would enter, state thy business in the tradition of the land."

Kratos wracked his memory for anything about formal dwarven traditions, as the half-elves, human and Vale wolf in the group looked at each other in confusion. After a moment he dredged up what he needed. Stepping forward, he stopped exactly eighteen paces from the line that was deeply graven into the rock floor, four yards from the doorway. He then brought his right hand up as if to place it on his chest, but instead held it about a foot away from his body.

"By the tradition of the people. I am Kratos Aurion. My companions are Vayla Kevrania, Sanaro Keru, Yuan Azlarsha, Martel Azlarsha, Mithos Yggdrasil, Annule Fenclan, Noishe of the Protozoans and Dalli of the Lesser Summon Spirits."

The first guard spoke.

By the tradition of the people, we accept your names."

Kratos took seven steps forward, stopping eleven paces from the line. This time he dropped to one knee, placing his hands, fingers point outwards, palms flat on the ground. He then stood up again, keeping his hands held out in the same position, never taking his eyes off of the dwarves.

"By the tradition of the land. We come here seeking help to craft a Rune Crest, to save Martel Azlarsha from an illness that would otherwise kill her."

The second guard spoke.

"By the tradition of the land. Your business and request are accepted."

The guards then spoke in unison.

"By the balance between the people and the land, we welcome you to Graashim. You may enter."

Each of them walked to the outer edge of either side of the doors. Once there, they took the points of their halberds and inserted them into a pair of depressions in the rock floor, pointing towards the walls. Then in a single smooth motion they pulled on the handles to make them point towards the centre of the door. In response, the great doors swung inwards as in the distance they heard a bell ring, telling the dwarves that someone had arrived in the city.

The nine companions passed through the doors, which swung closed behind them. As they did so, Kratos commented on how it was surprising what you could pick up when you'd been around for a few centuries. Now within the gates, they could hear the distant sound of hammers on anvils, chisels on stone and the constant murmur of many voices. There was only a short length of tunnel before they came upon a huge open space. They gasped in astonishment. They were standing on a plaza overlooking an immense cavern. The city stretched out below them in a series of levels. Throughout it were huge stone columns that extended from the floor to the ceiling far overhead. Where they met the roof, the columns linked with each other in vast arches, like the roof within the Cathedral of Souls. The only human built temple dedicated to the Summon Spirits. As they looked at the view in wonder, Vayla was the first to break their stunned silence.

"By Origin... The entire mountain must be hollow. It must have taken thousands of years for them to carve this place out of the rock."

No one argued with that statement. After several more minutes looking at the city, they descended one of the two great staircases that extended from either side of the plaza. When they reached the bottom where the two staircases merged, they were greeted by a group of dwarves.

"Welcome to Graashim. We received a message from the Gate Guards that you require help to forge a Rune Crest." Seeing their surprise he explained. "In the Gate Cavern there is a pipe set into the wall. The guards talk into it and the sound travels through it to the scribe listening at the other end. The scribe writes out the message and one of the messengers takes it to the relevant person, people or Crafting Guild depending on what it is." He straightened his plain tunic. It's only ornamentation was the symbol stamped leather circle stitched on the left shoulder. "I am Mergan, The head of the Amulet Crafting Guild. We make the various items that mages buy to enchant then sell on. It requires a certain set of specialist skills which is why it is separate from the guild that specialises in making small items like jewellery, small crafting tools, locks, hinges, etc. Since the crest is to be placed on a cruxis crystal, we are the ones to make it."

Martel looked at him questioningly.

"You know it's for a cruxis crystal? We never said that to the Gate Guards."

Mergan chuckled slightly.

"You're not the first ones to come here seeking help for a rune crest and I doubt you'll be the last. In our records we have around two hundred and fifty recorded requests for Rune Crests. Spread over many thousands of years. They don't come along often, but they're not unheard of to us." He gestured for them to follow him. "Come now, let's get that crest made. It won't take more that a couple of hours."

---------------------------------------

In the workshops of the Amulet Crafting Guild the group watched as one of the craftsman selected by Mergan took the mana zircon and smelted it. Once ready the molten metal was poured into a mould like those used to cast the basic shape of key crests for exspheres. When the metal had solidified, the dwarf reheated it slightly so that he could refine the shape using one of his small forging hammers and carving knife. When he was done the crest was passed to another crafter who polished and cleaned it ready for engraving. Finally it was passed to the engraver, who using the notes on the scroll the alurannai had given the group, carved the necessary runes onto the crest. It was then, with a final flourish, that the crest was handed to them. The dwarves within the workshop gathered round as Vayla placed the Mana Leaf fibres into the circular groove on the back of the crest and clipped the removable metal ring that covered the groove back into place... The Rune Crest was complete.

Vayla turned to Martel and handed her the crest. After a moment's hesitation Martel opened the collar of her dress, revealing the mass of crystal that surrounded the golden mount of her cruxis crystal, the dwarves murmuring in sympathy at what she had had to suffer. She clipped the crest on top of her existing mount, the silvery blue metal now around her crystal, shining against the background of gold.

It took several hours for the effects of Martel's illness to be reversed. Once done, there was no sign that she had been ill at all. The crystallised mass that had restricted her movements for so long was gone, replaced by healthy, unmarked skin. Martel smiled in joy and relief as her brother and husband fussed over her in their happiness at her recovery. The months of stress and worry over her condition were over, and with that in mind the dwarves of the Amulet Crafting Guild declared that the nine companions should stay for a few days and rest... and take part in the 'little' party that their hosts had planned. After all, visitors didn't come to Graashim very often.

--------------------------------------

The days that followed became a blur of happiness for the companions. Their elation at their success combined with the enthusiasm of the dwarves' 'little' party creating a wonderful atmosphere within the city. It turned out that despite the city's isolation, the dwarves had heard of their exploits and were just as determined to help in any way they could, as the people of other towns and villages had been during their now postponed journey. It was two days after Martel was cured that they finally sat down to discuss what they would do next. With their original method no longer applicable, they would have to decide what they could do in the meantime, as they waited for the chance they needed to end the war...

--------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. I know this one didn't have much conversation in it, but I didn't want to clog the flow of this chapter with lots of talking. **

**Now about the little gate ritual. It was done in symbolic gestures. He stopped 18 paces back from the line. 1 for each race and 1 for each of the 'known' forces governed by summon spirits (7 + 11). The hand over the chest is symbolic of being close to the people. The hands held over the floor are symbolic of being close to the land. Hope that clears up any questions.**

**Anyway, I hope you like it and I'll update in a few days. **


	42. A New Day, A New Purpose

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's chapter 42, time to find out what they'll do now...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 42: A New Day. A New Purpose.

-

Martel looked around at her companions as they sat in the main room of the small set of apartments they been given use of for their stay. They were all a little worse for wear after the entertainments of the last couple of days, but they had all agreed that they needed to make their decision soon. She sighed.

"So what do we do now?"

Sanaro looked over at her.

"I have a suggestion..." They all looked at him questioningly. "Right now, much of the war effort on both sides is being fuelled by the skills and magic of the half-elven slaves that have been taken. So I think we should do what we can to rescue existing slaves, and prevent new ones being taken. Without them both sides of the war will be forced to slow their efforts, giving things a chance to calm down on their own."

They all nodded, Sanaro's suggestion made a great deal of sense. After a few moments of thought however, Mithos frowned...

"But where will they go once we've rescued them, there's nowhere safe for them to go... We can't ask the alurannai to take them all in... They'll need a place to start again, to call their own. If they have that they can build up a community, and then when the war is over people would be able to look at that community and see that half-elves are just like everyone else, wanting to live their lives peacefully alongside the people around them."

They all looked at Mithos in surprise. Yuan broke the silence.

"You're right Mithos, there's no point in rescuing them if they have nowhere to go... They'll just be persecuted or get caught again."

Annule gave an enquiring whine as he tilted his head to one side. Kratos spoke.

"Noishe says that Annule asked if they could live near the Temples of the Forces since no one can fight each other in those places unless the Summon Spirits allow it."

Vayla shook her head.

"That's not possible. The Temple Regions are off limits to habitations. Triet is an exception, but that's because the only oasis in that part of the desert is less than two miles from the Fire Temple." She brought a hand up to her chin as a thoughtful came to her eyes. "The only areas under the influence of a Summon Spirit where people can live... are the Shrines of Life, Creation and Birth. The Shine of Life is in Aluran, so that's out. Heimdall is within the area of the Shrine of Creation... That leaves the Shrine of Birth. We'll have to go there and ask Maxwell for permission to build a safe community for half-elves."

Sanaro looked at her.

"So where _is_ the Shrine of Birth?"

"It's in the isolated region of Balacruft that's south of the Asguard Mountain Range."

Yuan frowned.

"But there are only two passes into that region, and the entire coastline is sheer cliff. How are we supposed to lead refugees over those mountains when the passes that _are_ there are little more than goat tracks?"

She chuckled.

"How else? We ask the alurannai... While they may not be able to take in all the half-elves we hope to rescue, they _can_ transport them to the region. The fact that it's isolated makes it even better as a sanctuary."

His concerns alleviated, Yuan leaned back in his chair.

"Since that's settled, is everyone in agreement that we should travel to the Shrine of Birth and seek Maxwell's help?" Everyone nodded. "Well then, we need to..."

"The dwarves of this city would like to give you a little help..."

They turned to look at the doorway, Mergan was standing there."

Kratos stood up.

"What are you offering?"

Mergan smiled.

"The various crafting guilds of Graashim are all in agreement. We would like to outfit you all with new armour, weapons and equipment, as well as anything else you might need or want."

Martel looked at him, stunned.

"That's a very generous offer, how could we ever repa..."

He cut her off.

"The only repayment we would like is for your continued efforts to stop the war... Which I believe you plan to do anyway."

"Are you sure? You've helped so much already by making the Rune Crest for me."

He chuckled.

"Aye lass, we're sure. All of you come with me. We've assigned a set of various craftsmen and women to each of you. All you have to do is tell them what you'd like."

-------------------------------------------

They were led to one of the workshops roughly halfway up the slope of the city's many tiers, which made their way down from the city entrance to the far wall of the vast cavern. It soon became obvious why. Inside were members from every crafting guild in the city, the workshop had been chosen to keep the travel distances, for getting materials out of storage, to a minimum for all the different crafters. Each of the companions were then led to a different workroom, though Noishe and Annule went with Kratos so that he could translate for them.

Once inside Kratos was promptly asked to stand with his arms out so that he could be measured up for his new gear, the dwarves having to resort to standing on stools to measure his shoulders and arms. This was repeated with Noishe and Annule. Once done, they were asked what they wanted to have made...

------------------------------------------

I took three days for all the crafting work to be completed, during which the companions has stoutly refused to tell each other what they had asked for. When the time came for them to don their new equipment, they once again gathered in the main room of the apartments, though this time the leaders of the crafting guilds were present. They looked around at each other, taking in the details of their companions' outfits.

Kratos was now wearing a long-sleeved, close cut shirt done in such a deep blue that it was almost purple and was decorated with white detailing. A pair of fingerless glove, also dark blue, sported knuckle guards of a golden metal. His trousers were also close cut and dark blue. Over this he wore a styled jerkin of lighter blue leather, with tan detailing, that bore a passing resemblance to a reta, though not as long. He also had a new shield that was silver with some gold and red details. As a final flourish, he drew hid new sword, drawing gasps from his companions. The sword was made of orange-red crystal, forged into a flame-like shape. He held it up for his friends to see.

"I've called it Flamberge. It, obviously, is a fire blade. I've had the design in mind for a while now but never had the chance to get it made."

He smiled at their surprised expressions, and began to study them.

Vayla had stuck to her usual style of skirt and over-dress, but the new ones were clearly made of the same enchanted blade proof material that his own clothing was made of. Though he planned to spell everything they had just received to resist physical damage caused by magic, as he had done to all of their prior equipment. Her skirt was black and her overdress was now a rich purple. Both had red detailing like that which was on her new black shoes. Around her waist she had a new set of dagger sheaths that crossed at the small of her back, keeping them out of the way, but within easy reach. The belt was red, as were the sheaths, with the blades made of the finest dwarven steel, enchanted to hold a permanent razor sharp edge.

Yuan's outfit was in his now standard dark blue, red, gold and white. As before, he wore plain white trousers. The main difference was that the coloured panels of his clothing were more complex and that he now sported shin and arm guards done in the same colours, as were his shoes. Stormsong had had only minor alterations, Yuan had had its weigh increased again and had also had the golden plates on its flat sides engraved with scrolling designs.

Martel, like Vayla, was wearing the same style of outfit as before but made of the new fabric. Her usual pale green, white and gold colours had had black accents added. Making the original colours more distinct. She also had a new staff, carved of palest wood with a scrolling design on the head and foot, stained in dark green.

Noishe and Annule now wore a simple harness that carried protective enchantments. Enchantments that had come from the dwarves store of ready to use ones, bought from the elves, which could be applied to anything. Noishe's harness was dark brown, while Annule's was dark blue. Both had golden buckles and links.

Mithos now had a white sleeveless tunic over a pair of dark green-blue leggings. Over this he had a short, sleeveless white over jacket that was open at the sides and trailed in two longer sections at the front. This, like his tunic, was edged in a green-blue trim that was slightly lighter than the colour of his leggings. His old shoes had been replaced by white calf high boots with lighter blue flaps decorating the foot section. Last of all, he now had a new kendama and sword, both crafted of the finest materials.

Sanaro's old plate armour, a relic from his days in the King's Knights, had been completely replaced. His new armour was silver with gold detailing and consisted of his usual breastplate, paudrons, arm and leg guards. Each of the pieces was accented with a raised diamond shaped section of dark silver edged in gold. Each of the pieces also had a simple scroll design as an additional accent, while his breastplate also sported a central design of the outline of a wolf's head lifted up to howl, superimposed over a circle representing the full moon. He had also, much to the groups' surprised, changed his hair slightly, with a small area at the front now flicked upwards. His excuse was that it didn't get in his face quite so much.

The last member of the group, Dalli, was the only one who didn't get anything. Obviously due to him being a spirit, armour and such were fairly pointless since the moment he teleported anything that wasn't a part of him would be left behind unless he consciously brought it with him. Something he said he couldn't be bothered to do, but thanked them for the offer anyway.

The group had also received a large amount of medical supplies, much to Vayla and Martel's delight, since it would be vital to their work in rescuing and protecting the half-elves. Other things they received were new camping gear, cooking pots and utensils, and various other travel necessities. They were also provided with a large amount of food. All in all, they were given so much that there was barely any room left in Kratos and Vayla's vers, even after they got rid of their old equipment.

----------------------------------

It was dawn the next day, according to the dwarven clocks that worked by rolling small stone marbles down a spiral track. Unable to see the sun beneath the mountain, they had gotten used to reading the strange devices. The group now stood on the entrance plaza, as they bid their farewells to the inhabitants of the great underground city. Martel stepped forward.

"We have so much to thank you for, because of you we will be able to help far more people that we could have as we were. We promise you that we will do everything we can on our journey to end this war, no matter how long it takes. We will take our memories of your kindness with us wherever we will go, and one day I hope that we will return to this city, with the news that the war has ended." She smiled at them all. "Until that day comes... may the blessings of the Summon Spirits be with us all... And let us all work together for the sake of a peaceful world."

Mergan came forward

"I think I speak for us all when I say that never before have I heard such sincere and inspirational words." He turned to his fellow dwarves. "I propose that her final statement be set as the new First Dwarven Vow... Dwarven Vow number one! Let us all work together for the sake of a peaceful world!"

The entire crowd responded in agreement by shouting.

"DWARVEN VOW NUMBER ONE! LET US ALL WORK TOGETHER FOR THE SAKE OF A PEACEFUL WORLD!"

Unnoticed by those around him, the crystals around Dalli's neck shimmered as a faint smile came to his canine face, and hidden light within his eyes grew stronger.

Their farewells made, the nine companions turned and headed down the tunnel to the Gates of Graashim. They waved one final time as they closed behind them, before heading down the tunnel... to emerge into the light of a new day... with a new purpose...

-----------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well that's it for now, and so commences a new chapter in the Kharlan war saga. Where will it lead them? ...Only I know... heh heh.**


	43. The Keirney Pass

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sooo, they're off to see Maxwell... Let's see how many chapters I can drag the journey out over... nah I'm only kidding. Two chapters are all it's going to take. I may like making evil comments in the section at the end of chapters, and hiding sneaky plot hints in plain sight, but I'm not _that_ cruel... Besides dragging it out would use up fill in events that I can use elsewhere. Anyway...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 43: The Keirney Pass.

-

The skimmer sped towards the coastline ahead of them. As soon as they had left Graashim the group had headed for the nearest shoreline and set off for Balacruft at the craft's top speed. Aware that every day they spent travelling to their destination was a day where more half-elves were needlessly killed. They were headed for the Siindar Coast, an isolated section of land bordered on its west and northern sides by sheer cliff that climbed over two thousand feet straight up in a vertical face of sand coloured rock. The only way into the area was its western end which lay less than a hundred miles from the Asguard Canyon, where the city of Asguard could be found. They had crossed the Lesser Great Ocean that lay between Tethe'alla's east coast and Sylvarant's west. Having cut along the southern coast of Triet Desert they had then turned north past Izalta and on to the northeast part of the Inner Reach.

The nine companions sat gazing out of the skimmer's front windows, eyes focused on the rapidly approaching shoreline. It had taken a little over a month to reach this point and they had spent almost all of that time in the skimmer, stopping only when Yuan had wanted to check that the repairs to the vehicle were holding up under the stress being placed on them. Finally they pulled up in a cove, Noishe getting promptly kicked overboard as everyone disembarked and Yuan put the skimmer into its wingpack, leaving the disgruntled protozoan to paddle to shore. As soon as he caught up and dried himself using magic, they set off to the north where they were going to cut around the peninsula and past the Asguard Canyon. Continuing west until they reached the Keirney Pass.

They had chosen Keirney because it was the narrower and less usable of the two passes. Keirvey Pass was wide enough to take a narrow bed wagon through, making it more likely that they could encounter Balacruft soldiers there. Keirney was only just wide enough for Noishe and Annule to get through, but only because they were more agile. Horses or other beasts of burden would never be able pass on the tough and twisted trail making it the group's best option for entering the region undetected...

--------------------------------------

The group crept through the forest. They were now very close to Keirney Pass, but they had a problem.

"It's no good, there are patrols and look out posts everywhere. We can't fly, we'd be too easily spotted." They were crouched in the middle of a cluster of rocks, waiting for the latest patrol they'd come across to leave. Vayla was whispering at a volume so quiet that no normal person would have heard it. "We're really close to the pass here. It looks like we'll all be taking the pass on foot."

The patrol was gone, giving them the luxury of groaning at the upcoming ordeal. Kratos gave them all an impatient look.

"There's no point in whining about it. Let's go before _another _patrol gets here."

Imagining spending another half an hour sat ijn the rocks as a patrol dawdled through the open area around them, scattered with a few clumps of trees and a multitude of rocks, they took no furhter urging. As soon as they were clear of the rocks they broke into a sprint for the start of the pass. Even so, they still ended up having to stop at several other places along the way as yet more patrols went past.

Martel looked at them curiously.

"Why are there so many of them? There's no way an attack could come though that pass, so why are they all here?"

Yuan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you remember? The best iron ore on the continent is mined at this end of the mountain range. They probably have a new mine and with the war going on they're bound to guard it."

Thinking this over, Martel nodded.

"You're right." Seeing that the patrol was gone, she got up. "Let's go."

And with that they dashed the last few hundred yards into the entrance of the pass.

--------------------------------------

There was a canine yelp followed by the sound of a certain half-elf letting off a string of curses. The front half of the group looked back at Yuan who was trying to leaver Noishe off his chest. The protozoan had slipped on a loose rock and slid backwards, landing on the lightning mage. With a sigh of exasperation, Kratos slipped the coil of rope off his shoulder and took hold of the knot at one end. With an expert throw he sent the knot unerringly at Noishe who grabbed in his teeth. Kratos took hold of the rope and passed the slack to Martel and Vayla who were in front of him on the trail.

He looked over his shoulder at them and nodded.

"Pull!"

The three of them working together hauled Noishe up the section he had slipped on, freeing Yuan in the process. Behind him was Mithos, followed by Sanaro, who also carried a coil of rope, and finally Annule who had also had to be dragged up some of the slopes. Dalli was nearly twelve feet above them, hopping from rock to rock, back and forth across the top of the narrow crevasse they were walking through. From his vantage point he looked at the path up ahead.

"It widens a little about fifty metres further on and it's fairly level. I think we've just about reached the top."

Yuan muttered under his breath.

Thank the Spirits for that."

Encouraged by this news they trudged onwards, sighing in relief when that, true to Dalli's word, there was a respectable sized area of wider trail, wide enough in fact for them all to sit down comfortably and stretch their legs out in front of them across the width of the path. Vayla allowed herself to slide down, back against the wall, 'till she settled on the ground.

"Whew, we _definitely_ wouldn't have been able to bring half-elves along here. If it weren't for the need for secrecy I would never have tackled this pass on foot."

They glanced back the way they had come, seeing the foothills far below. From here the path looked even steeper. They could see miles of the narrow trail snaking down the mountain behind them.

Mithos fidgeted.

"Can we go now? As nice as it is to rest, it'll be nicer still when we can just fly down the other side and get out of here."

The others couldn't argue with that and so they set off once more. Scrabbling their way up the last of the slope. The path began to level out and at first they didn't notice another subtle change... That is until the looked back and saw the path slowly wending its way _above_ them... They were going down. With a whoop Mithos jumped clean out of the crevasse to join his partner on the rocks above. In moments Noishe was the only one left on the path, only now the two ropes held by Kratos and Sanaro had been tied to the back of his harness so that they could brace him as he went down any steep slopes on the path.

Now on the descent, Noishe was able to go much faster, sometimes sliding down slopes deliberately. At the final section, consisting of a straight stretch of path nearly twice as wide as it had been the majority of the way, Noishe decided to have a little fun. He reached over his shoulder and undid the ropes tied to his harness. With that he leapt at the slope with a howl, moments before he landed again a sheet of ice appeared beneath him and raced down the slope covering the path with a surface like polished glass. Noishe sped down his improvised slide as his friends looked on with happy laughter before each and every one of them landed on the slide and followed him. Most of them went down feet first but one half-elf decided to be different. Mithos went down head first arms out in front of his, shrieking with laughter. However the joyride came to an abrupt end when the path made a sudden turn right along the edge of the previously unspotted small cliff. Every one of them went flying over the edge to land in a heap two metres below, Noishe squashed at the bottom of the pile. After sorting themselves out and getting off of Noishe, they looked around at each other with silly grins on their faces. Sanaro then said something that had them bursting out into giggles.

"Can we do that again?"

------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes I know this is a bit short, but there was only so much I could do with the pass and not make it boring. The 'ice slide' was a spontaneous random idea I had while typing and I just had to put it in. I hope you liked it.**


	44. Trial of the Flame

**Alaia Skyhawk: O.o; I've got 2 stories on the go now. The reason... is... is... THE WRITING BUG IS BACK! ...It wouldn't leave me alone so I started my Zelda story... AND NOW IT'S EVEN WORSE!!**

**Writing Bug: "WITE'IT!" (Translation: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

**Alaia Skyhawk: ...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 44: Trial of the Flame.

-

They walked through the forest of vast trees whose branches arched overhead like a vaulted roof. The undergrowth beneath these trees created a mass of passageways that twisted and turned leaving them unable to see any great distance up ahead. Throughout the morning they had been hearing sounds off in the distance... Sounds made by something, or several somethings, big. As they continued along the track Mithos stumbled. Martel dashed to his side.

"Mithos, are you ok?"

He smiled at her reassuringly.

"I'm fine Sis, I just stepped in a hole."

Kratos, who had come over as well, looked down with concern on his face. He wasn't looking at Mithos. He crouched down and gently pushed the boy and his sister to one side. He then began clearing fallen leaves away from the 'hole'.

Sanaro frowned.

"What is it, Kratos?"

He stopped and looked down at what Kratos had just uncovered. It was a footprint... a very _big_ footprint. Kratos examined it.

"Greater Forest Dragon, at least thirty feet long." He looked up at them. "This track is no more than two days old. The dragons travel the same regions all the time... and in packs..."

Yuan looked concerned.

"The sounds we've been hearing?"

Kratos nodded.

"It's very likely."

Vayla briskly walked over to the next part of the path they were following. She looked back.

"Then we'd best keep moving."

No one was going to argue with that. They moved off, continuing their travel south-west. For hours they walked as the sounds in the forest came closer and retreated, again and again, the tension becoming almost unbearable. Noishe shivered and slicked his ears back with a whimper.

Vayla looked back at him, worry written on her face.

"What? You've been here before?" Noishe nodded and whimpered again. "So you've only just recognised it. What is it that has you worried?" The entire group were looking at him now as he yipped and whined nervously. Vayla and Kratos eyes widened as they listened. She gasped. "You're not serious!"

Kratos broke into a run, giving everyone a magical shove to get them running as well.

"We have to get out of here fast! Noishe said the wind in this region funnels towards the nesting area of the dragons. It's their breeding season and we're right in the middle of the air flow."

Martel nearly stumbled in shock.

"You mean."

He looked at her steadily.

"They have young to feed... When they catch our sent... the hunt will begin."

At Kratos' signal the flyers in the group spread their wings and kicked off the ground as Noishe increased his speed beyond that which they could run at. They grouped either side of him as they dashed through the forest, hoping the light of their wings would make the dragons hesitate to attack should they find the group. A short while later a screeching cry echoed through the forest followed by countless more. Suddenly their hearing picked up the sound of many large creatures in the distance, charging right towards them.

Kratos cursed.

"Forest dragons can move faster than an Arshis in this terrain. We have to get out of the trees where they won't follow us, before they catch up."

The mad dash continued as the dragons quickly began gaining on them. Noishe dug into his reserves and managed to increase his speed, maintaining the distance from the charging dragons, but they knew he wouldn't be able to keep it up long.

On and on they ran, until Noishe finally succumbed to exhaustion and was forced to slow down. The dragons, as if sensing this, renewed their chorus of shrieks. They continued to run, the thinning of the trees telling them they were close the forest's edge. It was then that the dragons caught up. With a crash the dragons burst through the undergrowth behind them, so big and so many that there wasn't enough greenery to hide them from view. Upon seeing them the dragons hesitated, just as they had hoped, confused by the light of the flyers' wings. The group began flying in quick random patterns around Noishe, confusing the dragons further. Eventually though, the dragons' drive to feed their young won out.

One of the dragons lunged right at the centre of the group, Sanaro managing to defect it by getting in the way and using Guardian. A second one lunged, once again blocked by a defensive technique, this time Force Field, used by Martel. One of the dragons prepared to blast the group with fire and Dalli, seeing its deep inhale, teleported onto its head and bit down on one of its ears as crackles of his power burnt streaks into its hide. The dragon screamed.

Now having to fend of the attacking dragons, the group's progress had slowed considerably as they used various shielding techniques to deflect the lunging beasts. As more and more of the dragons caught up, the situation became desperate. Calculating their options, Kratos decided to risk it and use an alurannai shield spell. Having had little contact with the alurannai and never having seen them use their species unique spells, Mithos and Martel were unlikely to realise its true significance. If they asked he's just say it was something he'd picked up on his travels. As things were now, they wouldn't hold out. Noishe, Annule and Yuan had all been scorched by blasts of fire, barely dodged or shielded against. He had to do something now.

Kratos barrel rolled sideways into the middle of the group and began to sing under his breath, hoping that the noise of the dragons would cover it.

_"Vio tho ut arbois, tah sahcra tho beran vanai wrau..."_

Three dragons sent fire at the group... but it didn't reach them. A golden shield flashed into life around them, turning back the fire. Vayla yelled.

"Keep going, Kratos can only hold that for so long."

Kratos silently thanked her. By telling them it was a limited spell it would seem less unusual. After all, no one could know about _every_ spell.

The dragons continued to attack the shield, some however were retreating as the forest's edge approached. Finally they emerged into open sunlight and Kratos released the spell. The dragons slid to a halt and retreated back into the depths. That is, all but one. As it came towards them, Kratos realised that this dragon would never stop pursuing them. For it to emerge so wilfully into the open grassland meant that it was not a dragon that could be safely left alone... Such a dragon was best laid to rest.

He drew Flamberge for the first time for battle and dashed forward to strike. He ducked under the beast's tooth filled maw and buried the blade to the hilt in its chest before pulling it out and light jumping out of the way. The dragon let out an unholy shriek as smoke issued from the wound. Then at last it collapsed with a final choked gasp as its life ebbed away. Kratos brought Flamberge up in a salute to the fallen beast, acknowledging the greatness of this mighty forest dragon that had died to fend for its family. He murmured the forest rights, so quietly that none of the others would hear.

"Uta tenian ut shia, vanai sumai tho lyre..."

--------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it (Writing Bug tap dances across the table) ... It's still here...**

**Translations:**

**"Vio tho ut arbois, tah sahcra tho beran vanai wrau..." Song of the forest, let safety be within thine embrace...**

**"Uta tenian ut shia, vanai simai tho lyre..." Then fades the light, thine spirit be free...**


	45. Shrine of Birth

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well the Writing Bug is gone... for now. I worked it off by posting 3 chapters of my Windwaker story in 2 days...lol. Anyway, here's chapter 45.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 45: Shrine of Birth.

-

After their encounter with the Forest Dragons the group, after tending their wounds, continued their journey towards the Shrine of Birth. The forest had given way to grassland dotted with clumps of low lying bushes and scrub. It had been raining and the dew soaked grass had left their clothes almost perpetually wet for several days, as the rain continued to fall.

"I hate rain."

Dalli looked up at his partner from among the grass that towered over his head. He was so wet his fur looked grey.

"How do you think I feel?"

Mithos looked down at the little water logged spirit.

"Sorry, Dalli. Here..." The boy picked up his partner and tucked him in the crook of his arm under his cloak. "Is that better?"

Dalli dried himself with a whisper of magic and snuggled against Mithos' side.

"Much better."

As she watched this little scene, Martel smiled. Seeing this, Yuan put an arm round her shoulder.

"It's adorable when they do that... and it shows that Mithos may be losing some of his over dependence on you. His looking after someone else means he's gaining more confidence in himself."

She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, and it also means that he's really starting to grow up... When I think about when he was little and always running around underfoot... it makes me a little sad." They watched as Dalli ticked Mithos with his nose, drawing shrieks of laughter from the boy. "He's still the same hopeful little brother I've always known, and yet I'm still sad to see him grow up."

Yuan hugged her lightly.

"I think it's like that for all mothers, and you're the closest thing to a mother he's ever had."

She sighed and smiled sadly, as put her arm around him and they continued to walk through the falling rain.

Nearby, Kratos and Vayla walked side by side as they listened to the conversation. Although Yuan and Martel had talked quiet enough to stop most of the others hearing, the hearing of the two alurannai was more than sharp enough to pick it up. Vayla looked sidelong at Kratos and elbowed him lightly.

**I've never seen _that_ look on your face before, Kratos.** He blinked, surprised, and looked sidelong at her. She smiled wryly. **What were you thinking about?**

For a moment Kratos looked disorientated and confused before he managed to control his expression.

**I was thinking about how proud I am of him. He's faced so much in his short life and yet he's remained hopeful and idealistic, when so many others would have crumbled... I... I think I've started regarding him as something of an adopted son... A few days ago I saw him as a brother but now I... but I shouldn't be feeling this way...**

Vayla looked shocked.

**You're right, you shouldn't be. Alurannai don't develop paternal instincts until they reach maturity and you're only four hundred and twenty-six... You still have around seventy-four years left to go. After all, I care about him as much as you do yet I _can't_ think of him as anything but a little brother...** She shook her head.** This doesn't make any sense.**

Kratos sighed, the faintest glimpse of his internal confusion showing in his eyes.

**I'll ask Krishka about it as soon as I get the chance.**

------------------------------------------

That night, as soon as everyone was asleep, Kratos and Vayla went off into the surrounding area. Sanaro, who was the night watch, nodded as they passed. They had told him they needed to speak to Krishka about how things were in Aluran and while Sanaro could tell this wasn't the real reason, he accepted that it must be a private matter and didn't ask any questions. As soon as the two alurannai were out of earshot and line of sight of the camp, Kratos summoned the Summon Spirit of Life.

The moment he appeared, Krishka sensed Kratos' confused and agitated state. Concern lit his eyes.

"What's wrong, Kratos?"

As her crèche mate hesitated, Vayla stepped in.

"Today Kratos realised he was starting to see Mithos as being like a son... but the thing is Kratos isn't even mature, he shouldn't be even _have_ paternal instincts yet."

Krishka looked at the Inartu.

"Kratos, come here for a moment."

Krishka locked his gaze with Kratos' own, as he reached out with his senses. After several minutes he released Kratos from his power. He looked at the young man with understanding. Vayla stepped forward.

"So what it is? Do you know why he's like this?"

Krishka nodded.

"He's like this because he _is_ mature. He's an adult." They looked at him, startled. Krishka cut them off before they could interrupt. "It seems that the death of his father affected Kratos more profoundly than we realised. That and his intense urge to protect the alurannai, combined with the stresses of your journey have proved to be a catalyst for his reaching adulthood early. It _has_ happened before, though only in rare instances."

Kratos looked absolutely stunned. Vayla looked at him, remembering the bouts of distraction that had plagued Kratos all day. It had been a nightmare to keep Mithos and Martel from noticing. She turned to Krishka.

"But if that's the reason then why does he keep getting so disorientated?"

The summon spirit sighed.

"While his body has matured his mind hasn't quite caught up yet. It may take a few days for him to adjust."

Kratos finally found his voice.

"Will you let my Inata know?"

Krishka touched his snout to Kratos' shoulder.

"I will. Now go get some sleep, Kratos. It will help clear your head."

And so as the two friends departed, Krishka faded into the darkness and vanished.

------------------------------------------

The nine companions walked through the glade. Two and a half days previously they had passed from the grassland into an area of unnatural serenity. Maxwell's influence over this area was clear. There would be no fighting in this place. Kratos was at the front, his _problem_ had sorted itself out the day before and Vayla had noticed the faint change in his manner. There was no denying that he was now an adult, though the change was so subtle that only his crèche mates and family would notice it. He had yet to tell Yuan, with the half-elf being his best friend he had no intention of hiding it indefinitely. But for now he needed the time to come to terms with it himself... after all, he'd lost over seventy years of childhood, though in truth the war may have done that already.

As the day wore on and the sun began to fall, they finally reached their destination. Before them stood a rectangular stone column with runes engraved into it. Vayla stepped forward.

"Lord Maxwell, we wish to speak with you."

A sense of power drifted through the air and a voice echoed around them. It sounded amused.

"I know why you are here, the Sylph were watching you as you traversed the Keirney pass and overheard your conversations. Being the mischief makers and gossips they are, they came here and told me and I've been watching your progress ever since." Maxwell appeared, sat on his floating platform with his book, stroking his beard with amusement. "You've come to ask me permission for the half-elves to build a settlement within my sanctuary... well I can let you know that as soon as I heard from the Sylph I took matters into my own hands."

He looked over his shoulder at the forest behind him and made a gesture to something that was there... or rather someone. Several dozen figures emerged from the forest as the group gasped in surprise. Tasha grinned at them from the middle of the group.

"Hello again." Next to her stood Davin and the other seven ex-researchers that the group had rescued, all of which were grinning as well. "Maxwell contacted the alurannai letting us know what you were planning to ask him. As far as he was concerned it was noble and sound idea and so he got a head start on it... Told us in no uncertain terms that we were to come to the Shrine of Birth with all of the half-elves we've picked up over the years and start building. There are over fifty half-elves here and the construction of Exire, the name they've given the settlement, is already well underway."

The group stood there with bemused expressions on their faces. Annule slicked his ears back and whined in disappointment. Sanaro shook his head in amusement.

"Talk about an anti climax. We came all this way thinking we'd have to persuade him, when he knew and agreed to it already."

Maxwell chuckled and folded his arms across his front.

"Well they say that birth is unpredictable... Well so am I."

------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. I know it's a little short, but it's just the way it went. See ya, I'll update in a few days.**


	46. Plans for Saving Strangers

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's chapter 46.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 46: Plans for Saving Strangers.

-

Kratos glared at the spirit before sighing.

"Unpredictable is not the word I'd like to use." He looked over a Tasha. "So are you going to show us the new settlement?"

She glanced at the expressions on his companions' faces before turning to him with a smile on her face.

"Sure, follow me."

Tasha walked over to a track that was to her left and set off down it as the rest of them followed. A hundred yards or so down it they came to a half completed, square shaped house. When they rounded the corner the companions gasped in surprise while all of the resident builders except Tasha returned to their tasks around the settlement.

Beyond the house there was twenty yards of open ground which then cut off at the edge of a vast ravine. Out in it were huge columns of stone, many of them more than a hundred yards in diameter. Between these columns and the outer edges of the ravine, stone walkways had been built, their supports arching between them and the sheer faces of the cliffs like webs. All around there were houses being built, many of then were out on the columns. Most of them were of a circular design, though some, like the one behind them, were square in shape.

The group looked on at the many alurannai that could be seen flying around in groups, carrying building materials in nets between them. Martel looked over a Tasha.

"You've done all this in just the few weeks since we crossed the pass?" She gazed at the forming settlement with awe. "I wanted the half-elves to have a place to live... but never did I picture something as incredible as this."

Tasha walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We alurannai have had little to do since we were forced to abandon Alahnsyr, so when Lord Maxwell called on us I think he got more of a response than he was expecting. Most of us who answered the call have gone back home now. There were too many of us once all the bridges and walkways were built."

Mithos looked at her with curiosity.

"So how many came?"

Tasha gave him a wry smile.

"Around about six thousand... there are a little under ten thousand of us in all."

Mithos' eyes widened.

"Six thousand? Wow."

Martel frowned.

"There are only ten thousand alurannai? Aluran is so big, I would have thought there would be more than that."

Tasha looked sidelong at her.

"We live a very long time, the lifespan of an alurannai is five to ten thousand years. Our population stabilised at around ten thousand many millennia ago and since then only around one to two hundred of us are born each century. That's why we have crèche groups. So few are born that it makes sure that the children can grow up together with others the same age."

Sanaro looked surprised.

"I knew the alurannai were long lived but I never knew your people live five times as long as an elf at the minimum. What do the elves think of that?"

Tasha shrugged.

"It doesn't bother them. They accept it just as we do and don't make a big deal out of it. After all, what would be the point? We are what we were born to be and nothing can change that, so we just accept it and get on with our lives."

Yuan sighed.

"If only all people would think like that... then this war and the discrimination against half-elves wouldn't be happening."

Tasha patted him on the shoulder.

"Hopefully they will, given time. The Elves have countless millennia of civilisation on Derris Kharlan behind them before they came here, and the Alurannai's organised civilisation has nearly ten thousand years head start on before the human community managed it. We've had more time to iron the kinks out of our way of thinking... that and the fact that we, like the elves are primarily pacifists, though we'll fight if we absolutely have to. Humans are far more war like so it may be long time in coming. It's a pity they haven't taken a page out of the book of their cousins also created by Origin, the Dwarves. In the beginning it is said the two races thought much in the same way, but for some reason the Dwarves unified while the humans began squabbling among each other."

Yuan gave a short laugh.

"When you look at it that way, this war seems like two groups of children having temper tantrums because they can't get their own way. Someone should tell them that 'I want' never gets."

Tasha laughed.

"Yeah, maybe someone should..." She gestured for them all to follow her. "Come on I'll finish showing you all around."

---------------------------------------

That night, as soon as their companions were asleep, Kratos, Vayla and Noishe snuck off to the alurannai encampment on the other side of Exire. This was the first time since they had left Aluran that they were able to spend time with their people and they were looking forward to it. When they arrived Vayla dashed away from her friends and into the crowd with a cry.

"Ata! Myrta!"

Kratos watched with a smile as she was enveloped by a hug from her parents. Leaving her to enjoy the reunion, Kratos strolled among the others until he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Krattie, wait up!"

He turned and glared at the speaker.

"Tasha, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

She chuckled.

"I don't know. Tell me again later and maybe I will." Kratos rolled his eyes before she continued. "Hasran, Jiva and Teila are here as well, come on, once Vayla comes over this'll be the first time we've all been together since the two of you left Aluran."

Kratos allowed himself to be dragged across the camp to a campfire set off to one side. Around it sat a boy and two girls. The boy, whose demeanour was calm and quite, had rich brown hair and amber eyes. The two girls had golden brown and pale green eyes, their similarity marking them as twins. Both of them had a kind of stubborn look to them. They all looked up and grinned.

"Kratos! How have you been?"

Tasha and Kratos settled themselves down by the fire. He smiled at his crèche mates.

"I've been fine. The journey has been stressful but we're doing ok."

Hasran gave Kratos a strange look.

"Kratos, is there something wrong? You seem... different."

Jiva and Teila regarded him as well.

"Yeah, you do."

"What is it?"

Kratos looked away, looking uncomfortable.

"I uh..."

Jiva and Teila crossed their arms and stared at him intensely as they spoke in unison.

"Tell us, Kratos. We'll keep asking 'til you do."

Tasha placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't say anything before, Kratos, because you were with Mithos and Martel. There's definitely something up and you'd better tell us right now."

"Tell you what?"

They all looked up as Yuan came over. Kratos frowned.

"What are you doing here? I though you were asleep."

Yuan shrugged.

"I woke up, saw you and Vayla were gone and figured you'd come over here to spend some time with your people... so I decided to come over as well." He sat down next to Tasha. "Well are you going to tell us what's wrong... though I can't say I noticed anything."

Tasha looked at him.

"It's subtle, you wouldn't notice unless you've known him well for a very long time." She turned to Kratos. "Tell us now, Kratos."

Kratos sighed.

"Several days ago my perspective on certain things took an unexpected turn. Things that I shouldn't be able to think, I did. When I asked Krishka, I found out why." They looked at him questioningly. "I realised that I'd started seeing Mithos as being like an adopted son when as an adolescent I shouldn't have been capable of that. When Krishka checked me over he found out that I've matured early... I'm an adult now."

Kratos kept his eyes fixed on the ground as his crèche mates stared in shock and his best friend looked bemused. Yuan raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why you seem a little more protective of Mithos? I think Vayla's noticed it as well though none of the others have."

Kratos continued to just sit.

"Probably... I can't help it. If I think about him being in danger, I just..."

A series of emotions flickered across Kratos' face. Tasha looked worried.

"This could be bad, Kratos."

Yuan looked confused.

"Why?"

She looked at him steadily.

"Remember when I told you earlier about only a few alurannai being born each century?" Yuan nodded. "Well you see, because of that adult alurannai are extremely protective of those that there are. Because Kratos now sees Mithos as being under his care like an adopted son, he's going to be very protective of him... If anything seriously threatens Mithos it may cause Kratos to..."

"What she's trying to say is that when defending a child, an alurannai adult can become as vicious and aggressive as a nesting dragon." They all looked at Kratos. He continued. "If Mithos were seriously hurt it would probably send me into a rage and I would attack anything I perceived to be threat to him... with lethal force." He clenched is fists. "This is going to make it more difficult for me to maintain my cover as a cruxis crystal user. As long as I perceive him as a child, I will have to contend with this."

Hasran looked around at them.

"Maybe we should stop talking about this now. Kratos and Vayla only have a couple of hours to spend with us. Let's not waste them depressing each other."

Jiva and Teila looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah..."

-----------------------------------------

The next morning found them sitting around a table in one of the new buildings. All of the companions were present along with Tasha who was explaining the mass of maps and plans on the table.

"These are the three slave compounds, there's one in each of the human nations. All were built less than five years ago. These other maps show the location and layout of the research facilities we know have half-elven slaves as researchers."

Sanaro looked at the maps.

"So we have those, along with four facilities to raid. I'm guessing after that we target slave caravans."

Tasha nodded.

"That would be best. In the meanwhile the alurannai will pick up all the other half-elves we can find and bring them here while you all work on those. By the time you've sorted them out they'll be looking for more slaves to replace the ones they lose... but they're gonna have a hard time with that if the alurannai have anything to do with it. With any luck, we should be able to get most of the half-elves to safety. There will always be a few who refuse to come or we can't find, but still if we can help the majority..."

Sanaro nodded.

"Then at least we'll have done something."

Martel stood up.

"Well then, we'd best start preparing. Every day we stay here, more half-elves will suffer."

Vayla stood up as well.

"You're right. Time to show the Human Nations just how much trouble we can be."

----------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. I'll update in a few days.**


	47. Fighting for Freedom

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well it's been a little longer than I'd intended but here's chapter 47. I meant to write this yesterday but got sidetracked.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**(Note: This stems from the last line of chapter 46.)**

-

Chapter 47: Fighting for Freedom.

-

The six gate guards yelled in surprise and dropped to the ground as the compound's solid steel gates blew off their hinges and flew over their heads into the darkness of the night. They looked up to see... nothing... the gateway was empty with no sign that anyone had been there. They looked around in confusion.

"What the heck was that?!"

"Do you think it's Tethe'alla?"

"We need to tell the comman..."

Alarms blared as red lights flashed all over the compound. One of the guards rushed to the alarm system display. Three areas of the compound had their alerts set to red. They were in the areas where the main slave holding cells were.

"_There are intruders in the compound!! They're after the slaves!!_"

"ROUSE THE GUARDS IN THE BARRACKS! ALL MEN TO THE HOLDING CELLS!! GET THE INTRUDERS!!"

Two of the guards remained at the destroyed gates as the other four charged off to the barracks while all around them the flicker of the red lights cast distorted shadows across the compound. The slave compound had electrified wire fences surrounding the central facility and its three holding areas where captured half-elves were fitted with magic damping collars and sorted into groups. Mages, healers/children and those who would be used as researchers. In the centre was the guard barracks, kept central so that any attempted revolt by the half-elves could be quickly suppressed. Inside this building, men were scrambling into their armour, woken by commotion outside. Men streamed out of the building and headed through the gates into each of the large holding areas...

---------------------------------------

Kratos and Vayla sped to their assigned holding area. It had taken only a moment for the group to dash through the gateway, while the guards cowered on the ground as the gate flew over them. The group had split up into teams, each of which would tackle one of the holding areas and free the slaves there, escorting them out. They had agreed that any attackers had to be dealt with swiftly, even if it meant killing them as opposed to just disabling them.

It had taken the group just over two months to travel to this facility, located in the hill-land area north-east of Sinoa. During that time they had received word that the alurannai had already picked up over two thousand half-elves and taken them to Exire. At the rate they were finding them they would easily get most, if not all of the world's few thousand half-elves to the safety of Maxwell's sanctuary.

The two alurannai leapt over the fence surrounding the holding area, Vayla blowing the door off the building in front of them as they landed. Wordlessly they entered the building and split up, one going down each of the two corridors inside. The half-elves cried out in surprise as the locks on the cells were either blasted off with magic or slashed off by Kratos' flame-like blade. Kratos shouted so that all of those in the building could hear.

"We're here to free you! Stay close, we'll have to fight our way out!!"

The half-elves took no further prompting and quickly followed Kratos and Vayla. They exited the building to find themselves confronted by more than eighty soldiers. Vayla grinned as the men drew their weapons.

"So... you think you can take us? BRING IT ON!!"

---------------------------------------

"THUNDER BLADE!"

Several guards dropped dead to the ground as they were electrocuted by the spell. Yuan began twirling Stormsong above his head as he charged up his next, whipping the spinning blade to his front, sides and back whenever a would-be half-elf killer tried to interrupt him, sending them flying. The group of half-elves behind them were desperately trying to get their collars off so that they could wield their healing magic in the defence of the children that had been kept with them.

As the whimpers of the children sounded behind her, Martel then heard one of them scream. I very large soldier had snuck around behind her to attack them. Martel dashed at him, fury burning in her veins. He turned to look at her.

"What are you gonna do? Tap me with your little stick?"

Martel glared and swung her 'little stick' at him as he laughed. The problem for the man was that her staff was weighted for her increased strength. His laugher was cut off as the blow hit his weapon, wrenching it from his hand and dislocating his shoulder. As he held his injured arm Martel ran at him and kicked him where no man should be kicked. The force she used lifted the man, who must have easily weighed eight or nine times what she did with his armour, nearly three feet into the air, the man passing out before he was even an inch off the ground. Martel 'humphed' and turned her attention back to casing light spells on the remaining soldiers as the half-elves behind her looked from the downed man to her with awe.

----------------------------------------

A soldier was running past a pile of crates outside of one of the holding areas when he heard a whimper. Curious he backed up and looked down to see a white puppy cowering among the crates. It whimpered again and looked at him with wide eyes. There was something in the expression that the man just couldn't resist and he reached down to pick up the puppy so he could put it somewhere away from the fighting. For all he knew it could be one of the commander's new prized hunting dogs that he was going to train up, and he wasn't going to risk even more trouble than that they would already get for all this. The puppy whimpered again and wagged its tail. Then as his fingers got just a few inches from it the puppy sniggered.

"Sucker! FLARE STRIKE!"

The soldier's eyes widened in shock just before he was hit at point blank range by a blast of light magic. He was sent twenty feet through the air to land on a pile of his fellow men hidden in the shadows. Dalli grinned.

_Heh heh... Slavers, zero. Dallinius, twenty-six..._

As another man came around the corner and ran past the crates, Dalli whimpered... and heard the man stop. As he looked among the crates, Dalli looked up at him with wide eyes and gave another small whimper, wagging his tail when the man reached down towards him...

----------------------------------------

The large group of soldiers dashed after the large green and while creature that was running away from them, whimpering in its terror. They'd seen it kill two of their fellows and now they were out for revenge. The creature slipped round a corner, the men following laughed in triumph knowing it was a dead end. They charged round the corner and skidded to a stop at the sight before them.

Annule mantled his wings above him with his head down as white light flared around him from the charging spell. Behind him stood Noishe with a canine smirk on his face. Annule lifted his head and fixed his gaze on them. Rays of light screamed down from the heavens, masking the cries of the doomed men. When the spell ended Noishe looked at Annule and nodded, before heading out to lure more into their trap.

---------------------------------------

The man fell as the blow from the descending broadsword cut him down. Sanaro glanced across at Mithos before striking down another soldier. The boy was examining one of the half-elve's collars.

"Mithos, what the hell are you doing?! Don't just sit there! Fight!"

Mithos looked at his friend and shook his head in amusement as he took a final look at the collar.

"Who ever made these were amateurs." He turned to the half-elves. "Hold still... LIGHTNING!"

Power arched from collar to collar and as one they all dropped from round the captives' necks. Sanaro almost missed a block against his opponent as he held back the men at the gate.

"What the?"

Mithos grinned and stood in a casting stance. He cast the spell Vayla had taught him.

"Light of mana, protect the souls who stand by me... ALLIED SANCTUARY!" Silver light washed over the compound and settled onto all of the half-elves and his friends. He looked at the half-elven mages. From their expressions most of them recognised the spell. "Do any of you know the group-spell 'firestorm'?"

The half-elves grinned wickedly and formed a series of rings within rings, Mithos joining them. There were nearly three hundred of them and they all began to chant.

"Fury's power ever bright, show us your eternal might. Light the fire and bright the flame, strike these souls down in our name... FIRESTORM!"

A starburst of mana swept out from the centre of the circles, racing up into the sky to light it an eerie red. Fire began to rain down on the compound reducing all it touched to ash while the companions led the half-elves out and left the place to burn. The slaves had exacted their retribution and destroyed the place where they had been tormented. Once clear, the nine companions looked on as parents were reunited with their children, crying in joy at being free again.

Later, as the sun rose to reveal the smouldering wreckage of the compound, the companions began to lead the half-elves to the nearest Sentinel. Once there they would then be taken to Exire by the alurannai, to begin their lives again in freedom...

-----------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I have to say that Dalli's scene is my fav in this chapter... heh heh. I'll update soon.**


	48. Letting the Dust Settle

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's chapter 48, I have to say I loved writing that last chapter. Also I forgot to mention what a group spell is. It's a spell that needs at least 8 - 10 mages working together to cast, though obviously there can be more #Cough300cough#. The more mages the more powerful the result is, hence why the compound was reduced to ash so fast. This is my way of having REALLY powerful spells in the story without making a character seem too powerful. (i.e. to stop people asking why so-and-so didn't just blast so-and-so to bits, etc.)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 48: Letting the Dust Settle.

-

The group sat around their campfire in various relaxed positions. They had just handed over the nineteen half-elves they'd rescued from Balacruft's main research facility a little over a week previously and now they were deciding what they would do next.

Martel looked around at her friends and family.

"I think we should head to Tethe'alla. While I know Sylvarant is closer we have to remember that the trouble we've just caused here in Balacruft, combined with the raid on the research facility in Sylvarant to destroy the shield technology, means that they're going to be on high alert for quite while." She gave them a sly grin. "If Tethe'alla thinks we're causing trouble over here, we can catch them off guard by striking _them_ next. After all, who would expect us to travel _thousands_ of miles to attack facilities on the other side of the world, when there are ones only a few _hundred_ miles away?"

Vayla looked at Martel with wry admiration.

"I have to hand it to you, Martel. I never knew you could be so devious."

Martel grinned wickedly.

"Let's just say that for the moment I've had enough of playing nice. The Human Nations are toying with peoples' lives, people of all races, and it's time they learned some hard lessons about consequences."

Yuan, who was sat next to her, gave her a hug.

"I agree." He looked over at Kratos. "Should we head for the coast then? Take the skimmer to Tethe'alla?"

Kratos looked thoughtful.

"Actually I was thinking we should fly there. We could make it to the Meltokio region in just over two weeks if we fly non-stop."

Mithos frowned.

"But what about Noishe? He can't fly and we can't carry him that far."

Vayla reassured him.

"Kratos and I have left Noishe on his own before, he can take care of himself. Besides we'll be heading back this way once we're done in Tethe'alla so we'll just meet up with him then." She smirked. "I can't wait to see the faces of the Tetha'allans when we attack their slave compound so quickly after our attack on a research facility here."

Everyone chuckled in amused anticipation.

Annule tilted his head and looked at Noishe. The protozoan's ears twitched.

**You want to stay here with me?**

Annule yipped and gave him a canine grin.

**Hey, now that's a good idea. It will even work to confuse the Human Nations even more.**

Kratos looked over at his long time friend.

"What did Annule say, Noishe?"

**He said if he stays with me we can create a diversion over here. Up till now we've all stayed together so I there are sightings of me and Annule they'll think we're _all_ over here. We'll just ambush a few military caravans here and there, keeping them busy.**

Kratos explained to the group what Noishe had said. Sanaro looked over at the Vale wolf.

"I have no problem with it, but you'd better be careful. I don't want to get back here to find you've been turned into a throw rug." Annule lifted his snout and licked Sanaro from chin to forehead causing him to splutter as he tried to push the wolf away. "I'm glad you're so happy..."

The others burst out laughing at Sanaro's expression as he searched his pockets for a cloth to get the drool off his face, while Annule say wagging his tail beside him.

----------------------------------------

Mithos watched the clouds as they drifted past below them, picking out shapes from among them as the light of the stars shone silver on their tops.

"Dog... Bird... Boat... Hey, that one looks like a dragon... Tree..." He continued this on and on as they flew until he found himself repeating things he'd said about ten times already. He sighed. "This is boring. Just flying, flying, flying. No eating, sleeping or stopping... I'm bored."

Dalli looked up at the boy's face from his position in his arms.

"We've only been flying for two days... We still have the better part of two _weeks_ to go."

Mithos groaned.

"And I thought flying to Tethe'alla would be fun..."

Kratos moved over to Mithos.

"If you're _that_ bored why don't you turn over onto your back and count the stars. We're travelling on the mana currents more than the wind so being upside down won't affect your flying. And when it's daytime instead of looking at the clouds try looking at the ground beneath them instead and try to spot towns and villages from all the way up here."

Mithos grinned.

"That would be cool... Will you count the stars with me?"

Kratos struggled to suppress the warm feeling in his heart at Mithos' request. He had to try and maintain as much distance as he could.

_Keep your distance, Kratos. Don't give in to it..._

He gave in.

"I'd be happy to count them with you."

The two of them turned over to face up at the stars and before long Vayla, Yuan, Martel and Sanaro were counting the stars as well while Kratos pointed out constellations to the eager boy beside him.

------------------------------------------

The king of Balacruft looked down at the messenger with fury written on his face.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!"

The King clenched his fingers around the stem of the golden goblet in his hand causing the metal to creak under the strain as courier trembled while keeping his eyes on the floor.

"The slave facility has been completely destroyed my Lord, there's nothing left but scorched earth. Survivors spoke of warriors of incredible strength breaking in to free the slaves. I also collected a message that our kingdom's primary research facility has been raided as well, also to free the half-elven slaves. While there the intruders destroyed many of the weapons projects, the scientists say it will take decades to recover all that was lost."

He shank back as the king threw the goblet across the room splattering the man with wine.

"WHO DID THIS?!!"

The courier remained still.

"The reports indicate that it was the same group who attacked in both instances. From the descriptions gathered from the scientists at the Research facility and the survivors from the slave compound, it is believed that it was the Nine Companions in both cases, Sir."

The king screamed in rage.

"FIND THEM AND BRING THEM TO ME! THEY WILL PAY FOR THIS!!"

------------------------------------------

When they finally reached the Meltokio region Kratos wanted to beat his head off a rock. Every time Mithos had asked him to count the stars, or play 'I spy' using the ground below, he had given in, becoming even more attached to the youth. Martel had seen it as just Kratos keeping Mithos occupied, Vayla and Yuan however had been doing their best to minimise the time Kratos spent with the boy.

**Kratos you need to focus on something else.**

He looked over at his crèche mate.

**Believe me, I'm trying.**

**Maybe I can help...**

The two of them looked down at Dalli who was trotting along beside them. Kratos looked confused.

**How?**

Dalli rolled his eyes.

**Alurannai can invoke the Right of Joint Pact remember, so I can make a pact with you without breaking the one I have with Mithos. ** He looked thoughtful.** To think I used to believe that the alurannai being able to share a pact was strange... anyway, once we have a pact I can act as a buffer between you and Mithos, as the bond with me would serve to spread your over protectiveness around. Basically since Mithos isn't _actually_ your son the instinct to protect me will override your instincts to protect him except in the most extreme circumstances. So do you want me to help?**

Vayla laughed silently.

**That's a daft question. Make a vow Kratos.**

The young Inartu was quick to oblige.

**I invoke the Right of Joint Pact and promise to do all I can to end the war and restore the unity of the people.**

Just as he had with Mithos, Dallinius touched his nose to Kratos' leg. A crystal appeared on a string which Kratos quickly hid in his ver. After a few moments his sense of the new bond grew stronger as Dalli reached out to him and immediately he felt his attention redirected from Mithos to the summon spirit. It was also now at a completely controllable level. He sighed quietly in relief as his tension and stress faded away under the spirit's influence. Dalli tilted his head as they continued down the path.

**Feel better?**

Kratos smiled in gratitude.

**_Much_ better.**

Dalli headed off to walk alongside Mithos.

**Just remember... the pact has its limits when it comes to distracting you... Try to keep Mithos out of trouble...**

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you go. The 'Joint Pact' thing I've had in mind since the beginning, but I've decided to introduce it much earlier than I'd originally planned. Basically I always thought that there should be a way for pacts to be shared, but I couldn't change how it worked for normal summoners without deviating from the game to much, so I decided that alurannai since they're 'related' to the summon spirits have that ability and no one else. It's why all of Kratos family can have a pact with Krishka at the same time. Hope that makes sense. Also the scene with the king isn't intended to go anywhere. It's basically there just to show the King of Balacruft's reaction to the raids and man is he pissed off, lol. Anyway, I'll update soon.**


	49. Encounter with a King

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's chapter 49.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 49: Encounter with a King.

-

Kratos looked over at Mithos as the boy snored softly into the rolled up cloak he was using as a pillow. He sighed, after several days of having a pact with Dalli he was finally back to normal. He still saw Mithos as being like a son and a few times when they had been attacked by the wildlife he had felt a twinge of protectiveness, enough to remind him to keep Mithos out of trouble, but for now he could finally relax his guard and spend time with the boy without worrying about giving himself away as an alurannai.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, it was Yuan making the listen signal. He nodded slightly.

_/Why has Vayla stopped keeping you away from Mithos? I though you had to keep your distance./_

Kratos glanced at his friend.

**Dallinius has given me a little help. Alurannai can share pacts with summon spirits, that's why all of my family can have a pact with Krishka at the same time. Anyway I made a pact with him a week ago and because he's a lesser summon spirit at the moment he has less power than me. That means my instinct is to protect him, though it's a different kind of protectiveness than that I was feeling for Mithos, and since Mithos isn't actually my son my instinct to protect Dalli overrides the instinct to protect him for general day to day events. **Kratos grumbled mentally. **I don't know why he didn't offer straight away, it would have saved me a lot of stress.**

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Yuan hide a smirk.

_/Maybe since you've become an adult early he wanted you to go through that to help you adjust... Or he could have just left it to get some amusement out of it./_

Behind the hair concealing his face, Kratos' eyes narrowed.

**If he did then I'm going to make things _very_ uncomfortable for him...**

Yuan went back to polishing Stormsong, which was in his lap, while Kratos looked around at the other five of their companions that were with them. Things were a lot quieter without the two canine members of the group. The lack of anything to pet meant that all of them were involved in some other activity, mainly maintaining armour and weapons that had already had everything possible to do to them, done several times in the last week. He looked up at the stars.

_Hmmm, I wonder what Noishe and Annule are up to..._

------------------------------------------------

"Get back here you filthy mongrels!!"

Noishe and Annule raced away from the supply caravan. They had just ambushed it and wrecked the wheels on every one of the transports, rendering them useless. Several of the caravan's guards were chasing them but they were quickly being left behind. Noishe glanced over his shoulder at the quickly receding sight of the irate Caravan Master, with a smirk on his face.

**Any bets on how long it will take for them to tell their king about how he's lost three lots of transports in a week?**

Annule's laughter rang in his mind.

_/Do you honestly think he's going to tell his king that a pair of 'dogs' wrecked three of his supply caravans?./_

Noishe gave his friend a canine grin as they continued to run through the undergrowth around them.

**No, in order not to get himself strung from the gallows he's going to tell his king that our entire group wrecked three of his caravans... not just the two of us... and that's exactly what we want him to do...**

----------------------------------------------

The group had just destroyed Tethe'alla's slave compound and luckily enough there was a Sentinel very close to it. Having been able to hand over the near thirty-five hundred half-elves to the alurannai quickly had meant they could immediately set off for the first of Tethe'alla's research facilities, leaving the smouldering hulk of the compound behind them. Three days later had found them about to crest the top of a hill into the next valley.

Vayla held up a hand to stop everyone.

"Do you hear that?"

They all concentrated on the sounds around them. Mithos spoke first.

"It sounds like there are a lot of soldiers in the next valley. Don't the larger groups have collared half-elves with them?"

Vayla nodded gravely.

"Let's see if this group does."

The seven of them crept to the top of the hill and lay flat so they wouldn't stand out against the horizon. Yuan counted the men below.

"Ten squads, two thousand men, and two coveys of collared mages, thirty half-elven slaves. It's a war party, do you think we can get them out without getting ourselves killed?"

Martel frowned.

"Our best bet would be to get the collars off them so they can shield themselves. After that all we need to do is slow down that war party long enough for us to get away. There's a Tree Lord just a few days from here and we'll move considerably faster than that army can. A few hours head start is all we need."

Vayla looked around at them.

"Any suggestions?"

Mithos grinned.

"I have one." They all looked at him questioningly. "We could make the ground under them waterlogged, there's a river down there we could use, and then when they sink into it we can freeze it around their ankles. It would only hold them for a couple of hours, but like you said that's all we need."

Kratos nodded as he chuckled a little.

"It's a novel idea and it should work. We'll need to draw them all together near the river and then light jump out to the edges. They'll be so crammed together that we'll have a much smaller area to freeze."

Vayla drew one of her daggers.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

------------------------------------------------

The massed soldiers gaped in astonishment as the waters of the river rose out of their banks and flooded the plain on which they stood. They then stumbled as something rippled through the ground, churning it with the water and leaving then all ankle deep in mud that clung to their armour and slowed them down. Several of them shouted in the distance.

"We're under attack! They're after the mages!"

The soldiers began to claw their way through the mud towards the sound of the voices, bunching closer and closer together as they did so.

Mithos had just removed the collars on the half-elves and they were now being led away by Martel as they shielded themselves from the hail of arrows raining down on their position. Kratos flinched as one soldier attacked Mithos only to be shoved backwards to land flat in the mud. For a moment he has almost been overcome by the urge to charge over there and run the man through. He shook his head to clear it as he knocked over several of the soldiers near him.

_Dallinius was right, the pact has its limits. Until I no longer see him as a child I'm going to have to keep him out of the way of any major fighting. If he gets hurt then the pact isn't going to slow me down..._

He began to herd Mithos away from the fighting, telling him to go help his sister. Mithos, clearly beginning to worry about his sister ran off after her. Kratos muttered to himself.

"Now to sort out these soldiers..."

------------------------------------------------

Sanaro charged through the massed men, his increased strength meaning the mud didn't even slow him down, much less get him stuck like some of the soldiers he passed. As he glanced behind him he ran into someone holding a large pole. He looked up to see the personal crest of the King of Tethe'alla emblazoned upon it.

_The king, he's here!_

He looked around trying to see the man he had once served, after a moment he spotted him as their eyes met. He watched as the King's eyes filled with hatred.

"YOU!"

Sanaro stood there calmly and casually knocked down the man holding the pennant.

"Yes, it's me..."

The king waded through the mud towards him.

"You traitor! So _you're_ behind this attack."

Sanaro continued to remain calm.

"Call me what you will. The truth is that my abandoning you is of _your_ doing, for I will not serve a man who harms the innocent."

The king frowned in confusion.

"The innocent? What innocent?"

The ex-knight crossed his arms and regarded him.

"The half-elves... You were capturing them and killing the ones who couldn't be used for your pointless war. Most of them were women and children!"

The king scoffed.

"Half-elves are nothing but vermin who deserve to be eradicat..."

Sanaro cut him off.

"No, it's people like you who deserve to be eradicated. You've already earned your place in hell, _several_ times over. The half-elves are _people_ and nothing can change that. They have as much right to live in peace as any other person of any other race."

The king lunged at him.

"You are a fool who is no better than them, and deserve to _die_ like them!"

He brought his sword down in a brutal strike, only to gasp in shock as Sanaro caught it and then casually snapped the sword in two.

Sanaro turned his back on the stunned king.

"It is you who are the fool. Great strength lies in unity... and that is why my friends and I will win in the end."

The king looked on in astonishment as Sanaro drew his emerald wings and lifted off the ground.

"You have a ..."

Sanaro looked down at him.

"Yes I have been given a cruxis crystal, and so I will live on... long after those like _you_ have been forgotten."

The king looked on as the man who had once been one of his most trusted men, flew away without once looking back...

------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you go. I'll update soon.**


	50. Out of the Frying Pan,,,

**Alaia Skyhawk: Chapter 50! Yay! (Does happy dance) Let's see if I can break the 100,000 words mark with this chapter.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 50: Out of the Frying Pan...

-

The seven companions led the thirty former slaves over the hills and away from the entrapped war party. It had taken less than ten seconds for all of them together to freeze the battlefield from one end to the other, locking the soldiers in ice up to their ankles and allowing them to escape without being immediately pursued. Martel looked around at the rescued half-elves. Having been kept with a war party, they were somewhat better fed than the half-elves that they had recently rescued from Tethe'alla's slave compound.

"Is everyone fine with us picking up the pace a bit? We need to get as big a head start on that way party as we can."

The half-elves looked around at each other, most of them shrugged as if to say 'it doesn't bother me'.

Yuan came over.

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on then, let's get moving."

He broke into a jog, the half-elves following close behind as the rest of them brought up the rear.

-----------------------------------------

The King of Tethe'alla rode on his horse alongside the now freed men. It had taken just over two hours to free all of the soldiers from the ice and now they were well behind the fleeing mages and their rescuers. He turned to the messenger at his side.

"Ride to the garrison at the end of the valley. Have _all_ of the remaining troops there rendezvous with me at Ortsa Spring. Now go!"

The messenger kicked his horse into a gallop and raced off down the valley in a cloud if dust. As the king watched him go, one of his generals came over.

"My Lord. That will leave the southern approach to Meltokio unguarded... Are you sure that is wise?"

The king backhanded the general, nearly unseating him from his mount.

"I will do as I see fit and what I intend to do won't take long." He clenched his fist around the reins of his horse. "We are going to catch up to then, and then we are going to wipe them off the face of the world!" He sent his mount into a trot and began to pull ahead of his men. "Pick up the pace and start running! We are going to catch up to them even if we have to run all night!"

And so the men began to run...

------------------------------------------

"So we're five miles from Ortsa Spring, which means it's seven miles to the Tree Lord."

They had stopped for two hours to allow the half-elves to rest. The pace hadn't bothered the companions at all but the truth of how the former slaves had been treated was shown by the level of exhaustion they reached after only a few hours of jogging at a steady pace. Now, as the half-elves were woken from their brief rest by Sanaro, Vayla, Yuan and Kratos studied the map that they had laid out on the ground before them. The map had been given to them by the Alurannai and on it every one of the Sentinels was marked to allow them to easily find the nearest one each time they rescued any half-elves. Meanwhile, Martel was stood on the ridge overlooking the valley where Ortsa Spring lay.

Martel sighed as she thought about the war.

_If only this war hadn't started, none of this suffering would have happened._

She glanced over her shoulder at her friends on the other side of the ridge.

_But then, if it hadn't started I would never have met them. Kratos, Vayla, Noishe, Dalli, Annule, Sanaro... and Yuan. So many terrible things have happened, yet when I think about my friends and my husband... I think if I had a choice between what has happened and what could have been, I would choose the war._

She gave a single ironic laugh.

_How strange... I want peace so much and yet if I could start this over again, I would choose war. I guess the saying is true... All clouds have a silver lining... We just have to accept the good and the bad when it happens, and then do what we can to make things better in the future._

Suddenly something caught her eye and she took a step back in surprise. The King's war party had just entered the far end of the valley, his men were actually _running_ in order to keep up with their king. She took another step back when she saw another ten squads of soldiers crest the ridge opposite her. Trumpets blared out and they changed direction to head towards her. She'd been spotted.

Martel spread her wings and raced back to the others, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"They've caught up to us and they have reinforcements! They're down in the valley by the spring and they're heading this way! Everyone run! Run for the Tree Lord! We have to leave now, they're actually _running_ to catch up to us!"

The half-elves lurched to their feet as Sanaro broke into a run, leading them in the direction of the Sentinel. Kratos took one look at how they were struggling to keep up and shook his head.

"They can't keep up that pace long enough to stay ahead." He looked over at his best friend. "Yuan! Come with me, we're going to slow them down."

Mithos ran forward.

"I'm coming too!"

Kratos glared at him.

"NO!" Mithos stepped back with a hurt look in his face. "You'll only get in the way. It's better that you help your sister and the others get the half-elves to the Tree Lord. Now _go!_" Mithos' lower lip trembled and he ran off after Sanaro. Kratos saw Martel's disapproving expression. "We don't have time for this. Get them to safety, Yuan and I can take care of ourselves."

She clenched her lips together, clearly holding back a retort, before flying off after the others leaving Kratos and Yuan standing alone on the ridge. Yuan, glanced at him.

"I know why you did that so I'm not going to comment... Let's go..."

The two of them spread their wings and flew down into the next valley, heading straight for the force of nearly three thousand men. As they reached the steepest part of the slope they began zigzagging back and forth across it laying down a solid sheet of ice, but due to the lack of water around it was only thin and wouldn't take long to melt, but hopefully long enough. When they reached the leading edge of the army they began throwing spell after spell into the leading edge, slowing them down. But even so the soldiers got ever closer to the rapidly melting sheet of ice...

--------------------------------------------

Mithos trailed at the back of the fleeing group which was steadily travelling slower and slower as the half-elves began to falter.

_How could Kratos do that? He knows I'm a good mage._

He scowled darkly.

_Get in the way, huh? Well I'll show him!_

Mithos checked the positions of his sister and friends and as soon as he was sure they weren't looking in his direction he dropped into the long grass and out of sight. He watched as they got further and further away from him, too busy keeping the mages running to notice he was gone. He looked over his shoulder back in the direction they had come from, his eyes narrowed, and took off towards the battle flying as fast as he could go...

--------------------------------------------

"FORCE FIELD!"

A barrage of arrows shattered against the glowing green shield that surrounded Yuan, the impact of dozens of projectiles enough to push him backwards. Kratos set fire to the grass between Yuan and the archers, creating a veil of smoke.

**Yuan! Are you alright?**

The lightning mage flew upwards as another volley came through the smoke as the archers shot blind at him in the hope of hitting him even though they couldn't see him.

_/I'm fine, but we need to lay the ice down again. It's so thin now that it just breaks when they step on it./_

Kratos looked at the leading edge of the force and saw that his friend was right. He sent out a burst of mana creating a forty foot wide band of raging fire across the width of the army, catching some of them in it. At the two ends the soldiers ran around it as their unlucky comrades who got caught in the fire screamed in agony.

**Maybe that will work better. Yuan, you take that end while I take the other.** He pointed. **Hold them back for as long as you can.**

_/You got it./_

Yuan landed in front of the soldiers coming round the end and tore into them with Stormsong a silver and gold blur moving around him in a dance of death as bodies of the slain fell to the ground around him. Kratos raced to the other end and using a knockback spell, sent more than a dozen soldiers flying through the air to land among their comrades further down the hill. He landed and drew Flamberge.

"Do you earnest think you can defeat me?" Seeing them come at him, weapons drawn, he laughed. "Well then let's see what you've got!"

-----------------------------------------

Mithos arrived at the top of the ridge to see a wall of fire running across the slope below. At either end of it he could sense Yuan and Kratos and from the way the mana currents shuddered, they were throwing out some seriously powerful spells. He frowned as he saw his friends getting slowly forced backwards by the sheer numbers they were facing.

_Ok, those Tethe'allans think the only enemies are in front. Well I'm gonna give them something else to worry about._

Mithos flew straight up until he knew he was high enough not to be spotted and then flew over the battle to land on the hill _behind_ the mass of soldiers. He then drew his sword with his right hand and his kendama with his left. Green eyes focused coldly on the rear of the attacking army.

"I'll show you what I can do, Kratos." He raced down the hill, gathering the mana for a spell as he did so. As he reached a point just twenty yards away from the enemy he paused and cast a spell with the mana he had collected. "GROUND DASHER!"

As the soldiers were knocked over and battered by the rocks flying up out of the crevasses that had opened beneath them, Mithos ran in among them and began whipping his sword from attack to attack so fast it was impossible to follow. Men began to desperately try and get away from him, trampling their fellows in the process. Taking advantage of the lack of opponents near enough to distract him, Mithos charged up another spell. One of the soldiers saw the spell circle and cried out in terror.

"Run! Run for your lives!"

"Gentle winds come before me and transform into blades of air." Mithos fixed his gaze on the panicked man. "CYCLONE!"

The man shrieked as he and more than twenty others were lifted eighty feet into the air as the winds slashed them countless times. Leaving only corpses to rain down on those not caught in the spell. As yet more soldiers scrambled to get away from him, Mithos just stood there amused by their reaction as the shouts of the men sounded through the air.

"He must be some kind of demon!"

"Don't let him catch up!"

Mithos smirked and called after them.

"Come on, I'm only fourteen years old. Surely I'm not _that_ scary."

"You certainly don't scare me!"

Mithos gasped and turned around only to be knocked over as something hit him in the neck, causing him to drop his weapons. He looked up to see the King of Tethe'alla and tried to use a knock back spell on him... but nothing happened.

"What the?!"

The king sneered.

"Don't waste your time. As long as that collar is on you, you can only use magic if I allow it. It also has another interesting feature." Mithos grabbed at the collar that had been put on him intending to break it with sheer brute strength. He never got the chance as the king did something with a crystal in his hands. Mithos screamed and spammed as the collar shone with a cold light. In so much agony that he was unable to use his cruxis crystal to shut off his ability to feel pain. The king laughed and took Mithos by the throat, lifting him off the ground. "Not so cocky now, are you?"

Mithos struggled weakly as his vision slowly faded to black, while in his mind he shrieked for help.

------------------------------------------

Kratos stopped dead as a vision exploded in his mind as he heard Mithos screaming for help. Through the boy's eyes he saw a face he'd never forgotten, twisted in sick pleasure at hurting the victim in his grasp. As suddenly as it came it stopped in a dead silence as though it had been cut off with a knife. Kratos screamed as rage overcame him and he sent a wave of raw mana out at the men who were attacking him, incinerating them instantly.

The men who had just rounded the corner of the end of the wall of fire, stopped and gaped in terror as Kratos turned his rage filled eyes upon them and called on his full power. His sarren extended as a maelstrom of mana came to his call... and exploded outwards as his mind shrieked.

**MITHOS!!**

That was all the warning Yuan got. Hearing the insane fury in his friend's 'voice' he light jumped straight up as far as he could go. When he looked down he could see everything within a hundred yards of Kratos had been blasted out of existence, including everything in the area where he had been moments before. Across this scorched expanse Kratos was charging towards the far side of the battle field. Only now, from his new position, could Yuan see the signs of an attack having been launched on the enemy's rear. He felt a sinking feeling in his gut as suddenly Kratos' outburst made sense.

"Mithos, you idiot! You were told to stay with the others!"

He watched in horror as Kratos reached the edge of the now fleeing mass of remaining soldiers and began to indiscriminately slaughter them as he forced his way towards where Mithos must be.

------------------------------------------

Dalli cried out, both in distress at Mithos' sudden cry for help and in shock as he sensed Kratos' instinctive reaction to the cry kick in... in all it's terrible fury.

"Mithos went back! He's hurt!"

Vayla turned to see him vanish. With a grim look on her face she looked back towards the battle as she head Martel's gasp of horror behind her.

------------------------------------------

The king dropped the now unconscious Mithos and looked down at him where he now lay crumpled on the ground.

"You filthy little vermin. This is why your kind deserve to die."

He drew his sword and held it ready to make the killing blow. Screams suddenly echoed from the throats of hundreds of men. His soldiers ran past him in a torrent as though they were fleeing the demons of hell. What he didn't realise was that something far worse was coming... for him. Suddenly several men were thrown overhead, blazing like miniature comets from the magical fire they had been hit with. He turned to see something out of a nightmare.

Kratos paced slowly towards him, his wings flared out around him, crackling with energy. His eyes filled with hate. When he saw Kratos sarren, the king suddenly saw the resemblance to a man he had killed twelve years before.

"You're... AHHGGG!"

He was thrown back by a needle thin bolt of mana that went straight through him, knocking him to the ground just beyond Mithos, while blood seeped outwards on the cloth of his tunic. He looked up as Kratos raised Flamberge to strike, and let out a despairing wail as the sword descended.

Dropping his sword, Kratos went over to Mithos and removed the collar, before cradling the unconscious boy in his lap... as the few remaining soldiers fled the desolated valley, never to return.

-----------------------------------------

Yuan looked at his friend, sitting there holding Mithos. He shook his head.

"When Tasha said it could be bad... she made a serious understatement." He walked over to Kratos and tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kratos?"

The young Inartu looked up at him with eyes filled with guilt and shuddered.

"What have I done?" He gazed around at the scorched battle field. "I just obliterated nearly two thousand men because of the actions of one." He looked down at Mithos. "It should never have been that bad, but for some reason I had no sense of control at all."

Yuan patted him with the hand that was on his shoulder when at that moment, Dalli arrived though the haze of smoke that clouded the air.

"It's not your fault, Kratos. It's because you became an adult too early that you reaction was so extreme." He rested his front paws on Kratos' arm and nuzzled his face. "Retract your sarren, we can't risk Mithos seeing them. He may wake up at any time..." He dropped back to the ground. "Let's get back to the rest of the group before they come back looking for us. We can't allow Martel to see this."

Kratos closed his eyes for a moment before picking up Mithos, as Dalli leapt into Yuan's arms. Respecting his friend's unspoken wish for silence, Yuan flew after him as he took off... Leaving a field of ash behind them...

-----------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there it is. Yay, I'm past 100,000 words! Yippee! (Does really happy dance) I'll update soon.**


	51. Consequences

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's chapter 51. (I've added two scenes to this)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**-**

**Review Replies:**

**(Person who put a full stop as their name.)**

**I don't think I would want to meet him when he's mad either.**

-

Chapter 51: Consequences.

-

As they flew back towards the rest of the group, Yuan couldn't help but look at the expression of terrible guilt on Kratos' face. He had been silent ever since they left the battlefield, never taking his eyes off the ground below, not even to look at the boy he'd just saved. Just as Yuan was about to speak, Dalli stopped him.

**Let him be. He'll come to terms with what has happed on his own. After all that's the way he's been taught, and the way he thinks... Just give him time.**

Yuan looked down at the spirit in his arms.

_/You're talking about the alurannai Precepts aren't you?./_

Dalli looked up at him.

**The First and Third to be precise.**

Yuan turned his gaze back to Kratos.

_/They who acknowledge their mistakes and attempt to correct them. Can be forgiven even if they fail, for at least they'll have tried'. 'They who attack another with intent to harm, in doing so acknowledge that they may be killed in defence of those whom they attack'. /_

Dalli shifted slightly.

**That's right, he'll remember them soon enough, and when he does he'll be alright. The guilt may remain, but he'll forgive himself and do all he can to make up for it.**

Yuan heard a shout and looked down at the ground. They had reached the rest of the group and Martel was flying up to meet them. She immediately went to Kratos and the boy he carried.

"Mithos! Kratos is he alright?"

Yuan tucked Dalli in the crook of one arm and placed his free hand on her shoulder.

"He's fine, Martel. He just needs to rest until he wakes up. We'll stop here until he does."

Martel looked at him, confused.

"But what about the war party? You went back to slow them down, if we stay here they'll catch up again."

Yuan remained silent, hesitating to tell her. It was Kratos who spoke.

"They won't be coming after us. Those that are left are running as fast as they can in the opposite direction."

He flew off down to the others and set Mithos down next to Vayla, and then walked some distance away from the group and sat down in the grass, alone."

Martel turned to Yuan.

"What did he mean by 'those that are left'?"

"Mithos snuck around and attacked the rear of the war party. From where we were we didn't see him. It seems he got a little overconfident and made a foolish mistake. The King of Tethe'alla caught him off guard and managed to get one of those collars on him and then used it to torture him. It was then that Kratos spotted him and seeing that he had to act fast to save his life... Kratos began forcing his way though the soldiers. When he saw the king lift his sword to kill Mithos, he was still too far away to get there in time... so he unleashed his mana in a wave that obliterated everyone around him, and then attacked the king when he was distracted. Kratos was so angry by that point that he didn't think and killed the king. What was left of the army was making for the hills by then."

Martel looked shocked.

"The King of Tethe'alla is dead? But that means that his son will take over, or rather the King's advisor. That man is bent on conquering Sylvarant and Balacruft, and he'll teach the king's son to think exactly the same way. Up until now there was a chance that when the king eventually died the war would die with him, his son is young and could have been taught the way of peace..."

She shook her head, unable to say anymore. Yuan said what she had left unspoken.

"He could have learned peace, but now he'll learn war, which means that it could take generations for all this to end... _If_ we can break the cycle of hatred that we've inadvertently started here today."

-------------------------------------------------

Seeing Yuan sat off to one side while Martel and Vayla tended to Mithos, Sanaro strolled over and gave him a discrete nudge. When Yuan looked at him, he signalled him to 'listen'.

_/I know perfectly well you told Martel a lie. That's not exactly what happened, was it?./_

Sanaro watched as a flicker of guilt passed over Yuan's expression.

_/Ok, I'll tell you the truth. Back when we went to see Maxwell, Kratos matured early. He's become an adult just over seventy years before he would have normally. Add that to the fact that he started seeing Mithos as being like an adoptive son and you have an alurannai adult with a child to protect./ _Sanaro nodded slightly as Yuan continued. _/Alurannai adults are extremely protective of children under their care, so when Mithos' life was threatened back there, Kratos lost it completely. That's why he looks so guilty right now, he couldn't control of his rage and from what Dalli said, if he'd become an adult at the proper time then it wouldn't have been so bad. He feels like it's his fault, even when it isn't, and now he's beating himself up about it./_

Sanaro looked thoughtful.

_/He'll get over it, he's tough enough to accept it in the end... So how many of the enemy soldiers were there left?./_

For the second time that day, Yuan hesitated. This time however, he spoke.

_/When he lost it, Kratos wiped out about two thirds of them in less than a minute... and I estimate that there were about three thousand men that valley when the fight first started.../_

Sanaro winced. It was clear he was thinking about the men he had once been friends with, men who could well have been among those killed by Kratos. After a few moments he sighed quietly.

_/They chose their path, so whatever happens to them they just have to accept the consequences... Just as we'll have to accept and deal with the consequences of the king's death./_

-------------------------------------------------

Mithos groaned and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw his sister and Vayla leaning over him, he frowned in confusion.

"...What happened?"

Martel lifted him into a sitting position and put an arm around his shoulder to support him. A mixture of anger, relief and concern showing in her expression.

"What happened is that you disobeyed Kratos and nearly got yourself killed! If he hadn't spotted you, you'd be _dead!_ He had to kill most of the war party in order to get to you before the King killed you."

Mithos looked shocked.

"What? He had to..." Mithos stopped, now looking distinctly guilty. Vayla put a hand on Martel's shoulder to stop her from saying anything. Mithos swallowed several times before he spoke again as he looked around and tried to get up. "Where's Kratos?"

Vayla stopped him.

"Kratos is just over there." She pointed to where his hair could be seen just above the top of the long grass. "From the look of guilt on his face, I'm guessing he wants to be alone for a while. He just obliterated about two thousand men in order to save you, and has also destroyed any chance of us ending this war for at least a hundred years, maybe more. The King of Tethe'alla is dead, and because of that his son will be raised by a man bent on conquest. Until the cycle of hatred that's been started today ends, this war will continue."

Mithos stared at her for a moment before his eyes descended to look at his hands which he had clenched into fists. His expression was one of deep regret and guilt.

"This happened because of me... because I let my emotions control my actions. Kratos and Sanaro have told me time and again that acting like that leads to mistakes... and they were right." His shoulders slumped. "I've failed everyone."

Vayla put a hand under his chin and made him look up at her. She smiled reassuringly.

"You may have failed today, Mithos, but you can try again. Yes you've made a mistake so now you need to learn from it, and do what you can to correct it. All that matters is that you don't give up and as long as you do that, you can make up for what you've done. Kratos may be angry at you for disobeying him, but he'll forgive you if you make the effort to put things right."

Martel hugged her brother as he began to smile at Vayla, giving her friend a smile of her own as well. She looked down at Mithos.

"And don't forget that we'll all be here to help you."

Mithos looked over at the now resting half-elven mages.

"I know, and for everyone's sake I'm going to find a way to end this so that everyone can be happy, because everyone has the right to be free to live in peace... Deep down everyone is the same and want the same things. To be happy and not have to live in fear."

As Martel looked at her brother with pride, Vayla just realising Mithos' true potential. It took all her self control not to change her expression. She mentally shook her head at the irony

_All this time we thought that Martel was the one who was the best to guide, but I think Mithos has just surpassed her. He sees as clearly as she does, but he has the presence and heart to back it up no matter what he faces. Martel works with words alone, but he convinces people with his actions... and that's what it may now take to restore the unity between the Races and bring peace to the world._

-------------------------------------------------

He sat there, staring off into the distance as he mulled over what he had done. The sun was setting in a blaze of colour, colours that now only reminded him of what would now come to pass because of his actions.

_All we've done these past twelve years, I just destroyed. Everything, we've worked for. Not only have I guaranteed that it will take generations for this to end... I've also destroyed any chance of the people of Tethe'alla trusting us for just as long a time._

He bowed his head and rested it on his hands.

_I came out here to help end the war, but instead I've made it worse._

He lifted his head. His eyes just visible through the veil of his hair.

_Maybe I should just go back to Aluran... before I wreck anything else._

He stiffened.

_But then I would be giving up, running away from my mistake... and that is something I won't do._

Kratos got up only to turn around suddenly as someone spoke right behind him, he hadn't heard them approach. When he saw who it was he relaxed.

**I wondered how long it would take for you to get over it and I have to say you did it faster than I expected from the way you were acting a while ago.** Dallinius nudged the flame-like sword at his feet. **You left this behind along with Mithos' weapons, so I went back and got them. Also, Yuan told Martel a slightly altered version of what happened back on the battlefield. It's perfectly plausible so she won't ask any questions and neither will Mithos when he wakes up.**

Kratos reached down to pick up Flamberge, but hesitated. After a few moments he picked it up and re-sheathed it with a solemn expression. He looked at Dallinius.

**I'll have to thank him, I've done so many foolish things today, blowing my cover would have topped it off quite nicely. **He sighed. **No matter how long it takes me, I'm never going to give up until l end this war... and make up for all that I have done.**

Dalli walked over and rubbed himself against Kratos' ankle before gazing up into the young Inartu's eyes.

**I know you'll do your best, Kratos, and I know that you'll succeed if we all work together...**

**----------------------------------------------**

**Alaia Skyhawk: And so the next part of their journey is about to begin... but where will it take them. You'll find out as the story unfolds.**


	52. Sinister Intentions

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well, here's chapter 52 and the start of a new event sequence. Sorry this took a while, but I've been a bit busy. My next update should be sooner.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**-**

Chapter 52: Sinister Intentions.

-

In the decades that followed the death of Tethe'alla's king, all happened as the nine companions had feared. The king's son, raised to know only conquest and war by his father's advisor, in time became the instigator of many atrocities against the kingdoms of Sylvarant and Balacruft. This in turn fuelled the hatred growing between the nations and led to an arms race that, even without the expertise of half-elven slaves, progressed at a frightening rate. Magi-technology was now advanced to the point where communication was no longer inhibited by distance as the spies of either side used the newly developed communicators to pass information back to their countries. The war was no longer dictated by strength, but by information, making it even more dangerous than before... and far harder to stop. In the space of three hundred years, the efforts of the nine companions, working together with the alurannai, had led to neither side having _any_ half-elven slaves. Having no mages on the battlefields, fighting became restricted to means that all too often meant either side wiping out some of their own troops in an effort to defeat their enemy. This was diminishing their forces at an unsustainable rate... and now they were on the brink of finding new sources for their needs...

"Are you certain these new items of yours will work? It's been tried repeatedly for a century now and before it has always led to the death of the specimen. What good will it do us if they manage to kill themselves before we even get them close to attacking those Sylvarant and Balacruft dogs?"

The scientist made a placating gesture with his hands as his king paced back and forth along the length of the conference table where the kingdom's generals were assembled.

"We have solved that problem, Your Highness. The new modifications mean that the items will give us full control over the specimens."

The king turned and scowled at him.

"I want results, not assurances and promises. Show me proof that these modifications of yours work."

The scientist seemed to relax, now on comfortable ground.

"But of course, Your Highness, we have a specimen ready to show you."

He gestured to his fellow scientist by the door, who then promptly exited the room and returned with the 'specimen'. As the generals and the king watched it was forced to follow command after command... as tears of despair trickled down its face... While deep in the shadows, an unknown figure watched the scene with a look of grim determination on his face

-------------------------------------------------

"_Mithos, you little brat! Get back here!"_

The group watched in amusement as an irate Yuan, the majority of whose hair was now a vibrant pink, chased a triumphant and giggling Mithos around the camp. Martel, sighing as Mithos made a fourth circuit of the clearing, decided that enough was enough.

"Mithos Yggdrasil, you may _look_ twelve but you're three hundred and fifteen years old. It's time you started acting like it." She looked at her husband as he dashed after her brother with malice intended. "Yuan, he only used a powdered plant pigment, it will wash out if you use plenty of soap." Yuan kept chasing Mithos, who seemed to have no intention of ceasing his taunting. Martel stood up and put her hands on her hips as she yelled at the top of her voice. "STOP IT RIGHT NOW, OR BY ORIGIN I'LL _MAKE_ YOU STOP!"

Both of them skidded to a halt and looked at Martel apologetically, while off to one side, Sanaro and Kratos were amusing themselves by seeing which of them could get the most successful hits on a small nearby boulder, using the pebbles that were scattered on the ground around them.

Sanaro leaned back against a tree as he nonchalantly threw a stone, hitting the rock dead centre.

"You know it's strange to think that I've already lived more than three times as long as I would have without my crystal. Back then I never really thought about it, but now I still don't really think about it." He threw another stone. "It's just become commonplace to me. It doesn't seem that special anymore."

Kratos threw a few of his own stones before answering.

"Life's like that. People get used to things and don't notice them as much. It's like how Martel had trouble judging the force she was using, but got used to it after a while, and now she does it without even thinking about it. It's the same for all of us."

Sanaro threw his next stone a little more forcefully, making it shatter when it struck.

"Like the people getting used to being constantly at war? The population of the Human Nations living today have known nothing but war all their lives, and from what we've seen, many now ignore it as commonplace. If we can't get them to see it as wrong, how are we going to get them to stop it?"

Kratos sighed and looked at the ground.

"To be honest, Sanaro, I don't know... I truly don't know. All we can do is keep doing as we have done, while trying to find a way to end this."

Vayla, who was petting Dalli, glanced over at them.

"Come on you two, cheer up. Getting depressed over ifs and buts isn't going to get us anywhere." She checked the simmering contents of the pot on the fire next to her. "The soup's almost done. Do you want me to bring some over when it is?"

Kratos shook his head.

"It's alright, Vayla, I'll get some myself. You needn't go to the trouble."

Vayla tilted her head.

"Are you sure?"

Kratos put on his most sincere expression.

"Absolutely."

Looking somewhat disappointed, Vayla returned to petting the summon spirit in her lap. Seeing that she was now occupied with that, Kratos and Sanaro both sighed inwardly in relief. Ever since she had reached adulthood, two hundred and thirty-six years previously, Vayla had been prone to occasional bouts of mothering. More often than not it was Mithos who was on the receiving end, but now and again she would turn her attentions to others in the group. Recently, Kratos and Sanaro had been the targets and so they had been doing all they could to keep away from her lest she decide to 'tidy' their hair as she had done to Yuan around about fifty years ago. An episode that had left him with a distinctly lopsided bang and hair barely long enough for him to tie back.

Off on the other side of the fire from Vayla sat Noishe and Annule. Both of them had been becoming increasingly eager to be allowed to go and 'play'. For them, 'playing' meant heading off on their own to spend a few months ambushing military supply caravans, and for obvious reasons the group only let them do so once or twice every decade.

Noishe regarded the currently pink haired lighting mage.

**Can Annule and I go 'play'?**

Yuan foisted the question off one the next nearest person who could openly hear the protozoan.

"Ask, Vayla."

Martel looked over at her husband.

"Are they asking if they can go ambush caravans again?"

Yuan nodded as Noishe turned to Vayla.

**Can we go? Please?**

He wagged his tail and gave her a pleading puppy dog eyes look. In her current bout of 'mothering mode', she couldn't resist. She got up and proceeded to make a fuss of both of them.

"I have no problem." She looked at her crèche mate. "Kratos?"

Kratos gave Sanaro a look, as Vayla petted the two canines and cooed over them, and in return the ex-knight shrugged indifferently. Kratos then turned his attention back to the Arshis and the Vale Wolf.

"Fine, you can go, but make sure you meet up with us in three months time in Latheon Gorge when we visit Dareillfin. I don't want us to have to go looking for you two like last time."

Noishe and Annule both began enthusiastically wagging their tails before slipping out from under Vayla's mothering to dash off into the forest and disappear. As he watched them go, Kratos sighed resignedly as he wondered if this time they would actually come back when they were supposed to.

----------------------------------------------

The figure crept through the shadows towards his goal, clutching the image capturing device he had been given to use in just such an instance. There on the table in this room, in what was supposedly the most secure research lab in the country, lay the plans for the 'items'. He couldn't stop Tethe'alla from using them, they had several back up copies hidden in various locations so he'd never fine them all. The only thing he _could _was level the playing field and see to it his own people could use this research as well. He lifted up the imager and began to take pictures of every page in the file, and once he was sure he had them all he recorded a message.

"Tethe'alla intends to use this against us some time in the near future. I will remain in place and seek out the time they intend to set their plan in motion."

He attached the message to the imaged files, double checking that they were all secure. Finally he set the destination and pressed send...

--------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: A short but ominous chapter. Anyway, I'll update soon.**


	53. Just for Fun

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sorry for the long wait but I was busier with my exam than I thought. To make it worse I didn't pass... I failed by 28 points out of a 1000. The stupid examiners upped the pass mark by over 140 points. (Sweatdrops) Now I have to do it all over again. **

**Anyway, back to the chapter. This is a mainly fun chapter, as the title says, but it does have a serious part in it.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**-**

**Review Reply:**

**Mika:**

**Sorry I kept you waiting, I was expecting to update about 6 days ago but things became a bit hectic and I couldn't find the time.**

**Yes Mithos is sometimes used for comic relief, but then so are the others. I try to balance it out between them. And expect Kratos to do something funny from time-to-time, I just have to find the right places to put it in so it doesn't seem too silly.**

**Anyway, thanks for the review.**

**-**

Chapter 53: Just for Fun.

-

The thud of paws racing through the undergrowth echoed through the air, coming first from one side and then from another, only to stop as soon as they had started. The constant annoyance was beginning to seriously grate on the nerves of the caravan guards, with many actually threatening their fellows when approached without warning. The caravan leader cursed the slow pace of the normally fast vehicles. Two days previously all of them had suffered a strange short out of their main mana drive, resulting in them having to move at a crawl on the auxiliaries. The engineers with them had tried to fix the problem but had declared that several key parts had been reduced to scrap and that they didn't have any replacements for them.

A yell of surprise rose from one side of the caravan, as it moved through the evening gloom, followed by a cry of pain. The leader once again cursed when he heard what followed.

"Dammit, Kain! You could have taken my arm off! I was here to relieve you of your shift you dolt, now someone else is going to have to! There's no way I can hold my weapon now... with a wound like this my arm's going to be in a sling for a week!"

He pulled a clipboard out from under his seat in the control cabin of the lead vehicle, noting down the fifth injury that day caused by an over tense guard attacking the one coming to relieve him.

When he totalled that with the other injuries sustained over the past few days, he came to very disturbing total. Over half of the caravan guards were out of action, with fifteen out of the remaining forty unable to handle a prolonged fight. That left him with only twenty-five men to defend the caravan from attacks instead of the usual eighty. He slammed his fist into the cabin door in frustration, the supply caravan was a sitting duck, and all because the guards were nervous about the local wildlife following them.

He scowled.

"Bloody wolves..."

------------------------------------------

"Aww c'mon, Yuan. You're not still annoyed about the pink hair are you? It washed out."

Yuan looked up at his brother-in-law with a barely tolerant expression.

"Don't try the 'cute kid' routine on me, Mithos. I know exactly how old you are so it's not going to work. This is the two thousand and forty-sixth time you've tried it on me since your one hundredth birthday and it's never worked once. So why do you even bother?"

Mithos grinned and put his arms behind his back.

"I dunno, tradition I guess. Besides it helps me keep my hand in as it were. I've got to keep practicing if I'm to get us the sympathy treatment when we have to get supplies. After all, how many times have I gotten us discounts?"

Yuan sighed in resignation.

"Almost as many times as you've tried to use that routine to get away with a prank. I swear every time we enter a shop, if the shopkeeper is female, she'll start to fuss over you."

Martel glanced over from her position in a patch of sunlight on the far side of the clearing.

"Are you jealous, Yuan?" She smiled mischievously. "If you wanted to be fussed over why don't you ask Vayla? I'm sure she'd be happy to oblige... Perhaps give you another haircut."

Yuan looked at her in horror and hearing her approaching footsteps, immediately hid himself behind a tree as Vayla entered the clearing with a handful of the herbs she had been collecting.

"Did I hear someone mention me?"

She glanced around the clearing which was now devoid of any male presence. They had all, like Yuan, hidden upon her arrival. Since Noishe and Annule's departure three weeks previously she had yet to get though her latest bout of mothering and without the two canines present she had been directing it at them.

From his position in a gap beneath a boulder, Kratos looked up at Sanaro in his own hiding place up a tree, and then across to where Mithos had hidden in a bush. The last few days had been exceptionally bad, with Vayla deciding that Mithos hadn't washed behind his ears properly, resulting in her dragging him to the nearby stream and giving him a thorough scrubbing. Mithos normally enjoyed being mothered over by Vayla, but now even _he_ was avoiding her.

Seeing that Martel was the only one present, Vayla turned to go back to her herb collecting only to see Dalli stroll into the camp. His fur was full of bits of grass and twigs where he had been exploring, and he was covered by patches of ingrained dirt. She froze and as he sensed the attention he was getting, Dalli looked up at her. Seeing her expression he began to back away.

**Aww, crap...**

In a flash she had hold of him and began to scold him while she reached into the nearby wash bag.

"Dalli, you know better than to get so dirty. It's time for a bath for you." Dalli began to squirm and tried to teleport out of her arms, but being a lesser summon spirit he was weaker than her and she stopped him before rapping him on the nose with a bar of soap. "Now stop that, Dalli." She continued in a sweet voice as she fussed over him, heading for the now infamous stream. "I'm going to get you nice and clean and comb your fur so it's all soft and glossy. You'll be the nicest looking summon spirit for miles, won't that be nice?"

Dalli began to struggle even more as he directed a pleading glance at the others in their hiding places. From each of their respective positions, Kratos, Yuan, Sanaro and Mithos all gave the little spirit at look that clearly said, 'you're on your own, mate'. As Vayla disappeared into the trees, Dalli leaned around to give them a last begging look before vanishing from view with a wail.

"_HELP MEEEEEEE!!"_

As the spirit's wailing retreated into the distance, Kratos put his head between his knees and shuddered.

_Spirits preserve us. Let Vayla grow out of this... please let her grow out of this._

He shuddered again as, following the sound of splashing water, a piercing squeal echoed from the direction of the stream.

_Please..._

-----------------------------------------------

Another yell of pain came from the caravan along with the now familiar cursing of the caravan leader. Looking at each other win amusement, the Arshis and the Vale Wolf nodded and focused their attention on a transport in the middle of the forward half of the caravan. There was a faint flash of magic around them and the once hovering craft dropped three foot to the ground, it's nose digging into the soil like an anchor. Even at the slow speed they had been travelling, the vehicles behind ploughed into the downed transport creating a massive pile up. The remaining transports at the front came to a halt as the guards and engineers who travelled in them spilled out in a rush to see what had happened. With the vehicles now empty of people, Noishe and Annule struck.

The men ran as rays of light screamed out of the sky and demolished the lead transports. A howl split the air and they spun round to see a blue-winged wolf descend on the caravan. As they scattered in terror, Annule dashed through the group and raked the side of all the rear transports with razor sharp feathers flung from his wings. On the other side, Noishe too scattered the terrified men with his charge, following up with a series of lightning spells which fried what was left of the transports' engines.

The two canines met up at the very end of the line of now trashed vehicles and looked back at the chaos with a pair of identical smirks. They looked at each other and with a wink they disappeared back into the undergrowth. Vanishing as if they had never been there.

----------------------------------------------

The Tethe'allan generals sat around the conference table with expressions of varying levels of satisfaction. Before them on the table was a map of Tethe'alla and on it were marked hundreds of points. The general at the head of the table addressed his fellows.

"As you can see, these are the area where presence of those we seek have been noted. It's no secret that they're there, for anyone can find out by questioning the locals." He pulled out a second map. "This is no better demonstrated by the fact that we have also mapped their locations in Sylvarant and Balacruft."

The generals studied the map, while in the same hiding place as before, the spy managed to take a picture of the second map. The general continued, as he pushed the second map down the table to uncover the first map again, detailing the time they would take action and the way the operation would be handled... All the while the spy recording every word they said...

---------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Sighs happily) That was just the kind of thing I needed to write after all the stress of last week. Well I'll update soon, and it _will_ be soon this time.**


	54. Visit to a Friend

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm REALLY sorry for the long delay, but my new job has really screwed up my writing times. The way things are I'll be updating once a week from now on at the weekend, since that's only time where I can get the 2 - 3 hours I need to write the chapters for my 2 current fics.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**-**

Chapter 54: Visit to a Friend.

-

Mist drifted on the wind towards them, gilding the land around them with tiny droplets that glistened like diamonds in the light of the rising sun. A gentle wind rustled the leaves of the nearby trees, the sound blending with that of the vast waterfall that crowned the top of the steep sided valley they walked through. The group seven companions strolled along the track towards the first of the wrought iron bridges that connected each of the sections of looped path that led to ledges that were the only footholds to make the ascent to the top of the falls. The only way for those on foot that is. When they reached those ledges, the youngest member of the group brushed his blond hair back from his eyes as he stooped to pick up the little summon spirit that was his partner, before spreading his rainbow hued wings and taking flight, soaring towards the place high above where the water threw itself into the abyss to fall to the earth far below. Behind him came his friends and family, each flying with their own crystalline wings that glittered with light to rival that of the myriad droplets of dew from the falling water. Upon reaching the summit they turned to follow the simple dirt path to the only building that graced the lonely heights of the gorge.

The simple thatch roofed cottage had changed little from the way it had looked the first time they had come here. But still, there was one fundamental difference from that time long ago. Instead of knocking they opened the door and entered, without waiting, to see the face of their long time friend turn to look at them from the back of the room.

Dareillfin looked at them from his position at the large wooden loom that had previously been dominated by the rather acidic Allysia, who had been the storyteller before him. His latest work, a very complex story pattern, lay stretched across the loom. Its strands of carefully dyed mana leaf fibres seeming to glow in the soft light that came from the crystal lamp above it. Dareillfin got up and walked over to them, his appearance had changed only slightly in the three hundred years that had passed since their first meeting on that stormy day so long ago. The clothes he wore were the same simple style as back then, though now the drop shaped earring he had worn had been replaced by one made up of an oval stone that hung suspended within a ring, marking him as being older than two centuries. As he stopped in front of them, he tiled his head to regard them.

"It's been quite some time, nearly half a century in fact, since you last visited here..."

The silence that followed was broken by Martel, who gave him a mildly scolding look before moving over to him and enveloping him in a hug.

"I think you're spending too much time alone, Dareillfin. You're starting to sound pompous like your teacher."

The elf broke out into a wide grin and imitated a shudder of dread before speaking in a rather comical way.

"Heaven forbid that I should stray down the path to such a disposition as Allysia's. Spirits bless her rather effective way of scaring her students out of the door in less than twenty seconds." Kratos, Yuan and the others broke out into laughter as Martel gave Dareillfin a disapproving look. Pinned by that glare he hastily cleared his throat and added. "Not that I mean any disrespect to my dearly departed teacher." He stepped back and gestured to the low table near the hearth. "Might I interest you all in some tea and spiced fruit loaf? I baked it fresh this morning." In a flash Mithos darted across the room and sat himself on one of the stools around the table, which was also used as a worktable when students where in residence. From there he looked at Dareillfin with wide eyes and his most innocent 'little kid' expression. The Storyteller chuckled. "I see you're still using that look, Mithos. Though I fail to see why you persist on trying it on me. I know exactly how old you are so you're wasting your time."

As Mithos sighed in resignation, Sanaro grinned at the disgruntled half elf, his blue eyes dancing with amusement.

"Kratos said the exact same thing a few days ago. Apparently Mithos likes to practice so that he can wheedle discounts out of shopkeepers for us."

Dareillfin raised an eyebrow and regarded the youngest member of the group. He crossed his arm and gave Mithos a long look.

"And just how good are you at getting discounts?"

Mithos grinned wickedly as he rested his elbows on the table and returned the look.

"Once we bought a side of beef from a butcher, and they added the other half as a gift."

As Dareillfin stood there gaping in surprise, Kratos came over and patted him on the back supportively.

"Don't worry, you get used to it."

--------------------------------------------------

A black haired figure, followed by another with hair of spring green, walked along the dirt path and out onto the last and highest of the bridges that spanned the river. Once there, she leaned on the railing and sighed as she watched the water flow over the edge and begin its descent into the channel below. Sweeping a single green strand out of her face, the other figure also leaned on the railing next to her.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Vayla turned and regarded Martel in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

Martel smiled slightly as she looked at her friend.

"You've stopped mothering over the others, so I'm guessing you've gotten over your latest bout of whatever has been bothering you." As Vayla blinked on astonishment, Martel continued. "The others may think it's just a quirk of yours, but I know you actually do it to hide your feelings from yourself... I do the same thing myself at times, though not in quite the same way as you."

Vayla chuckled at the last part of Martel's statement before once again looking at the water rushing below.

"You're right, I do..." Sensing Martel's unspoken question, Vayla began to explain. "You know how I'm engaged?" Martel nodded. "Well, there are times when I really miss Rennan. You see I never expected to have to wait this long to marry him... so I end up mothering over someone to distract myself whenever I begin to feel depressed about it."

Martel put a hand on Vayla's shoulder in support.

"When was it that you intended to marry?"

Vayla sighed.

"If things had gone as planned, I'd have married him between a hundred, and a hundred and fifty years ago... But with things going wrong, and the war getting worse, I..."

Vayla bit her lip to stop it from trembling as Martel put an arm around her shoulders.

"You decided to put the good of the world before your own happiness. You're strong, Vayla, and I know that you'll be fine. From the way you've spoken about him over the years, I know that Rennan loves you as much as you love him. He'll wait for you, for as long as it takes."

Vayla closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you, Martel..."

-----------------------------------------------------

Kratos, Yuan, Sanaro and Dareillfin sat in a semi circle around a hexagonal game board scattered with various red, green, yellow and dark blue pieces. In their hands they held cards that were each marked with symbols that were orange, black, purple or light blue. The game they were playing was ancient, so much so that no one was really sure which race had come up with it, though some of the symbols on the cards resembled Sumaityr ideographs from their earliest form of writing. The game was simply called Forces, since that was what the different colours represented and the aim was to capture pieces on the board by sacrificing an opposing card to move the piece in question towards their own area, or away from an opponent's, before drawing another card from the deck that was set to one side. This would continue until the deck was depleted, at which point each player would arrange the pieces they had successfully moved into their area and group them with any the complementary cards they had in their hand. The player with the strongest set at this point would be declared the winner. As they focused on capturing pieces and thwarting their opponents, none of them were aware of the half elf and summon spirit on the wooden platform at the very edge of the waterfall high above.

Dalli looked at Mithos with a very uncertain expression as he leaned over the edge of the platform to look into the swirling mist below.

"Um, Mithos, I don't think this is such a good idea. Jumping off and falling into open air is fine when you can see where you're going, but that mist is so thick that..."

Mithos pinned the little spirit with an exasperated look.

"Dalli I've been cliff falling for over two hundred years, I know what I'm doing. Stop trying to spoil my fun."

With that Mithos leapt from the top of the waterfall with his wings pressed tightly to his sides, Dalli watched him go with bemusement.

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

Mithos cried out in exhilaration as he plunged down through the misty air, keeping a mental track of how far he had fallen. As he plummeted past the ledge where the game of Forces was being played, the wind of his passage stirred the hair of the resident elf. Dareillfin looked over his shoulder at where Mithos had dropped past and said flatly.

"He should have done that from the other side of the waterfall."

The looks of puzzlement on the three faces before him were suddenly replaced winces at the sound from below that followed the elf's comment. There was a sudden yell of surprise followed by a tremendous splash. As they looked over the edge they could just make out what was to them a previously unknown pool of water on a ledge part way up the cliff, a pool formed by a small part of the waterfall being diverted by a large rock protruding from the cliff face. In a flash of light, Dalli appeared beside them and also looked over the edge at his partner, who was face down on the bottom of the pool.

"I warned him not to jump in a place where you can't see what's below." Seeing the looks on Yuan, Sanaro and Kratos' faces, he and Dareillfin answered the unspoken question. "He's alright..."

"But he's going to have the mother of all headaches when he wakes up."

The three companions looked over the edge once more, before shrugging and retuning to the game at hand.

---------------------------------------------------

The soldier stood before the general, his face calm and his expression composed as he uttered the words that his commander had been waiting to hear.

"The men are in position... All is ready to proceed at your command..."

---------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. Sorry again for the 4 week wait, but with my new job things have been really screwed for me writing wise.**


	55. Unexpected Outcome

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sorry for the long wait, I plan to put up another chapter tomorrow to make up for it.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**-**

Chapter 55: Unexpected Outcome.

-

Birdsong echoed across the plain dotted by clusters of trees, a song that was set to the drumbeat of the racing paws that propelled their owners through the lush, tall grass that waved gently in the wind. A cloud of ground birds erupted into the sky as two large white forms swept past their place of concealment, their shrill calls silencing the birdsong for a moment before they settled back to the ground and the music of the land resumed. Noishe and Annule looked at each other with identical canine smiles as they each enjoyed the thrill of their unchecked race across the landscape. To their right to mountains loomed, seeming to look on in disapproval as the two friends challenged each other in dash after dash from one landmark to another, in an endless competition that had inspired their relentless pace towards the gorge where their friend would now be waiting for them... It was a good thing too, because the two canines in question were late.

_/You just _had_ to chase that scout... Why couldn't you have just scared him instead of driving him halfway across the continent?./_

Annule pinned Noishe with a mildly reproving look, to which Noishe responded with an expression of chagrin.

**He called me a 'filthy demonic dog from the bowels of Niflheim', so I decided that if that's what he thought I was then I'd prove to him that I can be a lot _worse_ than that...**

Annule shook his head in bemusement.

_/Yes and in doing so you've made us three days late. The rest of the group are gonna give us the lecture of the century... and so soon after the last one too./_

Noishe sniggered as they surged through the grass.

**You mean the one where Vayla got so worked up she kicked that log halfway up a cliff and started a rockslide? **Annule glared at him making Noishe slick his ears back. **Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'll be a little less enthusiastic next t...**

He skidded to a halt and turned his head to stand, ears pricked, as he looked off to the narrow road that wended its way across the land a mile or so away. On the road was a long train of transports, guarded by soldiers. Noishe's tail began to twitch as he eyed the supply caravan. Annule groaned as the protozoan began to slink through the grass with his eyes filled with the light of mischievous anticipation.

_/Not again.../_

------------------------------------------------

The general paced across the room, coming to a stop by the room's large window. The light cast half of him into shadow as he gazed out onto the vast military encampment that surrounded the not unsubstantial fortress and lit up the calm expression on his face. He may have seemed relaxed, but deep down anticipation burned in him like an ember hidden in a thatch, smouldering until it would burst into flame.

On the table in the centre of the room a number of incident reports lay alongside a map that depicted the path those incidents had followed. It was the work of no less than fourteen successive generals, over a period of nearly two centuries. The general glanced at the map, his face now cast half in shadow, his left eye seeming to burn with an inner light surrounded by darkness, his right washed pale by the light from the window.

"After all the trouble you've caused us, now is the time we'll get our revenge and chain you to our will."

There was a knock on the door. At the general's consent it opened to reveal a man in a courier uniform. He saluted.

"General, our men are in position and ready to respond at your signal. Confirmation has also been sent that the new guards are all present in their new posts on the supply caravans."

The general looked at him, eyes unblinking.

"Send the order. Commence the operation at dawn tomorrow as planned." The scout saluted once more and left, closing the door behind him with a small thud. The general looked out the window once more. "Once you ran free, free to cause us trouble, but now you and yours will serve us... and wipe Sylvarant and Balacruft out of existence..."

------------------------------------------------

_/Noishe, we're late enough as it is! Leave the caravan alone!/_

The two of them sat low in the grass less than a hundred yards from the road, the caravan was heading towards them along it and Noishe was like a coiled spring with eagerness to cause trouble.

**But it's right there! Besides it won't take long, all we have to do is short out the engines and they won't be going anywhere. **He gave Annule a pleading look. **Please? C'mon...**

Annule stared at the protozoan for a moment before sighing in resignation.

_/Fine, but we're only going to short out the engines. No taunting them or anything. We just disable them and then leave for Latheon Gorge./_

Noishe was clearly disappointed, but accepted the compromise with nod before the two of them leapt up from the grass and charged at the caravan, which was now only two hundred yards away. As the two of them came into sight a call of alarm went up from the lead transport which immediately began to turn. Thinking that they were trying to escape, Noishe and Annule increase the pace of their charge... They were less than fifty yards from the transport when it happened. The side door of the vehicle opened to reveal a pair of men carrying weapons neither of them had seen before. In that moment a horrified realisation came over them, these men were prepared for just such an attack, by them in particular. The two of them frantically tried to change direction, as the sound of the weapons firing resounded through the air... and they fell into darkness...

-------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes I know this is short, but I decided to end it there and put what I planned for the rest of this chapter onto the start of the next. What can I say, then I typed that last bit it was just too tempting as a cliffhanger. I'll update tomorrow.**


	56. Dire Consequences

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's the next chapter as promised.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**-**

Chapter 56: Dire Consequences.

-

The entire group, and their host, ducked as a large boulder was flung across the clearing outside the cottage by a rather incensed Vayla. They watched with wary expressions as she began to pace back and forth, occasionally kicking a small rock sending it soaring out of sight.

"When I get my hands on those two they're not gonna be able to sit for a week! I warned them not to be late and it's five days past the time we told them to be here!"

Another rock was send flying to shatter on the cliff to one side of the cottage, causing Dareillfin to wince.

"Vayla, please stop kicking those rocks. Some have come a bit too close to my house for comfort."

Vayla stopped her pacing and turned to look at the several marks that were within a few yards of the cottage. She gave Dareillfin an apologetic look.

"Sorry, it's just..." She sighed. "They've never been _this_ late before and..."

Martel got up and went over to her, enveloping her in a hug.

"You're worried about them. I'm sure they're alright, Vayla, just give them a little more time. It's probably just a case of Noishe being a little over enthusiastic, causing them to be delayed."

Vayla gave Martel a small smile.

"Thanks, Martel."

As he watched his crèche mate, Kratos silently wished that Martel's words were as reassuring for him. No matter how much he wanted to believe them, something deep down told him that something was very wrong. Not wanting to upset her again, he got up.

"I'm going to go get some firewood, Dareillfin's wood stack is getting rather low so I may as well put the time spent waiting to good use."

Vayla looked at him, with a small frown of concern, and he sensed her mind brush his. He concentrated on hiding his concern behind a facade of boredom and mild irritation at their tardy companions. She fell for it.

"Ok, I'll help Dareillfin start dinner. It shouldn't take to long so don't go far."

As Kratos walked off, Yuan and Sanaro waited until Vayla, Martel and Mithos were inside the cottage before following him. After crossing the bridge they found him beneath one of the Kirima trees that grew on the other side.

Yuan gave him a steady look.

"What's wrong, Kratos? Don't think for a moment that you've fooled Sanaro and me, something's bothering you."

Kratos remained silent for nearly a full minute, just standing there looking down at the valley far below. He closed his eyes, there was a pained expression on his face.

"I think something has happened to them... to Noishe and perhaps to Annule. Noishe is bonded to my family and he's stayed by my side ever since I was born, because of that I can sometimes sense when things are bothering him." He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "Noishe's presence has always been there in the back of my mind, but now... all I can sense is that there's something very wrong with him. It's so faint it's like he's been cut off from me almost completely... all I can tell is that he's alive..."

As Sanaro stood there stunned, Yuan grabbed Kratos and forced him to look at him, shaking him repeatedly.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?! Vayla thinks that everything is fine and now you tell us that Noishe and Annule could be in trouble!"

Kratos glanced off to one side, unable to look his best friend in the eyes. He spoke in a subdued tone.

"You think I don't care? I have _no_ way of knowing where Noishe is, or even if what I'm sensing is true." Now he looked Yuan in the eye. "Do you really think I'm going to upset Vayla and the others over something _I'm_ not even sure about?"

Sanaro put a hand on Yuan's shoulder, making him let go of Kratos.

"Let him be, Yuan. I'd do the same thing if I could sense Annule in the way he senses Noishe." He sighed and looked out across the valley. "All we can do is wait and hope that they're all right."

--------------------------------------------------

Pain...

_It hurts... Why does it hurt so much?_

Paws twitched weakly in remembrance of a frantic bid to escape...

_Those men... Those weapons... They shot us..._

Legs scrabbled at the loose dirt they rested on...

_Us... NOISHE!!_

Annule lurched violently, managing to roll onto his chest. Forcing his eyes to open, he squinted against the light shining down on him, looking around desperately.

_/NOISHE! NOISHE WHERE ARE YOU?! ANSWER ME!./_

Annule howled in despair as he realised that Noishe was gone, there was no sign of him... of him, or the supply caravan... All he could see was empty road and grassland, they had taken him. Annule rose painfully to his feet and in a flash of light his blue feathered wings appeared. With obvious effort, he launched himself into the air and flew haltingly toward the gorge, and help.

------------------------------------------------

That morning when the group woke up, Martel, Yuan, Mithos and Sanaro were all edgy. When they were asked what was troubling them, they all replied that something felt wrong. It took Kratos several minutes to figure out why.

**Vayla, Yuan, Sanaro, Dalli...**

Vayla glared at him discreetly. She was still annoyed that he hadn't confided in her yesterday.

**What is it Kratos? Care to share with us _all_ what your oh so sensitive perceptions tell you?**

Kratos gave her a mental thump, his eyes were pained.

**Vayla, you may be my crèche mate but that gives you no right to question my actions. I've known Noishe for as long as I can remember and even _I_ wasn't sure of what I was sensing.**

Vayla looked away, aware that she had really hurt his feelings.

**I'm sorry, Kratos. So what is it you wanted to tell us?**

He glanced at them.

**It's the Cruxis Crystals, Annule is wearing one and I know for a fact that the crystals worn by everyone except me and Vayla are attuned to each other. It was done deliberately**

Yuan's eyes widened.

_/You mean that we're sensing Annule the way you're sensing Noishe?./_

Kratos nodded slightly, Sanaro looked into the distance.

_/So that means that something really _has_ gone wrong... We _have_ to go find them, Kratos./_

Kratos closed his eyes, in that moment he allowed them to feel his internal conflict.

**We can't, it would mean having to explain to Mithos and Martel the reason _why_ we know something is wrong. How can we tell them that the crystals are tuned, without them asking _how_ we know?**

They didn't get a chance to answer. A screaming howl echoed from the distance causing them all to turn and look... It took only a moment for them to identify the flyer. In an instant they were airborne and flying towards the injured Annule who projected his 'voice' so loudly that they didn't have to 'listen' for him.

_/Noishe! They took Noishe!/_

As they moved in to support his flight, Kratos silently asked Dalli to 'translate' what Annule was saying. The little spirit was holding himself in mid air, leaving Mithos free to aid Annule.

"He says that he and Noishe came across a supply caravan just down on the plains from here. They knew they were late but Noishe wanted to disable it. Annule agreed as long as they were quick, but when they attacked the lead transport turned to the side and the side door opened. There were two men with weapons they'd never seen before and that was when they realised it was a trap. They tried to escape but were shot by the men. He says that when he woke up, Noishe and the caravan were gone."

Mithos frowned with determination.

"Dalli, go and tell Dareillfin what has happened. We'll go on ahead, catch up to us as soon as you've explained things to him." He looked at Annule. "Annule, can you keep flying?" Annule nodded weakly. "Take us to where this happened. Maybe together we can figure out where they've taken Noishe."

Annule broke free of their support and began flying back the way he had come. As they followed him, Kratos couldn't help but feel pleased that Mithos had finally shown some initiative and taken the lead.

_Tis and ill wind that blows no good... Mithos needs to learn to lead if he's to fulfil his potential and end this war... I only hope that the cost isn't the life of a friend..._

---------------------------------------------------

The small transport craft sped across the plain, travelling at tremendous speed to reach the rendezvous point that was still some days ahead of them. In the back lay a green and white form, laid on its side. One of the two soldiers piloting the craft looked back at their captive.

"To think this mutt is the reason we've lost so many supply caravans. This thing has wrecked more than four hundred transports on both sides over the last two hundred years." He scowled. "Why did they have us capture it? It would have been better just to get rid of the thing."

His companion gave him a warning stare.

"You better learn to keep your mouth shut, we have our orders and we'll follow them. Besides, what better way to get revenge for all the trouble it's caused than to make it work for us?"

The first soldier sneered at the limp form, relishing the idea.

"Yeah..."

As he turned to face the front of the transport once again, the canine in the back began to stir. Brown eyes opened and looked around the small confines of the compartment. Noishe lifted his head only for it to drop under the effect of some unaccustomed weight. Weakly he lifted a paw to his neck, there it touched a wide band of metal that seemed almost fused to his fur, it was fastened so tight. In annoyance he tried to use magic to break it... but he couldn't even call a wisp of power to him.

Hearing the sound of their captive moving, the two soldiers looked into the back.

"Well, well, look who's awake."

Seeing them, Noishe hauled himself to his feet and bared his teeth at them with a snarl. The first soldier sneered again and pointed at him.

"Down!"

For a moment the collar they'd put on him seemed to burn and he found himself compelled to obey. Unable to resist, he lay back down, his expression bewildered as the two soldiers simply laughed at him... He had been enslaved...

---------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well there you have it. I'll be updating next weekend and could you please review? I've been getting 70+ hits on each chapter but only 1 or 2 reviews and I've been wondering if the longer updates have annoyed my readers. So please guys, let me know you're still there.**


	57. Threat to the 'Wild'

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here I an again and I'm planning to put at least 2 chapters up this weekend, possibly 3. So keep your eyes open for them.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**-**

Chapter 57: Threat to the 'Wild'

-

The wind blew through the grass, twisting around and through clusters of rocks with a faint howl like a cry of despair, as the rain began to fall from the sky like endless tears. Beneath it the group sat at the side of the road where Noishe had been captured, silently gazing into the distance as they contemplated what had happened, all the while being soaked by the falling rain. By far the worst affected by Noishe's disappearance was Kratos, he had fallen into an almost unresponsive state. He spoke when he was spoken to, but had closed himself off so much that he showed very little of what he was feeling to the rest of the group. As Vayla watched him, she remembered the only other time she had seen him like this. It had been about a week after they had left Aluran, Kratos had had a bout of depression over his father's death and he had barely spoken for three days, and hadn't smiled once. Seeing him like this again made it all too clear to her how much Noishe meant to him, and just how strong the bond of friendship between them was.

On the opposite side of the road, Mithos was also watching Kratos, a small frown on his face. Seeing Kratos looking like this was a first for him, and it was clear he didn't like it. After a few moments he suddenly got to his feet, causing everyone but Kratos to look in his direction. He looked around at them with determined expression on his face.

"I'm not going to just sit here! ...I'm going to go look for him, I don't care if we don't know which way he was taken, it's better than doing nothing!" He looked at Kratos, who was still staring blankly at the ground, and scowled. With a small growl he stormed over to him and yanked him to his feet. "Get up! Noishe wouldn't want you to be like this! We're going to find him no matter how long we have to look!"

A small startled look pierced the blank expression on Kratos' face. It was quick to fade, but he did start to pay more attention to his surroundings. After a moment he gave a small nod.

"...Thank you... You lead, I will follow..."

A few moments of silence followed his words, as one by one the rest of the group realised that Kratos had just stood aside from his role as leader... and that Mithos had taken his place. As Mithos took flight, Kratos following behind him, Vayla had to force herself not to gawk open-mouthed at what had happened. Meanwhile the others just took it in their stride and followed as well, leaving Vayla standing in the middle of the road. Not wanting to get left behind, Vayla scrambled to catch up, her wings a violet blur. When the road turned south, Mithos followed it, telling the group that their best bet was to find a town and ask around, seeking any rumours that might give them a direction to follow. It was with unspoken agreement that they all took full advantage of their abilities. None in the group would eat or sleep until Noishe had been found...

----------------------------------------------

From the back of the transport a pair of brown eyes glared balefully at the two soldiers in the front. Shortly after one of them had commanded him to lie down, he had also been commanded to stay in the back of the transport. Unable to reach them physically, Noishe was finding other ways to make the journey unpleasant for them.

Thud...

Thud...

Thud...

One of the soldiers turned and scowled at Noishe, who was repeatedly banging his paw on the floor of the transport.

"Stop that!"

As the soldier looked back out of the front window, Noishe crossed hitting the floor off his list. Unable to do that anymore, he began hitting his paw off the wall of the transport instead, bypassing the first command.

Thud...

Thud...

Thud...

Once again he was commanded to stop, and once again he found something else to hit with his paw. Eventually though, as time went by, he ran out of things to hit.

_Paw down... hmmm... I'll use my tail next I think..._

Thud...

Thud...

Thud...

The soldier turned to see the green and while tail of their captive banging on the floor. A stream of expletives greeted this sight, and the whole game began again, because unless he named every object he didn't want Noishe to hit, the protozoan would find what he hadn't mentioned and continue the incessant thudding. Hour after hour passed as Noishe worked his way through each of his limbs and then began bypassing the commands by clicking his claws off the walls and such. He had worked his way though ten of his eighteen claws before the soldiers had the sense to command him not to hit anything with _any_ of his claws. During the night that followed, Noishe kept them awake by _dragging_ his claws across various surfaces, making a sound like nails on a chalkboard. This worked for the entire night as Noishe would stop as soon as they turned the light on to see what he was doing. Unable to give a direct command, they could only tell him to 'stop it', meaning he was free to work his way through every surface within his reach, with every claw, to torment them. He made this worse by timing it, waiting until he could hear they were on the verge of falling asleep before unleashing the dreadful noise.

The next morning the transport headed off with two bleary eyed and very irritated soldiers at the controls, all the while in the back Noishe had come up with an even worse way to irritate them. Having listened to the different sounds each surface made for each thing he had done, Noishe began to mimic them using his voice. Mimicking quickly became Noishe's favourite, as the soldiers had no way to stop him. When ever one of them actively watched him, Noishe remained silent, but as soon as their backs were turned, a string of sounds would erupt behind them. Thinking he was still using, paws, claws, etc, they spent days commanding him to stop using them to hit things... with no effect what so ever...

--------------------------------------------

It had been three days since Kratos had handed over leadership to Mithos and as yet there had been no sign of a town along the road they were following. Throughout this time Mithos had solidified his leadership over the group, proving himself to have learned a great deal from Kratos over the years and applying that knowledge to their current situation in ways that none of them could criticise. Kratos and Vayla's estimation of him had been right, Mithos was a born leader and now he was being put to his first test. As they continued their flight along the road, they were brought to a halt by the screeching cry of an Aeros. They stopped and turned to look in the direction of the call, and saw an Aeros with blue markings aproaching them, accompanied by Tasha. As she reached them, she slowed and looked around at the group.

"Where's Noishe?" Her eyes met Kratos', and she got her answer as she saw the shadowed look in his eyes. "He's been taken as well?"

Vayla's eyes widened along with the others.

"'As well'? Tasha, what's wrong?"

Tasha's face clouded. Her eyes, concerned.

"Eight days ago Wild Protozoans all over Symphonia vanished in large numbers. In the space of a few hours _thousands_ of them went missing. We have no idea what's happened to them and none of the Bonded Protozoans can sense any of them... It's like they've been cut off. Even now smaller numbers of them are vanishing, some fell silent in the middle of conversations and haven't been heard from since..." Tasha's composure broke, the Aeros with her crooning in an attempt to comfort her. "Why is this happening? The Protozoans are guardians, they're sacrosanct, not to be harmed!"

Vayla put an arm around Tasha's shoulders as the jiisumura sobbed into her hands. She looked up at the Aeros and spoke.

"Kiinai, can you follow this road ahead of us and see if you can spot a town or village? We want to ask around to see if there are any rumours that can lead us in the right direction. You and Tasha can head off once we've had a chance to speak with her, but for now it would really help us if you would look while we ask her a few things."

Tasha waved her hand to get their attention.

"There's no need, we're coming with you." Seeing their surprise, she explained. "I've known Kratos and Noishe for a very long time... Kiinai is a close friend of Noishe' as well. If he's missing then we're going to help find him.

Kiinai nodded gravely as he hovered just beyond Tasha.

**Yes, I'm going to do all I can to help find him. He's a friend and there's no reason Tasha and I can't come along with you. We were told to travel and warn any protozoans we find and we can do that just as well while traveling in search of Noishe.**

Yuan nodded in agreement as Tasha told them what Kiinai had said.

"Of course you're welcome to come with us, Tasha, Kiinai. We can use all the help we can get." He looked around at Mithos, seeking his agreement. "Shall we get going?"

Mithos looked at him determinedly and nodded.

"Yes, let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you have it, it's a little on the short side but I'll be putting up at least 1 more chapter this weekend. I hope you enjoyed it, please review and let me know what you think.**


	58. Searching Blind

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's the promised second chapter this weekend.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**A.N: Once again a line of '-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-' means a flashback.**

**-**

Chapter 58: Searching Blind.

-

The sun was inching its way towards the horizon, shadows stretching from the buildings of the small town to point across the plains like an accusing finger. The group had arrived at the town barely and hour earlier and had immediately split up to ask around the town, questioning everyone they came across for even the slightest hint of rumour that could give them a clue as to Noishe's whereabouts.

An elderly man shook his head, the dying light of the day glinting off his glasses, as Sanaro looked on.

"I'm sorry young man, but I've heard nothing about what you're asking. Try some of the younger people in the town, they like to gossip so they'll know more than me."

A young woman and her friends shrugged as Martel asked her questions, while Tasha stood behind her muttering under her breath at what the woman said.

"Why would we know anything about that? The town elders always hold their little meetings in private to discuss that kind of thing, they never tell the younger people in the town anything."

As the sun finally set, and the people of the town returned to their homes for the night, the group met up outside the town's inn. Their faces were a uniform mix of disappointment, despair and outright frustration. Vayla moved to kick a small rock that was lying in the street, only for Yuan to move it out of her reach as she cursed their lack of success.

"Don't people pay attention?! There's a major road, regularly used by the Tethe'allan military, only a few hundred yards from the town... AND THEY SAY THEY'VE SEEN NOTH..."

Martel clamped a hand over Vayla's mouth, her expression wary.

"Vayla, keep your voice down. We don't want to draw unnecessary attention, or we could be kicked out of the town for disturbing the peace."

Tasha snorted derisively as she glared down the street, her green eyes holding a hint of tears as she voiced her own frustration.

"_Peace..._ hmph! Peace is something these people have never known. They've no idea what peace really is. As for us not finding anything, I'm as annoyed about it as you are Vayla, but there's nothing we can do. Tethe'alla has obviously been planning this for a while, and they've done it without giving anything away. The jiisumura had no idea this was going to happen, and that's bad, because it means that the Human Nations are finding ways to pass information without the jiisumura intercepting and learning of it." She undid the tie that bound her hair, blond tresses falling around her face and hanging almost to her waist. She looked at the others. "I'm going to go to the Sentinel in the cluster of trees just outside of town. You can meet me and Kiinai there when it's time for us to leave."

With that, Tasha sprinted down the street towards the edge of town, her hair trailing in the air behind her like a golden cape. As they watched her go, Vayla moved to follow as she looked over her shoulder at her friends.

"I'm going as well, I'll come back to the inn in a few hours." She looked over at Kratos who was stood in the shadows. "Kratos, do you want to come as well?" The swordsman seemed to melt into the darkness and in moments he was gone. Vayla sighed. "I'll take that as a no."

Martel put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll come with you, Vayla. There are times when we women have to have some time to ourselves... let's go see if we can cheer Tasha up a bit."

With a smile, Vayla nodded and the two of them walked off with a wave to the rest of the group. Moments later, by some unspoken agreement, Sanaro and Annule walked off in another direction, and Mithos and Dalli went into the inn. Alone in the street, Yuan looked around before shrugging and walking off to see where his feet would lead him.

-------------------------------------------

As they strolled down the street, Annule's paws thudding softly on the cobbled path, Sanaro looked up at the sky where the stars were just beginning to make their journey across the night sky. A small whimper caught his attention and he turned to see Annule staring at the ground.

"It's not your fault, Annule, the two of you had no way of knowing it was a trap."

Annule scuffed at the ground with a paw as he whimpered again.

_/But I couldn't help him. I woke up and he was gone.../_ His head slumped lower, his nose within inches of the cobbles. _/I told him we should just head to the gorge, but he wanted to take out the caravan and I gave in to him... It would never have happened if I'd said no... It's all my fault/_

Sanaro looked at his friend sympathetically and walked over to ruffle his friend's ears.

"I told you, it's not your fault. That ambush could have happened at any of the caravans you've attacked over the years, you had no way of knowing." He crouched down and lifted Annule's chin to make him look at him. "If you want to keep thinking it's your fault, then fine, find a way to make up for it. We'll find Noishe, no matter how long it takes, and when we do you can make it up to him, though I know he'll tell you exactly what I'm telling you now... That there's nothing to forgive."

Annule lifted his head higher and looked at Sanaro out of one eye before nuzzling him on the cheek. Sanaro said nothing as he got up, but as they walked off down the street once more, there was a smile on his face as Annule playfully nudged at his hand.

----------------------------------------------

A pair of brown eyes watched the dust mote as it danced in the air, lit by the light of the fire in the hearth, a moist black nose tracing its path as the canine watcher continued his observation. At the desk on the opposite side of the room, a blond haired figure was leaning over the mess of papers strewn on the surface in front of him, all the while making notes on a scrap of paper as green eyes flicked from one sheet to the next. Dalli stopped his dust watching and looked over at the younger of his two partners. Mithos was taking his new role as leader very seriously, but only Dalli knew the real reason Kratos had stepped aside.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Reddish brown eyes fixed on him, eyes filled with deep shadows of despair, though Kratos' face showed little emotion, Dalli could sense the turmoil that lay beneath the facade.

"Dalli, you've known as long as I have, that I retreat from things when they affect me deeply. I can't lead this group as long as I hold back, it could mean my making a decision that could destroy any chance we have." He looked away into the distance. "It's better that Mithos lead us now, it's what I've been leading him towards, so it would seem now is the best time for me to stand aside." Kratos got up, pausing before walking away. "Give me time and I'll recover from my depression, but right now time is something we do not have. Vayla will no doubt dispute my standing aside, so I would appreciate it if you stand by my decision and help me keep her in check. We cannot have her disrupting the changeover, it could destroy Mithos' confidence if she did."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Dalli tilted his head as he regarded Mithos, before strolling over and nudging him. Mithos jumped, a cascade of paper tumbling to the floor.

"You can make more notes later, but now you should take a break." Mithos opened his mouth to object, but Dalli interrupted him. "A good leader listens to the advice of those with more experience in things than him. I'm a summon spirit and I've seen a lot more of the world than you, and right now I'm advising that you ease up on yourself. Give yourself some time to relax, so that you don't end up with to many things clouding your thinking." He gave Mithos a canine grin. "Plus it means you can play with me."

Mithos looked down at Dalli's wagging tail, a playful smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"You want to play?"

Anyone walking down the hallway outside the room at that point would have the shrieks of laughter from the room, as a full scale pillow fight erupted within.

------------------------------------------------

The soft sound of panpipes drifted on the wind towards them, as Vayla and Martel walked through the waist high grass to the cluster of trees where the Sentinel stood. When they got closer they could see that Tasha was sat high up in its branches, Kiinai sat next to her, preening her hair as she played. As they reached the base of the great tree, she lowered her instrument and sighed.

"Sorry for racing off like that, it's just I feel so helpless. Noishe is out there somewhere, suffering who knows what, and there's nothing we can do." She spread her burnt orange wings and descended from the tree, Kiinai electing to stay on his perch above her. "I'm worried about the Wild protozoans as well, some of them have never had contact with people before, not even the Alurannai... What ever has happened to them, it could destroy their faith in people forever."

Vayla desperately wanted to comfort her crèche mate, to speak of Aluran and the times they had there before the war, but to do so with Martel present would reveal what she really was to the half-elf, and that was something she couldn't do. Left with no other option, she used the only opening she had left under the circumstances.

"Why don't you play us some more music, Tasha. Play us some of the songs from Aluran that you played to me that time we were at that spring, Martel won't have heard them before."

Martel smiled at the suggestion.

"Will you play some of the songs from your home for me, Tasha? I have my flute with me, maybe once I've heard them I can play the harmony."

The shadows lifted from Tasha's eyes, as she looked at Martel with a smile.

"I'd like that..."

----------------------------------------------------

Loud voices, the clatter of beer mugs being slammed down onto tables, and the scuffle of constantly moving people resounded though the crowded bar. In a sea of blond and brown heads, a point of vivid turquoise stood out like a sapphire on raked earth. Yuan stared blankly ahead of him as he sat at the bar, occasionally drinking from the glass in his hand. As he sat there, a man with an unkempt beard tottered up to the bar only to fall shot of his target, slumping face down over the top of the stool next to Yuan, with one arms draped across the bar top. Ignoring his comatose neighbour, Yuan tossed back the remainder of his drink and looked over at the bartender.

"I'd like a refill over here."

The bartender came over and refilled Yuan's glass before picking up the coin that had been placed on the bar top. As Yuan resumed his occasional sipping, a brawl broke out on the far side of the room. Moments later the back half of the room was a roiling mass punctuated by flying chairs and fists. The bartender started to yell at them, gesturing to the tavern guards as he did so.

"If you can't behave yourselves, you can drink out in the street!"

The offenders were promptly dragged to the door and literally thrown out, meanwhile Yuan tossed back the rest of his drink and once again ordered a refill. The bartender once again filled his glass and picked up the new coin on the bar top, before stepping off to one side and wiping the surface with a towel from behind the counter. One of the waitresses came over with an order from one of the tables and as the bartender put the drinks on a tray, she looked sidelong at Yuan.

"So what's a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this? Care for a little company later?"

Yuan took a drink from his glass.

"I'm married."

The barmaid pouted in disappointment before picking up the now finished tray of drinks and stalking away. Yuan gulped down the rest of his current drink and once again turned to the bartender.

"Another refill please."

The bartender frowned with concern.

"Are you sure? I've filled your glass nearly a dozen times since you came in, and that's not the weak stuff you're drinking."

Yuan gave him a long look.

"I have a strong constitution."

As he flipped another coin onto the bar top, the bartender came over and refilled his glass, all the while shaking his head.

"Don't blame me if you end up tossed into the gutter after passing out. I don't let my customers sleep on the floors after closing time."

The door nearby opened and the newcomer headed in Yuan's direction. When he reached the bar, Yuan glanced at him before returning to his drink. Kratos looked down at the drunk sprawled on the stool and picked him up with one hand before dropping him in a snoring heap on the floor. With no further attention for his now floored neighbour, Kratos sat on the stool and ordered himself a drink. After a few minutes spent silently sipping from their glasses, Yuan spoke to his companion.

"You know it's times like this when I wish I was able to get drunk..."

Kratos tossed back the rest of his first drink and ordered another.

"I concur..."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it, yeah I know some people would consider this a filler chapter, but I really wanted to get some character interaction in to show the readers how I see the characters reacting to the events that have happened. Anyway, I'm not gonna blabber on, so I'd just like to say I hope you liked it and I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know what you think. Happy reading.**


	59. Watching

**Alaia Skyhawk: Hi there, sorry for there not being an update last weekend but my Laptop's AC adaptor died and I didn't get the chapter finished before my battery ran out. I spent 2 days trying to get one from a shop and in the end had to buy one off the internet. I only got my laptop up and running again yesterday, big time hassle because I had to fight for use of the PC to get any reading done. **

**Anyway, here's chapter 59.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**A.N: Some of the description in this chapter is a bit more graphic that what I've put in before. I've avoided any truly gory descriptions but still it might be a bit much for younger readers.**

-

Chapter 59: Watching.

-

Two pairs of bloodshot eyes stared blankly ahead at the small back road the transport was following, over a week of sleepless nights having reduced their owners to a near nervous breakdown. The cause of their condition, the smugly grinning Protozoan in the rear compartment, sat eyeing them with an almost evil amusement. He had not made his capture pleasant for them.

Noishe set his head down on his paws, for a moment his thoughts turned to his companions. He whimpered quietly, so as to not let the soldiers know of his distress.

_Kratos, I wonder it he's alright._

He whimpered again as he tried to reach out to his friend. To _speak_ to him.

**Kratos, I can feel how much you're hurting. Don't close yourself off like you did after Khalin died. **He sighed. **Why do I bother? You can't hear me, _no one_ can hear me.**

It took all Noishe's self control not to howl out in despair, he wouldn't give his captors the satisfaction of knowing how his captivity was affecting him. His amusement at the soldier's annoyance had only been a distraction for his loneliness, and now it seemed it no longer served to stop him dwelling on it. Noishe closed his eyes tightly, anger welling to the surface.

**WHY! WHY IS TETHE'ALLA DOING THIS!**

Anger mixed with frustration and despair, Noishe began to tremble.

**The Protozoans are sacred, not to be touched! We are the protectors of the Sentinels, we guard the lands around them. THEY HAVE NO RIGHT TO DO THIS TO US!!**

In an instant Noishe launched himself at the two soldiers, a terrible snarl of rage erupting from his throat. It had been days since he had been commanded not to attack, and the command had worn off. They turned to see him in mid leap, teeth bared. Caught off guard they couldn't react in time and it took several seconds for the first soldier to command Noishe to return to the back of the transport... But by then it was far too late for his partner. Noishe backed off sullenly, as the soldier stared in horror at the state in which Noishe had left his target, there would be no saving him. The soldier glared at Noishe, his eyes filled with hate.

"You'll pay for that! A million times over, _you'll pay!"_

He stopped the transport and removed his jacket, draping it over the sodden chair and its occupant next to him. That task completed he set the transport away once more, all the while Noishe's anger filled eyes never left his back.

-------------------------------------------------------

The general walked slowly up the red carpet that ran the length of the column lined chamber, before coming to a stop at the foot of the step leading to the raised dais and the throne that stood there. Without a word, he knelt down before his king, waiting for the command to deliver his report.

The King of Tethe'alla, a man in his early thirties with a neatly clipped beard and dark brown hair, looked down at his general with hard grey eyes.

"Report!"

The general kept his head bowed, not wanting to look at the gold and red clad king as he told him the news.

"Sir, all the identified protozoans in Tethe'alla have been captured. As we speak they are being taken to the large transports that will be used to ferry them to where ever they are needed."

The king frowned, he had noticed the slight hesitation in the general's words.

"There is more, tell me immediately!"

The general's head moved lower to the floor, a faint tremor, not visible to the naked eye, passed through hands damp with sweat.

"Sir, we have received reports that all protozoans in Sylvarant and Balacruft have vanished, also one of our spies saw several being loaded into a transport... wearing collars identical to those designed by our scientists. It seems there is a spy in my fortress, my men are searching for it."

The king leapt to his feet, his eyes filled with rage.

"You incompetent fool!" He stormed down the steps and grabbed the general and hauled him to his feet by his throat. "_Find that spy, or I'll see to it you suffer a fate worse that being throw into the bowels of Niflheim!"_

The general gasped for breath as his king held on for a moment longer, before tossing him to the floor. On his knees, the general turned to face his king once more, his head never leaving the carpet covered floor. In a hoarse voice he answered as his king looked down at him.

"As you command, My King."

---------------------------------------------------------

The smell of decay had begun to taint the air within the transport as it approached the long, low vehicle in the clearing ahead of it. It had been two days since Noishe had attacked the soldier, and in that time neither he nor the second soldier had slept, each never taking their eyes off the other during the long nights and in Noishe's case, never during the day either. The body of the other soldier still sat in the chair, the limp hand that hung from one side pallid white with a line of dark brown dried onto it to match the dried drip marks on the floor. The jacket placed over him hid from the world the look of blind terror on his face, frozen there by the killing blow dealt to him by Noishe's teeth, teeth that even now were bared in the direction of the remaining soldier as a low ominous rumble echoed in the back of the transport, promising death if he should ever let his guard down.

The transport pulled up next to the new vehicle as a number of men came out of the rear access hatch. Without a backward glance, the soldier opened the side door and climbed out before approaching the men and speaking.

"If I were you I'd kill that beast now. It's got an evil streak, and it'll kill you if you don't keep it under a constant command not to attack. That thing has a strong will and commands don't last more than two days before he breaks free of them."

The men looked puzzled, one of them stepped forward.

"How did you find out that the commands wear off?"

The soldier gave him a dark look, before walking off.

"Ask my partner that."

Still puzzled, the men when over to the transport holding Noishe. When they opened the door a chorus of coughs erupted from the group.

"By gawd what a stench, what in blazes..."

They stopped, silent, as they spotted the jacket draped body in the auxiliary pilot seat. Moment's later they heard a deep growl come from the back, and looked to see a blood splattered Noishe glaring back at them teeth bared in a snarl. One of the men turned and threw up on the ground next to the transport as the rest simple stared. Another of them spoke, clearly fighting back the urge to vomit.

"We'd better get him loaded." He looked at Noishe and began giving commands. "Don't attack. Move to the cargo hatch." With a sullen growl, Noishe moved to the hatch at the back and waited as the man went to open it from the outside. Once it was open, the man gestured for Noishe to get out. "Climb down. Follow me." The men watched as Noishe followed the man into the back of the large vehicle, once inside Noishe found himself being watched by dozens of caged protozoans, all collared. He was led to the section where the Arshis were being kept and found himself in front of an open cage. The man pointed. "In."

With a growl Noishe obeyed and moments later he found himself alone with the other captured protozoans as the man left and closed the back of the large transport behind him. Noishe looked around. The cages were stacked two high, with Arshis kept in the bottom row and Aeros in the upper. In cages at the far end of the two meter wide aisle, well away from the exit, there were seven Fenrilra, the rarest of the protozoans and the most powerful of the animal forms. He counted them all and was shocked by what he found. There were over one hundred and fifty Aeros and a hundred and twenty Arshis. If he remembered right then here was a large number of the protozoans that lived on the southern part of the Rymett'riron Continent. Tentatively, he spoke.

**I'm guessing everyone here was hit by a weapon resembling a long grey tube with a gas canister attached.**

A yellow Aeros looked down from his cage on the opposite side of the aisle.

**Yes, and from what we've learned through discussion, we were all taken at around the same time, to within a couple of hours.**

The arshis below the yellow aeros nodded before growling in the direction the man had taken.

**People are not to be trusted! That is why we never associate with them.**

A chorus of affirmatives sprang up from all the protozoans, who were all Wilds. Noishe shook his head.

**Not all people are bad, I know many that I trust with my life. Even now I know that they are searching for me.**

One of the fenrilra lifted their head to look in his direction, her blue-green markings barely visible in the gloom of her back corner cage.

**You are Bonded?**

Noishe looked in her direction, pressed up against the front of his cage so he could see her.

**Yes, to the Alurannai Nartana, the Aurion Clan. My partner is Kratos, the Inartu of Aluran.**

The fenrilra's eyes lit up with hope, as did the eyes of the other protozoans present. Many looked at Noishe with respect.

**We have heard of the group he leads, of how they are trying to stop the war. They are people we _can_ trust. I only hope that we are found before something truly terrible happens.**

Noishe continued to look in her direction.

**Do you have any idea what they are planning?**

She shook her head.

**No, not for certain. But it _is_ clear they intend to use us in the war, why else would they enslave us? **Her eyes filled with worry. **...I fear they intend to use us the way they used the half-elves before you and your friends found a safe place for them... We heard the cries from some of the others in Sylvarant and Balacruft, cries that were cut off as cleanly as our own. If both sides have captured and enslaved protozoans... Then we may end up fighting each other...**

------------------------------------------------

Terrain swept past below them, fading into nothing but a blur as they focused on sensing any magic use that might lead to them finding the protozoans. Tasha flew at the head of the group, her own senses flitting from Sentinel to Sentinel as she 'listened' for any jiisumura who had something to report to her. Those that did would rise up from the Sentinel's location and speak to the group. So far they had found nothing.

Mithos cursed as yet another jiisumura told them that there was no sign of any protozoans in their area, and that no trace had been found that might lead to where they were being kept. It had been over two weeks since the protozoans had been captured, and they were no closer to finding them. Martel looked at her brother before turning her gaze to Tasha.

"Tasha, I can tell from the look on your face that during those parts of the reports where you both speak in Sumaityr that you've been told how many are missing. Tell us, we need to know how bad things really are."

Tasha bit her lip, her eyes tightly closed. After a minute she looked back at them.

"...Are you sure?" All of them except Kratos, Vayla and Dalli nodded. She looked away. "From the last known number of protozoans, we've estimated that eighty percent of them are missing, all of them are Wilds except Noishe."

Yuan frowned.

"And just how many is eighty percent?"

Tears gathered at the corners of Tasha's eyes, to be swept away by the wind of their passage.

"About nineteen thousand..."

Five pairs of shocked eyes looked back at her, Kratos, Vayla and Dalli had looked away. Finding his voice, Sanaro spoke.

"I had no idea there were so many. We've never seen any in all of our travels."

Dalli looked at him from his place in Mithos' arms.

"Most of the Wilds don't trust people. They would avoid anyone who came near them and so you would never see them... That is if they actually knew you were there."

Mithos looked at his partner.

"That's what I can't figure out. How could they sneak up on so many protozoans?"

Vayla sighed.

"Chances are we'll never know. All we can do is get them back. After that I've no doubt they'll all go to Aluran to live safe within the shield. Then we won't have to worry about this happening again."

Tasha looked grimly ahead of them.

"We may be able to stop this happening a second time, but once is already too much... How many will we save?"

-----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. I think this is probably the darkest chapter I've ever written, and it'll probably get darker.**


	60. Friendly Fire

**Alaia Skyhawk: Chapter 60! So what's gonna happen to them now? Well uh... Umm, I'm not looking forward to writing this...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 60: Friendly Fire.

-

Hundreds of pairs of eyes stared listlessly at each other from either side of the narrow aisle, the dim light within the back of the large transport rendering them little but shadows within their cages. Over the two days that Noishe had been in the transport nearly a dozen more protozoans had been loaded onto it, including two more Fenrilra, taking the number of them to nine. Having no way to escape, the protozoans had decided to save their energy and wait to see what would happen. Once each day the transport would stop and each of them would be given food and water after being commanded to stay in their cage before it was opened. This simple precaution was taken even further in Noishe's case, as he was commanded to lie with his head pressed against the back of his cage, and even then the door only stayed open long enough for the bowls of food and water to be put in or taken out. Another daily task the men carried out was to hose them all down with water once they had eaten. They were taking no chances that disease might break out among their precious cargo.

The transport rumbled to a stop, causing them all to lift their heads and look around, concerned.

**It's barely noon. They don't usually stop until late afternoon, and then it's only to feed us. Why would they stop now?**

The yellow Aeros craned his neck to look at the rear hatch as he nervously shifted from foot to foot. While at the back, the blue Fenrilra did what she could to reassure him.

**Be calm, Mezo, we don't know that this is something bad. Maybe there's a problem with the transport and they've stopped to fix it.**

Niran looked at her, taking comfort from her words.

**Thank you, Mika. You're probably right.**

Their conversation was cut off by the sound of the rear hatch opening, and by the voices of the men who stepped into the hold.

"So Sylvarant and Balacruft somehow got the plans. Does that mean they've collected a force of their own?"

As the two men walked further down the isle, the light from the open hatch behind them ceased to hide their faces from the caged protozoans. There was a new man with their usual caretaker, a man with insignias on his sleeves that told them he was a Region Commander. The commander glanced sidelong at him.

"They've been seen with protozoans in their possession, and it is because of that that I am here. I have received a direct order from the king that a test is to be carried out... to see how the different types fare in battle against each other."

The man blanched.

"S-sir! Do you mean that...?"

The commander scowled.

"Pick three of them, one of each type. I expect them to be assembled out there in five minutes."

The commander strode out of the rear hatch without a backward glance at the stunned man. After a few moments of staring dumbly after him, the man turned to look at the cages.

"Which do I send out? Which can I risk losing?"

He walked along the aisle to the Fenrilra cages, settling on sending the smallest, a female with red markings, out onto the grass behind the transport. Next he picked one of the particularly irritable Aeros, a male with orange markings, sending him out after the Fenrilra. Lastly, he walked back along the aisle towards the hatch... and stopped right next to Noishe's cage before placing his hand on the latch holding it closed...

----------------------------------------------------

Kratos stumbled in the air, his wings faltering for a moment, as he felt wave of fear and horror roll over him. He was flying at the rear of the group, and so only his crèche mates and Dalli noticed. They reached out to him with their minds, seeking to know what was wrong. Kratos mind voice was harsh with worry, they could feel through the link that he was trembling.

**It's Noishe! Something is happening to him! He's afraid... and horrified... by what ever is going on!**

Vayla had to stifle a gasp, which she then covered with a cough.

**Can you sense _anything_ of where he is?**

Kratos' mind contorted with anguish.

**...No...**

-----------------------------------------------------

The commander looked on as Noishe joined the other two protozoans on the grass at the rear of the transport. There they stood, in full view of their still caged fellows, as the Commander sneered and commanded the three of them to face each other. Noishe looked into the eyes of the Aeros and the Fenrilra, he trembled as he realised what was about to happen. The Fenrilra looked at him as well.

**We have no choice, what is about to happen is none of our fault. Resist if you can... and may the Giant Tree watch over us...**

The commander pointed.

"Harm none but those I direct you to... Now, attack each other with what ever means you have!"

With a mental howl of despair the three of them leapt at each other and Noishe found himself being beaten by the Aeros' wings. Seeing an opportunity, he seized him by one talon and dragged him to the ground only to be flung back as the Fenrilra cast Wind Blade on the two of them. Moments later Noishe struck one of her wings with Thunderblade, sending her tumbling to the ground where the injured Aeros immediately clamped his beak onto one of her wings. She cried out in pain not once, but twice as Noishe bit down on her other wing. In response she whipped her tail round and stuck the Aeros hard. He shrieked as a dull crack could be heard, stumbling back, one wing dragging on the floor. In retaliation he cast eruption, searing Noishe's legs badly. The Fenrilra didn't fare much better, with Noishe hanging onto one of her wings she could only get one side of herself clear of the blaze. As the pain of his burns tore through him, Noishe let go of her so that he could get away from the spell. The fight continued, with each of them using increasingly more powerful attacks. Eventually they came to a halt, the three of them stood panting as they looked at each other, the cries of their fellow protozoans ringing in their minds and mingling with their own cries of horror as they attacked each other. What happened next was little but a blur... The Fenrilra suddenly stiffened, magic flashed and the feathers were stripped from one of the Aeros' wings as he was blown through the air to slam off the corner of the transport. Noishe was crushed to the ground by a second spell, followed by the pinning weight of the Fenrilra as she landed on him and proceeded to tear into the back of his neck... It was then that it ended.

At the Commander's signal the man who had picked them ordered them to stop. The Fenrilra began to wail in horror, her piercing cries tearing through the air. Such was her distress that, even with the command to return to her cage, she had to be manhandled into the back of the transport where her fellow Fenrilra were given permission to heal her. Noishe and the Aeros were too badly hurt to move on their own, and so several protozoans were let out of their cages and ordered to heal the two of them. The worst of his injuries tended, Noishe limped back to his cage. As for the Aeros, even with the healing, he had to be lifted into his own cage, not having the strength to fly even the mere six feet up to reach it.

The back of the transport was quickly closed and it moved off on it's journey once more, while in the hold the protozoans cried... but no one could hear them...

--------------------------------------------------------

Kratos dropped like a stone to the ground below, and was violently sick the moment he touched it. Phantom pain clawed at his arms and legs as he shuddered in reaction to what he was feeling. For a brief moment Noishe's shriek of pain and terror ripped though him. Unable to handle the mental onslaught, Kratos passed out and was caught by his best friend.

Yuan carefully set Kratos down a short way from the mess he'd made when he's landed, as the others landed beside him.

Martel rushed over, running a hand over Kratos brow, checking to see if he had a fever. Before she could check him further, Vayla put a hand on her arm.

"Martel, Kratos has known Noishe for as long as he can remember, and their friendship goes much deeper than you can imagine. Losing Noishe, not knowing where he is and only that he's in trouble... Kratos is under a lot of stress because of that, which is why he's closed up on himself. I've seen him like this once before, and the best thing we can do it let him sleep though this and hope he feels well enough to continue the search tomorrow."

Martel looked at Kratos, his face showed the faintest hint of his inner turmoil, hidden even when unconsciousness had claimed him. With a gentle hand she brushed a strand of hair away from his face.

"I hope you're right, Vayla. The longer this goes on, the more isolated Kratos makes himself. He hasn't spoken a word to us for days, not even Dalli can get anything out of him." She frowned. "How bad must what he's feeling be? To make him pass out like this... I dread the thought."

Annule positioned himself to cushion Kratos' head, his head resting on the unconscious man's shoulder. Sanaro sat himself next to his friend's head, ruffling the fur between his ears as he looked down at Kratos.

"We've got to find him. How much longer can Kratos handle the stress he's under?"

Tasha looked at each of them gravely.

"We have no way of telling." Her eyes became distant as she clung to Kiinai, who had landed beside her. "We _must_ find them..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

The king sat on his thrown, absently twirling the jewelled rod he held in one hand, while in the other was a message from the Commander of the South Rymett'riron continent. The king read the message and smiled.

"So the Protozoan can wield a much larger range of magic than we'd previously assumed. They will prove very useful to us." He clenched his fist, crushing the message. "I will make Sylvarant and Balacruft regret opposing Tethe'alla, and you my precious slaves, will help me do it."

The crushed message dropped to the floor, as the King's laughter echoed around it.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I can't believe I had to beat Noishe up, I really didn't like writing that. Poor Noishe... (cries)**


	61. A Challenge

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sorry for the wait... Easter Family Reunion took up all my typing time on Sunday and on Saturday I had work all day (Sighs).**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 61: A Challenge.

-

An air of dread hung over the group as they sat waiting for Kratos to wake up. The sun was shining, but even its warmth did nothing to ease the icy feelings in their hearts. The day before, less than a minute after he had passed out, Kratos had begun crying out, shuddering as though he was being hit by something. Throughout it all, Vayla had used her superior knowledge of healing as an excuse to keep Martel away from Kratos, lest he give himself away with his delirious mutterings. She had carried him off to the far side of the small valley they'd stopped in, to keep anything he might say out of earshot of Mithos and Martel. In the end though, this proved to be a mistake.

Martel watched as Vayla flew off to a spring they had spotted a short way away. Her worries about Kratos had been plaguing her and now she had a chance to check his condition for herself. She crept over to where Vayla had placed him, the others in the group too distracted to realise she'd gone and stop her. As she reached where Kratos lay, her ears picked up what he was saying, and she couldn't understand any of it. Phrases of a language unknown to her were being muttered by the injured swordsman and immediately made her realise that Kratos and Vayla had a secret that they were keeping from her... and possibly the whole group. She stared at him, confused and hurt. Her expression hardened, she was going to get it out of them if it was the last thing she did.

The sound of wings headed back her way, and Martel turned to see Vayla land. For a brief moment Vayla looked concerned by her presence before putting on what Martel knew now to be an assumed look of disapproval. Not giving the dark haired woman a chance, Martel confronted her in a quiet voice.

"What have you and Kratos been hiding? I'm not going to stop asking until I get an answer so you may as well tell me now." She pointed at Kratos. "He speaks in a language I've never heard before, yet while living in Heimdall I heard a great many of the worlds languages. He reacts to Noishe's pain as though connected, yet never have I come across records that say that protozoans can link with a person to that existent." She looked at Vayla with entreaty. "Vayla, please, I have to know what you're hiding."

Vayla looked away.

"I... I... can't..." Martel glared at her as she looked back. "Martel..." She closed her eyes. "The only one with the authority to bypass the rules we were set, is Kratos... I can only tell you if he allows it."

Martel continued to look at her.

"Then wake him up... I saw you put the sleep spell on him to force him to rest, and from the way he's mumbling it's the only thing keeping him unconscious."

Vayla looked at Martel in surprise, shocked by her words.

"But..."

She took in the expression on Martel's face and realised that there was no way around it. With a sigh of resignation, she walked over to Kratos and cast the counter spell. With a moan of pain, Kratos lurched awake and slowly sat up. Vayla knelt down to support him, as Martel watched, and spoke rapidly to Kratos in that unknown language. Kratos' eyes flew open and he stiffened before looking over at Martel. She pinned him there, her eyes determined as she stared him down.

"Tell me."

Kratos looked at Vayla for a moment, and then climbed to his feet. He sighed and returned her gaze.

"I can see you won't let this go... By my authority I bypass the rules we were set. In your case and yours alone, you will know the truth... But only if you swear never to tell Mithos, for if you do, then Vayla and I must leave the group forever. Do you promise?"

For a moment, Martel just stood there. Eventually, she sighed.

"You must have your reasons, and I don't want you to leave... I promise you I will never tell Mithos what you are about to tell me... unless it is necessary."

Her eyes met his as she spoke the amendment. Knowing that she would go no further with her promise, Kratos spoke.

"Very well, I'll accept your compromise. This is what you wanted to know."

Kratos removed his shirt and also, to Martel's great surprise, his cruxis crystal. The next thing she saw made her take a step back. Azure wings glittered in the light, light that shone on the vibrant green tendrils that Kratos had extended. Vayla removed her over tunic, revealing the halter neck she wore beneath before she too did as Kratos had done. Martel dropped to her knees in shock.

"You're alurannai... That's why we got the crystals so easily... something about that day made it seem too easy for us, it was because of you. And when we were getting the materials for my rune crest, you got us into the elven villages as well..." She looked at Kratos. "I've heard of how some protozoans bond to alurannai families... Noishe is bonded to yours isn't he..."

Kratos' eyes became haunted, Vayla placed a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him as she spoke.

"Noishe is one of two protozoans bonded to the Aurion family. The other is a Fenrilra called Tsahi, she stays with Kratos' Inata, his grandfather that is... Narim Breuntas."

Martel blinked.

"Narim... I've heard that word before. I think it was the word for..." She gasped. "You're?"

Kratos walked over and pulled her to her feet.

"I am Inartu Kratos, the heir to the throne of Aluran. I did not lie when I said that the King of Tethe'alla killed my father, nor did I lie about my reasons for wanting to end this war. My Inata would only allow me to do as I have done on the condition I keep my true identity secret. You see, the alurannai are sworn not to directly interfere with the other nations of the world, we can only change things by supporting and guiding someone who is not of Aluran, and as Aluran royalty I would be far to tempting at target if people knew who I was. When I met you that day in Sinoa, I knew you had the will to get the people to see reason... Your success at Berritte confirmed this. Later as we travelled together, I knew for certain I had made the right choice... there was a problem though." He turned and looked off into the distance. "I matured early, the stresses of the journey causing me to reach adulthood around seventy years before I should have. Alurannai children are rare, so my kind become very protective of the young under our protection and my premature transition made me even more so. It began to interfere with my judgement regarding Mithos, I was too young to fully control it, and so as a solution to my problem we started to actively keep him out of fighting when ever we could. That day when we saved those half-elves from the military caravan, Mithos got hurt and nearly killed. It was enough to break the little control I had and send me into a rage. I didn't kill the king out of necessity as I had told you, I killed him out of anger, and in turn made it impossible for your words to succeed in ending this war. The only thing with the chance of ending it now is actions, and Mithos is the one who has the will to end it that way. That is why I handed over leadership to him." He turned to her once more. "I set out to end the war and ended up making it worse, and now your brother has been left the role of leading the group in picking up the pieces left after my actions destroyed your chances... Sometimes I wonder if my staying is truly worth the risk, the situation now is an example of it. My bond to Noishe now makes me a liability, when he's under extreme mental stress it seems he transmits his feelings to me, it's the only way he seems to be able to contact me at this time. The problem is as you saw a while ago, his feelings are such that they immobilise me, when they reached me I couldn't handle them. Right now all Tethe'alla has to do to put me out of action in a fight is hurt him, and that makes me a danger to the group."

Martel looked at him, her eyes conveying her apologies to him.

"You knew this might happen, once Noishe was captured and you realised you couldn't hear him anymore. That's why you've been closing yourself off from us, isn't it?"

Kratos sighed.

"It's part of it, yes. There are other reasons, but they are my own." He turned away. "Now please, just let me have some time alone."

The two of them watched as he walked off in the direction of the spring, Vayla retracting her sarren and replacing her tunic and crystal as she did so. Martel glanced at Vayla to see a brief distant look in her eyes. Vayla turned to her and explained.

"I've just told Yuan that you know. Find a quiet place where Mithos can't hear you, and he'll be able to answer most of the questions you might have... And don't be angry at him for not telling you, he listened to our reasons and promised to remain quiet, just as you have. Sanaro did as well."

Martel looked resigned.

"So everyone except Mithos and I knew. We were the ones you chose to guide and because of that we couldn't know who you really were. It makes sense I suppose, but it still hurts."

Vayla hugged Martel, brushing a stand of hair out of her face.

"I may have kept certain things from you, but you're still my friend, never forget that. After all, we girls have to stick together, don't we?"

Martel looked up to see the impish smile on Vayla's face, she smiled slightly in return.

"Yes, I suppose we do."

----------------------------------------------------------

The figure struggled to free itself from the vice-like grip of the two soldiers that dragged it towards the raised dais. As the figure was brought forward, the King of Tethe'alla looked on with calculating smile.

"So it seems the spy slipped up. It looks like my general is capable of getting at least something right. His plan to bring you out into the open worked and for that I will give him the chance to redeem himself on the field of battle." He pinned the spy with a slightly annoyed look. "You've caused me a lot of trouble, but I'm going to give you the chance to live, on one condition. I know you have a transmitter to communicate with your king, I have a message for him. Deliver it and I will have you taken to where you can make your way home. Your face is known now so you're useless as a spy, making you no threat to me. Do you agree?"

The spy glared at him through the bruises on is face, his green eyes glittering with hatred.

"It depends on the message."

The king laughed.

"I do not intend to taunt your king, I intend to send him a challenge. Meet my forces at the Kharlan Grounds, it is neutral ground so no traps can be set there. I know he has protozoans, so the rules with be as thus. Bring what men he can assemble in a time of five days along with his protozoans, and we will see who can assemble the superior force in that time. Let us face off in a true battle, instead of these pitiful skirmishes on the borders."

The spy glanced at the guard.

"My transmitter is in the heel of my right boot, retrieve it and I will send the message."

The king smiled as the spy sent the message, and then directed his men to take the spy away.

"Put him on Maudrock, I know that his king uses it as an outpost to replenish the water supplies of his ships. The spy will be found if he is left there. Let it be said that I am a man who keeps his word."

He gestured to a serving maid who was hovering nearby with a glass of wine on a tray. She hurried over and carefully handed him a glass before hurrying from the room once more. The moment she was out of his sight and that of the door guards, she broke into a run. She reached the servants quarters and slipped into a room where a girl lay in an enchanted slumber. The false maid removed the servant's dress she was wearing, revealing the close fitting clothing she wore beneath. She rested a fingertip on the girl's forehead, muttering a counter spell that returned the girl to natural sleep.

"Forgive me for holding you here, though you will never know of it. In your slumber you may have saved many lives."

The woman opened the window and grabbing the ledge above it she hauled herself onto the roof. She dashed along it to the far end of the servant's wing and threw herself into the air. Crystal wings the colour of amber appeared, and she climbed up into the sky where she disappeared among the clouds carrying a vital message.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well there you go. Did I surprise you with Martel finding out? Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	62. Swift Advance

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here comes chapter 62... Wow I've done a lot of writing this week, 4 chapters of my Zelda story and now this, lol. Sorry about this chapter being short, the next chapter will make up for it.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 62: Swift Advance

-

The transport began to rumble as the engines picked up speed, the protozoans inside stumbling as it suddenly turned. For the first time since they had been loaded, the door at the front end of the hold, set between two of the Fenrilra cages, opened. Three men, one of which was their caretaker, entered carrying what looked like harnesses and saddles. The protozoans watched as the Fenrilra's were brought out one by one to be fitted with them, a sense of dread began to fill the hold like a dark miasma. As soon as the Fenrilras were saddled, the men began saddling the Arshis, who were then fitted out with armour that would have been too heavy for the Fenrilra. It was then that they became certain... they were being prepared for war...

--------------------------------------------------------

Tasha froze mid air, her eyes wide as the rest of the group looked at her in concern. Her eyes turned suddenly to the east, to where a Sentinel could be seen towering over the trees around it.

"A tremor just passed among all the Sentinels, someone is using them to travel and they're very agitated."

A flock of birds exploded from the trees around the Sentinel, squawking in alarm as something dashed among the branches they were perched on. A figure with amber wings burst from the canopy, head moving as they searched their surroundings. They caught sight of the group and flew over as fast as their wings would carry them. The female Jiisumura, the one who had spied on the King of Tethe'alla, gasped out her message before she had even had time to stop in front of them.

"Thank Origin I've found you. The protozoans are all being moved to the Kharlan Grounds. The King of Tethe'alla has challenged Sylvarant and Balacruft to a battle there... using the Protozoans. Preparations are being made in Aluran to make a move on the Kharlan Grounds, but whether they'll be ready in time to stop the fight starting we don't know. Right now all available jiisumura have been told to try and find the transports and delay them, there's no one to take you all through the Sentinels to the Kharlan Grounds. We were able to grant you one boon though." She pulled a large amber crystal from a pouch on her belt. "This will grant you temporary passage as far as the southern coast of the Kharlan Grounds. It's attuned to the Sentinel there and will carry you all through at Tasha's will, though the trip will be far from comfortable. You'll have to fly north to the Heimdall Sentinel to use it since it's the closest Sentinel on this continent that's within the limited range of the crystal." She pointed north. "Now go! Don't waste time, it's time the Protozoans may not have!"

Tasha snatched the crystal from the woman's grasp and sped north, to be followed a moment later by the rest of the group.

"Come on! It will take us three days to fly there, we have to hurry!"

The jiisumura watched them go, her face a mask of worry as they flew into the distance.

"May the Spirits watch over you Inartu Kratos, and may you not have to face Noishe's pain again... Please let your efforts save them..."

----------------------------------------------------------

The pace Tasha set was relentless, a mile devouring speed that left everyone gasping for breath as they charged north on the path to the all important Sentinel. No words were spoken, faces were set in determination, as they gritted their teeth and kept going, wings a blur in the air behind them. The terrain rushed past below them as day turned to night, then to day, then to night. The sun rose again as the mountains were left behind them, the plain where the Torrent Forest lay, spread out before them. As the tense hours passed, the forest became visible in the distance as they strained towards it. It was as the dying light gilded the tops of the trees around the ancient elven village that the tranquillity of the air was shattered by the rush of wings overhead. The elves watched stunned as the group dove for the Sentinel at the edge of the village and linked hands in a chain that ended with Tasha, who held the crystal to the great trunk, causing them all to vanish...

----------------------------------------------------------

A chorus of groans greeted the rising sun, as one by one the group picked themselves up from around the Sentinel. Tasha was the worse affected, left retching in the grass by the after effects of carrying them all though by herself. She tried to get up, but fell to the ground again. She looked at them weakly.

"Go, I can't fly... I'm too exhausted... Go, you'll have to leave without me."

Mithos tried to help her up, but she threw him off leaving him staring at her, hurt.

"..But..."

She pushed him back with what little magic she had left after bringing them here.

"Go!" Tears fell from her eyes. "You're wasting time... GO!"

They left her kneeling there, as Kiinai flew down from where he had waited in the braches of the great tree, to comfort her as she waited for the nightmare to end.

----------------------------------------------------------

They sat huddled in the shadows of the hold, eyes haunted, as the transport raced them to the location of the battle they knew was to come. Mika looked out solemnly though the bars of her cage, her eyes moving from the face of one Protozoan to the next, almost as if memorising each one. She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

_How many of us will make it through this?_

---------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you have it, short tense and to the point. I'll try and get the next chapter up on Tuesday... I have no intention of keeping this cliffhanger dragged out over the week.**


	63. Fight for the 'Wild'

**Alaia Skyhawk: After the last chapter all I can say is... prepare for chapter 63.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**A.N: As I said for a chapter a short while back, some of this might be a bit much for younger readers. I also think some of this is pushing really close to the M rating, so read at your own discretion.**

-

Chapter 63: Fight for the 'Wild'

-

Distant thunder rumbled, echoing across the great open plains that were the Kharlan Grounds. Clouds of dust that had been stirred up many miles away were carried on the wind to drift past the long forgotten remnants of the First Elven Villages, the abandoned remains of the first homes the Elves had built on this world. Built in a time when the Summon Spirit's were but infants in comparison to immigrants, most of whom were hundreds of years old, they now stood as empty husks, a last reminder of the incredible journey the Elves had made to come to this place.

The ground began to tremble, the thunder becoming louder as birds rose shrieking from among the grasses. Their strident calls like the cries of the souls that would be lost in the battle to come. One by one, transports rose from beyond the horizon, to the east and to the west, as the opposing sides moved in. Some of the vehicles were larger than those holding the Protozoans, these held the machines of war that would be used alongside the captives, in the Nations' terrible desire to destroy each other.

The thunder stopped, the silence almost deafening as the frightened birds sank to the ground once more. In a distant clatter, the transports opened, disgorging countless soldiers onto the land in front of them. Aircraft, whose appearance was almost dragon-like, rose above them, to be followed by hundreds of rider bearing Fenrilra into the skies. A second cloud rose, as thousands of Aeros rose as well. Rider-less, their only order was to throw magic into the masses below to harass the enemy's ground forces, while doing all they could to destroy the forces in the air. In a final gesture of doom, the massed form of thousands of armoured Arshis, with their lance bearing riders, moved to the front of the lines.

In silence, the two sides faced each other. Dread settled over the grassland like a thick haze, as the protozoans on both sides turned their minds inwards, closing up on themselves to spare their fellows the horror of the anguish and terror in their hearts.

There was a pause... followed by an almost palpable wave of apprehension... Then a voice called out.

"ATTACK!"

The silence was shattered by the great scream of countless warriors charging into the heart of the battlefield. The aerial forces from each side soared overhead before clashing in a great maelstrom above. Light flashed as the first spells from the Aeros were cast into the teeth of the fighting, rending great gashes in the mass below as men were swept aside to be thrown screaming through the air before landing in the mass once more, to be trampled where they fell.

An Aeros destroyed one of the armoured vehicles below, the magic ripping it apart and sending molten fragments raining down on those around it. The success was short lived. A shadow passing overhead was the only warning, before all it knew was fire. With a shriek that brought sweat to the faces of the combatants, the Aeros fell to the ground like fiery comet. The first Protozoan had fallen...

-------------------------------------------------------

The air shuddered with their passing, the wind they stirred with their speed flattening the grass below. The roar of battle raged ahead of them, and though they wanted to deny it, they could see the protozoans in the air tearing into each other, their screams of pain haunting the very air even after they fell. With a heavy heart, Kratos summoned their weapons from his ver, handing them to their owners as though handing over a death sentence. Without a word, they dove for the heart of the fighting, for the area where they could see men being torn apart by the magic of the armoured Arshis. Men fled them as they ripped into the fray, clearing a space so that they could start their search for their dear friend.

Yuan turned to Kratos as the swordsman clutched at his chest with a moan of anguish. Sweat dripped down his face as his haunted eye scanned the mass around them for his companion.

"Kratos, are you sure you should be here?"

A soldier, getting over the shock of the winged intruders' arrival, threw himself at the tormented swordsman with a yell of rage. Kratos' eyes snapped to meet the man's, in a blur his sword struck out, searing through the man's armour, cutting off a scream before it could even leave his throat. Over the fallen man, Kratos answered his friend.

"I have to be here... I have to... I cannot leave him here alone..."

A blast of magic stopped the advance of another group, as Mithos looked over his shoulder at the two of them.

"Can't we use Allied Sanctuary on all the protozoans so they can't hurt each other? The men on the field will keep attacking regardless but at least it would protect the protozoans from each other."

Sanaro and Annule cut off yet another group advancing on their position, sending razor edged feathers at them with deadly results.

"Mithos, are you insane!? There are thousands of protozoans here, to cast it on that many is impossible. You'd kill yourself to even try."

"He's right, Mithos, there are too many. Even all of us together wouldn't be able to do it."

Mithos looked at his sister as she used a flash of light to dazzle a whole swath of men, leaving them stumbling around unable to see though the spots of light in front of their eyes. Vayla followed the spell up with a sheet of ice beneath them, the men toppled to the ground with a crash. A moment later a howl split the air, followed by the screams of trampled men. An Arshis charged over the men trapped on the ice, its rider sneering as he raised his lance to skewer the alurannai woman. At the last moment the Arshis wailed and suddenly sidestepped, the lance missing its target. Without a backward glance the enslaved protozoan charged Martel instead, though this time it didn't veer away. Martel struck the lance, sending it off to the side only to be blasted by the Arshis' magic. As she looked up at it from her place on the ground, she saw the collar around its neck blazing from overriding the protozoan's resistance to attacking Vayla.

"It's wearing an enslavement collar, like the ones they used on half-elves! Break the collar!"

Sanaro lunged and grabbed the Arshis by the head as Annule snatched the horrified rider from its back. Leaving Annule to deal with the rider, the rest of them overwhelmed the Arshis, leaving it unable to move. Kratos rushed in and wrapped his fingers around the collar, searching for a weakness. He began to curse.

"It's warded against counter spells, I can't remove the enchantment that binds it to her."

Sanaro yelped as the protozoan very nearly sank her teeth into his leg.

"Forget about counter spelling it, just smash the thing!"

Kratos gripped the collar and began to pull on it with both hands, trying to tear it in two. The metal squealed under the stress, but still held. Vayla abandoned her grip on the protozoan's back legs and rushed to help him, the arshis now kicking out with her freed legs, dragged Mithos and Martel through the churned mud beneath them. Vayla leapt onto its back and began attacking the collar from there, while Kratos continued from the front. Suddenly the Arshis collapsed beneath them, the collar finally shattering under the stress placed on it. She began to wail, her tormented screams cutting through them like a knife as she broke free of them and desperately began trying to rid herself of the armour put on her. As it came away they could see where blades had made it though gaps, leaving swaths of bloody fur striping her body.

Martel stumbled towards her, tears streaming down her face as she caught the Arshis by the chin and began to try and calm her.

"You're free now, I know it hurts that you've been used like this, but right now we need your help. For the sake of all the protozoans here, you _must_ help us free more. The time for tears will come later... right now we have to fight if we're to save the rest of your kind."

The Arshis stopped her struggling and stood there, trembling, as the battle raged all around them. After a moment she lifted her head and looked Martel in the eye. She whimpered, then ducked low next to Martel who looked at her confused. Vayla called out.

"She says her name is Saleia, she wants you to get on."

Martel looked at her and climbed on.

"Thank you, Saleia."

With a brush of magic, Martel healed the worst of her wounds before Saleia bounded off into the fray, followed closely by the rest of the group. The next Arshis they found was actually attacking the men of the side he was enslaved to, he had somehow lost his rider and was now attacking indiscriminately as they attempted to regain full control of him. Just as they had done to Saleia, the group cleared out the men and then overwhelmed the protozoan. However, when they had just freed him something ploughed into them.

The looked up as the Fenrilra, her blue-green markings almost completely obscured by dirt, ash and blood, swooped down at her rider's command to attack them again. Lightning cracked and a bolt streaked towards them only to be blocked by Yuan whose affinity for that element allowed him to absorb it. His knees buckled under the stress of taking in the strike, leaving him exposed as the Fenrilra pounced on him. Pinned to the ground, he was saved by Saleia, and the newly freed Arshis, who distracted the Fenrilra by pinning her wings to the ground. Kratos threw a bolt of fire, severing the saddle from her back and searing the rider to ash. Once again he and Vayla broke the collar, freeing the now crying protozoan. She sat there panting, before looking Kratos in the eyes. She gasped as she felt the bond within him, it's similarity to a protozoan she knew, and realised who he must be.

**You are Noishe's Bonded! I can sense it!**

Kratos choked in shock.

"You know Noishe! Where is he?!"

The rest of the group gasped, meanwhile the Fenrilra began to tug on Kratos' clothing urgently.

**I am, Mika! I will take you to him! I know where he is!**

Kratos leapt onto her back and she exploded into the air. Vayla followed, calling back to the others as she did so.

"Stay with Saleia, look after her and follow us on foot."

The group watched in tense silence, as Mika, Kratos and Vayla disappeared into the chaos that was all around them...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The men cowered as a howl of rage and deep despair rendered the air, spelling their doom as the armoured shape bore down on them. As the protozoan tore them apart, even his rider choked in horror as he desperately clung to the saddle. He had fallen off once already, and it had nearly cost him his life as his own mount had tried to kill him, stopped barely by the screamed commands he had given it. He had been warned that this particular protozoan was dangerous, that it could break a command after only a day... But now it seemed it could break them in a matter of minutes, leaving him hoarse with shrieking repeated orders to the beast.

The protozoan suddenly snarled and bucked, trying to throw him off even as it turned its head to snatch him from the saddle. He looked into its eyes, a look that made his fate certain as the almost demonic gaze silenced the words in his mouth. His next few and final moments, the last thing he saw was blaze of a collar that was clearly on the verge of failing as it's captive pushed it to it's limits with their resistance.

As the light faded from the rider's eyes, the protozoan turned its attention to the group of men that had stopped in horror at what they had just seen. They began to run, realising their danger, but it was too late as the protozoan charged at them... a harbinger of death...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, I'm hooked. I'm gonna write the next 1 right away.**


	64. Intervention

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here's chapter 64 and the rest of the battle.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

-

Chapter 64: Intervention

-

Bolts of magic streaked through the air around them, forcing Mika to swerve frantically to avoid being hit. Kratos shuddered as a wave of torment rolled over him, making him realise that they were indeed getting closer to Noishe, his sense of his companion growing with every beat of Mika's wings. As it grew, Kratos felt like he was going to be sick. Beneath the horror he was sensing, was a hint of madness. Noishe was close to the brink of insanity, such was the extent of his torment. Tears streamed down Kratos' face as Mika picked up speed, through him she too could sense Noishe. Things were getting desperate.

Vayla moved up alongside them, her eyes concerned as she took in the look on Kratos' face.

**Is he alright? Has anything happened to him?**

Kratos shuddered again.

**It's already happening to him... Vayla, he's almost gone insane. Even if we save him... I'm not sure he will be the Noishe we remember...**

Vayla bit down on her lip and put on a burst of speed as she rushed to the front to do what she could to clear the way for Mika. As the harrowing flight continued, Mika scanned the ground below searching for the banners of the company her transport had been assigned to. When she spotted them she began to circle the area.

**Noishe is here somewhere. I can't tell you exactly where, but his regular use of the more powerful lightning spells should make him easy to spot.**

Kratos clenched his fist as he though about how much Noishe liked the Indignation Judgement spell... his favourite. He turned his eyes to the ground below and sure enough he spotted several places that bore the distinctive pattern of that spell's strike. He tried to follow them, but they were to widely spaced, with no clear way to see in what order they had been cast. He dove from Mika's back, spreading his wings, and began to scour the land below in wide sweeps, back and forth, oblivious to the dozens of attacks and spells Vayla and Mika shielded him from. After what seemed like an eternity, he saw a rider less Arshis chasing down a group of fleeing men and knew instantly it was Noishe. Even in armour his friend was unmistakable to him. He folded his wings and plummeted, not caring if he was going to fast to stop before reaching the ground. All that mattered was getting to his friend. Kratos hit the ground between Noishe and the running men, so hard it knocked the wind out of him even as it drove him to his knees. He looked up and saw open jaws bearing down on him.

"_Noishe, stop!_" Kratos was knocked to the ground and pinned there, as his eyes pleaded for the protozoan to recognise him. "_Noishe..._"

Noishe froze, his teeth inches from Kratos' throat. He began to tremble as a faint mental whimper, laced with the tiniest spark of desperate hope, reached Kratos' mind.

**...Kratos?**

Kratos reached up slowly and grasped the collar with both hands, it was so badly strained that only a minimal effort from him caused it to crumble. As it fell away, Kratos removed the faceplate covering Noishe's head, dropping it to the side as he lifted a hand to run through it the fur beneath Noishe's left ear.

"I'm here..."

Noishe, whimpering, buried his face in Kratos' shoulder as the man clung to him, his tears soaking into the fur against his cheek. Noishe stepped off him and lifted his head, Kratos' grip on his neck pulling the man to his feet where he continued to cling to his lifetime companion. With almost a shrug, Noishe burnt the straps holding the armour on him, sending it clattering to the ground... and as it fell, magic whispered from Kratos' touch to heal his injuries and sooth his tattered spirit... He was safe... He was where he belonged... With the dearest person in the world to him... Kratos.

Vayla and Mika landed alongside them. The Fenrilra nuzzling Vayla's shoulder.

**They're going to be just fine. It will take time for the wounds they've suffered to heal, but as long as they have each other they'll make it through.** She bowed her head. **Noishe was right about what he said when I first met him in the transport. Some people **_**can**_** be trusted, and I'm going to make sure that all those of us hurt here today remember that. For us to turn away from the people entirely, when in truth we are meant to watch over them, would be a terrible thing. I only hope the time when it is safe for us to do so once again, is not too long in coming.**

Vayla wrapped her arms around herself as she looked on at her crèche mate and his friend.

"I hope so too..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Great wings, golden and white, drove them through the air towards the battlefield as the rider's azure reta, edged in gold, flapped in the wind of their passage. Behind them were arrayed the massed people of Aluran, accompanied by every Bonded Fenrilra and Aeros from their lands. Crystal wings of all colours split the light of the sun into shards, and like a rainbow come to life they bore down on the horror below. The rider looked back at his people, his voice ringing in the minds of Alurannai and Protozoan alike.

**Be ready... When I give the signal, send your elemental strikes to me. It will take all of us to end this.**

Whatever vocal response there might have been was snatched away by the wind. Even so their voices were as one in his mind.

**We are ready, Narim Breuntas.**

Breuntas turned his gaze back to the rising smoke ahead, as Tsahi carried him forward.

_Kratos, my Unatu. Be safe... Please be safe..._

--------------------------------------------------------------

The small force of freed protozoans, some of which were ridden by the Companions, ran across the battlefield in the direction that Mika had flown. They now numbered nearly thirty, however that was a small number compared to the total of those that had been enslaved. As they continued, they saw too that it was a small number compared to those lost. Tears fell from their eyes as they saw dozens of dead protozoans littering their path. Most had been killed by spells... meaning they had been struck down by their own kind. A small minority of those they came across were still alive, and using some of the little energy they had left, the group healed them after removing the collars. These few then trailed behind them, limping on as they clung to the only hope they had left. That they would get away from this place of death to the one land still safe for them... Aluran.

Smoke from the numerous burning wrecks rolled across their path as the sounds of battle continued around them. Now and then a group of soldiers would come upon them, but they never attacked. The sight of the force of magic wielding creatures was deterrent enough to send them running. It was as Martel stopped to heal a newly freed protozoan that a massed cry of alarm started to the north. They squinted through the smoke, and saw a sight that brought the light of true hope to the eyes of the rescued protozoans. Almost the entire Alurannai population was massed in the northern skies, and at their head a figure riding a white and yellow Fenrilra lifted an arm and shouted. His voice, ringing with power, carrying even to their distant position.

"NOW!"

Every winged creature in the approaching force lit up with light the colour of one of the eight elements. The lights flared and suddenly shot towards the figure on the fenrilra, where they clashed in a brilliant flare of power, like an exploding sun... And explode it did...

-------------------------------------------------------------

As the combined power of his people and their protozoans raced towards them, Breuntas patted Tsahi on the shoulder with a serene smile.

"Are you ready, Tsahi?"

The Fenrilra closed her eyes.

**Always...**

The power stuck them, and in the heart of the raging maelstrom, Tsahi and Breuntas forced the conflicting elements into one mass around them.

The blast was tremendous as the elements cancelled each other out creating a shockwave that would destroy every spell for thousands of miles... including the enchantments on the collars. As the shockwave swept across the battlefield, the collars fell from the neck of each and every protozoan and those being ridden threw off their riders. Men rained screaming from the sky as the Fenrilra were freed, and as the companions watched, a mass of alurannai flew out of the haze barely above head height and began passing over the battlefield. The group looked on in awe as any fallen protozoan that was still alive was surrounded by a while halo of magic that healed their injuries and shielded them from harm. That same aura surrounded the companions as a gentle voice echoed in their minds.

**Go north, walk the path to the Sacred Meadow. In Aluran you will be safe.**

The companions remained on the backs of the protozoans as they walked through the turmoil around them. They no longer even glanced at the men who attempted to hurt them, only to be flung back by the protections. Nothing here could harm them now... A sense of peace enveloped them, making them calm even as the chaos continued around them. On and on they walked, until finally the smoke began to clear and they found themselves on untouched grassland. In the skies all around the Alurannai watched over them as the mass of rescued protozoans moved out into the sunlight. It was then, as the battle faded behind them, that the group began to look around for Kratos and Vayla.

Sanaro balanced himself on Annule's back, standing up so that he could see further. As he scanned the mass of Arshis all around them, Mithos spread his wings and lifted himself into the air.

"Do you see them?"

Sanaro shook his head, his expression worried.

"No, there's too many, if they're here they could be anywhere."

A joyful voice rang out from above.

"Even right behind you!"

The looked up to see the Mika swooping down to fly alongside them, Vayla waving from her back. Martel called out to her.

"Where's Kratos? Did you find Noishe?!"

Vayla didn't answer. Instead she just pointed ahead and to their right. There, in the distance, they could see a figure clinging to the back of a green and white Arshis. Mithos made as if to fly to Kratos, only to be snagged out of the air by Yuan. He struggled in the lightning mage's grip, only to stop as he spoke.

"Let them be, Mithos. They need this time with each other, and they need to be alone. Both of them have suffered and it will take time for that to heal... Give them that time."

And so under the watchful eyes of the people of Aluran, they rode in silence to the land where they would be safe. The land that was a distant line of trees on the far horizon.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. (Checks notes) Ok... I have one planned chapter left... Time to plot out the next series of events.**


	65. Recovery

**Alaia Skyhawk: It's official... I've planned the outline of the rest of this story and have plotted out most of the chapters of the next sequence of events. Don't think that this is near to ending though... I still have more than 30 chapters to write, though it's looking like it could be over 40 easily.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

-

Chapter 65: Recovery

-

There was an aura of peace all around them, something that caught the very essence of the great forest around them and made it seem more real than the reality they were used to. Trees towered hundreds of feet into the air above them, but instead of making them feel small, it made them feel safe, like having a parent watch over you. And watched over they were, for the moment the soldiers of the Human Nations had tried to follow them into the lands of Aluran, they had been repelled as the trees had attacked them. Initially the sight had frightened the half-elves in the group, as they continued to ride on the backs of the protozoans they had rescued, but the fear had faded as a reassuring presence washed over them.

Eyes wide, Mithos gasped in awe as he searched their surroundings, trying to figure out where the presence was coming from. One of the alurannai flew down, giving the puzzled half-elf a warm smile.

"You can feel it, can't you?"

Mithos frowned, his puzzlement written on his face as he looked up at the man.

"What is it? I've never felt anything like it before."

Another alurannai came down, and like the first he gave the group a warm smile.

"And nor would you have. Only within our lands can you come close enough to sense it... What you're feeling is the Giant Tree watching over you, letting you know that you're safe."

The two of them flew off as Mithos took in what they had said, his voice a whisper that faded into silence as he spoke.

"The... Giant Tree? But we're so far away from it..."

Sanaro looked around nervously, unsure whether his previous visit to this place... in the company of Inartu Khalin's murderer... would cause the forest to harm him.

"We are around a week's travel from the boundary of the Sacred Meadow, if I remember my maps right. To reach the centre of the meadow itself on foot, would take another ten days after that at least."

Martel stared around them in wonderment.

"We're more than two week's travel from the Tree, and we can feel it even at this distance? It's a wonder the Elves could bear to leave this area after they came to this world... The Tree... its presence is so warm... So comforting..."

Another alurannai flew down, this time it was a woman.

"In the end they left for the Kharlan Grounds because they wanted to give the tree the space it asked for. You see, it pushed them to leave. It wasn't until a few years after that that they learned why."

Martel looked baffled, as did her brother, Sanaro and Yuan.

"Huh? Why _did_ it want them to leave?"

The woman grinned.

"You can't think of what it might be? I'll give you a hint then. It happened shortly after Origin created humans and dwarfs."

Martel's eye widened in realisation.

"The Alurannai! It made them leave because it wanted to create the Alurannai!"

The woman nodded.

"That's right... The Giant Tree wanted us to be free of outside influences, so it made sure there were none. It was especially important in the case of our Nartana, our Royal Family that is."

Mithos opened his wings and flew up to her so that he'd be on the same eye level.

"What do you mean? Why was it so important?"

The woman looked uncomfortable as she cleared her throat nervously.

"Umm, I'm not allowed to answer that. All I can say is that they were far more sensitive to changes in the surrounding mana than the rest of us. Being near the elves, with their regular use of spells, could have affected them, for bad or good was uncertain... In the end the Giant Tree wasn't going to take any risks, and made the Elves leave before creating us."

Mithos fell silent as he remained in the air. Below him, Martel fixed her eyes on the back of the Arshis she was riding before asking her next question.

"Are members of the Nartana affected like that now? They're never seen in the outside world, so I was just wondering if that was the reason."

The woman gave her a long look, pausing before she answered.

"Only when they are young, as they get older they gain more resistance to changes in mana, though it's possible huge changes could still affect them." She shrugged. "A change like that could never happen naturally so it's not something the Nartana needs to worry about. As for why they're not seen outside of our kingdom, there's never been a need for it. We don't interfere with other nations, so political visits have never been necessary." A shout came from ahead, the woman glanced up as she listened to it. "I have to go, when you reach the Shield Ring you'll be met by Sharta Tarryn, First Advisor of Narim Breuntas. The Narim is going to be very busy dealing with the Protozoans so it's not likely you'll meet him, instead the Sharta will look after you and answer any questions you might have during your stay."

She was just about to fly off when Yuan stopped her with a shout.

"Wait! We know that our friend Vayla will be joining up with us when we get there, she said so herself... But what about Kratos? Do you know if he'll be with her?"

The woman looked over her shoulder at him.

"The I... Kratos has suffered a great deal, as has Noishe. It is likely you won't see them until well after we've put you in temporary accommodation at the Meadow. This is not Kratos or Vayla's first time here, in fact it was in Aluran that Kratos met and became Bonded to Noishe. We know best how to ease their wounds and help them recover from their ordeal, for now you will just have to wait until they are ready to see you again. Vayla will no doubt tell you the same when you meet up with her."

She raced off along the column of protozoans that wound its way through the forest, and disappeared among the many other airborne alurannai. Still with many unanswered questions, the group watched her leave with mixed feelings. Having nothing else to do, they began to gaze at the surrounding forest once more, as the song of the Krillii birds danced among the braches above them.

----------------------------------------------------------

She stood at the base of one of the Shield Spires, arms wrapped around herself as she looked uncertainly at Sharta Tarryn. It had been over three hundred years since she had set eyes on the Advisor, and his expression at this particular moment wasn't reassuring.

He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Vayla, but it's Lord Krishka's orders that no one is allowed to see Kratos at this time. He appeared and grabbed Kratos and Noishe the moment they reached the meadow. He then transported them to the Shrine of Forces, and for now he's letting no one near either the Shrine _or_ the Giant Tree... There's noting we can do but wait." He shook his head. "Not even Narim Breuntas is allowed to pass, and he's tried several times only to be turned away."

Vayla looked into the trees where the rest of the group would soon be emerging, her face was resigned.

"I guess we're just going to have to keep telling Mithos that the healers say Kratos isn't ready to see the group. We can't exactly tell him that it's Krishka who has Kratos."

Tarryn brought a hand up to his chin as he closed his eyes in thought.

"I only hope he doesn't keep Kratos there too long. We can only divert Mithos for a set amount of time before the excuses wear thin."

There was a chatter of many voices, along with several offering greetings. Hearing this, Tarryn and Vayla turned their attention to the trees just in time to see the group walk into the sunlight through a scattering of alurannai. The group broke into a run when they spotted Vayla, but came to an uncertain stop when they saw Tarryn standing next to her.

Smiling reassuringly, the Sharta stepped forward.

"Mithos, Martel, Yuan, Sanaro, Annule and Dalli, I welcome you to the Sacred Meadow. I am Sharta Tarryn. Now if you come with me I will let you through the shield and guide you to where you will be staying during the time for your recovery."

It was only now that they noticed the strange yellow hue to the landscape beyond Tarryn. As one they turned their eye skyward and gasped in shock as they saw just how big the shield was. Mithos was speechless, as was Martel. Sanaro only gaped a little, he had seen the shield before, though it's true size had faded in his recollections. The only one who spoke was Yuan.

"By Origin... It's huge... How much mana is in that thing?"

Tarryn smiled wryly.

"A lot... What you are seeing is the accumulation of thousands of years of contributions of mana from the Alurannai." He indicated the nearby spire. "Every time we pass the boundary of the Meadow, we add a small amount of mana to the nearest spire we pass. As you can see, it builds up to a colossal amount when you add a little time." He turned and raised a hand towards the barrier. A moment later a hole appeared in the golden light. "Now come with me, I can't keep it open forever."

There was a hint of amusement in his voice as he said it. Its reassurance giving them the boost in confidence they needed to approach the barrier. As they passed though, they gasped in awe as the land beyond turned from yellow tinged, to lush green. Warm wind brushed past them, as the eternal spring of the vast meadow touched them for the first time. Tarryn and Vayla set off along a path that was only a faint trace through the grasses, and slowly, as though they were not sure if this was some kind of dream, the rest of the group followed.

---------------------------------------------------

The pale azure eyes gazed at the knot of green and white fur that snuggled in among the twist of roots at the base of the Giant Tree. A hint of a smile touched the Sumara Lord's draconic face as he listened to the muffed yips, woofs and playful whimpers from Noishe, as the dreams granted to the protozoan by the Giant Tree did their work to banish the torment of the past few weeks from his soul. High above, up in the branches, a number of huge flowers had opened. Their pale azure glow gaining additional radiance against the deep blue of the night sky. Inside one of them, Krishka had placed Kratos. There the Inartu slept, with the petals of the giant bloom closed around him in a protective embrace. For the first time since he had felt the whispers of uncertainty, the day before Annule had arrived at the gorge, Kratos' face had shown nothing but peace as the flower had closed around him. Here, in the care of the Giant Tree, his pain was banished as its song formed a comforting lullaby that lulled him into a deep slumber.

Krishka lowered his head to the ground and sighed.

_Those flowers weren't there before the alurannai left to rescue the protozoans... I guess the Tree knew that one of its blooms would be the best place for Kratos to recover... I know this, he refused to settle in the slightest when I put him at the foot of the Tree with Noishe. It's rather fitting though, the very first member of the Aurion bloodline emerged from one of its flowers, and now one of them is helping Kratos' mind to heal._ He sighed again. _It seems things worked out alright after all..._ He closed his eyes, his faint grimace showing his regrets. _If only we hadn't lost so many of the Wilds. Never in the history of the world has it been like this... Never before have the alurannai outnumbered the firstborn race of this world..._

----------------------------------------------------

The group stopped in their tracks, as a choked gasp of disbelief erupted from Mithos.

"There are only _how _many left? It can't be true... Tasha told us there were eighty percent missing and that that was about nineteen thousand. That means that there were nearly twenty-four thousand protozoans in all. You're telling us that more than _fifteen thousand_ of them were killed back there?!"

Tarryn clenched a fist as he gritted his teeth. His face was a mask of pain.

"It is true, there is now only a little over eight thousand of them left... fewer than there are alurannai. Most of those that are left are Bonded. I have no doubt that if we had not intervened, the Wilds would have wiped out completely." His looked back at them, his eyes filled with sadness. "Never before has there every been fewer of them than us, this is a terrible time for the world, and none of us know when more protozoans will be born to replace those lost. The Lake of the Aquans, near the Giant Tree, has been very quite of late and only a dozen newly evolved Aeros have emerged from it since the war started. If things remain as they have been for the last three hundred years, it could be tens of millennia before the protozoans recover their former numbers." He turned his back on them and pointed to a small cluster of tents set off to one side of a larger cluster ahead of them. "That is where you will be sleeping during your stay. They're only basic, a bed and such... We alurannai have little need for material possessions so simple accommodations are all you will find here."

Mithos looked over at the tents, his expression was concerned.

"A bed to sleep in with cover over our heads is plenty enough. I'm still worried though... It's been nearly three weeks since we last saw Kratos... When will we see him?"

Tarryn shook his head.

"I don't know... You heard the messenger who met us yesterday. Kratos and Noishe are responding well, but are still unready for contact with others. I don't argue with healers, the ones here train for six centuries before they reach the rank of Journeyman, and they train for a little over three times that long in total to attain the rank of Master Healer. Kratos and Noishe are in the care of the best of our Masters, and if they say they aren't ready then we should accept it. After all, with a minimum of two millennia of training each, they know what they're doing."

Mithos sighed.

"I guess you're right. I can't help worrying though."

Yuan stepped forward and put a hand on Mithos' shoulder.

"They'll be fine, Mithos." He chuckled. "Now let's get ourselves settled in those tents. After three weeks of walking, without stopping for sleep, I really want to rest in a proper bed."

Mithos began to laugh, and suddenly sprinted off.

"All right then, I'll race you. First one there gets pick of the tents!"

Yuan raced after him, followed by Martel, Vayla, Dalli and Annule. Watching them go, Sanaro stood in silence, staring at the ground. Tarryn, guessing what was bothering him, walked over.

"You're worried that your involvement in the incident were Inartu Khalin was killed will be held against you. There's no need... Kratos was thorough in his reports on his companions, we know that Khalin's death actually led to you leaving the King's Knights. Even now you still seek to make up for that day, but there's no need." Sanaro looked up at him, startled. Tarryn smiled. "I'm sure Kratos has already quoted the appropriate Precept to you, so you know that the very fact that you have tried means that you are forgiven... But if that's not enough... I'll arrange for you to meet Narim Breuntas. A private meeting of course, since we can't allow Mithos to see him. Kratos' resemblance to him is too great."

Sanaro looked up at the stars overhead, and answered.

"I'd like that... Maybe then, I can truly forgive myself."

----------------------------------------------------------

Leaves rustled all around him, as the gentle wind found it's way in to tease his hair as it made the world sway. Eyes opened, and blinked in confusion at the world of blue surrounding them, blue that shone with a comforting light.

Kratos rolled onto his side and propped himself up on an elbow, then frowned as the surface beneath him parted around it, leaving him enveloped up to the shoulder by closely packed, blue segments. He shook his head, trying to clear his fogged mind, and gradually he noticed the slender blue stamens that rose from the edges of the surface on which he was lying. Seeing that the blue walls were made up of layers of overlapping petals, finally confirmed to him that he was inside a very big flower. Suddenly, as if sensing he was ready, the flower opened around him and he found himself surrounded by branches of lush green leaves. Here and there were other flowers like the one he was sat in, and seeing them from a distance he at last recognised them.

"The Giant Tree..."

He reached out with his mind was welcomed by the Tree, a joyful song rang in his mind as it acknowledged that he safe and well... The moment was broken however... by a rattling snore from below. Holding back laughter, Kratos inched to the edge of the flower and parted the petals so that he could peer though the branches below. Sure enough, there was Noishe. Snoring his head off as his paws twitched in response to a dream.

Unfurling his wings, Kratos lifted himself out of the flower and flew down to land next to Noishe, oblivious to all else but his lifetime companion. He didn't try to touch him, just sitting there watching him sleep was enough.

"I'm relieved to see you awake Kratos, you've been unconscious for nearly three weeks."

Kratos spun round to stare at the speaker in shock.

"T-Three weeks?"

Krishka lowered his head and turned it so that he could look at Kratos with one eye.

"Yes... Your mind was close to being burned out by the stress and trauma of what happened to Noishe. His mind was little better, though he woke up long before you." Krishka chucked. "That stomach of his demands food at regular intervals even when he's suffered so badly." He touched his nose to Kratos' shoulder. "Where you're ready, your Inatasi is waiting for you. Go to him once you've had a chance to speak with Noishe."

Kratos nodded, and turned back to watching the twitch of his friend's paws, as the snoring rattled on.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sanaro looked around nervously as he followed Tarryn down a pathway towards the slightly larger tent at the edge of the settlement. Vayla had taken the rest of the group to the Aquan's Lake, while Sanaro had said he wished to remain and read a book that Mithos had lent him. The moment they were gone, Tarryn had entered his tent and bid him follow, and here he was now, heading to meet the Narim, the father of the man he had witnessed being murdered.

Tarryn stopped at the entrance to the tent and turned to face him.

"Sanaro, Narim Breuntas has long since forgiven even the king who dealt the killing blow to Khalin, you have no need to fear him for your peripheral involvement. But as you asked, you shall meet him and hear it from his own lips."

He gestured to the tent and stepped aside. Hesitantly, Sanaro lifted the flap and walked through. What he saw made him stop in astonishment.

"Kratos?"

There in the corner, curled up with Noishe, was Kratos. A figure got up from the chair next to them.

"He asleep, though I can now tell you that he and Noishe are ready to return to the group. The Giant Tree is a powerful force for good... Even so it took three weeks for it to fully heal the damage dealt to them mentally." The figure turned and looked at Sanaro with kind eyes. "I am Narim Breuntas, leader of the Alurannai, and Giant Tree's safeguard."

Sanaro looked confused, his apprehension momentarily forgotten.

"Safeguard?"

Breuntas shook his head, even in the dim light of the tent, Sanaro could see just how much Kratos resembled this man. They were right to keep Mithos away.

"The role the Narim plays is something only for the Alurannai to know. You need only know that I am the Tree's main protector, it's legacy and that my family's role is to ensure that there will always be a Giant Tree to watch over the world." He smiled. "I doubt you would understand if I told you what that meant, though I'm not maligning your intelligence. It's just that one has to have heard the voice of the Giant Tree to truly know it's meaning."

Breuntas picked an object up from the table next to him, and threw it at Sanaro. Startled, the ex-knight caught it.

"A sword? Why did you..."

Breuntas lifted a hand and interrupted him.

"It was my son, Khalin's. I want you to have it."

Sanaro stared at him in shock.

"W-What?"

The Narim strolled over, his face calm.

"You have lived all this time, forgiven by your companions, by my people and I, and yet you have never forgiven yourself for fear that we would judge you, though in truth you have been judging yourself. This is my way of showing you that you no longer need to do that. If you feel you must continue to make up for whatever small involvement you had, then use that blade with my blessing, for the sake of ending this war." He paused and smiled wryly. "If Mithos asks where you got it, tell him you had a sparring match with one of the alurannai and your sword broke. The rumours of our strength should be enough to stop him questioning it."

Sanaro stood there, stunned by the casual way in which he had been given such an important sword, and by Breuntas' equally casual remarks regarding and excuse for having it. He regarded it for a long moment, as the fear in his heart faded. Finally, after over three centuries, he realised that Kratos had been right. A tentative smile lit his face as he looked at the retreating back of the Narim.

"Thank you."

He glanced at Kratos, and sensing the man's scrutiny of his grandson, Breuntas spoke.

"You can wake him, I think that now would be a good time for you all to see the source of this world's mana, the very heart of its life force." He turned his head slightly. "Sharta Tarryn."

The advisor entered and inclined his head respectfully.

"Yes, Narim?"

Breuntas sat back down in his chair.

"Take Sanaro, Kratos and Noishe down to the Aquan's lake. It's time for my Aturu's companions to see that which gives life to this world... Take them to see the Giant Tree, go with my blessings."

Tarryn bowed.

"As you wish, Narim Breuntas."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Mithos leaned over the water's edge, peering into its depths as he tried to spot one of the Aquan that lived within. Vayla covered a smile as she watched him, unable to resist staying quiet about what was likely to happen. Mithos leaned over further as he thought he saw movement below, he got so close to the surface his nose was almost touching it. Suddenly something rushed upwards and Mithos found himself drenched as a white snout broke the surface and sprayed him with water.

Vayla fell to the ground, laughing as Mithos wrung the liquid out of his hair, he glared at her.

"You knew that was going to happen?"

Vayla wiped tears of laughter from her face.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. The Aquan do that to anyone who leans out over the water for too long, probably because they know that anyone who does has never heard of that being their favourite sport. You were a sitting target."

Mithos glanced back at the lake's surface.

"So how many are in there?"

Vayla shrugged.

"I don't know. Not even the alurannai know. Unlike the Aeros, Arshis and Fenrilra, Aquan have no coloured markings, so it's impossible to even estimate their numbers. They all look the same."

Mithos peered into the lake once more as he thought this over, though this time he didn't lean out. Nearby, Yuan and Martel were sat in the middle of a cluster of flowers, admiring the view over this incredible place.

"I knew that this land was special, but I never imagined it would be like this."

Yuan held her close, running the fingers of one hand through her hair.

"I think it's because that most of what we've seen of the world has been touched by war. It doesn't matter where in the Nations you go these days, the signs of past battles, and of armies moving, are everywhere. But this place is untouched by that, it's a true paradise, a place of eternal peace."

Martel sighed.

"I only hope the whole world becomes like this someday. A place where everyone is accepted and can find a place to live without persecution."

Happy barking rang out, and the two of them turned to see Annule jumping around in the long grass. Flashes of white around his paws revealed that Dalli and him were playing tag, with the Vale Wolf trying to pounce on the agile little spirit that nipped at him."

They began to laugh as Annule's efforts began to take him in circles, until eventually he was practically chasing his tail. Suddenly, Annule stopped and turned his head to look, ears pricked, up the long sloping hill above them. There on its summit stood three figures, and a green and white Arshis.

Noishe broke into a run and sprinted down the slope as they all raced to envelope him in a hug, as cries of happy laughter and barking rang out. The three figures strolled down the slope after him, and finally one of the group looked up from greeting the protozoan to see exactly who it was, though in truth they already knew.

Kratos smiled as Yuan's eyes met his, and with a broad grin, both he and Sanaro, who was next to him, launched themselves into the middle of the mass of their friends. Questions flew back and forth, as the group reassured themselves that Noishe and Kratos were really alright. Meanwhile, Tarryn watched the joyful scene with both happiness and amusement. The tension was gone from their faces, the group was whole once again. Finally, as the clamour died down, he raised his voice to catch their attention.

"I hate to interrupt such a happy reunion, but I have something I wish to show you. Narim Breuntas has given permission for you to see this, it is a great honour, and an experience you will never forget."

Slowly, he walked along the side of the hill, looking behind to wave at them to follow. The group set off after him, and gradually the path he took them along became almost like a passage as the land rose steeply to either side of them. As he reached the final bend, he turned and faced them from the patch of sunlight that shone on him through the gap at the end of the path. Lifting his right arm, he gestured for them to continue. When they stepped into the light, the non-alurannai in the group gasped in wonderment and awe. They were at the bottom of a gently sloping hill that had been hidden from them by the sides of what they now realised was a carefully cut path. The sides had hidden their destination from them, but now they saw it in all its majesty. Towering above them on the hill's summit, was the Giant Tree. Its scattering of azure blooms glistening in the brilliant sunshine as the wind stirred its branches.

Mithos stepped forward.

"It's... It's incredible... I... I..."

Tarryn came up from behind them, his face serene.

"Would you like to go closer?"

Awestruck, Mithos nodded. Tarryn led them up the slope and guided them into the shadow cast by the Tree. There, in the dappled light beneath its branches, they felt it welcome them. It wasn't audible, it was more of a gentle touch in their hearts, that comforted them and at the same time gave them a glimpse into the Tree's spirit, and of the vast web of life that extended out from it and across the world. In that moment they could also see the thousands of Soul Bonds from the alurannai converging on the tree, and feel how the tree drew strength from that support to produce the vast amounts of mana needed by the world.

Martel turned to Tarryn with a look of shock on her face.

"You... You're all connected to it?"

He smiled.

"Yes, when we are born, it reaches out to us and Bonds with us. We are the force that protects its spirit from harm, from the chaos of the outside world. Our Bonds are also what sustain the eternal spring that blesses this land, giving the Tree a perfect place to grow. We protect it from the ravages of the weather, against which it has no defence. This Tree came from Derris Kharlan, on that distant world there were no storms. When it was first brought here, the Elves had to use spells to keep it from harm, but that drew on the mana needed by the world. It was because of this that the Tree made them leave these lands. It was only when a small group returned a few years later to check that the tree had not been harmed by winter storms, that they met its creations, our people, for the first time, and first set foot in the new land of everlasting spring."

There was a faint tremor, even Tarryn was startled by it. As they watched, slender tendrils rose from the ground and twined into rings. As suddenly as they had risen, they thinned, dropping the rings to the ground before vanishing into the earth once more. Tarryn looked stunned, though he quickly composed himself. He picked up the rings, and handed them to the group. Yuan accepted them, his face puzzled.

"What are these for? Why did they just crop up like that?"

Tarryn turned his eyes to the Tree.

"It seems the alurannai are not the only ones who with you to succeed. Those bracelets are made from living wood, from the Tree itself. These are its blessing to you, a sign that it too wants you to succeed." He looked at them once more. "They are a very special gift, in all of this world's history only a handful of people have been given them. Normally non-alurannai can only come here if they are invited. However, those bracelets mean you can come and go from this land of Aluran as you please."

Eyes wide with wonder, Yuan selected one for himself and passed the rest around. As they put them on the tendrils that made up the bracelets moved and each one shrank to fit snugly on each of their wrists, and also around the legs of both Noishe and Annule. Not sure what else to say, the group remained silent as they gazed once more at the beauty of the Giant Tree.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Yuan flopped back on a cushion in the large tent that served as a common area for them. As he lay there, he fiddled with the wooden ring that now circled his wrist.

"I'm not sure what to make of all this, I never expected that we'd become so important to the Alurannai and to the Giant Tree. I mean, we all knew already that the alurannai want the war to stop, but I never really thought about the Giant Tree wanting it to stop."

Sanaro looked over from his own cushion, Annule way laid across his feet on the floor.

"What you mean is you never though of the Tree as having a mind of it's own before. Before now you just though of it as being a tree that just stood there, am I right?"

Yuan gave a self depreciating grin.

"Something like that." He glanced over at Vayla. "Hey Vayla, what's with the big stick?"

He gulped as he suddenly had a very sharp blade pointed at him... It was attached to the end of said stick. Vayla grinned wickedly.

"It's a type of weapon I haven't used for a long time. You've only ever seen me use daggers, however I know how to use this as well." She looked at the weapon in her lap. "I seem to spend a lot of time fighting from the air these days, so I thought I'd start using this again since it has a much longer reach than my daggers. It's kept in my ver quite well, I'm surprised I had so little to do to it to get it back in top condition. Especially since it hasn't seen the light of day for over three hundred years."

Mithos came over and peered curiously at the blade that had been so casually pointed at Yuan.

"What is it?"

Vayla lifted the weapon and looked at it with pride.

"It's a glaive, an ancient weapon that was originally designed by the Elves. Basically, it's a five foot long, lead cored, hardwood staff with a two foot scimitar shaped blade on one end. If you hear about people using them these days, they're generally referred to by their human given nickname."

Martel gave her a wry smile.

"Oh, it's one of those." She giggled as the rest of the group looked at her. "Humans call them 'Pig Stickers'. They were popular with cavalry, since they could be used like a lance, but had a cutting edge like a sword." She looked at Vayla again. "I can see what you mean about it being a better weapon to use from the air. Quite frankly, I think any soldier who sees you flying towards them with that thing, is going to run the other way as fast as they possibly can."

Yuan looked a little dumbfounded that his wife would know about such a weapon. Mithos just burst into giggles at the look on his brother-in-law's face.

------------------------------------------------

"Noishe... Don't give me that look."

Noishe sat there, staring at Kratos like he had gone insane. As for the swordsman himself, he was stood next to a rather large object that the alurannai had taken from the battlefield thinking it would be useful to the companions. The group had been surprised at first, but what having the device meant for them travel wise, was more than enough for them to be willing to gag and bind Noishe and throw him in the back anyway... and he knew it.

**But... But...**

"Noishe, having this means we can fly to travel again. It's been modified so it will be more than comfortable for you in the back, and I'll be the one piloting it. Are you saying you don't trust my skills?"

Noishe whimpered, ears slicked back. Kratos was pushing every button he had.

**But... But...** Kratos raised an eyebrow at him and Noishe gave in. **...Fine... I'll ride in it...**

Kratos looked over to Mithos, who grinned back at him.

"Well then, I guess it's time for us to go. I really like it here, but it's the world out there that needs us right now." He glanced at the object. "So, what do you think we should call that thing?"

Vayla considered it, while Sharta Tarryn, who had come to see them off, walked over.

"Well, the jiisumura who brought it in commented on it resembling a dragon. Perhaps you'd like to name if after one. 'Rheir' is our word for dragon, if that helps."

Mithos broke out into a grin.

"The elven word is Ardan. If we combine the two we get Rhieard, how about that?"

Kratos though it over.

"Rhieard... It has a ring to it." He looked at Noishe. "What do you think?"

Noishe continued to tremble.

**I don't care what you call it... I still really don't like the idea of flying in that thing.**

The group laughed and then practically shoved Noishe into the sheltered compartment behind the pilot's seat. It was one of the bigger versions that had carried bombs to be dropped on the battlefield. The bomb bay had now been given an open top and it's lower hatch sealed. Noishe looked between his paws at the welded lines where the hatch had been and crawled as far forward in the compartment as he could go before huddling there with a whimper. As the group drew their wings and lifted into the air, Kratos climbed onto the pilot seat and grasped the controls. While the engine powered up, he looked over at Tarryn.

"Thank you for all your help. I hope it won't be too long before I can come back here again."

Another loud whimper issued from Noishe as the rhieard soared into the sky. Tarryn waved at he watched them go.

"I hope so too, Inartu Kratos."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Looong chapter. I enjoyed writing that. Credit for the idea of Vayla using a glaive goes to my friend Mika, she suggested including the weapon somewhere. I hope you liked it, I'll update soon.**


	66. Time for Rest

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well then, time for the next part of the story.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

-

Chapter 66: Time for Rest

-

The wind whipped past them, tugging at hair and clothing as they plummeted from the sky before levelling off at a lower altitude. A terrified whimper issued from the back of the large aircraft piloted by an auburn haired man, a man who now glanced over his shoulder at the open compartment directly behind him.

"Noishe, you've been riding in the Rhieard when we travel for nearly three and a half centuries now. You can't _still_ be afraid of it."

Another whimper came from the compartment.

**I don't like flying, Kratos... Especially not in this thing...**

Kratos sighed and shook his head in bemusement, while in the air around the Rhieard the rest of the group were looking at the barely visible Noishe, who as usual was huddled as far forward as possible. Yuan flew over and hovered above the protozoan, prodding him with an outstretched finger.

"Noishe, how can you _not_ like flying? Until six and a half centuries ago you were a giant bird, and had been a bird for seventeen thousand years. It makes no sense."

Noishe grumbled.

**Flying isn't so fun when you can't do it on your own anymore. If I fall from a high place now, that's it, I'll be splatted across the countryside when I hit it.**

Yuan decided not to point out that with seven members of the group who were able to fly and more than capable of catching him... going splat was _not_ going to happen even if he did fall. He glanced at the rest of the group and shrugged. Sighing, Kratos turned back to face ahead and peered at the dials in front of him, humming in contemplation as he checked the read outs. Seeing this, Sanaro suppressed a groan.

"Kratos, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

The swordsman tapped one of the dials.

"I was just considering a way to make the Rhieard more efficient. This thing still uses a lot of mana, why shouldn't I try to reduce that?"

This time Sanaro wasn't the only one to groan. Mithos shook his head in wonder.

"Kratos, you've modified that thing over fifty times since we got it and reduced its mana consumption by over sixty percent from its original specifications. You've made it faster, more agile, and increased its load bearing capacity as well. What will it take for you to be satisfied with it?"

Kratos glared at him.

"Hmph... You never complained about Yuan and his modifying the Sea Skimmer."

Mithos rolled his eyes.

"That's because he worked on it while we were travelling over land so it never slowed us down. Every time you modify the Rhieard though, you leave us travelling on foot until you finish."

Vayla watched this conversation with both amusement and concern. She knew that Kratos' determination to reduce the mana consumption stemmed from him not being comfortable piloting the Rhieard. But since Noishe was his he was determined to take responsibility, he did it anyway. The problem was that Rhieard sucked mana from its immediate surroundings in such a way that it created a tiny pocket of near depletion beneath it. It was this zone that made Kratos so uncomfortable since it was an ingrained instinct of his to fill such voids using the mana he himself could generate. The only problem was that he couldn't produce that amount of mana... not without complications. Knowing this, she spoke up in his defence.

"Leave it be, Mithos, it's fine for him to have a hobby. Besides it's not like we have any place we need to get to in a hurry at the moment. A few days on the ground, enjoying some peace and quiet instead of breaking up border skirmishes, would be good for all of us."

Martel grabbed the back of her brother's shirt and pulled him away from the Rhieard.

"She's right, Mithos. Let's just take a few days to relax and rest our minds. We haven't seen any sign of skirmishes for weeks now, a few days won't hurt."

Mithos sighed and reached up to loosen her grip on his shirt.

"Alright... We can stop somewhere for a few days."

The gem pendant he wore flashed and Dalli appeared hovering in front of him, upside down.

"Come on, Mithos, lighten up for a while. I don't think I've ever seen you so grumpy and serious." Mithos went to interrupt, but Dalli stopped him. "Yes I know. You may look like a child but you're not one. That isn't an excuse for not enjoying yourself once in a while."

Mithos tried not to smile as Dalli began to pull faces at him from his upside down position. He finally broke out into laughter though when Dalli vanished and reappeared, still upside down, with a stick in mouth and a hopeful expression on his face.

"Ok, we'll play fetch when we land."

Mithos grabbed Dalli out of the air and folded his wings to dive for the ground below. Moments later the rest of the group went after him, with Noishe whining in terror as the Rhieard dropped to follow them.

-----------------------------------------------------------

There was an occasional metallic clank as the group lounged in the long grass of the plain they'd landed on. Kratos already had the rhieard's engine in about a hundred pieces and was laboriously reshaping and modifying several of the components. A stick whizzed past his head followed closely by a white blur leaping over his lap in pursuit of it.

"Stick! Stick! Stick! Stick! Stick! Stick! Stick! Stick! Stick! Stick!"

He absentmindedly lifted up what he was currently working on and leaned backwards as Dalli came changing back with the stick and leapt over his lap again. He smiled wryly as he continued to carve the metal in his hand.

"While I don't mind it, perhaps you should stop throwing the stick over my head, Mithos. Every time I have to stop so that Dalli can get past with it, means it will take me longer to finish."

Mithos stuck his tongue out at the swordsman. The comment was a blatant prod at his complaints about the rhieard. Dalli danced around his feet, his eyes begging for him to throw the stick again. After a moment's contemplation Mithos threw it, right over Kratos' head. Dalli took off after it.

"Yay! Stick! Stick! Stick! Stick! Stick...!"

Nearby, Annule and Noishe were watching this display with amusement. Laid out on a large rock, basking in the warmth that reflected off it from the sun, the two of them lazed in complete relaxation. Mithos held the stick up ready to throw, Annule's ear twitched in response.

_/So how many times do you think he'll say 'stick' this time? I say fourteen./_

Noishe rolled onto his back, paws up in the air.

**Seventeen...**

They watched in interest as the stick took flight and Dalli's voice rang out. Annule began to count.

_/Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen... Damn, how do you do that? You get it right every single time./_

Noishe rolled on his side again.

**I dunno... I just do... So are you ready to give up? I've won twenty-two out of forty-three. Are you gonna cough up on the bet of three days of giving me your sweet treat after dinner?**

Annule slicked his ears back.

_/Let's go best out of forty-nine./_

Noishe chuckled.

**Sure, but only if you bet **_**four**_** days of sweet treats.**

Annule snorted.

_/You're on!./_

Noishe laughed inwardly as he watched Dalli take the stick back to Mithos. He blocked out Annule, so that he couldn't hear as he spoke to the summon spirit.

**So how many times are you going to say it this time, Dalli?**

He sensed the spirit's amusement.

**Twelve... and remember... we split the treats fifty-fifty...**

--------------------------------------------

Vayla grinned as she swung her glaive around in a complex pattern that left it little but a blur. All around her a picture was being cut into the long grass as she showed off to the amusement of Martel.

The half-elven woman clapped in appreciation of the geometric pattern as she looked at it from the air. It looked as though a mass of crystals had left their imprint on the plain.

"Nice, Vayla." She dropped down to land next to her friend. "Did I ever tell you about the time I watched Yuan practice like that?" Vayla shook her head. Martel smiled "He recreated the image of the pendant he gave me all those years ago... across a whole field. Romantic inscription included."

Vayla giggled at the dreamy look on Martel's face.

"I only wish my fiancée was so romantic. He best effort to date was when we were resting in Aluran after rescuing the protozoans. He spent two weeks coaxing flowers and vines to grow spelling out my name, right in the middle of an area of forest he'd encouraged to have vine flowers twining round the trees in spirals."

Martel chuckled.

"And you say that _that_ is less romantic than what Yuan did?"

Vayla gave her a wry look.

"Well for the alurannai it is... Any adolescent can make flowers and vines grow in patterns, it's as easy as breathing for us. Now cutting patterns in grass using a weapon is much more challenging, and therefore a more romantic way of showing off to a fiancée."

Martel looked over her shoulder at Yuan and Sanaro. The two of them had been sparing for nearly half and hour, using ridiculously complicated moves.

"Speaking of showing off... Shall we test that idea of ours? They need to be brought down a peg or two I think."

Vayla grinned and shouted over to the two men.

"Hey, Yuan! How about a sparring match? Me and Martel, versus you and Sanaro."

Yuan slung Stormsong across one shoulder and grinned at Sanaro, who nodded. The two of them walked towards the women.

"If you're not afraid of losing."

Vayla held her glaive ready, while Martel lifted her staff from where she had left it in the grass. Yuan and Sanaro held their own weapons up, then charged. In an instant Vayla and Martel switched weapons, Vayla clouting a shocked Yuan over the head with Martel's staff, while Martel swung Vayla's glaive in a perfect arc that flung Sanaro's sword out of his hand. With Yuan sat in a dazed heap and Sanaro disarmed, Vayla and Martel smirked.

"Never underestimate your opponents. First rule of combat. I've been teaching Martel to use a glaive for over a century, and she gave me some tips for using a staff. You guys should have been paying more attention instead of showing off all this time."

Martel waved at them as the two women walked away.

"Get some more practice in and maybe we'll give you a rematch."

Sanaro stood there, dumbstruck, as they strolled away laughing, to the accompaniment of Yuan's moans of pain.

--------------------------------------------------

Piece after piece slotted back into place, as Mithos peered over Kratos' shoulder at the rhieard's engine.

"So how much better did you make it this time?"

Kratos put the final parts in place and replaced the cover on the engine.

"We'll find out when I start it up."

He reached for the controls and hit the ignition. A high pitched whine filled the air as the engine began to draw mana. Mithos reached out with his senses and compared the new drain to what it had been a few days ago.

"I don't know how do come up with these things, Kratos, but you've shaved another five percent off the mana consumption. This thing now only uses thirty-three percent of the mana it did originally. It actually uses less than the standard single pilot, fighter models that the Nations use. A good thing they haven't made theirs so efficient. They're trouble enough as it is."

Kratos turned off the engine and it rumbled into silence.

"I agree. But without mages to help them, they'd never manage even a fraction of what I've done. To reduce mana usage you have to understand it. We have nothing to worry about in that department."

"You may have to worry about it in the future, Kratos, unless we can do something about the new situation."

The two of them turned, surprised as a figure limped towards them. It was an alurannai woman. She saw their look of concern and shook her head.

"My injury is nothing, the result of carelessness on my part. I'm here to tell you that the Nations have found Exire, they are laying siege to it as we speak. You must go there immediately, for Maxwell wishes to speak with you..."

---------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: A fun chapter, with a serious end... I hope you liked it. Personally my favourite bit is where Martel and Vayla swap weapons. He he.**

**(A.N: Can you please review? I've had very little input from readers over the last few chapters and I'd really like to know what you think or if you think something needs improving. By the way by input I mean comments on writing style and such, I'm not maligning the 5 people who reviewed the last chapter or the 4 who reviewed the one before that. I just like to know if there's anything you think needs improving.)**


	67. Under Siege

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here we are with chapter 67. So what's Maxwell up to? ...Well the answer is kinda obvious, since this is a compulsory section of story if I want details to match those from the game. Why did I even ask? lol. Anyway on another note, after writing the last chapter something occurred to me. In one of the scenes after they first get the cruxis crystals, Mithos almost hits Kratos with a huge rock and Kratos comments to Martel that it may have knocked him over, but it wouldn't have even given him a headache. If that's the case... then just how hard did Vayla hit Yuan with Martel's staff to leave him in a stunned heap on the floor? O.o**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

-

Chapter 67: Under Siege

-

Smoke veiled the horizon, as the distant thunder of explosions shuddered through the air. In unspoken agreement, the group climbed higher to stay out of sight of what was coming into view below. Outside the tall rock spires that marked the boundaries of the Sanctuary of Birth, there were thousands of troops along with massive siege engines that were firing all manner of projectiles at the area within the markers. To make things worse, it seemed that there was a temporary truce between the three Nations, for there were groups from all three present. For the time being the desire to regain the use of mage slaves, stronger than the desire to destroy each other. As the companions looked at the decimated land beyond, a confused Mithos spoke what was on most of their minds.

"How are they able to attack the Sanctuary? It's protected..."

Vayla shook her head, upset by what she was seeing.

"They're _outside_ the fifty mile boundary. Maxwell can't do anything to stop them, they're beyond the area he can influence." She fixed concerned eyes on the scorched land that had once been covered with lush grass. "How far can those things fire?"

Sanaro's face was grim as he beat his wings to fly faster, pulling ahead of them.

"Only seeing for ourselves will tell us. Let's go."

Taking their cue from the ex-knight, they all began to fly faster, soaring high above the men below before passing over the stone spires. Immediately a shield surrounded them, both protecting and hiding them from the soldiers below. Dalli, who was in Mithos' arms, frowned in confusion.

"Now why did Maxwell..."

He was cut off as the screams of machinery jarred across the plain followed by a hail of new projectiles. They were fired in unison along a large arc of the boundary, it seemed that they kept to a schedule and Maxwell was making sure the group wasn't hit by any strays from the organised attack. Another problem soon became apparent as they suddenly felt heavier and the rhieard's engine faltered. In a desperate attempt to keep it aloft, Vayla and Kratos began throwing all the mana they could generate into it along with as much as they could pull from the surrounding area, which wasn't much. Noishe cowered with renewed terror in the back of the vehicle as all of the winged members who were flying also began to struggle to fly as the mana thinned around them. Suddenly a huge dragon appeared. In a single swoop it grabbed the rhieard by the wings and a startled yet relieved cry rang out as Yuan recognised their rescuer.

"Lord Krishka!"

The summon spirit looked back at them

"Get on! I'll carry you to the Shrine!" As the group dropped to his back one by one he continued. "Maxwell had to pull most of the mana back from this region to reduce the damage those weapons of theirs can do. There's enough to sustain life, but not enough for the rhieard to fly, or you for that matter. It's a drastic step but it's the only thing stopping those weapons from being able to hit Exire itself. The lack of mana means the attacks now fall short."

Martel clung to the vines that twinned across where she sat, her face was concerned.

"Was Exire hit? Was anyone hurt?"

Krishka was silent for a moment.

"The first few small shots hit the edges, two buildings were destroyed and several half-elves killed. The large shot that followed would have destroyed a whole section, killed hundreds, if not for the sacrifice made by several alurannai..."

Kratos gasped in shock as he looked up from the rhieard at the underside of Krishka's head.

"_Sacrifice_...? What happened?!"

Krishka closed his eyes, Kratos saw a tear fall away and disappear on the wind.

"There were nine alurannai present... they saw it coming and expelled as much mana as they could in a counter strike to cancel it out. It wasn't enough, so they threw themselves at it... using their own life force to stop it instead. The explosion was terrible, the noise was nothing compared to the screams that came through the Sentinels as the Giant Tree felt them die. Your group was in the air at the time, far enough from the ground not to hear it... Only one of the nine survived, she was the one who came to warn you of what was happening here."

As Kratos and Vayla clenched fists, tears steaming down their faces, Mithos recalled how the messenger had arrived on foot, limping, instead of flying to them. He bit his lip when he though of the courage it would have taken for those alurannai to do what they did. Kratos had told him the Alurannai Precepts in a history lesson once. The second one was what came to mind.

"Second Precept of the Alurannai: 'Suicide is forbidden, for an alurannai who take their own life, will harm the Giant Tree'... They broke one of their own Precepts... to save the people of Exire from that attack."

Krishka sighed.

"It wasn't just the people they were protecting... the shot would have hit Maxwell's Shrine and severely harmed Maxwell himself. As soon as he sensed the attack he had turned his attention to protecting the sanctuary, he believed that the attack was coming from _within_ his area of influence. Maxwell didn't know they had set up their weapons beyond the markers as was reaching out to stop them firing again, by the time he's realised that... they fired the large shot. He had no chance to call his power back to protect himself, he was completely defenceless and a sitting target. There was a chance that attack could even have destroyed him, such was the vulnerable state his error had left him in... His death would have hurt the Tree far more than the deaths of those eight alurannai. I know it sounds cynical, but it's the truth and that's why they did it."

They all stared at Krishka in shock, it was Yuan though that managed to choke out a few words.

"H-He could have been _destroyed?_ How is that possible? He's one of the Rulers of the Summon Spirits, one of the most powerful spirits in existence."

Krishka looked back at the half-elf reprovingly.

"We are not gods... even _we_ may be destroyed if caught off guard."

The group fell into silence as the weapons of war behind them continued to tear into the land. It was nearly and hour later that Krishka let go of the rhieard. Moments later as it fell into a glide, they felt a sudden increase in the surrounding mana and its engine spluttered back into life. Without warning, Krishka rolled in the air and threw his passengers off before vanishing. Now able to fly again, the group descended towards the area of scattered trees and meadows where Exire could be found. When they flew over they could see that many of the outer fields where crops were being grown had been abandoned due to chunks of rock and debris that even now were being flung into the area at random by the bombardment further out. When they got closer still they could see where the half-elves had begun planting crops in every space available in the safe area, and from the almost frantic way it was being done, it seemed that barely enough space could be found to replace the fields they had lost.

Their shadows passed over the settlement causing a few of the residents looked up in panic as they thought something was about to fall on them. Tension was rife in the town and everyone was clearly suffering under the stress of the situation. The group landed of the flat rocks that had long ago been set out as landing spots for visiting alurannai and also as a place for the group's rhieard to land. In honour of the group, a stylised picture of the craft had been carved into them, though the show of the town's faith in the group came as a painful reminder of the current situation... What could nine people do against a force like that? ...What could nine people do to stop it happening again?

Still in silence, the group left the Rhieard at the landing area and walked solemnly towards the Shrine of Birth. Near the start of the final path to the monolith that marked the shrine, they saw eight freshly dug graves in a side clearing, set well spaced in a ring, all with a sapling planted in the centre of the disturbed earth. Pausing a moment to murmur prayers for the dead, they moved on and shortly found themselves in front of the carved stone in its private clearing.

"So you've finally made it here... I'd comment on your being slow but I know all too well the pace you must have set yourselves to reach me in even _this_ amount of time." Maxwell's voice was subdued, and held a hint of uncertainty. His close brush with death, and the sacrifice of the eight alurannai, had clearly shaken him. Appearing above the monolith, he looked almost haggard as he sat slumped on his floating platform regarding them. "You obviously will want to know why I asked you to come here, since it should be clear to you that it's not about fighting off the attackers. Such would be pointless and do nothing to prevent this happening again. My solution is this. I will lift my shrine and the town of Exire into the sky and keep it moving so that it can never again be found by the Human Nations... until such a time comes that it is safe for me to return it here." He frowned. "There lies the problem, I can only do such at thing at the request of one who has made a pact with me... those are the rules to which I am bound." He looked at Mithos, who had taken a step back in surprise. "I want _you_, Mithos, to make a pact with me. No small task I assure you, for my test is the second most stringent of the Greater Summon Spirits. Only Origins' is stricter."

Martel put her arm around Mithos protectively. After a moment he gently brushed her off and walked up to Maxwell, his face determined.

"What do I have to do?"

Maxwell sighed.

"You must become master of the four primary elements, the elements which are most bound to my own power... You must succeed in making a pact with each of The Sylph, Undine, Efreet and Gnome. Only when you return with proof of your pacts with them can I accept a challenge from you."

Martel rushed forward, grabbing onto Mithos as she stared at Maxwell like he was insane.

"What?! You want him to face and defeat _four_ Greater Summon Spirits before making him fight _you_ as well?! I've heard of past attempts by summoners to make even a single pact with one of them... half those who try _die_ in the attempt! There isn't a summoner in all of history that's made more than _two_ pacts with Greater Summon Spirits. _You_ want him to make a total of _five_ before you'll save this place!"

Mithos scowled her, this time shaking her off hard enough to make her fall over. He looked down at her hurt expression.

"Sis, this is _my_ decision." He clenched his fists, his eyes had hardened. "If those nine alurannai were willing to risk and face death to protect this place and Maxwell, then _I_ can do the same."

Yuan came over and helped his wife to her feet. Holding her close he comforted her.

"He's right, Martel. It's his choice and he's far from being a child anymore." He looked at Mithos. "I'm with you all the way, Mithos. We'll do what no other's have done before and help you become the first summoner to ever make a pact with Maxwell. Are you up for it Little Brother?"

Mithos grinned.

"You bet I am, Big Brother!"

Kratos crossed his arms as he looked over.

"Then it's settled." He pointed up. "I think our ride out of here is waiting for us..."

With a blast of air and the steady thud of wing beats, Krishka swooped down to hover above the clearing holding the Rhieard in his talons. Without a word, Kratos and Vayla grabbed Noishe as he tried to bolt and lifted him up to the Rhieard before throwing him in the back. As soon as Kratos was at the controls, Krishka flew off with the three of them, leaving the rest of the group scrambling into the air to follow them. As the group caught up to them and landed on the Summon Spirit's back, Maxwell idly flipped to a page in the book in front of him, marking a name onto a list there with a touch of power.

"I bid you good luck, Mithos. As the seventy-fourth to set out to pass my test... I hope beyond hope that you are the first to succeed..."

----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. Man... I ton of this was pure scraped off the wall ideas... I knew it was gonna be grim but even so I made it more than I originally planned. Oh well, it worked out fine. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	68. Regarding a Pact

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sorry for the missed updates over the last few weeks. I've been pressed for time and have had a bout of the Writing Bug for 'Path of Restoration' as well. I have the first 4 chapters written and at this rate by the time I finish Prequel and Hope I'll probably have about 20 chapters or more of it ready to put up... Not that I'll be putting them all up at once, he he. I'll probably put them up one a day when I get that far.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

-

Chapter 68: Regarding a Pact

-

The land drifted past below them, serene with no sign of the war to mar the stillness of the night. The group had passed beyond the travelled reaches of Balacruft and were now flying east along the landmass that lay just off the Nation's eastern shore. As they looked ahead, the mountains they knew lay at its far end were still out of sight, and all that could be seen was scattered forests, grassland and the darkness of the ocean on the horizon to either side. This silent world however did little to ease the worries of the group. All of them had things on their minds of one sort or another.

Mithos fixed his gaze on the land ahead, biting his lip as nerves began to take hold.

"Kratos... What do you know about the tests of the Greater Summon Spirits? Why have so many summoners failed to succeed?"

Kratos gestured for him to fly closer, and as Mithos came over to glide alongside the rhieard, he answered him.

"Each Greater Summon Spirit tests would be pact makers twice. The first is to reach them by passing a trial, the second is to fight and subdue them. Each spirit is unique in that each of them has a different first test. Some are said to be harder than others, with each spirit seeking different qualities in a summoner who tries to reach them. When your first test will start is up to the Sylph. It could be anywhere along the path once we pass into their domain. As for when we reach the markers, we will have to fly low once we get there. To stay as this altitude would be considered by them to be cheating, since wind has the most affect on the land and the people nearer ground level. I couldn't tell you what their test will be, but it _will_ involve the wind."

Mithos thought this over, remaining silent for several minutes.

"I guess I'll just have to take things as they come at me. There's nothing else I can really do."

Kratos glanced at him wryly.

"You could always do a mental run through of all your earth magic spells. You also might think about who you'll pick to fight with you. The rule is that up to three people can fight alongside you, however there are seven of us for you to pick from."

Mithos frowned.

"Seven? But there are eight besides me."

Kratos chuckled.

"Dalli is a summon spirit and your partner, so he doesn't count. You can call on him in battle as well as having three of us to help you."

Mithos grinned.

"Then that means when I make a pact with the next summon spirit after the Sylph, I can call on them to help me as well, and I'd have two Greater Summon Spirits to call on for the one after that."

Kratos nodded.

"That's true, however summoning so many would drain your mana tremendously. You see, calling on them for battle is not like summoning them in general when it costs you very little effort. For battle you will have to give them half the mana they need to use their attack, which they will then use only once for that fight. To summon them for that reason will cost you about as much mana as you would use to cast twenty, level one lightning spells."

Mithos looked stunned, and stared for several moments before he spoke.

"That's... a lot. I mean for me that amount isn't really a problem, but for a summoner who doesn't have a cruxis crystal that amount is crazy."

"That is one of the reasons so few summoners ever seek to make more than one pact. Why have so many when you're only able to call on a single summon before you drop from mana exhaustion?"

The summoner slowed down and fell behind the rhieard before matching speeds again. Accepting that he wanted to think alone, Kratos turned his attention back to flying the aircraft towards the faint hint of dawn that was showing on the horizon ahead of them.

_You can do it, Mithos. I believe in you... We _all_ believe in you._

------------------------------------------------------

"So... How well do you think Mithos will do?"

Yuan turned over and faced up at the stars, watching them as he replied to Sanaro's question.

"I think he'll make it, he's far too stubborn not to. To be honest I'm more curious about the Sylph themselves. No one has seen them for over a millennia except maybe the handful of summoners who have sought them out. I don't even have any idea of what they look like, or any of the other Greater Summon Spirits except Maxwell and Krishka."

Sanaro rolled over as well, gliding along next to the lightning mage as he too began to watch the stars.

"I don't think we can even hazard a guess about that. After all, Maxwell looks like and old man and Krishka looks like a dragon, two completely different things." He glanced sidelong at Annule who was a short distance away.

"Annule, how well do _you_ think Mithos will do?"

The vale wolf checked Mithos and saw he was deep in thought. Looking at the two stargazers, he replied.

_/I think he'll do just fine, as long as we have faith in him. Right now he has the weight of all the lives in Exire on his shoulders, he'll need our faith if he's to succeed. No one could do what he's being asked to do, and do it alone./_

The two stargazers sighed, remaining silent for a few moments. Yuan tilted his head to look over a Mithos.

"You're right... and right now I think we need to remind him we're all here for him."

With a smile he flipped back over again and flew over to Mithos, putting a hand on his shoulder as he talked him. Seeing the summoner smile at his brother-in-law's words, Sanaro and Annule joined him, the ex-knight flying above Mithos and the vale wolf snuggling his head against the boy's side.

--------------------------------------------------------

Watching this happy scene as they glided a short distance away, Martel and Vayla smiled as the boy's laughter filled the night time air.

**I'm glad he can still laugh, I was afraid that what's happening right now would have stifled it. Seeing a siege against a people who have done nothing, a siege to force them to comply or enslave them. Nothing compares to it really. All you can do is look on helpless as innocents are hurt.**

Martel frowned as she fidgeted with the silver bracelet Vayla had given her during the time they had spent in Aluran. Even after three hundred years she still found it strange to be able to hear mind speech. Fingers brushing against the band's yellow stone, she regarded her friend.

_/Have you seen a siege like that before? You speak as though you have./_

Vayla closed her eyes, her face saddened.

**Aluran... At the start of this war we faced the same thing. The only difference being that the Tethe'allan forces couldn't do **_**anything**_** to harm us. They had no way to reach us, never mind force us to side with them... But still, deep down it's the same as what's happening to Exire now. Humans, turning on a race that has no interest in their petty wars and trying to force them to side with them for their own selfish reasons. They didn't want allies, they don't want them now, they want slaves who will do as they were told and not ask questions. Back then they didn't care if any of us would be hurt, all they cared about was winning... and that's still all they care about.**

Martel sighed, folding her arms around herself.

_/I hate to admit it, but you're right. How did it ever come to this? Even now I remember the peace we had back then, before the war. There were tensions, yes, but the races still all trusted each other. These days it's only the Summon Spirits, the Alurannai, the Protozoans and the Dwarves who really have faith and believe in each other as a race. The elves are still suspicious of everyone, the half-elves wary of all but their own even after all the help they've received, the humans still lashing out at everyone who won't accept their narrow view of the world. The Vale Wolves are probably still open minded about everyone, but living in the Torent Forest and rarely being seen, no one can really say what their outlook on the other races is... All I want is to see a world where everyone lives in harmony. Is that so much to ask?./_

Vayla shook her head and placed a hand of the half-elf's shoulder.

**No, Martel, it isn't. That's a world **_**I**_** want to see as well, and I'm going to do all I can to make it happen. Dwarven Vow number one right? Let's all work together for the sake of a peaceful world.** She grinned. **I could also quote Dwarven Vow number seven...**

Both of them felt a mental shove and looked forward to see Kratos glancing back at them.

**Vayla, I'd appreciate it if you didn't bring that one up.**

Vayla giggled.

**Oh c'mon, Kratos. I can't believe you're still embarrassed that one of your ancestors inspired that one when he visited the Dwarves as we did.** She nudged Martel, the grin was now wicked. **Justice and love will always win!**

Kratos glared at her, he was actually flushed with embarrassment.

_**Vayla!**_

The two close friends burst into laughter as Kratos' blush deepened. He turned his back on them, head low so that Mithos and the others wouldn't see his face.

------------------------------------------------------

The wind whistled around the temple's summit, stirring the dust that had gathered in the corners around the raised circular dais. Sat in the centre of it, a green haired figure rested her hands in her lap, letting the flowing air tug at her feathered wings as her sisters flew down to land beside her.

"How close are they to our borders?"

A blue haired girl landed gracefully, her butterfly wings glittering with iridescent light as the first of the sun's rays touched them.

"They'll reach the markers any time now, Sephie... How far will we make him go to reach us?"

A pink haired girl with petal-like wings glanced over and straightened the hat she wore on her head.

"I say we make him go the full distance, Yutis. If he's going to have any chance of making that pact with Maxwell he'll have to be completely sure of himself. Because of that I think we should test him to the absolute limit. If he can't face it now, he never will."

Yutis mulled this over before nodding.

"I agree with you, Fairess. Sephie... What do you think?"

Sephie, leader of the Sylph, stood up and took flight, heading west.

"Let us go. They have passed into our lands now. If we are to test him as such, we must reach him before he gets much closer."

Her sisters followed her, before they all disappeared in a flash of green light.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. Short chapter yes, but I wanted to keep this separate from the Test.**


	69. Test of Wind

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Fends off a hail of pitchforks) I'm SO sorry for the wait. I couldn't help it, typing some more of Path was far too tempting. I've had some major scenes plaguing me, just begging to be written and I gave in and wrote them.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 69: Test of Wind

-

A series of shadows passed over the great stone monolith, one of the many that marked the borders of the Sanctuary of Wind. Seeing it pass, Mithos began to look around nervously as they flew low over the land, having descended to stay within the limits that would be allowed by the Sylph. As the minutes passed, he became increasingly jumpy until eventually he had to say something.

"Kratos... you said they could start testing me at any time once we entered their lands... Does that mean they could be testing me now?"

The swordsman looked over his shoulder at his long time friend.

"No, if they were testing you we'd all be aware of it by now. Their test hasn't even b..."

Kratos grabbed at the rhieard's controls as it suddenly shuddered as though grabbed. Moments later the rest of the group, all except Mithos, lurched as though they had hit a wall. There was a flash of light and above them three winged figures appeared.

"Let the test begin!"

Mithos covered his eyes as the light flared again and winds suddenly began to tear at him. He squinted as the light disappeared and his eyes began to water, and realised he was all alone. His friends were gone...

----------------------------------------------------------

The group stumbled as their feet touched the ground, looking around frantically, trying to figure out what had happened only to stare in shock at the stone ziggurat that rose above them. They were in a courtyard at its base, a set of steps leading to an entrance alcove a short distance away. They turned as wing beats sounded above them and looked up to see three strange girls carefully set the rhieard on the ground next to them. Each was different in her own way, and yet they shared a similarity that made them seem a part of each other. Descending to hover just above the ground, it was the green haired one of the three who spoke.

"We are The Sylph, the Summon Spirits of Wind. I am the one known as Sephie, my sisters are known as Yutis and Fairess." She indicated each of them in turn. Her face was solemn as she continued. "The Summoner, Mithos, has come to our sanctuary to seek a pact with us. His test has now begun and he must make it through the raging storm we have created to prove he is worthy of facing us in the second test. If he cannot face what it throws at him... it will prove he would never have had a chance of passing Maxwell's First Test, for if he cannot face out trial at its worst, he will have no chance of passing Undine, Efreet _and_ Gnome."

Martel clenched her fists and stormed forward, stopping just a few yards from the spirits as she began to yell at them.

"You left my brother all alone out there in the middle of the worst tempest you can create?! It could rip his wings to shreds! He could be hit by anything the winds pick up! How can you condone doing something like that?!!"

Yuan ran forward and grabbed his wife, forcing her to back up. Sephie remained silent, though Fairess didn't. Giving the half-elven woman a pitying look, she sighed.

"You clearly don't understand the implications of us making a pact with someone, nor of Maxwell's Test... so we will explain it to you. The Greater Summon Spirits are the guardians and the _masters_ of the elements they govern. A summoner who succeeds in making a pact with one of us would be able to bid us to use those forces as they saw fit, so long as it would not involve breaking the vow they had made to us. Each Greater Summon Spirit is capable of causing massive amounts of destruction, so we have to be sure that we can trust the one we gift our power to. Yes there is the mana constraint on the summoner, but even with that the more powerful summoners out there could easily cause hardship to tens of thousands of people, be it deliberate or not. We have no choice but to be careful, so each of us looks for a different quality in those that seek us out."

It was Yutis' turn to speak now, and she did so in a solemn voice.

"If he cannot pass all our tests, then it means that Mithos doesn't meet Maxwell's requirements, the qualities he looks for in one he would trust the Power of Birth to. That's why he sends those summoners who seek him, to make pacts with the primary elements. It's so he can be sure he's made the right choice. I'll ask you this... what would happen if someone with the power to control the force of Birth were to use it for evil, even the single time it would take to break the pact?" Martel gasped with horrified realisation. Yutis continued, her expression grave. "Disrupting the force of Birth could cause the extinction of countless living things. It would ravage the world in a way from which it may never recover... _Now _do you understand why we do things the way we do? If we didn't we'd be besieged by summoners seeking pacts, and every time we accepted a vow we could be condemning the world to a terrible fate. We _have_ to be selective, it's the _only_ way."

The scuff of cloth against stone came from the direction of the temple entrance, a gentle voice followed it.

"The Sylph never take their testing lightly. Wind can be as gentle as the brush of a moth's wing, or as unyielding as stone. As such it is in their nature to be both kind _and_ unforgiving, and so their First Test is to make candidates face their insecurities. In doing this they force the summoner to confront their fears, making them stronger and less likely to make foolish or rash decisions. The way they do it can be seen as brutal, and yet deep down it is a form of kindness done for the summoner's own good."

Sephie inclined her head respectfully at the man that descended the steps to the courtyard floor.

"Saeniisumura Artho."

Then man smiled at her and half opened his wings as he bowed in return. As he stood up straight again he lifted a hand in greeting as he approached the group.

"I am the Alurannai's Saeniisumura, Temple Watcher, here in the Sanctuary of Wind. My role is to guide pilgrims, who come here to pay respect to the Force of Wind, to the inner shrine. I also lead Summoners who have passed the first test to the same place, to face The Sylph in battle."

Almost as if his presence were a trigger, the group relaxed. The alurannai man was something familiar to them, even if the temple wasn't. After glancing at his companions, Sanaro stepped towards Artho.

"You said this test is to make him face his insecurities. Does that mean that the storm will stop as soon as he does?"

Artho shook his head.

"No, even when he faces them once the winds will continue to hound him and make him face them again and again until he reaches the temple gates. Only then will the storm release him."

Martel gave a choked gasp as Yuan stared disbelieving at the man.

"You've got to be joking! The test started when we were barely a mile inside the border. That would mean Mithos has to travel almost the _full_ fifty miles through that storm to get here!"

The Sylph launched themselves towards the temple, glancing back only for a moment as Sephie spoke.

"As Saeniisumura Artho said, we are both gentle and unforgiving. Our decision is made, the test begun... Nothing can change it now."

As they disappeared into the temple, all the group could do now, was wait.

-------------------------------------------------------

The winds tore at him, driving him to the ground even as he struggled to fly through it. He'd lost all conscious sense of direction, only the trace of the temple's power that tugged on him led him on. At times he was sure it was leading him in circles, at others he wondered whether he was really feeling it at all. Blinded by grit, leaves and other wind flung debris, he'd long since stopped trying to open his eyes, instead he flew on blindly, praying he was going the right direction.

_'Why do you try? Why do you keep going?'_

Mithos hit a rock, clinging to it for a moment as the half heard questions brushed his awareness. He rubbed some of the dirt from his eyes and squinted through the unnatural twilight created by the storm.

_'Why are you here? Is this really what you want?'_

Mithos swung his head around, trying to find the source of the voice over the howling of the wind.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Haunting laughter whispered around him, the voice spoke in his ear.

_'A child in body... So small... So fragile... Are you really strong enough to make it?'_

Mithos threw himself away from the rock and back into the air, the winds pounding him as he forced his way through them and yelled.

"Who are you?!"

The laughter came again, sounding startlingly familiar.

_'You don't know? ...Poor little Mithos... I'm you...'_

The summoner clamped his hands over his ears as he continued to fly into the wind.

_No you're not!_

_'Yes I am... You can't hide anything from me... Why are you doing this? Saving Exire won't change anything. The Human Nations will keep fighting no matter how much you hamper their efforts. Destroying weapons? Ha! They will simply build others. Freeing slaves? ...You fool, didn't the fate of the Protozoans show you that if they lose one source of slaves they will find another?'_

Mithos scrunched up his eyes, fists pressed against the sides of his head.

_No! Things _will_ change! We'll do it! We will!!_

_'And then what? Will stopping the war really make people stop looking down on half-elves? Think about it... Even mother drove us away... She was so happy when we were born, showing us off to all the village. Yet as soon as humans started fighting she turned on us, disgusted that she had ever given birth to such a tainted creature...'_

Mithos screamed as the winds drove him to the ground again, forcing him to crawl until he could get in the air again.

"STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_''Leave me alone'? How can I do that? I'm you remember? If you can't remember things very well then maybe I should remind you...'_

Mithos shrieked, his wings faltering, allowing the wind to jam him in the branches of a tree.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_Yuan carefully lifted the little girl, about six years old, out of the hole. She had been lucky. She must have been right next to the house when the explosion happened. A piece of the wall above her had come down in one piece and wedged itself against the lower wall and the ground creating the small space which had sheltered her from the falling bricks. Yuan passed her to Martel, who began to try and reassure her._

_"It's ok, you're safe now. What's your name?"_

_The girl sniffed as tears flowed down her cheeks, creating tracks in the dust covering her face._

_"K-Kara." She looked around. "Where's my mommy? Where's Daddy? And..." She saw the bodies that Yuan had lifted from the rubble and lined up to one side. Her eyes widened. "Mommy!" Yuan, Martel, Mithos and Dalli watched, frozen, as Kara clutched at the body of her dead mother. After a moment she recognised the others. "Daddy! Big sister! Jasa! Little brother!" She collapsed in hysterics and began to scream. "Nooooo! Mommy! Daddy! Don't leave me alone!"_

_Martel went over to Kara and picked her up. The girl began kicking and screaming, fighting to get back to her dead family...as Martel carried her away..._

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_...the gates of Talavere came into view._

_"Halt! Half-elves are not permitted to enter the village and neither are humans. You are to leave immediately." The gate guards stood there with their spears pointed at the group. Kratos took a step forward. "I said HALT!"_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_There were cages lined up in both directions from the entrance. They were filled with collared half-elves, many who had clearly been beaten..._

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_Fire began to rain down on the compound reducing all it touched to ash while the companions led the half-elves out and left the place to burn. The slaves had exacted their retribution and destroyed the place where they had been tormented. Now the nine companions looked on as parents were reunited with their crying children..._

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_Mithos trailed at the back of the fleeing group which was steadily travelling slower and slower as the half-elves began to falter._

How could Kratos do that? He knows I'm a good mage.

_He scowled darkly._

Get in the way, huh? Well I'll show him!

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_"Run! Run for your lives!"_

_"Gentle winds come before me and transform into blades of air." Mithos fixed his gaze on the panicked man. "CYCLONE!"_

_The man shrieked as he and more than twenty others were lifted eighty feet into the air as the winds slashed them countless times. Leaving only corpses to rain down on those not caught in the spell. As yet more soldiers scrambled to get away from him, Mithos just stood there amused by their reaction as the shouts of the men sounded through the air._

_"He must be some kind of demon!"_

_"Don't let him catch up!"_

_Mithos smirked and called after them._

_"Come on, I'm only fourteen years old. Surely I'm not that scary."_

_"You certainly don't scare me!"_

_Mithos gasped and turned around only to be knocked over as something hit him in the neck, causing him to drop his weapons. He looked up to see the King of Tethe'alla and tried to use a knock back spell on him... but nothing happened._

_"What the?!"_

_The king sneered._

_"Don't waste your time. As long as that collar is on you, you can only use magic if I allow it. It also has another interesting feature." Mithos grabbed at the collar that had been put on him intending to break it with sheer brute strength. He never got the chance as the king did something with a crystal in his hands. Mithos screamed and spasmed as the collar shone with a cold light. In so much agony that he was unable to use his cruxis crystal to shut off his ability to feel pain. The king laughed and took Mithos by the throat, lifting him off the ground. "Not so cocky now, are you?"_

_Mithos struggled weakly as his vision slowly faded to black, while in his mind he shrieked for help._

NO! MARTEL! YUAN! KRATOS! ANYBODY!

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_Mithos groaned and slowly opened his eyes._

_"...What happened?"_

_Martel lifted him into a sitting position and put an arm around his shoulder to support him. A mixture of anger, relief and concern showing in her expression._

_"What happened is that you disobeyed Kratos and nearly got yourself killed! If he hadn't spotted you, you'd be dead! He had to kill most of the war party in order to get to you before the King killed you."_

_Mithos looked shocked._

_"What? He had to...?" _

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_He looked at Kratos, at the haunted look in his eyes as he gazed one last time at the charred battlefield... There was nothing left... everything had been reduced to ashes but for a few bodies in the far distance... The land stained with a black scar of death..._

It's my fault... It's because of me he had to do it...

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_Kratos dropped like a stone to the ground below, and was violently sick the moment he touched it. His shuddered as though in terrible pain before passing out._

_Yuan carefully set Kratos down a short way from the mess he'd made when he'd landed, as the others set down beside him._

_Martel rushed over, running a hand over Kratos brow, checking to see if he had a fever. Before she could check him further, Vayla put a hand on her arm._

_"Martel, Kratos has known Noishe for as long as he can remember, and their friendship goes much deeper than you can imagine. Losing Noishe, not knowing where he is and only that he's in trouble... Kratos is under a lot of stress because of that, which is why he's closed up on himself. I've seen him like this once before, and the best thing we can do it let him sleep though this and hope he feels well enough to continue the search tomorrow."_

_Martel looked at Kratos, his face showed the faintest hint of his inner turmoil, hidden even when unconsciousness had claimed him. With a gentle hand she brushed a strand of hair away from his face._

_"I hope you're right, Vayla. The longer this goes on, the more isolated Kratos makes himself. He hasn't spoken a word to us for days, not even Dalli can get anything out of him." She frowned. "How bad must what he's feeling be? To make him pass out like this..."_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_A flock of birds exploded from the trees around the Sentinel, squawking in alarm as something dashed among the branches they were perched on. A figure with amber wings burst from the canopy, head moving as they searched their surroundings. They caught sight of the group and flew over as fast as their wings would carry them. The female Jiisumura, the one who had spied on the King of Tethe'alla, gasped out her message before she had even had time to stop in front of them._

_"Thank Origin I've found you. The protozoans are all being moved to the Kharlan Grounds. The King of Tethe'alla has challenged Sylvarant and Balacruft to a battle there... using the Protozoans..."_

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_The roar of battle raged ahead of them, and though they wanted to deny it, they could see the protozoans in the air tearing into each other, their screams of pain haunting the very air even after they fell._

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

_...The Arshis collapsed beneath them, the collar finally shattering under the stress placed on it. She began to wail, her tormented screams cutting through them like a knife as she broke free of them and desperately began trying to rid herself of the armour put on her. As it came away they could see where blades had made it though gaps, leaving swaths of bloody fur striping her body._

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Krishka was silent for a moment.

"The first few small shots hit the edges, two buildings were destroyed and several half-elves killed. The large shot that followed would have destroyed a whole section, killed hundreds, if not for the sacrifice made by several alurannai..."

Kratos gasped in shock as he looked up from the rhieard at the underside of Krishka's head.

"_Sacrifice_...? What happened?!"

Krishka closed his eyes, Kratos saw a tear fall away and disappear on the wind.

"There were nine alurannai present... they saw it coming and expelled as much mana as they could in a counter strike to cancel it out. It wasn't enough, so they threw themselves at it... using their own life force to stop it instead...

...Only one of the nine survived..."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Mithos screamed in torment, writhing in the grasp of the tree's branches as he was bombarded with memories.

_'So many terrible things... You couldn't stop the bomb... You were turned away just because of your tainted blood... He told you to stay back... You're a burden to him... It was fun to kill them, wasn't it... They feared you and so their king tried to kill you... He had to destroy them because of you... Look at what you made him do... It's all your fault... He killed the King of Tethe'alla because of you... You made the war worse... They hurt them, they hurt him... and there was nothing you could do... You're worthless... you couldn't stop the battle... all those protozoans died and you couldn't do anything... After all that people still had to die... nine alurannai... eight of them dead because you couldn't stop the war... because you're a failure..._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Mithos threw himself into the wind, forcing his abused wings to carry him through the turmoil. "_I won't accept that! I'll never stop trying until my sister's, _our_, dream comes true! A world without discrimination! I swear I will never give up, never stop, until I succeed!_"

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it, I hope it was worth the wait. Happy reading.**


	70. Fighting the Maelstrom

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok, this was delayed since I lost my Sunday afternoon typing time to a school fair the brass band I'm in got hired for. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Chapter 70! Woot!**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**-**

**Review Replies for the anonymous reviews:**

**Sheena is HOT!!!**

**Yes, in the game Kratos is human, but in this I've twisted things a bit and added the Alurannai for my own version of the story.**

**KratosManiac**

**This is for the reviews you posted on Hope and Path. **

**Yes Hope is gonna be a Kranna fic. Nope, he's not gonna meet her in the next chapter. I'm not gonna say how long it will be before he does. As for writing another chapter, I have 6 chapters of Hope written already, but if I put them up it would spoil Prequel's ending as well as a few bits before it, so I won't be posting them until Book 1 is finished. **

**Yup, that first bit is a joke about Kratos' dashing to his lessons. As for who said the 'Like Father, Like Son' comment, that was Krishka, he's the only OC with 'azure eyes'. Also I'll tell you one thing since it isn't really a spoiler as such. In Path, Kratos knows that Lloyd is alive because Krishka has been keeping an eye on him. Also Lloyd getting his memory back (Check Raine's scene after she ends class for the day) means that he would recognise Kratos on his own. I hope that clears things up.**

**Nobody... Except a ToS lover!**

**O.o**

**Whoa, my story had you glued to your computer screen for three days? Yeah that would be bad for your eyes... (Remembers several times when sat reading backlog of story alerts for four days) Well here's the next chapter, I'll try to keep the updates regular :D**

-

Chapter 70: Fighting the Maelstrom

-

The winds howled ceaselessly beyond the courtyard walls, an endless wail of wind through branch and leaf and over stone that cut through their tattered nerves like a dying scream. Nothing moved in the courtyard... nothing, not even the unblinking eyes of the people sat in the area's centre. There was a hint of something near the temple entrance, a figure stood there watching them, yet remaining distant knowing there was nothing he could do to reassure them.

Artho sighed and backed away back into the temple interior.

_Three days... It's been three days and still no sign of him..._

He stopped suddenly and frowned, something wasn't right. Behind him there was a scuffle as the group got to their feet, looking around in confusion...

The wind had stopped...

With a gasp they all spun to face the gateway and the figure that had just stumbled though it... It was Mithos. As he tumbled to the ground they could see his clothing was tattered and stained with blood from the many small cuts the wind blown debris had inflicted on him. His eyes were still tightly closed, his eyelashes crusted with the dirt and sand that had been caught by the tears from his watering eyes. As his sister rushed forward and cradled him in her lap he mumbled in a voice hoarse with fatigue.

"... I promise I'll never give up... I'll never give up... Never... I want to see that world... The world where no one discriminates against each other... I'll never give up..."

Martel looked at him concerned as he continued to mumble the same thing over and over.

"...Mithos?"

She looked up as a hand was placed on her shoulder. Her husband's storm grey eyes looked back at her.

"He just needs to sleep. What ever that storm made him face didn't break him or he wouldn't have made it here. He's going to be just fine."

The group gathered round and gently lifted Mithos off her lap and over to the camp they had set up. Watching as they began to clean the summoner up and tend his injuries, Artho looked on with a real sense of hope.

_That boy truly is amazing... I can see why Inartu Kratos places so much faith in his potential... Never before has a summoner faced the full fury of the first test at this temple and succeeded. I get the feeling that Maxwell should best start preparing himself... For if anyone can pass _his_ first test it's that boy._

-----------------------------------------------------

Soft... too soft... Mithos stirred under the pile of blankets that had been laid over him. He felt as though he was wrapped in cotton wool and didn't particularly like the sensation. With the flailing of his limbs the coverings scattered, leaving him instead exposed to the draft coming though the tent flap.

_Typical..._

Groaning, he sat up stiffly and looked around. It was clear the group had pulled out all the stops when setting this tent up. Not only had they brought out one of the long unused pallets from Kratos' ver, but they had also dredged up a small table, a rug, and several stools from the recesses of that all too useful storage device. Draped over one of the stools was his clothing, still slightly damp and crumpled from having the stains scrubbed out of it, though the enchanted fabric hadn't been damaged by the storm it had still required a thorough cleaning.

With a sigh, Mithos got up and crossed the room to dry them and get dressed. He was just about to pull his trousers on when the tent flap suddenly opened. With a cry he fell to the floor and scrambled to cover his under shorts as a pink haired girl with wings peered in at him.

She giggled.

"Now, now... So modest. No need to be embarrassed, I'm not interested in that kind of thing." She giggled again. "Congratulations, Summoner, you passed our first test. Saeniisumura Artho will escort you to the inner shrine to face us when you are ready. Choose those who you would have aid you in the fight carefully, the wrong choice could cause you to fail."

The flap dropped back down as the girl vanished with a flutter of her petal-like wings. Mithos stared at it blankly for a few moments before getting up and resuming getting dressed. Shaking his head in bemusement, he went outside only to get practically trampled by the three canine members of the group as they greeted him enthusiastically. As he was incessantly tickled by licking tongues and wet noses, his laughter carried over to where the rest of the group were enjoying the first meal they'd had in three days. As the laughter came closer they looked up to see Mithos being dragged along by Noishe and Annule, Dalli riding on the boy's head. Seeing this, Martel got up and rescued her brother from them.

"Noishe, Annule, Dalli, I only cleaned his clothing this morning and look at the mess you've made of it." She waved a finger at them as they stood there looking back at her, tails wagging gleefully. She rolled her eyes and pulled her brother to his feet, giving up on telling off the three canines. "Never mind... I can see I'm wasting my time."

The rest of the group began to laugh as she guided her brother to a place next to the campfire where he was handed a bowl filled to the brim with Martel's best stew. Not saying anything else, and not needing to, they settled down to enjoy a well earned rest... before the coming battle.

----------------------------------------------------

"Martel, Vayla and Sanaro..."

The group looked over at Mithos, expressions varying from mildly confused to totally baffled. Being one of the ones mentioned, Sanaro frowned.

"Me, Martel and Vayla... what?"

The summoner smiled wryly at the ex-knight.

"I want you three to help me fight The Sylph, that's what." A stunned silence fell, Mithos carried on. "I want my sister to be part of this, her light magic can be used to make it hard for The Sylph to see, plus she's the best healer we have after Vayla. The reach of Vayla's glaive means she's got a better chance of actually hitting them directly, and Sanaro is the best at outright defence, which might be needed at some point since we're going to be fighting three spirits at once."

The group just stared at him. One moment he had been spooning stew into his mouth and now he was talking strategy despite having arrived and collapsed unconscious barely four hours previously. Mithos held out his bowl to his sister in a silent request for some more stew. Still blinking in surprise, she ladled another portion into the dish.

"You've had hardly any time to think about this... Are you sure you want to take us? ...I mean, I'm not exactly the strongest person in the group and I've never been much of a fighter really. What if I'm not strong enough and you fail because of me?"

Mithos smiled and put his free hand on her shoulder.

"Sis, you'll be fine. I _want_ you there. It's not all about picking the strongest, it's about picking the team that feels right." He paused. "You know what made me keep going? What made me strong enough to face what that storm taunted me with and keep fighting? ...It was you, Sis, I kept going for you..."

Martel's lip trembled and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes as she swept him into a hug.

"Little Brother... I'll always be here for you."

Smiling at his sister, Mithos gently lifted her arm from round his shoulders and ate he second helping of stew. As soon as he was finished, he got up and sighed.

"If you guys are ready, let's get this over with."

Martel solemnly stood up, catching her staff as it was thrown to her by Vayla who was now idly running a finger along the blunt edge of her glaive's blade. Sanaro was buckling his sword belt on, his face determined as he nodded at Mithos.

"Let's go."

"So you're ready..." Artho was standing on the temple steps holding a ball of light in his hand as a lantern. He gestured with his other hand. "Follow me..."

Wordlessly the four of them headed after him into the temple, leaving the rest of the group to wait for their return. Mithos heard a faint murmur drift after them.

"Good luck, Little Brother."

He smiled, murmuring in return.

"I'll be back before you know it, Big Brother."

The inside of the temple was dark, the only light coming from the ball of mana Artho held. The walls were smooth and strangely rippled, puzzling the four companions until a shift in the air currents sent a stream of dust laden wind down the hallway. Artho glanced back at them.

"I wouldn't worry about the winds eroding the walls until they collapsed. The Sylph's magic has long since stopped them deteriorating further, though the sand left from the centuries before that still blow through the temple."

They turned a corner and found themselves being led up a set of stairs, the treads worn down in the middle from the passing of countess feet before them. Mithos peered at the remnants of runes and text on the walls, curious.

"How old is this place?"

Artho glanced back again and smiled.

"Let's just say it's old and leave it at that. The exact time that my ancestors built this place is long since forgotten. Only the Greater Summon Spirits and the Giant Tree could tell you the actual amount of time that has passed since then, though I highly doubt they would."

Vayla chuckled.

"Yeah. Where would the mystery be if we knew?"

They continued in silence, the sound of the winds inside the temple and their own footfalls the only things to break it. Passage after passage came and went, as did stairway after stairway, until finally they entered a room with a large embossed door on the far side. Artho turned to face them, sketching a rune in the air before him. As it faded the door behind him opened, letting a glint of light fall across the floor from above.

"Up these stairs is the Inner Shrine, the place where the temple's altar resides. Be prepared as you proceed, for The Sylph may give you a few moments before making their move, or attack you without any warning at all... Good luck."

Mithos drew his sword and unhooked his kendama from his belt. Taking a deep breath, he strode past the Saeniisumura and up the stairs beyond, his companions following in his wake as they headed into the light. As one they gasped at the sight that waited for them. They were on the very top of the temple, the mountains arching high above them as the winds tugged at their hair and clothing. The view was incredible, and for any not accustomed to flying it would have been a sight never seen before, even so it took their breath away.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

They looked up, tensing as they saw the three spirits hovering above them. The Sylph looked down at them thoughtfully before each in turn called up their weapons. Sephie summoned a large sword to her hand, Yutis a bow, and Fairess a shield that was bigger than she was tall. Sephie plummeted towards them.

"Let's see what you're made of!" Mithos barely brought his sword up in time to block her, and was driven backwards by the force of the blow. Sephie smiled. "Not bad... but I'm only just getting started."

She shoved her sword against his, making him stumble before she began an all out duel with him. While Mithos fought Sephie, the rest of the group focused on Yutis and Fairess. As they swooped down on them, Martel frantically called up a spell. The resulting flare of light made Yutis' first shots miss, but didn't even slow Fairess down. Having ducked behind her shield when the spell was cast, she hadn't been dazzled by the light and instead dashed around behind the half-elf and slammed her with her shield. Martel's cry of pain as she fell gave the light blinded Yutis all she needed to target the fallen woman. Three arrows streaked towards her only to be blocked by Sanaro's shield as he threw himself into their path. He smirked at the blue haired spirit as she rubbed the last of the spots from in front of her eyes.

"Nice try."

Yutis glared at him.

"Humph, don't get too cocky... or did you forget my sister is still behind you?"

In shock he spun only to have the other spirit's oversized shield thrust into his face. Stumbling backwards he held his now bleeding nose, dazed by the blow. Fairess grinned wickedly before squealing in surprise as Vayla's glaive nearly knocked the shield out of her hands. The alurannai woman drove the spirit backwards as Martel rushed over to Sanaro to heal him.

"It looks like Sanaro isn't the only one who needs to pay attention."

Across the area, Mithos and Sephie were continuing their duel, however Mithos' lack of experience sword fighting while flying meant that he was restricted to the ground, while the spirit had no such problems. She danced just out of his reach before darting in to strike, leaving him with only the smallest of opportunities to attack back. The constant blocking was starting to wear him out and Sephie knew it. With back handed sweep she swung low making him stumble before reversing the swing and using the flat of the blade to knock his feet out from under him. The moment he was down she stopped in a casting stance, her sword hovering in the air in front of her.

"Get ready! CYCLONE BLADE!"

Mithos cried out in pain as Sephie began a sword spell sequence that launched him into the air and stuck him with both her weapon and the slashing winds that followed it. He landed with a thud before struggling to his feet and in retaliation cast a spell of his own.

"GRAVE!"

Caught in the moment after her own spell ended, Sephie had no chance to dodge as the needles of rock stuck her, flinging her upwards with a scream. She staggered in the air for a moment before flinging herself at him once more, her expression annoyed. Mithos backed up a step.

_Oh crap... I pissed her off..._

"Go go go!"

Another hail of arrows rained down on Martel as Vayla fended them off. The half-elf's light magic was useless now. Whenever Yutis saw she was about to cast she simple closed her eyes and fired randomly until the spell had ended. Left with nothing else to do, Martel was charging up and sending out healing spell after healing spell to her brother who even now was getting pounded by Sephie's assault. Suddenly the piercing voice of Fairess rang out, making her groan with irritation.

"HEAR I GO! AIR THRUST!"

The spell tore at her and Vayla while Sanaro continued to try and deal with the caster. Martel yelled at him.

"Can you hurry up and knock her out or something?!"

The brief moment he glanced back at her was long enough for the Fairess to dart in and slam him in the face again. As his nose was healed for about the tenth time he retorted.

"What do you _think_ I'm trying to do? Do you seriously think I _like_ getting my nose broken every two minutes?"

The hated shield slammed into his side, sending him sprawling. He clenched his fists as his temper finally reached it's limits.

_That... is... IT!_

He dropped his sword and shield and launched himself at Fairess. In the moment where she stood there stunned by his apparently insane move, he grabbed the shield off her and clouted her over the head with it. She stumbled backwards in shock as he hit her again, and again.

"Ow! Stop it! OW! OW! OW!"

Her cries stopped as his next swing hit her square in the face. For a few seconds she hovered, blank eyed as she held her nose, before dropping to the floor unconscious."

He threw the shield down next to her.

"Not so good when _you're_ the one getting hit in the face, is it?"

He spun around and ran past his discarded weapons. Spreading his wings he flew at Yutis and grabbed her, dragging her from her preferred high position down to the ground. As soon as she was close enough to it, Vayla stuck. Mana crackled around her as she cast the spell.

"Powers of Earth, rend the land and unleash thy wrath upon my enemies... GROUND DASHER!"

As both Yutis _and_ Sanaro yelled in pain, Vayla stood there blinking.

"...Oops... I think I forgot something..."

Shaking her head in wonderment, Martel held a hand out towards the groaning swordsman.

"Power of life, I call upon thee to ease this soul's pain... First Aid!" Martel strode over and pulled Sanaro off the now unconscious Yutis before looking over at Vayla with a bemused expression. "You think?"

A tremor shook the ground, causing them to turn to face the remaining fight. By this time Mithos wasn't the only one tiring, both he and Sephie had been reduced to all out swings of their swords rather than the carefully executed strikes they'd used at the start of the fight. Martel was just about to go to him when Vayla held her back.

"No... It's over... He doesn't need our help now."

True to her words, less than a minute later Sephie made a crucial mistake. Her swing went wide, leaving her exposed to the kick Mithos aimed at her chest. Driven by the strength of his cruxis crystal, the blow sent her flying into the side of the altar where she sat slumped, regarding him with weary eyes. She bowed her head.

"You win... Make your vow."

Mithos stood there stunned and blinking, as Sephie revived her siblings, before realising that he'd done it... he'd passed their test. Sheathing his sword and returning his kendama to its hook, he looked at her as Yutis and Fairess joined her at the altar.

"For the sake of protecting the innocent... I ask that you lend me your power."

Sephie nodded, as did her sisters.

"We accept your vow. Use our power wisely."

The three of them faded into a stream of light that merged above him. When the resulting orb descended he took hold of it and found himself to be holding a ring set with an opal. Hesitantly, he picked it up and placed it on the first finger of his right hand where it glinted in the sunlight like a promise. The pact had been made and now... he had his next challenge to face...

-------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Sorry again for the wait guys. I've been working on this all week when ever I could find a few minutes to type. I'd like to mention that the 'Cyclone Blade' attack Sephie uses is made up. I can remember she does cast a spell in that fight but I couldn't remember which one it was so I based a new one off the move you see her use when you summon the Sylph. As for Fairess and her shield... TAKE THAT YOU ANNOYING LITTLE... Uh...(Sweatdrops) what can I say? I've always wanted to do that to her... GO SANARO! He he.**


	71. Wind Borne Passage

**Alaia Skyhawk: Not much to comment on so I'll just cut to the chase.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**Review Replies: (All replies, for some reason won't let me reply to signed reviews at the moment.)**

**Mez10000**

**Chibi moment... lol picturing it that way makes it even funnier. I might draw that if I can find the time.**

**Mr.Who2123**

**Almost made you laugh? Only almost? (Sniffle) So she uses Wind Blade... hmmm, mine sounds better. After all, a boss type enemy using a lvl1 spell seems kinda lame.**

**Nobody... Except a ToS Lover**

**I wrote more soon... (Grins) He he...**

**Sheena-is-HOT!!!**

**I loved writing that bit where Fairess got slammed in the face. After all the times I've had her knock my character over in that fight it was nice to get a little payback in my fic. (Grins) About getting a reply, I know how you feel. I was like that the first time I got a review reply from Kasan Soulblade. Kasan is the one that inspired me to get on and post my fanfics. DES, Shards and Defiance are some of my all time favourite fics, reading them finally got me off my butt and writing my own. Anyway, you asked for an ASAP update, and here it is. Happy reading.**

**-**

Chapter 71: Wind Borne Passage

-

The group stood gathered in the courtyard of the Temple of Wind, everything had been packed away and now they were finally ready to depart for the Water Temple. As if in approval of their success, the sun was shining down from a cloudless sky. It was a perfect day for flying.

With a smile, Mithos shook Artho's hand.

"Thank you for your help. Though just leading us to the shrine might not be much, it was still something. Maybe well get the chance to meet again someday."

The Saeniisumura inclined his head, a smile just showing in his eyes as he looked down at him.

"Maybe... Good luck, Mithos, both in saving Exire and in stopping the war. If anyone can do it, I'm sure it will be you and your companions."

Mithos nodded and stepped back. With a serene expression he held his right hand up in front of him, the opal ring glinting as mana gathered around him.

"I call upon the Heavenly Messengers... I summon thee... Come, Sylph!"

There was a flare of light as Mithos released the mana he'd gathered. From it The Sylph appeared above them. Sephie regarded him for the first time as the Master of her pact.

"You called us, Pact Maker?"

Mithos lifted off the ground, his companions doing the same as Kratos started up the rhieard.

"We need you to help us reach the next temple as fast as possible. Could you please use the winds to aid us?"

As the rhieard soared upwards into the flawless azure of the sky, The Sylph nodded in unison, Sephie giving him their answer.

"We'd be happy to."

There were startled shouts from the rest of the group as they were all suddenly picked up by a gust of wind and carried southwards like leaves on the breeze, The Sylph flying alongside them. They grinned at the group, Yutis giggling at their expressions.

"You guys don't need to do anything at all, even that flying machine of yours will stay in the air with no need to guide it as long as we're carrying you on the winds. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

As they all relaxed, they found that Yutis was right. As long as they had their wings out they didn't need to do anything else to stay in the air. Even Kratos was able to simply sit there on the rhieard. He left its engine running, but he didn't need to keep his hands on the controls. He sighed.

"It's nice to be able to enjoy the view for once and not spend half my time staring at dials." He glanced over his shoulder. "Though Noishe doesn't seem too impressed."

As though to prove him wrong, the Arshis inched backwards far enough to peer out of his riding compartment a few times to watch his friends.

While this was happening, Yuan explored their surroundings to find that a barrier prevented him from straying too far from the spirits. Having an affinity for storms and winds, Yuan gave in to curiosity and began using his senses to examine how exactly the Summon Spirits were carrying them, what he found surprised him. With a splutter he turned to the three spirits.

"How fast are the heck you carrying us? The winds beyond the ones you're controlling seem like a faint breeze in comparison, and at this height and this time of year they should be moving at near gale speeds."

Fairess shrugged.

"Fast enough to get you to Thodasa by morning's light. We figured you might want to stock up on supplies before heading to the Water Temple. Thosada is the closest place on the mainland to Thoda Island so it would be a good place for you to rest since you have no idea how tough Undine is going to test Mithos, though she's usually the most lenient when it comes to her First Test."

Yutis chuckled, her amusement leaving her unable to resist adding a comment of her own.

"Even so... I hope you like swimming, Mithos, that's how Undine tests candidates. She makes them swim part of the distance to her island. How far she makes _you_ swim will depend on what kind of mood she's in."

Mithos suppressed a groan as Sanaro gave him nudge. The swordsman gave the summoner an amused smile.

"Look on the bright side, at least swimming is easier than forcing your way though gale force winds that taunt you... and you've done that and made it though alright. You'll make it though this next test just fine."

Mithos nodded at him in gratitude, reassured.

"Thanks, Sanaro. You're right. This should be much easier than what I've just been though."

Sephie gazed at him solemnly.

"Even so, do not let your guard down. Her first test may be easier to pass than ours but that doesn't mean that Undine herself will be easier to fight. The Laws of Balance mean that her power is equal to the sum of mine and my sisters combined. Instead of fighting three weaker opponents you'll be fighting _one_ very powerful one. You may have beaten _me_ one-on-one, Mithos, but you will certainly need your companions' help if you are to defeat _her_. One-on-one against the Summon Spirit of Water is _not_ an option."

Mithos fell silent as he considered what he had just been told. After several minutes of contemplation he spoke.

"If that's the case then I know who I want to fight her with me. I still want my sister to be part of this which means I need the best two out of out fighters to help me. Undine is Water, so Yuan is in because he's our best lightning mage. The next best at lightning magic, after him and me, is Kratos, who's also our best swordsman. Kratos is a good healer too if it comes to that, so Martel won't be put under too much pressure." He looked around at them. "Are you guys all fine with that?"

Kratos chuckled as he glanced sidelong at his fellow summoner and one time student in the summoning arts, eyes uncovered for once by the winds leaving no doubt as to his amusement at hearing the question.

"Do you really need to ask, Mithos? This is _your_ fight, and like you said it's not all about going by strength, it's about whether it feels right. For you to decide on who will fight alongside you this time, so quickly and with such certainty, means that for you it feels right. I'm in, Mithos. You can count on me and the others to help you in whatever way we can. All you need to do, all you've ever needed to do, is ask and we're there for you."

Mithos broke out into a wide grin. Meanwhile Fairess flew over to Kratos and poked him on the shoulder.

"Wow, who knew you could be such a sappy sentimentalist, Kratos? That speech was so clichéd I swear I heard a few _clouds_ gag... Augggh!"

Fairess struggled frantically. Kratos had whipped his arm out, grabbed her, and now had her in a headlock. He tightened his grip further as she continued to struggle.

"Care to retract that statement?"

Fairess was starting to turn a nice shade of purple as she gasped out.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! OK! OK! I TAKE IT BACK! NOW LEMME GO!"

When he release her she darted behind Sephie, who shook her head in bemusement. Mithos looked between the now hiding Fairess and Kratos, equally bemused.

"If I knew you could make her give in _that_ easily, Kratos, I'd have asked _you _to help me back there. She was a major pain until Sanaro knocked her out with her own shield."

Martel nodded, discretely glaring in the spirit's direction.

"Yeah she was. I swear if I ever hear her shout 'Air Thrust' again..." Fairess trembled behind her sister. Martel sighed. "Whatever... There's something I want to ask though. What's it like... being a Greater Summon Spirit?"

Sephie shrugged, not bothered by what some would consider too personal a question to ask such an important being.

"Pretty boring actually, at least for those of us that govern the Eight Elements. All we do really is make sure our forces stay in balance with each other. The ones with the real headaches are Origin and Maxwell. Both of them have had it tough since the war started. They govern forces of creation, and this war has been destroying so much so both are being pushed to their limits keeping things in check. Krishka's being hard pressed as well, what with all the killing. So much life has been lost... Losing those eight alurannai a few weeks back will have hit him especially hard as well, since he has such a strong connection to them."

Mithos looked puzzled.

"The Summon Spirit of Life is connected to the Alurannai?"

Vayla glared at the Sephie as she sent a focused thought to the spirit.

**Watch what you're saying! These are half-elves, a human and a vale wolf you're speaking to! You've nearly revealed one of the most closely guarded secrets of both our races. Now divert him! We can't let any of them know about that... or do you intend to tell him about Verius and Dallinius once you've let slip about the Sumara Lords? Yuan and Sanaro know the truth about those to a certain extent because Dallinius decided it was alright for them to know. But **_**you **_**don't have that level of authority!**

Sephie controlled her expression, continuing with no apparent hesitation after being rightly told off for such a careless mistake.

"Well you _could_ say that... It's more that the Alurannai protect the Great Tree, the source of the world's life. The level of trust and respect that Krishka has for them is obviously going to be high, so to lose some of them in such a way would be very upsetting for him."

Mithos mulled this over, before finally nodding in understanding.

"You're right, I think it would be upsetting to lose someone from a race that are so highly regarded by him... in such a way."

Sephie's face remained solemn, though inside both she, her sisters, and Vayla were all sighing in relief. Major slip up avoided, they settled down for the rest of the ride to Thodasa.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I still can't believe we got here so fast."

Martel strolled ahead of them as they made their way though the outskirts of Thodasa to a merchant they knew was half-elf friendly, the sun barely having risen above the ocean. Just as The Sylph had promised, they had arrived shortly before dawn. Now in the dim light, the streets still deserted, they turned into a side street where the merchant in question kept his shop. Reaching the door, Kratos thumped it three times to wake up the occupant in the apartment above. The sound of something falling to the floor came from above along with a few muffled curses. Waiting for them to stop, Kratos and the group then whistled an odd tune. The shutters above were flung outwards as a mop of wiry brown hair poked out.

"Kratos?"

With a wry look at his friends, Kratos turned his face towards the window.

"Yes it's me, Haran, we need some supplies and are in something of a hurry... A time is lives situation, we need to be out of here as soon as possible."

The shutters were promptly pulled closed, after which the group could hear him cross the room, run down his stairs... tripping on the third to last... fall flat on his face, scramble to his feet and then run to the door. It opened revealing a slim man still dressed in his nightclothes. He urged them inside.

"So what can I get you?" Kratos handed him a list, having used some of the journey time with his hands free to write one. With a bustle and speed that defied the fact that he had just woke up, Haran had everything on the list set on the shop counter in less than five minutes. He handed the paper back to the swordsman with a jaunty wave. "It's the usual special prices, so I'm guessing you already know how much it is."

Yuan came forward with a grin, producing a small stack of gold coins. Spreading them in a line on the counter, he flicked the last one into the air so that it would come down in the man's hand.

"And that one is a thank you for letting us in despite the ungodly hour it is."

Haran chuckled and slapped the mage on the shoulder.

"You know me... all's welcome in my shop and you lot in particular. Thanks again for bringing me here, I'd have died out on the road if not for you, and now I have a prosperous business and a good home. Helping you in a time of need is something I'll do no matter what time it is. Spirits watch over you and good luck."

Collecting the supplies and putting them in one of the vers, the group nodded in gratitude and discretely left the shop, heading for the town exit where The Sylph waited for them. Time was something Exire didn't have, and they weren't about to waste any... They had an island to get to.

-----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you go guys. Time for me to go to sleep... 3:30am lol. See ya.**


	72. Test of Water

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here we go, chapter 72. Man, I hate writer's block... I've spent ages trying to type this only to turn my laptop off in frustration... Finally (after about 15 hours of staring at the computer screen over the past two weeks) I've had the burst of inspiration I needed to get this chapter going. (On a random note, this is being typed to the Fatalise remix called 'Summoner's Pact Finale' done by someone whose name I can't remember)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**Review Replies:**

**Kratos Maniac:**

**It was probably the same site bug that wouldn't let me reply that stopped your review from being posted so don't worry about it. I noticed when watching the credits once that it's the same voice actor for Celsius as Fairess, I always thought that was kinda funny... and yeah I think everyone except her sisters sees Fairess as being a bit of a pain.**

**As for your question on the review you put on Prequel, the reasons will be explained at the end of Hope, which if you've read my profile you'll know will end with Lloyd being raised by Dirk.**

**Sheena-is-HOT!!!**

**Thanks for the review and I hope things get better for you. It's just a pity this chapter is a fairly serious one, I'll try and fit a good joke in somewhere to cheer you up.**

-

Chapter 72: Test of Water

-

Clouds gathered ominously on the horizon, boiling grey masses that shrouded the sea beneath them with veils of rain that shone a deceptively peaceful silver where the light of the early afternoon sun passed beneath the edge of the clouds and broke into shards of dazzling colour. The display was mesmerising in its beauty, and yet it held a note of dread for the group. One of the boundary stones of the Sanctuary of Water was poking out of the sea just a handful of miles away ahead of them... and the island they were heading towards was hidden deep in the depths of the growing storm.

The group was jolted as the winds carrying them stopped and The Sylph veered away, vanishing mere seconds before their shadows passed over the massive stone. They had discussed this with the group shortly after leaving Thodasa. While they could help the group _reach_ the Sanctuary, they could _not_ help them once they had passed within it. Now alone, nerves tore at the nine companions as they peered down at an ocean, an ocean that could now be, and probably was, an enemy. All the while waiting for Undine to appear.

With a sudden frown of determination, Mithos arced down to fly closer to the waves and began to idly throw small bolts of lightning into the spray, vaporising the surface of the water wherever they struck.

"Throw what you want at me, Undine... Nothing is going to stop me doing what I have to do. Not you, not Efreet or Gnome... No one."

Her heart filled with concern, Martel moved to go to him, only to be stopped by her husband. His eyes were solemn as he shook his head and held her back.

"Let him be... He may not admit it, but I think The Sylph's test affected him more deeply than he wants us to think. Despite facing and defeating his insecurities, he still doubts himself. Right now I think those doubts frighten him more than what he faces in the trials ahead. I think he's testing himself as much as the Spirits are, forcing himself to face those doubts head on even as they make his resolution waver."

Biting her lip she nodded in understanding, changing course to fly alongside Vayla who was carrying the diminutive figure of Dalli in her arms.

**I know it was hard for you to say that to her... She may try to deny it, but she still sees Mithos as a child, one that she wants to shield and protect even as she accepts him as a leader. The over attachment runs both ways... Unless she can distance herself from **_**him**_**, he'll never stop depending on **_**her**_

Suppressing a sigh, Yuan side slipped and came to a stop just above the rhieard and the cowering protozoan in the back. With a single glance down at the tousled red hair just in front of him, he replied.

_/I've _tried_ to discourage her... Told her that she isn't helping him, but she doesn't seem to listen. It's almost as if she has a mental block when it comes to being corrected about it. She backs off for a while, but in no time at all she's mothering him again, even if it's only in subtle ways. /_

A mental sigh reverberated in the lightning mage's head, it held a reproving note.

**I'm not trying to berate you, Yuan, but you should have said something before. No one knows Martel as closely as you do, and as such you should have at least **_**mentioned**_** her problem to either Vayla or myself. I'll let Vayla know what you've just told me, she's in the best position to keep Martel occupied and away from Mithos as much as possible without making her suspicious... And maybe you should spend more time with her yourself... these past few months you've had very little time to yourselves. We live in a dangerous world, Yuan, don't waste what time you have or a day may come when you regret it.**

The silence that followed blanketed the group. No one spoke over the sigh of the wind and the fast approaching hiss of rain hitting water. Flying onwards, the hiss became a strident drumming that seemed to vibrate through the air around them until they were enveloped in the veils beneath the waiting clouds. In seconds they were drenched to the skin, hair plastered across their faces until it was pulled aside by fingertips. Beneath the clouds, the world became a subdued twilight cloaked in mystery as searching eyes failed to pierce the shadows surrounding them. Their flight became timeless, and unending expanse of water falling through what dim light penetrated from above. The rain became heavier, and soon they could barely see each other even though mere feet separated them from each other. Gradually, without notice or being noticed, one by one the group disappeared into the veiled shadows until only one was left.

A strange uneasiness came over him, causing the blond haired summoner to look around wildly for companions that were no longer there. He was once again... alone. Speeding up, he raced towards the slight tug he now felt pulling at him, just like the one he had felt during the Test of Wind. His face turned into a mask of panic when a wall of water reared up in front of him. Riding on its peak, was the Summon Spirit of Water.

"Ten miles, summoner. That is how far you must go to reach my island. Do not try to fly, the waters will only pull you down and carry you back out again to the beginning, making you start the distance over again. I'll be waiting, summoner. I have high expectations of you, do not disappoint me."

With a wave of her hand she brought the waters crashing down on top of him. He tumbled madly in the depths before he broke the surface with a sputtering gasp. Resolutely he retracted his wings and began to swim, following the pull of the island as the waves tried to tug him into the depths...

---------------------------------------------------

A stone rattled across the ground and plummeted over the side and into of one of the island's smaller geysers, where it was lost in the plumes of steam that rose from the moderate sized pit. The rain falling on them now was only a light drizzle, even so it dripped off the tips of their already sodden hair. The ex-knight kicked another stone, watching as it was lost in the mist.

"Anyone have an idea of how far we'd reached before Undine dumped the last of us here?"

With a whine, Annule flicked his ears back and shook his head, similar head shakes came from the others present. A cry of disgust came from Vayla as Dalli shook himself off, splattering her from his place on her lap. With a brief look of apology to the woman, he turned to look at Sanaro.

"I can tell you, or at least I can tell you how far away Mithos was from me when Undine cut me off from him. He was about ten miles away when I lost contact, so I guess that's the best estimate we can get."

Sanaro sat down next to his long-time friend, ruffling the vale wolf's ears as he mulled this over. He sighed.

"It could be worse I suppose."

"I would not worry, Undine does not let those that face her test, drown in the attempt. If he sinks beneath the waters, she will transport him here just as she did you and if he wishes, after resting she will allow him a second attempt at her First Test." They all turned to see an alurannai woman step out of the shadows, she wore the same simple robe that Artho had worn and her manner was so much like the man's that it was obvious that they were looking at the island's Temple Watcher. She smiled at them, blue eyes a faint gleam in the dim light. "Undine acknowledges that not all who seek her out are proficient at swimming, though she has no way of finding that out their ability in advance, that is why she gives candidates two tries. If they are not that good a swimmer and the distance she gave them was unrealistic for their abilities, she adjusts it accordingly for their second attempt to keep it fair."

Vayla finished wiping away her face full of water and stray fur before unceremoniously pushing the little spirit off her lap and into an adjacent puddle. She raised her voice slightly so that it would carry over the splutters of the spirit.

"That's good to know, though given that he can use mana instead of air, Mithos can't drown anyway." This earned her an elbow in the side from the half-even healer sat next to her. Ignoring it, she continued. "I'm guessing you already know who we are, so perhaps you can introduce yourself?"

A simple nod was the affirmative before the woman answered.

"I am Saeniisumura Janai, I lead pilgrims to the Inner Shrine here at the Water Temple... I'm sure you know the rest already."

Her grin brought a few chuckles from the group, though no one laughed for long. The test was lurking in the back of everyone's thoughts, none of them could keep from thinking about their friend for long. Respecting their need for silence, Janai faded back into the shadows to wait until the time she may be needed, to guide those who would face the final test to the Inner Shrine.

--------------------------------------------------

Eyes tightly closed, Mithos let another wave wash over his head as his arms moved in a steady rhythm, pushing him through the water. It hadn't taken him long to invoke the ability not to breath air, a few minutes of coughing up water that he'd accidentally inhaled was all it had taken to convince him that using mana was a better option, even if when combined with his swimming it tired him faster. He had no idea how long he had been lifted up or flung down by the shifting waters, it had all become a never ending blur that sapped his will to go on. Arms slowed, he began to sink, before shaking himself and surging forth once again, a litany of self cursing ringing in his mind.

_Get a grip! People are depending on you... _Lives_ are depending on you! You can't give up!_ Mithos allowed himself a single gulp of air so that he could let out a single bark of harsh laughter. _Talking to myself again... That voice from the Test of Wind was just the wind itself taunting me... So why do I keep thinking like it's still there?_ He grinned as another wave slammed into his face, though it was uncertain. _I'm strong enough to do this... Nothing will make me give up... Not these tests, and not the memory of some stupid voice that called itself part of me_.

His thoughts turned back to focusing on the task at hand, on pulling one arm through the water after the other... Though despite his bravado, the seed of doubt remained firmly rooted in the back of his mind.

---------------------------------------------------

The rain faded, fingers of reluctant sunlight tentatively reaching through the gaps that were grudgingly forming in the clouds overhead. They had sat there all night, waiting in a darkness that had defied their efforts to figure out in which direction the sea lay. Now as the shadows lifted, they discovered that they were sat on a ledge high up on the side on one of the island's rocky peaks. A path looped back and forth across the slope below them, leading to a small dock they could see far below. Another thing in view was an object on the gentle slope of the nearby beach, an object that stirred as sunlight lit the shore with the first true parting of the clouds above. Blond hair glinted as the figure slowly got to their feet and looked up, waving at them when he spotted them peering down at him.

Rainbow wings flared as Mithos launched himself towards the plateau where his friends waved enthusiastically back at him. The worries of the night forgotten, they took this opportunity to welcome him back, not letting the fight ahead shadow this moment of peace.

---------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: There you go... WOOT I finally got this typed. Take that Writer's Block!**


	73. Fighting the Torrent

**Alaia Skyhawk: Chapter 73! Time to kick Undine's ass!**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

-

Chapter 73: Fighting the Torrent

-

"So I guess it's time we set off to face Undine... Since Mithos had that nap on the beach and the rest of us aren't tired, I don't see any point in waiting."

Yuan looked around at Mithos, Martel and Kratos, getting nods from the two males... and a glare from his wife. The storm was now just a grey haze to the south, the land and the companions now drying under the influence of the glorious morning sunlight that warmed the air. As Mithos and Kratos began to move off up the path leading upwards, Martel grabbed a section of the cloth trailing from each of their shoulders, bringing them to a jarring halt amid choked splutters.

"You can't go now! Mithos you need to rest properly! A nap on the beach is _not_ a proper rest!"

Mithos moved back a step, putting some slack on the length of cloth she held as he stared at her. His voice was stern as his eyes hardened into a glare.

"...Martel... Let go..." She frowned at him, her expression stubborn. He reached up and snatched his clothing free of her grasp. "Fine... If you can't accept my decision, then I'll take someone else. How can I rely on you if you constantly obstruct me when there are things I _must_ do? Exire can't wait... We can only afford to rest when we _have_ to... Anything more than that means losing lives that could have been saved." He turned his back on her as she let go of Kratos and fell to her knees. "Vayla... As our main healer, will you stand by me in this trial?"

The alurannai woman hesitated for a moment as she looked at the stricken expression on Martel's face. Closing her eyes for a moment, she walked over to stand by Kratos and Yuan.

_I'm sorry, Martel, but after what Kratos told me yesterday, you needed this to happen._

She nodded once.

"I'm with you, Mithos."

With no further words, he strode up the path, his three companions glancing back only once at Martel as she began to cry. Silence fell, no one speaking a word as they trudged up the hill to where a heavy veil of mist marked the island's main geyser, and the entrance to the Temple of Water. Sure enough, Saeniisumura Janai was waiting for them at the top. Without a word she turned and led them up a ramp skirting the searing spray and into the temple itself.

Water dripped in counterpoint to their footfalls, beads of it glittered with the soft light of the glowing algae that coated the walls wherever water trickled down them. It was almost surreal, dream-like in its eeriness. Rock walls of natural cave gradually gave way to walls planed smooth and carved with glyphs, rough floors gave way to stone tiles in places. Slowly, the light around them grew stronger until they saw the passage ahead open up into a huge cavern. Stairs led downwards to the cavern floor some fifty feet below them. Here and there great carved columns bridged the gap between the ground and the stalactite studded roof above, the twisted and bulbous bases and the seamless ridges blending with the ceiling high above revealing that they had been formed from the natural structures of merged stalactites and stalagmites. Here and there, the four companions could see where new stalagmites had begun to form on the smoothed floor, only to be removed at some time, probably by Janai or one of her predecessors. Following their guide, they descended the stairs and crossed the chamber to a large archway in the far wall. Beyond it found them staring in wonder as they stepped onto a high platform built of stone blocks, overlooking a lower path surrounded by deep water that steamed slightly, warning would-be swimmers that a plunge would be a bad idea.

Janai stepped away from them, stopping where they could see a strange glowing circle behind her. She indicated it with a simple wave of an arm.

"This portal will take you to the Inner Shrine. Undine will give you a moment to gather yourselves before she attacks, though do not think that she will give you long... Good luck."

Drawing in a deep breath, Mithos walked past her and stepped into the portal, vanishing. When the rest of them passed through it and appeared beside him, they looked around nervously at the room they were in. It was a great stone cavern, its walls unmarked by tools, shaped purely by the flow of water down its walls to the lake that filled its bottom. They were on a rectangular platform in the centre of that lake, a platform lined on either side by columns matching those in the main chamber of the temple. At the far end from where they stood, a circular dais rose from the stone floor. There, framed against the view of a waterfall entering the cavern through the distant wall beyond, was Undine. Hair of deepest sapphire rippled as though constantly stirred by the flow of water, ruby eyes fixed on them from a face of sea blue. She stood, her scale-like dress shifting as though it too were constantly being stirred by waves.

"You have passed my First Test, now you must face me... Draw your weapons." Flamberge and Stormsong glittered in the pale white glow of the cavern algae as they were called forth by their owners, followed by the hiss of steel as Mithos drew his own blade, and the thud of a stave hitting the floor as Vayla readied her glaive against the spirit. Nodding in approval, Undine conjured a blade of water to her hand and charged. "Let it begin!"

The initial strike left them breathless as it slammed them all backwards and almost into the water beyond. Gasping in shock, they scattered, Mithos ducking behind one of the columns as arcs of water were flung at ground level by the spirit, making it shudder as they struck his shelter.

"The Sylph weren't kidding when they said she was as strong as all three of them combined. How the heck are we supposed to fight her when one blow from her sends us flying?"

A shout rang from the opposite side of the platform, it was only then that Mithos saw the whirl of Stormsong above Yuan's head.

"_Like this!_ ... INDIGNATION!"

Seeing the attack circle form around her, Undine scrambled to get beyond it without success. Lightning tore into her as it plummeted downwards to spray out from the centre of the spell's radius. She shrieked as it struck, but as soon as the spell faded she retaliated.

"SPREAD!"

There was a yelp of pain as Yuan was sent flying upwards by the surge of water beneath him. He was so startled by the attack that he forgot to draw his wings, resulting in him slamming into the stone floor with a scream of agony. Vayla began to swing her glaive in a pattern of stokes, building up in speed. Recognising one of her advanced area heals, Kratos hastily cast the spell they should have started with.

"Light of mana, protect the souls who stand by me... ALLIED SANCTUARY!"

Silver light washed over the four of them, just in time for Vayla's spell.

"Blessed powers, grant us a breath of life! REVITALISE!"

Kratos felt a surge of energy as the spell reversed the damage dealt to him by Undine's opening attack. Dashing through the blue light that swathed the entire platform, he grabbed Yuan from his half sprawl near the portal and dragged him behind the columns once more. Meanwhile, Mithos made an attack of his own, darting at the spirit with crystal driven speed.

"Lightning blade!" He ducked as she swung her sword at him, barely missing his head. A simple lightning spell crackled down towards her and, taking advantage, he unleashed the sword attack to match it. Pulling a long bladed dagger from near his kendama he leapt upwards, the lightning surging along the razor edged steel. "Lightning Tiger Blade!"

The end blow of the unison attack forced Undine to her knees, giving him a chance to duck out of sight of her once more. Yuan, recovered from his fall, cast Indignation on her once more as she rose to her feet. Once again she retaliated with Spread, though this time he was already running when she unleashed it, causing it to miss him completely. Seeing him as the greatest threat, she pursued him, oblivious to the group spell that Kratos and Vayla had roped Mithos into helping them with. Each chanted a line in turn.

"Blades of thunder..."

"Gale of fury..."

"Searing end of all..."

Power gathered in a blazing ball inside the ring of their linked arms. Undine turned to face them, eyes widening when she realised what they were doing. Frantically she called up her most powerful spell.

"TIDAL WAVE!"

The light exploded upwards as three voices rang out as one.

"THUNDERING TEMPEST!"

Undine strained to hold her spell against the opposing elemental force the three had conjured. Seconds passed with agonising slowness as both sides poured mana into the spells in an attempt to overwhelm the other. Seconds became an eternity as they turned into minutes, all spent continuously pouring mana into the spell. One minute found the group's lightning retreating, the next it was Undine's water. Gradually though the wavering line between them turned in Mithos' favour. Undine was pushed backwards unrelentingly until her casting finally failed in the face of one held by the three united casters. No longer blocked, the full fury of the group spell rained down on her, countless bolts of lightning plummeted down, those that missed shattered creating scythes of wind that tore at her as they destroyed themselves.

Watching all this from behind a coloumn, Yuan winced at the sheer amount of mana being expended by both sides. Eyes burning from the sheer brilliance of the light, when it faded Yuan stared in shock at the aftermath. The entire platform had been scorched, at one end his three friends were on their knees, gasping for air, ashen from mana depletion, at the other stood Undine, leaning on her sword to stay upright. She began to chant under her breath and to his horror, Yuan could sense her mana levels rising again. Realising he had to act fast to finish her, he stepped into the centre between the two sides and lifted Stormsong above his head, spinning it faster than he ever had before.

_I've seen this spell only once before... How many years ago was it? ...Too many for me to count right now that's for sure... Here's to hoping the drooling fur ball isn't the only one who can use this..._

Yuan closed his eyes, face serene as the mana rippled around him.

"Power of purest light... Power of deadly thunder... I call upon thee... Wreak your fury upon my enemies... Show to them their powerlessness..." He opened his eyes and focused on Undine's horrified expression. "INDIGNATION JUDGEMENT!!"

The spirit's despairing wail cut the air as the spell radius spread out to cover the entire lake. Yuan's knees threatened to buckle beneath him as he gritted his teeth and held on. The last thing he heard was the roar of lightning hitting the platform, before everything faded into darkness.

As he collapsed, Vayla threw herself towards him as fast as she could go in her weakened state. She checked his pulse as she forced the last dregs of her mana reserves into the mage. He coughed weakly, opening his eyes with a groan before blearily looking at Vayla's grim stare.

"That was incredibly stupid! You didn't put a limit on the spell! You _NEVER_ cast a level four spell without setting a limit! ..._YOU COULD HAVE BEEN_ _KILLED!!_"

There was a resounding crack as her hand hit the side of his face with full force, mercifully knocking him out in the process. Everything in the cavern was now motionless, almost frozen in some kind of everlasting moment, until in a trembling voice, Mithos addressed the summon spirit.

"Have I passed your test?" Barely able to lift her head, Undine nodded once before allowing her head to rest on the ground once more. "Then for the sake of protecting the innocent, I ask that you lend me your power..."

Undine faded into an azure orb that drifted to the summoner's grasp. Remaining where he sat, too exhausted to get up, he stared blankly at the aquamarine set ring in his hand.

_Can I really do this? Can I really make a pact with Maxwell? ...Or will I get my friends killed by trying?_

---------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Grins) I'm happy, that fight was pure scraped off the wall inspiration. It's so good to get back into the flow of writing again.**


	74. Recuperation

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Shields self from readers' death glares) Please don't hurt me... A combination of book addiction, new game with insane evil mods loaded onto it, and another new game just begging to be finished, meant I kinda got sidetracked from writing for the past few weeks. Here's a ton of chapters to make up for it.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 74: Recuperation

-

The silence of the group was endless, broken only by the sound of the wind, and by Yuan's fevered moans. Shortly after the four combatants had found the strength to exit the Water Temple, he had collapsed once more as his body struggled to cope with what he had put it through. Now he lay wedged between Noishe's front paws, the protozoan for once not bothered about being sat in the rear most part of his riding compartment. Concern for his long time companion overriding his fear of falling off the rhieard.

Kratos glanced over his shoulder at the compartment, his view of the lightning mage obscured by the overhang that shielded the compartment. After a moment his eyes moved to the anxious watcher flying closely alongside. He sighed in relief that, at least for the time being, Martel had her emotions under control. When he, Vayla and Mithos had arrived back at the camp carrying the comatose Yuan between them, Martel had erupted in a fit of yelling, screaming that if they had listened to her and rested then he wouldn't have been hurt. After hearing of just how strong Undine had been, she ceased that line of thought and instead began to alternate between anger at her brother and anger at herself. This had resulted in the half-elf either snapping at anyone who tried to speak to her, or breaking down in tears. It had taken several hours to convince her that moving on to a town would be better for her husband that staying on an almost totally deserted island, and even then they'd had to drag Yuan out of her arms to load him into the rhieard.

Carefully considering his next words, Kratos also prepared for the expected backlash.

"I asked The Sylph to carry us to Palmacosta rather than Thodasa. Medical supplies are scarce there, while in the capital we have more of a chance of finding the medicines we need to get Yuan back on his feet quickly."

Although he had faced forward again, he swore he felt the daggers of Martel's glare pierce him. Her face taut with anger, she spoke in a harsh voice that was barely above a whisper, yet gradually rose to a yell as she continued.

"You can't be serious! Going there is like handing ourselves over to be executed! We have warrants out for our arrest in every major human settlement on...!"

Kratos winced. Keeping his eyes forward he silently begged the nearby watching Mithos to take his side. The summoner didn't disappoint. Drifting over to his sister, he put a hand on her shoulder and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Sis, he's right. Besides we can keep to the outskirts of the city, stay in one of the perimeter inns. Noishe and Annule can find somewhere nearby to hide while we tend to Yuan. Only one of us needs to go get the medicine, we'll just send whoever is least likely to be recognised."

The tension left Martel's slender frame as her brother's words of reason hit home. Shrugging off his hand, she returned to her vigil at Yuan's side, falling silent once more.

No one else spoke, no one wanted to speak. Instead the tense silence resumed as The Sylph solemnly bore them to their destination.

---------------------------------------------

The inn was disreputable, the price they paid for the room extortionate, but the privacy afforded by that price and the building's location was worth the cost. The saying 'honour among thieves' was particularly apt in their current situation, as the innkeeper assured them that his inn was Guild Territory. The Guild of the Thieves was a fact in every settlement large enough to develop slums, areas where the cast off had-beens of the more reputable areas found themselves when the bubble of personally prosperity burst. The Guild Lord in Palmacosta was something of a legend in his own right, well known for his fair dealings with the 'honest' thieves, and his harsh punishment of those that broke the Guild's laws. Here, in this inn at least, they would not be betrayed by anyone seeking to claim the sizable bounty on their heads.

As they entered the single reasonable sized room they had rented, they found themselves confronted by only 3 beds, and all of them dirty enough that bedbug infestation was a certainty. With a grimace of disgust, Vayla called up several brooms from some back corner of her ver and gestured for everyone except Kratos to start sweeping. Stood there holding the still unconscious Yuan, he watched as Vayla shoved the swept up dirt into the small hearth on the far wall before directing Martel and Sanaro to stack the three beds on top of each other in a corner. As soon as they were balanced she blocked that corner off with a barrier and cast a simple purging spell to clear the rest of room of any other unwanted guests. A series of thuds soon followed this as their long unused camp beds appeared one by one around the edge of the room. Chores done, she looked over at her crèche mate.

"Set him down over here, Kratos, then get the big kettle out of your ver and set some water to boil. Use a water spell to fill it and light a fire with some of that wood you have stored. I don't trust the well out there and I'm not putting up with the smell the fire will make if we use the stuff they call fuel here."

A wave of her hand took in the basket of rough disc-shaped blocks by the hearth. They were made of animal dung, the cheapest fuel that could be found and certainly the only one the residents of the slum could afford.

Resigned to his task, Kratos did as he was told before backing off to give Vayla and Martel room to treat the mage. Perching on the edge of an unoccupied camp bed, he glanced up as Sanaro headed for the door. The ex-knight held up a scrap of paper before pocketing it.

"I'm heading out to get those medicines, do you have the money I'll need?"

Kratos wordlessly pulled three small bags out of his ver, eyes furtively watching the two women as he did so. Funds were getting tight for them now and he was about to hand over most of what they had left. He passed them to Sanaro.

"Only spend what you have to... Getting those medicines for Yuan is important, but don't throw that money around needlessly. I don't need to tell you that those bags contain the last of our ceitres. Once those are gone we're down to gald and a handful of demait."

Sanaro tucked the bags into his tunic with a nod before slipping out of the room. Watching this exchange, Mithos didn't comment, he had his own thought's to worry about.

---------------------------------------------

Feet making only the slightest of sounds, Sanaro descended the stairs, pausing at the door which led into the inn's taproom. The stink of stale beer and unwashed bodies was strong, almost strong enough to make his eyes water, but still he had a job to do and the faster he did the less time he had to spend putting up with the stench. Eyes searching, he spotted the innkeeper at the near end of the bar and with a casual stride moved over to lean against the high countertop near to him, murmuring discretely to the man.

"I need to speak to someone with authority with regard to acquiring some items. As this is a Guild establishment I expect you'll find that agreeable..."

A single ceitre appeared in his hand as he slid it along the counter. Without so much as glancing at it the innkeeper pocketed it before apparently speaking to the barman, the fingers of the hand laid on the counter pointing to the back door.

"Interesting thing's, doors. I have one leading to my basement that's always getting stuck, yet giving it a couple of kicks seems to help, and if it doesn't then two or three more always seems to do the job."

The barman nodded in understanding as Sanaro nonchalantly drifted towards the doorway. Once outside he saw a sloped hatch against the inn wall just to his left. Following the innkeeper's instructions he rapped on it twice, twice again, then three times. With a silence that spoke of well oiled hinges, the hatch lifted and he was waved inside by a scruffy youth. Seconds later he came face to face with the incongruous sight of a clerk sat at a desk, the young man sat there scratching his head absently before speaking.

"It's two to be considered in the next three days, three to get a definite appointment for tomorrow at the latest, or eight to get an immediate consultation." The ex-knight held back a grimace as he dropped eight ceitre onto the table in front of the clerk, expensive as it was, even a single day might be a day Exire didn't have. Using the tip of his quill the man brushed the coins into a slot at the side of the desk where they could be heard clunking into the bottom of what Sanaro guessed was a fair sized strongbox. With his other hand the clerk reached up and pulled on a cord before indicating a nearby door. "Wait in there. His Lordship will see you when he is ready." Sanaro blinked in surprise, the clerk responding with the first sign of emotion the ex-knight had seen from the man. "What? Did you think we'd charge eight for a consultation with an associate? No, eight buys you a meeting with the Guild Leader himself. If a person is in enough of a rush not to wait a few days, then it's something worth his attention."

Sanaro cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I hope I'm not disturbing his sleep coming at so late an hour."

The clerk smiled.

"Nah, he's a night owl like any proper thief. You've got here just after his breakfast time, he shouldn't be long."

Reassured, Sanaro went through the door into the room beyond. A small but well furnished office waited for him and, seeing nowhere else for a client to sit, he settled down in the chair directly opposite the desk. A single lamp cast only a dim light in the room, giving it a secretive air as he examined his surroundings further. The door behind him swept open, causing him to jump to his feet, but it was only another scruffy looking youth carrying a tray set with various items and a holder containing a lit taper. Setting the tray on the desk, the boy used the wax rod to light several more lamps, filling the room with a golden glow that cast out the shadows leaving nothing to conceal possible surprises. Having returned the taper to the holder, the boy picked up the teapot on the tray and glanced at him.

"Tea? Fruit juice, perhaps?"

Recovering from the surprise of the treatment he was receiving, Sanaro managed to make a response without stuttering too much. Passing him a filled teacup, the boy then straightened the tray's contents and left the room. The ex-knight sipped the tea, trying to steady his nerves. Here he was, a trained swordsman with over six hundred years of experience, suffering from a bout of nerves brought on by of all things getting served a cup of tea while waiting to see one of Symphonia's most influential underworld leaders. He supposed it didn't help that he hadn't expected such a fast response... Then again how was he to know that the inn, bad as it was, was home to one of the Guild Leader's offices. As he mulled over this, he was so caught up in his thoughts that, even with his enhanced hearing, he failed to hear the opening of a hidden door to the rear of the desk. In the next few seconds is was only by sheer reflexes that the teacup didn't go flying.

"So you need some items acquiring do you? Well then, let's hear what they are and I'll tell you whether I can help for a fee, or if you should get packing."

Fumbling to keep the cup steady, Sanaro stared dumbstruck for a moment at the man who had just entered. As the Guild Leader's sharp green eyes watched him, he pulled out the pocketed note and hesitantly passed it over. Those eyes began to rapidly pass over the scrawled writing on the paper, thick black eyebrows above framing them as the man frowned thoughtfully. With a tug on his impeccably trimmed beard and a casual brush to remove imaginary dust from his outfit, the Guild Leader set the note down and regarded Sanaro. Seeing the unspoken question, the swordsman explained.

"A friend of mine is suffering from severe mana exhaustion. My companions and I need to get him on his feet as soon as possible since we are in something of a hurry. The items on that list are needed for us to do that."

The Guild Leader stared at him for a moment before sitting down and folding his hands across his stomach.

"I've heard about you and you're friends, not-so-young-as-you-appear man." The corner of his mouth quirked upwards in amusement. "So one of the Nine Companions, the most wanted group of individuals alive, needs medicine to treat severe mana exhaustion... I'm guessing that you and your friends are up to something that will make someone or other even more determined to see you on the axe man's block..." Sanaro held his breath, his whole body held like a spring, ready to launch himself out of this place to warn the other's if he had to. The Guild Leader saw him tense and lowered his hands a few times in a gesture of reassurance. "Nay, I'm not going to hand you over to those officious fools who call themselves kings. It's petty minded clods like them that are ruining this nation and all the others. Do you have any idea what war does to trade? It trade falters it becomes very difficult for a thief to make a decent living without getting on the wrong side of _someone_ in a high position. Life in the Guild these days is nothing like the heydays back before the war started. The way I see it, you and your friends are the best bet I have of seeing the Guild get the chance it needs to rebuild back to that level... and provide nice cheap goods to those who know where to look, at the expense of the rich pompous idiots who lord it over us as if the sun shines out of their arses." He grinned, Sanaro giving him a tentative smile in return. As a former soldier he could appreciate the man's humour. Picking up the note, the man continued. "I can get you what's on this list for nine, with a fee for a Guild Thief of five. Some of this stuff can only be gotten from the Garrison's Stores and that drives the fee up. No thief worth their lock picks is gonna go in there for less that four, for five you get one of my best on the job, and not the first to take up the offer." He leaned forward. "And I don't mind telling you that I'm not adding my percentage onto that. Your reputation among the common people does you a lot of good and I don't mind helping you get one up on that lot. Be payment enough for me when I hear on the grapevine what you manage to do to upset them even more."

Chuckling in amusement, Sanaro finally relaxed and shook the man's hand to confirm his agreement to the deal. Yet again it was expensive, but then again the offer of having one of this man's best was worth even the extra ceitre. With no further qualms he upended the first of the three bags, tipping the last ceitre out of it onto the table before setting the second bag and three ceitres from the third down next to it.

With a now business-like expression, the Guild Leader confirmed that the bag held ten ceitres and waved Sanaro out of the door. As he reached it, the ex-knight glanced back, clearing his throat discretely.

"When can I expect delivery?"

Green eyes met his as the man behind the desk tapped a finger on the stack of four coins next to the bag.

"You'll have it before the morning sun rises above the city gates, or I'm not the Thief Lord of Palmacosta."

And with that the meeting was ended, Sanaro returning to the group to inform them that they'd have their supplies by morning.

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it. I decided to give Sanaro the lime light this time with almost a whole chapter to himself. He got sidelined a lot during the 'Fight for the Wilds' sequence so it's about time he got some serious page space.**

**Also a Ceitre is 500 gald, and a Demait is 100 gald... I just made up the names at random.**


	75. Comtemplation

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well here's the next one in the block.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 75: Contemplation

-

Thundering booms split the air, never ceasing, even during the dead of night. Each roaring impact sending rock and earth soaring into the sky to rain down on the battered remains of fields that had, until now, been host to ripening crops, carefully tended by the half-elves of Exire. All that was left now were the shredded remnants of the lost harvest, and the people desperately trying to replace it.

Exire no longer appeared the peaceful town it had been, straddling the ravines near the Shrine of Birth. Now wooden markers had been thrust into the ground everywhere, marking the perimeters of what would become a series of interlinked floating islands, all held aloft by Maxwell's power.

Above the constant sound of the bombardment rang the sound of hammers on metal, the squeal of cutting blades across crystal, and the clamour of varied instructions being relayed among the population. Children raced by carrying baskets filled with the crops from the lands that would not be taken with them, and as they moved from field to storehouse it could be noted that in any places they had to step over cracks in the ground. Only a few inches wide, these cracks were signs of the work going on just a short way beneath their feet.

A dull thud reverberated up from below, followed by the sound of rock tumbling into the ravine. A frantic call rose above the edge of the precipice, the signal to the waiting alurannai to carry their burden down to where it was needed. With grunts of effort they hauled on the rope handholds strung around the circumference of the huge metal and crystal ring they were moving. More than thirty feet across, it was the final component of the almost completed stabiliser being built beneath this now undermined island of rock. Ponderously they descended until they reached the void in the cliff face below, inching the great ring to sit beneath the metal column waiting for it. Gasped mutters to hurry echoed from above, from the hundreds of alurannai that literally covered the rock ceiling, pressing upwards with all their strength to hold the island up long enough to get the ring in place. If they dropped it the stabiliser would be ruined and this section of Exire rendered un-saveable as the shift in pressure twisted the other two now completed stabilisers on this section.

The clank of metal clamps locking into place was met by a shout of triumph from the massed alurannai, who then released the island to settle it's weight on the work of magi-technology that would help Maxwell keep this part of the settlement aloft. Stopping for a rest, several perched on the edge of the magically blasted cavern, gazing across the ravine to where one of the great pillars in the middle of the ravine had been separated by another of the giant stabilisers.

Wiping sweat from her brow, Tasha looked sidelong at the two of her crèche mates that were present. The twins, Jiva and Teila, had insisted on staying by her side even when most of the alurannai had been called back to Aluran. Hasran had gone back, but the legendary stubbornness of the two girls had meant that they were determined to stay and help even if only by doing the heavy lifting. Tasha was one of the few mages deemed to have the absolute and precise aim needed to blast the rock out from beneath the sections of Exire that were to be saved. Her instinct for the stability of the rock was a major asset when you took into account that the slightest mistake would mean the loss of part of the town. Taking a deep breath, she gathered her nerves and took flight, heading to the last location where a stabiliser was to be built. Landing in front of the all too familiar stone monolith, she heard a sigh of resignation before the waiting Sumara Lord spoke.

Maxwell gazed down at her and the others present, his eyes moving on to look at the waiting mass of crystal and metal nearby.

"So it's time... Very well, do what you must. I volunteered this solution and so now I must accept all aspects of it."

He disappeared into the monolith, leaving Tasha and the other assembled mages to their task. Taking her place in the circle around the shrine, it was with a heavy heart that she and the other mages began to blast away the earth around the shrine, shredding trees and gouging the land to leave the monolith standing alone, isolated, on a pillar of rock.

------------------------------------------

"Tasha... Tasha, are you alright?"

The alurannai woman lifted her head from between her knees, her eyes haunted as she looked at the twins. She was slumped at the base of a pile of rocks and debris, the result of undermining the Shrine of Birth. She sighed, eyes lowering back to the torn land around her.

"It feels so wrong... what we've done here. We've deliberately severed the tie between the land and a Shrine and I... I can't help but feel like I've somehow violated the sanctity of this place by doing that." She grabbled a handful of earth, watching as it crumbled and fell through her fingers. "This place was so beautiful, this heartland of the sanctuary, even the bombardment couldn't reach it... And now we've done what the bombardment couldn't, we've torn it apart... Did you hear the Sentinel crying... crying as we cut away the land beneath it so that we could keep an easy gateway to this place once it becomes airborne?"

The twins moved to her side, enveloping her in a tight embrace. Jiva brushing strands of hair out of the woman's face, while Teila tried to get Tasha to look at her.

"Tasha, the Sentinel was upset, but it's accepted now that it was necessary, just like Maxwell has accepted being severed from the land. We all feel that what we've had to do here isn't right, but we have to accept that we've had no choice. No one is to blame for it, it's just had to be this way." Tasha slowly looked up and met Teila's gaze, the younger of the twins smiled. "Think of it this way, when the war ends you can help put all the rock back where it was and make everything just like it was."

Tasha spluttered before breaking into giggles at that statement.

"Put it all back? That would have to be history's biggest jigsaw puzzle. How long do you think it would take us?"

Jiva grinned as Tasha turned her head to face her.

"I dunno... I guess we'll find out huh?"

Loosening the twins' arms from round her shoulders, Tasha got to her feet, watching as the two girls got up and straightened their rather grubby green retas.

"I guess we will..." She turned and faced the now isolated Shrine. "Well I'd better get back to work... We still have the Shrine Bridge to build, and who knows how much longer it will take Mithos to return here... Let's go."

---------------------------------------------

At that moment the aforementioned summoner was sunk deep in thought, the group once again having being carried by The Sylph, this time to the desert city of Triet. For most of the past four days, ever since the battle against Undine, he had spoken little. Even now with Yuan awake, though still unwell, he couldn't help but dwell on what had very nearly happened.

_I can't believe I'm thinking like this... Didn't I face my insecurities? Didn't I overcome them? ...Then why now am I questioning why I'm doing this? ...Am I really _that _scared to lose the people close to me? People who choose to put themselves in danger because they believe it's for the best..._

Mithos looked round at the group, now resting in the nearest inn to the Temple of Fire, at the south-western end of the city. Just a stone's throw from the oasis, the view from the window showed the great pillars of the Temple entrance reflected in the still waters. Being so close to his third test... the third fight... the doubt in his heart gnawed at him.

He gazed at his sister... Martel, who wasn't just a sister, but also a mother. Not even Mairae, Yuan's mother, had been able to truly fill that spot...

Yuan, a man who was also a brother, who had given him his first magic lesson that day he had frozen Noishe's tail feathers to the ground.

Noishe... annoying, friendly, lovable and all out prankster. Almost losing the Arshis three hundred years ago had taught him just how much the protozoan meant to them all, especially Kratos.

Kratos... The man who had taken in his sister and him... given them hope and a renewed purpose. The man who had entrusted leadership to him during the same incident that had almost lost them Noishe.

That brought to mind Annule... One of the legendary Vale Wolves of the Torrent Forest, the only one to be travelling out in the world. As prone to pranks as Noishe, and just as totally devoted to his most long time of friends, Sanaro.

Sanaro, ex-knight of Tethe'alla. A man who had given up everything in the name of protecting the innocent, regardless of their race.

Vayla, a talented healer with a love of life that couldn't help but make you smile when she showed it. Even in the darkest times she would hold onto that, and more often than not was the first one to urge them to keep going, to keep trying.

And last of all, Dalli, the first summon spirit he had made a pact with. The Sylph, Undine and any other Greater Spirits he might make a pact with, would always be second to the friendship he shared with the little wolf. His promise to remain friends with the spirit always held strong, he would never break it. The trust they shared, the faith in each other, he wouldn't give that up no matter what happened.

Mithos turned to look out the window, at the reflection in the lake.

_Friendship... Friendship is what keeps us going, what makes us take risks to protect each other. None of us want to lose any of our friends... and that makes us strong._

He smiled.

_Strong enough to face the challenges ahead and succeed no matter what... together..._

---------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Some serious deep thinking in there, but I wanted to get more into the way certain characters think. I hope you liked it, now on to the next one!**


	76. Test of Fire

**Alaia Skyhawk: I said there'd be a ton of chapters, and here's number 3 (Grins) Happy reading :D**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 76: Test of Fire

-

Heat... intense heat... It was like a smothering wave washing over them as they stood inside the entrance chamber of the Temple of Fire. The chamber was small, more like an unusually wide corridor, lined with rows of pillars against the walls. Everything was carved of dull grey basalt, betraying the fiery origins of stone and the nature of the ground they were entering. In the doorway at the far end stood the latest of the Saeniisumura, waiting for them to come forward... Waiting for Mithos. The man regarded them solemnly, red wings fluttering slightly in the rising heat from the door behind him, before indicating that Mithos should come forward.

"I would not be concerned, there is no need at this point. Efreet's test is not one that is physically taxing, though it will still take considerable effort to pass it. There is a maze of platforms beyond this door, you must navigate them to the shrine portal if you wish to face him. I would also like to add that you must pick those who will fight with you... now... for Efreet will attack moments after you arrive in his chamber. Choose wisely... I will wait for you and those you have chosen in the next room."

The Temple Watcher faded into the shadows of the doorway, leaving the group standing in confused silence. Grimacing in discomfort, Yuan lowered himself down to sit on the floor.

"Well that was short and to the point... I'm definitely out, I'm in no shape to fight right now." He eyed Vayla warily. "And don't go on again about my not setting a limit on a level four spell, I've learned my lesson. I'm not going to pull _that_ stunt again, believe me."

They fell silent once more as Mithos began pacing, thinking about who it might be best to take. After several minutes walking around the grey walled chamber, he stopped.

"Kratos, Vayla and Martel. Since I'm not going to get a chance to look at Efreet before I pick who I take, I'll have to go for a balance. Martel as healer, with Kratos and Vayla both being able to use weapons or spell casting to fight. I can't really see much of a better option right n..."

"...Wait."

Mithos stopped, startled by the interruption, the whole group turned to stare at the speaker.

Sanaro fixed his eyes on the summoner, his face determined as he spoke.

"Take me... I know I'm mainly a swordsman and my magic isn't up to much... but..."

The ex-knight struggled to find the words to explain, clearly at a loss as to how to say what he wanted to say. Mithos, seeing his determined expression, thought it over for a moment. He walked over and stopped him, cutting off his attempt to elaborate.

"Alright... If you feel you need to, then that's fine with me. Where strength fails friendship wins through, right? I'll trust your instinct." He looked over at his old mentor. "You don't mind sitting this one out, Kratos?" The swordsman shook his head and smiled, content for now not to say anything when it wasn't needed. Mithos smiled back. "Ok, then. Let's get going."

Ruffling the fur of the group's canine members, patting the other's on the shoulder before moving through the door, Mithos left the impression that something had changed.

Yuan sighed and settled himself flat on the floor, getting comfortable for the wait as the three who would fight followed his brother in law. He peered up at Kratos.

"I think he's realised now that not everything depends on him, that even a leader can place their burdens on their companions for a time. I think he knows now that these fights aren't just his... These fights are all of ours and we're as determined as him to see them through."

The mage was nudged as Annule lay down next to his head, letting the half-elf use him as a pillow.

_/He was right to take Sanaro, and not just for that reason... Sanaro fights with his heart and with the gift Cailfren gave him by saving his life, and the gift given to him by his father. They'll succeed, I know it./_

Copying the Vale Wolf, Noishe let Kratos prop himself up against him. Comfortable, they could do nothing now but wait.

------------------------------------------

The hallway beyond the entrance chamber was dark with ash, pitted by centuries of heat that even now battered the four companions. Calling on their cruxis crystals to close off the sensation of heat helped, but its affects still wore on them, slowing them down.

Vayla tugged at the collar of her tunic, loosening it.

"Man it's hot in here, I can't feel it but it's still hot. I only hope our weapons don't melt down here."

"So you've made your choice..." They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw the Watcher approaching them. He nodded once. "Summoner, you will continue down the path ahead of you, it will lead you to the chamber where your test will take place. I warn you against trying to fly in there, the intense heat makes such impossible. Thus you must complete the test on foot. The rest of you, follow me and I will escort you to the portal the pilgrims use."

Giving Mithos smiles of encouragement and support, Martel, Vayla and Sanaro followed the watcher, leaving Mithos alone for the third time in just over a week.

_A week... Has it really only been that long since I faced The Sylph?_

The summoner shook his head to clear the thought and headed confidently towards the task ahead. His pace soon faltered though and he came to a halt, wide eyed in shock as his entered the chamber where his test waited for him. The paths stretched all the way to the far wall, over two hundred meters away, and varied in width from four feet to barely ten inches. Stairs, gaps, even some that appeared to move, the maze was littered with them... and all of it stood on pillars over a vast pool of molten lava.

Trembling, Mithos crept towards the start of the path, thankfully a wide section. Testing it with a careful foot before trusting his full weight to it, Mithos slowly gained pace as he reassured himself that despite appearances, the path was stable. There was a rumble, causing Mithos to wobble. With a cry of surprise he almost fell over as a geyser of fire erupted right next to the path... Staring around him, he could see fire-spouts everywhere, scattered across the whole chamber, many of them right next to the narrowest parts of the pathways. All of a sudden he froze, completely unable to move as fear took over.

_How can I... How can I do this?_

The geysers stopped, only to erupt again less than a minute later while Mithos remained frozen in fear. Swallowing several times, he began to crawl forward. Inch by inch he moved along the path, but stopped when he found a narrow section in front of him with no other direction to go. Fire erupted again, flames drifting across the path before him like a fleeting wall of fire. He started to back up, but stopped, a look of understanding upon his face as he whispered to himself.

"Now I get it... He's testing my courage... He forces candidates to travel a path where death could take them at any turn, it's not hard physically apart from the heat... The real test is to conquer their fear... For their courage to give them the strength to keep going no matter how much it scares them."

Mithos got up, ignoring the rumblings of the platforms, the fire-spouts. Instead he walked forward as though the lava either side of him wasn't even there, as though he had all the space in the world and a fiery death didn't wait mere inches from his feet. The embers of the flames stung as they landed on his cheeks, turning black as the heat in them died. Still others died on the enchanted cloth of his outfit, the same one he had received from the dwarves six centuries previously, the magic still strong, protecting it from damage as the fires around him sought to turn it to char.

_I can do this... I just have to believe in myself._

Step by step he travelled the path, stair by stair he climbed towards the platform he could now see near the far wall. Minutes crawled by, becoming hours until, finally, he found himself standing before the mirror of the portal he had used at the Water Temple. Closing his eyes, he stepped onto it.

_I'm coming for you Efreet... and with the help of my friends I know... I will win..._

-----------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok and little short and definitely cliché in places, but that's the way it came out. Mr.Who2123, there's a hint about something in there (grins). Read Annule's line and I think you might guess what's coming next :D**


	77. Fighting the Inferno

**Alaia Skyhawk: Annnnnnnnnnnnd here's another one!**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 77: Fighting the Inferno

-

The vaulted chamber was empty, empty but for the three companions and the stone dais at the far end. Upon entering the shadow filled room the Saeniisumura had left them, Vayla's envious glance at his retreating back drawing a raised eyebrow from her fellow healer.

Tapping the glaive wielder on the shoulder, Martel gave her a puzzled frown.

"What's with that look? If I didn't know you better I'd have thought you wanted to get out of this fight."

Shuffling uncomfortably, tugging at her collar once again, Vayla sighed.

"Alurannai aren't exactly the greatest fans of extreme heat... Sure we can stop ourselves from feeling it and withstand temperatures that would melt most metals, but that doesn't change the fact that our instincts keep telling us that we'll burn."

Martel frowned again, looking more than a little confused.

"Your instincts keep telling you you'll burn?"

Vayla paused, realising the awkward situation she'd just put herself in. Resigned, she began to explain.

"Well you see, alurannai are technically... plants... and plants generally burn when you expose them to fire. It doesn't matter that we know we won't since deep down our subconscious keeps telling us we will. That's why I was envious of him, he gets to leave this hot box while I'm stuck here convincing myself I'm not about to become a bonfire."

Martel stared at her, not quite believing what she had just heard. Sanaro however, just shrugged.

"I suppose that explains why the Plantix didn't attack you or Kratos when we were getting the Mana Leaf Herb for Martel's rune crest." The corner of his mouth lifted in amusement. "Though since we're about to fight Efreet I wouldn't say for sure you're not going to become a bonfire."

Vayla's glare could have dropped a man at fifty paces.

"Thanks _ever_ so much for that statement... I feel _soo_ much better now." She crossed her arms and regarded him speculatively. "You noticed that, back in that fight against Plantix?"

With a clank of armour on stone, the ex-knight sat down and looked up at her unperturbed.

"I used to be a high ranking soldier, remember? I was trained to spot that kind of thing... Finding tactical advantages and all that."

At this point, Martel finally stopped staring, instead sitting down next to Sanaro with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"I guess there's still a lot about the alurannai that you and Kratos are hiding from us. I can't say I like it but I understand you have your reasons." She looked up and laughed, reassuring Vayla that she was fine with this latest new quirk she had discovered about her friend. "Now I know why you and Kratos like sitting in sunlight so much... It's another plant thing, right?"

Vayla blushed, though it was hard to tell in the dim light of the chamber.

"Yeah... It doesn't do anything more for us that it does for you, but we can't help but feel good doing it. I'll tell you what though, it's a great stress reliever. If you could hear the Sentinels humming with contentment on a sunny day you'd understand... Sun, sky, and a gentle breeze..."

She sighed, Martel beginning to giggle at the rapt expression on Vayla's face.

"Ok, now I'm starting to see the plant side of you. If you keep on like that I'm going to have to make sure you don't set down roots."

Vayla playfully ruffled the half-elf's hair, which was conveniently at hand height.

"That's not something I have to worry about. The only ones with that problem are the..." Vayla cut herself off, mortified that she had almost let that slip. She glanced apologetically at her two friends. "Sorry, it's one of those things you don't need to know. If I told you I'd get into serious trouble with Narim Breuntas."

Martel shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine."

Reassured, Vayla sat down next to the two of them and settled down to wait for Mithos.

"Thanks."

---------------------------------------------

The soft sound of deep breathing drifted over from where Sanaro sat leaning against the wall. After two hours of silence interspersed with occasional words he had decided to take a nap and had been there ever since. Rest being more constructive than pacing due to boredom.

The two females glanced over at him and were seriously considering following his example, when suddenly the floor beneath them shook. A sputter of curses came from Sanaro as the tremor brought him straight to the alert only to trip over his own feet and be sent sprawling as he scrambled from his seated position. Now all on their feet, the three of them looked around in concern. When they had arrived in the chamber it had been too dark to see more than the domed roof and the dais, but now an eerie red light gilded the edges of columns matching those in the entrance chamber. The ceiling above began to glow as though lit from within, though they soon spotted that the light was actually coming from the blanket of flames that was slowly engulfing the dais.

Drawing his sword, Sanaro stood ready beside the two women who also had their weapons at the ready.

"That Watcher said Efreet would attack as soon as Mithos entered the Inner Shrine. If he's stirring then that means..."

The portal behind them flashed, revealing a slightly singed summoner with a very determined expression on his face. With a smile and a nod, he moved to the front.

"You guys' ready?"

The three of them grinned as they answered.

"You won't regret bringing me, Mithos"

"You can count on me, Brother."

"Bring it on!"

Greetings over with, all eyes turned to the blazing platform before them. The flames had been steadily rising and now they fell back to reveal the spirit they had come here to fight. Hovering there in the light of the flames he paused for a moment as though allowing them one good look. Appearing like some fusion of wraith, man, and fiery beast, Efreet was completely alien in his appearance. Power crackled over skin of ruby red, pooling in his huge three fingered hand as startlingly blue eyes opened and fixed upon them.

"EXPLODE!"

In a flurry of yelling and frantic scrambling they scattered as an immense ball of fire crashed into where they had been standing moments before. In the seconds after a wash of silver light swept over the four companions signalling that it was safe to throw everything they had at the spirit.

Ducking beneath the swing of one of those huge arms, Sanaro darted in to strike with his sword, more to distract than to damage, keeping Efreet focused on him. Mana swirled around the nearby Mithos as he prepared a spell, but as he reached the end of it Sanaro nearly stumbled at the sight of the aquamarine ring flaring and the large tri-circled crest that formed around the seemingly ordinary casting circle beneath him. Unleashing the forces he'd summoned, Mithos shouted.

"I call upon the Maiden of the Mists! I summon thee! Come Undine!" A sudden dampness filled the air, cooling it as the Spirit of Water materialised above the summoner who pointed at the startled Efreet. "_Attack_!"

Mithos grimaced as Undine drew mana from him, as he'd been warned would happen, shaping it in the blink of an eye and calling up a raging torrent beneath the Spirit of Fire.

"SPREAD!"

Geyser after geyser of water erupted for several seconds before Undine vanished, leaving nearly and inch of rapidly evaporating water covering the floor. As for Efreet, he clearly wasn't pleased with the battering he'd just received. Abandoning spells all together he moved with incredible speed, backing them against a wall before they'd even realised what he was doing. Once there he unleashed strike after strike with his arms, too fast for them to get past him or to counter attack due to his formidable reach as he towered over them. Minutes felt like hours as the intense heat radiating from him beat down on them. Seeing that they were tiring fast, Martel attempted to boost the group with a spell... It was a terrible mistake. That moment of being stationary was all Efreet needed as he grabbed her and lifted her high above her frantic brother.

"_Burn to ashes!_"

Trapped in his fist, Martel was engulfed in fire, her shriek echoing from the dome overhead. Unconscious and badly burned, she dropped from the spirit's grasp to land with a thud next to a now enraged Mithos.

The summoner threw himself at the spirit, completely forgetting the cardinal rule of the warrior... Never let your emotions affect your judgement...

Seeing the fist about to come crashing down on the oblivious Mithos, Vayla shoved him out of the way, taking the blow instead of him. She crumpled under the force, glaive dropping from limp fingers to clatter to the floor beside her.

As Mithos stood there frozen in shock, Efreet struck again. Seizing Mithos, he back-handed Sanaro who had rushed in to help, sending the man tumbling across the room.

Hearing the tinkling sound of something small and metal on stone, Sanaro opened bleary eyes to see his pendant on the floor in front of him, it's chain having broken when Efreet hit him.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

A shining silver pendant, square with scroll patterns on the edges, hung before Sanaro's eyes. Seeing the expression on his face his father laughed warmly.

"This pendant is special, the elves say it was once used to amplify spells though they no longer use such items now. I saw the way you looked at it when they gave it to me, so now I want you to have it... Happy birthday, Son."

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Sanaro tore his eyes from the pendant seeing Mithos being lifted up as Martel had been. Something deep down told him that Efreet had gone easy on Martel, and now the look in the spirit's eyes said that if Sanaro didn't act fast then Mithos would die. Snatching up the pendant he focused his will upon it.

_Please give me the strength to stop him. This is for you, Mithos... and for you, Dad..._

Pure white light, like sun on snow, blazed from the pendant and settled round the swordsman like a halo. Halting in surprise, Efreet gasped in shock as the temperature in the room plummeted. Mithos fell to the floor as the spirit released him, covering his head with his hands as icy winds began to howl around the room, circling tighter and tighter until the spirit was trapped in the heart of the freezing vortex. Caught in this maelstrom, Efreet's roar of pain as cut off as the winds solidified into a solid block of ice around him.

The air now still, Mithos looked up at the frozen spirit, blinking as the light continued to blaze... then begin to fade. He turned in time to see Sanaro fall blank eyed and limp to the floor... The moment the last of the glow disappeared, the ice around Efreet exploded.

The thud of flesh meeting stone could be heard even over the shatter of ice shards. As the pieces stilled, Efreet's voice rose weakly from where he had fallen.

"Make your vow..."

Stunned into silence, it took Mithos several tries to get the words out.

"For the sake of protecting the innocent, I ask that you lend me your power."

An orb of light began to drift towards him even before it had fully formed. Holding the garnet ring that settled into his hand, Mithos broke free of his stupor and rushed to his sister's side. Seeing there was nothing he could do, common sense told him to try and wake Vayla. As it turned out he didn't have to, she was already coming around and the moment she was fully awake she dragged herself over to Martel and began healing her. She glanced up at Mithos.

"She'll be fine, don't worry."

Trusting his sister's care to her, Mithos ran over to the unconscious Sanaro who was still sprawled where he had fallen.

The man's face was strangely serene as he lay there, pale but otherwise unhurt. The source of his unconsciousness was clear though, he had almost no mana left, though how he had been able to expend that much in a spell puzzled Mithos. It wasn't until he saw the chain dangling from the Sanaro's tightly closed hand that he discovered the source of that incredible feat of magic. It was one of old Mana Stars, as the legends called them, named such for the way they glowed when used. Old beyond measure and thought to have all been destroyed, Mithos had no idea where Sanaro had gotten it, but he sincerely thanked the person who had given it to him. Without it and Sanaro's bravery in using it... he would be dead.

"Thank you... You did it, you beat him... and you were right, I don't regret bringing you, not in the slightest."

Sanaro didn't stir, but Mithos could have sworn he saw the slightest smile for a moment. Sighing, he looked around at the melting fragments of ice that littered the chamber, free from any doubts in his heart.

-------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Grins) I enjoyed writing that. There ya go Mr.Who2123, your requested scene of Sanaro using that move and the pendant to save the day! I left out the name of the move since putting it in would have seemed really really corny, I also created a little bit of back story for the pendant itself. I hope you liked it. Happy reading :D**


	78. Questions

**Alaia Skyhawk: 5th chapter of this weekend! Go writing bug, go!**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 78: Questions

-

Peering intently at the pendant Sanaro held out, Martel carefully reached up with a fingertip, turning it so she could see the back.

"So this is one of the Mana Stars... I thought they'd all been lost or destroyed. It surviving this long is quite frankly a miracle. The mana stars were made on Derris Kharlan before the elves came to this world, this thing is tens of thousand of years old." She looked him in the eye. "You didn't know?"

Sanaro fastened the now fixed chain around his neck, tucking the Mana Star back into his tunic.

"I knew it could be used to amplify a mage's spells so that they could cast stronger ones, but I didn't know anything more than that." He mulled it over for a moment. "I have a pretty good feeling though that the old elf who gave it to my father knew exactly what it was. The thing is, if they did then why did they give it to a human?"

Vayla rolled over and looked up at the cloudless blue above them as they flew, their destination the canyons far to the west of the capital of Tethe'alla.

"No one has ever discounted the possibility of someone having the ability of true prescience. It could be that the elf knew your father would give it to you, and that you would need it one day. But as you said the elf was old, and now, six hundred years later, they're not going to be around for you to ask, so I guess we'll never really know."

Sanaro sighed.

"I guess..."

"The world is full of mysteries, no one will ever know them all. Even if they are close by they can easily slip past our notice." Kratos looked sidelong at the ex-knight. "Don't beat yourself up over it, Sanaro. You can't change it so you may as well accept it as it is. It doesn't really matter that that pendant is a Mana Star, all that really matters to you is that it was given to you by your father... correct?" The return smile confirmed it. His gaze leaving the ex-knight, Kratos waved Mithos over to the side of the rhieard. Taking the hint, he came over as Kratos began murmuring so only the half-elf would hear. "One more to go, Mithos, and to think that after Undine you weren't sure you could do it. _Now_ do you see what we've all seen in you? You have a strength, Mithos, it helps those around you to succeed no matter what faces them because you help them to believe in each other and themselves. Are you ready to face, Gnome, your final challenge before facing Maxwell himself? After all, _we_ all believe in you."

Mithos blinked in surprise.

"You knew I was afraid of failing you, of getting you all killed in helping me?"

Kratos patted the summoner on the shoulder.

"Mithos, I practically raised you. Martel has been a mother to you, but when it came to certain things you always turned to me, things a son would seek out his father to learn. You've been like a son to me, Mithos, and from that I've probably learned far more about the way you think than any other in the group. I'm proud of the way you've led this group since the Protozoan Crisis, and I'll admit it's been an honour watching you grow up into the fine man you are today. I knew you were doubting yourself, but I also knew you'd find your way through it."

Mithos looked stunned, several moments later flushing with embarrassment at the praise.

"Y-You really think that? You see me as being like a son?"

It was Kratos' turn to look embarrassed.

"Yes, Mithos, I do. Remember you can always turn to me for advice... or extra lessons." The two of them smiled at memories of a young Mithos pestering Kratos at all hours for 'just one more hour' of sword practice. "Have faith in yourself and remember you never fight alone."

Mithos sighed, a smile of gratitude making his eyes shine with happiness.

"Thanks, Kratos." Speaking at a normal volume again, Mithos vented something that had being bothering him. "I have a question... Why is Temple of Earth all the way over in Tethe'alla when the other three primary elements are found in Sylvarant?"

Vayla rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Maybe because Gnome is a nutcase..."

She was suddenly pinned by several sets of confused and startled eyes, Kratos, Noishe and Dalli were just amused.

"'Nutcase'?"

Vayla, looking a little uncomfortable under those stares, cleared her throat several times before answering.

"Put it this way, according to what I was taught by my mother, in temperament he's nothing like any of the spirits you've faced so far. Be prepared for the strange and unexpected, because I have no idea what he's going to act like except that it won't be like The Sylph, Undine, or Efreet."

Yuan groaned, raising his hands as if begging for some higher power to stop complicating things.

"Why can't anything we do be simple? Why?"

Mithos laughed.

"We're just lucky, I guess."

-----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes this is really short but I'll admit that it's purely a linking chapter since I wanted to keep that scene separate from the part at the temple. Happy reading :D**


	79. Test of Earth

**Alaia Skyhawk: I've had this chapter written for ages! Bring on the Gnomelettes!**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 79: Test of Earth

-

"So you've finally arrived... I am Saeniisumura Hesaneus, and you're no doubt wondering why you would be allowed to reach the entrance of such an isolated temple with nary a sign of any effort from Gnome to stop you."

Amber wings fluttered slightly in the wind, the alurannai's expression was almost bored as he brushed a strand of honey coloured hair behind an ear. With a sigh and a roll of his pale green eyes, he jumped down from his perch on the rock above them, landing with barely a whisper on the packed earth below. Confused by his strangely casual and almost dismissive attitude, Mithos favoured him with a wary glance, all the while fingering the three rings on his right hand.

"Then why don't you tell us..."

Hesaneus sighed again and pulled an hourglass out of an inner pocket of his robe.

"I apologise... You've no idea how trying it is to be the Watcher here. To be quite frank I only go in there if I absolutely _have_ to..." Seeing their baffled faces, he covered his own with a hand in resignation. "...You'll understand... believe me you'll understand, and no doubt will wish you didn't... All of you except Mithos, follow me. While he waits for all the sands to fall, I'll lead you to the path to the Inner Shrine. The First Test will start when he enters." He then muttered so quietly that none of them heard him. "And I pity him... no one should have to face all of _them_..."

Hesaneus set the hourglass on the floor before walking reluctantly into the cave entrance, waving for the others to follow him as Mithos settled down to wait. Once inside he paused, looking furtively around the high roofed cavern before breaking into a run. He raced across a wooden bridge, the ravine it spanned so deep you couldn't see the bottom, before sprinting across the following ledge. Racing to keep up, the group trailed after him across the rock platform to a pathway that led to a nearby opening, reached by a rock bridge that spanned yet another ravine.

Catching up to the Watcher, Vayla grabbed his shoulder to get his attention.

"What's with all the running? Is there something in here we need to avoid?"

The Saeniisumura Hesaneus gave her a look that clearly said she didn't want to know as he neatly lift her hand from his shoulder and pointed to the opening.

"You will find the Inner Shrine down there. Now if you will excuse me, I'm getting out of here."

In a blur he flew for an opening high above them, taking off so fast that he left a cloud of golden feathers drifting to the floor where he had been standing. Yuan stared at them with a mixture of astonishment, bemusement, and outright confusion.

"Somehow, I'm not sure this can get any stranger than it already has..."

It was barely five minutes later that he came to regret those words. The path had taken them through a darkened passage and onto a downward sloping ledge that looped back on itself halfway down. Now they stood on a large roughly circular platform that had one of the now familiar stone daises on it. The far side rose upwards in a sheer rock face that met the roof above, and to the sides it dropped away into vast ravines like the ones they had crossed when chasing Hesaneus, though these were considerably wider. There was a faint rumble, though it quickly became a roar of grinding stone as spears of rock jutted out of the ground around the dais before sinking back from whence they came. When the last of them had gone they found themselves looking at what appeared to be a giant... gofer. Blinking in surprise, left lost for anything to say, it was the unlikeliest of sources that broke the silence. In a flash of green light, The Sylph appeared and gave the huge rodent a half hearted wave. This was all it took to set if off...

"Heya, Sylph, how's it goin'? It's been like, two hundred years, what took you guys so long? What happened to us going and bugging Shadow with those giant pinwheels you guys made?"

Sephie stared for a moment before turning slowly to look at her distinctly uncomfortable siblings.

"Pinwheels? What did I tell you about making those things..."

Yutis scratched at the back of her head as she looked anywhere but at her sister.

"Uh... well... Not to take bright cheerful things into the domains of forces that are generally dark and/or destructive in case we make them mad enough to break something big..."

The green haired spirit looked around at the others present before flying off and perching on a nearby rock.

"You three are hopeless..."

As soon as her back was turned, the rodent stuck its tongue out at her.

"Meh, party pooper." It looked down at the group and grinned. "Hi, I'm Gnome, the master of earth and all its rocky mountains and treacherous crags and... Oh what the heck, rock, or dirt, or whatever you guys call it, I'm in charge of it. K?"

Vayla inched backwards a few steps as she muttered in an aside to the group.

"_Now_ do you guys see why I said he's a nutcase? Like I said, I heard about him from my mother when she was teaching me about the summon spirits. Of all the temples, this one has the record for the shortest tenure of a resident Watcher... The longest one has lasted before asking to be moved elsewhere is eight years. Most of the time this place doesn't even _have_ a resident watcher, the jiisumura just keep an eye out for pilgrims heading this way and send someone to meet them near the temple and lead them to the Inner Shrine. From the way Hesaneus was acting... he's just about had it with this place. I'd bet every piece of gald I've ever owned that he'll be out of here in less than two weeks, probably only one if that."

Looking up at the summon spirit, the entire group inched backwards to a cluster of rocks at the edge of the platform, studiously putting as much distance as possible between themselves and the giant talking gofer.

----------------------------------------------------------

Mithos sat, and sat, and sat, watching the sand as it trickled into the bottom of the hourglass. At one point he'd been sure something had flown overhead, but it had disappeared too fast for him to be sure so, in the end, he ignored it. After what seemed like an eternity, the last of the sand fell and he was finally permitted to enter the temple, a little disconcerted both by what he'd heard from Vayla during the trip here and also by the Watcher's strange behaviour. Entering the cave he found himself at the start of a wooden bridge, on the very edge of a large cavern. A diminutive figure was stood at the far end and, after a moment, it scuffed it's foot on the floor as though bored with waiting for him to cross. Confidently, Mithos strode across the bridge and approached the figure. When he reached it he looked down to find a childlike face with wide eyes staring back at him. He grinned at the little fellow.

"Hi."

The figure tilted it's head, the purple hat on top of it sliding with the movement. It's straightened it's hat and spoke.

"What do _you_ want, Loser?"

Mithos blinked in shock.

"What?"

The figure crossed it's short little arms and gave him and innocent look.

"Never mind... The fact that the Wimpy Watcher sent your friends down to meet the Boss says that you're a summoner looking to make a pact." He grinned. "Are you right in the head? No one's _ever_ passed _all_ our tests."

Mithos clenched his fists and glared at the smug... thing.

"Why you little..!"

He froze when it shook it's finger at him.

"Ah, ah ,aah. You hit me or any of the other Gnomelettes and you fail. If you disobey us you fail. Catch my drift?"

Mithos unclenched his fists, though he didn't stop glaring.

"Gnomelettes?"

The Gnomelette nodded sagely.

"Yup, I'm the leader of the Gnomelettes. Everyone calls me Big Brother. There are five of us all together and you have to pass each of our tests before you get a shot at Gnome."

Warily, the half-elf eyed the Gnomelette before speaking.

"So what do I have to do to pass _you_?"

Big Brother started staring at him, tapping his foot. Mithos waited as he stared and tapped and stared and tapped and stared... Biting back a sigh of impatience, Mithos let the Gnomelette take his time rather than risk provoking him and failing. Nearly an hour of staring and tapping later, Mithos was fit to scream when suddenly Big Brother spoke.

"You pass." He pointed to a downward sloping path to Mithos' right. "Go down there and speak to the Gnomelette down there. Do _his_ test." Mithos set off down the path as Big Brother called after him. "I'm the easiest to pass and you're the first in the last two hundred years to do it. The last guy who came tried to slap the answer out of me after only ten minutes."

Mithos quietly groaned to himself as he reached the bottom of the path and entered the cave beyond. That guy was the easy one? After a minute or so of walking in pitch darkness he emerged into the light and crossed another wooden bridge. As he looked down to his left he stopped in surprise when he spotted the rest of the group sitting at the edge of a circular area surrounded by a sheer drop, well away from the dais located on it. On the raised platform itself sat a giant rodent, who could only be Gnome, and he was apparently enjoying chatting to Yutis and Fairess who it seemed had decided to do some catching up with their elemental opposite. Not wanting to draw an audience for the next test, he resisted the temptation to wave at them and instead went straight over to the next Gnomelette.

True to form, this one had the same innocent look that the first one had... It also had the same big mouth.

"So you passed, Big Brother? Ok, Loser, get on that rock and do a handstand. If you fall over, get back up. You keep doing it until I tell you to get down."

Mithos gave the smirking Gnomelette a poisonous look as he did as he'd been instructed. Once he was in place and doing a handstand, the Gnomelette produced a long stick and began pocking him with it while grinning wickedly. Mithos continued to glare at him, his red face not entirely due to the blood rushing to his head.

_Must... not... hit... little... creep..._

-------------------------------------------------

Yuan suddenly lowered his drinking flask and spluttered, his mouthful of water hitting Noishe in the face.

"Is that Mithos up there?"

The all looked up to where he was pointing and saw Mithos, doing a handstand, getting poked by a strange little creature. Martel stormed over to Gnome coming within inches of grabbing him by the fur and dragging him down to her eye level.

"And what kind of test is _that_ supposed to be?!"

Gnome's face was bland as he replied.

"Whaat? You're fine with The Sylph testing his insecurities, Undine testing his determination, and Efreet testing his courage. What's wrong with me testing his patience?"

Martel looked at him like he was crazy.

"Patience?!"

Fairess idly threw a rock at Gnome's head, which he ignored.

"Yeah, he tests candidates to the limits of their patience. Though personally I think he tests them to the brink of insanity."

Gnome poked her with a spade he pulled out of nowhere.

"I do not!"

Sephie landed on his head, seemingly having had enough of ignoring him.

"Then why do fully half of all summoners who come here suffer a nervous breakdown before they can complete even the third test? No one has _ever_ reached the fifth, and those that reach the fourth either burst into tears or try to stab the Gnomelette running that one."

The entire group were staring bug eyed at the four summon spirits. Kratos shook his head, his face a mask of shock and disbelief.

"I'd heard his tests were bad... but I never knew they were _that_ bad.

Yuan slowly looked up to where Mithos was still being prodded.

"Suddenly, I'm glad I'm not a summoner..."

------------------------------------------------------

_Must... not... hit... little... creep... Must... not... hit... little... creep..._

The Gnomelette dropped his stick, startling Mithos after having poked him for over two hours.

"You pass. Go back to where Big Brother is, turn right, and go straight on past the Gnomelette with the green hat."

Relieved, Mithos allowed himself to topple off the rock, falling in a heap to rest for a moment. With a final glare at the stick toting Gnomelette, he headed back to where he had started, earning a thumbs up from Big Brother, before he continued on past a path guarded by the mentioned green hated Gnomelette and on into yet another side cave. The stone platform beyond spanned the width of a huge canyon beneath the earth, it's sides having only a scattering of ledges that he could see. A shout echoed from the far end of platform, coming from a blue hatted Gnomelette, earning the creature a scowl from the summoner.

"Hey, Loser! Get over here!"

Mithos muttered darkly as he did as he was told. He continued to scowl at the Gnomelette, his voice clipped as he spoke.

"What do I have to do?"

The Gnomelette pointed at the rock face high above them.

"There are tasty rocks up there, bring me one." Resigned to the situation, Mithos extended his wings and was about to take off when he was yelled at. "_No flying!_"

Grimly he put away his wings and began the long climb up to where the Gnomelette had pointed. When he got there he shouted down.

"Can I at least use magic to break pieces off?"

The Gnomelette thought this over for a moment and shrugged.

"Sure, go ahead."

With a tiny lightning bolt, Mithos broke off a piece of rock before letting go and dropping back down, the Gnomelette actually gawking as he landed with no trouble despite having fallen over eighty feet. Mithos handed over the rock and was not in the least surprised by the response when the creature nibbled it.

"I don't like this one. Get me another."

Sighing, Mithos did as he was told and climbed back up and got another, and another, and another, and another... He sighed again.

"How many is that now?"

The Gnomelette shrugged.

"I dunno, there are lots of them up there, bring me those."

Mithos twitched, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"...'Those'... is plural. You just told me to get more than one. I _have_ to do what you tell me, right?"

The Gnomelette started to panic as Mithos lifted his hand and sprayed the entire rock face with a miniature lightning storm. Fragments of all kinds came raining down as Mithos grinned at the look on the Gnomelette's face. The little guy stood there, staring at the pile of gravel that now covered half the platform.

"Y-You... pass." He pointed numbly. "Climb down there for the fourth test..."

Mithos practically skipped away, leaving the Gnomelette staring at the pile. His smugness at getting one up on Gnome's lackeys was short lived however.

At the bottom of a maze of crumbling wooden platforms and rock ledges, Mithos found a Gnomelette wearing a very pointy black hat. It peered up at him.

"Hello there, Loser. So... are you a crier or a stabber?"

The summoner looked down at him, baffled.

"Huh?"

The Gnomelette poked him.

"Everyone who has reached me before has either given up and started bawling their eyes out, or tried to stab me... Which are you?"

The half-elf crossed his arms.

"Neither. Bring on the test, I can take what every you throw at me."

The Gnomelette grinned.

"We'll see." He pointed to a pile of rocks and then an empty space. "Move those over there, one by one."

Mithos moved the rocks and as soon as he was done he was promptly told to move them all back. The went on for several hours as gradually Mithos' fury from the first two tests came back with full force and more. At one point an Earth Dragon had strolled along the ledge towards the fuming half-elf and the gleefully spectating Gnomelette. One glare from Mithos had sent it fleeing at high speed in the opposite direction, wailing in terror. It was at this time that the Gnomelette produced a dagger from somewhere that was almost as big as it was. As it began toying with it, Mithos gritted his teeth and kept on moving rocks.

"_Must... not... kill... sadistic... little...creep... Must... not... kill... sadistic... little... creep..._"

Not satisfied with just toying with the dagger anymore, the Gnomelette proceeded to follow Mithos around with it, waving it tantalisingly close to the irate summoner. Finally though, he gave up.

"Alright... You win. Go through there and speak to the Gnomelette with the green hat."

He pointed to the opening he had spent most of the past few hours sat next to. Mithos dashed into it and up the spiralling passageway. A short time later found him back at where he'd started and very close to where the last Gnomelette was. Relieved, he charged over to it.

"What do I have to do to get past you?"

The Gnomelette started at him bug eyed.

"You got past all the others?" The irritated expression on Mithos' face was answer enough. "Wow, you're the first summoner to ever reach me... Uh..." The Gnomelette brought a tiny hand up to it's mouth thoughtfully. "What was my test again?" Mithos almost fell over at that statement. Thankfully the Gnomelette grinned after a moment. "Oh yeah, that was it... Why do you want to make a pact with Gnome?"

Mithos eyed it warily.

"I need a pact with him so I can save Exire."

The Gnomelette blinked up at him.

"Why?"

Mithos frowned.

"Because Maxwell won't accept a challenge from me without it.

The Gnomelette was the picture of a little kid... complete with the exact tone of voice that was guaranteed to get on your nerves _very_ quickly.

"Why?"

The summoner suddenly had a sinking feeling.

"Because those are the rules. It's his test."

"Why?" Mithos remained silent. He knew exactly where this was going. "Why? ...Why? ...Why?" The Gnomelette began to poke him. "Why? Why? Why? Why?" The Gnomelette kept poking him. "Y'know if you don't answer me you'll fail... Why?"

Mithos scowled.

"...Because..."

Poke...

"Why?"

"...Because..."

Poke...

"Why?"

"...Because..."

The Gnomelette frowned at him.

"That's not an answer."

Mithos looked down at him, frustration barely held in check.

"Yes it is... The definition of an answer is that it's said in response to a question. Therefore 'because' _is_ an answer."

The Gnomelette, knowing he was right, actually scowled at him before resuming his poking.

"Why?"

"...Because..."

"Why?"

"...Because..."

"Why?"

"...Because..."

"Why?"

-------------------------------------------------

Martel started to get up, only to be pulled back down by Yuan.

"You can't help him, Martel. He has to do this part on his own."

Martel frowned with concern.

"But it's been over a day since he started."

Vayla was idly throwing pebbles at a nearby boulder. She glanced over at the two half-elves.

"Actually it's been over a day and a half." She threw another pebble. "How long do those tests take?"

------------------------------------------------

"Why?!"

"Because!"

"Why?!"

"Because!"

"Why?!"

"Because!"

"Why?!"

The Gnomelette was practically steaming, not surprising when you considered this contest of wills had been going on for the better part of a day. Both the combatants were glaring at each other in what had gradually become an all out shouting match. Nearby the other four Gnomelettes were sitting transfixed by the scene, each with a bucket of the gravel Mithos had made to end the third test. Big Brother nudged the one nearest to him, making it drop the pebble it was nibbling.

"Who do you think with break first?"

The blue hatted Gnomelette picked up it's pebble and shrugged.

"I dunno, they both look pretty mad."

The black hatted Gnomelette once again produced his oversized dagger.

"Shall I put this next to them and see which one of them goes for it first?"

They all giggled and started to nod when what felt like a miniature explosion rocked the room.

"STOP SAYING BECAUSE!!!!!" They looked on stunned as the green hatted Gnomelette began hitting it's head off the floor. "I can't..." THUD! "Take..." THUD! "It..." THUD! "ANYMORE!!"

THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD! THUD!

He continued to beat his head off the floor as Big Brother threw a pebble at Mithos to get his attention. When the summoner looked over, he shouted.

"You've passed the last test. Gnome's down the path behind him."

Mithos yanked his kendama off the hook on his belt and charged past the now crying Gnomelette. Big Brother started to look a bit worried.

"...I think Gnome's idea to test patience might have just backfired."

The Gnomelette from test two looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

Big Brother pointed after Mithos,

"Are you kidding me? Did you see the look on his face?"

--------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: DUN DUN DUN! (Falls off chair from laughing too much) I wrote that whole chapter while listening to 'Fun with Idol', what I call the Gnomelette tune. I earned some weird looks from my dog cos I kept bursting out laughing. Bring on Gnome!**


	80. Fighting the,,, Huh?

**Alaia Skyhawk: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Still listening to Gnomelette tune)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 80: Fighting the... Huh?

-

For the umpteenth time, Yuan grabbed the back of his wife's dress and forced her to sit down.

"Martel... They're testing his patience. I doubt any of the tests would harm him physically and Mithos isn't the type to have a nervous breakdown. Have faith in him and stop worryi..."

Something shrieked in the distance.

"STOP SAYING BECAUSE!!!"

The group looked over at Gnome, their eyes conveying their unspoken question. Gnome laughed weakly.

"That sounded like the Gnomelette who runs the last test. It's the one where it keeps asking the candidates 'why?'" A series of thuds, accompanied by blubbering, could now be heard. Gnome looked a little disconcerted. "Thaat doesn't sound too good for you guys. It sounds like your friend is beating it up."

Curious, Fairess vanished only to reappear moments later. She cringed a little as she looked at the Spirit of Earth.

"Uh... Gnome... That's the sound of your lackey beating his _own_ head off the floor. Mithos is heading this way and if I were you... I'd start running."

Gnome blinked.

"Huh?"

Footfalls echoed from the path down to the shine, The Sylph slowly backing away from their fellow spirit. As they turned to look up the path, Mithos came into view surrounded by a halo of charged up mana. His gaze fixed on Gnome as he spread his wings and shot towards him.

With a squeal of terror, Gnome tried to make a break for it only to get hit by the first of Mithos' spells.

"INDIGNATION!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"EXPLOSION!"

"HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!!!!"

"RAY!"

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TOU YOU?!! YIKES! I DIDN'T MEAN IT, DON'T USE...!!!"

"PRISM SWORD!"

"AHHHHHH!!! OW OW OW OW OW!!"

"VOLT ARROW!"

"AhhHHHhhhH! ... AAhhhHHHHh!!! ...A!! ...AHHhh!!!"

"ATLAS!"

"NOW THAT'S JUST OVERKILL!!!!!!!!"

The group watched in stunned silence, flinching in sympathy as each spell found its wailing target. As the spells got progressively more destructive, they began to back off just in time as a summoning circle appeared beneath the irate half-elf.

"I CALL UPON THE MAIDEN OF THE MISTS! I CALL UPON THE RAGING INFERNO! I CALL UPON THE HEAVENLY MESSENGERS!"

Yutis gave Gnome a little wave as she called up her bow.

"Nice knowing ya."

Mithos pointed at the Summon Spirit of Earth.

"I SUMMON THEE! COME UNDINE! EFREET! SYLPH! GET HIM!"

Gnome seemed to shrink down on himself as The Sylph grinned at him, their fellow summon spirits appearing beside them.

"I take it back! THIS is OVERKILL!!!!"

"SPREAD!"

"EXPLODE!"

"TAKE THIS!"

"GO GO GO!"

"HERE I GO!"

Gnome's face twitched as he whimpered, moments before the attacks hit.

The group covered their eyes as dust and rocks flew everywhere. When they opened their eyes they saw a panting Mithos storming over to the trembling spirit on the dais. He drew his sword and pointed it right between Gnome's eyes.

"For the sake of protecting the innocent, give me your power or I swear I will blast you from here to the Underworld!"

Cowering, Gnome whimpered and curled up in renewed terror.

"You win! You win! Don't sick those guys on me again!"

He faded into a tiny orange orb which Mithos unceremoniously grabbed, setting his new ruby ring on the last empty finger of his right hand. He stepped down from the dais and headed back up the path he had charged down less than a minute previously.

"Let's get out of this dump."

As he walked away, a large chunk of rock dropped from the ceiling, loosened by the immense battering the summoner had inflicted on the summon spirit.

Whining, Annule backed up a little.

_/Scary.../_

Vayla stared numbly at the half-elf's retreating back.

"I'd have to agree... Remind me never to tick him off."

They ran after him, catching up just as he reached the green hatted Gnomelette. Mithos walked past, seeming to ignore it as it looked up at him... Well, almost.

"...Because..."

The Gnomelette twitched and began hitting its head off the floor again as the rest of the group inched past, many of them now looking at Mithos as if he'd grown an extra head.

It was Kratos who said what they were all thinking, well out of Mithos' ability to hear them.

**Never tick him off and never speak of this test again, if only to stop **_**Gnome**_** being the one to have a nervous breakdown.**

A few blank nods greeted this statement as they followed Mithos out of the Temple, the other four Gnomelettes not coming out of hiding until the sound of the rhieard faded well into the distance.

----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: FUN! XD Scary Mithos, lol. Happy reading :D**


	81. Maxwell

**Alaia Skyhawk: I was going to leave off doing another chapter until next week, but picturing the next one in my mind was too much temptation. The humour bit over now, it's back to the serious stuff.**

**A.N: How many of you spotted that Mithos was in Over Limit? I wanted him to be but don't want to go round actually calling it Over Limit in the text. His being in Over Limit was why he was able to cast so many high level spells so close together, and summon 3 spirits to attack, normally he wouldn't be able to do that, otherwise he'd be way overpowered.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 81: Maxwell

-

A strange unearthly silence surrounded the town, the bombardment stilled as though even the attacking humans were aware that something momentous was about to happen. The group's rhieard stood on the nearby landing platform, half-elves lining the path from it all the way to the Shrine of Birth. Eyes filled with hope watched as the Summoner walked past them, his friends following a short way behind. This was _his_ moment... his as the first summoner to pass Maxwell's First Test.

Mithos' eyes lay fixed on the path before him, seemingly unaware of the people around him as he kept his hand clenched firmly on his sword, the four Pact Rings he wore glinting even in the smoke obscured light of the scene. His eyes lifted to the heavens once, as though seeking some final guidance before they lowered once more and settled on the approaching stone monolith. There in the centre of the once beautiful clearing, it stood now on an isolated section of rock, perched on the massive stabiliser beneath. Exire was a shell of it's former self, and not even Maxwell's last place of security had been spared.

He stopped at the end of the newly built bridge and waited, head bowed...

"So you have returned... Very well, show me your proof that you have passed my First Test..."

Mithos lifted his sword as though to salute the monolith, closing his eyes as the gems on the rings blazed. One after another, the Spirits of Wind, Water, Fire, and Earth appeared. Nodding their affirmation of Mithos' right to challenge, they vanished once more as the summoner opened his eyes.

"I, Mithos, born in the Village of Heimdall, hereby challenge you, The Summon Spirit of Birth."

Seeming to rise from the great stone, Maxwell appeared. His expression grave as he regarded the one before him.

"Very well, choose those who you would have fight beside you... We will begin when you are ready."

Mithos looked over his shoulder at his companions, needing only to meet the eyes of the ones he wanted for them to step forward. Solemnly, Kratos, Yuan, and Martel came forward, taking their places behind him. Mithos smiled determinedly at the spirit.

"We're ready."

And it began...

Fire streaked towards them, Mithos holding his ground. At the last moment all four of them took flight, his three friends each catching one of three glowing lights that had shot away from Mithos... Pact Rings... Each of them now wearing a ring, they circled Maxwell. This time when the spirit launched a fire spell, Martel threw herself into its path, the garnet ring she wore glowing as it absorbed the fire leaving her unharmed.

Maxwell was stunned.

_Kratos told them the power of the Pact Rings?_

He dodged an attack by the summoner, and suddenly understood.

_Yes of course he would, he is Mithos friend, his mentor, and this is far too important for him not to have given Mithos every advantage in this fight that he could._

In his eyes each of the four now glowed with the light of the rings they wore, each now immune to one of the elements he could call on and wielding that element in turn, their weapons etched with its might.

The four combatants continued to circle him as he was forced to aim specific spells at those who _could_ be harmed by the element he used. However their ability to fly meant that they only had to stay near each other and the one who was immune could easily block it. Maxwell frowned.

_I cannot defeat them with standard spells... There is only one spell I can use against them now._

Holding up his staff, mana surged around him as he called on his most powerful attack.

"METEOR SHOWER!"

The moment he cast, he knew it was a mistake. Four Cruxis Crystals flared as the four friends banded together, their power flowing through Martel as she held a great barrier of mana above them. Still more power flowed to Mithos, like the links that bonded the alurannai to the Giant Tree, granting it their strength, the Crystals bonded the four companions together in this moment, giving their combined strength to Mithos. He charged at Maxwell, who was still caught in the casting of his own spell.

"When we fight, we have faith in each other! When we fight, we fight as one!"

The impact of the attack sent a huge shockwave through the air, the observing people shielding their eyes against the blinding light that emanated from heart of the shrine. When it faded Maxwell was slumped in front the monolith, the four companions on their knees with exhaustion just a short distance away. With a short laugh, Mithos brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face and smiled over at the spirit. Maxwell grumbled.

"What is it now?"

Mithos' grin widened.

"Was that good enough for you?" Maxwell paused for a moment, and then nodded. The grin faded from the summoner's face as he dragged himself to his feet. "Alright then. For the sake of protecting the innocent, I ask that you lend me your power."

Maxwell nodded.

"Agreed. Now get over here, we have a job to do."

Mithos looked at the nearby people, his expression commanding.

"Get everyone to the centre of each island and tell them to hang on tight. I have no idea how rough this is going to be... Go!"

The people sprinted away, their shouts setting off a mass exodus as the half-elves of Exire rushed to reach the centre of each island. All around, a scattering of alurannai did what they could to keep them calm as, in a matter of minutes, everyone was in place. Meanwhile, Mithos has stood himself beneath Maxwell, who was once again positioned in the air near the top of the monolith. When the spirit could sense that all was still, the people of Exire ready, he closed his eyes and sent forth his power in this gravest of tasks.

Mithos stiffened, his eyes widening in surprise as Maxwell's power flowed through him and into the rock beneath. In moments he became locked in the same trace that held the spirit motionless, and together their will spread through the ground. Power crackled down the stabiliser and raced along the bridge leading to the rest of the settlement, like a vast web of lightning it leapt across the earth and made the air tremble. Fearful cries rang out from the half-elves, but spirit and summoner were oblivious to it, aware only of what they had to do.

There was an immense thundering crack, the land lurching beneath the people, throwing those who were stood to their knees. In both awe and fear they watched as the land around the islands fell away as Exire rose into the sky.

Far off, beyond the great stones that marked the boundaries of the Sanctuary of Birth, the soldiers gaped in shock at the sight in the far distance. Not understanding what it was they were seeing, that is until a strangely doubled voice rang in their ears.

"You sought to defile the Shrine of Birth, sought to take those I promised to protect. Now look on as they are taken beyond your reach and know that your crimes against this place will not be forgotten. Never again will I suffer the half-elves in my care to be harmed by the likes of those such as you."

The ensuing chaos among the ranks of the human nations crippled any attempts by the commanders to make some kind of attempt to stop the escape of the half-elves. In the end all they could do was watch, and wonder what punishment they would face for their failure.

---------------------------------------------

The air cleared, swept clean of smoke by the new winds that blew across Exire. The motion of the now flying land had smoothed and was now steady, leading to some of the more confident residents to test the edges of the islands. It was soon discovered that a barrier prevented anyone from falling from the islands, and soon every bridge was crowded with residents gazing down at the land drifting by below. Joyous laughter ringing out as they realised that they were now truly safe.

At the shrine, the companions still watched as both Maxwell and Mithos continued to glow with power, still locked in a trance with no sign as yet of waking.

Sanaro peered over the edge of the shrine island before he looked across at the many others. With the forest gone from between the clusters of houses, the once cosy settlement now felt strangely exposed and open.

"Well we did it... Exire is safe thanks to those two." He glanced over at Mithos and Maxwell. "I wonder which of them it was, that spoke to the armies out there."

Vayla regarded them, her face knowing.

"I'd say it was both of them." She smiled at them all. "And I have to say I'm very proud of Mithos, or didn't you notice what happened during that fight? The Cruxis Crystals responded to his trust and faith in us... He's finally fulfilled the potential Kratos and I saw in him six hundred years ago. A leader who's belief in those around him, lets them do incredible things that would otherwise never be possible. We were right, if anyone can end this war, it's him."

Kratos struggled to his feet, still exhausted by the fight.

"And what's more he knows he has that strength now, knows the power of that belief. We may not have seemed to change much overall by saving Exire, but we've definitely come one step closer to achieving peace."

There was a small thud, the group turning to see Mithos limp on the ground. Above him Maxwell regarded them, nodding once before fading from sight, drained by the immense effort of what he had done.

"Let him rest for a time, here, away from the war... he's earned it."

In total and unspoken agreement the group gathered round Mithos, carefully carrying him away from the shrine... Carrying him to the home long set aside for them in this sanctuary of Exire. They would all rest, for a time.

-----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Sighs happily) And there ends another sequence, only two to go... well 3 if I want to be completely honest. Now for the cruxis crystal thing in the battle, to make it clear, that only happened because in that moment they all were striving for the **_**exact**_** same thing, they were thinking practically as one. That along with their incredible trust in each other let that happen. Basically don't expect that to happen a lot, I might not even put it in again, it's **_**that**_** rare of an occurrence. In other words... very special.**

**And another thing, for those who can't remember the pact rings do actually give the character wearing them damage reduction against the element of the ring. I amped it up a bit to total immunity since it made more sense to me... after all if you master an element by making a pact with the spirit of that element, then that spirit still alowing the wearer to be harmed by it seems a little strange.**


	82. Ominous Signs

**Alaia Skyhawk: Here I am, back from a major writing blackout. I had the plot notes, the ideas... I just couldn't seem to write them. I was completely and utterly stuck. Fingers crossed that my recovered writing urge lasts long enough for me to catch up on my update backlog... Which considering I've just written 7 chapters of Hope in 2 days, will probably happen.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 82: Ominous Signs

-

Tears fell, glittering in the candlelight. Mournful words were intoned over the recently departed woman. She had hung on, hung on just long enough to see her eldest son one last time. Now he stood alongside his full blooded brother, no one caring in this moment that half-elves stood among them. All that mattered was that a woman they had all known and cared about, was gone.

"We stand here today to bid farewell to Mairae Azlarsha, a caring mother, a talented herbalist. A woman respected throughout the elven realms for her wisdom and kindness. Let us hold a moment of silence in honour of she whom we have lost."

The assembled people bowed their heads. When the time came, as her eldest, Yuan moved forward to place a single flower upon her chest. Behind him in turn came his younger brother, Sylvarei, a man born three centuries after his banishment, a man he had never had the chance to know, a man who felt the loss of his mother as dearly as he did. As they stepped back, the village elder handed them the torches that would be used to light the pyre upon which their mother now lay.

"Good bye, Mother."

His voice choked with sorrow, Yuan cast his torch into the pile.

Sylvarei, his voice no less pained than his brother's, did the same.

"Farewell, Mother."

And as the embers rose into the sky, the tears continued to fall.

----------------------------------------------

The village was rapidly disappearing behind them, Yuan remaining silent even now. As the pyre had finally collapsed in on itself, he had turned to his half-brother, nodded once in recognition, and walked away. Nothing was said between the two, nothing needed to be said. They both understood that here and now, both of them could not live in Talavere... Not until the war had ended, and peace returned, could Yuan ever walk the streets of his hometown again.

The solemn atmosphere wasn't helped by the message they had received from Latheon Gorge. Dareillfin had called for them, urging them to make haste, and for an elf who never cried wolf, that was serious indeed.

---------------------------------------------

The sound of rushing water was a steady drone behind the clacking of the loom. A young elven man, Trillan, worked the pedals, weaving into the mana leaf cloth the latest of the important historical events. Sat at the table, a table that had been set with tea and spice loaf that he'd bid them have before they talked, was Dareillfin. Hair long gone to grey and no longer able to walk upright, he moved around now by aid of his cane, his usually merry eyes filled with dark foreboding.

"I've had Trillan and the Gorge watchmen keeping an eye on a place barely fifty miles from here, high on one of the mountain sides. At a glance it seems benign, but Tethe'alla has been far too quite lately and my old bones tell me something isn't right. I've tried getting the Elder of Heimdall to look into it, but he refused. So now I find myself calling for your help... probably for what will be the last time."

Martel's lip was trembling as she held back tears. First Mairae, and soon Dareillfin. Familiar faces they had known for most of their lives were fading away one by one while they remained unchanged. The true curse that was living beyond your normal years was finally starting to hit home for the half-elves in the group. All had reached their ninth century, and nine centuries was old indeed for such as them. Without the crystals they would have been nearing the ends of their days, and instead they were left watching as those they had known died one by one instead.

"Don't speak like that, Dareillfin. We'll come back for another visit before you know it. This won't be the last."

The old elf smiled.

"Ah, child, your words are kind, but we both know it will likely not be so. Do not grieve, I've had a good life and I've no regrets. My passing will be but a journey to my well earned rest."

Annule and Noishe nuzzled against him, saying good bye in their own way as they accepted what must come.

Martel wasn't the only one fighting tears, even Sanaro was wiping his eyes.

"Well are you going to tell us which way this place is? Or are we to call for a necromancer to get you to tell us once you're six foot under?"

The laughter that followed was strained, but Dareillfin appreciated the attempt at levity.

"You're a rude fellow, Sanaro. Fancy teasing an old man on death's door. Well you scraggly youth, the place is in a fold near the top of the third peak south-east of here. You can't miss it even if you're as poor sighted as I am these days." He waved a hand, his expression belying the apparent severity of his words. "Be gone with you, you noisy lot. I have a lot to do before I rest, and miles to go before I sleep."

And they left, yet another part of their past disappearing into the mists behind them...

----------------------------------------------

Damp were the mountains sides, and steep. Landing the Rhieard had proven impossible, forcing the flyers in the group to lift Noishe out of it before holding it up so Kratos could put it into its wing pack. Scrabbling over rocks beaded with dew, they crept towards the high mountain valley Dareillfin had told them about. His last act of defiance against the strict rules of the elves, his last gift of knowledge that might be crucial to ending the war.

They weren't going to waste it.

"Mithos, can you see the valley yet?"

The group's leader looked back over his shoulder at Vayla, his eyes squinting against the incessant wind that tugged at them. He pointed.

"It looks like it starts to level out ahead, we must be close. Though why anyone would build something up here, I have no idea."

Kratos grabbed for a handhold as his foot slipped.

"Whoever said... Tethe'alla had common sense?"

Dalli appeared on a rock above his partner.

"No one, we all know they lost that a loooooooooong time ago. Come on, you're almost there."

He bounded up the remaining rocks as the others inched Noishe and Annule up the narrow climbable route. Secrecy had forced this climb, they could only hope the effort paid off.

Wisps of cloud trailed past, thinning as they began to descend. When it finally cleared, the winds cut off as the passed below the ridgeline, they saw the valley they had come to see... A valley guarded by a fortress...

-----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Pulls out a hanky) I cried writing that. Mairae's funeral, Dareillfin's farewell. Two of my OCs have vanished into the depths of past writing and will not appear again. I'll miss them.**

**Dareillfin's last words are based on a quote from something or other. It's well known but I can't remember what it is off the top of my head. I just thought the words were appropriate for his good bye.**


	83. Uneasy Observations

**Alaia Skyhawk: Needless to say, here's another chapter.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 83: Uneasy Observations

-

"This doesn't feel right."

"I have a really bad feeling about this..."

The valley was barren but for the few scraggly trees clinging to the slopes, watched over by a smaller than average Sentinel. They lay flat at the top of a hill crest, trying to make sense of what was a truly bizarre arrangement.

A fortress guarded the valley entrance, but the only thing in the valley... was a shrine. The shrine was large and appeared to be dedicated to the spirits of light, Luna and Aska being the only spirits whose temple was a tower. For there in the centre of the shrine complex was a tall and graceful tower, capped with dome that was supported by a ring of columns carved to look like maidens. The shrine itself looked innocent, but the fort at the valley entrance said otherwise.

Kratos scanned the valley, his expression grim.

"I'd have to agree. Dareillfin was right, something is definitely going on here."

Mithos nodded, his eyes focused on the terrain.

"We're going to have to be careful. There's almost no cover down there, we'd be spotted easily. We're going to have to scout from the valley sides." He turned to look to the fort. "Unless... you want to have a closer look at that place..."

--------------------------------------------

Once they were close to it the fort turned out to be rather innocuous. Shabby and a little run down, its walls had crumbled in places and the patrols appeared lax. Instead of reassuring the group though, this only made the feeling of wrongness increase. Why was there even a fort here? There was _no_ military value in a Light Shrine, and _no_ military advantage to be had in defending one, even with a fort as apparently run down as this... It was a waste of resources.

For it to be here then there were things their eyes weren't seeing. Things that were important to Tethe'alla.

Night began to fall, and the group retreated to consider what they had seen, and wait for a new day, a day that might reveal something new.

--------------------------------------------

Silence...

No one spoke, there was no fire to light the darkness, banish the cold. It was too risky. Eyes traced the pinpoints of light that were the shrine's windows, the fortress' search lights. If one looked long enough you could watch men walking on their patrols along those crumbling walls, marked by the lanterns they carried.

"What should we do? Infiltrate the shrine, attack the fortress, or neither?"

Sanaro's voice was swallowed by the darkness, and from that darkness came Mithos reply.

"We're going to split into teams. Noishe, Annule and Sanaro will watch the path below the fortress for signs of reinforcements maybe coming from a fort we haven't spotted. Dalli and I will attack the fortress from the east side. Kratos and Yuan will move in from the west. Vayla, Martel, I want you to watch the shrine to see how they react to the attack on the fort. I know this is risky, but sometimes you have to shake the nest to see if contains hornets."

No one said anything... they would attack at dawn.

------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: This is deliberately short since I wanted to keep the next bit separate.**


	84. Conflicting Information

**Alaia Skyhawk: On a roll... On a roll... 1am... not gonna stop... XD**

**He he, Writing Bug.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 84: Conflicting Information

-

"Hey, you! Stop right there!"

"I want my mommy!"

The patrol stared at the apparently lost twelve year old that was currently bawling for his mother. Wails broke down into heart rending sobs as the boy's puppy whimpered at his feet. Not sure what else they could do, the leader of the patrol hunkered down next to the boy to get his attention, and had to fight to keep his voice stern as the kid's tearful green eyes looked at him.

"Hey, kid. Where did you last see you folks? People don't travel up here often and it's dangerous up here. We need to get you off this mountain, this is no place for you."

Mithos brushed some of the tears from his cheek, continuing to sob and sniffle theatrically. These guys didn't have a clue.

"W-We were coming up the r-road when our sled got stuck. D-Dad said it wasn't far so w-we should walk the rest of the w-way to the L-light Sh-shrine."

The soldiers looked at each other as their leader spoke.

"There's a Light Shrine up here kid but it's in ruins. The place hasn't been used to celebrate the festival of light for over a century."

Mithos remembered then that at this time of year there used to be just such a festival. A lucky turn for his cover story, but since he knew that there was no way they could mistake the fact that the shrine _wasn't_ in ruins, they were clearly hiding something about it.

_Chalk one for the 'Shrine is Bad' column._

"T-the Shrine is gone? B-But the priest said that t-the festival w-would be here this y-year."

The soldiers were now looking genuinely sorry for him. A family sent the wrong way by a false priest weren't a threat.

Mithos listened to the mutters of the men which were more than loud enough for his enhance hearing to pick up.

"We can't just leave him here, poor kid."

"Damn rogue priests, this is the fourth family they've sent up here this year. How the heck are we supposed to keep the facility secret if we have to keep rescuing these people?"

_Facility? Chalk two for the 'Shrine is Bad' column._

"Shall we take him up to the fort or just take him around here to look for his folks?"

"We can't take him to the fort, the commander would have our heads if he saw something he isn't supposed to."

_Ah well, the free info was nice while it lasted..._

Mithos stood up, no longer sniffling, and held a hand out towards the group of men.

"Thanks for the info, I'll be fine on my own from here... INDIGNATION!"

Seconds later the men were ash... In situations like this he couldn't afford to leave enemies behind him.

--------------------------------------------

Kratos and Yuan had camped themselves close to a breach in the western wall of the fort and were now waiting for Mithos' promised diversion. The sun was creeping its way up into the sky over the mountain chain, but this high up it offered no warmth to the waiting pair.

Yuan squinted through the morning mist, trying to spot the tardy summoner.

"Where the heck is h..." A thundering crack resounded through the valley, the ground quaking from a nearby explosion. "Never mind..."

Kratos vaulted over the rock they had hidden behind and made a run for the gap in the wall.

"Let's get moving."

------------------------------------------

The whole fortress shook, chips of masonry crumbling off the outside of the structure, a facade of decay that hid the solid walls within. The Commander turned as one of his men rushed into the room, expression panicked.

"Sir, a _Summon Spirit_, _Efreet, _just appeared and tore out a huge section of the east perimeter wall!"

The commander turned to look out of the narrow window at the rising cloud of dust. He pulled a set of long thin rods from his pockets.

"Send word to the facility, they are to prepare for immediate deployment. Our orders are clear, if the Companions find the facility we are to do as much damage to Sylvarant as we can before they destroy it. Only one person holds a pact with Efreet, and that is the Companion's summoner, Mithos. Deliver the order, now!"

The man saluted.

"At once, Sir!"

He turned and fled, followed by the steady pace of the commander, who headed for the heart of the fortress to carry out his king's will.

-----------------------------------------

Kratos and Yuan charged through the fortress like a gale, striking down any who were foolish enough to try and get in their way. They'd found out quickly the true state of the fortress. Their suspicions had proven correct, the decay was a deception. This fortress was fully operational and guarding who knew what... They _had_ to find out.

Cutting down yet another guard, they reached their objective. Tethe'alla had a bad habit of always putting their most important room right in the centre of their forts, and now they found themselves confronted with a man who was clearly the fortress commander, his hand frozen inches from the surface of a console.

He lunged, thrusting the object in his hand into a slot on the console, too late for Kratos' blade to stop him. He began to laugh in choked gasps as the screen lit up with the words 'Password Accepted: Firing Sequence Initiated'.

"You're too late, Sylvarant is doomed..."

His laugh turned to a gurgle and stopped as the two friends spotted the huge diagram splayed across the opposite wall.

Yuan gasped in horror.

"By Origin... is that what I think it is?"

Kratos' answer was to race out the door yelling at the top of his lungs.

"_WE HAVE TO STOP IT!_"

Yuan followed, leaving behind the diagram of the inside of a tall graceful tower, topped with a dome held by maidens... Above which was written the legend... Thor's Hammer...

----------------------------------------

Vayla was filled with dread. Something was wrong, something was really wrong... Then it happened... Like an invisible wind mana began to whip past them, pulling at her and Martel's wings as though they were standing in a gale. They watched helpless as the mana gathered in the heart of the open space within the ring of maidens...

---------------------------------------

Kratos and Yuan plummeted, the mana currents they flew on ripped out from under them. Light flared ahead at the top of the tower.

Kratos looked on in despair.

"We're too l..."

He was cut off as the air shrieked, mana blasting in an immense ball from the top of the tower, heading east, for Sylvarant. But Kratos didn't see that... for the plummeting mana levels tore at his soul, a tortured scream bursting from his throat as his mind wailed in panic.

**Vayla!! ...Help...**

---------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Yes I know that was evil. Man I have the shivers, I know what happening and this is still actually giving me the shivers.**


	85. Savage Retaliation

**Alaia Skyhawk: 2am... 2am... not gonna stop XD**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 85: Savage Retaliation

-

Yuan raced to his friend's side as Kratos collapsed to his knees screaming in torment, wings _and_ sarren extended. The mana began to sweep past them again, slower this time as the huge mana cannon, that seemingly innocent tower, drew mana from further away, so depleted was the immediate area around the mountain. Kratos' screams intensified, and between each gasped breath he kept trying to get up, trying to fly.

"_Kratos! What's wrong?! Kratos!"_

Kratos couldn't hear him... He was fading, his mind being pulled into darkness...

**...Vayla... Vayla, please... hurry...**

---------------------------------------------

Martel backed up as Vayla screamed in rage. The moment the cannon had fired it was like Vayla had suddenly switched personalities. Wings bristled, her sarren dark green against her skin as a veil of innate mana crackled around her.

**The Tree!! They're hurting the Tree!!**

Vayla launched herself towards the tower, intending to hit it with every scrap of mana she could generate, her own power letting her fly despite the depletion.

**Vayla! ...Help!**

She stopped, her rage thrust aside by that desperate cry.

**...Kratos?**

**...Vayla... Vayla, please... hurry...**

She spun mid air, her eyes moving unerringly to where Kratos was.

_**No! Kratos, hold on!**_

--------------------------------------------

Shrieks filled the air, screams of rage that made the air shudder with their intensity. More than a hundred alurannai, Breuntas among them, clustered around the Giant Tree trying desperately to shield it.

A distant boom came to them on the mana currents, followed by a flood of over expelled mana from the Tree as it tried to compensate for the sudden depletion. The alurannai shrieked anew as a second cluster of boughs on the colossal tree turned brown and brittle... dead.

One thought engulfed them all...

Destroy the threat to the Tree...

-------------------------------------------

Yuan stared in horror, he couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Kratos was...

_No!_

The mage began trying to lift the swordsman, to get him off the ground as he was so desperately trying to do. He pulled, but his friend didn't move an inch. It was almost as if Kratos was becoming fused to the land he touched. He looked down, eyes disbelieving... Kratos _WAS_ stuck to the ground. He began to haul at him with everything he had.

"Kratos, I know you're technically a plant, but _this_ is ridiculous!"

------------------------------------------

**Hang on, Kratos! Please, hang on!**

She could feel him growing weaker.

The cannon fired again...

**...Va...**

Vayla pushed herself as fast as she could go, straining to hear the voice that had been cut off in the next sudden drop of mana.

**Kratos!!**

------------------------------------------

Yuan was flung back as the cannon fired again. Kratos' screams stopping as though cut off with a knife and as Yuan watched his back arched, his hands seeming to reach frantically for something. A single gasped word.

"Vay...la..."

A black and purple blur slammed into him, the sheer speed and momentum succeeding where Yuan's attempts had failed. Kratos was torn free of the ground, held aloft as Vayla put all her concentration into simply keeping him off the ground.

Like a drowning swimmer hauled out of deep water, Kratos clung to her as he took shuddering breaths.

"Vayla, the Tree..."

Her eyes were black, filled with a rage she couldn't slake. Not without leaving him.

"I know... The others... They're coming..."

-----------------------------------------

Martel fell to the ground, as waved upon wave of alurannai simply _appeared_ overhead. Those she could see, their eyes were black with a fury she would never have thought them capable of. Such was their number that they had teleported directly rather than use the nearby Sentinel.

Silence... It was almost like the world was taking a deep breath... Mana headed for the tower once more, but this time it didn't get the chance to fire.

Huge clusters of alurannai formed, the mana they could collectively generate pooling to the central member.

Thunder ripped the air as immense bolts of lightning were sent streaking from each cluster towards the structure from all sides. The tower imploded, the buildings around it shredded as the people within ran screaming into the open only to be cut down mercilessly by the winged death bearing down on them.

The Alurannai... left no one alive...

------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Ok I'm gonna have to stop there and get a couple of hours shut eye. Don't worry though, I'm gonna be typing again as soon as I've had breakfast :D**


	86. Desperate Solution

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Dances) It's great to be back in the swing of writing. I've missed it. Only 2 sequences left, not long to go. This story is nearing its end. (Sniffles) It's been over a year since I started this and the support of all of you has been great. I wouldn't have gotten this far without you.**

**Happy Reading**

**-**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 86: Desperate Solution

-

The blond knight and his two canine companions sprinted up the slope towards the fort. Smoke rose far in the distance in a grey pall, the far off screams suddenly beginning nearer, within the walls of the fortress. It was then he saw them.

Thousands of alurannai swarmed in the air over the fort, their concerted efforts yielding immense bolts of lightning that ripped the structure apart. That wasn't what stopped him in his tracks though, what stopped him was what he saw happen to any soldier that ran into the open trying to escape.

They would run out, and within moments a dozen alurannai would come shrieking down on them... They didn't have a chance. A man would run out, and the alurannai would leave them a corpse.

Sanaro turned away, feeling sick. To see the peaceful, caring Alurannai carrying out such a slaughter. His stomach heaved.

Annule rushed to his side, trying to comfort his retching companion.

_/There must be a reason, Sanaro. You can see it in their eyes, something has really upset them. /_

**It's the Giant Tree... That cannon was hurting the Giant Tree. Not directly, it was firing towards Sylvarant, but the amount of mana it was using **_**was**_** hurting it. They came... to protect the Tree...**

Sanaro looked at the Protozoan, who at this moment was growling, eyes filled with hate. He choked back a gasp, still bent over from throwing up.

"The Tree?! That thing was harming the Tree?! By the Spirits, no wonder they're upset!"

**They won't stop... not until everything inside those two facilities is wiped off the face of the world...**

-----------------------------------------------

Dallinius wailed, his heart rending cries echoing above the sobs of the summoner beside him. Mithos was curled up in a ball on the ground, the fury of the Summon Spirits resounding through him, through his bonds with them. They screamed at him to summon them, bring them to this place so that they could defend the Tree. Sensing his partner's pain, Dalli reached out to the spirits of Wind, Water, Fire, Ice, and Birth, Mithos oblivious to his words.

**Be silent! You're hurting your Master of the Pact! He cannot bring you here at this time, the pain you are causing him prevents it. Be calm, the Alurannai defend the tree, there is nothing you could do that they are not doing already.**

The clamour stopped, though the pain and anguish echoing through him remained. Weakly, Mithos lifted his head and looked on as death rained from the skies.

-----------------------------------------------

One by one, the alurannai began to leave, silence once more descended on the valley. Now only a few remained, and they gathered around their prince, who still lay weakened and injured in his crèche mates arms.

Yuan watched as they gathered around his best friend, pushed outwards away from him as the crowd around Kratos increased. Eventually, Vayla emerged from the mass, the darkness gone from her eyes leaving her looking exhausted.

"Kratos is going to be out of commission for a few days, days we don't have..." Her lip trembled. "Yuan, the Tree is dying." The mage stood, rendered speechless. Vayla bit her tip to stop it trembling, and continued. "If this war doesn't end, and fast, the continued drain on the Tree will prevent it from repairing the damage done to it. There's only one thing left that can be done... We have to make it so the two sides _can't_ fight each other."

Yuan worked his mouth a few times, unable to speak. Finally he managed to ask.

"But..._how?_ How can we keep them separate?"

Vayla took a deep breath.

"We ask Origin to make a barrier between them... We don't decide this lightly, Origin's power is immense and to send someone to make a pact with him... To do so is to set Mithos on a path to becoming a summoner with control over all but the three highest Forces. There's no one else, he already holds five of the pacts needed, five more would be possible for him... and without it there's nothing we can do. The Tree will die."

The alurannai behind her began to leave, among them Yuan saw several carrying Kratos. He reached out as though to stop them.

"Kratos, where are they taking him?"

Vayla lifted off the ground, her fluttering wings seeming to show her distress even as they carried her in flight.

"They're taking him back to Aluran. Noishe and I will be going as well. Those of you still here will have to make the pacts on your own, though you'll have some help. A group of alurannai will join you shortly, they will carry you through the Sentinels to each of the remaining Temples. Given the current situation, the Summon Spirits will keep the First Tests short, time lost is time we can't afford to lose." She shot up into the sky. "Tell the others that Kratos, Noishe, and I will see them in Aluran for the victory celebration, ok?"

The smile on her face in that moment was brittle, the one he gave in return equally so as he waved her farewell.

-----------------------------------------------

Martel's eyes were distant, she clung to her husband, clung as if her were the last real thing in the world.

"Origin... All this because we interfered with this place. It's our fault."

The group of nearby alurannai murmured in disagreement, one of them stepped forward.

"Martel, they would have fired that cannon sooner or later anyway, and the result would have been the same. None of this is your fault, you're just the ones left picking up the pieces with the rest of us." He paused, then continued mercilessly. "We cannot linger here, we must go immediately. There are twenty of us alurannai here, enough to take you through to each temple without having to wait in between." He glanced at Martel again. "We go to the Temple of Light first, Mithos is going to need those panpipes of yours Martel. Vayla told us they are made from Linkite Nuts, and that is the only music to which Aska will respond."

She looked surprised, slowly pulling her pipes from the little bag she carried them in, always close. With a sense of finality, she handed them to her brother.

"Well then, let's go..."

------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Peers over the edge of the keyboard) The suspense is killing me, even though things are moving really really fast. I can't waste any time! It's time the Tree doesn't have! ONWARDS.**


	87. Test of Light

**Alaia Skyhawk: Aw man I can't stop, the suspense! (Begins typing frantically)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 87: Test of Light

-

Mithos... Eyes fixed on the high tower, knowing that at its summit lay his goal. Everything depended on him now.

Martel... Hands pressed to her chest, she prayed for her brother, prayed for the world.

Yuan... Knuckles white as he clenched his fingers around Stormsong's hilt. No matter what they had to fight, they would prevail.

Sanaro... His whole life, ever since he had lost his father, all he had wanted was to protect the innocent. The innocents of an entire world were on the line now, he wouldn't fail them.

Annule... Friendship, it was a force that had bonded him to a human boy in the depths of an ancient forest. Friendship, it was a force that had sustained them through many trials. Friendship... would see them win.

Dalli... In this moment he could feel his old power like an echo. The bonds, the _unity,_ of this group of separate individuals burned within him like a fire. This strength was their unknowing gift to him, and he would gift it back in turn.

Weathered columns graced either side of the doorway, made of warm honey coloured stone. They contrasted against the richer colour of the walls between, red like the light of a dying ember. The door opened, the Saeniisumura residing here coming out into the open. His green eyes were hard, his matching wings rattled agitatedly as he looked at them. Wordlessly he stepped aside, indicating they should enter.

The room beyond was lined with shelf upon shelf of books. People referred to the 'Light of Knowledge', now the six remaining companions could see that which had inspired that term. Here was a repository for the knowledge of a world, its history, a testament to that past.

Light flared, making them cover their eyes. When it faded they saw the first of the two Spirits of Light floating before them.

Holding her staff close, Luna gazed on them with emerald eyes. Her hair as golden and the crescent moon upon which she resided.

"For thou to reacheth mine altar, you must call upon mine other half. Let the wood song showeth thine true intentions, a he wilt respond. Move forth, summoner. You wilt walk one path, thine companions the other."

She vanished, the door in the far left of the chamber opening with her departure.

Wordlessly, Mithos headed for the door and up the stairwell beyond.

_Alone... No I'm _never_ alone. No matter where I am my friends and family are with me in spirit._

Creatures of the tower, strange enchanted weapons that fought on their own, assailed him as he ascended the stairs and into the room at their peak. He stopped in awe, there perched high above was an immense gold and red bird, its two heads peering down at him with mirrored blue and red eyes.

**The woods must sing, Summoner, if you wish me to allow your companions to pass...**

Mithos stood, confused as to what he had to do.

_Wood song? Wood... The panpipes!_

Taking up his sisters treasured panpipes, he played. Played no particular tune, just an aimless melody that came to him in that moment. There was a grinding sound, and as Mithos peered over the nearby railing he saw a maze of mirrors below. Seconds later he saw his friends emerge.

Aska spoke again.

**This chamber has but one safe route across it. Only with my light to guide them will your companions be able to pass. Tell me, why do you seek me and mine out?**

Mithos began to speak, then stopped.

_Luna said, 'let wood song showeth thine true intentions.' If I _tell_ him, I fail... I have to use the music..._

He lifted the panpipes to his lips and began to play. The song was strident, desperate, a plea for help.

Aska took flight and perched in front of a mirror high above. The light he shed reflected off it and down through many mirrors until it reached those at floor level. The lines of light cast on the ground showing his friends the way.

**Why do you wish to help? People have harmed you, people whom have brought this on themselves.**

Again he played. This time his song was reproving, a response Aska's implication.

The Spirit took flight again, and again the light he cast upon the new mirror led Mithos' companions further across the room. This continued for several minutes, with each question Mithos answered with song alone. Aska looked back at him from near the topmost part of the room.

**Your heart is true, your intentions pure. Tell me, what it is you would vow if you pass our test?**

The panpipes sang, a song of hope that promised protection to those who would otherwise suffer for the actions of others.

The lines of light led at last to the far door, a second set solidified into paths for Mithos himself to ascend along his own route.

**You have passed our Test. Meet us at the altar.**

Aska vanished, leaving the companions running along their respective paths to meet up with each other at their destination.

-----------------------------------------------

The top of the tower was windswept, the view seeming almost endless as they gazed from its summit. The sun beat down on them, so high was the tower that there were no clouds to protect them from its rays.

Luna appeared above the altar, Aska beside her. Both regarded the group solemnly.

"Given the gravity of the situation, the shortage of time, we hath decided to suspend our second test. You wilt not need to fight us, but knoweth this. If you failst to make thine pact with Origin soon, the pact with us wilt become void. Repeat thine vow, the vow thee made to Aska in song."

The group were stunned, they didn't have to fight?

Mithos stepped forward, determined and unafraid.

"For the sake of protecting the innocent, I ask that you lend me your power."

Luna nodded, Aska hovering protectively above her.

"We accept thy vow, our power is thine."

The two spirits vanished, their power gathering to form a ring in Mithos' hand. Topaz glittered in the light, glinting in a way that warned Mithos there was little time before the pact became void. They had to move on.

------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Three reasons for them not fighting. 1) If time were really that desperate, the sprits would understand that they couldn't afford to waste time when the summoner had already passed the First Test. 2) If I had them fighting 4 spirits so soon after each other, they'd fall over in exhaustion before they even got as far as Origin. Who I'll add they **_**will**_** fight. For him, the pact rules will remain standard. 3) The 'time limit' I can put on the pact as a consequence of not fighting lets me add even more tension to the already insanely tense situation. Yeah I'm evil.**


	88. Test of Ice

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Too busy typing to say anything)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 88: Test of Ice

-

Icy winds howled down the cliff face towards them, spraying them with snow as they struggled through knee high drifts towards the temple entrance. Once again they had been confronted by a silence Saeniisumura, and once again they had simply stepped aside to allow the companions to pass. No sooner were they inside than a female voice assailed their ears.

**Hurry, we don't have time for you to stand around gawking. Get on with my test Summoner, and remember this, fire isn't the only thing that burns.**

Martel pushed her brother towards the path ahead, even as her face filled with concern for him.

"Go, Mithos. I know you can do it."

The summoner looked back at his sister as he walked away. His childlike appearance no longer hiding the man within. His body had allowed him to hold onto that last shred of innocence, but now that wisp of the past had finally been stripped away. There was no child left in Mithos Yggdrasil.

-------------------------------------------

Brown eyes in the midst of a sweat soaked face stared blankly at the canvas ceiling of the tent. Shadowed, they showed the pain the man was feeling with every silent whimper of the dying Tree. Kratos turned his head where he lay, eyes settling on his lifelong friend.

"Vayla, have you heard anything?"

She placed a hand on his arm, soothing him as he continued his fight to recover from what the cannon had done to him. Struggling against the damage even as the Giant Tree did.

"They've made the pact with the Spirits of Light. The Test of Ice is happening as we speak."

Kratos closed his eyes.

"That's good... Keep going, Mithos..."

--------------------------------------------

It was a path, a path with a huge gap in it. Water gushed from a hole in a nearby wall, the torrent it created filling the crevice with an impassable flow of icy water.

_Flying is definitely forbidden in here. I have to get past the water, but how if I can't fly?_

Mithos stood there, almost screaming with frustration. If he tried to swim it he'd be swept away, and if he flew over it he'd fail, that much was obvious. Why create an obstacle like this if you didn't want summoners to solve the problem it presented. He began to pace.

"Think! How do you get past something like this? If you stop the water, you have a hole so that won't work. How do you fill the hole? Right now it's full of churning water that would sweep anything I could put in it away... Wait, already full of water? And this is the Ice Temple!"

Mithos slapped his head. It had been staring him in the face. He had to freeze it.

Eyes focused on the flowing water as a pale blue spell circle formed beneath him.

"ICICLE!"

A chunk of ice formed and was swept away. Mithos cursed and tried again.

"ICE TORNADO!"

The surface of the water froze but was shredded by the winds. The summoner slammed his fist so hard into the nearby wall that a part of the rock face cracked. He focused his frustration and tried yet another spell.

"ABSOLUTE!"

The entire section of water between the two paths froze, he ran towards it but skidded to a stop when the whole block trembled and was wrenched away by the flow of water that had been trapped behind it. Mithos began to yell.

"DAMMIT, HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO FREEZE THIS THING?!"

He stopped in his tracks, eyes fixed on a tiny thing he had not expected to see in a place like this.

It was a cluster of flowers. Only a few inches high, blue as the heart of a glacier, with leaves the silver of hoar frost. He reached out and touched one, pulling back with a yelp of pain as his hand was seared with pain. He stared at his hand in shock. There on his fingertips was burned the perfect imprint of the leaf he had brushed.

"You, Celsius, are a real bitch. 'Fire isn't the only thing that burns' huh?"

He grabbed one of the flowers and, ignoring the pain, flung it into the water. All of it froze in an instant as Mithos stared, stunned. Wall to wall, from where it came into the room to where it left, the water had become solid ice. He looked down at the damage the flower had done to his hand, his entire palm was seared red with the pattern of tiny leaves and petals.

Ignoring it, he walked out across the ice and down the path. Time and time again when confronted by a barrier of water he would turn to find those innocent yet deadly flowers growing nearby. Time and time again he would throw one of them into the torrent. Finally, hand so badly frost burned he could no longer close it, Mithos stood before the altar looking up at hard expression on the spirit's face.

Pale blue skin accented black eyes, in a face framed by hair the colour of clear ice over dark stone. She nodded once in acknowledgement, a maiden of coldest ice, she lived up to her summoning chant.

"As with Luna and Aska, I won't ask you to fight. Make your vow, and make it well. Remember, time is working against you, take too long and the pact will be void."

Mithos gave her a stare for a stare.

"For the sake of protecting the innocent, I ask that you lend me your power."

Her eyes narrowed as she stood in the air above him.

"...Agreed."

-------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Owwie, frost burn... Reeeeaaaaaally bad frost burn. Martel's gonna have to fix that hand up.**


	89. Test of Lightning

**Alaia Skyhawk: 8TH CHAPTER IN LESS THAN 24 HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (Don't mind me, sleep deprivation...)**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 89: Test of Lightning

-

"So, Luna and Aska tested your ability to be truthful, Celsius tested you ability to use logic. I wonder what Volt has planned." Sanaro peered into the temple from the doorway, looking very nervous. "Would you guys mind seriously if I stayed here? It would appear my armour makes me something of a lightning rod, and with the number of strikes going off in here I'm very likely to get hit... a lot."

Yuan and the others winced in sympathy. They couldn't blame him. He'd stepped two foot inside the door and had promptly been hit. The blow hadn't seriously hurt him but it had left him stunned for several seconds as they had dragged him back into the doorway. Being struck once wasn't a problem, but being struck who knows how many times while Mithos did the Test could leave him incapacitated, slowing them down.

"It's fine, Sanaro. I suppose we could have asked you to go through the temple in your underwear, but that wouldn't really be fair would it?"

Sanaro shook a fist at the lightning mage, who at this point was completely in his element.

"When this is all over..."

Despite the situation, they couldn't help but laugh. Leaving the knight behind to wait for them, they headed up the stairway into the centre of the thunder filled tower.

------------------------------------------

A hand brushed a stray strand of auburn hair aside from the damp brow of the sleeping man.

"They've got the second pact, Kratos... they're almost halfway there."

------------------------------------------

Thunder boomed incessantly, reverberating through the air. The group passed through chambers of purple stone, passed under a high platform where the altar lay, stairs up to it blocked by barriers of crackling power. The temple was utterly empty of life, nothing moved save the sparks that would occasionally scatter across a wall. As they entered the central shaft they came upon a pool of water in a deep well in the floor. Once they set eyes on it a voice spoke in a language they couldn't understand.

Dalli trotted forward, catching their attention.

"It's Volt, he only speaks in Sumaityr. He says that Mithos must stand in the water, and the rest of you must alter the lightning rods in this chamber so that they no longer strike the rod over there." He indicated an iron pole that was almost constantly being struck. "As long as the power goes through it the barriers blocking the way to the altar will remain... He wants to test Mithos' faith in you. He must trust you to get it right, because if he gets hit while he's in the water..."

Mithos face was grim.

"One strike would hurt me, but more than one could kill me, even _with_ my cruxis crystal. The water will rebound any strike right back on me tenfold." He looked at his sister, her husband, Annule, Dalli. "I believe in you, like you've always believed in me. Let's do this."

They watched as he descended the stairs and walked out into the middle of the shallow water. He smiled back at them, his face saying he was ready.

Wordless, the four of them split up, each heading up a different set of stairs around the circumference of the central shaft. Each set stopped at a different level and each of them was confronted by a number of rods and with growing horror realised that each rod was connected to a cable. The cables went into the walls, and from where they now stood they could see that hanging down one wall was a series of downward pointing spires, the top one of which was the source of the lightning hitting the barrier rod. As they looked closer, they saw that there was only one rod between the one powering barriers, and the water in which Mithos was standing.

It didn't take a lot to realise that when they put up a rod, the lightning would go through the cable attached and come out from one of the downward pointing spires. They had to set up a circuit that would divert the strikes to the spire just below the level of the barrier rod. If they diverted it to any of the spires below that one...

They looked down at Mithos, standing serenely in the heart of the pool, eyes closed, and then they looked at each other.

Yuan signalled them to listen, this one time they were truly thankful they could speak without Mithos hearing them.

_/We're just going to have to trust fate, and activate these things one by one, and hope... we get it right. /_

She, Dalli, and Annule, watched as he reached out and hit the control that lifted one of the rods on his, the highest, level.

He leapt back as the lightning arched to it. The strike became doubled, as it hit his rod, came out of a spire below his level, and hit the barrier rod. He stood up, shaking in reaction as he turned to look down at his wife.

Martel realised with a sinking feeling that she was higher than Annule and Dalli, which meant.

_/It's my turn.../_

---------------------------------------------

Thunder...

He could have been stood outside in a storm... the damp smell of the water like just fallen rain. He calmly waited as above him, one strike became two, then three, then four, then five. He heard them descend and change to the sets of stairs they'd missed. There were nearly ten levels of rods above him, and they had to use a rod on every one.

_I've never felt so free, putting my trust in them, believing in them. I think for the first time, I really feel at peace..._

The sound of the strikes continued to increase, but he ignored it. He had faith in them.

For a moment he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, then suddenly lightning roared in his ears. He stumbled and fell over with a splash, staring up at the white hot spear of power that was now hitting the rod only a few feet above him.

He broke into a wide grin and stood up shouting at the top of his lungs over the crash of the lightning.

"YOU DID IT!"

He sprinted out of the water and flung himself into the mass of his companions racing towards him from the stairs. With no further hesitation they dashed back into the chamber where they had seen the altar and practically danced up the stairs, elated that Mithos was unharmed.

Volt was waiting for them, his enormous red eyes gazing at them intently from the middle of the cracking ball of lightning that comprised his form.

Dalli translated for him again.

"He says, 'your trust is an inspiration. Make your vow, and remember time is fleeting.'"

Mithos grinned up at the spirit, too happy right now not to.

"For the sake of protecting the innocent, I ask that you lend me your power."

Dalli didn't need to translate the rest, Volts actions said it clear enough.

They headed for the exit, a ring set with sardonyx now gracing Mithos' hand.

Dalli smiled to himself as he reached out to Volt.

**Y'know, I looked at those rods... every one on a level connected to the same spire. It didn't matter which ones they used.**

There was a rumble of laughter in the spirit's mind. Volt was amused.

**They don't need to know that...**

------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And there you have it, Volt tests Faith and Trust, which is what Mithos betrays in the end by breaking his vow. Just my insight into the reason Volt is so screwed up in the trust department later on. (A.N: I'm not sure if I spelt sardonyx right :S)**


	90. Test of Darkness

**Alaia Skyhawk: 9TH CHAPTER!!!**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 90: Test of Darkness

-

Mithos spun round, eyes frantically searching the darkness they could not pierce.

"Who's there?"

Laughter surrounded him, coming from all sides. He couldn't escape, couldn't escape this veil of darkness that Shadow had placed over him.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

They had entered the temple, just like the other three, and had descended into the depths with only the light of the saeniisumura's staff to guide them. Like the previous temple watchers they had seen in these mad few hours of dashing from one pact to another, his eyes were hard and he was agitated to the point where any conversation was pointless. He had simply handed them the staff and walked away.

Sanaro clenched his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to strike down anything that might leap out at them from the darkness.

"Something about this place is very disturbing. It's almost like something keeps nudging at me, trying to make me give in to something."

Yuan turned his head, scanning the limited area of path they could see.

"It's the darkness, it tries to make you turn to your darker side. Everyone has dark thoughts at some point, this place tries to bring them to the surface."

The huddled together, as if staying close would protect them from themselves. The shadows pulled at them, sapping their will to go on, but it was friendship that kept them going. The thought that Kratos, Vayla, and Noishe were waiting for them, and knowing that they believed in them.

Suddenly the downward path levelled off, the shadows lifted, and they found themselves looking upon an altar. And there, Shadow waited, appearing to be a twisted approximation of a man that melted into the shadows on the floor. Red eyes fixed themselves upon Mithos.

**...Face... yourself...**

The darkness had rushed out from the Spirit and enveloped the summoner, as his friends screamed out his name.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

**Mithos... Poor little, Mithos... Remember me?**

The summoner fell to his knees, as the voice of his nightmares surrounded him. His eyes were wide with terror.

"No! Go away! Leave me alone!"

He didn't see it, but a figure walked out of the darkness behind him.

"I told you before, I can't leave. I'm you..."

On the verge of complete panic, Mithos slowly turned and found himself looking at a man... A man with long blond hair and cold emerald eyes. But the face... the face bore a resemblance to Martel's, those fine elven features a refined version of his own. He scrambled backwards in horror.

_This is what I would look like if I hadn't stopped aging..._

His doppelganger smiled cruelly.

"That's right, I am our older self, what we would have looked like if we hadn't stopped aging when we were twelve." He leaned down and put a hand under Mithos' chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "I am the darkness, where you are the light. We are two sides of the same whole, Mithos. You cannot exist without me."

Mithos began to shake his head in denial.

"No, you're not me! You're not!"

Those icy eyes froze him to the spot.

"C'mon I'm only fourteen years old. Surely I'm not that scary." Mithos choked on a gasp, mouth working soundlessly. That cruel smile twisted with amusement. "We said that didn't we, when we laughed at the soldiers of Tethe'alla running for their lives as we wiped them from the land with magic. That's not the only time I was there, every time you kill I'm right there alongside you, savouring the feeling of life slipping away on our blade. You kill without thought, like those soldiers you killed only hours ago... You could have just knocked them out, but you didn't..."

Black cloth swirled as he stood up and stepped back from the horrified summoner. Cloaked in midnight, he was like a spectre of death, his gaze deadly to all who would meet it.

Mithos continued to crawl backwards, this shade, this replica of him following with casual steps.

"That was... That... We had no idea how long it would take... I couldn't risk..."

The doppelganger cut him off.

"You were well away from the fortress, if you were worried about them waking up then a simple ward could have held them prisoner until your work was done. That far out, no one would have heard them shouting." Mithos stopped as the doppelganger didn't just hold him by the chin, but grabbed him by the throat as he bent in close, his face only inches from the summoners. "You are mine... You can't escape me... Your friends can't help you here."

As the doppelganger began to laugh, squeezing the throat in his grasp while Mithos clawed desperately. Fighting for breath.

_No, I can't fail! Everyone is depending on me!_

A small voice reached his ears.

**Mithos, don't give in. You're our friend, we need you! Mithos don't leave me! You promised me we'd always be friends!**

_Dalli?_

Mithos glared at his doppelganger, a hand clamped on its wrist as he pulled its hand away from his throat.

"You're _wrong!_ My friends are with me no matter _where_ I am and as long as we have that there's nothing that will stop me doing what I have to do!"

The doppelganger screamed, melting back into the shadows which then fell from around him. Something small and white ploughed into his chest and burrowed against him.

"Mithos! Mithos! Mithos!"

He wrapped his arms around the little spirit.

"Thank you, Dalli. You saved me."

He looked up at Shadow, who was watching impassively. A whisper crawled its way into the air.

**...Vow...**

The summoner sighed, still clutching Dalli.

"For the sake of protecting the innocent, I ask that you lend me you power."

Shadow vanished and an amethyst ring drifted over to Mithos.

**...Agreed...**

----------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Man that was so creepy to write... (shudders)**


	91. Origin

**Alaia Skyhawk: TEN CHAPTERS IN A DAY AND A BIT! **

**O.O; **

**OMG I've NEVER written that much in one go before... and if you count the 9 chapters I did of Hope... that's 19 chapters of story in 2 and a bit days...(Sweatdrops) Ok, major writing bug overload. MAJOR.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 91: Origin

-

Tension filled the air of the Elven village. Night was falling, the sun having just passed below the tops of the trees that surrounded the secluded settlement. It had been like this since the midday sun had passed zenith, the time at which more than a dozen alurannai had come through the Sentinel and told the villagers to open the gates into the Torent Forest ready for Mithos' arrival.

Elves watched apprehensively through their windows at the agitated alurannai pacing outside. The news of what was happening to the Tree had shocked the elves, and the solution had shocked them even further. A half-elf they had banished over nine centuries previous... was to attempt a pact with Origin...

The day had worn on, the suspense growing greater with every messenger that came. Telling those who waited of each pact Mithos made. Last telling was that he was being taken to the Temple of Darkness, his last stop before coming to this village, a village he hadn't set foot in since he was two years old.

They waited with bated breath, unsure of what his reaction would be to returning here in this dark hour.

A cloud of birds were startled from the trees around the Sentinel, doors throughout the village opening as the occupants peered out to see if they had come... if Mithos had come. One elderly man hobbled down his front steps and made a beeline for the disturbance, ignoring calls by his family for him to return to his house.

A small group emerged from the trees, Mithos, his friends, and the alurannai who had been waiting at the Temple of Darkness ready to bring them here. Mithos strode into the village, aiming to go straight through and into the forest to face Origin.

The old man stepped in front of him, placing a hand on the summoner's chest to stop him.

"Rushing in there in the dead of night, tired from the four trials and pacts you have already passed and made, will not help you defeat him. The alurannai who came here explained that you have a time limit before those pacts become void, but even those spirits will understand the wisdom of my words. What use is there in rushing, even when time is short, if that rushing causes you to fail?"

Mithos peered at him, the elf seemed familiar but he couldn't place him. Sanaro didn't have that problem.

"Cailfren?"

Cailfren, Sanaro's childhood friend, smiled and nodded.

"Yes, Sanaro, it is I. I saved your life all those years ago and look at where it has brought us. Me, berating our potential saviour. You, helping him to save this world from the foolishness that we have _all_ contributed to." There were several objections from nearby elves. Cailfren silenced them with a wave. "You know I am right. We elves have stood back and just watched this war happen. We made _no_ attempt whatsoever to stop it. Now the war threatens the very life of this world, and by our own inactions we are as responsible as those whose weapon harmed the Giant Tree. Ignorance is _no_ excuse." He pinned several dissenters with a glare, causing them to turn their eyes away in shame. Eyes returning to Mithos, he tapped the summoner to get his attention. "So are you going to rest, or not?"

The bluntness of the question startled him, but when he thought about it Cailfren's words made sense.

"A compromise, if you will. I will rest here for a few hours, but I _will_ leave well before dawn. This cannot wait for the sun to rise."

The old elf stepped back, indicating that Mithos should follow him.

"Very well then, you shall have tea at my hearth, and I don't care how much my children and theirs complain. Half-elves, humans, whatever, all are welcome at my table."

He began to hobble back towards his house just a few doors down, the disbelieving faces of his family staring at him from the doorway.

"But Cailfren, they're..."

He wagged a finger at the woman who spoke, his daughter or granddaughter by her resemblance to him.

"I taught you better than that. People prove their worth by their deeds, and by their deeds Mithos and his friends are far worthier of being in this village than many of those living here now. If you don't like having them at the same hearth, then find another for the night."

She took at step back, bowing her head in submission.

"You are right, Father. I'm sorry for being so foolish."

He patted her on the arm.

"All people are fools at some point. What matters is that they learn from it." He looked back at Mithos and the others. "Well?! Are you going to stand there gawking or are you going to come in?!"

He hobbled through the door, followed by his family.

Smiling to himself at his old friend's behaviour, Sanaro was the first to move and enter the house, his friends soon to follow.

---------------------------------------------------

Renewed by their rest, spirits raised by the banter of the elderly Cailfren, the six companions walked through the starlit forest accompanied by Tasha, who had been waiting for them at the forest gates. No one said a word, this was it... The fate of the world depended on what was to happen in this place. No one wanted to break this surreal silence.

Trees slid past, woodland animals watched them from the edges of the path before disappearing into the undergrowth. At one point a pack of Vale Wolves had stood watching them from the rocky heights of a waterfall, their howls as the group passed, like a war cry calling for their victory.

It was as the first hint of dawn began to turn the eastern sky to dusky blue, that they reached the Shrine of Creation. There, waiting for them... was Origin.

Blue eyes fixed on them, framed by golden hair. As he uncrossed his arms they realised that he had four, into which he called two swords and two double ended spears. His powerful frame was that of a warrior, and none who saw him would doubt that this would not be an easy fight.

"So you have come, come to face me. My brethren have told me that not only will the pact with me depend on this fight, but that the continued validity of some of theirs will also depend on it. If you fail you must remake those pacts if you wish to face me again. Who will fight beside you?"

Mithos closed his eyes.

"Yuan, Martel, Sanaro, and Dalli," he opened his eyes and grinned up at the 'King' of the Summon Spirits, "who I might add does _not_ count towards the total of three since he's my spirit partner."

Origin actually smiled at this as he readied himself.

"Very well then... Fight!"

------------------------------------------------------

"They're almost there, Kratos. This is it. They'll be facing Origin any time now."

Vayla gazed down at her still sleeping crèche mate. She closed her eyes and began to pray, to who she didn't know.

_Please, let them succeed... Please..._

------------------------------------------------------

Narim Breuntas sat in a heap at the base of the Giant Tree, his mind entwined with it as he did everything in his power as its Safeguard to sustain it.

_I cannot hold it much longer. If they fail on the first attempt, the Tree will not survive long enough to make another..._

------------------------------------------------------

There was a yelp of pain as Martel slammed into a nearby tree, the rest of them scattering as yet another spell was flung at them by Origin.

"VOLT ARROW!"

Mithos was gasping for breath, Sanaro and Yuan were no better, the sheer strength of the Spirit letting him throw them around like rag dolls. The pact rings had proven useless as a defence, they didn't respond to Origin's spells leaving the companions just as vulnerable to the eight elements as if they weren't wearing them at all. Things were getting desperate, and through the whole fight Dalli had just stood there doing nothing.

_What can I do? He's too strong for us to face like this._

An angry female voice cut across the clearing.

"Mithos Yggdrasil don't you dare give up! As long as we fight with you we won't let you fail!"

It was Martel, her cruxis crystal blazing like a fallen sun. As if in response, Yuan's and Sanaro's began to glow as well, followed lastly by Mithos'.

Another voice spoke, clearly annoyed.

"It's about time... This is my gift to you, Mithos. You all gave me strength, and now I return it."

Dalli's eyes fixed on Origin, filled with challenge as the stones around his neck blazed.

Mithos and the others covered their eyes as power from their crystals shot towards the little spirit and connected them to each other, and for a brief moment Mithos thought he saw a great white wolf gazing down at him. The next moment was a blur as all of the pact rings, no matter who was wearing them, lit up like a mass of fallen stars adding even further to the blinding light as a single thunderous word shook the world around them... The Summon Spirits all speaking as one.

_**Unity...**_

It was too bright, too sudden, to see what happened next. It was only the aftermath that gave them any idea of what had happened.

Dalli gazed up at them from where he lay, legs splayed out beneath him, too weak to get up.

"Make your vow, Mithos..." He sighed. "Me go sleepy now..."

Martel picked up the exhausted little wolf, before pointing to where Origin lay kneeling on the ground. He nodded once to Mithos.

"As the little one said, make your vow."

Hesitant, awed by what he had achieved with the help of his friends, Mithos stepped forward to where the Spirit still knelt.

"For the sake of protecting the innocent, and for the sake of saving the Giant Tree, I ask that you lend me your power."

Origin smiled, his eyes sad, almost like a parent's at seeing their grown up child leave to make their own way in the world.

"Give me your hand, Mithos." Realising it was for a pact ring, Mithos offered his left hand, the only one with an empty finger since the rings had all returned to him with Dalli's act. Origin carefully slipped a diamond ring onto Mithos' thumb, completing the set on that hand. "Now give me your sword."

Slowly, Mithos held out the blade, its point reaching for the sky. He watched wide eyed as Origin enveloped his hand with his own, and the sword began to glow until it was too bright to look at. He turned his eyes away, looking back only when the light had faded. He gasped.

"By the Spirits..."

He was now holding a sword forged of crystal the colour of deepest amethyst. Thicker, broader, and longer than the blade he had held moments before, it resonated with power unlike anything he had ever witnessed.

Origin got up and stepped back from the summoner.

"Behold the Eternal Sword, it has power over Time and Space, and with it you can do that which you need to do. At your will it will create the barrier you desire, and at your will you can also use it to bring the leaders of the warring nations together... I'm assuming a peace treaty would be a good idea." Mithos stared up at him shocked, Origin a little amused by his expression. "Go... You're wasting time."

And with that he vanished, leaving them gazing at the instrument of their salvation...

---------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well I hoped you liked it. Mr.Who2123, I also really hope you like Cailfren's last scene. He won't appear again and I wanted him to have a nice send off.**


	92. Treaty

**Alaia Skyhawk: Well this is it, the home stretch. Not much left, but don't be fooled, there's still some kick left in this story and it's not going to go down without a fight (No pun intended).**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 92: Treaty

-

It shone, shone with an inner light that had nothing to do with the just risen sun whose rays filtered down through the trees surrounding them. They'd done it, they'd made the pact with Origin, and now it was time to end this once and for all.

Mithos lifted the sword above him, bringing his empty hand up to grasp the hilt as his voice rang out. His companions gazing in awe, as they watched this incredible moment.

"Eternal Sword! Create a barrier between the two warring continents! Send the fighters back to their home territories!"

Origin's voice resonated through them.

**As you wish...**

A beam of light shot skyward from the tip of the blade, disappearing into the heavens, before high above them it starbursted outwards.

-------------------------------------------

In the middle of the smaller of the great oceans, two great fleets were locked in battle. Both sides fired a volley of mana blasts... but they never reached their targets. A vast wall of light sprang up between them, and in a flash both fleets found their ships returned to their home seas.

Men searched the skies, frightened, as voices echoed around them.

_Eternal Sword, all of the mana weapons... Destroy them and all records of how to make them..._

**It is done...**

Soldiers watched astounded as every mana weapon on their ships vanished. What in the name of the Spirits was going on?

-------------------------------------------

People stood milling in the middle of the street, confusion written across every face as the voices continued to speak.

_Eternal Sword, all magitechnology that is not needed for the people to survive... Destroy it and all records of how to make it..._

**For the Tree, it will be so...**

Street lights, the engines in mana powered vehicles, every unneeded item of magitechnology was stripped away, leaving the people standing in shocked silence.

-------------------------------------------

Mithos stood there eyes closed as he lowered the sword. He murmured, this time his voice for his companions alone.

"Eternal Sword, take us to Aluran. Take us to where our friends wait for us."

There was a flare of light, a sudden lurch, and then they found themselves at the edge of one of the tent settlements inside the Sacred Meadow.

A howl cut the air and Mithos was knocked flat as two hundred pounds of protozoan barrelled into him.

"Congratulations, Mithos, you did it. The war is over or at least effectively over. We still have to make them sign a peace treaty with each other." It was Vayla, standing in the doorway of the tent nearest to them. She looked exhausted, but definitely happy to see them. "Kratos is still asleep and likely to stay that way for a while yet. I think it's best if we leave him be for now and go talk somewhere else." She glanced at the others. **I know since this is over we don't have to hide what we are from Mithos anymore, but I want to break it to him gently. Now isn't the time.**

No one argued. They'd been running on an emotional high for over a day and it wasn't going to end until the treaty was signed. Telling him could wait until after things had calmed down.

Vayla led them away from the tent... After all, they had a lot of writing to do.

-------------------------------------------

"Are you ready, Mithos?"

They were stood in the middle of the Kharlan Grounds, the winds that swept the vast plain of grass held back from the gathering around the table by canvas screens. Set upon that simple wooden table were four pieces of thick parchment, four copies of the peace treaty they had spent all of the previous day and night writing and rewriting until there were no loopholes whatsoever in the text. This war was over, and they were going to make sure it _stayed_ that way.

Mithos smiled at his sister, this was the moment they had waited over nine hundred years to see. He reached out to his side as though to grip something, and at his unspoken command Origin's gift to him appeared in his grasp.

"Eternal Sword, bring the kings of the three nations to this place, and see to it that all people everywhere can hear what is to be said this day."

The voice that answered was definitely amused.

**As you wish...**

There was a flash of light followed by startled cries as three men in stately robes appeared at the far end of the table.

"What in blazes?!"

"Where am I?!

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Mithos kept hold of the sword, casually leaning on the table supported by his free hand while she stared calmly at the three men.

"King Trathan of Sylvarant, King Agrell of Balacruft, King Sephan of Tethe'alla, I welcome you to this peace conference." They turned to gape at him in shock. Mithos gave them a small smile as he continued. "I am Mithos Yggdrasil, Leader of the Nine Companions, and Master of the Eternal Sword." He lifted it up above the level of the table." The blade that, I might add, is what stripped every one of your nations of their weapons, wasteful technology, and created the barrier that now prevents your opposing nations from getting anywhere near each other..." He smirked. "Do sit down, you look quite pale. Are you feeling all right?" The summoner's voice seemed concerned, but the look on his face said he was enjoying the discomfort of the three men all too much. "Oh, and for the record, be careful what you say... Everyone everywhere can hear us, I made sure of that."

The three kings blanched even whiter if that was possible, before shakily sitting themselves in the chairs held out ready for them on one side of the table. Mithos, his friends, and the alurannai witnesses also sat down, the summoner right in the middle, flanked by Sharta Tarryn and Tasha.

The advisor spoke, his expression almost as amused as Mithos' as he folded his pale green wings neatly behind him.

"As you can see, I along with Tasha, who is here on behalf of our Royal Family, are of the Alurannai. As the only sworn neutral race we are here as witnesses to officiate the treaty. I now pass you back to Mithos, who will explain the situation to you."

The three kings leaned back in their chairs as Mithos folded his arms on the table in front of him and levelled a glare at them.

"I'll put it bluntly. Your three nations' _pointless_ war has been stressing the Giant Tree for centuries with its obscene and wasteful consumption of mana. Three days ago Tethe'alla took that stupidity to a whole new level. Does 'Thor's Hammer' sound familiar?" King Sephan flinched. "Thor's Hammer was a huge mana cannon, and I say 'was' quite deliberately since it's a pile of smoking rubble now. But that doesn't change the fact that it fired _twice_ before the Alurannai stopped it. And if you're wondering why the _neutral_ Alurannai stepped in to blast that place to bits, it's because it depleted the man of the _entire mountain_ it was on for just _one_ shot. All that mana gone in an instant! The Giant Tree couldn't compensate, and hurt itself trying! Right now the Alurannai are doing their best to help it heal, but to give it every chance possible I made a pact with Origin, the King of the Summon Spirits, and used his power to strip the nations of magitechnology. Right now mana consumption has plummeted, removing the stress from the Tree while it recovers." Mithos' voice was little more than a whisper, the three men now ashen faced with horror. What had they almost done with their foolishness? Mithos pushed the pile of treaty papers towards them along with three pens. "Now, King Sephan, sign on your county's line on all four copies and recite after me.'I, King Sephan of Tethe'alla, hereby swear that I shall disband my armies and vow, before these witnesses and the within the hearing of the people of Symphonia, that my Country will never again carry out an act of aggression against its fellow Nations.'"

King Sephan began to splutter, Tasha smiled at him sweetly.

"I wouldn't be too put out _just_ yet. We've included quite a few clauses that define what we would consider an act of aggression. You can splutter later once you've had a chance to read it through at your leisure... Sign, Sephan, you won't be leaving here until you do. The Giant Tree is far more important than your injured pride."

The king held out for a moment longer, before slumping in defeat. He grabbed a pen and began to sign the documents.

"I, King Sephan of Tethe'alla, hereby swear that I shall disband my armies and vow, before these witnesses and the within the hearing of the people of Symphonia, that my Country will never again carry out an act of aggression against its fellow Nations."

Mithos eyed the other two kings, eyebrow raised. They grabbed the remaining pens and also began to sign.

"I, King Trathan of Sylvarant, hereby swear that I shall disband my armies and vow, before these witnesses and the within the hearing of the people of Symphonia, that my Country will never again carry out an act of aggression against its fellow Nations."

"I, King Agrell of Balacruft, hereby swear that I shall disband my armies and vow, before these witnesses and the within the hearing of the people of Symphonia, that my Country will never again carry out an act of aggression against its fellow Nations."

Once done, all three threw down their pens in disgust. Yuan, grinning from ear to ear, gathered the four documents and passed them Sharta Tarryn under the watchful gaze of Kratos.

The prince was barely able to sit up, but he had recovered enough to disguise himself and attend this meeting. Even if it was only to watch, he had insisted on being here. Here to see that which he had promised to do, be done.

Tarryn picked up a pen of his own and began to sign as witness.

"I, Sharta Tarryn, on behalf the Alurannai High Council, witness this treaty and declare peace between the Nations."

He passed them to Tasha, who also proceeded to sign.

"I, Tasha Rythir, on behalf of the Alurannai Royal Family, witness this treaty and declare peace between the Nations."

At long last they were passed to Mithos, who gave the three kings one last glance before he began to sign.

"I, Mithos Yggdrasil, on behalf of the Summon Spirits, witness this treaty and declare peace between the Nations." He summoned the Eternal Sword, which he had dismissed when they sat down. "Origin, if you would..." The sword flared as violet light washed over the documents, soaking into the parchment. "These are now impervious to damage. They cannot be torn, burned, or harmed in any way. This treaty is permanent. I suggest you get used to it." He rolled up three of the copies and thrust them into the waiting cases, throwing the pens used to sign them in as an afterthought, and pushed one to each of the kings, who then picked them up as hesitantly if they were hissing vipers. "Well, this meeting is concluded. I think it's time you returned home… After all you have a lot of work to do... Eternal Sword, send them home and cease sending our words to the people. We're done here."

The kings managed one last indignant splutter, before they vanished.

---------------------------------------------------

The mood was festive in the Sacred Meadow, music drifting on the wind as multicoloured lanterns danced on the breeze. In the heart of the throng of alurannai sat the Companions, grins plastered across their faces as they joined in the laughter and celebration. It was over, it was finally over. Food was passed round, drinks liberally poured, it was definitely a night to remember... That is for some.

Far from the lights and sounds of the party, Kratos slowly worked his way up the hill to the Giant Tree, exhausted by the climb but determined to make it. When he reached the summit, he stumbled over to where Narim Breuntas remained, still sat at the Tree's base.

Breuntas wearily opened his eyes, to regard his approaching grandson.

"It's still dying, Kratos. The Tree is still dying. All of the Alurannai are putting everything they have into their Bonds to it, but it's still failing, slowly but surely. We'll bolster it as long as we can, but if it doesn't stop soon..." Kratos turned and looked back at the distant celebration, confused. If things were so serious then why? Breuntas saw the question in his eyes and explained. "We haven't given up yet, we'll keep trying until we either succeed or fail, but for now we didn't want to sully this moment for your companions or for the people. Not when the outcome is still uncertain."

Kratos knelt beside his grandfather, his eyes grave as he gazed up at into the branches of the Tree.

"...How long?"

Breuntas seemed to cave in on himself as his head fell into his hands.

"We will know for certain before the sun sets upon the solstice..."

Kratos became still... The solstice? The solstice was only three days away...

------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: That treaty scene was fun :D I probably enjoyed that as much as Mithos did rubbing those Kings' noses in it. XD ...As fun as it was though, the ominous ending had to come... We all know what's going to happen, and as sad as it is I'll have to write it.**


	93. Inevitable Demise

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Hides head under pillow) Do I really have to write this? After all their hard work the evil author is going to figuratively rip their hearts out. (Sniffles) **

**This chapter's title has a double meaning. It's both about the inevitability of the Tree dying, and also about the inevitability that I would have to write the Tree's demise.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 93: Inevitable Demise

-

Martel could feel it, something was seriously wrong.

They alurannai smiled, they laughed, and they talked about how wonderful it was that the war had ended... but there was something false about it. She could see it, over the course of a single day a lethargic undertone had developed beneath their celebration. They were looking progressively tired, as if they were expending their strength, yet hiding what they were doing from her and her companions.

She wanted answers...

She waited outside of Vayla's tent, knowing the woman was in and willing to wait until she came out even if it took all night. She heard a rustle, Vayla was awake.

"I know something's not right, Vayla. Either tell me now or I'll point out what I've noticed to the Mithos and the others."

A head of black hair poked out through the side of the tent flap, Vayla's eyes looked haunted in the dim light of false dawn.

"...Come in... and I'll tell you..."

Martel frowned in concern. Vayla's voice had actually sounded... pained. As soon as she was inside Vayla mercilessly thrust the knowledge of their situation into the half-elf's mind. Martel dropped to the floor, stunned beyond belief and filled with dread.

"No... No no no, it can't be... After all we went through, after all we suffered... It can't be..."

But even as she said it she knew it was true. People couldn't lie mind-to-mind...

Vayla dropped down on the edge of her bed, head in her hands.

"We'll know which way fate will fall... by the time the sun sets tomorrow. If things are as bad as we suspect... By the time we know for sure, the Tree will have less than a day left. One last sunrise... and it'll be gone."

Martel shook her head in denial, yet knew that Vayla was telling the truth.

"If it dies... What will happen? What will happen to us all?"

Vayla didn't move, her head still buried in her hands.

"If it leaves a seed, we'll have to protect it until it can germinate. If it doesn't... There are... The Tree _will_ leave a seed if it dies. It _will_."

Vayla's words were almost like a prayer. A desperate prayer. But for some reason Martel didn't think it was about just he Tree... She didn't pry.

"...When were you going to tell us?"

Martel watched as Vayla turned her head away in shame. The alurannai woman's voice was tinged with guilt.

"...Not until we knew... if it would die or not..."

-------------------------------------------------

Sanaro and Yuan hovered near the edge of the settlement, disturbed by the undertone they were only now aware of. Eyes filled with concern, the lightning mage glanced back over his shoulder at the seemingly happy gathering.

"Am I imagining things, or are a number of the alurannai who were here yesterday gone? We've seen them flying into the area by the dozen all day, and yet there are fewer here than at this time last night. There should be _more_ not _less_."

The ex-knight looked equally concerned, he looked up at the stars as though seeking guidance.

"There's definitely something wrong... and there's only one thing that would make the Alurannai concerned... Only one thing that they would even think to hide from us after all we've been through... Or rather the thing that they'd hide _because_ of what we've been through." He turned to Yuan, his expression grave. "There's something still wrong with the Giant Tree, and they're hiding it because they don't want to upset us after what we just did in order to save it." His eyes widened in realisation. "Dear gods... Why hide it from us if it's just the Tree taking longer to recover than they might expect. They'd only hide it..."

Yuan finished the sentence for him.

"... if the Tree was still dying. Our helping Mithos make all those pacts may just have been for nothing, and _they're_ applying the logic that 'ignorance is bliss'. Keeping us in the dark until the last possible moment... I think, we need to go have a chat with Kratos' grandfather..."

-------------------------------------------------

Narim Breuntas stared blankly at them as they confronted him. His lack of response saying clearer than any words that their suspicions were right. Something was seriously wrong with the Tree. The Narim wasn't the only one in the tent, Tasha, Tarryn, Kratos, Vayla, several alurannai they didn't know, Mithos, and Martel. It would appear they'd been having a meeting of sorts, as a collection of hastily scrawled diagrams lay on the table they were sat around. Eventually, he gestured for them to take a seat.

"So you figured it out. I should have guessed hiding it was a waste of time. Martel confronted us late last night, and Mithos came to me less than an hour later, they brought Kratos and Vayla with them when we asked them to come here. At the time both you and Sanaro were asleep so we left you to rest. We've since been putting our minds to a solution to the mana problem if the Tree _does_ die, but this will only work if it has left a seed behind." He pointed to the topmost diagram, it depicted Symphonia, but instead of a single sphere there were two shifted slightly apart. One had the Tethe'allan continents on it, the other the continents belonging to Sylvarant and Balacruft. The temples were marked on them, and lines radiated from them to a central point on each sphere, between those points the lines connected in a vast web that looked as though it were to cage something. "We have but one solution. A seed left by the Tree cannot germinate on this world for the mana levels are far too low, and were always far too low for that to happen. The Tree we have right now germinated on Derris Kharlan, surrounded by a thick fog of mana, and the only way we can germinate a new seed is when Derris Kharlan passes close to this world in eight years time, where upon Mithos can use the Eternal Sword to call down the mana we need from there. The problem is, the world won't survive that long..." He looked back at the two still standing companions, gesturing again that they should sit down. Once they had, he continued. "The seed's mana generation will be but a fraction of that of a germinated Tree, making it far too little to sustain the world at even the most basic level, that is unless we reduce the mana levels needed by implementing an hourglass system. Mithos will separate the one world, into two worlds that will exist on shifted dimensions. To prevent these two worlds from drifting apart we will use the nature of the pull between opposing summon spirits to tie them together, hence the Links you can see drawn on this chart. Once the Links are in place, we will put the seed in the centre to protect it, also meaning it will be at the focal point between the two so that the mana flow can easily be switched from going to one world, to going to the other."

Yuan stared in open mouthed surprise.

"You're going to make one world decline while the mana levels in the other go up... The shifting mana levels will suppress consumption, decreasing the amount needed."

Mithos pushed a sheet full of scribbled notes towards his brother-in-law.

"That's right, but the difference between high and low won't be that much. No one will suffer for it since the only thing it will mean is that if someone builds magitechnology during the flourishing stage, it will become useless during the declining stage. Because of that, people won't bother building it, since they know that it would soon become worthless junk. They'd stick with the things they can rely on no matter what the mana levels are. Here, read our notes, we've spent the past few hours thrashing the design out and now it's down to all the calculations we need to do. You're good at maths, let's see what you can come up with."

Yuan picked up the sheet, glancing sidelong at the Narim.

"Sure... it's more constructive than blissful ignorance..."

All the alurannai present averted their eyes. It was clear that for now, Yuan wasn't going to let them forget that.

---------------------------------------------------

"Well, it's done... What time is it?"

The people round the table glanced at each other questioningly. No one knew... They had no idea what time it was, so focused had they been on completing the calculations for the Hourglass System. How long had they been working?

Mithos ran to the door and peered out, glancing back over his shoulder before speaking.

"It's mid-morning, we've been in here since yesterday."

Narim Breuntas leapt to his feet and sprinted for the door, knocking Mithos over as he dashed through and took flight. As the summoner scrambled to his feet, Martel had her hands to her face as she looked at the door in horror.

"We missed the solstice sunset... Last night was the time by which the Alurannai would know if the Tree will live. If it's going to die then it has only a handful of hours left!"

In seconds the tent was empty, the door flap waving with the wind of their passage...

-------------------------------------------------

They flew as fast as they could, struggling to keep up with the sheer speed of the Narim's dash to the Tree. Beneath them was a carpet of alurannai, all gazing in the direction of the Giant Tree. As they got nearer and the tree came into view, it took all their self control not to fall out of the sky in despair.

...Almost all of the Tree's leaves were brown, its last remaining blossoms blackened husks, clinging to its boughs. They saw Narim Breuntas land at the Tree's base, rushing forward to lay his hands upon it's trunk. What they saw next, confirmed the worst... The Tree was doomed...

They hovered there, unmoving, unable to accept this desolate scene. All too soon Vayla caught up to them, carrying Kratos who at this point was still too weak to fly without help.

"We should land..."

The Companions did as she suggested, landing at the base of the hill, just in front of the edge of the gathered alurannai. It was there that they found Noishe and Annule already waiting, the protozoan having brought the vale wolf there several hours earlier.

The arshis paced fitfully, agitated beyond all ability to calm as he whimpered his distress at the dying Tree. There was nothing that could be said to change what was happening, and so they remained in silence. A silent death watch...

Hours passed, each passing second heralding the death of more leaves until finally, there was no green left.

A shudder rippled the air, causing the Narim to stumble back away from the Tree as the Summon Spirit of Life appeared above it, shrilling his grief... It was over...

The Tree had run out of time...

---------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: (Sniffles) It's not fair, I'm torturing an entire race of OCs. :(**


	94. The Prophecy

**Alaia Skyhawk: ****This is it... it's time...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 94: The Prophecy

-

A splintering crack rattled through the air, followed by a crash as one of the Giant Tree's branches fell to the ground. Krishka hovered above it, keening in denial, a haunting wail that cut into their hearts like a knife even as the voice of the Tree whispered in their minds.

_**U ceinu dein pil u ceinu tho peirn...**_

The wind stilled, as though it couldn't bear to be in this moment...

_**U ceinu detho ut shia tho maha dein fieruno uta tenia...**_

The massed Alurannai fell silent, tears falling from desperate eyes...

_**U ceinu detho shiu quet thoe ut juoteu, tho turunyi lya bi storan ai finu'is miilyea...**_

Hands reached out as if trying to pull it back, back from the death that descended upon it...

_**Tii dii thie utte ceinu utuva u turun dein tho lanve ut arbois, hu vanu deintu gashkiv fona miu...**_

Heart rending sobs rose from the crowd... This couldn't be the end...

_**Ut nae unea tho tethminu sumai dein tho ut fielu tho naeceinu...**_

They stood frozen... unable to move... unable to speak...

_**Ut fielu utuva dein lya ut juate ta ut Comretusho tho ut Symetra, ai fiel ut lansa... tho ut nai... Vebi Artrei...**_

The world held its breath...

_**Hirretenu... mi turunyi...**_

And seemed to stop... then like an avalanche the Tree collapsed. Its branches tumbled to the ground as the Alurannai screamed in anguish, their Bonds severed in an instant... the eternal song of the Tree falling silent in their minds.

That unearthly chorus of grief tore at the hearts of the Companions, the non-alurannai in the group standing there with tears streaming from their eyes... The Tree was dead...

Noishe was howling, his despairing cries echoed by the rest of his kind scattered throughout the crowd, and above it all the Giant Tree's outer branches continued to crumble, revealing hidden in the heart of its crown a single surviving blossom. It glowed, radiant azure with the promise of the new life within.

The Tree, had left a seed. A seed... Hope...

Numb, they stood there, as the cries of the Tree's grieving children filled the sky...

------------------------------------------------

Sorrow... such was a word inadequate to describe the feelings of the Tree's three Offspring Races. The alurannai had retreated away from the dead husk of the Tree, gathering instead near the shield spires to the north. Since the Tree had died, they had purged the shield ring of all its remaining stored mana, disbursing it and buying themselves the time to come to terms with their loss, before they began the delicate task of setting up the Mana Links ready for Mithos to separate the worlds.

The news had not been received well by the Human Nations. Messages had been delivered using the Eternal Sword to those who it was thought could break it to the people gradually. But unfortunately, word had leaked out starting a mass panic. Added to the fact that all of the human soldiers knew they were redundant, and many not as yet having found work in the suddenly expanded area of manual labour, had turned bandit, adding even more to the chaos.

Things were falling apart around them...

------------------------------------------------

Together they sat, sat in contemplation before the corpse of the Tree. They gazed up at the Seed, looking upon the only thing between them and the ultimate sacrifice. This was the fate of the Nartana. Breuntas' voice was barely a murmur, his eyes shadowed now as all alurannai's were, bereft of their contact with a living Tree.

"You heard the Tree's words... It does not matter if we have the mana, mana alone will not see the Seed safely though it's germination. Without a Bond to an alurannai, it would burn itself out in the process. We can do nought but wait until the Seed bonds with a newborn alurannai, however long that is... and that creates a problem."

Kratos' face was solemn, he knew as well as his grandfather what had to be done.

"Over the period we had envisioned, Origin would be more than capable of holding the power of the Eternal Sword stable, but for a time longer than that, he must be shielded..."

Breuntas closed his eyes, resigned to fate.

"One of us must Seal him, and hold that seal for as long as it takes for our chosen one to be born… Our Chosen of Restoration."

Kratos rose to his feet, his eyes were filled with fear as he considered the price of becoming the Seal.

"Which ever of us takes up the task... will have to stop aging. For death would break the seal." He looked up at the Seed once more. "To live forever, with no way out... Such is the greatest of my fears..."

------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And so goes the death of the Giant Tree, its Prophecy revealed as a last hope for a brighter future. For those interested I'll be putting a link into my profile at the bottom of the Prophecy. It leads to a vocal vid of the Prophecy of Restoration as the Tree says it in this chapter. For reference, its final words are 'Goodbye... my children...'**


	95. Selfish Want

**Alaia Skyhawk: I can't believe it, this story is literally on the brink of completion. I knew I was close but I guess it was just wishful thinking that it would last longer than it has.**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

**A.N: I'd rate this chapter as M, read at your own discretion.**

**A.N.2: In case no one read the Author Notes at the end of the last chapter...**

**-**

**-**

**THERE'S A LINK IN MY PROFILE THAT LEADS TO A VID OF THE PROPHECY!!!**

-

**That should be easier to spot, he he :)**

-

Chapter 95: Selfish Want

-

She stood, wind stirring her pale green hair as she looked up at the Great Seed resting atop what remained of the Tree. She was alone, her companions busy with other tasks. Mithos, Yuan, Kratos, and Vayla, they were all shut away in the Narim's tent, checking and rechecking every detail of the plans. Sanaro, Annule, and Dalli, they were still comforting Noishe and a number of the other protozoans. As for herself, she had chosen to watch over the Seed. Keeping it company, even though she had no idea if it was even aware of her.

"Dark times, darker than those we have faced, have come upon us... and if only the Tree's words made more sense.'A time will come, a time of suffering...' Well that's now for sure. 'A time where the light of mana will blaze then fade...' The Hourglass System, the only way the world will survive. 'A time where hope rests on the journeys, of children led by crystals and wing'ed messengers...' Does it mean the Alurannai? Cruxis Crystal users?" She shook her head, unsure of what to make of it. "'It is in this time that a child will be born of the forest, but they will not grieve for me...' Now that could _only_ be the Alurannai. They're the 'forest folk', and they're definitely grieving. 'The new Bond of their spirit will be the flame of the future...' Right now the Alurannai have no Bonds, they're gone along with the Tree, but the Seed is here. It must mean the child would be Bonded to the Seed, they wouldn't be grieving for they Tree if they were. 'The flame that will lead to the Restoration of the Balance, and fuel the birth... of the next... Giant Tree...' The returning of the worlds to normal, the germination of the Seed. All of it will depend on the birth of that child..."

She stood there, lost in thought, the wind stirring her hair. If only things were truly that simple...

---------------------------------------------------

Like rats picking over a bleeding corpse, the men slunk through the forest of Aluran. Master less, these men who were once soldiers of honour sought now to only gain power for themselves... Fate had taken that honour from them, now they cared only for their own survival, for their own personal gain...

---------------------------------------------------

Unseen by Martel, on the far side of the Tree, in the Shrine of Forces, the Summon Spirits were locked in a discussion of their own. All those present were shrouded by an air of sadness, they had lost their creator, their parent, the source of their existence, and that which it had been their duty to help protect. How long had it been since they had last gathered here? ...Almost a millennia. A millennia of hatred and suffering, a war that had cost one of their number greatly, and another a price near as steep. Where thirteen Forces had been represented at their last gathering, now there were only twelve.

The Crest of Heart upon the great stone plateau, lay empty, Verius still lost on the mana currents, the people's hearts still too weak to call him back. The Crest of Unity dwarfed its master, Dallinius forced into a lesser form as his power diminished, saved only by the bonds of trust between the Tree's Offspring Races.

Krishka, Summon Spirit of Life, lifted his head to regard those he presided over.

"Nearly a millennia ago I called you all here, stating that it was a sad thing that we should assemble on that day, but this is far graver. The Alurannai will soon be ready to set the Mana Links in preparation for separating Symphonia into two worlds, and even now the Nartana are considering which of them will become the Seal to shield Origin... In just a few short weeks this place will be abandoned, and the Alurannai will go into hiding." Shocked gasps rose from the assembled spirits, Krishka silence them. "The world balances on a knife edge, and the Alurannai will be needed to keep close watch over it. Staying here in Aluran isn't an option, but neither is them walking openly among the people... And so the Nartana have decided that the Alurannai and the Protozoans will disappear, to all but those who know the truth, they will be extinct and remain so until the time the Tree prophesied arrives."

"So they're going to hide... Hide from the people who need them..."

All eyes turned towards the Tree. There in the Tree's shadow, stood Martel. Alerted to their presence by the sound of voices.

Resigned to the situation, Krishka began to explain it to her as she walked towards them.

"This, child, is the Shrine of Forces, a shrine belonging to all of the Greater Summon Spirits. Around its edge you will no doubt recognise the Eight Elementals, the middle ring belongs to four of the Sumara Lords, and the centre, is mine. I am the First Sumara Lord, Ruler of the Summon Spirits."

Martel froze at the edge of the plateau, confused.

"But... I though Origin was..."

The blond haired warrior, smiled at her sadly.

"We just allow the people to think that. Only the Offspring Races and the Elves know the truth. The truth is that I am only the Fourth Sumara Lord, Maxwell is Fifth. There are two others above us. Lord Verius, the Summon Spirit of Heart and Second Sumara Lord, who unfortunately cannot be with us at this time. The other you have already met in the lesser form the war forced him to assume, the Summon Spirit of Unity... Lord Dallinius."

It was then that she saw the small white wolf sitting to Krishka's left, she stared in shock.

"Dalli?" The gasped in realisation. "Dalli... Dallinius... All this time? Wait, back when we fought Origin you..."

Dallinius began to laugh. Origin glanced at him somewhat annoyed.

"Yes, the 'little one' united the power of all of Mithos' pacts, and your own strengths, and threw the result at me... But it was the trust and friendship between you all that gave him the strength to do it. For one brief moment you gave him the power to take on his true form once more, and then he gave it back in order to help you. Even though he has managed it once, it may be quite some time before he can gather the strength to recover his true form again, especially given that the world will be separated."

At this, Dallinius flinched.

"Separation, the opposite of Unity... The only reason I will be able to bear it is because of the support of my fellows, the protozoans, and the Alurannai. That and the fact that the Hourglass System is itself a unity of sorts, two halves working in close association to survive."

Silence fell, no one knowing what to say, until eventually Krishka broke it.

"Our discussion is grim, and much of it concerns you not, child. Perhaps it would be best if you returned to your vigil over the Great Seed. We will be here for but a short time more, our voices will not disturb you long."

Accepting that there were things they did not want her to know, Martel ascended the hill once more and passed beyond to continue her watch over the Seed.

----------------------------------------------------

Time... it's an amazing thing, time. Moments can seem to last forever, and others can be gone in a heartbeat. No one really appreciates time, the time they have, the time they've spent. They don't appreciate it until they realise it's starting to run out, and then there never seems to be enough.

How long had she stood there in vigil? She didn't know... She knew only that the Spirits had long since left the Shrine beyond the hill top, that the sun had come and gone several times though she knew not now many. For her, time had become one seamless flow with no beginning or end within her awareness. Her trance like state making things such as marking time seem pointless. After all, all she could do at this time was wait, and waiting, without waiting, made time unimportant. She would endure until she was needed.

A sound, a sound where there should be none... She turned, mind still locked in that timeless state, and she saw them. Soldiers, men whose armour was dull with lack of care. Men whose eyes were fixed on some point above her. She spun, her mind snapping free of her trance.

_The Seed!_

They were after the Seed...

Martel started towards them, to stop them, and halted. She had no weapon, her staff was still in her tent where she had left it.

_There's no time..._

She spread her wings and shot towards them, ploughing into several, knocking the wind out of them before hauling herself back into the sky, every wing beat a struggle to stay aloft.

_The mana's too thin! There's not enough, like when Maxwell was defending his shrine!_

She had to land, she had no choice. Doing the only thing she could she used what little height she'd gained to dive the group of men once more, snatching a sword from one of them.

_A sword... a weapon..._

She landed and turned to face them, blade held with two hands out in front of her. She'd never wielded a sword before, all she had to compensate for her lack of experience was brute strength. She was more than ten times stronger than these men and that was strength she was going to use.

_I just hope this thing can handle it..._

The sword was feather light compared to her staff, and not strengthened to handle the forces she could exert...

She lunged, the men little more than a faceless mob. These men were driven by greed, desire to control what little mana the world had left to sustain it... She couldn't let them...

The sword broke on the first swing, shattering into a spray of shards that killed not only her target but several of the men behind him. Blades and axes bounced off her, their mundane nature making them unable to cut her flesh, but not all were mundane. Left with nothing but a hilt, she threw it into the face of a man who tried to force her down, killing him instantly, and resorted to kicking and punching her attackers. The sheer force of the blows shattering bones and crushing internal organs. Time and again among the mob she would encounter one with an enchanted weapon, time and again she would fell them, but not without injury.

_I can't stop... If I stop to heal they'll kill me... I have to go on!_

Minutes passed like hours, the mass of men seeming to go on forever... until at last no more came forward to attack her... Groans rose around her, not all of them were dead, not dead, but at least incapable of attacking anymore. She stood there, drenched with blood... and most of it wasn't theirs. She stumbled, the rush of adrenaline from the fight leaving her, her limbs becoming weak. She fell to her knees, trying desperately to drag enough mana together to heal herself.

Green light spluttered and died... It was too late... She lacked the strength to cast... She slumped onto her side, eyes fixing on the distant skies as she fought to remain conscious.

_Why is it we never value time... until it runs out?_

-----------------------------------------------

"Have any of you seen, Martel?"

Sanaro stood with his friends having just met the group outside of Narim Breuntas' tent. It had been almost three weeks since the Tree had died. Three weeks of hellish time, spent either pouring over the plans or spent comforting countless protozoans. All of them were tired, even with the need for sleep suppressed.

Rubbing at his neck to relieve the tension, Mithos grimaced as he stretched out.

"I haven't seen her since just after the Tree died, I've been too busy memorising those plans. You wouldn't believe the amount of stuff I have to learn before I can use the Eternal Sword to do this."

Kratos was stretching out as well, three weeks had done much to banish the weakness of the Mana Cannon's effect on him. He yawned, shaking his head a little to try and clear the drowsiness that tugged at him.

"I last saw her heading back towards the Tree, she said something about keeping watch over the Seed. Keeping it company."

Vayla smiled and began to head down the path between the many tents of the small settlement.

"That sounds like our kind and caring Martel alright. Let's go see if she's still there."

Happy banter went back and forth, Sanaro and Yuan poking fun at each other as they strolled along the track leading to the fold in the plain where the Tree's hill was. Weeks of stress slipped away in the joy of being with friends. The fate of the world forgotten for this short time of reprieve.

Vayla ran ahead of them as they neared the rim of the fold, grinning back over her shoulder as she laughed.

"Come on! I'll race you to the..."

She froze at the top of the ridge, and broke into a run. They sprinted after her, stumbling in shock at what they saw.

There, at the end of a swath of trampled grass heading from the south, was a battlefield. Hundreds of crumpled and bloody bodies scattered the slope leading up to the Tree in an expanse of death.

No sound passed their lips as they ran, ran desperately towards the hill. It was only as they reached the first of the bodies, saw the imprint of small female hands crushed into some of them, that they began to scream her name. Frantically they searched, until a wail erupted from Mithos' throat.

"_Martel!_"

They raced towards him, raced to where he clutched his sister.

She opened her eyes, focusing blearily on her brother's face as she tried to lift a hand to touch it. Vayla dropped to her knees beside her, pulling the mana together for a spell before she'd even hit the blood splattered ground.

"Don't move, save your strength!"

Martel took a couple of gasping breaths, eyes drifting to the devastation around her.

"They... they came to take the Seed... I couldn't let them... I didn't have a weapon, but I couldn't let them take it..."

Yuan knelt beside her, his hand brushing against her hair.

"Hush, you did what you had to. Now you need to rest." He looked at the nearby corpses. "What I want to know is how they got here. How did they get all this way without someone spotting them?"

Kratos gazed down the hill to the trampled grass beyond.

"You can see from their tracks they came from the south. Except for those at the settlement near here, all the other Alurannai are in the North. With the Tree dead the forest wouldn't have stopped them, and once they reached the meadow there was no one to see them either..."

Ignoring the conversation, Vayla finished the chanting of her spell and placed her hands upon Martel.

"REVITALISE!"

The mana she'd so painstakingly gathered swirled around the woman... and slid off, refusing to pass within. Vayla shook her head in denial, tears starting to run down her face.

"_No! My spell isn't working! NO!_"

Mithos clasped at his sister desperately, as if by will alone he could keep her with him.

"_No, Sis, you can't go! You can't! Don't leave me!_"

Yuan was trembling, his hands shaking as he stroked her hair. His voice choked with pain.

"_Martel... Martel, please..._"

She smiled at him, that sweet smile unmarred by the smears of blood on her face.

"Yuan, my love, my heart. I'll always be with you, never forget that... Never have I been happier than in the time I've known you." She reached up, this time managing to brush her fingertips against her brother's cheek. "I want you to stay strong, Mithos. Don't give up on our dream. Our dream of a world without discrimination. I want you to see that world Mithos, see it for both of us..."

Her breathing became more laboured, she gasped trying to say one last thing but unable to find the breath... Her hand dropped from Mithos' face, as the light finally went out of her eyes...

Yuan collapsed, sobs wracking his body as Mithos threw himself across her screaming denial.

There was a sound behind them, Kratos turned to see one of the soldiers staring at them from where he lay crippled. Hearing his friend draw his blade, Yuan looked up and saw him, then stumbled to his feet his face a mask of rage.

"You..!"

Kratos held him back as he tried to lunge at the man, forcing him to back up before striding towards the now terrified soldier.

"Human! How far were you willing to go to take control of the mana?!"

He didn't give the man a chance to answer. Lifting Flamberge high above his head, he brought it down in a strike that cleaved the man in two as Mithos' wail rose above them.

"_I'll never forgive you! You humans are all the same!_"

Kratos fell to his knees as grief enveloped them all.

Martel... was gone...

----------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm crying my eyes out right now and not ashamed to admit it. That's the hardest thing I've ever had to write.**


	96. Farewell

**Alaia Skyhawk: The end has finally come, this will be the final chapter...**

**I don't own Tales of Symphonia so please don't sue me. I do however own Krishka, Dallinius (Dalli), Aluran, the Alurannai and any OCs, except Sanaro and Annule, who belong to Mr.Who2123, so please don't steal them... **

**Enjoy**

-

Chapter 96: Farewell...

-

Clouds covered the sky, but there was no rain... Rain brought life wherever it fell, but here there was none... No amount of rain could bring back the life that had been lost. Eight companions stood where once there were nine... Eight companions watched numbly as the ninth was placed upon the pyre...

Martel, swathed in white so pure it seemed to shine, looked as if she could merely be sleeping. As if she could open her eyes and smile at them, before telling them off for letting her oversleep, as they had done on so many occasions over the centuries.

The gathered Alurannai began to sing, a lament to the one who had given her life to protect the future of the world. As their voices fell to barely above a whisper, Narim Breuntas bowed his head where he stood at the end of the pyre.

"We have suffered a terrible loss... Martel, Lady of Light and Hope, has passed from this land. Yet she died as she lived, giving everything she had for the sake of creating a better world for all, regardless of race. Those who would speak of her, step forward now so that all may hear your words of this remarkable woman."

Kratos stepped forward, draped in black as were all those who were assembled here.

"When I met Martel she was only fifteen years old, caring for her two year old brother, and yet still striving to make a difference all on her own. She had been chased away from her home, but she never lost her faith in people then, and she never did in all the time I knew her."

He stepped back as Vayla moved forward, her eyes filled with tears.

"Martel was like a sister to me, the only two women in our group, we were always talking about things the men would have groaned at and tried to escape. She was the best of friends, the kindest and most caring person I have ever known."

Yuan came forward, wearing the pendant he had given Martel all those years before, her wedding ring looped onto the chain alongside it. His voice was choked with pain as he spoke.

"Martel was my heart, I loved her from the very moment I met her. Over nine hundred years have we been married, nine hundred years of holding to the vow of cherishing each other to the end of our days. That vow I uphold still, for nothing will ever replace her in my heart... Nothing..."

Sanaro stepped forward now, biting his lip to stop it from trembling.

"When I met Martel I was on the run, pursued by Tethe'alla as a traitor to the King. I was an unknown, a stranger who had stood by and watched as innocents were killed, and yet she gave me the chance to redeem myself and above all, to forgive myself. I will never forget her compassion, her ability to forgive all people, even those who did not ask to be forgiven."

Dalli was sat beside Noishe and Annule, both of whom were too upset to speak mind-to-mind, instead he spoke for all three of them.

"I remember the day I met her, I was pretending to be a puppy and Mithos had brought me back to the camp to show her. The look on her face when Kratos exposed me as a summon spirit is one that I'll remember forever. She was the mother of the group, always looking after those around her with her endless kindness. Giving support when it was wanted, and discipline when it was needed. No one could ever match her for spirit or determination, she was far too stubborn for that."

Mithos hesitated, as if still not willing to accept that she was gone. Finally, he moved forward, his eyes never leaving his sister.

"Martel was the only mother I have ever known, she raised me with the help of our friends, friends that became more than that, they became family. We went through so much together, faced so much together, and when it ended she died with all of us there beside her." He bit back a sob, struggling for several moments before he was able to continue. "With her last breath she told me not to give up on our dream, our dream of a world free from discrimination. With her last breath she asked me to see that world, for the both of us... I promise her now, I will _never_ give up until that dream comes true."

He stepped back to stand alongside his remaining companions once more, his hand reaching into a pocket beneath his black cloak to grasp something.

The words said, Narim Breuntas stepped forward and place a hand upon the pyre, a pyre build from the fallen branches of the Giant Tree... The greatest honour the Alurannai could give her.

"Then it is now we bid our final farewell to this woman and commit her to the flames... Martel, may your journey in the afterlife be peaceful."

Fire drifted through the pyre from where his hand touched it, and when he moved back the entire structure was aflame. The gathering fell silent, watching as she was consumed by the fire before slipping away one by one until only Mithos and the others remained. Eventually, even they moved away one by one, until at last only Mithos and Dalli stood in vigil.

It was well after sunset that the fire died down to a pile of glowing embers. It was then that the little summon spirit turned to his partner.

"Mithos... we should go back to the others now. It's getting late and they might begin to worry."

Mithos stared blankly ahead, never taking his eyes from that which had consumed his sister's remains.

"Leave me alone... I'll stay here for as long as I like, now just leave me alone..."

Dalli inched towards him, to comfort him.

"Alright, we'll stay. I'm here with you always, don't forget, if you want to talk."

Mithos' face hardened, his eyes still not moving from the fire.

"I said I want to be alone, now go. Leave me alone..."

Dalli looked confused, why didn't his partner want him there beside him?

"But..."

Mithos spun to face him, a blast of raw mana thrown from his hand at the spirit.

"_I SAID GO!_"

Dalli yelped as the blast flung him away from his partner. In bewilderment he looked up from where he had fallen at the anger in Mithos' eyes... and fled...

The string around Mithos' neck snapped, the stone upon it falling to the floor where it shattered...

Mithos reached into his pocket and pulled out a red stone that glowed in the darkness with more than just the light of the embers. Clutching Martel's cruxis crystal, his gaze slowly turned to look up at where the Great Seed shone azure against the night sky...

------------------------------------------------------

The wind was blowing softly, stirring his auburn hair and that of his grandfather. The sky in front of them was pale with the first sign of the approaching sunrise, a new day... A day where a difficult choice must to be made.

Breuntas placed a hand upon his grandson's shoulder as he too watched the changing sky.

"I've just spoken to Mithos. He's still willing to carry on with the plan, for Martel's sake. It's what she would have wanted."

Kratos took a deep breath, shuddering slightly as he made his decision.

"Inata... I... will Seal Origin... I guided Mithos during the war, and I will continue to guide him for as long as it takes. I am willing to pay that price. Long ago I promised Martel that if anything happened to her I would watch over him, and I'm going to keep that promise." He took another shuddering breath. "Inata, I would face this fear alone. If I am to conquer it then it must be by my own will."

Breuntas said nothing, accepting Kratos' need to do this. The burden of becoming the seal would be Kratos' duty to carry. He walked away, not looking back as the sky continued to brighten.

Kratos closed his eyes as the rim of the sun crested the horizon, turning the sky gold. He reached out, reached out deep within himself, feeling the flow of inevitably decay that occurs within all living things... He reached out again, grasping that flow, and as the dawn sun rose into the sky... the flow... stopped...

------------------------------------------------------

**Alaia Skyhawk: And thus ends Book 1 of the Restoration Series. I again thank all of you who have supported me and above all enjoyed this story. For the continuation, check out Book 2, 'Hope of Restoration'. Happy reading...**


End file.
